


Une famille si ordinaire

by barjy02



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 148,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/pseuds/barjy02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA Destiel ... Dean, veuf et père de 2 enfants partage une maison avec Castiel, son meilleur ami gay, ..<br/>Chacun sa vie, chacun son espace... Une vie de famille si ordinaire.<br/>Mais le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore....</p><p>cette fic est finie (chapitre 28) mais de petits OS suivront pour vous donner de leurs nouvelles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Je commencerais cette UA par ce prologue qui vous présentera les personnages et comment ils en sont arrivés à se retrouver tous réunis sous le même toit…  
> Ensuite ce seront des chapitres façon scénettes de la vie quotidienne, avec ses hauts et ses bas, ses joies et ses chagrins. Ses coups de colère et ses moments de tendresse.  
> Sachez qu’il aura le respect d’une certaine chronologie et d’une trame en fil rouge.
> 
> Je tiens déjà à vous prévenir que si au départ cette fic sera une chronique familiale tout ce qu’il y aura de plus ordinaire, elle changera de genre en cours de route

Dean regardait les photos posées sur la cheminée depuis de longues minutes déjà…  
Que de temps passé…  
Près de deux ans maintenant que Tessa était morte…  
Il avait cette impression étrange à la fois de distance et de proximité….Comme si elle était toujours là mais qu’elle ne prenait plus toute la place.  
Il se réveillait encore parfois la nuit en espérant la retrouver à ses côtés….  
Mais certains jours, de plus en souvent d’ailleurs, il ne pensait pas elle…En tous les cas, pas dans la douleur de l’absence…  
Il avait fait son deuil….Enfin…

Il faut dire qu’il avait de quoi s’occuper l’esprit….Elle lui avait laissé 2 beaux enfants.  
Une fille, Jewel, 6 ans et un garçon, Chadwick presque 10 ans….Les trésors de sa vie…  
Pour eux, il avait tenu, pour eux, il avait survécu, pour eux, il s’en était sorti…

Grâce à lui aussi…

Castiel Novak, le meilleur ami de Tessa, devenu par la force des choses, le sien.  
Non…Il sourit…Par la force du destin…Par choix…  
Dean s’était directement entendu avec lui avec cette impression, dès le départ, de le connaitre depuis toujours.  
Il sourit en se souvenant…Tessa avait bien amené la chose…

Elle l’avait invité peu après la naissance de Chadwick…Elle le connaissait depuis toujours mais les aléas de la vie les avait fait se perdre de vue...Il avait déménagé avec son ami de l’époque à New York…  
Après près 5 ans de vie commune, ils s’étaient séparés…Il avait repris le chemin de la maison maternelle suite au décès de son père…Père qui depuis son coming out avait refusé de le revoir ou même de lui parler ou de lui écrire…

Ils avaient soupé, sympathisé, beaucoup rigolé aussi…Et quand il les quitta, tard ce soir-là, elle annonça à Dean que Castiel était gay…  
Il dut bien avouer qu’il n’avait rien remarqué, il n’était ni efféminé, ni maniéré….Il n’avait rien des préjugés préconçus qu’on se faisait en général à propos l’homosexualité masculine…  
Tessa avait tu exprès cet état de fait pour éviter que Dean ne le juge avant même de le connaitre…  
Non pas que Dean était homophobe, il ne s’était même jamais posé clairement la question…  
Mais pour lui, il était difficile de concevoir que 2 hommes puissent s’aimer et encore moins partager le même lit.  
Tessa espérait juste que son meilleur ami s’entende avec son mari et ce fut le cas…  
Dean se lia d’une profonde amitié avec Castiel, elle en vint même parfois à jalouser leur complicité.

Castiel était en « couple » avec Balthazar que tout le monde appelait Balty…Un bisexuel charmeur, charmant qui adorait épater la galerie…A l’humour caustique et dévastateur mais la main sur le cœur…  
Ce fut le seul petit ami connu de Castiel que ce dernier présenta à la famille…Ce serait le seul, tout court d’ailleurs.  
Depuis sa séparation douloureuse avec son ancien ami, il ne s’était attaché qu’à ce cavaleur invétéré mais tellement essentiel à son équilibre.  
Il était son amant, son ami, son compagnon d’aventure mais ils ne s’aimaient pas…  
Ils étaient la sécurité de l’autre…Ils partageaient une amitié un peu particulière.  
Castiel n’avait que Balty comme amant…  
Batly avait une multitude d’aventure tant féminines que masculines…Il aimait le sexe et ne s’en cachait pas…

Le soir, quand les enfants étaient couchés, il adorait raconter toutes ses rencontres dans les moindres détails autour d’un dernier verre…  
Castiel et Tessa riaient de bon cœur devant le visage décomposé d’un Dean mal à l’aise devant la crudité des mots de Balty….Ce dernier aimait en rajouter…La vie sexuelle d’un homosexuel n’avait plus de secret pour Dean, à son grand désarroi.  
Balty ne cessait de l’importuner que, quand d’un regard, Castiel lui ordonnait de se taire…

Balty mettait des préservatifs avec tous ses amants et maitresses…Il était électron libre avec Castiel…  
Il connaissait la raison profonde de la solitude de son ami…Il l’acceptait…Il s’en amusait parfois aussi mais jamais à ses dépens.  
Il tenait bien trop à Castiel pour faire quoique ce soit qui puisse le blesser et cette solitude était un sujet délicat qu’ils abordaient peu souvent.  
Il le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps….Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert même si Castiel était plutôt de nature réservée quand il s’agissait de parler de lui.

Castiel devint un membre à part entière de la famille…Il partageait les anniversaires, les fêtes et les repas familiaux…Et parfois même leurs vacances…  
Les enfants l’adoraient et même si Castiel demeurait maladroit avec eux, il leur rendait leurs affections au centuple.  
Il n’était pas fait pour être père et n’en avait jamais éprouvé l’envie…Mais il adorait Jewel et Chadwick.

 

La mort de Tessa, fauchée à 31 ans par un cancer, laissa Dean veuf inconsolable, père de 2 enfants de 4 et 7 ans à l’époque…  
Tout à son chagrin, il en oublia celui de Castiel qui s’occupa des enfants avec l’aide de Jo, la demi-sœur de Dean…Une jeune femme pleine de vie et d’une loyauté indéfectible pour son grand frère…Elle en pinçait pour Castiel et longtemps pensa pouvoir le faire changer d’orientation…A son grand désespoir, elle dut se résoudre à s’en faire un ami plutôt qu’un amant…  
Pour Castiel, Jo était un peu la petite sœur qu’il n’avait jamais eue.

Du jour de l’enterrement aux premiers mois de deuil, la tension était palpable dans l’appartement familial.  
Le remboursement des soins, ceux des funérailles et la perte d’un salaire firent que Dean se retrouva bien vite dans l’incapacité d’assumer tous les frais…  
Il était bien trop fier pour quémander de l’aide mais personne n’était dupe.

Ce fut alors que Castiel lui proposa d’aménager avec les enfants dans une maison dont ils pourraient partager le loyer…Son propre appartement arrivant en fin de bail, il pourrait ainsi faire d’une pierre, 2 coups.  
Dean hésita longtemps….Il aimait beaucoup Castiel mais il n’avait jamais envisagé la possibilité de vivre avec lui et de partager ainsi leurs vies privées…Et leurs intimités surtout.

Tessa était morte depuis 7 mois, il ne s’en remettait pas mais il devait avancer…Il accepta…  
Castiel et Jo se mirent alors en quête d’une maison…

Ils finirent par en trouver une un peu à l’extérieur de la ville…Un petit jardin clôturé, un grenier aménagé façon penthouse qui suffirait à Castiel…  
Une maison 3 chambres…Parfait…  
Jo la fit visiter aux enfants et à Dean…Devant leurs enthousiasmes et celui de sa soeur….  
Il accepta et 2 mois après, ils emménagèrent tous sous le même toit…

Sur la boite aux lettres  
« Famille Winchester »  
« Novak Castiel »

C’est là que commença une vie de famille que Dean considérait comme « ordinaire ».

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il soupira…Il se retourna quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et qu’il entendit les voix de Jewel, essoufflée, qui n’avait pas dû arrêter de parler tout le long du trajet et celle de Chadwick qui tâchait de se faire entendre à son tour…  
Castiel entra la mine décomposée…Il avait été cherché les enfants à la sortie de l’école, ils n’avaient visiblement pas dû le lâcher…

Dean lui sourit tandis que les enfants lui sautaient au cou…

Une vie si ordinaire….avec des êtres qui ne l’étaient pas…En tous les cas, pas pour lui…

Comme d’habitude, Dean s’occuperait du souper pendant que Castiel s’occuperait des devoirs…Ils iraient s’asseoir dans la cuisine, Jewel se mettrait à sa droite, verre de lait à portée de main…..Chadwick serait plus réticent mais finirait par s’asseoir à son tour sous la menace de Castiel de le priver de connexion internet…

Dean pendant ce temps préparerait le repas en riant des remarques parfois déroutantes des enfants et des réponses maladroites de Castiel face à celles-ci…

Il était bien plus patient que Dean sur ce point…Il ne sut plus très bien comment ils en étaient venus à cette étrange routine hebdomadaire…  
Castiel était plus patient, certes mais surtout plus cultivé et intelligent que Dean…Il n’avait aucune honte à cela…Dean était plus adroit de ses mains et plus vif d’esprit et pragmatique que ne l’était Castiel.  
A eux 2, ils formaient une parfaite association…  
Après le souper, chacun retrouvait sa part de vie privé…

Castiel sortait souvent avec ses amis, gays ou pas…  
Dean retrouvait quelques connaissances une fois par semaine pour une sortie sportive ou purement amicale...  
Jo servait alors de nounou quand Castiel ou Dean n’étaient pas libre…

Dean ne ramena jamais de conquête à la maison….Depuis environ un an, il avait repris sa vie sexuelle en main mais pas sa vie amoureuse…Il ne voulait donc pas imposer aux enfants de présence féminines d’une nuit...  
Castiel invitait souvent Balty…Les enfants l’aimaient beaucoup, Dean aussi…  
Il faisait partie de leur cercle familial fermé au même titre que Jo ou Oncle Bobby…

Dean lui demanda juste d’éviter de s’étendre sur les détails de sa vie sexuelle devant les enfants même si ceux-ci avaient bien compris le lien qui l’unissait à Castiel…Pour eux, c’était tout ce qu’il y avait de normal, pour Dean , adulte, c’était juste plus un peu plus compliqué à gérer…

Quand un matin, il retrouva Balty vêtu d’un simple boxer rose fushia dans la cuisine entouré des enfants mort de rire, à préparer le déjeuner en jouant la « folle » pour les amuser, il se dit que tout compte fait, entendre ses enfants rire valait bien quelques entorses aux règlements  
Ce fut étonnamment, Castiel qui lui fit la remarque…  
Balty continua à faire le pitre mais…en pantalon pyjama…

Les Week-end n’étaient jamais programmé….Dean travaillait parfois le samedi quand le garage le nécessitait…Castiel amenait alors Jewel à son cours de danse et Chadwick à son cours de natation…  
Il en profitait pour faire les courses et repassait prendre les enfants au retour…  
Quand Dean ne travaillait pas, c’était lui qui s’occupait alors des enfants et Castiel prenait alors son samedi…

Le dimanche était sacré…C’était le jour de Dean...Sa journée entièrement dédié aux enfants…  
C’était le seul jour où ils apercevaient à peine Castiel…

 

Ainsi allait leurs vies....Routine parfois chamboulée par les aléas de la vie mais routine nécessaire à l’équilibre des enfants…Ils se retrouvaient sans mère mais entourés d’un père qui les aimait pour 2 et d’un homme, Castiel qu’ils considéraient presque comme un second père…

Malgré la douleur de la perte, ils avaient réussis à surmonter leurs chagrins et même si parfois Chadwick étouffait ses larmes dans son oreiller tout comme le faisait son père, ou Jewel posait des questions sur le Paradis et sa maman au ciel, ils étaient heureux…

Jo et Balty les regardaient vivre…Emerveillés devant cette famille si peu ordinaire mais qui faisant fi des quand dira-t-on, s’épanouissait dans un bonheur tout ce qu’il y avait de plus simple…Celui d’être ensemble…D’être une famille…

Il y eut bien sur toujours des gens pour juger, médire sur le fait qu’un homosexuel partageait la vie d’un père de famille et de ses 2 enfants…Cela faisait jasé mais, et cela surprit Jo au départ, Dean ne s’en préoccupait guère…Il y avait longtemps qu’il avait fait abstraction des préférences sexuelles de Castiel.  
Pour lui, c’était juste son meilleur ami, le meilleur qu’on puisse avoir…Le seul qu’il voulait à ses côtés.

Castiel assumait son orientation et de ce fait, ne se sentait pas obligé de l’afficher pour s’en convaincre…  
Jo était certaine que si Castiel avait été Balty, les choses auraient été nettement moins aisé pour son frère…  
Dean aimait la discrétion de Castiel et ce dernier aimait le fait que Dean le regarde comme un ami, un homme et non pas une abomination de la nature comme le clamait si fort son défunt père…

 

Il y avait bien quelques disputes, des mots durs, des moments de silence et de la tristesse parfois…  
Mais il y avait surtout des moments d’union, de fous rires, de partage, de petits bonheurs de la vie quotidienne…

Dean ne regretta jamais son choix…Cette maison avait été le lieu de leurs renaissances...  
Cette maison était son chez lui…Leur chez eux…  
Tessa serait fière de lui…La vie avait repris ses droits…

Cette maison, témoin silencieux d’une évidence...

Fin du prologue

 

**Copyright2014**


	2. Apache

 

Cela faisait des mois que les enfants le harcelaient mais Dean refusait obstinément de céder…  
Ni Chadwick ni Jewel ne trouvèrent de soutien auprès de Castiel qui ne voulait pas s’en mêler…  
Mais à peine laissa-t-il tomber, un jour de lassitude, que cela ne le dérangerait pas que les enfants relancèrent leur demande auprès de leur père, avec insistance…

« Papa…On veut un chien »

Dean s’était retourné, appuyé sur l’évier.  
« J’ai déjà dit non… »  
« Mais pourquoi ? » supplia Jewel de ses grands yeux noisettes  
« Parce que c’est qui qui va devoir s’en occuper ?...MOI…C’est qui qui va devoir le sortir ?…MOI… »  
« Je pourrais le sortir…Je suis assez grand et le parc est pas loin »  
« Mais enfin d’où vous vient cette soudaine obsession à vouloir un…un chien »  
« J’ai toujours voulu avoir un chien » clama Chadwick en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, toisant son père.

Castiel assis à la table de la cuisine ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire le parallèle entre le père et le fils…Ils avaient les mêmes attitudes, la même façon de parler…Le même entêtement surtout…  
Jewel accroché à la jambe de son père, le suppliant du regard était le portrait de sa mère…Tessa…

Il avait l’impression qu’elle était là, derrière lui, à les observer à ses côtés…Il sourit  
« Ca te fait marrer toi ? » lança furieux Dean  
« Dis-lui, Castiel…Dis-lui que tu veux bien »  
« Oui, c’est ça, Cass…Dis le moi » le nargua Dean  
« J’ai jamais dit que j’étais d’accord, j’ai dit que ça me gênerait pas » pris au dépourvu.  
« Tu vois papa » hurla Jewel  
« Il a dit oui »

« Tu comptes le nourrir, le sortir, ramasser ses besoins qui vont joliment pousser au milieu du salon » lui lança Dean.  
Castiel tiqua  
« Prends pas ton air de –je ne vois pas que quoi tu veux parler- parce que je sais que tu m’as très bien compris » pesta Dean  
« Pourquoi tu t’acharnes sur moi ?...J’ai rien dit »  
« T’as rien à dire….Tu prends toujours le parti des gosses et c’est encore une fois moi qui vais passer pour le méchant »  
« Mais enfin, Dean…Avec quoi t’arrive, je te signale que c’est toujours toi qui finit par plier à tous leurs caprices » en prenant une mine renfrognée.

« Allez papa » re-supplia Jewel  
« J’ai dit non…Ca clôt le débat »  
« Y a pas eu de débat » bouda Chadwick  
« Y a pas à en avoir….Je suis encore votre père à ce que je sache…Et j’ai dit non…maintenant allez -vous préparer, vous allez arriver en retard à l’école »  
« T’es méchant » lança Jewel en lâchant sa jambe  
« C’est ça…Je suis un monstre, tout le monde le sait » en ébouriffant ses cheveux…Elle se mit à rire et courut rejoindre son frère…  
« T’as encore une fois abandonné » râla Chadwick  
« Mais non » s’indigna la petite  
« Si…C’est pas grave…On recommencera demain »  
« D’accord »

 

Castiel ne put s’empêcher de sourire…Il se leva, prit sa tasse de café vide et se dirigea vers l’évier.  
« Ils sont grands maintenant…Ils sont en âge d’avoir un animal de compagnie, tu ne penses pas »  
« Tu vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi » en le foudroyant du regard  
« T’as pas eu d’animaux quand tu étais gosse toi ? »  
« Si…Mais c’était pas pareil…Je vivais à la campagne, moi…Pas en ville »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Et alors…C’est toi qui va le sortir le clébard quand il aura envie de pisser à 11 h du soir…NON…..C’est toi qui va l’éduquer pour l’empêcher de baver sur les fauteuils ou de voler dans les poubelles…NON…C’est toi qui va devoir te taper les vétos, les crottes sur le trottoir et j’en passe et des moins drôles »  
« C’est bon, ça va, j’ai compris… » en levant les mains en signe de résignation.  
« Bien »  
« Je vais les conduire à l’école…Je dois aller chez Maxime, c’est sur ma route »  
« Merci » répondit sèchement Dean  
« Y a pas de quoi, grincheux »  
« Bitch »  
« Assbutt »

Il sortit de la cuisine suivi du regard par Dean qui soupira…Un chien, non mais quoi encore…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

Jo vint leur rendre visite le lendemain…Elle passait par là avec Oncle Bobby…  
Il avait ramené une tarte aux pécans, la favorite de Jewel ainsi qu’une tarte aux pommes, la favorite de Dean et Chadwick…

Bobby n’était pas vraiment leur oncle…Jo était la demi-sœur de Dean…La mère de ce dernier, Marie s’était remarié avec le neveu de Bobby, Mark, déjà père de Jo à l’époque…  
Cette dernière avait choisi de rester vivre avec lui, elle avait à l’époque 5 ans de moins que Dean…Après quelques petites frictions, ils devinrent inséparables…Ils se considéraient comme frère et sœur à part entière….  
Quand leurs parents divorcèrent Jo reparti avec son père…Arrivé à ses 18 ans, elle le quitta pour revenir vivre chez Marie avec qui elle avait gardé d’excellent contact…Mais surtout pour retrouver Dean qui lui manquait à crever.  
Marie mourut quelques années après, d’une rupture d’anévrisme…  
Dean travaillait déjà, Jo alla vivre avec lui pendant 2 ans puis trouva un travail de serveuse et partit de son côté avec son premier amour, Ash…

Bobby fut toujours là pour eux, il considérait Dean comme un membre à part entière de sa famille et Dean le lui rendait bien…  
Il détestait Ash non pas qu’il ne l’aimait pas à proprement parlé mais il ne correspondait pas l’image qu’il se faisait du gendre idéal pour sa nièce chérie…  
Quand elle annonça leur rupture, il ne put cacher sa joie…  
Quand elle annonça que Castiel était gay, il ne put cacher sa déception…  
Il aurait été le gendre idéal, lui…

Tous réunis autour de la table basse du salon, entre cris, rires et conversations croisées, la question du chien, retomba sur le tapis.

« Oncle Bobby »  
« Oui, Chad ? « en repoussant la visière de sa casquette qui ne quittait quasi jamais sa tête  
« Tu as des animaux ? » tout en mordant dans sa part de gâteau.  
« J’en ai toujours eu…Mais tu le sais très bien, tu connais Jack en plus» le regard suspicieux.  
Jack était le rottweiler qui gardait la ferme de Bobby à l’extérieur de la ville  
« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »  
« Pour rien » sourit-il, sourire en coin.

Bobby entendit Dean soupirer bruyamment  
« Ils se sont mis dans la tête d’avoir un chien »  
« Rhooooooooo mais c’est génial ça » s’écria Jo  
« Tu vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi hein ! » en posant son assiette vide sur le rebord de la cheminée.  
« T’en penses quoi, toi ? » en se tournant vers Castiel qui coupait la croute de la tarte aux pécans, pour Jewel assise par terre à côté de lui.  
« J’en pense rien»  
« Pardon ? » répliqua Dean en se tournant vers Castiel  
« J’ai rien contre l’idée d’avoir un chien dans cette maison mais je dois dire que j’ai un peu de mal avec les animaux »  
« Un peu de quoi ? » continua Dean  
« J’en ai jamais eu…Ma mère était allergique aux poils…A part un canari qui a survécu à peine un an, j’ai jamais eu d’animaux »  
« Et ? » insista Dean  
« Et rien… » en coupant le dernier morceau devant le regard affamé de Jewel…  
« Y a juste que je ne sais pas ce que c’est d’avoir à m’occuper d’un animal de compagnie, c’est tout…Tiens mon ange » en tendant l’assiette à Jewel  
« Merci » en posant sa cuillère sur le sol et mangeant les morceaux coupés avec ses doigts…  
« Jew’ » tonna Dean.  
« Mais Papa…J’arrive pas à attraper les morceaux avec… »  
« Mange ma puce » sourit Castiel en ramassant la cuillère  
« Bah tiens… » lança Dean en pointant Castiel du doigt  
« Tu le vois élevé un chien toi ! Il le laisserait tout faire, ce serait l’enfer ici »  
« Arrête avec ça…Je ne les laisse pas tout faire »  
« AH »  
« Quoi ? AH… »

« Dean a peur des chiens » laissa tomber Jo en reposant son assiette sur la table basse  
« C’est pas vrai » répliqua aussitôt Dean en écarquillant les yeux pour la faire taire.  
« Mon père avait un boxer, Ronin…Il a mordu Dean au cul…Depuis il a une peur bleue des chiens »  
« Putain, Jo…Merde »  
« Dean...Les enfants » tonna Bobby.  
« Oh ça va hein….Tu jures toute la journée devant eux et je dis rien »  
« Je ne suis pas leur père, moi… »  
« J’en connais plein des gros mots » sourit Jewel  
« Vraiment ?...Et bien, c’est du joli » ironisa Bobby.

Jo se leva  
« J’ai une amie dont la chienne va mettre bas »  
« C’est vrai » s’écria Chadwick  
« JO » tonna Dean  
« Bah quoi….C’est pas parce que Meuuuusieur a peur des chiens qu’il doit en privé les autres »  
« Ils n’ont qu’à prendre un chat »  
« On veut pas un chat…On veut un chien » bouda Chadwick  
« Oh mais j’aime bien les chats aussi moi » lança innocemment Jewel en enfournant le dernier morceau de croute de sa tarte  
« Jew » son frère la foudroya du regard  
« Mais je préfère les chiens » se reprit-elle

Castiel ne put s’empêcher de rire en sourdine.  
« Ca te fait marrer hein…Et bien tu sais quoi…Tu t’en occuperas toi-même parce qu’il est hors question que je le fasse….C’est bien compris… »  
« Mais enfin, Dean…Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore dit ? »  
« Rien…Tu dois rien dire…Tes yeux parlent pour toi »  
« QUOI ? » en se levant du fauteuil  
« Mais je veux pas m’occuper d’un chien moi » se défendit Castiel  
« Oh Castiel dit oui » la supplia Jewel à genoux à ses pieds  
« Oui…S’il te plait, Castiel, dis oui…Je te jure que je le sortirais et que je m’en occuperais bien de lui » relança Chadwick  
« Mais enfin Dean…Tu as dit que tu n’en voulais pas ? »  
« JE n’en veux pas…EUX oui et comme visiblement, TU es d’accord… »  
« Mais je sais pas comment je dois faire moi et puis je travaille, j’aurais pas le temps de m’en occuper moi de cette pauvre bête »  
« Je le ferais…Je te le jure…Si je mens, j’irais en enfer »  
« On va y être en enfer, j’vous l’dis moi » marmonna Dean entre rictus et colère contenue.  
« Mais je veux pas » se pétrifia Castiel  
Il se demanda comment Dean avait encore une fois réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage et à lui faire porter le chapeau.  
Il le regarda paniqué, perdu, Jewel accroché à son bas de pantalon et Chadwick le suppliant…  
Tout cela devant le regard moqueur de Jo et d’un Bobby qui dodelinait de la tête désespéré.

« Alors, Cass… » en croisant ses bras  
« Ca fait quoi d’avoir le rôle du méchant »  
Il tiqua  
« Pourquoi, Dean ? »  
« Ils veulent un chien, j’ai dit non mais visiblement mon opinion ne compte plus guère ici…Alors ? »  
« Tu crois que je suis incapable d’élever un simple animal de compagnie, c’est ça ? » se vexa Castiel  
« Je crois que tu es incapable d’élever quoi que ce soit… »  
« Dean » tonna, furieux, Bobby  
« Je parlais pas des enfants, Bobby… » Dean sembla sincèrement blessé qu’il ait pu croire le contraire…Sans Castiel, il ne s’en serait jamais sorti avec eux…Il n’avait jamais fait aucun reproche à son ami sur ce sujet- là sauf sur le ton de l’ironie mais Castiel le savait et n’avait pas relevé la remarque.

« Bien » lança Castiel.  
« Bien quoi ? »  
« Bien…J’accepte »  
« On va se marrer, je le sens » sourit ironique Dean  
« On va avoir un chien, c’est vrai ? » Chadwick se tournait de son père à Castiel et de Castiel à son père…Entre joie et soudaine appréhension aux vues des tensions que cela allait engendrer.  
« Je vais en parler à mon amie » sourit Jo.  
« Euh….Y a personne qui a eu idée de demander de quel genre de chien il s’agissait ? » laissa tomber tout calmement Bobby  
« C’est vrai ça ? » s’inquiéta soudain Castiel

Jewel se leva et courut chez Jo  
« On va avoir un chien ? »  
« Oui, ma puce…Tu peux dire merci à Castiel »  
Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux  
Elle se retourna et sauta dans les bras d’un Castiel devenu soudain très pâle  
« Ca va, Cass… » rit Dean qui ne put s’empêcher de s’en vouloir malgré tout  
« Elle est de quelle race ? « laissa-t-il tomber d’une voix neutre  
« C’est une bouledogue américain »  
« Une bouledogue américain …Mais c’est… »  
« C’est un molosse » se mit à rire Dean  
« Je vais aller m’acheter une caméra…Je sens qu’on va bien rire » continua-t-il.  
« Tu dois pas faire attention à ce qu’il dit, Castiel »  
Il se tourna vers elle en reposant Jewel au sol  
« Lili obéit au doigt et à l’œil…C’est un véritable amour et elle adore les enfants »  
« Lili » répéta, dépité, Castiel  
« Vous voulez un mâle ou une femelle ? »  
« Un mâle » hurla Chadwick  
« Tant qu’à prendre un chien, autant prendre un mec…hein, Cass… » en lui faisant un clin d’œil  
« C’est pas drôle, Dean » la mine décomposée.  
« Je trouve ça hilarant moi »  
« Reste plus qu’à lui trouver un nom »  
« Oh oui…Oh oui… »  
« Vous avez le temps…Elle ne mettra bas avant la fin de la semaine, le temps que les petits soient sevrés, vous devrez attendre au moins 2 mois »  
« 2 MOIS » soupirèrent les enfants d’une même voix  
« Ca vous laissera le temps de lui trouver un nom et de préparer son arrivée…N’est-ce pas, Castiel » en lui lançant un regard complice

« Oui » dans un murmure en s’effondrant dans le canapé sous le regard compatissant d’un Bobby qui foudroya Dean du regard. Ce dernier lui répondit par un haussement d’épaule  
« J’ai rien fait moi » semblait-il lui dire…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel était assis dans la cuisine, penseur devant sa tasse de café…Dean l’avait laissé mariner depuis 3 semaines…Les enfants ne lui parlaient plus que de ce chien devenu sa hantise..  
Il s’était renseigné sur le net...50 kg, ils pouvaient atteindre 50kg….70 cm au garrot…  
Il n’y arriverait jamais…

Dean l’observait…Castiel se forçait à sourire aux enfants…Le panier était déjà dans le hall près du jardin, lieu où il devrait normalement rester…Des jouets encore emballés dans un box en plastique…  
Ils avaient achetés en cassant leur tirelire, 2 écuelles….  
Castiel fit installer à ses frais, une clôture plus haute dans le jardin…

Jo leur téléphona pour leur annoncer qu’ils pouvaient venir choisir leur chien…Ce fut l’effervescence…Chadwick et Jewel étaient intenables…

 

Il but une gorgée de son café devenu froid…Il jeta un œil sur sa montre, il avait pris son après-midi…Dans une heure, il irait chercher les enfants, Jo les rejoindrait devant la grille de l’école…  
Dean était censé travailler si bien que Castiel sursauta quand celui-ci rentra.  
« Dean ? »  
« Salut »  
« Tu as fini tôt aujourd’hui »  
« J’ai laissé le garage à Frank et Kevin…J’allais pas te laisser y aller tout seul »  
« Trop gentil » grimaça Castiel  
« Ecoute, Cass » en tirant une chaise et s’installant devant lui.  
« Je m’excuse »  
« Tu t’excuses pourquoi ? »  
« De t’avoir entrainé là-dedans…Jo a raison…J’ai peur des chiens, c’est pour cela que je n’en voulais pas à la base …Ca et aussi le fait que je savais que j’allais me retrouver avec toutes les corvées clébards sur les bras»  
« Tu as préféré me piéger » en reposant sa tasse  
« J’ai perdu un peu le contrôle, je l’avoue…Mais t’inquiète pas…Je ne vais pas te laisser ramer tout seul… »  
« Merci pour la confiance » soupira Castiel  
« Le prends pas mal, Cass »  
« Je le prends pas mal, Dean…Y a juste que je suis dépassé par les évènements et que je ne veux pas décevoir les enfants….C’est tout »  
« Décevoir les enfants ? » sourit Dean avec tendresse.  
« Mais Cass, les gosses t’adorent…En plus, tu es leur Dieu maintenant…Tu penses, ils ont un chien grâce à toi »  
« A cause de moi » rectifia Castiel en inspirant profondément.  
« On va y arriver…On a surmonté tellement de chose ensemble…C’est pas un p’tit toutou de rien du tout qui va nous effrayer, hein »  
«Ton p’tit toutou de rien du tout peut atteindre jusqu’à 50 kg, je te signale »  
« Ah, Merde » en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise

Ils restèrent face à face, dans le silence, pendant un long moment  
« Tu sais quoi…Je pense que ce chien, ça sera une bonne chose… » finit par lâcher Dean.  
« Vraiment ? » en tiquant  
« Ouaih…Les gosses le méritent…Et puis je sens qu’on va bien s’amuser… »  
« Si tu le dis » sourit Castiel un peu dépité.  
« On va être des maitres géniaux »  
« On va être des maitres géniaux qui vont aller à l’éducation canine avec les enfants, histoire de ne pas perdre un bras en cours de promenade » en se levant  
« Ouaih…Bonne idée ça » en riant

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Jo leur servit de guide…Ils s’arrêtèrent devant une petite maison à la sortie de la ville…  
Dean dut calmer les enfants en élevant la voix, chose qu’il faisait rarement…Il lui suffisait normalement d’un regard pour les remettre sur le droit chemin…  
Castiel frotta ses mains nerveusement sur son Jean quand il sentit la main de Jewel serrer la sienne.  
Elle le regarda en souriant  
« Prête ma puce ? »  
« Oui » avec un grand sourire  
Dean les suivait, la main sur l’épaule de Chadwick à ses côtés.

Une femme d’un certain âge leur ouvrit en souriant…  
« Jo.. »  
« Ella »  
« Ce sont eux ? »  
« Oui…Ella, je te présente, mon frère, Dean…Chadwick et Jewel…Et Castiel »  
« Enchanté » lancèrent-ils en mêlée.  
« Moi de même…Entrez dont »

Dans la cuisine, un énorme panier…Une femelle dogue toute blanche et 7 chiots…  
Les enfants n’osèrent s’avancer  
« Il paraitrait que vous voudriez un petit mâle ? » leur sourit Ella  
« Oui, m’dame » répondit timidement Chadwick

Dean lança un regard complice à Castiel  
« Venez…J’en ai 4…Je vous laisse choisir »  
Elle sortit du panier, sous le regard attentif de la femelle, les 4 petits mâles…

Jewel s’approcha d’un chiot tout blanc avec un début de tâche sur le front  
« Il est beau » en regardant son frère  
« Choisi, Jew…Moi, je donnerais un nom, d’accord ? »  
« Oui » en opinant de la tête  
« Je veux lui »  
« Très bon choix…Tu vas voir ça va foncer avec les semaines…Il sera tout blanc avec juste une grosse tâche noire »  
« Papa ? »  
Les 2 enfants se tournèrent vers Dean.  
« C’est votre chien mes anges…C’est à vous de choisir »  
« On prend celui la alors… »  
« Oui » confirma Jewel  
« On va l’appeler….Apache »  
« Rhoooo oui » sourit Jewel  
« Va pour Apache…Je remplirais les papiers à son nom et je le pucerais à ce nom-là aussi » sourit Ella.

Castiel s’approcha et se baissa…Le chiot se tendit directement vers lui.  
« Oh regarde, Castiel….Il t’aime déjà »  
Il lui sourit  
« On dirait oui »  
« En même temps qui n’aime pas Castiel » lança Jo en regardant son frère qui lui sourit.  
« On fait comment pour les frais ? »  
« Vous avez juste à payer les visites du vétérinaire et la puce…Je connais Jo depuis des années….C’est un cadeau »  
« Je vous remercie, madame »  
« Ella… » le corrigea-t-elle  
« Ella » répéta Dean en regardant Castiel prendre le chiot dans ses bras sous le rire des enfants  
« Vous pourrez venir le chercher dans environ 3 semaines….Je préviendrais Jo »

Ils quittèrent à regret la maison….Castiel était conquis…Les enfants aussi…  
Dean avait fini par prendre le chiot dans ses bras…Jewel avait insisté…  
Un coup de lèche sur son nez, le rire de tous et Dean fut conquis à son tour…  
Ce fut avec impatiente que toute la petite famille compta les jours avant son arrivée.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

En ce début de mois de juin, la famille Winchester et Novak accueilli un nouveau membre…  
Apache…

Castiel s’avéra bien meilleur maitre que Dean ne le crut…Il savait se faire respecter du chiot qui ne le quittait pas d’une semelle…  
Chadwick lui donnait à manger, matin et soir...  
Jewel le réveillait et le couchait tout en partageant ses jeux.

Dean et Castiel eux, passèrent leurs premières semaines « parentales » à ramasser les accidents d’Apache en pestant…

« Merde, Apache » hurla Dean en relevant le pied, dégouté…  
« C’est le mot » répliqua Castiel en hurlant de rire.  
Depuis plus personne ne se promena pied nus dans la maison.

« Apache » soupira Castiel  
Le chiot le regarda assis, balançant la queue, fière, la pantoufle de Castiel déchiquetée dans sa gueule.

 

« PAPA » hurla Jewel, larmes aux yeux.  
« Je t’ai déjà dit de pas mettre tes doigts si près de sa gueule avec ce fichu jouet…Et puis jette moi ce truc, ce couinement me tape sur le système »

 

« Apache…Debout…Apache »  
« Chad…Il a à peine 3 mois, laisse lui le temps d’apprendre, enfin… »  
« Mais, Castiel…Il est assis sur ma PSP»

« Viens Apache, on va promener »  
Chadwick partait avec Jewel …Le chiot refusait d’avancer…  
Ils devaient le tirer par sa laisse…Il laissait trainer ses fesses sur le sol jusqu’à la porte en pleurant.  
« PAPA »  
« Tirez votre plan...C’est vous qui vouliez un chien, non ? »

Les semaines passèrent et Apache se fit sa place…Tous les samedis, après les cours de natation et de danse, ils se rendaient à 3 ou à 4 quand Dean ou Castiel savaient se libérer, au cours d’éducation canine…Apache obéissait…quand il le voulait…  
Les bouledogues étaient dans le genre, des chiens plutôt obstinés…Mais c’étaient surtout des chiens adorables et très famille.

A 6 mois, il répondait à son nom, aux ordres, était propre et équilibré…  
Castiel était assez fier de lui sur le coup…  
Les enfants aussi surtout quand leur père ou Castiel venait les chercher à l’école et qu’Apache attirait tous les regards…A 6 mois, il en imposait déjà…  
Il bavait beaucoup aussi…Dean et Castiel avaient pris l’habitude de mettre un essuie sur leur épaule droite, épaule où le chien avait la manie de poser sa tête tout le long du trajet…

Balty gagatissait devant le chien….  
A coup de :  
« Oh qu’il est beau le toutou à tonton » en lui secouant les bajoues  
« Tu serais un mec, je t’épouserais » en l’embrassant sur le front  
« Quelle paire de couilles d’enfer » en lançant des regards lubriques sous le chien.  
Les enfants ne se lassaient pas de ses pitreries et Apache ne quittait jamais ses genoux quand il était de visite…  
Avec le temps, Balty dut se coucher au sol…Le chien prenant trop de place…  
Un coup de lèche et les cheveux de Balty prenaient la direction des épis…  
« Ce chien m’adore…C’est bien le seul dont la langue me fasse regretter d’être un mec»  
Dean tiqua avant de lever les yeux au ciel  
« Pour l’amour de Dieu, tu pourrais pas penser à autre chose qu’à ça ! »  
« Non, pourquoi le devrais-je ? Apache et moi on se comprend très bien… »  
« Je vois ça » en retirant Apache qui s’excitait sur la jambe de Balty

 

Castiel promenait Apache le matin…Les enfants allaient le faire courir au Parc en rentrant de l’école pendant une heure et Dean le sortait avant d’aller dormir…

Une nouvelle petite routine dans cette famille décidemment bien ordinaire…

 

Fin chapitre I


	3. Madame Fournier

« Comment ça, elle a dit non ? » Dean tentait de contenir sa colère devant les enfants mais celle-ci était inscrite sur tous les traits de son visage.  
Castiel était resté en retrait et ne disait rien mais Dean pouvait ressentir sa peine même si il tentait en vain de la dissimuler.

Jewel allait faire sa première représentation de danse…Une représentation uniquement destinée aux parents proches.  
Quand Madame Fournier, raide et appuyée sur son bâton de bambou avec lequel elle aimait battre la mesure avec son pianiste de mari, avait demandé aux enfants de donner le nom des parents qui seraient présent, Jewel avait tout naturellement cité son père et Castiel.

La professeur s’était alors approchée et avait toisé la petite avec cet air hautain qui irritait Dean au plus haut point.  
« Un père et une mère » avait-elle sifflé  
Et Jewel lui répondit tout naturellement  
« Ma maman est au ciel… »  
Madame Fournier avait reculé d’un pas, un peu mal à l’aise devant sa maladresse…Elle avait totalement oublié que son père lui avait signalé cet état de fait en inscrivant sa fille à son cours de danse…  
Dean détestait Madame Fournier, il se montrait toujours distant avec elle et à peine poli à son égard, l’inverse de Castiel qui restait toujours cordial.  
« Dean…Tous les professeurs de danse classique ont cet air là, ça fait partie du mythe »  
« M’en tape, je l’aime pas…Avec ses airs de prout ma chère, elle me file de l’urticaire »  
Mais Jewel l’aimait beaucoup et de plus, Madame Fournier avait une excellente réputation et la méritait…  
Jewel l’admirait…Jusqu’à ce jour…

« Je suis désolée ma petite mais je ne peux accepter que ton… » Elle chercha ses mots, les yeux mi-clos.  
« Castiel » dit en souriant Jewel tout en tirant sur son tutu blanc…  
« Oui, je sais qui c’est, Jewel…Merci »  
La petite baissa la tête mais la redressa aussitôt, les yeux interrogateurs  
« Pourquoi il peut pas venir ? »  
« Parce qu’il n’est pas un membre de ta famille »

Jewel parut surprise.  
« Mais si… » s’offensa-t-telle  
« Non, Jewel…Ton papa peut venir, ton frère aussi mais je ne peux accepter que chacun invite un ami…C’est une représentation réservée à la famille…Je suis désolée mais il n’y a pas assez de place ici pour accueillir tout le monde »

Jewel se sentit soudain perdue….Castiel était pour elle un membre à part entière de sa famille, elle l’avait toujours connu, il faisait partie de sa vie…  
Qu’on lui dise qu’il n’était pas invité parce qu’il n’était pas de la famille la blessa…Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son professeur refusait sa présence.  
« Mais je veux qu’il vienne! » les larmes aux yeux.  
« Non, Jewel…Et tiens- toi droite…Cesse dont ses enfantillages….Tu es une grande fille maintenant… » gronda-t-elle froidement.

Jewel écouta ses camarades donner le nom de leurs pères, mères et beaux- parents…  
Marissa invitait bien son nouveau papa, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas inviter son Castiel…  
Du haut de ses 6 ans, elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son père et Chadwick seraient là et pas lui…  
Le cours se termina…Jewel ne dit pas un mot, refusant de répondre à ses amies, toutes excitées à l’idée de danser dimanche prochain devant leurs proches….

Ce fut Castiel qui vint la chercher…Quand elle le vit, encore habillé de son tutu blanc, ses chaussons en main…Elle courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras à hauteur de jambes…  
« Et bien, ma puce…Que se passe-t-il ? » en s’abaissant à sa hauteur.  
Il la repoussa légèrement et essuya les larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues.  
« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? »  
« Elle ne veut pas que tu viennes…Elle dit que t’es pas ma famille…C’est pas vrai »  
Elle le regarda avec une telle détresse que Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer.  
« De quoi tu parles ma puce ? »  
« La fête de la danse... »  
« Oui ?» en essuyant à nouveau ses larmes, tout en lui souriant  
« Elle dit que papa peut venir et Chad aussi mais pas toi…Mais je veux pas….Je veux pas que tu sois pas là »  
« Je ne peux pas venir ? » murmura Castiel, la voix neutre.  
Jewel fit non de la tête et se remit à pleurer en se jetant à son cou.  
« Chuuuut ma puce…Viens on va aller parler avec Madame Fournier, tu veux bien? » le plus posément qu’il put pour calmer le chagrin de Jewel et celui qui soudain l’oppressa.

Il la sentit opiner et se releva en la portant…Elle refusait de desserrer son étreinte.  
Le professeur se tenait près du piano parlant avec une mère que Castiel connaissait de vue…Il ne se mêlait pas beaucoup aux autres parents…Il s’était seulement lié à Megan, la mère de Marissa par la force des choses, Jewel et sa fille étaient amies…  
Non pas que Castiel n’était pas sociable mais il n’avait jamais le temps de rester pour lier connaissance…Chadwick l’attendait…

Marissa passait souvent des journées entières chez eux…Megan savait pour Castiel…Jewel ne cachant pas que son Castiel aimait Balty…Pour elle, il n’y avait rien là d’anormal, elle les avait toujours connu…Elle ne voyait que leur lien et aucunement le fait qu’ils soient du même sexe.  
« Balty ? » tiqua Megan en rhabillant sa fille lors de leur première après-midi chez eux.  
« Oui, c’est son amoureux…Il est très rigolo…Hein, Castiel » en se tournant pour le prendre à témoin. Il lui posa la main sur ses cheveux en souriant, un peu gêné, craignant la réaction de la mère de famille devant cette révélation…La franchise des enfants, leur innocence…Il aimerait parfois que certains adultes retrouvent cet esprit-là, tout serait plus facile pour lui.  
Elle avait croisé son regard et lui avait souri…Tout était dit…

 

La mère finit enfin par s’éloigner et Castiel s’approcha  
« Bonjour »  
Madame Fournier lui répondit par un hochement de tête...Le cou raide, le port altier, appuyée sur sa canne…Castiel ne put s’empêcher de la trouver fascinante, le portrait vivant des danseuses classiques comme on pouvait se les imaginer…  
« Jewel m’a dit que je ne pourrais pas être présent dimanche prochain, est-ce que c’est vrai ? » sur un ton qui se voulait poli mais dans lequel on sentait poindre une colère latente.  
« Comme je le lui ai expliqué...Cette représentation est réservé uniquement aux membres de la famille ….Je suis désolée mais nous n’avons pas ni les moyens ni la place pour accueillir tout le monde…Si je fais une exception pour vous, je devrais la faire pour tous et cela m’est impossible…Vous m’en voyez navrée » les lèvres pincées.  
« Mais…Mais je la connais depuis sa naissance, je m’occupe d’elle depuis des années, je… »  
« Je le sais, Monsieur Novak » l’interrompant en insistant sur son nom comme pour lui signifier son absence de parenté avec Jewel  
« Je sais bien que tout cela est dur pour vous mais vous devez vous mettre à ma place…Les règles sont les mêmes pour tous…Je suis navrée…Sur ce, veuillez m’excuser, j’ai un cours à donner »  
Elle le salua et s’éloigna, laissant un Castiel blessé qui par instinct serra plus fort Jewel contre lui.  
« Viens ma puce…Rentrons…Chadwick va nous attendre »  
Elle ne répondit pas…Elle ne desserra pas son étreinte non plus….

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Chadwick les attendait depuis plusieurs minutes devant le complexe sportif…La Ford de Castiel se gara, il ouvrit la portière près à lui faire la remarque sur ses 30 minutes à poireauter dans les courants d’air mais il s’arrêta net quand il croisa les yeux rougis de sa petite sœur assise côté passager et qu’il vit le visage pâle de Castiel se tourner vers lui.  
« Désolé pour le retard, mon grand» la voix lointaine.  
« C’est rien…Justin est resté avec moi…Sa mère vient juste de passer » mentit Chadwick  
« Grimpe derrière, tu veux » lui demanda Castiel  
« Ok » il claqua la portière et alla s’asseoir sans broncher…  
« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » après quelques minutes d’un silence qui lui pesait, cherchant le regard de Castiel dans le rétroviseur.  
« Rien… »  
Le retour à la maison se fit sans un mot…Jewel tête contre la portière…Castiel serrant trop fort le volant…

 

Apache les accueillit à coup de lèches et de jappements…Castiel se dirigea droit vers la cuisine. Jewel le suivit…  
Chadwick caressa longuement le chien en les suivant du regard.  
Dean était occupé de verser les pâtes dans l’eau chaude, Castiel pilla sur place…Il n’était pas censé être là.  
« Surprise » en souriant…Sourire qu’il perdit quand il croisa le regard humide de sa fille  
« Et bien mon ange….Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? »  
Elle n’attendait que ses mots pour s’effondrer dans les bras de son père.  
Dean lança un regard vers Castiel  
« Cass ? »  
Il fronça des sourcils quand il sentit la même détresse chez son ami que chez sa fille.  
« Bon…Vous allez finir par me dire ce qu’il s’est passé ? » s’inquiéta Dean en prenant le visage de Jewel entre ses mains.  
Chadwick suivi d’Apache entra alors…Il tira la chaise et s’assit en attrapant une pomme dans le panier placé au milieu de la table.

Un court silence entrecoupé des reniflements de Jewel  
« Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la bienvenue à sa représentation de danse de dimanche prochain » laissa tomber Castiel en se dirigeant vers le frigo  
« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » s’étonna Dean  
« Je ne suis pas de la… »  
Il ouvrit la porte et prit une cannette de soda.  
« Seule la famille proche peut assister au spectacle » refermant la porte, en restant de dos.  
« Mais tu es de la famille, Cass...C’est quoi ce bordel » s’énerva Dean.  
« Elle peut pas faire une exception, cette pétasse »  
« Dean » tonna Castiel en se retournant en jetant un œil sur les enfants…Il détestait quand Dean jurait devant eux.  
« Elle a dit non »  
« Comment ça elle a dit non »  
« Je ne suis pas de la famille, Dean…Elle a raison » la voix brisée.  
« Mais si tu l’es… »  
« Pour vous, oui….Mais… » en soupirant  
« C’est pas grave…On va pas gâcher cette fête, la petite l’attend depuis si longtemps…Tu n’auras qu’à la filmer…On regardera ça tous ensemble le soir devant une pizza, hum »

Il s’apprêta à quitter la pièce quand Dean l’interpela  
« Si elle ne veut pas que tu assistes à cette représentation alors personne n’ira et dès demain, je lui chercherais un nouveau cours de danse…Pour qui se prend-elle, Putain…Elle sait très bien l’importance que tu as pour nous… »  
« Dean…Laisse tomber…S’il te plait…Jewel a toutes ses amies là-bas…Fournier est une excellente professeur…On se regardera ça dimanche soir et Jewel pourra m’expliquer tous ses pas de danse…hein ma puce »

Elle lui sourit en essuyant ses yeux…  
« Je préfère ce joli sourire »  
Il jeta un regard complice à Dean et quitta la pièce.  
Dean fulminait…Mais en regardant Jewel dans son tutu qui ne lâchait pas ses chaussons, il se dit que Castiel avait raison mais il savait surtout que ce dernier avait été profondément blessé…Il n’avait jamais eu à affronter ce genre de situation.  
Oui…Officiellement il n’était pas de la famille…Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.  
Il sentit soudain le regard de Chadwick sur lui…  
« Les enfants…On doit se parler…Jewel va t’asseoir près de ton frère, s’il te plait»

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Jewel avait répétition le vendredi…Castiel refusa que Dean aille la déposer à son cours…Il craignait qu’il ne fasse un esclandre…Ce que ce dernier n’aurait pas manqué de faire, il ne décolérait pas depuis une semaine.  
Castiel attendit que Megan arrive pour sortir de la voiture et lui confier Jewel.  
« Tu ne montes pas ? »  
« Non….Je n’ai pas le temps…Meg ! »  
« Oui ?» en embrassant la petite  
« Tu pourrais la déposer à la maison après sa répétition…Je ….Je » Il n’avait pas envie de lui mentir  
« Oui…T’inquiète…Je m’en occupe »  
« Merci » en posant sa main sur la tête de Jewel  
« Attention…Mon chignon »  
« Oh pardon» en retirant sa main.

Il leva les yeux sur la plaque posée sur la porte  
« Madame Fournier…Cours de danse classique…De 5 à 12 ans »  
Il ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un pincement au cœur…  
« J’y vais » il embrassa Jewel et salua Megan…Elle connaissait assez Castiel pour savoir que quelque chose le tracassait...Toutes ses émotions passaient par ses yeux….Et là, elle y avait clairement lu la tristesse.  
« Allez venez les filles…Vous allez finir par arriver en retard »  
Chacune prit une main de Megan…Castiel les regarda s’éloigner…Jewel avait retrouvé le sourire…  
Il avait perdu le sien.

Il rentra et s’enferma dans sa chambre pour travailler sur un projet en cours…Un programme de logistique…Mais il n’arriva pas à se concentrer.  
Dimanche, ils partiraient tous et lui resterait là…  
Il aurait bien téléphoné à Balty mais il était pris tout le week-end.  
« Je vais rendre le sourire à une veuve qui n’est plus éplorée et qui possède une superbe villa avec piscine chauffée…J’adore baiser dans l’eau tiède» lança-t-il à l’autre bout du fil, en riant.

Il avait entendu Dean rentrer avec Chadwick et Apache…  
Il avait entendu les rires de Jewel et de Marissa…  
Et puis le silence….Pendant plusieurs minutes…

« Castiel…Castiel » hurla Jewel en frappant sur sa porte le faisant sursauter.  
Personne n’entrait jamais sans permission chez lui et très rare était les fois où ils montaient à son appartement ….  
C’était une décision de Dean devenue une règle…Castiel était chez lui…C’était son appartement…Sa vie privée…  
Castiel tenait à son intimité, lui qui partageait déjà la plupart de son temps avec eux.

Une chambre en mezzanine, un salon avec un coin bureau…Une salle de bain et une petite terrasse…Il ne lui en fallait pas plus…  
C’était chez lui…Même si son chez lui, c’était toute cette maison et ses occupants.

« Castiel » insista Jewel  
« Entre »  
Elle entre ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête lui laissant voir que ses grands yeux.  
« Y a papa qui a dit que tu dois descendre tout de suite »  
Il regarda sa montre  
« On dine déjà ? »  
« Non…Il a dit que tu devais descendre…Il a dit que c’était… » elle chercha le mot  
« Urgent » en lui souriant  
«J’arrive dans 5 minutes »  
« D’accord » elle referma la porte sans être entrée…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean l’attendait au salon...Jo était présente…Chadwick était assis dans le canapé, caressant distraitement Apache et Jewel coloriait accroupie devant la table basse.  
Il hésita un instant. Jo vint à sa rencontre et l’embrassa mais Castiel ne se détendit par pour autant…  
Dean avait l’air nerveux…Debout près de la cheminée, bouteille de bière en main.  
« C’est quoi ça ? Un conseil de famille? » tenta-t-il avec ironie, sans succès  
« Assieds-toi, Cass…On a à se parler »  
Il tiqua « parler » …Il n’aimait pas ce mot dans la bouche de Dean  
« Cass…S’il te plait…C’est important…Viens t’asseoir »

Il finit par obéir tout en s’accrochant au regard de Jo qui ne broncha pas…  
A peine assis sur le fauteuil, Jewel abandonna ses crayons pour venir s’asseoir sur ses genoux.  
« Bon, je vais aller droit au but…Voilà, j’en ai discuté avec les enfants…Avec Jo et Oncle Bobby aussi et ils sont tous d’accord » commença nerveusement Dean  
« D’accord pourquoi ? » en repoussant Jewel à côté de lui.  
« Laisses -moi continuer, tu veux...Donc…J’ai beaucoup réfléchis après cette histoire de cours de danse »  
« Dean » soupira Castiel  
« Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, hein…Ca n’a rien à voir…Et puis laisses -moi terminer s’il te plait…C’est déjà assez compliqué comme ça sans que tu rajoutes ton éternel grain de sable » s’énerva Dean.  
Castiel s’enfonça dans les coussins.  
« Voilà donc comme je le disais, j’ai beaucoup réfléchi ses derniers temps et cette histoire de danse m’a finalement décidé à en parler aux enfants »

Castiel fronça les sourcils…Dean inspira profondément  
« Cass...Est-ce que tu accepterais d’être leur tuteur légal ?»  
« Pardon ? » en s’enfonçant dans le fauteuil.  
« Si il m’arrivait quelque chose, tu sais !…J’aimerais que ce soit toi qui ait la garde des enfants » en baissant les yeux  
Castiel ne répondit pas…  
« Je sais que je t’en demande beaucoup mais …On se connait depuis presque 10 ans maintenant…Tu es mon meilleur ami et même plus que ça, tu le sais bien…Tu connais les enfants aussi bien que moi…Ils t’adorent… »  
Il prit une pause, Dean avait beaucoup de mal avec les mots surtout quand ceux-ci étaient de cet ordre-là  
« T’es pas obligé d’accepter…Je comprendrais que tu refuses…C’est une énorme responsabilité que je te demande de prendre là »

Dean tournait sa bouteille entre ses mains, mal à l’aise, presque gêné mais aussi et surtout angoissé à l’idée que Castiel refuse…Ils n’avaient jamais abordé le sujet…La mort de Tessa était encore tellement présente mais Dean y pensait depuis longtemps déjà…  
Il en avait parlé à Jo auparavant car il se doutait bien qu’elle aurait peut -être du mal à accepter son choix, après tout elle était de la famille et la garde aurait dû lui revenir de droit mais étonnamment elle trouva le choix de Dean, plus judicieux…  
Elle avait beau aimé sa nièce et son neveu, elle se sentait incapable d’assumer leur éducation…Castiel, lui, les avait vu grandir et les avait élevé pendant presque 2 ans…  
Et puis elle ne pouvait nier l’évidence…Les enfants aimaient Castiel…Pour eux, il était plus qu’un ami…Il était comme un second père…

 

Dean leur en avait parlé suite à l’affaire Fournier…Il attendait le bon moment, il pensa que c’était celui-là…A juste titre.  
Si Jewel ne comprit pas tout de suite, ce que signifiait tuteur, Chadwick lui comprit immédiatement.  
Il se tut un long moment.  
Dean les avait laissé réfléchir à leur aise, les avait laissés se parler, entre eux, avec leurs mots d’enfant…  
Evidemment Dean n’avait pas l’intention de mourir demain mais après ce qu’il s’était passé avec leur mère, il préférait prendre les devants, on ne sait jamais de quoi la vie pouvait être faite…

 

Le lendemain soir, quand Castiel les quitta après le souper…Chadwick resta pour aider son père à faire la vaisselle.  
Un long silence seulement brisé par le bruit des couverts et des assiettes.  
« Tu vas pas mourir, papa ? » en posant son assiette sur la table, dos à son père.  
« Avec quoi tu viens ? Bien sûr que non que je ne vais pas mourir…Enfin si mais quand je serais vieux et chiant….Mais pas maintenant… »  
Chadwick ne dit rien  
« Vous pensez que je vous ai parlé de cela hier parce que j’allais mourir ? »  
« Un peu » murmura-t-il  
Dean essuya ses mains et força son fils à se retourner  
« Je n’ai pas l’intention de mourir avant de t’avoir vu toi et ta sœur, marié et moi arrière- grand-père….Mais nous savons toi et moi que la vie n’est pas toujours celle que l’on espère»  
Chadwick baissa les yeux.  
« Je veux que si par malheur, il m’arrivait quelque chose, quelqu’un prenne soin de vous…Et ce quelqu’un j’aimerais que ce soit Castiel…Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, mon grand ? »  
« Oui, ‘pa »  
« Et tu en penses quoi ? »  
« Jewel et moi, on est d’accord »  
« Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt de Jo ou d’Oncle Bobby parce qu’ils sont tous les 2 d’accord, tu sais !»  
« Non…On veut Castiel»

Dean posa sa main sur sa joue.  
« Bien….On va lui en parler »  
« D’accord mais promets- moi que tu vas pas mourir » le supplia son fils  
« Je te promets de vivre le plus longtemps possible et faire de ta vie, un enfer, ça te va comme ça ? » en lui souriant.  
« Je t’aime Pa’ »  
Chadwick se jeta dans les bras de son père…Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment….Dean caressant ses cheveux, le berçant…Son fils, sa chair, son sang…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel était penché, avant-bras sur ses genoux…Jewel le regardait, intriguée…Chadwick jeta un regard perdu vers Jo.  
« Cass ? » Dean déposa sa bière sur la table et s’avança vers lui.  
« Ils voudront jamais »  
« Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Les gosses t’adorent…C’est leur choix »  
« Ils voudront jamais qu’un homosexuel puisse avoir la garde de 2 enfants qui ne sont pas les siens » la voix brisée.  
«Cass…Faut pas t’inquiéter pas pour ça… J’ai téléphoné à Sammy, mon pote avocat…Tu te rappelles ? Celui qui s’est occupé de tous les papiers à la mort de Tessa »  
Castiel refusait obstinément de relever la tête…Il sentit la main de Jewel se poser sur la sienne.  
Il la serra du bout des doigts  
« Cass…Il a dit que dans cet état du pays, ça ne causera aucun problème…Il attend plus que ton accord…Il a déjà le nôtre… »  
« Dean »  
Ce dernier s’accroupit face à lui.  
« T’en pense quoi ? »  
« Comment peux-tu me poser une question pareille…Tu sais combien je tiens à vous… »  
« Je sais, Cass..C’est pour cela je veux que tu prennes soin de mes enfants si il devait m’arriver quelque chose… »  
« Il ne t’arrivera rien….Il ne peut rien t’arriver » la voix tremblante.  
« C’est vrai…Je suis Batman après tout » ironisa Dean  
Castiel se mit à rire  
« T’es con »  
« Merci…Venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment »  
Il tapa de la main sur son genou.  
« Alors, t’en penses quoi ? »

Il releva la tête, les yeux brillants.  
« Tu vas pas te mettre à chialer maintenant…Ils ne sont pas si terribles mes gosses quand même »  
« Ils sont géniaux tes gosses…Ils savent de qui tenir en plus» en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le vert de ceux de Dean.  
« C’est en partie grâce à toi, Cass…Ne l’oublie jamais »  
Castiel essuya ses larmes naissantes.  
« Si les enfants sont d’accord…Dis à Sam que c’est d’accord pour moi aussi»  
« Génial…Merci, Cass….Merci pour tout…Putain je remercie Dieu de t’avoir mis sur mon chemin, tu sais…Tu es ce qu’il m’est arrivé de meilleur après Tessa et mes enfants »  
« Arrête Dean…Tu ne crois pas plus en Dieu que moi »  
« C’est faux…Dieu, c’est moi » en riant  
« Tu dis oui alors ?» lança Chadwick en se levant.  
« Oui…Je veux bien si vous voulez bien de moi »  
Chadwick s’avança tandis que Dean se releva suivi du regard par Castiel.  
« Tu vas être notre 2eme papa ? » lança innocemment Jewel  
« Non, ma puce….Tu n’as qu’un seul papa…Je serais… » Il chercha le mot  
« Comme un oncle » répondit Chadwick en fixant sa sœur et puis Castiel  
« Comme un oncle, voilà » répéta ce dernier en fixant tour à tour les enfants.  
« Mais on a déjà un oncle » répliqua, un peu perplexe, Jewel en pensant à Bobby. Elle fit la moue.  
« Et si je restais Castiel, tout simplement » en lui touchant le bout du nez de l’index.  
« Oui » en lui souriant et se tournant vers son frère qui opina à son tour.

Dean avait repris sa bière et jeta un regard furtif vers sa sœur…Elle lui sourit.  
Il avait toujours su que son choix se porterait sur Castiel et ce depuis le jour de l’enterrement de Tessa mais il voulait que le temps passe, que les enfants grandissent, qu’ils comprennent…La réaction de Jewel suite au refus de Madame Fournier avait été l’élément déclencheur.  
Il devait bien se l’avouer, il avait eu peur…Peur d’abord en téléphonant à Sam que ce dernier lui dise que c’était impossible parce que Castiel n’avait pas un lien direct avec les enfants comme pouvait l’avoir Jo mais surtout, il avait peur que les préjugés prennent le dessus sur tout le reste…Qu’on lui refuse le droit de choisir un homosexuel comme tuteur légal pour prendre soin de sa famille quand bien même celui-ci faisait partie de leur vie depuis presque 10 ans.  
Sam l’avait rassuré sur ce point..  
Et là, ce fut lui qui eut peur…Peur que Castiel refuse malgré son attachement évident aux enfants…Dean restait leur père, est-ce que Castiel se sentirait capable de les élever seul ?  
Et puis, il n’était pas doué avec les mots…Il ne savait pas comment aborder la chose avec lui…  
En fait, il se mentait, il était persuadé que Castiel accepterait…Il avait juste peur et il était incapable de savoir pourquoi…  
Il était soulagé à présent…La réaction de son ami, celles des enfants…  
Lundi matin, il lancerait la procédure…Ca prendrait du temps, Sam l’avait prévenu…Mais Dean avait pris sa décision…Ils avaient pris leur décision….  
Ensemble comme une famille…  
Il but une gorgée de sa bière en trinquant à la santé de Madame Fournier…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le lendemain eut lieu la représentation de danse…Dean foudroya le professeur du regard et ne lui adressa pas la parole tout le temps qu’il fut là…Elle tint ses distances…De toutes manières, elle avait d’autres chats à fouetter que de gérer les humeurs d’un père qui ne l’avait jamais aimé…  
Jewel fit partie de l’ouverture du spectacle…Jo filmait, Dean s’extasiait et Chadwick n’avait d’yeux que pour une jeune danseuse qui attendait son tour en travaillant ses pointes, attendant son passage avec sérieux.  
Elle finit par croiser son regard et lui sourit…Il rougit et détourna le sien…  
Son père s’en aperçut, il jeta un œil vers la jeune fille qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que son fils…Elle était plutôt jolie.  
Il fit un clin d’œil à Chadwick en souriant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa fille.

A la fin du spectacle, quand tous les petits rats saluèrent les parents…Jewel vint en courant vers Jo.  
« C’était bien ? Tu as aimé ? » en s’adressant à la caméra…  
Dean se mit à rire avec tendresse…Elle pensait que Castiel l’avait vu danser et la voyait encore à présent, il n’eut pas le cœur à la contredire, ni personne d’ailleurs.  
Elle se tourna vers son père  
« Tu as été magnifique ma puce »  
« J’ai fait une faute » en baissant la tête  
«Tu as été parfaite » Dean se pencha vers elle, en lui posant la main sur sa joue.  
« C’est vrai ma chérie » confirma Jo en éteignant la caméra.

« Bonjour »  
Il leva les yeux sur Megan et John, son mari…Marissa se tenait à côté d’eux.  
« Bonjour, Meg »  
« On pensait aller boire un café juste à côté…Ca vous dirait de nous accompagner ? »  
Dean se leva…  
«C’est gentil mais on doit rentrer »  
« Castiel nous attend » continua Jo.  
« Pourquoi vous lui demandez pas de venir nous rejoindre ? »  
« C’est une bonne idée ça, Dean….Je suis sûre qu’il acceptera….Ca nous fera du bien…Il fait plein soleil…Rien de tel qu’un petit verre en terrasse entre amis… » supplia Jo.  
Dean se tourna vers ses enfants…Jewel était déjà en grande discussion avec Marissa…  
« Chad ? »  
« Un milkshake fraise ? »  
« Un milkshake fraise » lui sourit Dean…  
« Alors d’accord »

Dean se mit un peu à l’écart et téléphona à Castiel tout en regardant Megan rire avec Jo.  
Il revint quelques secondes après.  
« Il nous rejoindra là-bas …le temps que les petites se rhabillent et ce sera bon… » Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase  
« OH PAPA….Je peux le garder ?» en tirant sur son tutu…Marissa s’en mêlant à son tour.  
Il soupira…  
« Bon d’accord »  
« Allez dire au revoir à votre professeur, on vous attend ici » lança Megan.  
« C’est ça…Allez dire au revoir votre cerbère à chignon » grinça Dean.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel les rejoignit…Il s’assit à la droite de Dean qui lui avait gardé une place sans même s’en rendre compte, écartant John qui avait fait un geste pour tirer la chaise vers lui…  
Jewel ne put s’empêcher de montrer à Castiel qu’elle portait toujours son tutu  
« Papa a dit oui… »  
« Et à part ça…C’est moi qui plie à tous leurs caprices »  
« Elle était tellement contente après son spectacle….Et puis c’est juste un tutu…C’est pas comme si elle me demandait de conduire ma voiture non plus »  
«Ca s’est bien passé ? » en baissant le regard.  
« Elle était géniale…Jo a tout filmé, tu rateras rien » en lui souriant, lui tapant du coude sur le bras.

John les observa longuement durant l’après-midi qui s’éternisa jusqu’au soleil tombant…  
Ils rirent beaucoup, parlèrent plus sérieusement aussi.  
Chadwick sortit sa PSP et partagea plusieurs partie avec John…Ni Dean ni Castiel n’étaient très doués à ses jeux-là…John si…  
Jewel et Marissa répétèrent leur spectacle pour tous les clients du café qui les applaudirent, détournant les regards des parents de leurs conversations…Les faisant sourire et applaudir à leur tour.

« Merci…J’ai passé une excellente après-midi » lança Dean en les quittant.  
« Nous aussi…On devrait faire ça plus souvent » confirma John.

Quand l’impala s’éloigna et que la Ford la suivit, Megan ne put s’empêcher de penser que cette famille ordinaire n’était décidemment pas si ordinaire…

 

 

Fin chapitre II


	4. Camping

Dean n’arrêtait pas de pester depuis plus d’une demi- heure…  
Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de dire oui ?  
Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de vouloir en plus monter cette tente qui refusait obstinément de prendre forme sous ses coups de marteau et ses injures…

Chadwick, mort de rire, tentait en vain d’aider son père qui refusait de s’avouer vaincu  
« On devrait attendre Castiel, tu sais papa !»  
« Ca veut dire quoi, hein ? Que je suis trop con pour planter 4 piquets?»  
«6 » le corrigea son fils  
« Oh ca va hein ? » Dean était exaspéré, son t-shirt lui collant à la peau, le gênait dans ses mouvements…Le soleil avait atteint son zénith, la température dépassait allégrement les 30 degrés…  
Il ne rêvait que d’une chose, plonger dans le lac qui s’étendait au pieds de leur campement de fortune.  
Castiel et sa stupide idée de sortie du week-end.  
Il était où d’ailleurs ? Ca faisait une heure qu’il était parti avec Jewel pour chercher du bois pour le feu.  
Il était sûr qu’il se foutait de sa gueule caché derrière un arbre avec sa fille.  
Il leva les yeux sur son fils qui le regardait avec pitié sans pouvoir se départir de ce sourire sur ses lèvres qui l’énervait encore plus  
.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Chadwick avait sauté de joie quand Castiel lors du déjeuner 4 jours plus tôt avait proposé une sortie en famille.  
Dean n’avait pas directement tilté sur sortie « nature »…Il pensait à une promenade pédestre dans les bois mais certainement pas un week-end dans ses mêmes bois à éviter les piqûres de moustiques et le dos en marmelade sur un sol qui ne ressemblait pas à son doux matelas.  
« C’est une bonne idée » laissa-t-il tomber en buvant son café encore à moitié endormi.  
« Une petite sortie en famille ne pourra pas nous faire de mal, en plus ils annoncent du beau temps »  
Jewel avait sauté de joie sur place en balançant les mains  
« Apache…Apache...Papa a dit oui…On va aller dormir dans les bois » en quittant la cuisine suivi du chien qui n’y comprenait rien  
« Dormir dans les bois ? » répéta Dean, en reposant sa tasse sur la table, mortifié.  
« Tu m’as pas laissé terminer, Dean » sourit Castiel en mordant dans son toast  
« Tu veux dire que je viens d’accepter de roupiller à la belle étoile ? »  
« Oui » en riant  
« Pas question » en se levant  
« Je déteste ça…C’est bourré de bestioles et les seuls fois où je me suis retrouvé à faire du camping, j’ai été bon pour des orages et des attaques de moustique en règle…PAS QUESTION QUE JE REVIVE CA »  
« Papa…Tu as promis « lui signifia son fils  
« C’est juste l’histoire d’une nuit, Dean…Fais un effort pour une fois »  
« Oh toi ça va hein…On sait que tu adores te rouler dans l’herbe, évidemment que ça t’emballe…Je suis un citadin, moi…Un vrai de vrai qui aime respirer le CO2 et écouter le bruit des moteurs » s’enflamma un Dean pris au piège.  
« C’est pas la peine de t’énerver comme ça » le visage de Castiel se ferma  
« Je demanderais à Jo de venir avec nous…J’ai promis aux enfants une sortie en famille…Excuse- moi d’avoir pensé que ça te ferait plaisir »  
« Commence pas hein….Tu sais très bien que j’adore ça, les sorties en famille …Y a juste que le camping et moi, ça le fait pas… »  
« On a bien ri la dernière fois avec maman » murmura Chadwick  
« Tu parles…Ses saloperies de moustique m’ont vampirisé jusqu’à la dernière goutte de sang»  
« Tu sais qu’il existe des moustiquaires et des sprays pour ça, Dean ? » fit remarquer Castiel  
« Oui, merci pour l’info, je suis au courant figures toi mais j’allais pas me promener avec le filet sur ma tête non plus…Et puis ce fichu spray ne marchait pas… »  
« Bah maman et moi, on a pas été piqué»  
« Normal, ils s’acharnaient tous sur moi »  
« Elles » le corrigea Castiel  
« Quoi, elles ? »  
« Elles s’acharnaient sur toi…Ce sont les femelles qui piquent pas les mâles »  
« Va te faire foutre » hurla Dean en quittant la table  
« Pas question que j’aille me faire chier dans la brousse » en sortant de la cuisine  
« Il va venir » sourit Chadwick en avalant une cuillère de céréales  
« Je sais » répondit Castiel en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

 

Le samedi suivant de bonne heure, tous embarquèrent dans la Ford de Castiel…Dean avait accepté bon gré malgré de les accompagner…3 suppliques de Chadwick et un regard triste de Jewel avaient suffi à le convaincre mais il refusa tout net que son bébé, c’est-à-dire son Impala, se retrouve perdue dans les bois.  
Les enfants chargèrent le coffre…2 tentes prêtées par Jo, un réchaud, la nourriture, la trousse de secours et tout était prêt  
Chadwick et Jewel s’assirent à l’arrière avec Apache qui posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Castiel, côté conducteur …  
Dean entra le dernier  
« Putain, 7h du mat’…Tu parles d’un week-end de repos » ronchonna-t-il en mettant sa ceinture.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Et là, il se retrouvait à ronchonner à nouveau…Il avait à peine réussi à planter 2 piquets de la tente qu’il partagerait avec ses enfants.  
« Merde…Fais chier »  
« Dean » tonna la voix de Castiel devant les jurons de ce dernier.  
« T’es là toi !…Ca fait une heure que vous êtes parti…Vous étiez où ? »  
« Jewel voulait un peu se promener »  
« Et nous alors ? »  
« Dean, je t’ai proposé de monter les tentes, c’est toi qui a refusé « en jetant au sol sa pleine brassée de bois.  
« Elle est où la tente, papa ?» demanda innocemment Jewel, en jetant ses quelques morceaux de bois sur le tas de Castiel…Apache assis à ses côtés.  
« MERDE » en balançant le marteau au sol et s’éloignant…Il pouvait entendre son fils se mettre à rire et Castiel prendre la direction des manœuvres.  
Il avait besoin de se calmer...C’était leur week-end, il n’allait pas tout gâcher avec son éternel sale caractère, après tout ce n’était que pour 2 jours.  
La prochaine fois…  
Il n’y aura pas de prochaine fois…en balançant son pied dans le sol.

 

Le calme, le silence seulement interrompu par le chant des oiseaux eurent un effet relaxant sur lui…  
Il s’assit sur un tronc d’arbre qui donnait sur l’énorme lac Peanlow…Il avait trouvé un peu d’ombre, il crevait de chaud…  
Il fut soudain assailli par ses souvenirs…Tels les ressacs de l’eau sur la rive.  
Tessa…  
Il avait accepté, il y a quelques années de ça, pour elle, de faire du camping sur la côte Ouest, dans un de ses grands parcs nationaux qu’elle affectionnait tant…Ancienne cheftaine, elle adorait ça…Dean détestait la nature…Mais il aimait Tessa…  
Ils avaient passé un week-end à 3…Jo avait gardé Jewel trop petite à l’époque.  
Ce furent une de leur dernière sortie en famille…  
Il soupira…Il ressentit soudain son absence…Un pincement au cœur…Il n’avait plus pensé à elle de cette manière- là depuis un long moment. Il s’en voulait presque mais en même temps, la vie continuait et elle n’aurait pas aimé le voir s’éteindre…  
Il sourit, il goutait enfin au bonheur, à nouveau…Il savait que Tessa veillait sur eux…Il savait qu’elle serait heureuse pour lui.  
Sa famille…Cette famille qui lui était si précieuse…Chadwick, Jewel, Jo, Bobby et même Balty mais Castiel surtout…  
Il se demandait souvent ce qu’il serait advenu de sa famille si il n’avait pas fait partie de leur vie…  
Il lui devait beaucoup, il le savait…Il devrait le lui dire plus souvent.  
Mais Castiel en avait eu tout autant besoin…Sa famille avait volé en éclat quand il avait annoncé son homosexualité…Que celle de Dean l’accepte comme il était méritait tous les sacrifices…  
Mais quels sacrifices ? Dean sourit…Il n’y avait aucun sacrifice dans leur vie…Juste une union magique…Une famille extraordinaire…  
Il s’appuya sur ses genoux et se releva.  
« Juste 2 jours mon grand…Fais un petit effort »

 

Quand il rejoint le camp, quelques heures s’étaient écoulées, il avait été rappelé à l’ordre par son estomac qui criait famine.  
Les tentes étaient dressées, l’une à côté de l’autre…Une petite pour Castiel, un plus grande pour lui et les enfants.  
Jewel jouait avec le chien, lançant le bâton dans le lac…Apache hésitant sur la rive finissait par se jeter à l’eau…  
Chadwick était assis à la droite de Castiel penché sur le réchaud…  
Un bruit et ce dernier sursauta en se retournant…  
« Dean »  
« Je crève la dalle » en inspirant profondément…Ca sentait les saucisses grillées.  
« JEWEL » hurla Chadwick…Ils pouvaient enfin manger, leur père était de retour.  
« Ca va ? » lança doucement Castiel.  
« Oui…Désolé pour la crise de tout à l’heure » en frottant sa nuque, ennuyé  
« T’inquiète les enfants et moi on en a bien ri »  
« J’en doute pas une seconde » en s’asseyant à ses côtés.

Ils mangèrent en riant...Bataille de grain de maïs version lancée de cuillère…Apache courant de droite à gauche pour avaler tous les grains qui s’échappaient des assiettes et tombaient sur le sol comme un divin présent pour son estomac, véritable puits sans fond.

Les enfants voulurent plongés dans le lac…Castiel refusa...Digestion d’abord…  
Dean décida de faire une sieste…Il avait travaillé tard la veille…Il était crevé.  
Castiel partit se promener avec les enfants…Le chien refusa de les suivre, restant auprès de Dean…Ses plongées dans le lac l’avaient visiblement épuisés.

 

Quand ils revinrent au milieu de l’après-midi, Dean s’était déjà réveiller…Torse nu en bermuda de plage noir…Il les attendait.  
« Bah alors…Ils sont où vos maillots ? » leur sourit-il

Les enfants se ruèrent dans leur tente en s’hurlant dessus pour passer en premier, sous le regard las d’Apache couché à l’entrée.  
« Tu viens pas nager avec nous ? » lança Dean à Castiel qui fixait le lac.  
« Si » Il avait été distrait tout à coup, comme rattrapé par des souvenirs douloureux.  
« Cass ? » en s’avançant vers lui  
« Ca va, mec ? »  
« Oui…T’inquiète » en lui souriant et se dirigeant vers sa tente.

Il ne fallut pas plus de 5 minutes pour que ses 2 enfants réapparaissent….Chadwick en maillot de bain rouge et Jewel dans son petit 2 pièces qui courut vers lui, bouées- brassières en main qu’elle tendit à son père.  
Il finissait de les gonfler quand Castiel sortit de sa tente.  
Dean avait toujours été étonné par la stature de son ami….Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le voyait torse nu mais il était toujours surpris de voir que derrière ses airs fragiles, se cachait une musculation plutôt marquée.  
Il détourna le regard quand il s’aperçut que Castiel le regardait à son tour.  
« Bon...Viens là toi » en tendant les bouées vers sa fille qui lui tendit ses bras.  
« Pourquoi je dois encore les mettre, papa…Je sais nager moi »  
« Je sais ma puce mais c’est dangereux…Tu restes près de nous…Tu m’entends »  
« Oui » en opinant de la tête tout en trépignant d’impatience.  
Chadwick avait déjà sauté dans le lac en criant et riant sous le choc thermique.  
« Oh purée, elle est glaciale » en pataugeant.  
« Tu restes près de la rive, Chad » hurla son père  
« Allez venez » lança ce dernier.  
Dean prit sa fille dans ses bras qui lui serra le cou.  
« Prête ? » en souriant  
« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

Il prit son élan, courut et se jeta dans l’eau, jambes repliées.  
Il hurla de plus belle avec Jewel morte de rire qui se frottait le visage trempé…  
Effectivement l’eau était plutôt froide  
« Oh putain…Cass amène toi…Elle est super bonne » mentit Dean.  
« Je vois ça » en s’approchant du bord.  
Il hésita un long moment…Un trop long moment.  
« APACHE » hurla Dean…Le chien se leva d’un coup et courut vers le lac.  
Castiel n’eut pas le temps de réagir, le chien lui avait sauté dessus et le poussa dans l’eau.  
Il moulina des bras le temps d’une seconde pour s’aplatir à la surface de l’eau sous le fou-rire de tous les Winchesters…  
Il sortit la tête de l’eau en repoussant ses cheveux trempés.  
« Salaud » en aspergeant Dean d’un revers de main.

Ce furent batailles d’eau, courses de natation que Chadwick gagnait à chaque fois…  
Ce fut du volley avec un ballon de plage que Castiel s’était époumoné à gonfler et qu’Apache explosa moins d’une heure après.  
Apeuré par le bruit du ballon dans sa gueule, ce dernier se rua hors du lac et se refugia, sans avoir eu la bonne idée de se secouer avant, sous la tente de Castiel.  
« Merde, Apache » en nageant vers la rive.

Sa tente ressemblait à une piscine mais le regard paniqué du chien l’empêcha de le gronder…Il le caressa, le rassura, sortit son sac du couchage qu’il mit au soleil.

« Cass… »  
« J’arrive…2 minutes… »  
« Prends le ballon en mousse dans la tente » lança Chadwick

Il lança le ballon dans l’eau et prit son élan mais pas de chance pour lui…A force de remonter et de redescendre de la rive, la terre était devenue boue…  
Son pied dérapa…  
Tous les 3 le regardèrent s’élever, les pieds et les mains battant de l’aile en l’air avant de se prendre le lac de pleine face.  
Il n’eut aucun son…Tous regardaient en direction du point de chute. Castiel réapparut la mine déconfite.  
Ce fut une explosion de rire auquel se joignit le rire cristallin de Castiel.  
« J’ai fait pipi dans l’eau » hurla Jewel en riant.  
« C’est dégueulasse » hurla à son tour, Chadwick en s’éloignant à la nage de sa sœur.

 

Dean sirotait une bière assis face au lac…Les enfants, épuisés, jouaient à Uno près du feu que Castiel avait allumé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ce dernier sortit de sa tente, pantalon court et chemise en jean clair aux manches retroussées.  
« Les enfants…Allez- vous habiller…Vous allez prendre froid comme ça»  
Ils étaient toujours en maillot…Tout comme leur père.  
Ils se levèrent sans rechigner et obéirent.

Castiel jeta un coup d’œil à son duvet qui semblait n’avoir pas trop souffert de la panique humide d’Apache.  
Il vint s’asseoir à côté de Dean, assez loin que pour respecter cet espace personnel qui lui était si précieux excepté aves ses enfants, mais assez près que pour pouvoir ressentir sa chaleur.  
« Merci, Cass » murmura Dean  
« Ca faisait un bail que je m’étais plus autant amusé »  
« Moi aussi » sourit Castiel.  
Dean se pencha sur le frigo box posé à sa gauche, il prit une bière et la posa près de Castiel, regard rivé sur la surface du lac…  
Le soleil commençait doucement sa descente.  
« Tu penses à quoi ? »  
« A mon père » en baissant la tête  
« On allait souvent camper…On adorait ça, on se retrouvait à deux, rien qu’à deux…C’était devenu nos moments privilégiés…» en soupirant  
« Je suis désolé, Cass »  
« Désolé pourquoi ? »  
« Que ce soit terminé comme ça avec ton paternel »  
« Moi aussi »  
« Je me suis souvent demandé comment je réagirais si un de mes gosses m’annonçait qu’il était…homo »  
« Et ? »  
« Honnêtement, Cass… » en buvant une gorgée de bière, fixant le lac.  
« Ca me ferait drôle…Je dois être comme tout parent, au fond…Je rêve de mariage, de robe blanche…D’être grand-père…Ce genre de truc quoi »  
« L’un n’empêche pas l’autre, tu sais...Les gays peuvent se marier dans certains états et rien ne nous empêche d’avoir des enfants » d’une voix douce, sans jugement…Il comprenait la réaction de Dean…Elle était naturelle…  
« Oui, je sais mais c’est pas pareil…Ca doit être un restant de mon éducation à l’ancienne» rit-il un peu ennuyé.  
« C’est juste une question de vision »  
« Ca te blesse ce que je viens de dire? » s’inquiéta Dean.  
« Tu rejetterais Chadwick ou Jewel si ils étaient gay ? »  
« T’es fou ! » s’indigna Dean  
« Ce sont mes gosses, je les adore…Je ne veux que leur bonheur moi….Bien sûr que ça me ferait mal mais jamais, Nom de Dieu, Cass…Jamais je les laisserais tomber »  
« C’est là toute la différence…Mon père ne m’a jamais pardonner ce choix de vie »  
« Mais y avait rien à pardonner… »  
« Pour lui, si…C’était un pêché, l’ultime pêché…Le pire de tous…Son fils, celui dont il était si fier, ce fils qu’il disait aimé, n’était plus qu’une abomination à ses yeux et aux yeux de Dieu… »

Dean sentit la détresse s’abattre sur son ami.  
« Cass » dans un murmure  
« Il m’a demandé de choisir…Et j’ai choisi…Il m’a fichu dehors à 17 ans et ne m’a plus jamais adressé la parole…Je ne voyais ma mère que quand il s’absentait. Si Tessa n’avait pas été là, je me serais laissé dériver »  
« Le prends pas mal, Cass…Mais pour moi, ce mec n’avait rien d’un père…Comment peut-on renié sa propre chair, son propre sang, c’est quelque chose qui me dépasse »  
« Je ne lui en veux pas, tu sais…C’était un bon père »  
« Un bon père ? Il t’a foutu dehors, Cass…Il t’a jeté comme une merde…Il ne sait pas ce qu’il a perdu d’ailleurs »  
Il termina sa bière  
« Mais nous on sait ce qu’on a gagné » en se levant…Ils croisèrent leurs regards.  
« Viens…On va préparer à manger avant que les gosses se mettent à hurler qu’ils ont faim »  
« Les gosses ? » ironisa Castiel  
« Oui bon…Ca va…Je crève la dalle…T’es content comme ça ! »  
« Je termine ma bière et j’arrive…Allume le réchaud…Enfin si tu sais comment on fait… » en souriant  
« Bitch »  
« Assbutt »

 

Ils mangèrent dans le silence…Les enfants étaient éreintés…Ils n’allaient pas tarder à s’effondrer…Ils touchèrent à peine à leurs assiettes...  
Moins d’une heure après, ils dormaient comme des bienheureux…  
Castiel penché sur le lac, faisait la vaisselle accroupi au bord de l’eau.  
Dean le rejoint  
« Une dernière bière ? »  
« Je range ça et je te rejoins »

 

Il s’assit sur le tronc d’arbre devenu leur banc public…Le soleil était pratiquement couché baignant le lac d’une teinte orangée  
« MERDE » ragea Dean en écrasant un moustique qui venait de se poser sur son bras.  
« Salope » en chassant le corps mort d’une pichenette.  
Castiel vint le rejoindre et lui tendit un tube.  
« Tiens…Tu traces une ligne sur les endroits susceptible d’être piqué et ça les chassera »  
« Autant dire que je peux me tartiner tout le corps…Ses saloperies m’adorent… »  
Il entendit Castiel étouffé un rire.  
« Viens t’asseoir et admirer ce couché de soleil, va »

Castiel s’assit à distance, comme à son habitude.  
Ils regardèrent le soleil s’éteindre sans un mot…  
Dean se sentait bien…Libéré, léger…Là, avec ses enfants et Castiel.  
Il sourit en lui-même…Il n’échangerait sa vie pour rien au monde….Il avait eu son lot de malheur…Un père absent, une mère morte trop jeune, sa Tessa…  
Mais il y avait eu aussi tellement de bonheur, ses enfants, ses trésors…Jo, cette sœur, cadeau du ciel…Bobby, cet oncle qu’il regardait comme un père…  
Il rit en pensant à Balty, ce rayon de soleil permanent qui illuminait leur vie. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi lui et Castiel n’emménageaient pas ensemble mais ils ne s’aimaient pas d’après ce que lui avait dit Balty…Ils s’adoraient, ce n’était pas pareil…  
Dean avait eu du mal au départ, devant leurs gestes de tendresse, leurs baisers volés, leurs mains qui se tendaient et se cherchaient…Ils restaient discrets devant eux mais Dean les avait souvent surpris dans les bras l’un de l’autre…Ils étaient touchant, ensemble sans être vraiment un couple.  
Balty faisait partie de leur vie depuis 6 ans maintenant…Dean avait fini par presque tout accepter de lui.  
Et puis, il y avait Castiel…Presque 10 ans d’une amitié qu’il n’aurait jamais crue possible alors…  
Il jeta un regard en coin sur son ami dont les derniers rayons du soleil reflétaient dans l’immensité de ses yeux bleus.  
Qui aurait cru que lui, le macho borné se lierait d’amitié avec un homosexuel affirmé, jusqu’à aller partager le même toit. La vie réserve parfois de belles leçons de tolérance et de remise en question.

« Qu’est-ce qui a ? » lança, intrigué, Castiel en se retournant vers Dean.  
« Rien…Je pensais juste qu’on avait une sacrée chance, les gosses et moi… »  
Castiel tiqua…Tête penchée avec cette habitude de s’interroger qui touchait toujours autant Dean.  
« Je sais pas si je te l’ai assez souvent dit mais merci, Cass…Merci pour tout…Je sais pas ce qu’on serait devenu sans toi »  
« C’est moi qui devrait te dire merci…Merci d’avoir fait de moi, une part de cette famille…Merci de m’avoir accepté tel que je suis…Merci d’être là… »  
Dean se tourna à nouveau vers le lac.  
« On fait une sacrée une famille, tu ne penses pas ? »  
« La meilleure…J’en voudrais pas d’une autre, même pour tout l’or du monde »  
« Moi non plus »  
Ils terminèrent leurs bières et se quittèrent d’un salut de la tête…

 

  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Un hurlement dans la nuit…Castiel sortit en catastrophe de sa tente…Les cheveux hirsutes et le visage chiffonné…Le chien était debout devant la tente des Winchesters, grognant…  
« Dean ? Les enfants ? »  
« Y a un monstre » hurla la petite…  
« Apache » lança Castiel au chien qui se rua à l’arrière de la tente…

Jewel était accroché au cou de son père qui n’en menait pas large…Chadwick assis, ronchonnait, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.  
« C’est un raton laveur, Jewel »  
« Mon cul…T’as vu son ombre…T’as vu comme la tente à bouger…Un ours oui » lança son père  
« Papa..Y a pas d’ours par ici »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? »  
« Trouillard » en se recouchant.  
« Chad…Te rendors pas… » ordonna son père…  
« Papa » las

 

Castiel, torse nu et pantalon pyjama blanc fit le tour de la tente…Il attrapa au passage une branche près du tas de bois et s’avança.

« Apache au pied....Sortez et venez voir votre monstre » hurla Castiel

Il vit arrivé Dean, la mine renfrognée, Jewel marchant derrière lui se raccrochant à son T-shirt, en se cachant …  
Chadwick, boudeur, suivait sur ordre de son père qui ne voulait pas le laisser à l’arrière au risque de se faire dévorer par un loup ou un ours affamé….  
« Pa’ … »  
« Y a pas de Pa’ qui compte dehors…Putain mais qu’est-ce qu’on fout ici…Bordel »

« La lumière, Chad » ordonna Dean  
Son fils tendit sa lampe de poche…  
Debout devant eux, Castiel et Apache…A leur côté, emmêlé dans le tendeur, un jeune cerf…  
« Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh » s’exclama Jewel  
« Dean…Tu veux bien m’aider à délivrer ce tueur sanguinaire, s’il te plait » sourit en coin, Castiel.  
« Oh ca va hein…Commence pas… » en marmonnant entre ses dents  
Jewel s’avança à son tour  
« Non, ma puce…Recule…Il pourrait te blesser avec ses bois…Il a peur, il pourrait te faire mal sans le vouloir »  
« Mais ils sont tous petits » fit remarquer la petite, suppliante  
« Chad…Empêche ta sœur de venir, tu veux » lança un Dean sur la défensive.

Dean maintint la tête du cervidé pendant que Castiel s’efforça tant bien que mal à enlever le bois qui s’était coincé dans le nœud…Le cerf se débattit menaçant de faire s’effondrer la tente.  
« Fais gaffe, Cass…Il va bousiller la toile »  
« Excuse- moi mais c’est qu’il a de la force cet animal »  
« Rhooo pousses -toi là… »

Castiel s’écarta et bloqua l’animal…Dean le détacha en moins de temps qu’il fallut pour le dire…Mais l’animal paniqué, se retourna et ne lui laissa pas le temps de s’écarter…  
Il rua apeuré, perçant la toile…Celle-ci en se déchirant fit aboyé Apache, ce qui fit paniqué encore plus le pauvre animal qui ne trouva rien mieux à faire que de se ruer sur Dean , le renversant et lui écrasant du sabot son entrejambe…  
Il s’enfuit dans les bois poursuivi par le chien.  
« Apache…Ici » hurla Castiel…Le chien revint immédiatement.

Tous avaient le regard posé sur Dean qui se tordait de douleur au sol…Un œil sur la toile déchirée…  
Jewel serrait son frère à la taille…Chadwick fixa la lumière de la lampe de poche sur son père.  
« Dean » s’inquiéta Castiel, entre envie de rire et un peu de crainte aussi.  
« Je déteste le camping » la voix étouffée par la douleur, plié en 2 sur le sol…  
« C’est officiel…Les cerfs sont des tueurs sanguinaires » laissa tomber Castiel.  
Il entendit Dean se mettre à rire tout en continuant à geindre en tenant son entrejambe.  
« Tu perds rien pour attendre….Attends que je me relève…Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe »  
« Celui de cerfs, je suppose »  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut Chadwick qui explosa de rire…Jewel n’y comprit rien mais le fait de tous les voir rire, détendit l’atmosphère et elle se détacha de son frère.  
« T’as mal, papa ? »  
Les rires redoublèrent…

A 4h du matin, on pouvait entendre le bonheur éclater en pleine nuit….

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le lendemain fut un partage entre promenade à laquelle cette fois-ci, Dean participa…  
Brochettes de poulet…Parties de cache- cache pour faire plaisir à Jewel…  
Parties de cache-cache qui vira d’ailleurs au pugilat, le chien les trahissant tous…Ca râlait, ça riait…Ils retrouvèrent tous au sol à se bagarrer en se roulant dans la poussière…

Ils terminèrent la journée par un plongeon dans le lac…Puis vint le temps du retour, avec regret…  
Ils démontèrent les tentes dans le silence…

 

Les enfants ne se firent pas prier ce soir-là pour aller dormir…A 20h, ils étaient déjà au lit.  
« On va refaire du camping, papa ? » supplia Jewel  
« Tu veux, ma puce ?» en lui caressant la joue  
« OUI » enthousiaste  
« On verra ça » en la poussant par les épaules  
« Allez, on dit au revoir à Cass et dodo »

Ce dernier déballait les valises dans le salon…  
« Bonne nuit, Castiel »  
« Bonne nuit, ma puce »  
« On va refaire du camping…Papa a dit oui »  
« Vraiment ? » en levant son regard sur Dean qui se tenait derrière sa fille, la main sur son épaule.  
« Chad, tu viens ? » lança-t-il.  
Ce dernier embrassa Apache et les rejoint.  
« C’était génial » en s’adressant à Castiel.  
« J’ai trouvé aussi »  
Il l’embrassa d’un baiser vif sur sa joue comme Chadwick le faisait toujours…Il tenait de son père pour cela…Il arriverait vite le temps où il se contentera d’un hochement de tête pour le saluer.  
« Bonne nuit Chad »  
« Salut, Castiel…A demain »  
Il les regarda s’éloigner suivi de Dean…

 

« Une dernière bière ? » lança ce dernier  
« Non…Je n’en peux plus là et demain, j’ai un boulot de dingue qui m’attend…J’ai besoin de dormir» en souriant.  
« Bonne nuit, Cass »  
« Bonne nuit, Dean »  
« Et tu sais quoi » l’interpella Dean alors qu’il s’éloignait avec son sac.  
« Quoi? « en se tournant sur le côté  
« J’ai adoré ce week-end…On devrait camper plus souvent »  
« Je le pense aussi »  
Dean le salua et partit vers la cuisine…Castiel jeta son sac sur son dos…  
Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil sur les tentes à même le sol….

Il revit le visage de son père…Les souvenirs, les blessures….  
Il tomba alors sur le ballon de mousse qui dépassait d’un des sacs et sourit  
Les souvenirs, les fou-rires…  
Sa famille si peu ordinaire…

 

Fin chapitre III


	5. Le centre commercial

Dean gara l’Impala et soupira…Il jeta un œil à Castiel côté passager…  
Le parking était rempli…Il pesta entre ses dents.  
Ils avaient décidé de se rendre en famille dans le nouveau centre commercial qui avait ouvert ses portes 2 mois plus tôt un peu à l’extérieur de la ville.  
Il fallait de nouveaux vêtements pour les enfants qui grandissaient décidemment trop vite. Et puis ceux de Dean commençaient à ressembler à plus rien à force de les laver 1000 fois avant qu’il ne se décide à les jeter….  
Castiel n’avait besoin de rien mais Dean l’avait supplié de l’accompagner quand Jo se désista…

Généralement, ils ne faisaient pas les courses ensemble…Parfois, exceptionnellement, ils se retrouvaient à pousser le caddie au Supermarché mais c’était un fait rarissime non pas que Dean ou Castiel ne voulaient pas y aller ensemble, mais souvent l’un ou l’autre profitaient de l’occasion pour faire autre chose, nettoyage, lessive ou rangement dans la maison, les enfants étant hors de leurs pieds.  
C’était devenu une habitude et personne n’en eut jamais rien à redire.

En presque 2 ans, cela devait être la troisième fois qu’ils se rendaient ensemble dans un centre commercial…Normalement, c’était Castiel qui s’occupait d’habiller les enfants, Dean détestant les grandes surfaces et la foule inhérente à ce genre de lieu.  
Mais là, c’était un peu différent…  
Ce centre commercial était gigantesque et Dean était curieux de voir ça…Et puis les enfants l’avaient soulé pour qu’il vienne avec…Pour cette fois, il pouvait bien céder…

Apache les regarda partir et s’installa confortablement dans son panier, tête pendante…Il était libre pour les heures à venir.  
Dean, sur le coup, l’envia.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

L’entrée ressemblait à une copie du Panthéon…C’était kitsch au possible mais les enfants s’extasièrent devant le monumental carton mâché qui s’offraient à leurs yeux.  
« C’est d’un moche » laissa tomber Dean en levant le regard sur les fausses colonnes.  
Le centre commercial comportait 5 étages avec chacun une dizaine de magasin en tous genres et plusieurs pôles de restauration ainsi qu’une salle de cinéma.  
A l’entrée, une fausse statue de César de 3 mètres…Dean en resta dubitatif…Comment pouvait-on dépenser autant d’argent pour créer de telles horreurs pensa-t-il en marmonnant.

« Bon…Les enfants…Si on se perd…On se donne comme point de chute, cette gigantesque.... j’ai pas de mot » il resta en suspend un instant, en dodelinant de la tête.  
«.... c’est même pas digne d’un Peplum italien de seconde zone» en se pinçant l’arête du nez de deux doigts.  
« Mais pour éviter d’en arriver là, on fera en sorte de rester ensemble…Donc pas de lèche vitrine sans prévenir qu’on s’arrête…C’est bien compris ? »  
« Oui papa » répondirent en cœur Jewel, Chadwick et ….Castiel  
« Quand tu auras fini de te foutre de ma gueule toi » en le foudroyant du regard, rieur.

Jewel prit la main de Castiel…Chadwick se plaça aux côtés de son père qui posa nonchalamment sa main sur son épaule…Son fils essaya bien de se dégager mais Dean lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui souriant. Il finit par laisser faire son père, non sans avoir bataillé pour la forme.

Ils choisirent d’abord de faire le tour du rez de chaussée…Histoire de voir et de s’émerveiller devant l’imagination débordante et souvent outrageuse, dont faisait preuve chaque magasin pour attirer la clientèle…Les devantures en mettaient plein la vue, toujours avec comme thème commun, la Rome Antique…Jewel courait d’une vitrine à l’autre suivie du regard par un Castiel aux aguets.

Chadwick lui indiquait du doigt les magasins à la mode…Tout cela dans une ambiance bruyante, mélange de musique de fond criarde et de brouhahas sans fin...  
Ils n’étaient pas là d’un quart d’heure que Dean avait déjà envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Ils finirent par entrer dans un magasin de vêtement pouvant convenir à toute la famille. Dean partit d’un côté avec Chadwick, chez les hommes et Castiel tiré par le bras par Jewel, se retrouva chez les filles.  
Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans maximum 30 minutes aux cabines d’essayage.

Dean et Chadwick attendaient depuis presque 15 minutes quand ils virent enfin arriver Castiel, les bras chargés, Jewel accroché à ses basques.  
« Enfin…C’est pas trop tôt »  
« La prochaine fois, je m’occupe de Chad et toi de la petite » répliqua Castiel, en jetant la pile de vêtement sur une chaise.  
« Bon…On y va » Dean fouilla la pile de vêtements pour lui et Chadwick, et sortit un Jean délavé et un pull noir à col roulé.  
« Tiens » en les donnant à Castiel  
« C’est pour moi ? » s’étonna ce dernier  
« Non, c’est pour le Pape» soupira Dean en levant les yeux au ciel  
« En quel honneur ? »  
« Ca…Tu t’arranges avec les gosses… »  
« Pardon ? » un peu dubitatif  
« C’est leur idée… »  
« Leur idée ? Mais pourquoi ? » en tiquant.  
« Parce que tu achètes toujours plein de truc pour nous et que tu t’achètes plus rien pour toi» lança Chadwick en prenant ses vêtements.  
« Mais si » baissant la voix, touché par le geste des enfants.  
« Tu as toujours les mêmes fringues » insista Chadwick.  
« C’est pas vrai » bouda Castiel  
« Dis et moi ? » lança Jewel en tirant sur sa manche.  
« Quoi, mon ange ? »  
« Je peux pas essayer ? »  
« Viens là » Il prit pris les vêtements un à un et les posa sur son bras puis de sa main libre, prit celle de Jewel.  
« Dean…Tu attends là ? »  
« J’ai pas trop le choix, je pense » en croisant les bras debout devant sa pile de vêtements.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

10 minutes après, Chadwick sortit de la cabine…Dean se redressa…Dieu qu’il avait changé…Il ressentit une certaine fierté en observant son fils…Il était grand pour son âge et plutôt bien bâti pour un gamin de 10 ans.  
Il avait mis un Jean noir et un T-shirt bleu avec un aigle qui prenait toute son épaule gauche…  
Il jeta un regard vers son père qui dressa le pouce d’un air satisfait…  
« Castiel…Tu viens voir ? »  
Dean sourit, ses enfants avaient toujours besoin de l’approbation de Castiel même si ils s’adressaient toujours à leur père en premier…  
Castiel sortit à son tour tout en offrant à Chadwick un sourire approbateur.  
« Wouah…La classe » lança ce dernier en voyant Castiel dans son Jean moulant et son pull noir qui faisait ressortir ses yeux…  
Dean remarqua que Castiel avait fait son petit effet sur la gente féminine…Il sourit…Si elles savaient.  
« Ca serre de trop » se plaignit-il en s’agenouillant.  
« Ca va se donner, Cass….T’inquiète…. » lui lança Dean en ne le quittant pas des yeux.  
« Je te trouve très beau » lança une petite voix derrière lui.  
Jewel s’avança et Dean eut un pincement au cœur…Jewel était le portrait de sa mère…Le sourire qu’elle arborait sur son visage en était une copie.  
Elle tourna sur elle-même pour montrer sa robe rose à son père.  
« Tu es superbe ma puce » en s’approchant.  
Il sentit le regard de Castiel sur lui…Ils avaient dû penser la même chose…

« A ton tour Pa’ » lança Chadwick  
« Changez- vous d’abord, j’irais après »  
« J’ai encore plein de robe à essayer » lança Jewel  
« Oui mais je te l’ai dit ma puce…Tu ne pourras en prendre que 2…Il va falloir choisir »  
« Mais Castiel… »  
« 2..Jewel »  
« D’accord mais t’es pas gentil» en rentrant dans la cabine, la mine boudeuse.  
Chadwick sortit, son père prit sa place.

« Génial » lui lança ce dernier quand il sortit à son tour.  
« Ah bon ? Ca fait pas trop jeune ? »  
« Castiel » hurla Chadwick  
« Oui…Quoi ? » en sortant la tête de la cabine.  
Il tomba sur les fesses de Dean moulé dans un Jean noir avec un écusson de parachute sur la poche arrière  
« D’après ce que je peux voir, ça lui va très bien » sourire en coin  
« Quand tu auras fini de reluquer mon cul toi » lança Dean en se retournant.  
Castiel se redressa, il sortit de la cabine en reboutonnant sa chemise.

En plus du jean noir, Dean portait un sweet gris chiné.  
« C’est parfait » lança Castiel sur un ton neutre.  
« Tu trouves….Gris chiné….Ca fait pas trop jeunot ? »  
« Dean » soupira Castiel  
« T’as même pas 35 ans…T’es pas vieux tout de même ? »

Tout à coup, Dean sentit les regards se poser sur eux…Il jeta un coup d’œil sur la file d’attente du magasin…Des rires en coin, des coups de coude…  
Il allait faire une réflexion à Castiel quand Jewel apparut…  
Habillé d’un petit pantalon ¾ bleu marine et d’un T-shirt « Hello kitty »

« Je peux prendre ça ? »  
« C’est très joli » sourit Dean en se penchant vers elle.  
« Castiel….Je peux prendre le T-shirt de Disney aussi? »  
« Tu demandes à ton père ma puce »  
« Papaaaaaaaaaaaa… » en le suppliant du regard  
« Tu es sûre ? Parce que le magasin est grand…Tu ne pourras pas prendre tout ce que tu veux, tu le sais ? »  
« Oui oui…Castiel me l’a dit…Y a un bujet… »  
« Un budget » la corrigea Dean.  
« Va…Prends le »  
« Merciiiiiiiii » en s’encourant dans sa cabine.  
« Et c’est moi qui cède toujours aux enfants » murmura Castiel en glissant sa chemise dans son pantalon  
« Tu pourrais pas te rhabiller dans la cabine !» le rabroua Dean, en écarquillant les yeux.  
« Va te rhabiller toi-même avant de me faire la leçon…Y a des gens qui attendent là »  
« Oui, CHEF » en le saluant militairement.

« Qui paie ? » lança Dean à Castiel  
« On paie à tour de rôle et on fera les comptes à la maison »  
« Bonne idée….J’ai pas envie de coltiner la calculette ici…Ca me soule déjà » en sortant sa carte de crédit.  
Castiel tendit les sacs aux enfants et ils sortirent suivi du regard par quelques clients.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Une aubette à hot dog  
« Je crève la dalle…Qui en veut un ? » Tout sourire  
« Répondez pas tous à la fois surtout » dépité  
« Je veux une glace moi » lança Jewel qui se dandinait sur place tout en balançant le bras de Castiel, main dans la main  
« Moi aussi, Pa’ »  
« Fils indigne » en tendant un billet au vendeur.  
Il l’avala en 3 bouchées…Quand il rouvrit les yeux...3 autres paires l’observaient médusés.  
« Bah quoi…J’avais faim » en postillonnant.  
« Je vois ça…Et ce serait gentil si tu pouvais éviter de partager ton repas avec moi» lança Castiel en chassant en morceau de pain de sa chemise.  
« Oh purée, Pa’…T’es trop fort » lança Chadwick en riant.

 

Ils décidèrent de monter au dernier étage et de faire le chemin inverse…Du 5eme au 2eme, ça paraissait plus logique…Ils prirent un des 4 ascenseurs transparents qui faisaient l’aller et retour non-stop entre chaque étage.  
« On irait plus vite avec les escalators » ronchonna Dean devant le monde agglutiné devant les portes  
« J’veux aller dans ça, Papa » lança Jewel en pointant du doigt l’ascenseur en verre qui montait.  
Dean jeta un œil à sa montre et respira profondément…Ce n’était que le début de son calvaire…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Au 5eme, Ils s’arrêtèrent dans une boutique de jeu vidéo…Chadwick voulait acheter le dernier « Call of duty ».  
Plusieurs jeux étaient à l’essai dont un jeu de danse sur tapis…Jewel y tira Castiel qui refusa d’y jouer…Pendant que Chadwick discutait avec le vendeur, elle vint tirer sur le pantalon de son père.  
« Papa…Tu viens jouer avec moi ? »  
« Hein ? » se détournant de la conversation.  
« Viens » le tirant par sa main  
« Chad…Je suis au fond avec ta soeur…Tu me préviens quand tu te seras ENFIN décider »  
« Okay Pa’ » distraitement sans lui porter la moindre attention.

Dean se retrouva devant un tapis face à un écran géant.  
« C’est quoi ce truc ? » se sentant piégé.  
Jewel se mit à côté de lui.  
« Tu dois mettre tes pieds sur les carrés qui font de la lumière »  
« Pas question » en reculant.  
« Allez Dean…Fais lui plaisir…Une seule partie » le taquina Castiel.  
Il se pencha vers lui.  
« C’est blindé de monde ici…Il est hors de question que je passe pour un imbécile devant tous ses geek boutonneux pré-pubères»  
« Tu passeras juste pour un père qui veut faire plaisir à sa fille »  
« Tu me fais chier, Cass avec tes putain d’arguments à la con »  
« Surveille ton langage…C’est rempli d’enfants ici »  
«Merde, Cass »  
« Allez papa » supplia Jewel  
« Tu vas me le payer » ragea-t-il en rejoignant sa fille.

Castiel prit les sacs de Dean et ceux de Jewel…Celle-ci appuya sur démarrer…  
Michael Jackson résonna et les lumières commencèrent à clignoter sur le sol.

Jewel n’éprouva aucun problème à suivre le rythme dès le départ…Dean se trompait un pas sur 2. A coup de « TUUUUUUUUUUU » à chaque faux pas, il se mit à jurer entre ses dents.  
Le rythme s’accéléra au même rythme que les erreurs de Dean…Jewel riait de voir son père s’emmêler les pieds…Rires auxquels se joignirent bientôt ceux de Castiel.  
Attiré par le bruit, Chadwick vint les rejoindre.  
« Allez Pa’…Tu vas pas te laisser battre par une fille quand même » en riant à son tour.  
Les gens s’attroupèrent autour du jeu…La sueur sur le front de Dean dû aux spots et à son énervement rendait la situation encore plus hilarante…

La chanson se termina sur une victoire écrasante de Jewel.  
« Ce jeu est ridicule »  
« Tu n’as jamais eu le sens du rythme » lança en riant Castiel.  
« Jamais eu le sens du rythme Hein » lança Dean en souriant en coin tout en se retournant.  
« Viens là, toi »  
« Moi ! » paniqua Castiel en reculant.  
Chadwick et Jewel lui saisirent les bras et le poussèrent vers le tapis.  
« Je ne sais pas danser » en voulant fuir mais Dean l’attrapa par sa chemise  
« Pas question que je sois le seul à passer pour un imbécile »  
La petite foule finit par l’encourager et Castiel finit par céder, tête basse.  
Chadwick sortit son téléphone portable et filma la scène.

Jewel s’approcha et lança la musique, Dean et Castiel cherchant en vain à la relancer…  
Les Bee gees...  
« Ils devraient penser à se mettre à jour » rechigna Castiel.

Aucun des 2 ne s’avéra être un bon danseur…Ce fut le concours de celui qui ratait le plus de pas…Les « TUUUUU » résonnaient en parfaite communion….Les enfants étaient morts de rire, le public s’amusait devant ses 2 adultes tentant tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme qu’ils avaient perdus dès les premières notes…  
Au final, ce fut Castiel qui gagna avec….15%...  
« Ce jeu est ridicule » répéta Dean  
« J’ai gagné » sourit Castiel  
« Tu veux une revanche ? » lança Dean  
« Vous laisseriez pas la place aux autres, les tarlouzes » lança une fois masculine.  
Le visage de Dean se décomposa…. Chadwick se retourna…Castiel le vit chercher du regard l’anonyme dans la foule…  
La foule finit par se disperser…Dean chercha en vain le propriétaire de la voix…Il avait disparu  
« Même pas les couilles de se montrer » gronda-t-il  
« Viens, Dean…C’est rien…On va pas gâcher notre après-midi pour si peu » lui sourit Castiel  
« T’as raison…Allez on y va les gosses…On a encore 3 étages à se taper… »  
Castiel paya le jeu de Chadwick….Les enfants continuèrent à s’amuser et s’émerveiller de tout…Dean ne dit plus un mot, Castiel se tint un peu à l’écart…

L’après-midi avançant, Dean finit par reprendre son entrain comme si de rien n’était, aider en cela par l’enthousiasme des enfants…Castiel se rapprocha. En ressortant du magasin de chaussure, ce fut comme si rien de tout cela ne s’était jamais passé…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Quand ils arrivèrent au 2eme, Jewel réclama une pause, elle avait mal aux pieds, elle devait faire pipi…Chadwick, lui, avait soif…La glace citron avait fait son effet...Ils décidèrent de se poser à la terrasse d’une taverne intérieure.  
Jewel courut aux toilettes avec son frère.

Dean assis face à Castiel qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
« On devrait éviter de sortir sans Jo dorénavant » finit par laisser tomber Castiel.  
« Pourquoi ? » se surprit Dean.  
« Ca éviterait que ce genre d’incident ne se reproduise »  
« Quel incident, Cass ? » Il se souvint soudain du magasin de jeux vidéo.  
« Tu parles de l’autre connard là ? »  
« Dean »  
« Rien à foutre…Je vais pas arrêter de sortir avec MA famille sous prétexte que quelques crétins sans cervelle nous prennent pour un couple, quand même ! » en se pointant du doigt.  
« Ca t’a pas gêné ? »  
« Si tu savais comme je m’en fous….Ce qui me fait chier, c’est qu’il n’a pas eu les couilles de venir nous le dire ça en face… »  
« Cela aurait changé quoi ? »  
« La position de ses dents… »

 

Avant que Castiel n’eut le temps de répliquer, Jewel arriva en trompe  
« Papa…papa…T’as pas des pièces ? »  
« Des pièces ? Pourquoi faire ? »  
« Y a un flipper avec la guerre des étoiles…On peut…On peut dit » se trémoussant sur place.  
Dean fouilla ses poches  
« Vous êtes où? »  
« Juste là » en pointant l’entrée où Dean pouvait apercevoir Chadwick qui attendait sa sœur.  
« Tu t’éloignes pas de ton frère, tu m’as bien compris? »  
« Oui Papa » en prenant les pièces que son père lui tendit et filant aussi vite.

La serveuse vint à leur table…Dean prit une bière, Castiel, un café…Ils commandèrent 2 sodas pour les enfants.  
Castiel rangea les sacs désordonnés qui jonchaient le sol…Ils avaient encore achetés quelques vêtements pour Chadwick et des baskets pour Jewel…Dean s’était acheté un Pull bicolore et encore un Jean.  
Castiel s’acheta un T-shirt « Fuck you »  
« Franchement, Cass » avait lancé Dean en souriant.

 

« Encore un étage et on peut se barrer de cet enfer » relança Dean.  
Castiel resta silencieux, absent.  
« Qu’est-ce que t’as ? C’est encore cette histoire? C’est plutôt moi qui devrais en faire tout un plat, tu ne crois pas? »  
« Parfois je me dis que… » en baissant la tête  
« Tu te dis quoi, Cass ? » en s’appuyant des avant-bras sur la table pour s’approcher de lui.  
« Tu penses que les enfants ont déjà eu droit à ce genre de réflexion ? » en jetant un œil vers Chadwick et Jewel qui s’amusaient près du flipper.  
« Avec quoi tu arrives?...C’était juste un mec mal luné, Cass….Rien d’autre »  
« J’ai bien vu tous les regards sur nous…Dean…Je..Je…Je veux pas être un obstacle pour vous »  
« Mais putain, Cass…Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend? Je suis à la ramasse là » sincèrement perdu.  
« Rien...Laisse tomber »  
« Pas question…On en a déjà parlé…On ne se cache plus rien…On se dit tout…Je veux pas revivre les mois de silence qui ont failli tout bousiller »  
« C’était pas pareil Dean…Tu venais de perdre Tessa »  
« M’en fous….Parles moi »  
« Ce n’est pas le lieu, ni le moment »  
« Ne m’oblige pas à te botter le cul en public, tu veux ! » gronda Dean.

Castiel but une gorgée de son café.  
« J’ai juste peur que le fait que nous vivions sous le même toit ne finisse par vous faire du tort…Personnellement, ça ne me gêne pas, tu sais…Mais depuis l’histoire avec le prof de danse»  
« Ca n’a rien à voir » le coupa Dean.  
« Cela a tout à voir, Dean…Elle n’a jamais approuvé notre façon de vivre…Quand j’ai vu la réaction de Chadwick…Quand…Quand j’ai vu la réaction de Jewel…Je me suis dit que peut-être je n’étais pas la bonne personne, ni à la bonne place »  
« Ta gueule » tonna Dean  
« Si c’est pour sortir des conneries pareilles, je préfère encore que tu la fermes »  
« Dean »  
« Les gosses t’adorent, ils savent qui tu es, ce que tu es…Ils sont assez intelligent pour faire la part des choses…Si les adultes en sont incapables, je les emmerde…Mais il est pas question que tu te sentes de trop à cause de crétins trop obtus du cul pour voir le mec génial que tu es…On s’en fout que tu sois pédé, Cass…Tu comprends ça…Pour nous, tu es juste Castiel, un membre de la famille…Point barre »  
« Dean » lança Castiel en regardant tout autour de lui…Dean sans s’en rendre compte avait haussé le ton.  
« QUOI ? » en fustigeant un passant.  
« Calmes-toi »  
« Comment ça me calmer ? …Tu te fous de moi…Ca fait 2 ans qu’on vit ensemble…Presque 10 ans qu’on se connait et là, t’arrives avec tes gros sabots… »  
« C’est justement parce qu’on se connait depuis si longtemps que je te dis ça, Dean…Les gens sont cruels…Plus encore les enfants…Jewel va rentrer en primaire…Je ne veux pas que ses camarades de classe finissent par la pointer du doigt et ne me dit pas que ça n’arrivera pas…Ce qu’il s’est passé cet après-midi, ce n’est pas qu’une parole en l’air, Dean… »  
« Tu veux en arriver où là ? Tu veux plus que les gens nous voient ensemble, c’est ça…Merde c’est quand même un comble, c’est toi le pédé qui s’assume plus et moi l’hétéro qui assume pour 2…C’est du délire »  
« Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez à cause de moi »  
« Mais n’importe quoi…Là, je te jure, Cass…Je suis à 2 doigts de t’en foutre une » Dean était furieux, son visage avait pâli et ses traits s’étaient tirés…  
« On en reparlera à la maison »  
« NON…On en parle maintenant…Et je vais mettre directement les choses au claire entre nous… » en le pointant du doigt.  
Castiel ramena ses mains sous la table et baissa le regard…On aurait dit un enfant grondé…Dean s’enfonça dans sa chaise et laissa la pression retombée.  
« Au départ, je me suis posé les mêmes questions que toi quand tu nous as proposé d’emménager sous le même toit…Je me suis demandé ce que les gens en penseraient, j’ai pensé aux enfants, aux conséquences de tout cela…Je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre notre amitié à cause des répercutions d’une telle décision…Je venais de perdre Tessa…Te perdre m’aurait achevé »  
Il vit Castiel sourire en relevant légèrement la tête.  
« Et puis je me suis dit que c’était notre vie, nos choix…Tu fais partie de l’équilibre de cette famille, Cass…Des réflexions comme celles de tantôt, on en a déjà eu et on en aura encore…Maintenant que cela te gêne aujourd’hui parce que tu penses aux enfants, je peux le comprendre mais je te conseille d’en parler avec eux d’abord…Tu serais bien étonné de leurs réactions…Tu fais partie de leurs vies, Cass…A part entière »  
Il leva la tête et plongea dans les yeux de Dean.  
« Tu vis ta vie, je vis la mienne…Mais il est hors de question que je change NOTRE vie parce qu’elle ne convient pas à quelques péquenauds qui s’imaginent que parce que 2 mecs vivent sous le même toit, ils sont automatiquement pédés ou en couple »  
Castiel avait du mal quand Dean crachait à tout bout de champs pédé mais il était touché de le voir défendre bec et ongle sa famille…Dean en fait n’avait jamais réussi à voir Castiel tel qu’il était, sexuellement parlant…Même quand Balty était là, même quand il les surprenait…

Pour Dean, Castiel restait son Castiel…Son ami…C’était aussi de là que provenait le problème...Dean n’arrivait à comprendre qu’on les prenne pour un couple parce qu’il ne voyait pas Castiel comme un gay, parce qu’il trouvait leur relation normale...  
Comme le lui avait dit Jo, Dean n’aurait pas du tout était pareil si Castiel avait été Balty…Elle lui avait même assuré que jamais Dean n’aurait emménagé avec lui sous le même toit…  
Ce que Dean aimait chez Castiel, c’était sa discrétion même dans ses préférences sexuelles…  
Parfois cela faisait mal à Castiel mais en même temps, il se sentait tellement fusionné à cette famille qu’il était prêt à ce sacrifice- là.  
Il sourit, en fait les seuls qui semblaient assumer son homosexualité étaient les enfants…  
« Qu’est-ce qui te fait marrer ? »  
« Rien, Dean…Tu as raison, je vais en parler avec eux…Si jamais dans l’avenir, il y a des soucis, on s’arrangera à ce moment-là, quitte à changer quelques-unes de nos habitudes »  
« Voilà » sourit satisfait Dean, persuadé d’être la raison de ce revirement…Ce n’était pas tout à fait faux mais il y avait surtout que Castiel était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour ne pas perdre sa famille...Et encore moins Dean.

« Castiel…Tu as pas des pièces ? » une petite voix les fit revenir à la réalité  
Il jeta un œil sur sa montre.  
« Encore une partie et on y va….Et dis à Chadwick que vos boissons sont là…Je croyais qu’il mourait de soif ? »  
« Non non…Il a bu de l’eau du robinet des toilettes » en souriant prenant la pièce que Castiel lui posa dans la paume  
Elle resta main tendue  
« C’est tout ? »  
« C’est tout…J’ai dit une partie »  
Elle partit à nouveau boudeuse.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ils passèrent la fin d’après-midi à flâner…Ils achetèrent encore quelques sweet pour Chadwick et son père et une robe pour Jewel.  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous à l’Impala au coffre rempli…  
Dean appuyé à l’avant avec Castiel à ses côtés…Les enfants courant autour de la voiture, infatigables.  
Tous barbes à papa en main…  
« C’est vraiment moche » laissa tomber Dean en jetant un dernier coup d’œil à l’entrée du centre commercial.

Il avala la dernière portion et jeta le bâton dans une poubelle copie d’un fut de bière.  
« On y va » hurla-t-il  
« Oui Pa’ »  
Castiel se redressa et jeta un œil sur la voiture où Jewel se battait avec son frère pour rentrer la première…Dean leva les yeux au ciel en ouvrant sa portière.  
Il sourit

Oui, il en ferait encore des sacrifices pour cette famille si ordinaire….  
Il en avait déjà fait…Elle les valait tous…

Fin chapitre IV

 


	6. L'art moderne selon Balty

Dean resta dubitatif de longues minutes devant ce qui semblait lui être une statue…Une femme avec un sexe d’homme …Enfin d’après ce qu’il pouvait en déduire en lisant le titre de l’œuvre  
« Androginasia »  
Parce que pour ce qui était de l’œuvre en elle-même, il fallait vraiment chercher loin pour y voir une femme et un sexe d’homme.

Ce fut Jewel qui le sortit de sa demi-contemplation.  
« Papa…Tu viens ? »  
« J’arrive » la voix perdue  
« Ca te perturbe à ce point ? » s’interrogea Castiel, sourire en coin.  
« Tu peux me dire où tu vois une femme dans cet espèce de bloc de ferraille rouillée toi ? »  
« Je suppose que ses 2 semblant de protubérances sont censés représenter sa poitrine et ça » en pointant un fil de fer  
« Un sexe d’homme »  
« Et bien…Elle n’est pas gâtée la pauvre » se mit à rire, Dean.  
Castiel lui sourit  
« Allez viens….On a encore 3 salles à visiter et visiblement ton fils à l’air aussi perdu que toi devant l’art moderne »  
« T’appelle cela de l’art toi ? »  
« Tout est une question de point de vue…Regarde Jewel, elle reste admirative devant la moitié des œuvres exposées »  
« Normal…Ca doit pas la changer des œuvres de ses copines de classe….Quand tu vois ce genre de truc » en pointant du doigt une peinture.

Un tableau blanc avec en son centre…2 tâches de peinture...Une rouge et une noire… Elles semblaient avoir été littéralement projetées sur la toile.  
Dean se pencha pour lire l’intitulé  
« Non mais c’est clairement du foutage de gueule…T’as vu le titre « Impressions au soleil couchant » »  
Il se tourna vers Castiel qui se tenait devant le tableau, bras croisés et tête penchée.  
« Il vit où…Sur Mars…T’as déjà vu un coucher de soleil aussi merdique toi ? »  
« J’avoue que là, j’ai un peu de mal » en scrutant le tableau, perplexe.  
Dean ouvrit le catalogue  
« QUOI ? » Il ne put s’empêcher de hausser le ton…  
« Dean » Castiel lui intima du regard de se taire….Il s’approcha en lui secouant le livret sous son nez  
« 11000$ pour cette croute…C’est un scandale »  
« L’art n’a pas de prix »  
« Bah si…Et visiblement ils se mouchent pas du pied…Demain, c’est décidé, j’écrabouille des bagnoles et je me proclame artiste moderne…Ca me rapportera visiblement mieux que le cambouis et l’huile de moteur »  
Castiel dodelina de la tête en souriant.  
Dean se mit à regarder dans toutes les directions.  
« Où sont les enfants ? »  
« Avec Balty »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Chadwick devait faire un exposé pour son cours d’histoire et géographie…Thème imposé : « L’art moderne »…Un sujet plutôt vaste qui n’inspirait pas du tout le jeune garçon qui resta fixé sur ses cahiers toute la fin d’après-midi…  
Et pour cause, il n’avait jamais visité un musée et encore moins vu du coup, d’œuvres d’art, moderne qui plus est…  
Dean n’aimait pas ça…La seule culture qu’il connaissait étant le 7eme art et à quelques rares exceptions, quelques concerts…  
Depuis la mort de Tessa, il n’avait plus été ni au cinéma et encore moins à un concert.  
Castiel se chargeait de cette corvée….Dean n’était pas un féru des mangas ni autres dessins animés du genre dont ses enfants étaient devenus des fans inconditionnels.  
« Y a pas d’âme dans ses trucs informatisés » bougonna-t-il à chaque fois  
« Rien de tels qu’un bon vieux Disney ou un bon vieux western…. »

Castiel était quelqu’un de cultivé mais il n’était pas comme Dean, un féru de cinéma…Il préférait les livres mais pour les enfants, il faisait l’effort d’une séance par mois, il en revenait, étonnamment, rarement déçu…Admiratif devant le côté technique de l’œuvre projetée, tandis que les enfants eux étaient fascinés par l’histoire et les personnages…Chacun y trouvait, au final, son compte.

 

Les séances de cinéma deanesque du vendredi soir, c’était une toute autre histoire…Les enfants riaient des trucages loupés de vieux films d’horreur qui ne feraient même plus peur à un enfant de 2 ans et leur père ronchonnait devant leur manque d’imagination tuée dans l’œuf.  
Ils ne restaient silencieux que devant des vieux westerns, Jewel fascinée par les décors et Chadwick par les Cow-boys…Dean souriait alors, un enfant restait avant tout un enfant et ce peu importe les époques.

Pour Castiel, c’était plus dur…Ce monde-là lui était inconnu…Son éducation étriquée et l’absence de télévision chez lui durant toute sa jeunesse l’avait fait se tourner vers les livres qu’il lisait en cachette dans sa chambre.  
Son père et sa mère, eux, ne voulaient qu’il ne se focalise que sur ceux autorisés par leur guide spirituel…Castiel détournait allègrement cette règle.  
Ils avaient réussi à dégouter à jamais Castiel de Dieu…La découverte au Collège, de l’informatique le fit revivre…Il s’ouvrit enfin au monde extérieur et s’éloigna de ses parents et de leur univers trop clos et étouffant pour l’adolescent épris de liberté qu’il était.  
Castiel ne fut jamais le petit enfant soumi tant voulu par son père même si ce dernier appréciait ce côté rebelle qui faisait de son fils, un homme, un vrai…  
Jusqu’au jour où Castiel découvrit l’amour dans les bras d’un camarade de classe…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Balty avait reçu des invitations pour une exposition temporaire ayant pour thème les émotions dans l’art contemporain, il en avait parlé à Castiel qui avait directement sauté sur l’occasion.  
Les enfants n’étaient pas très emballés à cette idée…Mais quand Balty proposa de les y accompagner, ils acceptèrent avec enthousiasmes…Ils allaient bien s’amuser.  
Dean et Castiel furent un peu vexés mais il était vrai que l’humour décalé de Balty risquait de rendre la visite bien plus intéressante que prévue.  
Dean finit par accepter de les suivre et de sacrifier son sacro-saint vendredi.  
« Ca reste de l’art, mon chou… » lui avait lancé Balty en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

 

Dean et Castiel finirent par rejoindre Balty en grande discussion avec un homme grisonnant…Chadwick et Jewel buvaient chacun un soda à ses côtés.  
« Cassou…Viens par ici que je te présente au maitre des lieux »  
« Jonas….Je te présente Castiel Novak, mon amant et Dean Winchester, SON ami »  
Il insista sur les mots…Dean ne réagit pas, Castiel le foudroya du regard.  
« Enchanté » en saluant l’homme qui lui sourit avec un éclat dans le regard qui lui fit dire que ce Jonas était aussi un des amants de Balty et probablement un de ses confidents sur l’oreiller par la même occasion. Balty était un livre ouvert…Il aimait s’entendre parler.  
Il valait mieux éviter de lui souffler un secret au risque de le voir révéler au premier amant venu.  
« Moi de même, Balty m’a beaucoup parlé de vous » lui répondit Jonas tout en lui serrant la main.  
Il se tourna vers Dean  
« ….Et de vous aussi d’ailleurs » en le dévorant du regard.  
« On ne peut pas en dire autant pour vous» pour couper court aux yeux langoureux de ce dernier sur lui.  
« En tous les cas…Merci pour l’invitation »  
« Les amis de Balty sont mes amis » en pinçant les lèvres visiblement vexé…Dean nota que cela semblait beaucoup amuser Balty.  
Il les salua et se tourna vers ses enfants laissant ce dernier avec Jonas et Castiel qui le regarda s’éloigner  
« Files » lui lança Balty en le renvoyant de la main.  
« Je vous rejoins dans 5 minutes… »  
Castiel les salua et partit sans demander son reste.

 

Dean vit Balty partir avec Jonas…Vu leurs regards échangés, il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer…Il croisa le regard de Castiel.  
« Ca ne te fait rien ? »  
« Non...C’est Balty »  
« Oui m’enfin, Cass…Il est venu avec toi ici, il pourrait quand même te montrer un minimum de respect !»  
« Dean…Je le connais depuis presque 7 ans…Il ne m’a jamais manqué de respect…Il est plus mon ami que mon amant…Il fait ce qu’il veut, on a toujours fait comme ça…C’est une règle entre nous »  
« Je sais bien mais… »  
Dean fut interrompu par Jewel qui lui tendit son verre.  
« J’ai plus soif, tu veux la fin, papa ?»  
« Hein ? » en la regardant  
« Allez les enfants…On va continuer la visite » lança Castiel pour changer de sujet.  
« Il est où Balty ? »  
« Il va revenir…Il parle avec Jonas » répondit-il en poussant Jewel par les épaules.  
« Il parle…C’est ça oui » grommela Dean entre ses dents.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« C’est quoi ? » lança Chadwick en pointant son verre vide sur une toile, perplexe  
« Ca s’appelle...Chattes » laissa tomber Dean stupéfait.  
« Chattes ? Ils sont où les chats ? » Jewel s’approcha du tableau.  
« Nulle part ma puce…Viens on va voir le suivant »  
« Mais non » en fuyant la prise de son père.  
« Je veux voir les minous moi ? » les yeux rivés sur la peinture.  
Castiel éclata de rire…Dean ne put s’empêcher de rire à son tour, un peu mal à l’aise.  
« C’est pas ce genre de chat ma puce…Allez viens » sous les sourires des quelques personnes qui les entouraient.

 

Ils continuèrent la visite en s’arrêtant de temps en temps devant une œuvre qui les interpellait plus qu’une autre…Balty revint quelques minutes après…Tout sourire, visiblement content de lui.  
« Alors mes amours, elle vous plait cette exposition ? » en prenant les enfants par les épaules.  
« J’y comprends rien » lâcha Chadwick qui semblait gagné par l’ennui.  
« Y a que des tâches » continua Jewel  
« QUOI ?...Mais absolument pas » s’offusqua Balty

Il les tira devant un tableau noir avec plusieurs traits rouges.  
« Que vois-tu ? » demanda-t-il à Chadwick  
« Un tableau noir et des lignes rouges » las  
Balty fronça les sourcils  
« Fais travailler ton imagination, chaton…Laisse toi aller…Ne cherche pas à comprendre…Imagine » Il ferma les yeux et lança son bras avec emphase…  
« Je vois toujours que des tâches moi » insista le garçon.  
« Lis le titre » se désespéra Balty  
« Chagrin » en se penchant.  
« Réfléchis un instant…A quelle couleur te fait penser le chagrin ? »  
Chadwick regarda le tableau un long moment. Son regard s’éclaira  
« Noir…Et le rouge, ce serait les larmes alors ?»  
« VOILAAAAA… » hurla Balty en lui tapant dans le dos, le faisant avancé d’un pas sous la frappe.  
« Tu vois…Tout le secret de l’art moderne se fait dans le ressenti….Il n’y a pas de logique à chercher…Juste fermer les yeux et laisser parler l’imaginaire… » en mimant sa phrase avec moulte grimaces qui firent rire Jewel.  
Castiel l’observait avec tendresse et Dean avec stupéfaction…

 

Ils terminèrent la visite sur une salle remplie de statue de marbre…  
« Alors ? » Balty sourit en pointant une statue  
« Vous y voyez quoi ? »  
« Un morceau de caillou » ronchonna Dean qui commençait à ronger son frein.  
Batly secoua la tête en faisant la moue…  
« C’est joli » lança Jewel en s’approchant main tendue  
« Pas touché ma puce » se pencha Balty en lui souriant.  
« Juste regarder »  
« On dirait des amoureux » en ne détachant pas le regard de la statue.  
« Chad…Peux-tu nous donner le nom de cette œuvre, s’il te plait ? » avec un air de professeur foldingue, bras croisés dans le dos.  
« Amour tu »  
Il se tourna vers Balty  
« Amour tu ? »  
« Oui dans le sens où il n’est pas dit, mon chou, pas tu dans le sens vous… »  
« Ah »  
« Tu sais dans le genre…Je t’aime mais je ne te dis rien » en souriant…Il sentit le regard perçant de Castiel sur sa nuque.  
« Oh, comme Chad et Lindsay alors» lança naïvement Jewel  
Chadwick rougit violemment  
« Lindsay ? » répéta Dean en approchant son fils  
« Qui s’est cette Lindsay ? »  
« Elle danse en 3eme classe » continua Jewel, tout en continuant à regarder la statue.  
« Quoi ?…C’est la jolie fille que tu reluquais à la représentation ? C’est elle ?»  
« Papa… » fulmina Chadwick en foudroyant sa sœur  
« Mais c’est génial ça »  
« On est juste copain » en baissant la tête.  
« T’inquiète…Tu as le charme de ton père…Je suis sûre qu’elle va y succomber très vite» lança Balty en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
« Evite juste de lui parler western, ZZ top et Cendrillon » ajouta-t-il, rictus aux lèvres.  
« Oh toi, La ferme hein ! » maugréa Dean.  
« Touché…Coulé »  
« Quoi ? » en se retournant furieux vers Balty  
« L’œuvre là s’appelle touché coulé » un sourire en coin pointant une statue sur sa droite.

 

Castiel sentit que l’humour de Balty ne faisait plus l’unanimité.  
« Il est bientôt 21h…On devrait penser à rentrer, non ? »  
« Bonne idée » lança Dean, un peu énervé en s’éloignant.  
« Mais qu’est ce qui lui prend ? » s’étonna Balty peu habitué à ce genre de réaction de la part de Dean.  
« Je crois qu’il a eu sa dose de tâche et de cailloux » soupira Castiel.  
« Tu viens, Jewel ? On rentre ma puce »  
« Déjà ? »  
« Tu dois encore prendre ton bain …Tu devrais déjà être au lit d’ailleurs»  
« Tu viens avec nous Balty ? » en prenant la main de Castiel.  
« Non ma puce…Je vais rester encore un peu »  
D’un regard, Castiel sut qu’il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit.  
« On se tient au courant ma poule »  
« Amuse toi bien, Balty…Fais attention à toi.. »  
Balty lui sourit en tapant sur sa poche avant de pantalon  
« T’inquiète, j’ai toujours ce qu’il faut »  
« Merci pour l’exposition… »  
« Y a pas de quoi…Tu sais que j’adore vous faire plaisir…Vous êtes ma petite famille préférée »  
« Tu vas pas dire au revoir à Papa et Chad ? » en attrapant ses doigts de sa main libre.  
« Je pense que Papa est un peu fâché contre moi »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Ce sont des histoires d’adulte ma puce » sourit Castiel.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean les attendait sur le parking avec Chadwick…Visiblement ils étaient en pleine conversation père/fils…Castiel se tint un peu à l’écart avec les 2 autres…Il rhabilla Jewel et ferma lui-même son trenchcoat, le fond de l’air étant frais.

Dean les aperçut…Il tapa sur l’épaule de son fils et ils vinrent les rejoindre.  
« Désolé mec…Mais je commençais à devenir dingue là-dedans » en souriant à Balty qui était sorti sous l’insistance de Jewel.  
« T’inquiète mon Deanou… » en lui tapotant la joue.  
Dean se renfrogna, il n’aimait pas trop ce type de geste de tendresse dont raffolait tant Balty, toujours très tactile dans ses démonstrations d’affection.

Il embrassa Chadwick qui le remercia pour la visite et promis de citer « Chagrin » dans son exposé.  
Il souleva Jewel du sol et l’embrassa bruyamment sur les deux joues.

« Tu ne rentres pas avec nous ? » s’étonna Dean  
« Non….Je vais rester un peu ici…Je te confie, Cassou…Prends- bien soin de lui » en souriant avec tendresse à ce dernier.  
« Mais enfin… » Dean resta pantois.  
« On y va….Les enfants ont sport demain » l’interrompit Castiel en le tirant par le bras.  
« Salut Balty…Téléphones »  
« Demain sans faute… »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Contrairement à ce que craignit Dean, les enfants avaient adorés leur soirée culturelle…Ils n’arrêtaient pas de parler de « Chagrin », de « Amour tu » et de « Chattes » à l’arrière de l’Impala…  
Castiel les écoutait et répondait à leur question sans rechigner.

Les enfants ne prirent même pas la peine de manger quelque chose…Dean dut les tirer jusqu’à la salle de bain pendant que Castiel sortait Apache…

Quand il revint, Dean avait préparé un petit encas sur le pouce.  
« Ils n’ont pas su attendre…Ils se sont endormis avant même d’avoir mis leur 2eme pied sous les draps »  
Castiel sourit et s’assit…Dean avait préparé un sandwich à la va-vite et servit une bière à chacun.  
« A nous » en trinquant avec Castiel comme ils le faisaient souvent quand ils étaient en tête à tête.  
« A notre famille » répondait toujours Castiel.

« C’était sympa cette petite expo » lança Dean  
« Je trouve aussi et les enfants ont eu l’air d’adorer »  
« Oui…C’est le cas…Ils m’ont demandé pour refaire ça un de ses jours»  
Castiel but une gorgée de sa bière  
« Et ? »  
« J’ai dit que c’était une bonne idée mais que la prochaine fois, c’est moi qui choisirait le Musée » en riant.  
« Je ne serais jamais aussi cultivé que toi, je le sais bien mais j’aimerais vraiment essayé d’avoir l’air moins con parfois»  
Il sursauta quand la bouteille de Castiel heurta violemment la table.  
« On a déjà eu cette discussion des milliers de fois, Dean Winchester…TU N’ES PAS CON »  
« Oui bon d’accord…Pas la peine de gueuler comme ça, je suis pas sourd et puis baisse le ton, tu veux …tu vas finir par réveiller les gosses »  
« Alors arrête de te faire passer pour ce que tu n’es pas…MERDE »  
« Oui bon » en tendant les mains en signe de reddition.  
« N’empêche que j’aimerais me cultiver PLUS » insista-t-il  
« C’est une très bonne idée et ça te permettra en plus, de sortir plus souvent avec les enfants »

Dean attrapa son sandwich  
« Si tu crois que je vais me farcir les musées tout seul…Tu te fourres les doigts dans l’œil…Tu viendras avec nous...Je me vois pas répondre à toutes leurs questions à la fois »  
« Dean » en tiquant  
« On ne va pas se taper un musée toutes les semaines, t’inquiètes…Tu peux bien faire un petit effort» en mordant à pleine bouche.  
« Ca me dérange pas de sortir avec vous, tu le sais bien, Dean...Mais tu dois te garder des instants privilégiés avec eux, seul à seul»

Dean insistait beaucoup ses deniers temps pour qu’ils sortent tous ensemble le plus souvent possible et ce depuis la discussion qu’il avait eue avec Castiel au centre commercial…

« Je suis avec eux tous les dimanches, Cass et je te ferais remarquer que c’est eux qui ont insisté pour que tu sois de la partie....Et Balty, le pitre de service, est évidemment le bienvenue»  
« Balty sera ravi d’apprendre ça »  
« Entre parenthèses, je comprends pas comment tu peux supporter ça »  
« Quoi dont » en coupant son sandwich en triangle sous le regard dépité de Dean.  
« Quand tu auras fini de massacrer ma bouffe…Tu me préviendras ! »  
« Tout le monde n’a pas ton gouffre comme bouche»  
« Pfff » en remordant de plus belles dans son sandwich.  
« Balty aurait pu attendre qu’on parte »  
« C’est Balty…Il est impulsif, direct…Il ne calcule rien encore moins quand il s’agit de sexe »  
Il crut voir Castiel rougir…  
« N’empêche, je lui en toucherais un mot…Ca se fait pas… » continua Dean.  
Castiel se mit à rire  
« Quoi ? » grogna Dean.  
« Tu te la joues gardien de la morale maintenant ? »  
« Non…J’ai pas aimé, c’est tout…Ca doit être mon côté vieux jeu »

Castiel mordit dans son premier triangle.  
« Balty est libre, Dean…Il est mon amant, mon ami mais je ne l’aime pas et il ne m’aime pas »  
« Oui, je sais bien ça, Cass...Vous me l’avez déjà expliqué mille fois en long et en large et en travers, et même si j’ai du mal à comprendre votre relation, je la respecte….Mais j’ai le droit de pas avoir apprécié son attitude avec ce Jonas, ce soir »  
« Je lui dirais d’attendre la fin de soirée la prochaine fois » sourit, narquois, Castiel  
« Merde, Cass…Va te faire foutre » en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.  
« Avec plaisir » répliqua aussi vite Castiel.

Ils continuèrent à manger dans le silence…  
« Les enfants veulent aller au Musée des Sciences Naturelles » relança Dean.  
« Il est magnifique…J’y ai été avec un de mes amis, archéologue, il y a 2 ou 3 ans…Les enfants vont adorés et toi avec, j’en suis sur…C’est plein de dinosaures, tu te sentiras dans ton élément »  
« Pauv’con » en avalant sa dernière bouchée…Il se tourna vers lui, les yeux rieurs.  
« N’empêche que tu l’as bouffé le sandwich du T-Rex »  
« J’étais mort de faim…Brontosaure… « en se levant de table.  
« J’y vais…Je suis mort et j’ai les enfants à emmener aux cours demain » en s’étirant  
« Si tu veux, j’irais les rechercher…Je dois juste aller faire un peu d’administratif au garage, ça devrait pas prendre trop de temps »  
« D’accord…J’en profiterais pour aller faire le vaccin d’Apache »  
« Ok…Va comme ça »  
« Bonne nuit, Dean »  
« Bonne nuit, Cass »

 

Il se leva à son tour, débarrassa le restant de la table et s’installa devant la télévision…  
Ils passaient « La dernière caravane »…Un western avec Richard Widmark, il adorait ce comédien.  
Il finit par s’endormir sur le sofa…  
Castiel le découvrit en venant rechercher son trenchcoat oublié dans la cuisine.  
Il prit une couverture de réserve dans le salon et en recouvrit Dean qui bougonna dans son sommeil…Il éteint la télévision…  
Une caresse à Apache, un dernier sourire vers Dean…

Une famille tout ce qu’il y avait de plus ordinaire…

Fin chapitre V


	7. La fête des pères

 

Tous étaient réunis autour de la table de cuisine…Ils avaient ri, beaucoup ri…  
Les enfants avaient invités Bobby, Jo et Balty….  
A chaque bout de table, Dean et Castiel, face à face, complices comme jamais devant le bonheur de se retrouver tous ensemble.  
Depuis la mort de Tessa, c’était la première fois que Dean se laissait aller à être vraiment heureux lors d’une fête de famille…

En général, il gardait un sourire de circonstance mais ses yeux étaient toujours lointain…Il ne voulait pas montrer la douleur de l’absence à ses enfants…Si Jewel n’y voyait rien, Chadwick, lui, manquant autant de sa mère que Dean de sa femme, sentait bien qu’il y avait là, le poids d’une ombre.

Depuis quelques mois pourtant, Dean se permettait enfin d’être lui-même, de revivre entièrement…Il pensait encore à elle mais la vie avait repris ses droits...  
Le fait d’à nouveau fréquenter des femmes et de partager avec elles autres choses que leur lit y était pour beaucoup…Il se sentait prêt à tourner une page de sa vie et à ouvrir un nouveau chapitre sans pour autant en fermer le livre.

Tout en finissant son poulet frit, il jeta un œil discret à la table…Jo qui taquinait Chadwick avec sa petite copine de danse….Bobby qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire des élucubrations de Balty.  
Jewel qui glissait en douce des morceaux de poulet à Apache couché sous la table, à l’affut…  
Il croisa son regard…Ils se sourirent…  
Castiel avait repoussé son assiette, le menton appuyé sur sa main droite et regardait Jewel.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il avait passé l’après-midi de la veille avec elle dans la cuisine…Ils avaient profité de l’absence de Dean pour la journée.  
Il lui avait enfilé un tablier qui lui tombait presque sur les chevilles…Il fit un nœud derrière son cou pour tenter de le relever le plus haut possible.  
Il enfila ensuite celui de Dean en soupirant car si Castiel était doué pour beaucoup de chose, il y avait un domaine où il ne présentait aucun talent…C’était celui de la cuisine…  
Il savait à peine se cuire un œuf et à part des pâtes au fromage, il était plutôt pitoyable derrière les fourneaux.  
Si bien que quand Jewel vint vers lui en lui tendant le livre de recettes de Tessa, il perdit de sa superbe.  
« Tu veux lui faire une tarte aux pommes ? » la mine défaite  
« Tu vas m’aider, dit Castiel ? » avec un grand sourire  
« Mais…mais….mais ma puce, je ne sais pas cuisiner, tu le sais bien »  
« Mais c’est pour sa fête » suppliante.  
« Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Jo de venir t’aider ? »  
« Je veux la faire avec toi…Jo, elle cuisine pas bien » en faisant la moue…  
Elle n’avait visiblement pas oublié la fois où Jo les avait invité chez elle et avait malencontreusement confondu le sucre et le sel…Ce qui donna à son agneau un gout un peu étrange et à son pudding, juste l’envie de vomir…  
Castiel fit la moue à son tour…Le gout affreux du pudding vanille au sel, lui remonta dans la gorge.  
Il prit le livre de recette et jeta un œil à « Tarte aux pommes » dont le coin était corné…  
Tessa en faisait souvent pour Dean…C’était son pêché mignon…Il profitait de n’importe quelle occasion pour s’en acheter ou s’en faire acheter.

Il s’assit à la table de cuisine et soupira….Cela ne devait pas être si sorcier après tout.  
Il releva les yeux dans ceux de Jewel.  
« Bon…On perd rien à essayer, hum…Si on la rate, on pourra toujours courir chez le pâtissier » en souriant  
« Oh merci, Castiel » en sautant sur place.

Tous les ingrédients étaient à présent étalés sur la table…Jewel arborait un énorme sourire, Castiel lui, une mine déconfite…  
Il ouvrit le livre de recette et se mit à lire les instructions  
« ◦Etalez la moitié de la pâte brisée avec un rouleau à pâtisserie pour faire une pâte légèrement plus grande que le moule à tarte »  
Il se tourna vers Jewel  
« On a un rouleau à tarte nous ? »  
« Oui oui » en opinant de la tête, elle se tourna et ouvra le tiroir du meuble de cuisine  
« C’est celui de maman » en le posant sur la table avec effort, il pesait.

◦Ne découpez pas le surplus de pâte qui dépasse  
◦Mettez au réfrigérateur ou au freezer jusqu'à ce que la pâte soit ferme, soit 30 minutes à peu près.  
◦Préchauffez le four à 220° Celsius (425° F) et mettez la grille sur le réglage le plus bas possible

 

« Bon…Allons y »  
Il ouvrit l’emballage de pâte brisée et sourit…La pâte était déjà roulée…Il suffisait de l’étaler dans le moule…  
Il se souvint vaguement qu’il fallait beurrer le fond de celui-ci et y mettre un fond de farine  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour que ça ne colle pas…J’ai vu ça dans une émission de télé » en se battant avec la pâte qui collait à ses doigts  
« Merde » quand elle se déchira sur le côté…  
« C’est pas grave…. »  
Il écrasa avec le bout de son index pour récoler le bord légèrement abimé.  
« Voilà, ça devrait le faire » un peu dubitatif…Ca ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la photo illustrée.

Il se retourna et alluma le four…Il plaça la grille au plus bas…  
« Mets la tarte dans le frigo ma puce » en lui tendant le moule…  
Toute fière, Jewel marcha prudemment, Castiel lui ouvrit la porte et elle glissa le moule entre la salade préparée et le pot de mayonnaise.

◦Battez dans un bol le jaune d'oeuf et la crème fraîche  
◦Coupez les pommes en fines tranches

« Bon, tu vas battre le jaune et la crème…Je vais m’occuper de ….Couper les pommes »  
Jewel debout sur une chaise aux côtés de Castiel, mélangea le jaune d’œuf et la crème fraiche…  
Castiel se mit à peler et couper les morceaux de pommes en fines tranches…Il mit plusieurs minutes à y arriver…Oubliant quelques pépins et quelques morceaux de peau dans le lot…  
« On y verra rien quand ça sera cuit » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents  
« Fini » lança Jewel toute fière de son mélange.  
« Tiens… » en reprenant la crème et la mettant sur le côté…  
Il lui tendit les tranches de pommes étalées sur sa planche en bois.  
« Mets tout ça dans le grand bol…J’ai plus de place ici…» perdu entre les épluchures et les cœurs de pomme abandonnés.

Quand tout fut fini, Castiel coupa un citron en 2 et le tendit à Jewel qui le pressa de toutes ses forces au-dessus d’un petit bol…  
« Ca devrait aller ma puce …Ils disent 2 cuillères à soupe… »

Il se pencha sur le livre de cuisine.

◦Dans un bol, mélangez les pommes, 3 cuillères à soupe de farine, le jus de citron, ¼ de tasse de sucre en poudre, une cuillère à thé de cannelle en poudre, une grosse pincée de noix de muscade et une pincée de sel

« Une cuillère à thé ? » s’interrogea Castiel  
« On a ça ici ? » se tournant vers Jewel qui fit non de la tête  
« Ca doit pas être très différent d’une cuillère à café, non ?…. » en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il mit de la farine…Jewel versa le jus de citron  
« Attention ma puce…Il fallait pas tout verser » limite de la panique.  
« Bon, c’est pas grave » devant l’air désespéré de la petite  
« Je pense qu’il n’y avait pas plus de 3 cuillères à soupe de toutes manières »

Il ouvrit l’armoire pour prendre une tasse…Mug ou simple tasse à café…Il y avait une dizaine de tasse d’au moins 5 tailles différentes.  
« Ca commence bien »  
Il opta pour une simple tasse à café et la remplit d’un quart de sucre  
« Bon…Ca à l’air d’aller…Non ? » cherchant l’approbation d’une enfant de 6 ans  
Il l’ajouta à la préparation et prit une cuillère à café de cannelle…Il tiqua…Ca faisait quand même beaucoup, pensa-t-il tout en rajoutant la cannelle…  
Il tendit le pot de sel à Jewel  
« Une petite pincée…Souviens toi de Jo »  
Elle prit le sel du bout du doigt  
« Un peu plus quand même, Jew…Là, c’est pas assez »

Il prit le pot de noix de muscade et saupoudra les pommes.  
« Reste plus qu’à mélanger »  
Il tendit le bol à Jewel…Elle prit une cuillère en bois et à l’aide de ses 2 mains se mit à tourner dans le plat que Castiel tenait fermement.  
« Tourne pas trop fort ma puce… » la voyant écraser les tranches de pommes…  
L’odeur de la cannelle remonta du plat, Castiel commença à se poser la question de la cuillère à thé versus cuillère à café…

« Va chercher la pâte dans le frigo… »

Elle sauta de sa chaise et ramena toute fière, le moule.  
Castiel jeta sa planche en bois dans l’évier pendant que Jewel, le bout de la langue coincée entre ses dents, posa la tarte sur la table et reprit sa place sur sa chaise.

◦Mettez le mélange dans le plat à tarte refroidi  
◦Mettez une cuillère de beurre en morceaux sur la préparation.

Il prit le beurre et Jewel, à l’aide d’un couteau sans lame, coupa le morceau en dés…Elle grimaça au contact de la graisse sur ses doigts…Doigts qu’elle essuya aussitôt sur son tablier y étalant une jolie couche de beurre.

◦Etalez l'autre partie de la pâte à tarte  
◦Faites des fentes avec un couteau sur la pâte du dessus  
◦Etalez le mélange oeuf-crême sur les bords de la pâte dans le moule  
◦Mettez la pâte sur les fruits, et faites rentrer les bords de la partie supérieure de la pâte aux extrémités

Castiel posa le moule rempli près de l’évier et étala la pâte sur la table…Elle y resta collée...  
« Merde »  
Il prit de la farine et saupoudra le tout…Il se frotta le nez pris par la poudreuse…  
Jewel se mit à rire, il avait fait pis que mieux.  
« Essuies moi ça ma puce… » en se baissant vers elle.  
Elle releva son tablier et se mit consciencieusement à lui étaler du beurre sur son nez en ôtant la farine.  
Il fronça des sourcils.  
« Jeweellll »  
« J’ai pas fait exprès » en se reculant tout en se mettant à rire.  
« C’est ça oui » en lui faisant une pincette sur le nez…  
Elle se frotta le visage pour en chasser la farine que Castiel venait de lui mettre sur le visage.

Il prit un couteau et tout en regardant l’image sur le livre, il fit quelques fentes sur la pâte.  
« A toi maintenant » en lui tendant le bol crème-œuf qu’elle avait mélangé quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Il reprit le moule  
« Tu dois en mettre sur tout le bord »  
« Avec mes doigts ? »  
« Bah…..Je suppose que oui…C’est pas écrit….Et puis on a pas de pinceau donc »  
Elle plongea ses doigts avec un peu de dégout dans le mélange se mit à badigeonner les bords, débordant allègrement…le mélange s’étalant sur la table et coulant dans la tarte.

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Jewel…Tu en mets partout »  
« C’est difficile » se plaignit la petite, en ressortant à nouveau sa langue en coin.  
Castiel ne put s’empêcher de s’attendrir devant le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui…  
Elle était si fière de cuisiner pour son père…  
Peu importait le résultat…Dean allait adorer…

Quand Jewel eut fini, il prit la pâte sur la table qui se décolla difficilement et la posa en couvercle sur le moule…Il en pinça les bords pour les souder.

◦Etalez le mélange oeuf-crème sur la pâte du dessus  
◦Répandez du sucre cristal sur la pâte  
◦Placez au réfrigérateur ou freezer pendant 30 minutes, jusqu'à ce que la pâte soit dure

« J’ai oublié le sucre cristal » soupira Castiel  
« On a du sucre » lança Jewel pour qui du sucre restait du sucre.  
« Tu sais quoi, je vais en mélanger un peu à la crème… »  
Il en mit une cuillère à café dans ce qu’il restait du peu de mélange que Jewel avait à moitié déversée dans la préparation.

« Bon à ton tour…Tu étales le tout très doucement sur la pâte sans pousser surtout, tu dois pas l’écraser »  
« Je fais comment alors ? » la main dans le bol de crème.  
« Attends »  
Il lui prit le poignet et guida sa main sur la pâte...

Ce fut le moment que choisit Chadwick pour rentrer de la promenade du chien…Il resta à les observer depuis la porte.  
Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle…Il croisa les bras, épaule appuyés sur le chambranle, Apache assis à ses côtés…

Ce fut le bruit du chien se léchant les babines qui les sortirent de leur concentration.  
« Chad…T’as vu…On a fait une tarte pour papa demain » en descendant de sa chaise et courant vers son frère.  
« Je vois ça » en observant le champ de bataille qu’était devenue la cuisine…  
« Oui, je sais » Castiel, l’air dépité.

Chadwick et Jewel se tournèrent vers lui…Debout devant la tarte finie, farine et beurre sur le nez…Table dévastée…Le tablier de leur père taché de farine…  
« Quoi ? » devant le regard des enfants.  
«Rien » lança Chadwick en enlevant la laisse d’Apache qui en profita aussitôt pour se jeter sur les doigts de Jewel et se mettre à les lécher sous le rire cristallin de la petite…

« C’est pas propre, Jew… Arrête» fit remarquer Castiel tout en mettant la tarte dans le frigo où elle devait reposer 30 minutes avant d’être mise au four.

« Tu viens m’aider à faire la vaisselle ? Il ne faut laisser aucune trace…. » en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
« Et les épluchures ? » lança Chadwick  
« Papa va direct comprendre »  
« Ah mince…Bien vu, Chad… »  
« Si tu veux, je vais les jeter dans la poubelle du parc »  
« Ca te dérange pas ? » Tout en prenant un essuie et frottant son nez.  
« Ca sera ma participation »  
Castiel se sentit tout à coup mal à l’aise.  
« Je suis désolé, Chad…J’ai pas pensé à te demander si tu voulais nous aider »  
« T’inquiète… » en prenant un sac plastique dans l’armoire.  
« Dis Castiel » en poussant les épluchures dans le sac  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu veux bien venir avec moi chez le libraire après…J’hésite entre 2 choses pour Papa… »  
« Laisse-moi le temps de faire la vaisselle et de ranger tout ce chantier…Et on ira tous ensemble pendant que la tarte cuit…Ca te va ? »  
« Génial » en souriant, il prit tous les déchets sur la table…Œufs, pot de crème, l’emballage de la pâte…Il ne devait plus reste aucune trace de la tarte aux pommes.

Il s’apprêtait à quitter la cuisine quand il se retourna vers Castiel qui s’affairait à ranger la table, un peu dépassé par les évènements.

 

Castiel qui avait passé toute la semaine avec lui à promener les chiens du quartier…Seul moyen que Chadwick avait trouvé pour récolter assez d’argent pour acheter le cadeau de son père…  
Vu le succès de ses petits mots dans les boites aux lettres, il se retrouva vite déborder par les demandes et ce fut tout naturellement que Castiel se proposa de l’aider…  
Après les cours, il l’accompagnait avec Jewel pour la promenade d’Apache et d’une dizaine de chien.  
Jewel tenait le vieux Gribou, un caniche presque centenaire et Patch, un jeune yorkshire…  
Castiel tenait les 2 bouledogues anglais de Madame Willard, le dalmatien du libraire et le couple de Westie d’une de leur voisine…  
Il avait du mal à se dépêtrer parfois avec les laisses qui s’emmêlaient mais il tenait jusqu’au terrain du parc réservé aux chiens…  
Ils les laissaient alors se défouler pendant une petite heure avant de les ramener à leurs propriétaires.  
Chadwick tenait Apache et kart, le pittbull de Monsieur Andreï…

A peine rentré de promenade, Chadwick repartait et allait promener les 3 derniers chiens de sa liste…C’était 3 vieux chiens qui ne demandaient qu’une toute petite ballade de quelques minutes.

Dean se posa bien quelques questions sur le fait que Castiel accompagnait les enfants, il se dit, au final, qu’il cherchait peut-être juste à respirer un peu d’air frais et à prendre le soleil…  
Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce qui se tramait…Il avait énormément de travail et était trop fatigué pour chercher une explication somme toute inutile…

 

La semaine finie, Chadwick fit les comptes et fut surpris de ce qu’il avait gagné…C’était beaucoup plus qu’il ne l’avait espéré…  
Il mit une partie de l’argent dans sa tirelire et sourit…Il avait vu un magnifique livre chez le libraire mais là, il hésitait soudain….Il avait assez d’argent pour acheter la merveille qui trônait dans la vitrine de ce même libraire…Il lui fallait un avis…Et ce fut tout naturellement qu’il se tourna vers Castiel.

Il avait enfourné la tarte en diminuant le four sur 190° Celcius (375°F) pour environ 30 minutes de cuisson…  
Le libraire était au coin de la rue….Par précaution, il mit la minuterie du four…  
Le chien les regarda partir en s’effondrant dans son panier.

 

« C’est magnifique, Chad, il va adorer »  
« T’es sur ? »  
« Certain »  
Il tenait fièrement son cadeau emballé dans les mains…Castiel était entouré des 2 enfants, quiconque les aurait croisés à ce moment-là, aurait pu croire que c’était les siens tant ils semblaient soudés et ressemblaient à une famille ordinaire…  
Castiel tenait par l’épaule Chadwick et par la main, Jewel qui jouait à sauter sur les dalles du trottoir en évitant les bords.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien…  
Quand ils rentrèrent, la maison embaumait l’odeur de la tarte aux pommes et ….de la cannelle.

Castiel décida de la monter dans son appartement, histoire d’éviter que Dean ne tombe inévitablement dessus…Ils ouvrirent grand les fenêtres et la porte du jardin pour chasser le parfum qui avait envahi toute la maison.  
Dean rentrerait dans moins de 2h…Il ne devait plus rester aucune trace de la surprise.

Chadwick confia son cadeau à Castiel et Jewel, le sien, par la même occasion, emballé lui aussi…Elle n’avait rien voulu dire à Castiel sur son contenu et avait menacé du regard une de ses amies qui allait tout raconter à la sortie des classes.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le repas fini, tous se rendirent dans le salon…Castiel débarrassa la table avec Jo pendant que qu’il alluma le percolateur…  
Ils pouvaient entendre la voix de Balty s’élever…Il racontait sa dernière mésaventure… Comment il s’était retrouvé à moitié nu dans le couloir d’un hôtel devant la chambre de son dernier amant, uniquement vêtu d’un string noir et armé d’une cravache…  
Castiel entendait les éclats de rire des enfants et de Dean….  
Quand il entra dans le salon, tasses vides dans les mains suivi par Jo…Dean avait les larmes aux yeux…  
« Je déteste les courants d’air » conclut Balty en riant…

« On peut donner les cadeaux, Castiel ? » demanda timidement Jewel  
« Je les ai mis sur la table du salon….Balty, tu veux bien les accompagner, s’il te plait »  
« Bien sûr, mon p’tit sucre » en attrapant Jewel en marche et la jetant dans ses bras et en ébouriffant les cheveux de Chadwick qui le repoussa en riant.  
« En avant les monstres… »  
Castiel en profita pour servir le café sur la table basse…Dean essuya ses larmes au coin des yeux  
« Il est impayable ce mec » en parlant de Balty  
« Il n’existerait pas qu’il faudrait l’inventer » en s’asseyant sur l’accoudoir du divan.

Les enfants revinrent tout sourire sous les applaudissements de Bobby et Jo…  
« Castiel…Tu viens ? » hurla Jewel.  
Dean s’installa confortablement dans le fauteuil.  
« Toi d’abord » lança Chadwick à sa sœur.  
Elle sourit ravie…  
« Tiens… » en lui tendant le cadeau…Il tira sa fille vers lui et l’embrassa  
« Merci ma puce »  
« Bonne fête mon papa » en se jetant à son cou.  
Il la repoussa doucement tachant de cacher l’émotion qui s’empara de lui…En vain…  
Il ouvrit doucement le cadeau sous le regard attentif de tous…  
« Tu pourrais pas aller plus vite, mon chou… » s’impatienta Balty penché derrière lui.

Le visage de Dean se marqua…Un court silence…  
« C’est magnifique » dans un souffle.  
« Tu aimes ? »  
« Si j’aime…Je l’adore, tu veux dire »  
« C’est moi qui ait choisi les photos…Pas vrai Jo !» en se tournant vers elle pour la prendre à  
témoin.  
« Vrai ma puce » en lui souriant avec tendresse  
« Je trouvais pas la boite » en baissant le regard

Dean finit par tendre le cadeau à Castiel qui s’approcha.  
Elle avait découpé plusieurs photos et en avait fait un montage autour d’une grande, centrale…  
Une des dernières photos qu’ils avaient fait tous ensemble…Dean tenant Tessa dans ses bras et Castiel accroupi devant entouré de Chadwick et Jewel…  
Tous souriant…A l’époque rien ne les préparaient à ce qui allait arriver…Le temps du bonheur éphémère.

Dean regarda Castiel et pointa une photo à droite de la grande…Jewel y avait collé à l’aide de petits cœurs, une photo de ce qui était pour elle, maintenant, sa famille…  
Dean tenant son fils par les épaules d’un côté et sa fille de l’autre…Accroupi devant, Castiel, sur chacune de ses épaule, la main d’un des enfants…  
C’était une idée de Jo cette photo…Dean l’adorait…Le geste des enfants avaient été naturels, Jo n’y était pour rien…  
Ca voulait tout dire…Dean vit les yeux de Castiel se brouiller dans un sourire.  
« C’est magnifique ma puce »  
« C’est pour ça que je voulais pas te dire le cadeau » en se tournant vers lui, le plus sérieusement du monde

Sur le montage, une photo de Balty avec Apache…Une photo de Bobby et Jo …  
Jewel avait demandé à cette dernière qui était la jolie dame aux cheveux blonds sur la photo avec le petit garçon qui souriait. Jo avait répondu…  
Jewel avait aussitôt pris la photo…Dean et sa mère…

Dean se leva et posa le montage sur la cheminée…A côté de celle de Tessa et lui…  
« Merci ma puce » Il attrapa sa fille et la souleva du sol pour la serrer contre lui  
« T’es pas triste ?» s’inquiéta la voix dans le creux de son cou.  
« Non, je suis heureux…Très heureux »  
Elle s’écarta et l’embrassa sur la joue le plus fort qu’elle le put.  
« A mon tour maintenant » lança Chadwick.  
Dean reposa Jewel près de Castiel qui sourit à la petite en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Bonne fête Papa… » en lui posant le cadeau sur ses genoux.  
« Il a travaillé dur pour ça » lança Castiel en levant son regard dans celui de Chadwick.  
« Vraiment ? » en commençant à le déballer.  
Il resta les bras en suspension  
« OH PUTAIN » les yeux s’écarquillant  
« Mais tu es fou mon grand…C’est ma…magnifique » en observant, admiratif, la réplique collector d’une Chevrolet Impala 1967…  
« Mon bébé… » en approchant ses yeux de la boite en verre plastique qui protégeait la voiture.  
« Elle est superbe »  
« Elle est numérotée » dit avec fierté Chadwick  
« Mais… » en regardant admiratif son fils  
« Comment as-tu fait ?...Cela a dû de couter une fortune !»  
« J’ai travaillé » en bombant le torse  
« Il a promené les chiens du quartier pendant une semaine » en serrant les épaules de Jewel debout devant lui, admirative devant la voiture.  
Chadwick sourit à Castiel…Il allait dire que ce dernier l’avait aidé mais Castiel lui intima du regard de se taire.

« Je suis le père le plus gâté du monde » il tira son fils à lui et l’embrassa.  
« Merci…Je t’aime fiston »  
« Je t’aime Pa’ »  
« Moi aussi je t’aime papa » lança Jewel en se ruant sur son père.  
Balty dans un reflex instantané, attrapa la voiture avant que celle-ci, qui basculait dangereusement sur les genoux de Dean, ne tombe.

Castiel s’écarta et monta à l’étage suivi du regard par Dean qui serrait toujours ses enfants dans ses bras.  
« Cass ? » inquiet  
« Je vais chercher le clou du spectacle » sans se retourner.  
« Quoi ?… » en écartant ses enfants, tout en les interrogeant du regard.  
« C’est une idée de Jewel… » sourit Chadwick.

Castiel réapparut quelques secondes après…Tarte aux pommes dans les mains.  
« Faites maison » lança-t-il en dressant la tête…  
« Par Jewel ici présente »  
« C’est vrai ma puce…Tu as fait une tarte, pour moi ? »  
« Castiel a presque tout fait »  
« Cass…Toi…Derrière les fourneaux » le visage de Dean se ferma en se tournant vers Castiel.  
« Oh Ca va hein, me regarde pas comme si je m’apprêtais à t’empoissonner non plus…Ca pourra pas être pire que le pudding de Jo » se vexa-t-il en posant la tarte sur la table basse  
« Non…C’est pas ça… » répondit Dean, la voix un peu tremblante.  
« Elle a l’air super bonne » en changeant de ton.  
« J’espère…Parce que Jewel et moi avons dû un peu improvisé… »  
Dean tiqua  
« Un tout petit peu » s’empressa de continuer Castiel.  
« Faudra être indulgent…C’est une première pour nous… » en jetant un œil vers la petite qui reluquait le gâteau.  
« Vous comptez un jour la manger cette tarte ou vous attendez qu’elle se coupe toute seule » lança, bougon, Bobby en repoussant sa casquette  
« Je vais chercher des assiettes et un couteau »  
« Vous avez de la glace, j’espère » lança Balty faussement paniqué.  
« Oui….J’ai acheté de la vanille » sourit Castiel.  
« Je t’adore toi » en lui embrassant la joue et suivant Jo à la cuisine.

Dean jeta un œil sur la cheminée et sur la voiture que Balty avait posé, à l’abri, sur le meuble d’entrée.  
« Merci mes anges… »

 

Dean découpa la tarte avec envie mais presque avec trop de délicatesse…Il déposa une part pour chaque, seul Bobby et Balty prirent de la glace.  
Dean criait au blasphème…Les enfants au fait que leur estomac était encore plein du diner…  
Castiel avait trop d’appréhension pour ne fusse que porter un morceau de tarte en bouche…Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Dean…

Il ne dit rien…  
« C’est bon ? » s’inquiéta Jewel  
« PUTAIN…Elle est super bonne » lança, épaté, Dean en avalant une 2eme bouchée.  
« Vraiment ? » s’étonna Castiel en regardant sa propre assiette.  
« Ca manque pas de cannelle en tous cas» laissa tomber Bobby  
« M’en fous…J’adore la cannelle » répliqua aussitôt Dean.  
« C’est pas bon ? »  
« Cassou mon ange, n’écoutes pas ce vieux grincheux…Tu cuisines aussi bien que tu fais l’amour… » lança Balty les yeux fermés en savourant la glace qui fondait sans sa bouche en se mélangeant aux pommes.  
« Balty » tonna Castiel en rougissant  
« Quoi… » en rouvrant les yeux sur toute la tablée tournée vers lui.  
« J’ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? » innocemment  
Ce fut un énorme éclat de rire général….

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel terminait de ranger la cuisine…Dean avait été couché les enfants…  
Il recouvrit la dernière part de tarte et s’apprêtait à la ranger dans le frigo.  
« Laisses» lança Dean entrant dans la cuisine.  
Il prit l’assiette et s’assit…  
« Tu vas encore manger ? »  
« Tu crois quand même que je vais laisser cette part toute seule non ? Ce serait un crime » en attrapant une fourchette qui trainait sur la table.  
« Cass »  
« Oui »  
« Merci » en avalant une première bouchée.  
« J’ai rien fait…Ce sont toutes des idées de tes enfants…Je les ai juste aidé »  
« Je sais…Ils m’ont dit pour les promenades et la tarte…. »  
« Rince ton assiette quand tu as fini…Je suis crevé, je vais me coucher…. » pour couper court à la conversation.  
« M’étonnerait que Balty te fiche la paix…Ta tarte a fait son petit effet sur lui» sourire en coin.  
« C’était pas le but » en souriant à son tour, les yeux baissés.  
« Tu devrais penser à en faire plus souvent » en avalant une nouvelle bouchée.  
« Elle est trop bonne »  
« Bonne nuit, goinfre »  
« Bonne nuit, Cass...Et merci pour tout» La voix pétrie de tendresse en croisant son regard.

En passant par le salon, Castiel jeta un dernier coup d’œil sur la photo montage et sourit…Une famille décidemment si ordinaire…

Fin.

 

**A noter que vous pouvez faire la recette de l’Appel pie version « Dean »....La recette est la bonne.**   
**Ayez juste la main moins lourdes que nos 2 in-experts...LOL**


	8. Couloir B

 

Dean attendait dans ce fichu couloir depuis bientôt une heure. Il n’avait cessé de fixer ses mains, coudes posés sur ses genoux. Tordant ses doigts, relevant les yeux à chaque infirmière qui passait mais aucune ne s’arrêta, poursuivant ce ballet sans fin qu’était les urgences.  
Il respira profondément pour essayer d’ôter cette boule qui lui serrait la gorge depuis ce coup de téléphone maudit.  
Les appels au micro, les cris des patients, les pleurs, la voix en écho des médecins et du personnels soignants et puis cette odeur qui lui collait aux narines et qui lui rappela soudain Tessa...  
« Je t’en supplie ma chérie où que tu sois...Protèges- le...On ne pourra pas vivre sans lui...Je...Je pourrais pas Tessa »  
Il sentit ses yeux se noyer, ses nerfs lâchés et enfuit son visage entre ses mains.  
« Putain Cass » serrant ses cheveux entre ses doigts pour éviter de hurler sa rage, pour éviter d’insulter Dieu, son dernier espoir.

« Monsieur Winchester ? » Une voix d’homme.  
Il se redressa en essuyant ses joues de la paume des mains.  
« Oui » en se levant.  
« Je suis le Docteur Gabriel... » en lui tendant la main  
« C’est moi qui ait pris en charge votre ami à son arrivée »  
« Comment va-t-il ? » en lui serrant la main distraitement.  
« Il va bien...Ne vous inquiétez pas...Il est hors de danger »  
« Oh Putain » en se passant les mains sur le crâne et se mettant à marcher de longs en larges pour ne pas exploser.  
« Je peux le voir ? »  
« Il est en salle de réveil mais vous pourrez le voir dès qu’il sera transférer aux soins intensifs» en souriant  
« Aux soins intensifs ? » pâlit Dean.  
« Il doit être maintenu sous surveillance pendant 24h mais c’est normal, ne vous en faites pas »  
« Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé? » l’implora Dean  
« Personne n’a rien voulu me dire....Ca fait plus d’une heure que je poireaute ici sans aucunes nouvelles» pesta-t-il, se sentant soudain inutile.  
« D’après ce que j’en sais...Votre ami se serait fait agressé à la sortie d’une réception ou d’une fête »  
« Agressé ? »  
« Votre ami est gay, n’est-ce pas ? » le regard plongé dans le sien  
« Oui et al.. » Tout à coup, il comprit  
« Quoi vous essayez de me dire...Vous voulez dire qu’il a été victime d’une agression...D’une agression homophobe, c’est ça ? » le visage pétrifié.  
« D’après ce que Monsieur Novak a déclaré aux policiers avant d’être amené ici, oui...Il se serait fait attaqué par 2 hommes dans une ruelle...C’est un voisin alerté par le bruit qui a averti la police et fait fuir les agresseurs... »  
« Merde » en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise  
« Je vois, hélas, des cas comme celui-ci arriver de plus en plus souvent aux urgences, vous savez...Votre ami a eu de la chance...Il doit une fière chandelle à cet homme »  
« Pardon ? » en levant son regard incrédule sur le médecin.  
« Il a une côté fêlée et 2 autres cassées, l’une d’elle lui a percé le poumon gauche provoquant un pneumothorax...On a dû intervenir car à cela, c’est ajouté à cela un hémothorax... »  
« Hémo...quoi ? » semblant perdre le fil de la conversation  
« Du sang dans le poumon » lui expliqua le médecin  
« Il a aussi une légère commotion cérébrale et des hématomes au dos...Quelques coups de plus et cela aurait pu bien plus grave» continua-t-il  
« Mais... » laissa tomber Dean, la voix presque éteinte  
« Il semblerait d’après le témoin qu’il ait été frappé à même le sol »  
« Mais pourquoi ? » Dean n’enregistrait plus rien de ce que le médecin disait.  
« Monsieur Winchester, vous allez bien ? » la main du Dr Gabriel se posa sur son épaule.  
« J’ai besoin de respirer....Je dois sortir d’ici » en repoussant le médecin et marchant droit devant, il s’arrêta dans la salle de tri.  
Il lui semblait que tout résonnait en lui comme dans un écho sans fin...

Il avait envie de pleurer mais n‘y arrivait pas. Il mélangeait les souvenirs d’hier et la peur d’aujourd’hui.  
Il revit le visage de Tessa, lui qui n’en avait plus de souvenirs que sur papier glacé et parfois dans un rêve oublié...Il fixait le vide et la vit qui lui souriait et puis il entendit le rire de Castiel et sa voix profonde.

Une main lui attrapa le bras, il sursauta et se retourna. Bobby était là, Bobby était venu.  
« Bobby... » en le serrant dans ses bras, ne semblant jamais vouloir s’en défaire.  
Ce dernier lui tapota doucement le dos.  
« Ca va aller, fiston »  
Il entendit Dean reniflé dans son dos et le repoussa doucement. Il avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Il le devait, ce n’était pas le moment de craquer....Pas maintenant...  
« Les enfants ? »  
« Dès que Chad a téléphoné, Jo est partie chez vous....Elle m’a prévenu tout de suite après»  
« Merci, Bobby »  
« Viens...Tu as une mine épouvantable...On va se prendre un café » en le tirant vers l’extérieur.  
« Non...Je reste ici »  
« Dean !»  
« Non Bobby »  
« Bien....Je vais nous chercher de quoi tenir alors »  
« Je t’attends dans le couloir B... »  
« Je reviens...Téléphones à tes gosses...Ils sont mort d’inquiétude »  
« Je vais le faire »  
« Tout de suite Dean... » lui ordonna Bobby.

Il se dirigea vers l’accueil. Il attendit que l’infirmière raccroche, avec un peu d’impatience mais sans rien dire.  
« Puis-je vous aider ? »  
« Oui, je suis Dean Winchester...Mon ami, Castiel Novak est en salle de réveil...Je dois sortir pour téléphoner...Si jamais... »  
« Si jamais, j’enverrais quelqu’un vous chercher » en lui souriant  
« Merci »  
Il jeta un coup d’œil ver le couloir B, la double porte fermée...Et sortit.

Ce fut Jo qui décrocha...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Tout pourtant avait débuté par un dimanche tout ce qu’il y avait de plus ordinaire. Le temps étant plutôt nuageux et annonciateur de pluie, Dean et les enfants décidèrent d’un commun accord de rester à la maison et de se faire une après-midi casanière.  
Dean n’était pas un grand féru des jeux de société, d’abord parce qu’il estimait avoir dépassé l’âge de jouer aux petits chevaux mais aussi et surtout pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il était mauvais joueur et que perdre face à ses enfants n’avait pas de quoi le rendre très fier. Surtout qu’il était très mauvais perdant...  
Chadwick, lui, s’y pliait mais sans plus de conviction que son père....Cela ne l’empêcha pas de jubiler par avance, lui et sa sœur prenant toujours un malin plaisir à s’unir contre lui pour assister à cette ultime plaisir sans pareil que de le voir exploser après s’être retenu pendant des heures.  
Dean terminait alors, en remballant le tout par « Ce jeu est complètement débile », sa phrase culte.  
Sa frustration ne durait que le temps d’une bière ou d’un café. L’hilarité des enfants, elle, durait des heures, l’imitant à la moindre occasion. Pour Dean, c’était de bonne guerre.

Ils avaient pris le petit-déjeuner tard et le temps de tout ranger et de s’occuper d’Apache, il était déjà presque l’heure de déjeuner...Jewel soupçonna son père et son frère de le faire exprès ce qu’ils réfutèrent en cœur.  
Ils se contentèrent pour déjeuner de commander des pizzas, Dean trop fatigué de sa semaine de travail faisant au plus simple.

Tous les trois étaient tous assis par terre, réuni autour de la table basse du salon, 3 pizzas posées sur celle-ci quand Castiel fit son entrée.  
« Rhooooo comme tu es beau » s’extasia Jewel en se levant.  
« Merci ma puce» sourit ce dernier en tirant sur les manches de son blazer en cuir noir.  
« Tu es super classe comme ça » siffla épaté Dean, bras appuyé sur son genoux, morceau de 3 fromages en main.

Pantalon droit, chemise blanche au dernier bouton du col défait et blazer noir court avec une paire de boots en cuir noire, il fallait bien avouer, Castiel en jetait.  
Dean ne put s’empêcher de sourire en s’apercevant qu’il n’avait toujours pas réussi à trouver le moyen de mettre de l’ordre dans ses éternels cheveux en bataille.

Il tiqua soudain quand il aperçut l’éternel vieux trenchcoat beige pendant à ras de sol, serré dans la main droite de son ami.  
« Tu ne vas pas prendre ce vieux machin tout pourri avec toi quand même ? » l’air offusqué, posant sa part de pizza en essuyant ses mains sur une serviette, tout en se relevant.  
« Ils ont annoncé de la pluie » se justifia Castiel.  
« Mec, t’es en bagnole là » en pointant la porte.  
« T’es habillé super classe, tu vas pas te trimballer avec ça »  
« Si » la mine boudeuse et bien décidé à ne pas céder.

Cela faisait des années que Dean essayait de lui en faire changer mais Castiel refusait de s’en défaire...Les bords des manches s’effilochaient et le col avait perdu sa couleur d’origine depuis bien longtemps maintenant mais il y tenait plus que tout.  
Il avait l’impression qu’il lui portait chance. Qu’il était une part de lui.  
« C’est un cadeau de Tessa »  
« Je le sais bien, Cass...Mais ça veut pas dire que tu dois le prendre partout avec toi » murmura Dean d’une voix douce en s’approchant.  
« Donnes-le moi »  
« Dean » en baissant la tête  
« T’es beau comme un camion là...Tu vas pas tout gâcher en rayant la peinture hein» en prenant l’imper tout en lui souriant.  
Castiel releva les yeux dans ceux de Dean.  
« Et si je le pose sur le siège arrière ? »  
« Putain Cass t’as quel âge mec...Même Jew n’a plus de doudou »  
Castiel se mordilla la lèvre.  
« Et puis merde » en relâchant le trenchcoat.  
« Fais ce que tu veux après tout...T’es un grand garçon »  
« T’es fâché ? » en tiquant  
« Mais non...Allez fous- le camp...Tu vas finir par être en retard » en lui souriant avec tendresse.  
« On se verra peut-être ce soir ? » lança Castiel, en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Chadwick pour le saluer.  
« Tu comptes rentrer tard ? »  
« Je ne sais pas encore, tout dépendra de l’exposition et de Greg » en se penchant pour recevoir un câlin de Jewel.  
« Amuses toi bien »  
« Merci, je vais essayer » Une caresse à Apache et il se dirigea vers la sortie.  
« Et Cass ! »  
Il se retourna  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu vas faire un carton» lui lança Dean avec un clin d’oeil.  
« Merci... » en rougissant légèrement  
« Bon dimanche »  
Dean le suivit du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il sorte et resta les yeux plantés sur la porte.  
« Pa’....C’est quand qu’on joue ? » la voix de Jewel le sortit de ses pensées.  
« On débarrasse d’abord »...Il ne pourrait décidemment pas y échapper. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil vers l’entrée.

 

L’après-midi se partagea entre le jeu Sorry que Chadwick gagna et dans lequel Jewel finit bonne dernière à son grand désarroi...Dean soupira 10 fois durant la partie....  
Suivi par le jeu de l’oie, gagné par Dean qui se pavana avec son pion pendant de longues minutes. Chadwick et Jewel soupirèrent à leur tour en dodelinant de la tête...Il gagnait si rarement qu’il pouvait fêter ses victoires pendant des heures.

Jewel, tête dans l’armoire sous la télé, cherchait un nouveau jeu...  
« Je te préviens, c’est le dernier » lança Dean  
« On doit encore s’occuper d’Apache et demain y a école »  
« D’accord » en sortant le twister.  
« Oh non, Jewel...Pas ça» lança Dean dépité.  
« Oh que si» répliqua aussitôt Chadwick.

 

Ils se retrouvèrent après quelques minutes, Dean jambes au-dessus de Jewel...Chadwick bras au-dessus de la tête de son père...Jewel emmêlée entre les 2...  
Elle tourna la flèche. Jaune.  
Elle riait tellement à vouloir mettre son pied sur le point jaune que le chien, intrigué par tout ce raffut, finit par s’inviter dans la partie.  
« APACHE NON » hurla Dean, mais trop tard.  
Il sauta au beau milieu du trio, renversant Dean qui se retrouva face contre terre. Bras en croix, sur les genoux, le cul en l’air.  
Pour arranger le tout, le chien se rua vers lui et quand il releva la tête, il se retrouva face à face avec son museau et une énorme lèche pour conclure.

Ce fut dans un fou-rire général que se termina leur après-midi.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel finit par quitter le vernissage vers 18h, il s’y était ennuyé à mourir et n’était resté que par politesse, il avait salué Greg et sa femme, les remerciant pour l’invitation.  
Greg l’accompagna jusqu’à la sortie.  
« Ca va....Ca n’a pas été trop dur » en lui souriant, ironique  
« C’était... » ne sachant quoi dire  
« Chiant...Barbant...Moche...Hoooorriblement pédant »  
« Oui » dans un rire bref  
« Te plains pas, moi j’en ai jusqu’à 22h » en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« Courage...A lundi ? » en lui tapant le bras.  
« Oui...Et Castiel !» alors qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir  
« Merci....Je te revaudrais ça....Tu n’aurais pas été là, je me serais pendu d’ennui»  
« La prochaine fois, prévois une corde » lui répondit-il en riant  
« Il n’y aura pas de prochaine fois, je me tuerais avant » en refermant la porte et le saluant de la main.

Il chercha ses clefs dans ses poches de blazer et se dirigea vers une ruelle un peu à l’écart où il avait garé sa voiture.  
« Salut »  
Il sursauta et se retourna sur la défensive.  
« Ah bonsoir » soulagé, reconnaissant un des visages aperçu durant l’après-midi.  
« Tu pars déjà ? »  
« Oui....Je travaille tôt demain » un peu surpris par le tutoiement employé par l’homme.  
« T’es Castiel, c’est ça ? » Il s’avança vers lui avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, il était visiblement éméché.  
« Oui » en cherchant sa voiture du regard  
« T’es copain avec Greg ?....On t’a entendu parler avec lui »  
« Oui, on est collègue de travail, pourquoi ?»  
« Et il accepte de travailler avec un mec comme toi ? » en le regardant avec dégout.  
« Pardon ? »  
« Ca fait quoi de prendre dans son cul ? » sourire malsain sur les lèvres.  
« Ca fait du bien, pourquoi ? » répliqua aussi sec Castiel.  
« ...Maintenant, vous devriez rentrer chez vous...Vous êtes ivre »  
Il vit enfin sa voiture à quelques mètres.  
« Moi et mon pote, on aime pas les pédés »  
Castiel aurait bien répliqué mais vu l’état de l’homme qui se tenait devant lui, il préféra s’en tenir prudemment au silence. Il en avait déjà trop dit.  
Une ombre apparut au coin de la rue  
« Jaimie...Qu’est-ce que tu fous bon sang ? »  
« J’ai retrouvé ton pote» hurla ce dernier  
« Qui ça ? »  
« La pédale»  
L’homme, bâti tout en force, se rapprocha. Castiel le reconnut tout de suite. Ce dernier l’avait foudroyé du regard quand il avait parlé avec Greg de Dean et des enfants ainsi que de Balty. Castiel lui avait fait baisser les yeux en fixant droit les siens.  
« Tiens dont qui voilà » rictus au coin des lèvres.  
« Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? » en reculant cherchant du regard de l’aide mais la rue était déserte  
« C’est qu’elle est pas mal en plus » souriant à son ami.  
« Je me la ferais bien, moi, la petite tarlouze» en tapant du coude sur le bras de Jaimie.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean attendit Bobby dans le hall d’entrée. Ils s’installèrent dans le couloir B. Dean jeta un dernier coup d’oeil sur l’horloge murale incrustée dans le mur.  
11.15 P.M  
Bobby enfonça sa visière vers l’avant et finit par s’assoupir, Dean refusant obstinément de parler.  
Après quelques minutes, une infirmière se pencha sur ce dernier qui commençait à piquer du nez à son tour.  
« Monsieur Winchester ? »  
« Ou..Oui... » sursautant  
« Votre ami a été transféré aux soins intensifs...Le docteur Gabriel nous a donné l’autorisation de vous amener jusqu’à sa chambre »  
« Comment....Comment va-t-il ? »  
« Il va bien...Il vous paraitra peut-être incohérent à son réveil mais ce seront les effets secondaires de l’anesthésie et des anti-douleurs»  
« Bobby » en secouant le vieil homme qui sursauta à son tour en repoussant sa casquette.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tout va bien...Tu peux rentrer à la maison...Préviens Jo que je vais rester ici cette nuit »  
« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »  
« Oui » en souriant, las.  
« Si tu as besoin de moi...Tu n’hésites pas hein, fiston »  
« Merci d’avoir été là, Bobby » en le serrant brièvement, tape dans le dos.  
« Allez...Va» en le poussant par l’épaule tout en revissant sa casquette.  
« Salues le de ma part »  
« J’y manquerais pas »  
L’infirmière leur sourit et Dean la suivit... Bobby l’accompagna du regard jusqu’à ce que les portes de l’ascenseur se referment sur eux.  
Il sourit en fixant le plafond. On aurait dit qu’elle était là.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

L’infirmière conduisit Dean jusqu’au 2eme étage.  
« Vous devez mettre ceci d’abord...Simple précaution » en lui tendant une blouse.  
Il posa sa veste sur la chaise placée près de la porte et l’enfila sans un mot. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trembler.  
« Vous ne devez pas vous en faire comme ça...Il est hors de danger »  
« Ils avaient dit ça pour ma femme aussi » en baissant le regard.  
« Je suis navrée » se rendant compte de sa maladresse.  
« Vous n’y êtes pour rien » en lui souriant.  
« Je m’appelle Charlie, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuyé sur la sonnerie d’alerte »  
« Merci »  
« Allez y...Un visage familier le rassurera » en le poussant vers la porte.

Dean hésita et finit par ouvrir celle-ci...L’obscurité, le bruit des appareils, les moniteurs tout autour du lit. Il n’osa pas s’avancer.  
Il respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers le lit, les mains moites, la bouche sèche.  
Castiel, torse nu...Sur son côté gauche, Dean pouvait apercevoir un drain à hauteur du poumon et dans la bouteille raccordée au tuyau, du sang...Son sang.  
Il ferma les yeux et finit par les rouvrir en levant le regard vers le corps légèrement relevé.

Il avait l’arcade ouverte qui lui gonflait l’œil gauche ainsi qu’une profonde entaille à la pommette...Dean se crispa en imaginant que seul un coup de pied pouvait faire ce genre de dégât.  
Il avait la lèvre fendue et une plaie ouverte sur sa tempe qui avait été suturée...

Dean s’approcha du lit.  
« Cass...Tu m’entends...C’est moi» Il se tint là tout en lui tenant le bras et faisant attention à ne pas toucher le drain.  
Il l’observa quelques secondes puis se pencha sur lui et l’embrassa sur le front, main posée dans ses cheveux. Il ne put s’empêcher de trembler. Il resta ainsi front contre front.  
« De..De..an »  
Il recula et croisa son regard plongé dans le sien. Il avait ses yeux bleus parsemés de veines rouges éclatées.  
« Salut » d’une voix sourde.  
« De..an » le suppliant du regard, il respira trop fort et se crispa sous la douleur en fermant les yeux. Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer.  
« Je vais appeler l’infirmière pour qu’elle te donne quelque choses contre la douleur »  
« J’ai... » Il leva faiblement sa main gauche qui tenait un petit boitier....Dean connaissait que trop bien ce bouton pressoir.  
« N’abuse pas trop hein Cass...Je ne veux pas ramener un junkie à la maison » Il souriait mais son regard ne respirait que la tristesse.  
Castiel tenta de lui sourire tout en le regardant.  
« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil » en passant une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux défaits.  
« Dean... » La voix presque éteinte  
« Oui? »  
Castiel lui sourit, il lui répondit par un même sourire. Ses yeux se refermèrent et il finit par s’endormir.

Dean tira la chaise jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à côté du lit, tâchant de ne pas toucher le drain.  
Il s’accouda sur le lit...Il prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne et sentit ce dernier la serrer à son tour.  
« Je reste ici, t’inquiète...Dors »  
Quand Charlie vint changer le drain et vérifier les saturations de Castiel, elle trouva Dean endormi, tête sur le bras de son ami, sa main toujours dans la sienne.  
Il grommela quand elle le cogna par inadvertance mais il ne se réveilla pas.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean obligea ses enfants à se rendre à l’école le lundi matin...Jo les y emmena malgré leur seule envie, celle de voir Castiel...Elle leur promit de s’occuper d’Apache pour pouvoir les emmener directement de la sortie des classes, à l’hôpital.  
Jamais une journée ne leur parut aussi longue. Quand Jo arriva, ils l’attendaient tous les deux devant la grille.  
Chadwick avait le visage fermé, il était pourtant impatient de voir Castiel mais il n’arrivait pas à se libérer...Il avait peur...Il détestait les hôpitaux, ils lui avaient volé sa mère, il était persuadé qu’à présent, ils allaient lui voler Castiel.  
Jo ne savait quoi dire pour le rassurer mais il refusait de parler.  
« Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?...Il comprendra tu sais » en lui souriant dans le rétroviseur.  
« Non » répliqua aussi sec Chadwick  
« Non....Je...Je veux le voir » dans un murmura en baissant le regard.  
Jewel assise à ses côtés sur la banquette arrière, se colla à lui.  
« On va lui acheter des fleurs ? »  
« Non, Jew... » lui sourit son frère.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que Castiel préférera sûrement une boite de chocolat » en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
Il croisa le regard de Jo dans le rétroviseur. Il perdit son sourire.  
Elle et lui savaient que dans ce type de chambre, les fleurs n’étaient tout simplement pas autorisées.

 

Dean assista impuissant à la souffrance de Castiel. A chaque mouvement il gémissait et ce, malgré les anti douleurs...Quand il toussait le drain bougeait et là, Dean pouvait voir les larmes envahirent ses yeux.  
Il suivit Charlie dans le couloir après les derniers soins.  
« Faites quelque chose, bordel...Vous voyez bien qu’il a crève de mal là» en pointant la chambre  
« Monsieur Winchester, on ne peut rien faire de plus...Cela fait partie du processus de guérison »  
« Quoi, la douleur ?...Vous vous foutez de moi » en haussant le ton.  
« De toutes manières, il est au maximum de ce qu’on peut lui donner...Soyez là pour lui, c’est la seule chose que vous puissiez faire pour le moment...Laissez-nous faire notre travail....Le Dr Gabriel passera en fin d’après-midi, parlez- lui en »  
Dean se passa la main sur la nuque, entre gêne d’avoir haussé le ton sur l’infirmière et la douleur de sa nuit, croqué sur sa chaise.  
« Je m’excuse mais c’est juste que je ne veux plus voir quelqu’un que j’aime souffrir, vous comprenez...J’ai perdu ma femme des suites d’un cancer...Alors s’il vous plait, faites-moi plaisir, ne me dites plus que la douleur fait partie de la guérison...Jamais » en retournant dans la chambre.

Charlie baissa le regard et soupira....Parfois elle se sentait tellement inutile face à la souffrance des familles et de ses patients.  
Elle poussa son chariot de soin et croisa une jeune femme et deux enfants...Elle reconnut dans le garçon les traits de son père.  
Ils venaient pour lui. Elle sourit.

 

Castiel avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration depuis les soins mais il ne se plaignit pas.  
Dean fut autorisé à enlever sa blouse...Il la jeta dans la poubelle et rassis à aux côtés de Castiel, sans un mot quand on toqua à la porte et que celle-ci s’ouvrit timidement sur le visage de Jewel.  
« Papa ? Je peux rentrer ?» en le fixant de loin...Inquiète.  
Dean se leva et la rejoint, la porte s’ouvrit grande sur Jo et Chadwick un peu à l’écart...Dean tout en serrant sa fille, croisa son regard...Il lui sourit et son fils lui répondit d’un même sourire emprunte de tristesse.  
Pour Chadwick venir voir Castiel avait été une véritable épreuve mais il avait fait le pas parce que c’était lui et que ce dernier avait toujours été là pour eux, dans les bons et surtout dans les mauvais moments...Toujours là quand il en avait eu besoin....Il se motiva en n’arrêtant pas de se dire que Castiel était hors de danger...  
Jo le lui avait promis.

Dean s’approcha du lit tenant Jewel par les épaules. Castiel en position presque assise lui sourit.  
« Bonjour ma puce » d’une voix presque qu’éteinte. Son œil avait dégonflé rendant son visage moins tuméfié. Elle s’avança et se mit à sa gauche.  
« Fais attention Jew » son père lui indiqua la bouteille du drain, sur le coup, il fut content que les soins venaient d’être fait, ça évitait à ses enfants la vue du sang.  
« Tu as mal ? » en lui posant sa main sur son bras.  
« Un peu mais vous êtes là, ça va beaucoup mieux du coup » Il tenta de lever sa main gauche mais elle retomba, sans force.  
« Papa...Je peux lui faire un câlin ? »  
« Je vais te porter...Touches pas à son ventre hein ma puce »  
« Promis » en tendant les bras vers lui.  
Dean la porta, elle l’embrassa. Castiel ferma les yeux. Elle appuyait sur ses côtes mais il se refusait de faire le moindre geste. Dean le vit se crisper et se rendit compte que Jewel avait le genou contre son flanc.  
« C’est bon, Jew » en la retirant.  
Castiel garda les yeux fermés. Dean se pinça la lèvre.  
« Tu reviens quand à la maison ? » l’interrogea Jewel.  
« Il doit encore rester quelques jours ici ma puce mais il rentrera bientôt...Je te le promets » répondit son père.  
« Salut » Castiel rouvrit les yeux sur ceux de Jo.  
« Hello, Jo »  
« Tu nous as fichu une de ses trouilles, tu sais »  
« Je sais, je suis....désolé » en respirant par à-coups.  
« Ca va Cass ? » s’inquiéta Dean.  
Il leva la main pour lui faire signe que oui.  
« Ton ami Greg a téléphoné ce matin, il se faisait du mouron pour toi »  
Castiel sourit vaguement  
« Il a été interrogé par la police »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour retrouver les salauds qui t’ont fait ça, imbécile » répliqua Dean en haussant le ton.  
« Dean » Jo le foudroya du regard en indiquant Jewel d’un coup d’œil.

 

Pendant tout ce temps, Chadwick resta près de la porte, regard posé sur Castiel, ne perdant pas un seul instant les traces de souffrance sur son visage...Il connaissait que trop bien celles-ci, il avait encore les images de celles de sa mère gravées dans sa mémoire.  
Il se colla au mur, mains derrière le dos.  
« Chad ? » s’inquiéta son père.  
Il leva le regard et sortit de la chambre.  
« Merde...Jo occupe de toi de la petite tu veux »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il retrouva son fils dans la salle commune, front contre la fenêtre.  
« Chad » en s’approchant  
« Il va mourir ?» la voix neutre  
« Bien sûr que non...Et puis tu sais bien qu’il ne voudrait jamais nous laisser hein » en souriant  
« Maman non plus ne voulait pas nous laisser » en se tournant vers lui, le visage tellement froid que Dean se figea.  
« Chad ? »  
« Je ne veux pas le voir » sur un ton sec.  
« Personne ne t’y obliges...Il comprendra....Je suis même sûr qu’il sait déjà » en mettant sa main sur son épaule.  
« Demain peut-être » murmura Chadwick.  
« Quand tu le sentiras fiston...Viens là »  
Chadwick s’approcha et serra son père dans ses bras. Il comprenait par où son fils passait...Cela l’avait tenu éveillé dans le couloir B une grande partie de la nuit.  
« Je vais demander à Jo de vous ramener, ça te va comme ça ? De toutes manières, Cass doit se reposer » en lui levant le menton.  
Chadwick opina.  
« Reste ici »

 

Dean rentra dans la chambre et retrouva Jewel assise sur la chaise trop grande, ballotant les pieds dans le vide, en racontant à Castiel la partie de Twister.  
Il croisa le regard de Jo et lui sourit.  
« Allez -y...Je rentrerais plus tard, je peux te les confier encore quelques heures ?»  
« Il n’y a pas de problème...Compte sur moi et sur Bobby aussi»  
« Merci Jo...Rappelles moi que je dois contacter le garage...Kevin m’a téléphoné et j’ai pas encore eu le temps de lui répondre...Il va finir par se demander ce qui se passe»  
« Kevin...S’inquiéter, ce serait une première » rit Jo  
« Tu viens Jew ! »  
« Déjà ? »  
« Tu reviendras demain....Castiel a besoin de se reposer»  
« A demain, Castiel...Je te ferais un dessin »  
« C’est gentil ma puce »  
« Je peux te faire un bisou, ça te fera pas mal ? »  
« Un bisou, ça fait jamais de mal » en fixant Dean qui détournait le regard vers sa fille.  
« Papa ! » en tendant ses bras.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean les accompagna jusqu’à l’ascenseur mais quand les portes de celui-ci s’ouvrirent et que tous s’apprêtèrent à y rentrer....Chadwick recula et se mit à courir en sens inverse.  
Jo voulut le suivre mais Dean la retint.  
« Laisses le »  
Les portes se refermèrent sur le vide.

Castiel respira en se crispant...Il avait mal mais n’avait rien voulu leur montrer. Il ferma les yeux.  
Il entendit la porte s’ouvrir mais pensant que c’était Dean qui revenait, il les garda clos, tâchant de chasser cette douleur lancinante qui lui transperçait la poitrine.  
Il sentit une main prendre la sienne et la serrer. Il ouvrit les yeux et pencha la tête vers la droite.  
Chadwick tenait sa main fermement dans la sienne, sans un mot, sans un regard...Les yeux plantés sur leurs mains jointes.  
« A demain Castiel» Il sortit comme il était arrivé.

Sa famille si peu ordinaire....

 

Fin chapitre VII

 

 

_NB :_

_Si vous êtes victime ou témoin d’un acte homophobe_   
_Si vous avez besoin d’aide :_

_Pour la France :_   
_0 810 108 135_   
_01 48 06 42 41_   
_06 31 59 69 50 (pour les jeunes en détresse...Le Refuge)_

_Pour la Belgique :_   
_02 212 30 00_

_Pour le Québec :_   
_418-809-3383_

_Pour la Suisse :_   
_022 347 64 48_


	9. La colline

 

Assis à la table de la cuisine, tasse de café entre les mains, Dean perdu dans ses pensées ne le vit pas entrer.  
« Hello, Dean »  
Il sursauta manquant renverser sa tasse.  
« Putain, Cass...Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça » en se redressant sur sa chaise.  
Castiel sourit main sur ses côtes.  
« Ca va ? »  
« Oui » en se dirigeant vers le percolateur.  
« Va t’asseoir....Je m’en occupe » lança Dean en se levant.  
« Dean » en se retournant et le foudroyant du regard.  
« Ca suffit maintenant...Je vais bien...Alors fais-moi plaisir, restes assis et laisses moi faire, tu veux »  
« Mais... »  
« ASSIS » lui ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils  
« OH bon ça va » râla Dean.  
Castiel se servit et s’installa face à lui. Il grimaça et Dean leva instinctivement les yeux sur lui.  
Il était sorti de l’hôpital depuis bientôt une semaine. Le Dr Gabriel étant satisfait de son évolution, l’avait autorisé à rentrer sous la seule condition qu’il ne fasse pas trop d’effort durant les premiers jours.  
Castiel lui en fit la promesse, tout plutôt que de rester une semaine de plus dans cette chambre d’hôpital...Dean jura au médecin de veiller sur lui.  
« Je n’en doute pas une seule seconde » lança ce dernier en riant.

 

Castiel était informaticien, ce qui lui permit, avec l’accord de son patron, d’aménager son planning et de travailler à domicile sur des projets mineurs...Greg passait une fois tous les 2 jours, il aurait pu se contenter de vidéos conférences ou de lui téléphoner mais depuis l’agression, il culpabilisait.  
Les deux hommes qui avaient attaqué son collègue et ami s’étaient glissés dans l’exposition sans s’y avoir été invités...Il pestait de son manque de regard et par- là, de ce qui en avait découlé...  
Castiel avait beau lui dire qu’il n’y était pour rien, rien n’y faisait...Greg se rongeait les sangs.  
Surtout que l’enquête de police n’aboutissait à rien...Un prénom et quelques descriptions ne suffisaient visiblement pas, les inspecteurs laissèrent entendre que les hommes n’étaient probablement pas de la région.  
« Dites plutôt que vous en avez rien à foutre » fulmina Dean.  
« Monsieur Winchester, croyez bien que nous faisons tout notre possible pour les retrouver mais vous devez savoir que des dizaines de plaintes du même type aboutissent sur nos bureaux toutes les semaines »  
« C’est que vous faites mal votre boulot...Quand je répare une bagnole, elle ne revient pas dans mon garage la semaine d’après »  
Castiel avait beau essayé de le calmer, Dean était furieux...Furieux contre la police mais aussi contre Castiel qui semblait prendre tout cela avec beaucoup trop de recul à son goût.  
« Merde Cass...T’as failli y passer...La prochaine victime n’aura peut-être pas ta chance...On ne peut pas laisser passer ça sans rien faire tout de même ! »

 

Dean le regardait boire son café. Depuis son agression, Castiel avait le regard vide et il n’aimait pas ça. Il aurait voulu qu’il parle, qu’il lui dise ce qu’il ressentait mais Castiel répondait invariablement que tout allait bien.  
Et plus il l’affirmait, plus Dean était convaincu du contraire.

Il avait fini par en parler avec Balty mais ce dernier avait droit aux mêmes réponses. Castiel refusait tout simplement de parler.  
Tout ce que Dean et Balty savaient de l’agression fut ce qu’ils avaient pu en lire dans le procès- verbal, le reste resta figé dans le regard vide de leur ami.  
Les seules fois où les yeux de celui-ci retrouvaient un peu de vie, ce fut en présence des enfants, peut-être parce qu’ils se comportaient avec lui comme si rien ne s’était passé.  
Chadwick parce qu’il occultait cela volontairement, ce qui ne plut pas plus à Dean que le silence de Castiel et Jewel parce qu’il était à nouveau à la maison et que pour elle, tout était rentré dans l’ordre des choses.

Jo continuait à ramener les enfants de l’école, Castiel ne pouvant toujours pas conduire.  
Elle assistait impuissante au silence qui sapait les bases de cette famille qui jusque- là était tout ce qu’il avait de plus ordinaire.  
Ce fut sous son initiative que Bobby s’invita chez eux le WE suivant.  
Dean le surprit souvent à parler avec Castiel, en aparté et percevait souvent un mince sourire sur les lèvres de ce dernier.  
« Bobby...Comment va-t-il ? Il t’a parlé ? » l’interrogea un Dean complètement perdu.  
« Mon garçon, tu apprendras avec l’âge que ce n’est pas en affrontant systématiquement les choses de front qu’on arrive à les résoudre plus facilement...Il vient de vivre une épreuve éprouvante qui a l’atteint plus que physiquement...Si cela n’avait été qu’une agression pour un simple vol ou pour un simple mot de travers, je suis sûr qu’il s’en serait remis depuis longtemps...Mais c’était une agression à propos de son identité propre...Il a failli mourir à cause de ses choix...Il a peur mais il est en même temps en colère...Il a besoin d’y voir plus clair...Parles lui de tout mais évite de lui parler de ça et tu verras, il finira par s’ouvrir à toi parce qu’il ne pourra pas garder cette douleur qui le ronge, encore bien longtemps...Crois en mon expérience...Laisse le respirer...Il sait qu’il peut compter sur toi...Il n’est juste pas encore prêt, tu comprends ? »  
« J’en peux plus de le voir s’enfoncer comme ça, Bobby » tête baissée.  
« Je pense qu’il n’y a pas que Castiel qui devrait parler ici... » en tournant son regard vers Chadwick qui jouait avec Apache.  
« Je sais...Mais il n’est pas plus bavard que Cass »  
« Ni que toi d’ailleurs»  
« Pardon ? »  
« Pas avec moi Dean, tu veux »  
« Je suis si fatigué Bobby » en s’appuyant dans l’embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.  
« Je sais fiston » la main sur son épaule.  
« Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas à la maison le WE prochain ? Ca vous changerait les idées »  
« Oui...Peut-être...Je vais y réfléchir »  
« C’est tout réfléchi...Je m’occupe de convaincre Castiel »  
« Bobby »  
« Y a pas de Bobby...C’est ça où je viens vous chercher moi-même par la peau des fesses»  
« Chercher la peau de qui, Oncle Bobby ? » lança Jewel en entrant dans la cuisine.  
« Ca te dirait de venir chez moi le WE prochain ? »  
Ses yeux s’éclairèrent.  
« Je pourrais voir le bébé de Sally ? »  
« Oui, tu pourras voir le bébé de Sally »  
« Oh Super » en sautant sur place, Jewel semblait être la seule heureuse de partir.  
Chadwick se contentant de demander si Apache pouvait les accompagner.  
Bobby dût s’y reprendre à 4 fois pour que Castiel finisse par accepter son invitation.  
Balty ne serait pas du voyage...Il travaillait  
« Je vous signale que je ne vis pas que de mon superbe corps contrairement à ce que certain ici semble penser » tout en souriant à Dean.  
« Qui a parlé d’un superbe corps ici ?» répliqua aussitôt Dean en écarquillant les yeux.  
« Tu veux que je te le montre moi, mon corps d’Adonis » en commençant à se déshabiller tout en lançant ses chaussures à travers la pièce.  
Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, les rires résonnèrent à nouveau entre les murs de la maison même Castiel ne put s’empêcher de sourire aux élucubrations de son amant.

 

Ce soir-là, Balty s’assit à côté de Castiel dans le canapé de son appartement.  
« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler, bébé ? » en le serrant contre lui.  
« Parce qu’il n’y a rien à dire » de sa voix profonde.  
Balty l’embrassa sur le front tout en le couchant sur le dos.  
« Si tu veux pas me parler...Laisses moi au moins te faire crier » sourire en coin en lui ouvrant le bouton de son pantalon et descendant doucement vers son entrejambe.  
« Balty...Non » en lui relevant le menton.  
« Pas ce soir...Ce soir, je veux juste être...Etre dans tes bras » le suppliant du regard.  
« Comme tu veux mon bébé » Sa voix ne pouvant pas cacher son inquiétude.  
« Cassou ? » en se couchant à sa droite pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal.  
« Hmmm»  
« Ils t’ont pas...Ils... » Il devait savoir mais il avait tellement peur de sa réponse.  
« Non, Balty »  
« Tu me le jures »  
« Je te jure »  
« Sur la tête des enfants »  
« Balty...Qu’est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit » sourire doux sur les lèvres  
« Je t’en supplie Cassou...Jures le sur leurs têtes » en plongeant son regard terrifié dans le sien.  
« Je te le jure sur la tête des enfants » en l’embrassant.  
« Ils t’auraient touché, j’aurais retourné la terre entière pour leur faire bouffer leur couilles...Je te le jure sur ma tête »  
« Tu lui donnes bien peu de valeur à ta tête » tenta d’ironiser Castiel  
« C’est pas drôle »  
« Je sais » il lui sourit tristement.  
Un court moment de silence.  
« Et si tu me faisais crier tout compte fait » en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Balty se redressa sur son coude.  
« Cassou ? »  
« J’en ai envie, Balty...Ca aussi je te le jure » en lui caressant la joue.  
Castiel se laissa aimer et tout en se libérant, il sentit en lui quelque chose se briser, il ne cria pas, il laissa juste une simple larme couler.  
Balty le berça un long moment jusqu’à ce que Castiel s’endorme dans le creux de ses bras.

 

Il se leva plus tôt le lendemain pour tenter de croiser Dean...Il le savait rongée par la même inquiétude qui l’avait rongé lui.  
« Dean »  
« Balty ? Tu es matinale aujourd’hui dit on...Tu veux un café ? »  
« Oui, merci...C’est parce que j’’ai rendez-vous à 10h...Je voulais juste te voir avant de partir »  
A son regard, Balty sut qu’il avait compris.  
Il lui relata la soirée en quelques mots et put voir le soulagement s’inscrire sur le visage de Dean...  
« Oh putain » en se renversant sur sa chaise.  
« Merci, Balty »  
« Je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur d’une réponse de toute ma vie » sourit ce dernier en plongeant son regard dans son café  
« Balty »  
« Oui ?» en le relevant la tête  
« Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas? »  
« Pas quoi ? »  
« Que tu l’aimes, abruti »  
Balty aurait bien blagué sur le sujet comme il le faisait souvent mais là, il n’en avait pas le cœur.  
« Il mérite mieux que moi...Je suis incapable d’être fidèle, j’aime trop le sexe et j’ai trop besoin de varier les plaisirs et les partenaires...C’est tout moi ça hein »  
« Mais pourtant tu l’aimes ! »  
Il eut un petit rire nerveux  
« A ma manière...C’est con hein... » soupira-t-il  
« Non...C’est juste dommage »  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Balty fut à deux doigts de lui dire toute la vérité mais il se tut.  
« Il est l’homme d’un seul homme » se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
« Ca fait bizarre dit comme ça » sourit Dean en buvant son café.  
« Imbécile » pensa Balty en le fixant.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

La ferme de Bobby n’était pas très grande. Il possédait un poulailler, quelques vaches et un taureau ainsi qu’un vieux cheval de trait à la retraite. Il possédait un champ de maïs qui s’étirait jusqu’au bord des collines qui dominait la vallée.  
Dean gara l’Impala devant la maison. Ils furent accueillis par les aboiements de Jack, le vieux Rottweiler qui les oublia à l’instant même où Apache sortit de la voiture.  
Dean les regarda s’éloigner...Il sourit à la vue des étendues qui s’offraient à lui. C’était un citadin dans l’âme mais de temps en temps, retrouver la ferme de Bobby lui faisait du bien...C’était une part de son adolescence qui se réveillait.

La porte s’ouvrit sur le vieil homme qui vint à leur rencontre  
« Vous avez fait bonne route ? »  
« Oui... » en faisant le tour de la voiture pour aider Castiel à sortir...Le voyage avait réveiller ses côtes douloureuses, il ne s’en plaignit pas mais son visage crispé avait suffi à Dean.  
« Ca va ? »  
« Ca va aller » en laissant Dean l’aider.  
Il le regarda rejoindre le perron en soupirant. Castiel était devenu de plus en plus silencieux ses derniers temps. Dean était à deux doigts d’exploser...Il ne remercierait jamais assez Bobby de leur offrir ce WE...Il regarda les collines au loin...Demain il irait jusqu’au sommet, se vider la tête...Il en avait besoin.  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Jewel  
« Papa...Tu viens m’aider à sortir ma valise...Comme ça Oncle Bobby va me montrer le bébé de Sally »  
Sally était la vache préférée de Bobby, sa plus vieille laitière...Elle venait de mettre bas et depuis Jewel ne tenait plus en place.  
C’était une petite génisse. Bobby lui avait demandé de lui choisir un prénom vu qu’elle était officiellement sa marraine. Elle y avait réfléchi toute la semaine et n’avait toujours pas d’idée ou plutôt si, mais elle n’osa pas la donner.

Chadwick étonnamment semblait heureux d’être là, il ne supportait plus la tension qui régnait dans la maison depuis le retour de Castiel.  
Il regarda ce dernier monter les marches et entrer dans la maison. Bobby vit dans son regard, de la colère froide. Il se mordit la lèvre. Cette famille se perdait, il espérait que ce WE loin de tout allait les aider à se retrouver.  
Il était bien décider à aller jusqu’à trafiquer le moteur de l’Impala pour les obliger à rester ici jusqu’à ce que tout soit dit...  
« Idijt » rumina-t-il entre ses dents.

Castiel occuperait la chambre du bas, celle qui appartenait anciennement à Jo et occasionnellement à Dean, les enfants les chambres sous le toit et Dean la chambre d’ami du premier.  
Dean posa le sac de Castiel sur son lit. Ce dernier se tenait debout près de la fenêtre.  
« Tu n’as besoin de rien d’autre? »  
« Non, c’est gentil Dean. Merci » d’une voix douce qui surprit ce dernier.  
« J’avais oublié comme c’était joli ici...Et apaisant » continua Castiel sur le même ton.  
Dean s’approcha de lui.  
« J’ai passé des moments géniaux dans cette ferme...Demain si tu veux, je te montrerais un chouette coin...Je penses pas t’y avoir encore emmené »  
« Ce serait une bonne idée»  
Dean ne put s’empêcher de sourire.  
« J’ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? » en tiquant  
« Non...Je suis juste content d’être là...Avec toi, Cass...C’est tout » en se tournant vers lui.  
« Je vais bien Dean....Tu dois arrêter de t’en faire pour moi »  
« Désolé...J’y arrive pas...Parce que je te connais mieux que je ne me connaitrais jamais moi-même et je sais que tu ne vas pas bien »  
Castiel baissa la tête.  
« Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi »  
« Je sais ...Merci Dean »  
Celui-ci s’éloigna vers la porte et au moment de sortir, il se retourna.  
« Tu nous manques, Cass...Tu me manques »  
Il entendit la porte se refermer et releva les yeux sur les collines qui se dressaient devant lui, les larmes aux yeux.

 

Jewel accompagna Bobby jusqu’à l’étable...Elle avait mis un short et un T-shirt rose et riait en courant pour devancer Bobby.  
« Dépêches toi »  
« C’est que j’ai plus ton âge moi...Un peu de patience mademoiselle » en visant sa casquette sur sa tête  
« Tu lui as trouvé un nom ? »  
« Non, pas encore » en baissant la tête.  
« Jew ! » en lui relevant le menton.  
« Je peux lui donner le nom de maman ? »  
Bobby s’accroupit et la prit par les épaules.  
« C’est une superbe idée ça ma puce »  
« C’est vrai ? » tout sourire  
« Oui, je trouve ça très beau...Allez on y va...Sally est impatiente de te présenter à ta filleule» en se relevant péniblement.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Chadwick entra dans le salon, il s’était changé. Dean assis dans le fauteuil buvait une bière...Castiel était assis dans le divan, dos à l’entrée.  
« Pa’ ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je peux faire une ballade en VTT ? »  
« Il est quelle heure ? »  
« 5 heures »  
« Du moment que tu sois de retour pour le souper, j’y vois pas d’inconvénient »  
« Cool....Merci Pa’»  
« N’oublies pas ton casque » lança Castiel.  
Dean vit pour la première fois une étincelle noire dans les yeux de son fils. Il croisa son regard. Pas lui...Pas ça...  
Chadwick baissa les yeux.  
« Je vais le chercher » en quittant la pièce.  
Castiel savait...  
« C’est de ma faute »  
« Quoi ? » se saisit Dean.  
« Rien » en se levant et quittant la pièce.  
Dean enfouit son visage entre ses mains...Il ne pouvait qu’assister impuissant à l’effondrement de sa famille...Il avait une telle rage en lui, une telle colère, un tel désespoir...Ses hommes avaient réussi à détruire son ami et se faisant, ils avaient fait tomber toutes les cartes du château que représentaient leurs vies.

Bobby le regarda depuis l’entrée. Jewel était restée près de Tessa. Il avait croisé Chadwick, filant droit sur les collines, cheveux au vent.  
« Dean » en s’avançant.  
« Ma famille est occupée de voler en éclat Bobby et je ne peux rien y faire » serrant ses mains dans ses cheveux  
« Je jure devant Dieu que si je tombe sur ses salauds, je les tue Bobby....Je te le jure »  
Ce dernier s’accroupit devant Dean et refit les mêmes gestes qu’avec sa fille quelques minutes auparavant. Mains sur les épaules, il l’obligea à relever la tête.  
« Je t’interdis de baisser les bras Dean Winchester...Tu m’entends...Tu ne vas pas laisser ses 2 petits cons tout foutre en l’air quand même ?...Tu te rappelles combien de temps tu es resté fermé au monde après la mort de Tessa ?...7 mois Dean...7 mois....Et vous en êtes sortis plus unis que jamais....Ceci n’est qu’une épreuve de plus dont vous allez ressortir encore plus fort qu’avant...Mais il vous faudra de la patience parce qu’il souffre et qu’il ne sait juste pas comment vous le dire...Toi mieux que quiconque le sait, toi qui a gardé ta peine si longtemps enfouie »  
« Bobby...Je sais plus quoi faire.... Le regard de Chad...Il y avait tant de haine...Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce qu’il aime Castiel et qu’il ne veut plus l’aimer...Il a peur, il crève de peur à l’idée qu’il puisse mourir lui aussi et le laisser comme sa mère l’a fait...On ne pleure pas quelqu’un que l’on déteste»  
Un bruit sec, Dean et Bobby se retournèrent. Chadwick était debout devant l’entrée.  
« Chad ? » Dean se leva d’un coup.  
« J’ai...J’avais...J’ai oublié mon casque » bafouilla le jeune garçon.  
« Chad »  
« Papa...Je suis désolé...Je suis tellement désolé »  
Dean se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras avec toute la force du désespoir.  
« On va s’en sortir, fiston...Tu vas voir »  
« Je veux qu’il revienne....Je veux qu’il revienne » en pleurant contre sa poitrine  
« Il n’est pas parti, Chad...Il est toujours là, il est juste perdu mais on est là...On va l’aider» en le repoussant doucement.  
Il lui essuya les yeux.  
« Tu vas y arriver ? »  
«Oui » en opinant de la tête.  
« Je veux plus que tu gardes toutes ses choses en toi, Chad...Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là et si tu veux pas me parler , il y a Bobby et Jo et John aussi...Je t’interdis de souffrir en silence...Tu es mon fils...Je t’aime...Ne l’oublie jamais...Je serais toujours là pour toi et ta sœur »  
« Je sais Pa’»  
« On va y arriver » en le serrant à nouveau, baissant sa tête, menton dans ses cheveux.  
Bobby sourit...2 sur 3....Mais le plus dur restait à faire....

 

Castiel avait pris des anti douleurs et s’était endormi sur son lit.  
« Si je te revois, je te crève... » hurla une voix en écho. Le visage de l’homme s’approcha du sien, lui crachant dans la bouche.  
Il se réveilla en sursaut, grimaçant sous la douleur.  
Il ne se passait plus une nuit ou un instant de repos sans qu’il ne fasse de cauchemar...  
On toqua à la porte.  
« Oui » la voix rauque  
« Castiel...On va manger, tu viens » Chadwick lui sourit  
« J’arrive » en lui souriant à son retour.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Jewel ne parla que de Tessa, Chadwick que de ses projets de ballade VTT et Dean avertit tout le monde que Castiel et lui ne seraient pas là pour le déjeuner du lendemain.  
« Et en quel honneur ? » ronchonna faussement Bobby  
« Je vais l’amener dans mon p’tit coin perso »  
« Tu es sûr que dans son état, ce soit très prudent ? » s’inquiéta-t-il  
« Le chemin n’est pas trop escarpé et on prendra notre temps mais au moindre soucis, on fera demi-tour...D’ac Cass »  
« Ca ira...J’y arriverais et puis ça me fera du bien...J’ai besoin de me changer les idées et de prendre l’air »  
« Fais- moi le plaisir de pas oublier tes médocs, tu veux » lui ordonna Bobby en se resservant de la purée.  
« C’était ce que j’avais prévu de faire» lui sourit Castiel.  
« Je vous préparerais des sandwichs...J’ai un vieux sac à dos qui devrait faire l’affaire »  
« Merci Bobby »  
« On fera quoi nous demain oncle Bobby ? » l’interrogea Jewel  
« Je vais t’apprendre à traire une vache et on va nettoyer le poulailler...Ca te va comme programme ? »  
« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii et on ira sur le tracteur ? »  
« On verra si on a le temps...Sinon ça sera pour dimanche, promis »  
« J’aime bien venir ici....On vient pas assez» bouda Jewel.  
« Faudrait déjà qu’on soit invité plus souvent» ironisa Dean.  
« Depuis quand tu as besoin d’invitation toi !...Et puis fais gaffe à ce que tu dis hein...Sinon je pourrais révéler des choses dont tu ne serais pas très fier...Araignée du soir, espoir » sourire ironique.  
« Recommence pas avec cette histoire hein...Avec l’ombre de la lampe, elle paraissait énorme »  
« Elle était petite comme ça » en indiquant le bout de son doigt à Jewel.  
« Oh ça va hein » pesta Dean.  
« Il a hurlé qu’il y avait un monstre dans sa chambre...Un monstre...AH...Tu parles »  
Jewel se mit à rire.  
« Foutez vous de ma gueule en plus » en laissant tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.  
« Ainsi Dean Winchester a peur des araignées ? » lança Castiel en lui souriant.  
« Tu vas t’y mettre toi aussi hein...Traitre »  
Le restant de la soirée se passa dans la légèreté...La tension avait disparu...Une autre maison, d’autres murs, un autre regard.

Castiel partit se coucher le premier suivi par Jewel. Chadwick joua avec sa PSP sur le perron, Jack et Apache couchés à ses pieds...Seul le bruit des insectes se brûlant sur la lampe perturbait le silence de la nuit tombante.

Dean aida Bobby à faire la vaisselle et ranger la cuisine.  
« Merci »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour ce WE...Pour être là....Ca faisait si longtemps que j’avais plus vécu une telle soirée...Ca me manque Bobby, si tu savais...Mais ce soir, j’ai vu Chadwick et Jewel rirent, j’ai vu une étincelle de vie dans le regard de Cass...Tu avais raison, on va y arriver »  
« Je n’en ai jamais douté, fiston »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le lendemain matin, Dean réveilla Castiel aux petites heures, il fut surpris de le trouver déjà debout.  
« Je déteste ses gallinacés » en terminant d’enfiler ses boots.  
« Ca dort jamais ? »  
« Faut croire » lui répondit Dean en riant  
« Tu es toujours partant ? »  
« Oui...Plus que partant» en se levant tout en tenant ses côtes  
« T’es sûr ? »  
« Certain » en lui tapant sur le bras  
« On y va Rancher Dean »  
Deux tasses de cafés et quelques tartines grillées après, ils partirent droit sur les collines qui dominaient la vallée.  
Bobby les regarda s’éloigner en repoussant sa casquette.

 

Ils durent s’arrêter plusieurs fois durant le trajet. Le manque d’exercice de l’un et la blessure de l’autre, les obligeant à faire quelques pauses.  
« C’est magnifique » fit remarquer Castiel en regardant vers la ferme.  
« On devrait y venir plus souvent, Jewel a raison »  
« Les enfants ont souvent raison » en refermant sa gourde.  
« Surtout les miens »  
« Oui, surtout les nôtres » rectifia Castiel en se relevant d’une vieille racine.  
« Ils t’adorent tu sais » murmura Dean.  
« Pas autant que moi» répliqua Castiel reprenant la route.

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, parlant peu et seulement durant leurs pauses. Castiel avait l’air plus serein et Dean s’en contenta...C’était déjà tellement plus qu’il n’espérait.  
Le soleil était haut à présent mais la chaleur était douce et le léger vent qui balayait la colline leur facilita la montée.  
Castiel se mit à grimacer plus souvent.  
« On va faire une pause et manger un bout » lança Dean.  
« Bonne idée »  
Ils se posèrent près d’un amas de pierre.  
« Tiens » en lui tendant un sandwich  
« Profites-en pour prendre tes médocs »  
« J’aimerais pouvoir m’en passer » rechigna Castiel  
« Encore quelques jours et ce sera du passé »  
« Oui mais en attendant ça me rappelle juste » s’arrêtant en baissant la tête  
« Quoi, Cass ? »  
« Rien » en mordant dans son sandwich  
Dean n’insista pas mais il garda son regard posé sur lui.

Ils ne se dirent plus rien...Ils repartirent 20 minutes après.  
« C’est derrière cette colline, tu vas voir...C’est magnifique » en accélérant le pas.  
Castiel le vit se tenir droit au sommet.  
Dean lui attrapa la main et le tira.  
« Wouah» lança Castiel.  
Devant lui, un lac d’un bleu resplendissant cerné d’une petite crique.  
« C’est splendide »  
« Je te l’avais dit...Allez viens....Je vais t’aider à descendre...Les premiers mètres sont un peu casse gueule »  
Castiel manqua tomber plusieurs fois mais Dean garda sa prise ferme.  
Arrivé au milieu de la pente, il continua le chemin seul, le regard hypnotisé par la beauté du lieu.

Ils s’installèrent contre 2 arbres et se turent....Admirant le paysage qui s’offrait à eux.  
« Merci »  
« Pas de quoi...Je savais que tu allais aimer »  
« Non...Merci » répéta Castiel, une jambe tendue et l’autre repliée pour soulager la douleur de sa blessure.  
« Cass ? »  
« Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre pour le moment...Je sais que...Je » Il cherchait ses mots  
« Cass...Tu n’as pas besoin de te justifier »  
« J’ai eu....J’ai eu tellement peur, Dean...J’ai cru que j’allais mourir...J’entendais mes os craqués...Je...Ils voulaient me tuer...Ils me l’ont dit...Ils allaient le faire »  
Dean se rapprocha de lui, épaule contre épaule.  
« Pourquoi, Dean ? Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal ? »  
« Rien du tout Cass...T’as rien fait de mal... Y a pas d’explication à chercher parce qu’il n’y en a pas...Ce n’aurait pas été toi, cela aurait été un autre, un juif, un arabe, un vieux, un intello, n’importe qui...Ils ont des milliers de raison pour justifier leur haine et aucune n’a de raison d’être»  
« Je me suis défendu tu sais mais j’ai...J’ai... » le souffle court  
Dean s’appuya plus fort contre lui, sentant Castiel s’abandonner.  
« Ils m’ont insulté à chaque coup donné...Ils m’ont craché dessus, Dean...Il a ...Il m’a.... »  
Une seule larme, le visage crispé dans la colère contenue.  
« Il m’a uriné et craché dessus...Il m’a dit que je ne valais pas mieux que les chiottes dans lesquelles je me faisais baiser »  
« Oh putain, Cass...Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit plus tôt ? » en se tournant vers lui, le visage décomposé.  
« J’avais tellement honte...Je n’ai même pas été capable de les empêcher de me faire ça...Je me suis tellement senti humilié, sali...»  
« Tu pouvais rien contre deux...Ce sont des lâches, rien d’autre...Tu n’as rien à te reprocher...Tu es vivant, tu es plus fort qu’eux et que leur haine»  
« Dean » juste quelques larmes dans un regard vide, s’appuyant sur sa jambe repliée, fixant le lac droit devant lui.  
« Je suis là... » murmura Dean en s’avançant et le prenant maladroitement par les épaules.  
« On va s’en sortir Cass...On s’en est toujours sorti » murmura Dean à son oreille en le serrant contre lui.  
« Je n’arrive plus à fermer les yeux sans les voir...Ils me hantent...J’ai l’impression que je vais jamais sortir de ce cauchemar » en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues...Rageur d’avoir cédé.  
« Cass » la voix brisée.  
« Si...Si cet homme ne m’avait pas ....pas été là...Ils m’auraient...Il allait baisser son pantalon....Ils l’auraient fait Dean» en expirant bruyamment pour évacuer la boule qui lui serrait la gorge. Il baissa la tête et la laissa tomber sur l’épaule de Dean.  
Ce dernier le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et en s’appuyant sur le tronc derrière lui. Plus d’espace personnel...  
Castiel se redressa après quelques secondes.  
Ils restèrent un long moment, silencieux, à regarder le soleil scintillé sur le lac. Dean, main ballante sur l’épaule de son ami et ce dernier reposant sur son épaule. Il n’y eut bientôt que des larmes séchées dans un regard qui retrouva peu à peu vie...

 

Ils rentrèrent tard dans l’après-midi...Castiel ne dit plus un mot et ce, tout le long du chemin de retour. Dean lui lançait de temps à autre un sourire auquel il lui répondait.  
Arrivés à quelques pas de la maison, Castiel l’arrêta.  
« Merci...Merci d’avoir été là pour moi »  
Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre....De rien aurait été tellement futile...  
« Comment tu te sens ? »  
« Vide »  
« Tu devrais voir quelqu’un Cass...Un spécialiste...Quelqu’un qui pourrait t’aider à surmonter tout ça »  
« Ce n’est pas nécessaire...J’ai déjà une famille pour ça...Je t’ai toi » en le fixant  
« Mais est –ce que ça te suffira ? »  
Il lui sourit  
« Je crève de faim » le laissant en plan...Dean soupira...  
Castiel ne reparla plus jamais de cette agression ni avec Dean ni avec personne d’autres...  
Il ne lui restait plus qu’un seul geste à faire quand il rentrerait pour tourner la page...Retrouver et remercier l’homme qui l’avait sauvé....

Le restant du WE se passa dans une relative bonne humeur...Castiel fit sa part d’efforts, les enfants aussi...  
Dean le vit parler avec Bobby mais ne chercha pas à savoir de quoi était fait leurs échanges.  
Ils promirent de revenir plus souvent....  
Bobby les regarda partir...Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

 

Dean ouvrit la porte du jardin pour aérer la maison. Il resta debout à l’entrée de celui-ci. Castiel vint bientôt le rejoindre.  
« Ca fait du bien de rentrer »  
« Vraiment Cass ? »  
« Vraiment Dean...Je vais mieux, tu sais » en lui souriant et cette fois-ci, Dean le crut.

Rien ne pourrait jamais détruire sa famille...Elle était si extraordinaire...

 


	10. Black horse 1ere partie

 

Ils s’étaient tous réunis pour le petit déjeuner quand Balty fit son entrée, vêtu d’un simple singlet blanc et d’un short moulant noir, balançant son téléphone au- dessus de sa tête.  
« Gooooood newwws ma petite famille chérie » devant le regard amusé des enfants  
« Balty » soupira Castiel devant la tenue de son compagnon.  
« Bah quoi...Il n’est pas fuschia celui-là » en regardant son short.  
« Assieds-toi et viens manger au lieu de faire l’imbécile » répliqua Castiel en tirant la chaise à sa droite.  
« Tenez- vous bien, j’ai une méga surprise pour vous »  
« Pourquoi je crains le pire tout à coup » soupira Dean en prenant sa tasse de café  
« Fais pas ton rabat-joie toi...Je suis sûr que les gosses vont adorer» en leur faisant un clin d’œil  
« Ils adorent tout ce que tu fais » répondit Castiel en se levant pour lui servir un café.  
« Normal...Je suis l’unique et le seul Balty » en se pointant la poitrine de son téléphone. Jewel ne put s’empêcher d’en rire.  
« Bon...Si tu nous disais de quoi il en retournait qu’on puisse terminer de déjeuner en paix, Monsieur l’unique » maugréa Dean  
« Pfffff non mais quel fichu caractère, je te jure...Je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter toute la journée » lança Balty en regardant Castiel se rasseoir et lui tendre sa tasse.  
« Merci bébé » en lui souriant.  
Il but une gorgée tout en sentant tous les regards posés sur lui.  
« C’est quoi la good news ? » lança Jewel devant son silence calculé.  
Il reposa sa tasse et perdit un peu son sourire en se tournant vers Castiel et Dean.  
« On sait tous que ses dernières semaines ont été un peu difficiles...Hmmm »  
Dean baissa le regard...Castiel continua de beurrer son toast sans un mot.  
«Alors je me suis dit que c’était peut-être là, une occasion géniale pour vous changer les idées »

Deant tiqua.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu as encore manigancé ? »  
« J’ai rien manigancé du tout » feignant d’être vexé.  
« Je veux juste vous offrir un peu de temps pour vous...Pour vous... » il soupira  
« Pour vous retrouver »  
« On ne s’est jamais perdu » murmura Castiel en se tournant vers lui, posant un regard empli de tendresse sur son compagnon...  
Il savait que Balty avait été tout aussi bouleversé qu’eux par ce qui lui était arrivé mais si pour Castiel tout cela semblait être derrière lui, il n’en était pas de même pour ceux qui l’entouraient.  
Pour Balty, ce fut une douleur indéfinissable que de voir Castiel souffrir et ne pas savoir quoi faire pour l’aider.  
Pour Dean, ce fut la pire épreuve qu’il ait eu à traverser depuis la mort de Tessa...  
Pour les enfants, ce fut quelque chose qui leur apparut comme totalement incompréhensible...Pour eux, Castiel était leur ami, leur compagnon de vie, une part entière de leur famille, son agression les perturba plus que de raison parce qu’ils ne voyaient pas en quoi aimer Balty pouvait être quelque chose de mal...Ils ne comprenaient pas que le fait d’aimer un homme puisse l’être, tout simplement....Ils vivaient cela depuis des années comme quelque chose de tout à fait ordinaire et normal...  
Cette agression leur fit se poser des questions mais ne changea en rien leur attachement à Castiel, que du contraire, cette épreuve après avoir failli les déchirer, les avait soudée encore plus qu'ils ne l’étaient déjà.  
Peu importe le regard des autres, ils étaient heureux ensemble et rien ni personne n’y changerait jamais rien...  
Chadwick et Jewel s’en étaient fait la promesse en revenant de chez Bobby.  
Castiel ne devait jamais partir...Ne plus jamais souffrir...Ils y veilleraient...

 

« Bon alors...T’accouches » finit par s’énerver Dean.  
« Dans une heure, je dois emmener les enfants »  
« Tu n’es définitivement pas un homme du matin » soupira Balty en roulant des yeux.  
« Bon...Allez je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps....» en se tournant vers les enfants soudain moins sûr que ça plaise à Dean et surtout à Castiel.  
« Comme vous savez dans 3 semaines, vous allez avoir quelques jours de vacances bien méritées.... » en leur faisant un clin d’œil  
« Est-ce que ça vous dirait de les passer dans un vrai ranch !»  
« Un ranch ? » lança Chadwick dubitatif puis tout à coup son visage s’éclaira  
« Quoi, un vrai ? Avec des chevaux ? »  
« Oui...Un vrai avec de vrais cow-boys moulés dans des pantalons sexy »  
« Balty, on se passera de ce genre de détails » lança Dean.  
« Et tu crois pas que tu aurais pu m’en parler avant? » continua-t-il, un peu irrité.  
« C’est ce que je fais maintenant, non ? » en le regardant faussement étonné.  
« Je viens d’en avoir la confirmation...J’allais pas promettre ce que je n’étais pas certain de pouvoir tenir, enfin ! »  
« C’est ça oui...Tu voulais surtout me mettre devant le fait accompli»  
« Pas du tout..» en relevant les sourcils, faussement outré.  
« Balty » en le foudroyant du regard.  
« De toutes manières, je dois lui dire quoi en journée...C’est à vous de voir...Mais ça vous ferait du bien...Une semaine en famille, loin de tout » il termina sa phrase presque dans un souffle en baissant la tête.  
« Un ranch » Le visage de Castiel se décomposa  
« Avec des chevaux ?»  
« Bah, c’est mieux, tu ne crois pas » se mit à rire Balty  
« Mais... » devenu à présent pâle  
« Oui, je sais mon bébé...Mais il faut avancer» il avait changé de ton et Castiel comprit très bien le sous-entendu tout comme le crut, à tort, Dean.  
Les enfants, eux, étaient tout à leur joie  
« Ohhh dis oui Papa...S’il te plait...Dis oui » le supplia Chadwick  
« On a plus pris de vacances depuis...depuis maman » continua-t-il en baissant la voix.

Dean allait répliquer en se tournant vers eux mais son fils n’avait pas tort, ils n’avaient plus pris de vraies vacances depuis des années à l’exception de quelques jours de camping, ce qui ne comptait pas vraiment...  
Et puis Balty avait raison, ils avaient besoin de prendre du recul parce que même si la vie avait repris ses droits, même si Castiel s’était bien remis de ses blessures...Même si ils l’avaient retrouvé, Dean se doutait que ce dernier ne pouvait pas avoir tout effacer en quelques semaines même si il ne mentionnait plus son agression depuis qu’il s’était ouvert à lui chez Bobby.

« Cass ? »  
« Quoi ? » en plongeant dans le regard de Dean.  
« Chad n’a pas tort...Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? Ca nous ferait à tous du bien, tu ne crois pas ? »  
« Je.. » en baissant la tête.  
« Comme vous voulez » finit-il par céder.  
« Non, Cass » en se penchant vers lui.  
« On est une famille, on prend les décisions ensemble...Si tu ne veux pas y aller, on n’ira pas...Point barre»  
« Non, ça va aller...Balty a raison, ça nous fera à tous du bien » en lui souriant, sincèrement.  
Ils restèrent à se regarder quelques secondes qui parurent aux autres membres de la table durer des heures.  
« On vous dérange peut être ? » finit par laisser tomber Balty.  
« Va pour le ranch » lança Dean en détachant ses yeux de son ami, laissant ce dernier, perdu.

Les enfants ne tinrent plus en place de tout le petit déjeuner bombardant Balty de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre.  
« Ecoutez mes petits anges...Les seules fois où j’y suis allé, je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter les lieux hein »  
« Balty » tonna Dean pour l’empêcher de s’étendre devant ses enfants  
« Bah quoi ? C’est vrai...Je montais un autre type de cheval moi...Et je peux vous garantir que ça vaut tous les rodéos du monde » en posant sa tête sur ses mains, bras accoudés, le visage béat.  
« BALTY » le fustigea Dean alors que tous s’étaient mis à rire.  
« Mais j’ai rien dit moi » l’air offusqué.  
« C’est toi qui as l’esprit très mal tourné » en fronçant les sourcils.  
Un regard de Castiel et il changea de sujet.  
« Donc je peux dire à mon ami que c’est bon ? »  
« Papaaaaaaaa...Dis oui » supplia Jewel.  
« Cass ? »  
Ce dernier opina de la tête.  
« Bon, c’est d’accord...Tu devras juste me dire combien cette petite aventure va nous coûter » en soupirant.  
« Rien » en souriant.  
« Je suis un excellent cavalier... » avec un clin d’œil plein de malice.  
« Vous aurez juste besoin de vous acheter le déguisement de circonstance, histoire de ressembler à de vrais cow-boys et cow-girl of course » en se tournant vers Jewel.  
« Bon, les enfants, on reparlera de tout ça plus tard...Allez-vous préparer...Dépêche Jew, tu vas être en retard à ton cours de danse »  
Les enfants quittèrent la cuisine non sans avoir remercier avec enthousiasme Balty.

 

Celui-ci se tourna vers Dean, le visage fermé en baissant les yeux.  
« Tu m’en veux ? Je sais que je t’ai un peu piégé et en plus devant les enfants... J’aurais dû t’en parler avant mais quand Bryan m’a proposé ça ce matin, j’avoue m’être un peu laissé emporter»  
Dean le fixa en terminant son café, il sentait le regard de Castiel sur lui.  
« Pourquoi t’en voudrais-je, Balty? Je ne sais même plus comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour cette famille...C’est vrai que tu peux parfois être un mec super chiant doublé d’un véritable obsédé sexuel mais cette famille ne serait pas la même sans toi » croisant ses grands yeux bleus qui s’étaient relevés dans les siens.  
« Mer...Merci » bredouilla Balty en se levant, visiblement touché par les mots de Dean.  
« Mais c’est moi qui devrait vous remercier pour m’avoir laissé entrer dans cette famille »  
Dean se leva en lui souriant et se mit à débarrasser la table, rangeant beurre et lait dans le frigo, dos à celle-ci  
« Faut que je file...On se retrouve ce soir ? » en posant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Castiel.  
« Je t’attendrais » lui sourit ce dernier en se levant à son tour.  
« Je vous tiens au courant pour le Ranch » en s’éloignant.  
« Balty » l’interpella Dean en se retournant  
« Oui ? »  
« Merci »  
« Y a pas de quoi mon chou » en attrapant son téléphone sur la table et sortant de la cuisine.  
« T’as tiré un sacré numéro avec celui-là » lança Dean à Castiel.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Balty leur confirma le soir même que le ranch « Black horse » les attendait pour les vacances.  
Il leur annonça par la même occasion qu’il n’y serait pas présent...  
« Bryan m’a proposé de découvrir la Pacific Coast Highway avec lui....Je ne sais pas si on en verra grand-chose mais bon...J’en ai toujours rêvé, j’ai donc sauté sur l’occas...Et ça, sans aucun vilain jeu de mot » s’empressa-t-il de continuer devant le regard réprobateur de Dean.  
Castiel le soupçonna d’avoir tout arrangé, Balty jura que non, que c’était une idée de Bryan et qu’il n’y était pour rien.  
« C’est son frère qui s’occupera de vous....Vous allez voir Garth est génial »  
« Garth ? » grimaça Dean  
« C’est quoi ça pour un prénom débile?» mi-dubitatif.  
« Soit pas si négatif mon chou, tu vas l’adorer, c’est un amour et il va vous bichonner »  
« Mon dieu...Protégez-nous » Dean leva les yeux au ciel en quittant le salon.

Castiel debout fixait Balty sans un mot.  
« Quoi ? J’ai un furoncle sur le nez ? » en se vérifiant ce dernier du bout des doigts, faussement paniqué.  
« Merci Balty » en lui posant la main sur sa joue.  
« De rien» son visage redevenant soudain sérieux.  
« Je ne veux que ton bien, tu le sais »  
« Oui je sais mais arrête avec ça» en baissant le regard tout en laissant sa main sur son visage  
« Putain Cassou...Mais c’est tellement criant....Pourquoi ? » dépité.  
« Parce que c’est Dean» d’un sourire las  
« .... et qu’il ne franchira jamais le pas parce qu’il ne pense même pas à le faire...Il ne m’aime pas Balty, tu comprends ça? » continua-t-il en lui caressant la joue du pouce, machinalement sans le regarder.  
« Mais ça ira...Tant que tu es là et que je suis ici avec eux...Avec lui... »  
« J’aimerais tellement que.. » soupira Balty en posant sa main sur celle de Castiel, sans terminer sa phrase.  
Ils s’étaient compris.  
« Moi aussi mais après 10 ans, je me suis fait une raison, tu sais» en l’attirant vers lui et l’embrassant avec tendresse.

Dean revint de la cuisine, bière à la main et les aperçut...Il aurait voulu repartir sur ses pas mais resta figé à les regarder s’embrasser, et pour la 1er fois depuis qu’il connaissait Castiel et Balty, il n’en fut ni gêné ni mal à l’aise.  
« Ca va ? Il veut pas une paire de jumelle, le mateur » lança Balty en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.  
« Je...J’avais...Je » bafouilla Dean  
« J’avais les idées ailleurs » balança-t-il, furieux d’avoir été pris sur le fait.  
« Dis-moi ? » en se détachant de Castiel, ce dernier visiblement mal à l’aise à son tour.  
« Y a un petit souci...Les enfants ne savent pas monter à cheval » laissa tomber platement Dean  
« Oui et alors ? Ils apprendront » en souriant narquois, persuadé, à raison d’ailleurs, que Dean venait de sortir cette excuse bidon à l’instant même.  
« C’est un ranch je te signale....Et puis Cassou se fera un plaisir de leur apprendre »  
« Cass ? ... Tu sais monter à cheval ? » s’étonna Dean en détournant le regard vers lui.  
« Tu me l’avais jamais dit ! » surpris  
« C’était il y a longtemps...C’était une autre vie » murmura Castiel en fixant ses pieds.  
Le visage de Balty se ferma. Dean passa de l’un à l’autre.  
« J’ai raté un wagon ? »  
« Non...Tout un train mon chou » lui répondit Balty dans un rictus.  
« Cassou a fait de l’équitation pendant plus de 2 ans....De toute façon, c’est pas comme si il avait eu... »  
« BALTY » hurla Castiel, furieux.  
« Pardon » la voix basse.  
« C’est sorti tout seul...Je vais monter, je crois que ça vaudra mieux...J’en ai déjà trop dit»  
« Oui, fais dont» le visage marqué par la colère...Dean ne lui connaissait pas ce genre de réaction, il en resta bouche bée.  
Castiel suivit du regard Balty qui s’éloigna sans un mot, tout en sentant celui de Dean sur lui.  
« Pas de question...Je ne veux pas parler de ça » d’une voix plus douce mais ferme.  
« Je ne te demande rien, Cass »  
« J’apprendrai à monter aux enfants...Ca fait plus de 10 ans mais je suppose que cela ne s’oublie pas....Un peu comme la bicyclette » faussement rieur.  
« Oui...Je...Je suppose oui » encore marqué par l’attitude de Castiel envers Balty.  
« D’ailleurs, y aurait pas que les enfants qui auraient besoin de prendre des cours » ajouta Dean en se frottant la nuque, un peu gêné.  
« Je croyais que tu avais fait de l’équitation ? » en s’approchant.  
« Bah oui...Mais j’avais 6 ans à l’époque...Et...Et ce n’était pas vraiment des chevaux non plus»  
« Je vois » sourire en coin  
« Je t’interdis de te foutre de ma gueule hein » en le menaçant du doigt.  
« J’étais petit et ils paraissaient très grands » se justifia-t-il  
« Des Sheltand, je suppose ? » lança Castiel, en retrouvant le sourire.  
« C’est ça...Marre-toi »  
« Ca sera avec plaisir »  
« Quoi? » relevant les sourcils  
« Que je t’apprendrai à monter » en riant, se doutant que Dean avait pris ça pour sa remarque précédente.  
« AH oui...Génial...Bon maintenant, c’est pas tout ça mais il va falloir trouver le matos....C’est que j’y connais rien moi » en se grattant la joue nerveusement  
« De bons pantalons et une bonne paire de bottes suffiront»  
« J’ai toujours rêvé d’avoir un vrai chapeau de cow-boy moi » sourit, béat, Dean  
« On va te trouver ça John Wyne »  
« John Wayne... » le rectifia outré Dean en se pinçant l’arête du nez.  
« 10 ans et tu sais toujours pas dire son nom...C’est désespérant »  
« Désolé...J’ai du mal avec ce genre de références » en riant doucement.

 

Dean le regarda remonter vers ses appartements...Il revit son visage fermé quand Balty avait mentionné ses 2 années d’équitation....10 ans qu’il n’en avait plus pratiqué, il ne fallait pas être devin pour se douter que cela devait dater de l’époque où il résidait à New-York et de ce fait là de la même période où il y vivait avec ce compagnon dont il avait toujours refusé de lui parler.  
Tout ce que Dean savait sur cette ancienne relation fut que c’était Castiel qui y avait mis fin.  
Il avait déjà essayé d’en discuter avec lui mais ce dernier éludait toujours la question, Dean avait fini par ne plus aborder le sujet...

Il soupira en se dirigeant vers le canapé, souriant en regardant sa collection de DVD  
« Et si on se regardait un p’tit Rio Bravo » en se frottant les mains tout en prenant Apache à témoin.  
Une bière et 2 heures plus tard, Dean s’était endormi la bouche entre ouverte, ronflant comme un bienheureux, le chien couché à ses pieds.  
Il rêva de chevauchée dans les prairies immenses de l’Ouest américain...De saloon et de fusillade...  
Et de Castiel qui releva son Stetson et se rapprocha dangereusement de son visage.  
« Nom de Dieu » en se relevant en sursaut manquant faire tomber sa bouteille à moitié pleine sur le sol. Apache se redressa d’un coup avant de soupirer.  
Dean se frotta vigoureusement le visage et se mit à rire.  
« Ca m’apprendra à jouer au voyeur » en se souvenant du baiser entre Castiel et Balty.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Les prochaines vacances devinrent le principal sujet de conversation des jours qui suivirent.  
Bobby leur donna l’adresse d’un magasin spécialisé Country dans le bas de la ville où ils se rendirent tous les 4 le samedi qui suivit l’annonce de Balty.

L’Impala se gara devant une devanture façon saloon, Dean rayonnait...On aurait dit un gosse devant un magasin de confiseries.  
Il poussa la porte en premier et se retrouva nez à nez avec un cheval fictif harnaché comme il se devait.  
« Rhoooo vous avez vu les enfants !» en le pointant du doigt tout sourire.  
« Dean...T’as quel âge encore ? » le taquina Castiel  
« J’ai plus d’âge....J’ai l’impression de retourner en enfance et je m’en fous » en s’enfonçant dans l’arrière- boutique.  
« Castiel... » Jewel lui tira la manche.  
« Il sera grand comme ça le cheval ? » en regardant un peu apeuré celui en bois qui lui faisait face.  
« Non ma puce...Tu en auras un plus petit...Ne t’inquiète pas, celui-là, il sera pour Papa » en souriant en coin, imaginant Dean chevaucher l’animal...  
« ...si il tient dessus» continua-t-il  
« Je t’ai entendu » lança Dean en apparaissant derrière la première penderie.  
« Wouah Pa’...T’as vu les bottes » Chadwick s’était arrêté admiratif devant des Sanchos.  
« Euh Chad...250 dollars...Je veux bien mais ... »  
« Je les mettrais tout le temps, j’te jure » suppliant son père.  
« J’en ai dans le même genre mais moins cher si tu veux, jeune homme »  
Ils se retournèrent tous...Un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années, habillé de la tête au pied comme Buffalo Bill, venait de s’adresser à eux.  
Dean en eut les yeux qui brillèrent...Il avait même la moustache et le petit bouc blanc...  
« J’ai de superbes Kentucky...Regarde » en lui tendant une paire de boots brunes  
« Elles sont cousues mains...Si tu en prends bien soin et surtout si tu ne grandis pas trop vite...» en souriant  
« ...Tu pourras les garder des années »  
Il avait un fort accent texan qui lui donnait toute crédibilité...  
« Elles sont à combien ses petites merveilles? » s’informa Dean.  
« 150 dollars »  
« Elles sont troooop belles...Je peux Pa’ ? »  
« Cass ? »  
« Elles ont l’air solide...Il pourra faire son hiver avec»  
« Ouaih bien...Essaye-les d’abord, okay ? »  
« Génial...Merci Pa’ »  
« Et moi alors ? » gémit Jewel qui trouvait toutes les bottes trop grandes.  
« Pour la jolie demoiselle, j’ai quelque chose qui devrait lui convenir » en s’avançant dans le rayon.  
« Les tailles sont sur les boîtes...Sers-toi fiston » en s’éloignant avec Jewel suivi de Castiel.  
« Ca te dérange si je prends les mêmes ? » lança Dean à son fils  
Ce dernier leva le regard surpris puis lui sourit  
« Ce serait cool »

 

« Voilà...Qu’en penses-tu ? » en montrant une paire de boots à frange bleue  
Elle jeta un œil sur Castiel dont la mine perplexe la fit hésiter  
« T’aime pas ? »  
« Honnêtement ? Non » en tiquant  
L’homme s’accroupit et fouilla plus bas dans le rayon.  
« Et celle-là, jeune dame... »  
« Ohhhhhhhhhh » en tendant les mains.  
Elle prit la bottine dans sa main et joua avec les franges en cuir noir  
Elle leva son regard sur Castiel qui lui sourit.  
« Elles sont à combien ? »  
« 90 dollars vu le petit pied de la demoiselle » en lui tapotant la joue  
Elle se mit à rire.  
« DEAN »  
Celui-ci arriva en marchant étrangement, semblant tanguer sur lui-même.  
« Tu vas bien ? » s’inquiéta Castiel  
« Hein...Oui pourquoi ? » surpris  
« Tu n’as pas l’air de tenir sur tes ... » il s’interrompit quand il vit les bottes aux pieds de Dean.  
« Non rien...Laisse tomber » sourire en coin  
« Tu te foutrais pas de moi là par hasard ? »  
« Je n’oserais pas »  
« C’est juste une question d’habitude, c’est tout » se vexa Dean.  
« Oui non mais tout à fait » partageant un regard complice avec le vendeur.  
« MERDE » Il repartit en fulminant.  
« Papa et mes bottes ? » lui lança Jewel.  
« Elles sont superbes... » bougonna-t-il  
« Mais tu les as pas vues ! »  
« Si...Elles sont très jolies» en s’asseyant sur un tabouret pour tenter de se déchausser.

 

« Putain.... » en tirant en vain sur sa botte.  
« CASS »  
« Tu m’as gentiment appelé ? » arriva ce dernier.  
« Oh ça va hein...Commence pas » en laissant tomber son pied, dépité, tout en observant Chadwick qui marchait aisément avec les mêmes bottes que lui mais qui lui le faisaient souffrir le martyr  
« Aides moi à enlever ses instruments de torture ou je les découpe au chalumeau »  
Castiel se mit à rire...  
« Attends » Il lui prit sa jambe, la tendit et la glissa entre les siennes, dos à Dean.  
« Accroche-toi et pousse avec ton autre pied sur mon derrière» tout en tirant sur la botte.  
« Quoi ? » dubitatif  
« Prends appui sur moi...Pousse moi vers l’avant »  
« Putain...Je te jure.... »  
« Arrête de râler et pousse...Pense à John machin »  
« Wayne...John Wayne...Cass merde quoi » en le poussant rageur du pied.  
« CASSSSSS...»  
Il sentit le déséquilibre mais n’eut pas le temps de réagir qu’il se retrouva fesses à terre.  
Un bruit sec et Castiel se retourna tout sourire  
« Et de une »  
« Vous avez pas des modèles de boot avec des ouvertures sur le côté » lança Dean, rouge aux joues, entre colère et honte, au vendeur qui lui souriait.  
« Je pense que je dois pouvoir vous trouver ça...John Wayne » en riant.

Castiel possédant encore son ancienne paire de bottes, ils passèrent au rayon chapeau...  
« Ils sont superbes » Dean s’approcha sans oser les toucher.  
« Celui-là vous irait très bien » Le vendeur lui tendit un Stetson « Batson » noir  
Dean pâlit légèrement. C’était le même que dans son étrange rêve.  
« Euh non merci...Un brun, je préfère » bafouilla-t-il  
« J’ai un bel Hackberry qui devrait vous plaire »  
Il lui tendit un Stetson brun foncé.  
« Trop la classe » lui lança Chadwick  
« Tu trouves ? » en ajustant le chapeau sur sa tête.  
« Papa t’es très beau » lui sourit Jewel.  
« T’en penses quoi ? » en relevant les yeux sur Castiel qui l’observait bras croisés.  
« Un vrai cow-boy...Ca te va très bien » avec un pincement au cœur mais gardant un sourire de circonstance.  
« Vous en voulez un les enfants ? »  
« Non...Je préfèrerais la chemise là » lui indiqua du doigt, Chadwick qui avait jeté son dévolu sur une chemise noire passepoilée blanche sur les épaules.  
« Ce jeune homme a beaucoup de goût »  
« Ce jeune homme ne gère pas les finances » répliqua aussitôt Dean.  
« Ca vous reviendra moins cher que de lui acheter un chapeau » répliqua à son tour le vendeur en lui tournant le dos.  
« Et toc » murmura Castiel  
« Gnagnagnagna... » ragea Dean en jouant avec son chapeau.

 

« T’achètes rien ? » finit-il par lancer à Castiel, tous les 2 appuyés contre le comptoir pendant que Chadwick essayait sa chemise...  
« J’ai tout ce qu’il faut »  
« T’as tout gardé ? » lança timidement Dean, évitant son regard  
« Non...Juste les bottes et les mauvais souvenirs » en se relevant et s’avançant vers Chadwick mettant fin à la tentative de Dean d’en savoir plus.  
« On dirait un vrai cow-boy habillé comme ça »  
« C’est vrai ? » tout sourire.  
« Les filles vont adorer ça »  
« Il s’en fiche des filles...Il aime que Lindsay » sourit Jewel  
« Jew » en lui faisant de grands yeux.  
« Bah quoi, c’est vrai... » en fustigeant son frère du regard.  
« Allez Casanova, va te changer qu’on puisse payer tout ça » Dean lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le repoussant vers la cabine.  
« On vous doit combien » la mine déconfite devant la caisse.  
« Beaucoup » se mit à rire le vendeur  
« Tenez pour faire passer la note, choisissez un chacun...Cadeau de la maison » en sortant de sous son comptoir une petite caisse remplie de bandanas  
« Servez-vous » en commençant à faire les comptes.  
« Trop généreux » se mit à rire Dean.  
S’ajouta à la note, un gilet bleu à mettre sur une chemise pour Jewel et une ceinture en cuir noire pour Castiel...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Les enfants couchés, Dean retrouva ce dernier dans le salon. Pensif, assis dans le canapé...  
« Tu veux une bière ? »  
« Non, ça ira...Je vais monter...Je suis crevé »  
« Cass »  
« Oui ? » en se levant.  
« Non...Rien...Bonne nuit »  
« Bonne nuit, Dean...A demain ? »  
« A d’main » en lui souriant.

Il se prit une bière, appuyé sur le rebord de l’évier et se mit à caresser Apache assis à ses côtés.  
Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour la vie passée de son ami ? Pourquoi ce changement en lui depuis l’agression ?  
Il but une gorgée. Le chien plongea son regard dans le sien.  
« Tu veux faire une petite ballade ? » en posant sa bouteille.

 

Le lendemain, une jeune femme, les mains remplies de cambouis, entra dans le garage, la mine défaite. Sa voiture venait de la lâcher...Elle croisa le regard de Dean, elle lui sourit, il en fit de même.  
Elle s’appelait Lisa Braeden...

 

Fin 1er partie de « Black Horse »


	11. Black horse 2eme partie

 

Dès qu’ils franchirent le grand portique en bois surmonté de la pancarte « Black Horse », l’atmosphère dans la voiture changea....Ils entraient dans un nouveau monde...Dean n’arrivait pas à se défaire d’un sourire de gamin émerveillé devant la vallée qui s’étendait devant ses yeux. Les enfants, collés aux fenêtres, s’extasiaient devant les cactus géants qui longeaient le chemin et les étendues qui leur semblaient être sans fin.  
« Regarde...Regarde Jew....Des vaches...Des vaches » en pointant l’horizon du doigt.  
Au loin, marchant à leur rythme, des Longhorn...Dean se mit à ralentir pour mieux les observer.  
« Dites-moi que je rêve » en stoppant la voiture.  
« Dean...On n’irait pas d’abord au ranch...Tu auras tout le temps de les admirer plus tard » lança Castiel qui depuis la veille au départ était demeuré taiseux.  
« Non mais tu te rends compte, Cass...Des vaches » dans un sourire béat. Castiel dodelina de la tête en lui souriant, semblant lui dire, des vaches oui et ?

Chadwick et Jewel rejoignirent le côté gauche derrière leur père, tous les 3 admirant le paysage soudain plongé dans un de ces vieux westerns où les Cow-boys dirigeaient les troupeaux durant les transhumances.  
« C’est trooop beau » s’extasia Jewel.  
« Oh regarde...Un Cow-boy » Chadwick ne tenait plus en place.  
En effet, un cavalier s’approchait au galop.

Castiel tourna la tête vers la gauche. Il eut un pincement au cœur...Il se dit soudain qu’il n’aurait pas dû accepter de venir, qu’il aurait dû trouver une excuse de dernière minute mais il n’en avait pas eu le courage. Ils se faisaient un tel plaisir de venir dans ce ranch.  
Dean se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillants...Castiel ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire...Il y avait si longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas vu si rayonnant, si apaisé...Rien que pour cela et la joie des enfants, ça valait la peine...Tout cela était si loin...Ils étaient son présent...Il était son passé...  
« Ca va Cass ? » s’inquiéta soudain Dean devant son regard perdu.  
« Très bien....Je suis juste un peu fatigué »  
« Je t’avais dit de me réveiller cette nuit pour te remplacer... » le fustigea gentiment Dean.  
« J’aurai tout le temps de me reposer...En attendant, ton cow-boy arrive » lui indiquant de l’index le cavalier ralentissant à quelques mètres d’eux.

Dean sortit suivi des enfants et de Castiel.  
« Vous êtes les Winchester ? » lança l’homme en s’appuyant sur le pommeau de sa selle.  
« Oui »  
« Bienvenue au Black Horse...On vous attendait »  
« On est encore loin du ranch ? »  
« 10 minutes ...Vous l’apercevrez quand vous aurez franchi la petite colline là-bas » en pointant sa droite.  
« Okay...Merci »  
« Pas d’quoi...Au fait, moi c’est Mark » en les saluant du bout du chapeau  
« Je suis Dean et voici mes enfants Chadwick et Jewel »  
« B’jour » lança une timide Jewel  
« Salut ma belle » en lui faisant un énorme sourire. Elle recula légèrement derrière son frère.  
« Et je vous présente Castiel »  
« Enchanté »  
« Moi de même » répondit Castiel appuyé sur la portière.  
« On se retrouve au ranch, je vais les prévenir de votre arrivée....Vous serez juste à temps pour le dîner »  
« Ca tombe bien, je crève de faim » lui lança Dean alors que Mark relançait son cheval au galop.  
« Trop cooool » soupira Chadwick  
« Comme tu dis...Allez tous en voiture » lança Dean en frappant des mains.  
Il partagea un regard complice avec Castiel.  
« On va passer une super semaine, je le sens bien » en s’engouffrant dans l’habitacle.

 

Le ranch « Black Horse » était composé de plusieurs bâtiments...L’habitation principale en bois et en brique qui se dressait sur 2 étages et sur le côté, les dépendances réservées aux personnels...  
A quelques mètres de là, les écuries et les enclos derrière lesquels se trouvait la grange...  
Dean gara l’Impala devant la maison...Un homme d’une trentaine d’années les y attendait debout sur le porche.  
« Enfin ! » lança-t-il en descendant les 4 marches en bois.  
Il s’avança en tendant la main vers Dean qui venait de sortir de la voiture  
« Bienvenue à –Black Horse- Je me présente, Garth... C’est moi qui serait charger de m’occuper de vous durant tout votre séjour...Séjour que j’ai dans l’obligation de vous rendre inoubliable, ordre de Balthazar »  
« Baltha... » commença Dean en lui serrant la main en retour  
« Euh....Je suis Dean »  
« Je sais qui vous êtes...Il n’arrête pas de parler de votre famille...et de sexe mais ça c’est une autre histoire » en lui tapant sur l’épaule et se dirigeant vers les enfants, laissant ce dernier dubitatif.  
Dean se tourna vers Castiel...Dans son regard, une soudaine appréhension...Castiel rit en sourdine.  
« Tu dois être Chadwick ? » lança Garth en lui tendant la main  
« Oui...B’jour»  
Garth le toisa en reculant de quelques pas.  
« Storm sera parfait pour toi »  
Il lâcha sa main et ôta son chapeau  
« Et cette beauté doit être Jewel » en lui faisant un baisemain.  
Il recula à nouveau.  
« Pour toi, ce sera Light »  
« Et pour moi ? » lança Dean, bougon, appuyé sur sa portière toujours ouverte.  
Garth se retourna, sourire en coin  
« Balthazar m’a dit que vous aviez déjà des bases d’équitation»  
« Euh...Il vous a dit ça ? » soudain inquiet.  
« Vous avez monté des poneys Shetland...Je suis très impressionné... » en repoussant son chapeau vers l’arrière, tout en prenant un air concerné.  
« J’avais 6 ans » le foudroyant du regard tout en entendant Castiel pouffer. Il se tourna vers lui...Il avait osé tout dire à Balty qui n’avait évidemment pas sur se taire...Ses yeux lui criaient « traître »...

« Je pense que Wink fera très bien l’affaire »  
« Wink ? »  
« Ouais Wink » en lui faisant un clin d’oeil....Dean commençait à redouter le pire après le meilleur.  
Garth finit par se tourner vers la droite.  
« Vous êtes sûrement Castiel » dans un sourire dont il ne semblait jamais se départir.  
« Bonjour»  
Garth s’approcha et lui serra la main, plus longuement.  
« Pour vous, j’ai Cheyenne »  
« Tu »  
« Pardon ? » surpris  
« Tu pas vous » en retirant sa main que Garth gardait toujours prisonnière.  
Garth lui répondit d’un hochement de tête et d’un nouveau sourire.  
« Venez...Entrons, je vais vous faire visiter la maison...Laissez vos bagages » alors que Dean ouvrait le coffre.  
« Mark va s’en occuper » en grimpant la 1er marche du perron.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Au rée de chaussée, la pièce principale, impressionnante rien que par la hauteur de son plafond...Celui-ci donnait jusqu’au toit.  
« On a transformé ça, il y a 2 ans...Bryan a fait aménager la moitié du grenier pour en faire des chambres d’hôte et détruit le reste pour donner de l’espace au salon...Il faut savoir qu’on n’accueille pas plus de 10 personnes à la fois dans ce ranch...Là, c’est la pause....3 semaines sans touristes...Excepté vous mais vous êtes des invités, c’est pas pareil » en souriant à Jewel qui ne le quittait pas du regard.  
Il faut dire qu’il avait un physique assez particulier et une façon de bouger son corps maigrelet d’une étrange manière, tout cela le rendait extrêmement sympathique et ce, dès le premier regard...Sauf pour Dean qui n’avait apprécié qu’à moitié son trait d’humour sarcastique.  
« Ici, c’est la salle de séjour...Ces cornes accrochées au mur sont celles du premier Longhorn mort sur ces terres » en indiquant l’antre d’une cheminée en brique  
« ...Elles ont près de 150 ans » continua-t-il avec fierté.

Dean lui était subjugué par l’énorme roue de diligence qui pendait au plafond et servait de lustre.  
« Joli hein » lança Garth en le rejoignant...  
« Une idée de Bryan....Il en a là-dedans » en frappant sa tempe de l’index.  
« C’est pas pour rien qu’il dirige « Black Horse » à ma place »  
« Vous êtes l’aîné ? » l’interrogea Castiel en observant le décor assez sobre de la pièce.  
« D’un an seulement...Mais bon, il semblerait qu’il ait hérité de la beauté de notre mère et de l’intelligence de notre père...Je suis l’aîné qui a tout laissé au cadet » en repoussant son chapeau vers l’arrière.  
« J’ai un prof qui aimait à dire que toute personne capable de penser est douée d’intelligence et que la beauté n’était qu’un question de point de vue» laissa tomber Dean en observant l’étrange figure émincée du maître des lieux.  
« J’aurais bien aimé un prof pareil moi » se mit à rire Garth.  
« Suivez-moi...Je vais vous montrer vos chambres" en s’éloignant.  
« Ah oui...J’espère que cela ne vous gêne pas de partager la même » les interpella-t-il en se tournant vers Dean.  
« La même chambre ? »  
« Oui...On profite des vacances pour redonner un petit coup de peinture...On a gardé une double pour les enfants et une double pour vous...Ca vous dérange pas, j’espère ? »  
« Du tout, c’est déjà bien gentil de nous accueillir, on ne va pas en plus jouer les difficiles, pas vrai ! » en croisant le regard de Castiel qui lui sourit.  
« Et puis y a deux lits hein ? » lança Dean soudain un peu inquiet.  
« Oui...» confirma Garth en grimpant l’escalier qui menait aux étages.

 

Les chambres donnaient toutes les 2 sur l’arrière du ranch....Des plaines à perte de vue. Dean était fasciné.  
« C’est magnifique » debout devant la fenêtre.  
Castiel le rejoignit sans un mot.  
Ils restèrent côte à côte quelques secondes quand on toqua à la porte  
« Oui ? »  
« Le repas est servi »  
« On arrive »  
Dean s’étira et bailla  
« Je suis claqué, ce voyage m’a tué »  
« Vu l’heure, je suppose qu’il n’y aura rien de prévu pour ce soir... » lança Castiel en se détournant de la fenêtre.  
« J’espère bien » se mit à rire Dean.

 

« Ce soir, j’ai prévu un p’tit feu camp à la belle étoile...Histoire de vous mettre direct dans l’ambiance » lança Garth tout sourire à la tablée  
« Et merde » murmura Dean.  
« Génial » répliquèrent les enfants  
« Pas de chance » termina Castiel.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean entra en soupirant et s’affala sur son lit.  
« J’en peux plus...Quelle pipelette ce mec... J’ai failli lui en coller une pour qu’il la ferme »  
« En tous cas, cela a eu l’air de plaire aux enfants...Ils étaient pendus à ses lèvres » lança Castiel en s’asseyant, léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
Dean se redressa assis à ses côtés, tout en gardant un peu de distance...  
« Tu vas bien ? T’as l’air absent depuis hier » presque dans un murmure.  
« Dean s’il te plaît...Arrête avec ça» sur un ton exaspéré tout en fixant le mur face à lui.  
« Excuse-moi de m’inquiéter pour toi » en montant le ton  
« C’est pas non plus comme si on était des amis de longue date hein !» en se levant, visiblement vexé.  
« Dean » d’une voix suppliante.  
« QUOI ? » en se retournant.  
Castiel se crispa.  
« Quoi, Cass ? » d’une voix plus calme.  
« Je vais bien... » en lui souriant.  
« C’est ça oui » en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.  
Castiel sursauta quand il la claqua derrière lui.  
« Pas non plus comme si on était amis de longue date » résonna en boucle, il soupira...Quelque chose s’était brisé en lui, il y a 10 ans et se retrouver ici entouré de chevaux, il le savait, allait raviver cette plaie qu’il croyait cicatrisée.  
Mais peut-être était-ce une bonne chose...Peut être était-il temps de s’ouvrir...Parler avec Dean de son agression lui avait fait du bien, parler de Michael lui en ferait peut-être tout autant...Il savait tout de Dean, ce dernier ne lui ayant jamais rien caché de sa vie, estimant qu’il n’avait pas à le faire vu qu’ils étaient amis, qu’ils étaient une famille.  
Il se laissa tomber vers l’arrière sur le lit et fixa le plafond un long moment...Son visage apparut, ce visage qu’il avait réussi à oublier...Dieu ce qu’il avait pu l’aimer, Dieu ce qu’il avait pu le détester....  
Il jeta un œil en coin sur la porte de la salle de bain, le bruit de la douche...Dean...  
Il ferma les yeux...Il sentit une larme perler et couler le long de sa joue pendant que le sommeil s’emparait de lui.

Dean ouvrit la porte, pieds nus, pantalon pyjama et T-shirt déformé de Metallica. Les cheveux encore humides...  
« Cass...A ton... » Il aperçut son ami endormi sur le lit.  
« Merde mec, c’est mon lit » en se pencha sur lui mais ce dernier semblait dormir à poing fermé.  
Dean n’arrivait pas à détacher le regard de son visage. Il l’observa un long moment, l’esprit ailleurs. Ce fut quand Castiel grommela dans son sommeil qu’il réagit.  
« Putain mais qu’est-ce que je fous moi » en se secouant la tête tout en se frottant le visage.  
Il lui prit les jambes et les balança doucement sur le lit pour ne pas le réveiller.  
Castiel ronchonna.  
« M’aide pas surtout » tout en le saisissant par les épaules et le tirant vers la tête de lit.  
Castiel se roula sur lui-même en se recroquevillant comme un enfant. Dean finit par lui retirer ses boots et releva la couverture du pied du lit jusqu’à mi- corps.  
« Bonne nuit » en lui souriant avec tendresse.

Il se coucha sur l’autre lit, dos à son vis-à-vis avec un étrange pincement au cœur...Il ferma les yeux, un pan de son inconscient venait de tomber sans même qu’il ne s’en rende compte...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il fut réveillé par le bruit de la douche...Il jeta un œil distrait à sa montre...  
« Putain... 6h30 » en relevant les couvertures sur sa tête.

Un coup sur la porte et celle-ci s’ouvrit sur ses 2 enfants.  
« Et merde » grommela –t-il sous ses draps quand ceux-ci se ruèrent sur lui.  
« Debouuuuut » hurla Jewel.  
« Merde les gosses...Vous avez vu l’heure...On est en vacances là...Je suis crevé »  
« Dépêche-toi....Garth a dit que le petit déjeuner serait servi à 7h » lança Chadwick tout en le secouant.

Dean se redressa d’un coup, cheveux hirsutes et l’attrapa pour le renverser sur le lit...Son fils se mit à rire quand il le chatouilla.  
« Tu vas me supplier avant la potence, fils indigne » Jewel sauta à son tour sur le lit et se mit à chatouiller son frère à son tour, ce fut sur cette scène père/enfants que Castiel ouvrit la porte.  
« Et bien, je vois que tout le monde est debout »  
Dean lui sourit tout en relâchant son fils. Castiel s’avança, Jewel s’assit sur le lit, vêtue d’une chemise blanche et de son gilet bleu, balançant ses pieds pour faire danser les franges de ses bottes.  
« On dirait un vrai cow-boy » lui lança-t-elle en le scrutant de haut en bas.  
« Tu trouves ? » un peu perplexe.  
« Y a pas à dire, ça te va comme un gant » relança Dean en repoussant son fils et se levant.

Castiel portait une chemise bleue foncée à carreau, un Jean délavé et une paire de Santiag usées.  
« Allez...Je vais m’habiller sinon je vais rater le petit déj’ moi » lança Dean, en se frottant les mains.  
« Laissons votre père... » en leur indiquant la sortie.  
Au moment de fermer la porte, Dean interpella Castiel  
« Cass »  
« Oui ? »  
« A propos d’hier soir » en se frottant la nuque  
« J’étais crevé.... Je suis désolé »  
« Ne le sois pas....Tu avais raison »  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien.  
« C’est juste que c’est encore difficile pour moi d’en parler...»

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ce fut après un petit déjeuner plutôt copieux avec un Garth toujours aussi bavard et des enfants toujours autant fascinés par ses babillages que tous se levèrent de table...  
Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer...Dean, enfonça, tout fier, son Stetson sur sa tête.  
« Classe le sombrero » lança Garth sur un ton neutre.  
Dean grommela en le suivant, tête baissée...

Il les emmena vers le 1er enclos qui donnait sur les écuries.  
« On va vous présenter vos compagnons pour la semaine...Normalement je me trompe rarement sur le choix des chevaux mais je préfère être sûr qu’ils vous conviennent avant d’aller plus loin»  
Il monta sur la barrière, s’y assit à califourchon et siffla...Mark apparut avec un magnifique Paint horse noir et blanc à ses côtés.  
« Chad, je te présente Storm....Tu verras que contrairement à ce que son nom semble indiquer, il est doux comme un agneau »

Chadwick monta sur la barrière, énorme sourire sur le visage, yeux brillants ce qui ne l’empêcha pas d’avoir un nœud dans le ventre.  
Mark s’approcha...Il se pencha vers l’avant pour caresser le front du cheval...  
« C’qui l’est beau » admiratif devant la robe noire tachetée de blanc  
Garth siffla à nouveau...Un homme visiblement hispanique apparut tenant par les rênes un cheval un peu plus petit...Une jument Paint horse, brune mouchetée avec une crinière blanche.  
« Je te présente Light » en descendant de la barrière pour soulever Jewel.  
« Elle est pour moi ? » yeux émerveillés  
« Oui ma puce....Elle te plaît »  
« Oh oui » en tendant la main.  
« Merci Pedro » en se saisissant des rênes.  
Ce dernier opina de la tête et repartit vers l’écurie.  
Entre temps, Chadwick était passé de l’autre côté de la barrière et caressait l’encolure de son cheval sous l’œil attentif de Mark.

Dean et Castiel les regardaient, attendris, s’illuminer au contact des chevaux.  
Pedro réapparut avec une Appaloosa brune tachetée de blanc au postérieur.  
« C’est Cheyenne » lança Garth à Castiel dont le visage se ferma aussitôt.  
« Cass ? » s’inquiéta Dean.  
Ce dernier grimpa sur la barrière et la franchit d’un bond. Pedro lui tendit les rênes.  
« Merci » d’une voix presqu’éteinte.  
« Bonjour beauté » en lui caressant l’encolure.  
On aurait dit de vieilles retrouvailles. Dean se tourna vers Garth qui tira légèrement vers l’avant son chapeau, sourire effacé.  
« Balty » soupira Dean.

 

« On a gardé le meilleur pour la fin »  
Il siffla...  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l’écurie...Un vieil homme voûté en sortit...  
Ce fut d’abord un long silence puis tout à coup le rire de Chadwick brisa le silence suivi bientôt par celui de Jewel.  
Castiel s’écarta de Cheyenne et aperçut alors un magnifique poney américain blanc et brun qui ne devait pas dépasser les 60 cm au garrot.  
« Vu ton expérience, je me suis dit que tu arriveras sûrement à le maîtriser...C’est qu’il a un sacré caractère» lança un Garth stoïque.  
« Je te présente Wink »  
Dean ne dit pas un mot, le visage fermé...Il se tourna vers Castiel qui avait du mal à garder son sérieux.  
« Je le trouve parfait » Dean sauta la barrière, enfonça son Stetson et se dirigea fièrement vers l’animal....  
« Viens là mon beau » Il en fit le tour, prit les rênes et le chevaucha.  
Garth se tourna et fit un clin d’œil à un homme à quelques mètres d’eux, caméra au poing...Personne n’y avait prêté attention.  
Dean se tenait droit comme un « i » sur son poney, pieds à même le sol...Castiel ne put faire autrement que de se joindre aux rires des enfants, tout comme Mark et Garth. Ce denier avait le don de détendre l’atmosphère avec son humour potache...

Dean, pendant ce temps, trottinait, bottes raclant le sol dans tout l’enclos....Il ôta son chapeau et frappa le derrière de l’animal pour lui faire accélérer le pas.  
« Bravo Papa » hurla Jewel en claquant des mains faisant sursauter Light.  
Ce dernier s’arrêta à hauteur de Garth  
« Balty ne m’avait pas menti....T’es vraiment un cavalier hors pair »  
« Merci » en remettant fièrement son chapeau  
« Je te présente le vrai Wink » en lui souriant et pointant son doigt vers le vieil homme à l’entrée de l’écurie.  
« Wouah » en descendant du poney.  
Un Paint horse, plus haut au garrot que les autres, robe Palomino et tache blanche sur l’œil.  
« Je savais qu’il te plairait...Sans rancune »  
Dean se tourna vers lui en souriant  
« Sans rancune... » en claquant sa langue sur son palais.  
L’homme qui semblait marcher à la vitesse contraire de la lumière, lui tendit les rênes et prit soin du poney.  
Dean hésita un instant, Wink frotta son museau sur sa chemise, appelant la caresse.  
« Il est parfait » sourit béatement Dean.

 

Garth s’éloigna un peu.  
« Bon...Je vous suggère à tous de vous promener avec votre compagnon dans l’enclos...Prenez les rênes et familiarisez -vous avec leur cadence...N’hésitez pas à leur parler...Murmurer aux oreilles d’un cheval, ce n’est pas une légende.... »  
Chadwik et Jewel marchèrent côte à côté à la fois fascinés et un peu effrayés mais Mark les suivait à distance.  
Dean marchait à la droite de Wink qui n’arrêtait pas de lui balancer de doux coups de tête, recherchant les caresses à chaque pas.  
Castiel ne quittait pas des yeux Cheyenne, tenant les rênes du bout des doigts, sentant sa monture plutôt que la dirigeant.  
Garth sourit, Castiel savait visiblement y faire...

Il n’avait pas trop apprécié l’idée de Balthazar mais quand ce dernier en avait une derrière la tête, il était dur de l’en faire démordre.  
Il voulait que Castiel se libère de ses dernières entraves...Reprenne entièrement le contrôle de sa vie qui avait été mise à mal avec son agression...Quoi de mieux que d’affronter ce qui avait mis fin à 5 ans d’une relation qui n’en avait jamais été vraiment une.  
Balty avait une bien plus grande idée derrière la tête même si celle-ci lui en coûterait...Il n’était pas fait pour Castiel, il le savait mais ses 2- là étaient faits l’un pour l’autre...De ça, il en était certain...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ils passèrent la matinée dans l’enclos à parler entre eux tout en caressant et flattant leur monture...Aucune d’elles n’avait encore de selle...Garth leur expliqua en quelques mots en quoi consisterait le restant de la journée ainsi que les prochains jours.  
Après le dîner, la véritable première leçon commencerait. Il s’occuperait des enfants et Castiel de Dean...  
Une petite ballade était prévue le lendemain matin si tout allait bien...

Le déjeuner fut servi à l’extérieur, à l’arrière de la maison...Une arrière-cour aménagée avec une petite piscine, une table et des bancs en bois...  
Un jeune homme s’occupait du barbecue pendant que Dean partait dans une discussion sans fin avec Mark à propos de chevaux d’un autre type...Le mécanicien avait repris le dessus.  
Les enfants n’arrêtèrent pas de poser des questions à Garth, à propos du ranch.  
Castiel passait d’une conversation à l’autre sans prendre part à aucune d’entre elles.

Garth finit par se lever...  
« Bon...Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer » en repoussant son chapeau.

 

Quand ils arrivèrent à l’enclos, les chevaux les y attendaient...Sellés et attachés à la barrière...Pedro salua Garth du chapeau et les laissa.  
« Je m’occuperais de Jewel et Mark de Chadwick et comme prévu » en se tournant vers Castiel  
« Tu t’occupes de Shetland » en faisant un clin d’œil à Dean, à ses côtés.  
« Toi fais gaffe à tes fesses » lança Dean en le menaçant du doigt.

Ils se sourirent et chacun se dirigea vers sa monture....

Si pour les enfants, une fois passée leur première appréhension, tout fut d’une facilité presque déconcertante, il n’en fut pas de même pour Dean et son cheval....Wink était du genre affectueux mais n’en faisait visiblement qu’à sa tête.

Castiel caressa longuement Cheyenne puis il détacha les rênes et attrapa le pommeau de la selle. Dean écarquilla les yeux quand il le vit sauter en selle comme un de ses cow-boys qu’il admirait tant dans les vieux films.  
« Putain, Cass » en repoussant son chapeau, épaté.  
Ce dernier lui sourit et d’un claquement de langue fit avancer son cheval.  
Dean le regarda s’éloigner en trottant, semblant reprendre ses marques que visiblement il n’avait jamais perdues puis il le vit se mettre au galop...Un léger galop...Tête baissée, Castiel semblait se laisser porter, tenant d’une seule main, les rênes et jouant des jambes...  
Cheyenne lui obéissait sans même qu’il semble lui donner des ordres.  
Les enfants avaient détourné le regard vers lui...Sur son visage, un fin sourire...Dans son regard pourtant de la tristesse mais cela, seul Dean s’en aperçut.

Il revint vers lui et stoppa à sa hauteur.  
« A ton tour »  
Dean déglutit.  
« Chaque fois que je m’approche, il recule » se désola ce dernier.  
« Attends » en descendant de selle. Il attacha d’un tour de rêne Cheyenne et s’approcha de Wink  
« Hello mon beau » en lui caressant l’encolure.  
« Evite de lui faire sentir ta peur »  
« Je n’ai pas peur » se vexa Dean.  
« Evite de lui faire sentir ton stress alors » sourire en coin.  
« Tu te foutrais pas de moi là, par hasard ? » en fronçant les sourcils.  
« En selle, Shetland » en lui tenant les rênes.  
Dean se mit à grommeler entre ses dents en attrapant le pommeau d’une main et tentant en vain de mettre son pied dans l’étrier.  
Wink prenait semble-t-il, un malin plaisir à reculer chaque fois qu’il voulait lever la jambe si bien que Dean finit par ne plus faire que du cloche-pied.  
« Putain mais il va rester tranquille 5 minutes ce canasson » se mit-t-il à pester.  
« Dean...Prends appui sur la barrière »  
« QUOI ? » se vexa ce dernier  
« JAMAIS...Donne-moi un marchepied tant que tu y es » tout en réessayant de mettre le pied dans l’étrier.  
« Chuuuuut » Castiel posa son visage sur celui du cheval, tout en lui caressant l’encolure  
« Aie pitié de lui »  
« T’as fini de te foutre de ma gueule toi » vociféra Dean qui réussit enfin à glisser sa botte dans l’anneau.  
Mais ce ne fut pas gagner pour autant....Wink fit un écart dès qu’il sentit le poids de Dean s’appuyer sur l’étrier.  
Ce dernier se retrouva à sauter à nouveau à cloche pied pour éviter de tomber avec Wink qui tournait sur lui-même.  
« Putain Cass...Tiens-le quoi » se mit-il à hurler, un peu paniqué en sautillant sur un pied, l’autre coincé dans l’étrier.  
« Chuuut mon beau... » en lui tenant le mors, front contre front.  
Le cheval cessa tout mouvement.  
Dean, dans un ultime effort, réussit à grimper en selle. Il était partagé entre une certaine fierté d’y être arrivé et une certaine appréhension, somme toute légitime au vu de ses difficultés à monter en selle.  
« Et maintenant » serrant le pommeau de ses 2 mains.  
« Tiens » Castiel glissa les rênes par-dessus la tête du cheval et les tendit à Dean qui les attrapa en s’accrochant au regard de son ami.  
« T’inquiète, je vais t’aider » lui sourit-il.  
« Merci mec » en serrant les rênes sans oser bouger.  
Il regarda Castiel sauter à cheval pour venir se placer à ses côtés. Ce fut là que Dean s’aperçut que ses enfants avaient les yeux rivés sur eux.  
« C’était rigolo Papa » lança Jewel tout sourire.  
« J’te jure, quelle famille d’ingrat » en dodelinant de la tête tout en jetant un regard complice à Castiel.  
« Allez en route John Wayne »  
Dean écarquilla les yeux.  
« J’ai toujours su prononcer son nom...C’était juste pour t’emmerder » d’un mouvement, il relança Cheyenne.  
« J’le savais... » murmura Dean en souriant.

Il resta raide sur sa selle, ne sachant que faire  
« Cass » d’une voix suppliante alors que celui-ci était à quelques encolures de lui.  
Ce dernier s’arrêta et d’un mouvement de la main fit tourner son cheval face à Dean.  
« Un petit mot et serre les genoux pour le lancer »  
« Il va pas partir au galop ? » d’une voix inquiète.  
Castiel ne put s’empêcher de sourire et se rapprocha  
« Tu parles d’un cow-boy » soupira-t-il  
« Oh ça va hein...Tu veux que je te refile une clef de 12 peut- être ! »  
« Touché » en se plaçant à sa droite.  
« Regarde-moi et suis mes mouvements »  
Il le vit serrer un bref instant ses genoux sur le flanc de son cheval et claquer de la langue, Cheyenne se mit en route sans broncher  
« Okay...C’est pas bien sorcier » en enfonçant son chapeau.  
« Sage hein mon grand « en se penchant à l’oreille de Wink  
« Sinon je te bouffe au dîner... » le cheval s’ébouriffa  
« Je blague...Je blague » paniqua Dean, sourire crispé.  
Il entendit Castiel rire en sourdine.  
« On va leur montrer...Hummm » en se redressant.  
« Allez Hue Dada » en serrant ses genoux, trop fort...Et secouant les rênes en claquant sa langue  
« Dean...Non pas comme... » lança trop tard Castiel, il n’eut pas le temps de tendre la main pour attraper ses rênes que Wink partit au galop.

Dean rebondissait sur sa selle, tanguant dangereusement de droite à gauche, Wink dans un léger galop...Il avait beau tirer sur ses rênes pour l’arrêter à coup de Hoooo...Stoooop....dans des cris désespérés, Wink n’en fit qu’à sa tête.  
Castiel arriva à sa hauteur alors que Dean s’accrochait au pommeau pour ne pas tomber, secoué comme un sac sur sa selle.  
Quand Castiel réussit à le faire ralentir, Dean se redressa, silencieux, grimaçant..  
Il n’osa rien dire, voyant son ami fulminer...  
« Un steak saignant » grinça-t-il entre ses dents.  
Il vit passer à ses côtés, Chadwik et Jewel trottant fièrement l’un à côté de l’autre.  
« Ca va Pa’ ? » lança son fils sur un ton ironique.  
Il le foudroya du regard.  
« C’est un pas un cheval qui va me tenir tête, bordel » en reprenant les rênes.  
« Vas-y doucement Dean...Un petit mouvement des genoux, léger...Tâche de te détendre »  
« C’est facile à dire pour toi...C’est qu’il m’aime pas ce foutu canasson » en le regardant avec un peu de tristesse mêlé à de l’inquiétude.  
« Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes...Il t’adore ce cheval ...Allez on recommence »  
« Tu restes près de moi hein » le suppliant du regard  
« Je resterais toujours près de toi, promis »  
Leurs regards se croisèrent...Un court moment où tout se dit sans que rien ne soit échangé.  
Dean finit par détourner le sien.  
« Allons-y....Il n’est pas dit que je passerais pour un imbécile devant mes gosses...L‘honneur de John Wayne est en jeu-là » en enfonçant son chapeau qui avait eu mal à partie avec son galop enivré.  
« Fais ce que je t’ai dit et tout se passera bien »  
« Ouais facile à dire pour toi, Monsieur le pro... » en se concentrant sur ses gestes.  
« Allez mon beau...On va leur montrer de quoi on est capable » en relançant Wink d’un léger serrement de genou.

Castiel ne le quitta pas des yeux et le visage de Dean s’éclaira au fur et à mesure que Wink avançait, obéissant à ses gestes.  
Castiel lui indiqua les mouvements à faire tout en les lui montrant.  
« C’est trop génial » finit par lancer Dean en faisant le tour, seul, de l’enclos.  
« Cass » tout fier fixant celui-ci à l’arrêt.  
« John Wayne » le pouce dressé.

Il trotta avec ses enfants...Castiel, aux côtés de Mark et de Garth, était appuyé contre la barrière à les regarder.  
« Chouette famille que tu as là »  
« Oui » bras croisés, le regard ne s’en détachant pas.  
« Un jour, tu devras lui dire, tu sais » lança Garth en se redressant.  
Castiel ne répondit pas.  
« J’dis ça, j’dis rien » en s’éloignant d’un pas.  
« Sois gentil, Garth... » en saluant tout sourire Jewel qui le regardait fièrement.  
« Mêles-toi de tes affaires » d’une voix douce mais ferme.  
« Bien » en levant une main en signe de reddition.  
« J’vous laisse...Je dois aller voir l’évolution des travaux de rénovation...Mark, je te les confie....Arrêt dans une heure maxi »  
« Okay Boss » en calant son talon sur la 1ere barrière.  
Il se racla la gorge  
« Mark !» le prévenant avant même que celui-ci ne se mette à parler  
« J’ai rien dit » sourire en coin.  
Il se tourna vers lui.  
« Non mais tu penses trop fort » répliqua Castiel, en reprenant les rênes et sautant en selle.

Il rejoignit au petit trot les enfants et Dean...  
« Alors ? »  
« Trop bien » lança, le visage illuminé, Chadwick  
« On fait une petite course ? » lança Castiel tout sourire.  
« On va courir ? » s’inquiéta un peu Jewel.  
« Je passe devant...On va le faire en douceur...Tu as confiance en moi, n’est-ce pas ? » en se penchant vers elle, appuyé sur son pommeau.  
Elle opina avec force de la tête.  
« Bien » en se plaçant à l’avant.  
« Allez on y va...Vous me suivez...Serrez un petit coup plus vif avec vos genoux »

Chadwick et Jewel n’eurent aucun mal à suivre, d’abord parce qu’ils n'avaient plus d’a priori et puis surtout parce que Garth avait su choisir des chevaux d’expérience pour les 2 enfants.  
Il avait été moins indulgent avec Dean qui se retrouva à l’arrière, secoué de gauche à droite mais tentant, pas très fièrement, de tenir en selle.  
Castiel ne put s’empêcher de rire à le voir rebondir avec moult grimace de douleur sur sa selle.  
« Laisse-toi porter » en se plaçant à ses côtés.  
« Tu te crispes de trop...Détends toi »  
Il entendit Dean grommeler entre ses dents.  
« Regarde-moi faire » en s’éloignant au trot.

Dean l’observa...Il semblait libre et apaisé, ne faisant plus qu’un avec sa monture. Le visage souriant, le Castiel d’avant l’agression, son Castiel.  
Il stoppa brusquement son cheval qui cabra légèrement.  
Son Castiel, depuis quand pensait-il à lui comme ça ?  
Il se mit à rire...

Mark les regarda un long moment, sourire en coin. Il enfonça son chapeau vers l’avant.  
Une famille décidemment pas ordinaire

Fin chapitre X


	12. Black horse 3eme partie

 

Castiel sortit de la salle de bain et aperçut Dean concentré, pianotant sur son téléphone portable.  
Il s’approcha, serviette autour du cou, cheveux ébouriffés comme à son habitude.  
« C’est Jo ? »  
« Non...Le boulot »  
Il envoya son message....  
Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Castiel qui plongea dans le sien, sourire aux lèvres  
« Qu’est-ce qui a ? » s’interrogea Dean.  
« T’as l’air d’un gosse prit le doigt dans le pot de confiture »  
« Hein ? » en écarquillant les yeux.  
« Non, rien...Laisse tomber » en s’essuyant les cheveux.  
« Bon...Maintenant que tu es prêt, on va peut -être pouvoir enfin aller diner...» pesta un Dean affamé.  
« Tu n’aurais pas dû m’attendre, je vous aurais rejoint »  
Dean grommela et se leva. Il grimaça  
« Putain, ce que j’ai mal au cul » en se tenant les fesses.  
« Tu veux que je te les masses ? » en riant  
« Me tente pas... » en riant à son tour tout en ouvrant la porte.  
Castiel jeta sa serviette sur le bureau et le suivit.

 

Le diner fut servi à l’intérieur devant la cheminée où un feu crépitait donnant une légère lueur orangée à la pièce tout en dégageant sa chaleur si particulière. Dean but plus que d’accoutumée...  
Les enfants épuisés allèrent se coucher de bonne heure...Les trois hommes prirent une dernière bière assis dans les canapés face au feu.  
« Je t’ai observé ce matin...T’es un sacré cavalier » finit par lancer Garth en se tournant vers Castiel.  
« Merci » en buvant une gorgée de sa bière, appuyé sur sa jambe croisée.  
« Où t’as appris à monter comme ça ? »  
« J’ai fait un peu d’équitation quand j’étais gosse et puis... » il soupira  
« J’en ai fait pendant 2 ans dans un centre équestre près de Lake Placid »  
« J’connais » lui sourit Garth en détournant le regard.  
Castiel n’avait pas quitté sa bouteille du sien....Il sentait celui de Dean posé sur lui empli de questions auxquelles il n’avait pas envie de répondre...  
« Mais je préfèrerais qu’on évite le sujet » en s’enfonçant dans son fauteuil, les yeux luisant dans le reflet des flammes  
« Comme tu veux » en vidant sa bière  
« Bon, avec tout ça...J’vais vous laisser...Demain debout aux aurores...Réveil à 6h...Départ à 8...Vous devriez aller dormir.... »

Dean le salua du goulot de sa bouteille, il n’avait plus dit un mot depuis la fin du repas.  
Castiel sentit soudain le poids des non- dits sur ses épaules.  
« Je suis crevé » finit-il par laisser tomber en se levant.  
« Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? » Dean ne réagissant pas  
« J’ai pas sommeil »  
« Dean, qu’est-ce que tu as? Tu n’as pas dit un mot de la soirée »  
« Rien...J’avais les idées ailleurs, c’est tout »  
« Ailleurs ? » l’air suspicieux.  
Dean baissa la tête.  
« Je repensais à Tessa et à notre première rencontre »  
Castiel tiqua, surpris par sa réponse.  
« Le vieux cinéma de quartier ? Elle m’en a souvent parlé... » avec un sourire nostalgique.  
« Non....Je voulais parler de la nôtre, Cass » répliqua Dean en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
« La nôtre ? » la voix soudain mal assurée.  
« Tu sais....Depuis....Depuis ton agression...J’ai peur...Une peur irrationnelle...Celle de te perdre comme j’ai perdu Tessa... » en détournant le regard vers la cheminée.  
Castiel s’avançant d’un pas.  
« Cass... »  
« Oui ! » en tiquant.  
« Promets-moi une chose.... »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Ne nous quitte jamais » refusant de croiser son regard.  
« On ne pourra pas vivre sans toi...Ni moi, ni les gosses...Alors je veux que tu me promettes que peu importe ce que l’avenir nous réserve....Peu importe si tu rencontres l’homme de ta vie ou moi, une femme...Promets-moi de ne jamais nous quitter »  
« Je te l’ai déjà promis Dean...L’aurais-tu oublié ?»  
« Non, j’avais juste besoin de l’entendre à nouveau» en terminant sa bière  
« Putain, ce que je me sens con là » dans un rire étouffé.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« J’ai l’impression de jouer dans un remake de film à l’eau de rose » tentant de reprendre bonne figure.  
« J’aurais dû éviter le vin rouge....Ca ne me va pas, ça me rend débile »  
Castiel recula...La minute de grâce était passée.  
« On va se coucher avant que je me ridiculise totalement » en tapant sur l’épaule de son ami.  
« Dean »  
« Oui ? » en se tournant vers lui.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pourquoi quoi ? »  
« Pourquoi as-tu pensé à notre 1er rencontre ? »  
« Je sais pas... » semblant sincère, cherchant une raison qu’il ne trouva pas. L’alcool sûrement.  
« Ca m’a traversé l’esprit...Bon aller on y va sinon on va jamais savoir se lever » en posant sa bouteille vide sur la table basse.

 

Cette nuit-là, Castiel dormit mal...Un cauchemar étrange mélange d’hier et d’aujourd’hui...Lui, eux, Blaze...Dean...Une ombre...Une femme...Le cœur qui se serre...Une étrange appréhension.

Il se réveilla avant tout le monde et les attendait depuis près d’une heure quand ils finirent par faire leur apparition dans le salon, visages tirés par le sommeil mais les yeux pétillants face à la matinée qui leur était promise.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Garth ouvrait la marche et Mark la fermait...  
Ce fut une ballade silencieuse où seul le bruit des sabots sur le sol berçait le silence.  
Les enfants observaient le paysage sans un mot, absorbés par la beauté des lieux, suivant le rythme de leur monture.  
Dean suivait, Castiel à ses côtés...Mark les observait, silencieux, le chapeau enfoncé sur le front.  
Le soleil commençait doucement à monter vers son zénith...

Garth s’arrêta près d’une petite colline.  
Il se tourna vers eux et sourit.  
« Ca vous plait ? »  
« C’est trop bien» s’enthousiasma Jewel.  
« Ca va toujours ? Vous voulez qu’on fasse une pause maintenant ou vous voulez continuer ? » en hélant les autres.  
« On continue » répliqua aussitôt Chadwick.  
Garth jeta un regard vers Dean et Castiel...  
Ce dernier appuya sur la visière de sa casquette en opinant de la tête. Dean sourit crispé  
« Ca va ? » s’inquiéta Castiel  
« Je pensais pas qu’on pouvait avoir aussi mal au cul sur un cheval» dans un rire étouffé.  
« C’est parce que tu te crispes de trop...Détends toi...Ses chevaux ont l’habitude tu sais...Laisse le suivre les autres »  
« Tu parles d’un cow-boy » soupira Dean, déçu de ne pas maitriser sa monture comme il le désirait.  
« Prends exemple sur les enfants » lança Castiel, les pointant du menton alors qu’ils s’étaient remis en route à la suite de Garth.  
Mark les dépassa en les saluant du bout du chapeau les laissant quelques mètres derrière eux.  
Dean et Castiel trottèrent l’un à côté de l’autre en silence.

 

Après quelques minutes, Garth leur indiqua une petite cabane au fond de la vallée...A sa droite, un vaste enclos vide.  
« On va faire une pause là-bas » en l’indiquant  
« C’est quoi ? » demande Jewel.  
« C’est là qu’on marque le bétail....On fait cela une fois par an surtout pour marquer les jeunes veaux ainsi que les nouveaux chevaux »  
« Ca doit leur faire un mal de chien ça, non ? » l’interpela Dean.  
« Ca dure pas longtemps...On pourra le faire à l’azote mais il faut endormir les chevaux pour ça...Et Bryan refuse de prendre ce risque même si il est très faible et puis ça revient cher »  
« Et les étiquettes aux oreilles ? Les puces électroniques ? » continua Castiel.  
« Les voleurs de bétail agissent surtout pour la revente en boucherie...Ils ne se compliquent pas la vie...Le marquage au fer reste le moyen le plus sûr et le moins onéreux...On ne les marque électroniquement que si on les revend à un privé ou un autre éleveur »  
« Ca doit être génial de rassembler les troupeaux » sourit béatement Dean.  
« C’est une expérience à vivre » opina Garth en relançant son cheval suivi bientôt par les autres cavaliers.

En bas de la colline, il s’arrêta.  
« Je propose une petite course jusqu’au cabanon....Le premier arrivé sera exempte de corvée patate » se mit à rire Garth.  
« Une course » paniqua soudain Dean en se tournant vers Castiel déjà prêt à en découdre.  
« Attention... » en enlevant son chapeau.  
« Prêeeeeeeeeeeeeeet »  
Jewel et Chadwick tenaient fermement leurs rênes... Dean se crispa aussitôt.  
« GO » en faisant virevolter son Stetson.

Castiel s’élança, Dean vit son visage s’éclairer...Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire...  
« Hue Light » s’écria Jewel...La jument partit au trot...Garth la suivit...  
Chadwick serra les genoux en claqua la langue pour lancer Storm....  
Dean resta pétrifié à l’arrière.  
« Tu attends le déluge ? » Il foudroya Mark du regard.  
« On va leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe » murmura-t-il en se penchant sur Wink.  
Il se releva et enfonça son chapeau.  
Malgré sa peur, il lança son cheval au galop, celui –ci ne se fit pas prier....

Dès le début, Dean dut jouer des mains et des bras pour tenir en équilibre mais il refusa de lâcher. Mark lança son cheval à ses trousses...  
Wink filait droit devant...

Jewel et Chadwick virent passer leur père comme une flèche, rebondissant sur sa selle, le visage grimaçant mais refusant de s’avouer vaincu...Castiel n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres mais visiblement il avait la maitrise de sa monture, ce qui n’était plus le cas de Dean.  
Wink sentant la pression des genoux sur ses flancs et son mors relâché de la bride, pris cela pour appel à la liberté...  
« CASSSSSSSS » en le dépassant en hurlant.  
« Dean ...Tires sur tes rênes... » lui ordonna Castiel.  
« Je peux pas....Je vais tomber » dans un cri d’horreur, bras désarticulés....  
Castiel relança Cheyenne qui sembla comprendre ce que son cavalier voulait d’elle.

Chadwick et Jewel avaient ralenti le rythme...Garth se mit à la suite de Castiel dès que Mark eut rejoint les enfants.  
« Papa va gagner » sourit Jewel  
« Ah ça, c’est certain » sourit Mark en s’appuyant sur son pommeau.  
« Il va tomber » nota Chadwick  
« Ah ça, c’est certain » répéta ironique Mark. Les deux enfants le foudroyèrent du regard.

 

Castiel finit par lui arriver à hauteur d’épaule.  
« Dean...Accroches toi»  
Il vit le regard paniqué de son ami plongé dans le sien.  
Ce dernier se pencha dangereusement sur le côté pour saisir la bride de Wink  
« Wohhhhhh » en tirant sur celle-ci doucement...Cheyenne, de son côté, sembla ralentir d’elle-même.  
Wink fit un écart, saisi par la tête de Castiel à sa hauteur.  
« Tout doux mon grand » de la voix la plus douce possible.  
Il ralentit mais au moment de s’arrêter, le cheval s’écarta vers la gauche et Dean perdit l’équilibre.  
Castiel n’eut pas le temps de le rattraper qu’il glissa de selle et s’affala au sol.  
« Dean ! » en sautant de cheval.

« Dean » en contournant Wink.  
Il était sur le dos, chapeau sur son visage....Les jambes pliées...Castiel ne sut que dire ni que faire, craignant en partie la réaction de Dean.  
Il vit le corps de son ami pris de soubresauts puis le vit s’asseoir d’un geste tout en attrapant son chapeau.  
Il gardait la tête baissée. Castiel resta raide devant lui.  
« Dean ? » finit-il par murmurer  
« J’ai gagné...Nom de Dieu, j’ai gagné... » en relevant le menton, tout sourire...  
« J’ai putain de mal au cul...Je suis même pas sûr de pouvoir me relever...Mais j’ai gagné »  
« Non mais toi alors...Je te jure » en enlevant sa casquette  
« J’ai cru que tu t’étais cassé le dos et tout ce qui t’importe, c’est d’éviter la corvée patate ?» mi furieux mi sourire.  
« Oui » se mit à rire Dean.  
« Mais quel con » en le frappant avec sa casquette.  
« Tu m’as foutu les jetons, imbécile »

 

Dean continua de rire en se laissant tomber dos au sol.  
« Ca va ? » s’inquiéta Garth.  
« Monsieur pourrait avoir les os brisés en mille morceaux, tout ce qui lui importe, c’est d’avoir gagné » ronchonna Castiel en remettant sa casquette.  
« Il a pas gagné » laissa tomber platement Garth en souriant narquois  
« Quoi ? » ragea Dean, en se rasseyant et grimaçant.  
« Le premier ARRIVE à la cabane à gagner...Tu l’as dépassé...Tu n’y es donc, techniquement, jamais arrivé » en bridant son cheval et faisant demi -tour  
« T’es qu’un tricheur...J’AI GAGNE PUTAIN » hurla-t-il en tentant en vain de se relever.  
« Dean ? » sourit Castiel.  
« Me regardes pas comme ça toi....Aides moi plutôt» en lui tendant sa main, furieux.  
« Putain...J’ai tellement mal au cul que je crois que je pourrais plus jamais m’asseoir » attrapant celle tendue par Castiel.  
« Allez debout, Shetland »  
« Toi, fais gaffe!» en le pointant du doigt une fois sur ses 2 pieds, les yeux luisant.  
« Merci » continua –t-il en lui souriant.  
« La vache...C’était quelque chose » en reprenant les rênes de Wink  
« Et toi mon ami, on a quelque truc à mettre au point...T’as intérêt à bien écouter ce que j’ai à te dire si tu ne veux pas terminer en steak au poivre » s’adressant à sa monture.  
Il s’éloigna, marchant en boitillant tout en parlant à Wink, le menaçant de tous les maux, le cheval se contenta de lui répondre en lui frottant la tête sur son épaule à la recherche de caresse  
« Va te faire foutre » en le repoussant, le cheval ne cessant d’insister.  
Castiel marchait derrière lui, le regardant en grande discussion...Poussière plein les fesses et le dos...  
Dean finit par caresser l’encolure de Wink...Castiel sourit, triste, en baissant la tête...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le cuistot avait préparé pour chacun un petit package qu’ils avaient tous enfournés dans leur sacoche...  
Des sandwichs, un muffin, une cannette de soda pour chaque enfant...Une cannette de bière pour chaque adulte.  
Dean fit la moue...La bière était trop chaude.

Garth leur montra le fer à marquer rouillée qui pendait à l’intérieur du cabanon au-dessus de la chemine...Un « M » dans un triangle  
« C’est un de nos plus anciens fers à marquer » en repoussant son chapeau...  
Une table, 4 chaises, une simple armoire vide et une chambre avec 2 lits, matelas roulé sur eux même, aucun drap  
« Peu de nos hommes dorment ici...Beaucoup s’en serve comme refuge en cas de brouille ou de nuit trop arrosée»  
«...Ou comme lieu de débauche » continua Mark sourire en coin.  
« Aussi » sourit Garth.

Il expliqua le marquage en indiquant la mini forge sur le côté du cabanon...  
Dean jeta un œil vers l’enclos...Castiel, pied sur la 1er barrière de bois, coudes reposant sur la dernière, observait les chevaux penchés sur l’abreuvoir...  
Il le rejoignit laissant les enfants à Garth...Mark fumant un peu à l’écart.

Il s’appuya près de lui.  
« Souvenirs ? » osa-t-il sans le regarder.  
« Oui » en ne détachant pas le regard de Cheyenne.  
Il vit Castiel enfoncé son menton sur sa poitrine.  
« Il m’en avait offert un »  
Dean se tourna vers lui.  
« Un cheval ? »  
« Oui...Une jument...Elle lui ressemblait...Elle s’appelait Blaze » la voix lointaine.  
« Ca n’allait déjà plus très bien entre nous...Il avait pensé que m’offrir un cheval pourrait tout arranger »  
« Et ce ne fut pas le cas ? » l’interrogea d’une voix douce, Dean.  
« J’aimais Michael » en redressant la tête pour regarder à nouveau vers Cheyenne.  
« J’ai mis longtemps à comprendre et à admettre que cet amour n’était pas réciproque »  
Il se perdit un instant mais Dean ne dit rien, il le laissa se dévoiler à son rythme...Il ne voulait pas briser cet instant.  
« Je l’aimais pour deux... » sourit-il, las  
« J’ai cru qu’avec le temps, il finirait par tenir assez à moi que pour m’aimer aussi mais... »  
Il soupira  
« Pourquoi ? » se surprit à demander Dean.  
« Pourquoi » répéta dépité Castiel.  
« Parce que c’était un gosse de riche...Beau et intelligent de surcroit...Parce qu’il a toujours eu tout ce qu’il voulait, qu’il réussissait tout ce qu’il entreprenait...Parce qu’il croyait que tout s’achetait...Il m’a offert une voiture, des vacances au bout du monde...Il suffisait que je regarde un objet dans une vitrine pour qu’il me l’offre...Mais j’ai fini par refuser tous ses présents et ça l’a fichu dans des colères monstres...Je n’étais pas heureux, il est incapable de comprendre que je n’en avais rien à foutre de son argent, que ce que moi je voulais , c’était lui... »  
Il se tordait les doigts entre colère et tristesse.  
« De ce jour, notre vie couple, si couple il n’y a jamais eu, est devenu un enfer...Il ne vivait que pour paraitre, c’était invivable...J’ai commencé alors à sympathiser avec un de ses cousins et il est devenu jaloux...Il ne supportait pas ne plus être le centre d’intérêt... »  
Il se retourna et fixa la cabane, Dean resta face à l’enclos à observer les chevaux.  
« Les 2 dernières années ont été un véritable cauchemar...On ne faisait que se disputer à tout bout de champ et tous les prétextes étaient bons »  
« Pourquoi es-tu resté avec lui ? »  
« L’habitude...L’espoir...Et puis je...J’étais... » Il leva les yeux au ciel comme si les mots lui en coutaient.  
« C’était physique...Il suffisait qu’il me touche....Je.. » Il baissa le regard presqu’honteux d’avouer sa faiblesse.  
« Si seulement il avait pu m’aimer »  
« Cass » en se mettant légèrement sur le côté.  
« Quel gâchis » murmura ce dernier.  
Il y eut un moment de silence où Castiel semblait se chercher et Dean à vouloir rester là, juste pour lui.  
« Il m’a un jour emmené en vacance à Lake Placid...Cadeau pour s’excuser pour une de nos énièmes disputes...Il m’a offert une jument...Il savait que je voulais partir...Il savait que j’aimais les chevaux...Il savait comment me piéger...Et j’ai cédé...Encore...Je voulais y croire, tellement y croire...Quelle erreur...Il a fini par se taper le prof d’équitation » en se mettant à rire, un rire qui brisa le cœur de Dean...Un rire de désespoir et de désillusion.  
« Il m’a dit qu’il ne l’aimait pas...Que c’était purement physique...J’ai explosé...Le lendemain, il a ... »  
Ses yeux se firent soudain brillant  
« Il a vendu Blaze »  
« Quoi ? » laissa tomber Dean.  
« Il l’a vendu à un jeune couple de passage....Ma blaze....Ma jument... » Une larme coula le long de sa joue, seule et unique...Il prenait sur lui...  
« On s’est à nouveau disputé, j’étais furieux, brisé, dans une telle colère...Il s’est énervé et m’a frappé... Il n’avait jamais levé la main sur moi...Jamais... »  
Il se redressa.  
« J’ai téléphoné à ma mère...Je suis parti le soir même et je n’ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles de lui...Je n’ai jamais cherché à reprendre contact et il n’a jamais cherché à me retrouver...Le dernier souvenir que j’ai de lui, c’est son visage pétrifié fixant son poing...Il a peut- être réalisé à ce moment-là ce qu’avait été nos 5 années de vie commune »  
« Cass...Je sais pas quoi te dire »  
« Y a rien à dire, Dean...C’était il y a 10 ans...C’est du passé maintenant, j’ai surmonté tout ça mais Blaze...Elle...Elle reste mon seul regret...»  
« J’aurais 2 mots à dire à Balty quand on rentrera » gronda Dean, sur un ton qui laissait présager rien de bon.  
« Dis- lui merci » répondit d’une voix douce Castiel en plongeant son regard dans le sien, léger sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Dean hésita puis il finit par répondre au sourire de son ami.  
« On sait quasi tout l’un de l’autre maintenant » presque fier.  
« Pourquoi est –ce que cela était-il si important pour toi ? »  
« Parce que tu es mon ami et que je m’inquiète pour toi...Que j’ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as vécu pour pouvoir être là pour toi, sans merder ou dire les choses qu’il ne faut pas »  
« Tu n’as jamais merdé avec moi, Dean»  
« Tant mieux parce que ça m’aurait fait mal de ne pas avoir pu te rendre la pareille » en lui tapant sur l’épaule.  
« Allez viens...On va aller se prendre un café avant que je ne retourne martyriser mes fesses sur le dos de ce canasson »  
Un moment d’émotion partagé et Dean était soudain mal à l’aise, il cherchait les confidences mais face à elles, il se trouvait toujours démuni, il était un paradoxe à lui tout seul  
Castiel sourit et le suivit...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ils rentrèrent dans le milieu de l’après-midi....Les enfants passèrent la fin de celle-ci à la piscine...Dean s’endormit sur sa chaise transat...  
Castiel finit par poser son livre et plonger dans la piscine à son tour.  
Ce furent le rire de ses enfants mêlé à celui de son ami qui finirent par réveiller Dean...  
« Papa...Papa...Viens vite y a Chad qui fait des bulles dans l’eau » riait Jewel.  
« C’est du beau » en se redressant sur son siège.  
Chadwick se concentra et une énorme bulle remonta à la surface.  
« Chad...Ca suffit maintenant... » s’énerva Dean.  
Jewel rit de plus belle en claquant des mains.  
« Encore...Encore »  
« Jew » tonna Dean en se levant.  
Il resta figé sur place  
« Dean ? » lança Castiel, inquiet.  
« Putain » en se frottant les fesses et le bas du dos.  
« J’ai l’impression d’avoir été heurte par un bus » en rejoignant Castiel.  
« Viens dans l’eau....Ca te fera du bien »

 

Jewel nagea jusqu’à son père, elle se colla à lui en le serrant à la taille, tête contre son torse...  
Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en observant son fils faire de l’apnée, Castiel réquisitionné pour compter ses secondes sous l’eau.  
Vers 17h, Garth se joint à eux avec quelques bières et soda ainsi qu’un bol de popcorn...  
Dean et Castiel sortirent de la piscine, laissant les enfants s’émerveiller devant une grenouille téméraire au bord de l’eau.

« J’espère que cette journée vous a plu » s’informa Garth en tendant une bière à Dean et une autre à Castiel.  
« C’était parfait » sourit Dean  
« Même si j’ai mal partout »  
Garth se mit à rire gentiment  
« ...Demain je vais vous emmener dans l’autre versant de la vallée...C’est là que se trouve la majorité de notre cheptel....Vous avez pu en avoir un petit aperçu en arrivant... »  
« Vous n’avez que des vaches ? » se demanda Castiel  
« Non...On élève aussi des chevaux...Mais ça sera pour après demain...Ils sont parqués un peu plus à l’Ouest...On a dû mettre une clôture à cause de voleur de bétail... »  
« C’était vrai alors cette histoire de vol !» s’étonna Dean  
« Je croyais que ce temps-là était révolu moi ? »  
« Hélas non...L’industrie alimentaire, les réseaux parallèles...Ici, on touche du bois, on est assez éloigné de tout mais je connais plusieurs propriétaires qui ont eu mal à partie avec eux»  
« Merde » en buvant une gorgée de sa bière  
« Vous arrivez encore à en vivre ? » s’interrogea Castiel  
« On est réputé pour nos chevaux de rodéo mais c’est vrai que pour pouvoir nous en sortir, on a dû diversifier nos activités »  
« De là, le tourisme »  
« Oui mais à petites doses....Bryan refuse d’avoir plus de 10 personnes à la fois...On a ouvert le ranch au tourisme équestre, il y a 4 ans maintenant et depuis ce sont souvent les mêmes clients qui reviennent...Au départ, on n’était pas très emballé mais ce ranch est dans notre famille depuis des années, on ne pouvait pas le laisser disparaitre...Et puis je dois bien avouer que j’aime bien ça» en souriant  
« Bryan moins....Du coup, c’est à moi qu’incombe ce côté-là du ranch » en vidant sa bière.  
« Et tu t’en sors pas mal du tout» conclut Dean en jetant un œil à ses enfants.  
« Merci »  
« Bon les enfants...On sort maintenant... » Dean se leva en grimaçant....Il aida Jewel à sortir.  
« Déjà ? » en le suppliant du regard  
« Toi et ton frère, vous filez sous la douche...On mange dans une heure... »  
Il se tourna vers la piscine  
« Chad...J’ai dit fini... »  
« Mais Pa’ »  
« Y a pas de Pa’ qui compte... »  
Chadwick sortit en bougonnant, il attrapa la main de sa sœur en passant pour la tirer à l’intérieur avec lui.  
Dean lui ébouriffa les cheveux...Chad le repoussa en riant.  
Garth l’observa en enlevant son chapeau.  
« Ils sont géniaux tes gosses »  
« Merci » en se tournant vers lui, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.  
Dean se tourna vers Castiel et lui sourit.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Les jours suivant se partagèrent entre ballades équestres et repos...  
La piscine lassa vite les enfants si bien qu’ils finirent par suivre Pedro, le palefrenier pour l’aider dans ses corvées...Entretenir les abreuvoirs, nettoyer les box, brosser les chevaux, entretenir le matériel...  
Le soir venu, ils s’effondraient et plus d’une fois, Dean et Castiel durent les porter jusqu’à leur lit...

Ils passaient leurs soirées avec Garth et Mark auquel se joignaient parfois Pedro et Jack, celui qui les filmait à leur insu.  
Ils parlaient de tout et de rien...Garth leur racontait les mésaventures de certains de ses touristes en mal d’aventure....  
Dean se fit la remarque que dans quelques jours, Garth raconterait ses déboires avec Wink et que d’autres touristes se moqueraient de lui comme lui le faisait à l’instant...Sacré blessure à son amour-propre.

Ce fut le rire aux éclats de Castiel qui le sortit de ses pensées...Il le regarda longuement, sourire de tendresse au coin des lèvres...  
Castiel heureux...C’était au fond tout ce que Dean désirait...  
Après quelques secondes, il détourna le regard et croisa celui de Garth...  
Ce dernier le salua du bout du chapeau, le visage fermé mais l’œil rieur...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

La veille de leur départ, Garth décida avec Mark d’organiser un faux rodéo ainsi que quelques jeux typique à l’univers du western...  
Lancer de fer à cheval...Lancer de lasso...Lancer de couteau....  
Le clou du spectacle étant la course de sac.

Dean souleva le sac de jute en jetant un œil désespéré à Castiel déjà debout dans le sien...Entre eux deux, Chadwick et Jewel...  
« Bon, Dean...On attend plus que toi là hein » lança Garth, petit drapeau rouge en main.  
« Putain.... » en enfonçant son Stetson et rentrant dans le sac.

« Vous sautez jusqu’à la barrière...Si vous tombez vous devez retourner au départ et recommencer ....Compris »  
« Oui chef » hurlèrent-ils tous ensemble.  
« Prêêêêt »  
Il leva son drapeau  
« GO »

Castiel ne fit pas 2 sauts qu’il s’étala de tout son long....  
Jewel profita de sa petite taille pour marcher dans le sac  
« Jew....Tu triches, il faut sauter » hurla Dean, suant en bondissant comme un damné...  
Chadwick avait pris une sérieuse avance  
« Alllllllez alllllllllllllllez » les harangua Mark en tapant des mains.  
Castiel se remit debout mais n’arrivait pas à garder son équilibre...  
Dean rageait en sautant tout en fixant le dos de son fils qui n’était plus qu’à 2 mètres de la barrière.  
Il voulait tellement le dépasser qu’il finit par coincer le fond du sac entre ses pieds et tomba sur ses genoux.  
Il assista dépité à la victoire de Chadwick.  
Castiel n’avait pas fait un mètre. Il était assis dans son sac, dodelinant de la tête.

 

Vint ensuite le faux rodéo...  
La première épreuve consistait à attraper un jeune veau...Jeune veau qui faisait quand même ses 70 kg...  
Mark leur apprit les rudiments du maniement du lasso...

Ce fut une énorme partie de fou rire car après avoir attrapé le veau fallait-il encore réussir à lui lier les 2 pattes arrière après l’avoir maitrisé...  
Chaque adulte avait un enfant...Ce fut à lui que revenait la tâche de renverser le veau sur le flanc et de nouer ses pattes...

Si Chadwick réussit au 3eme lancer à attraper le veau...Dean lui mit beaucoup plus de temps à retourner ce dernier...  
« Mais putain....Tu vas arrêter de bouger oui » ragea-t-il  
Il tournait en rond, Chadwick tirant sur le lasso pour empêcher le dit veau de s’en défaire...  
Après quelques secondes qui parurent des minutes, Dean réussit à coucher l’animal sur son flanc, flanc sur lequel il appuya son genou pour le garder au sol...  
Il attrapa la corde accrochée à sa ceinture et noua tant bien que mal les pattes.  
« YES » hurla-t-il en levant les bras...

Il attrapa son fils par les épaules tout en se dépoussiérant avec son chapeau.  
« Alors ?» en souriant à Garth.  
« Mouaih » en se tournant vers Castiel et Jewel.

Mark dénoua le veau et le fit sortir...Un autre entra à sa place.

« Tu restes calme ma puce humm » lui sourit Castiel.  
Elle se redressa fière, tenant fermement son lasso.  
« Tu fais comme on a dit » en lui faisant un clin d’œil  
« Ouichhh » en tendant en vain de lui rendre la pareille.  
Elle entra et se mit à parler à l’animal en lui tendant la main. Le veau intrigué finit par s’approcher...Elle le caressa doucement et glissa le nœud autour de son cou.  
« Mais elle a pas le droit de faire ça ! » lança Dean outré en se tournant vers Garth.  
« Le but du jeu, c’est de l’attraper au lasso et de le maitriser....Jusque- là, j’ai rien à redire »  
« C’est étonnant ça» ragea Dean en posant son pied sur la première barre de l’enclos.

Il fallut moins de quelques secondes à Castiel pour renverser l’animal et le nouer...  
« YES » lança-t-il à son tour en imitant Dean.  
« Imbécile » ronchonna ce dernier en souriant.  
« Vainqueur par KO...Jewel et Castiel » proclama Mark.  
« Je vais t’en fiche un KO moi » marmonna Dean. Chadwick s’empressa, lui, de féliciter sa sœur...  
« T’as vu Papa » en tirant sur sa chemise.  
« J’ai vu ma puce....Bravo » en tirant sur son bandana.

 

L’épreuve suivante fut une course de vitesse...Cela consistait à contourner 4 tonneaux selon un parcours en trèfle...Mark leur fit une démonstration.  
Les enfants restèrent admiratif....  
Dean se mordit la lèvre...Castiel sourit.

Ce fut Jewel qui commença les débats...Dean s’était mis debout sur la barrière en secouant son chapeau...Jewel fit le parcours au trot rapide, la jument semblait maitriser la chose....  
« YIHAAAA » hurla son père quand elle termina son parcours.  
« T’as vu Papa » tout sourire  
« T’étais génial ma puce » en la descendant de selle tandis que Mark ramena Light vers le 2eme enclos.

Ce fut Chadwick qui s’élança ensuite...Il tenait son cheval d’une main ce qui épata Dean qui ne cessa de le montrer du doigt à Garth »  
« T’as vu...T’as vu » Jewel assise sur la barrière entre ses bras.  
« Allez Chad » l’encouragea Castiel.  
Garth stoppa le chronomètre.  
« Wouah pas mal du tout » en repoussant son Stetson et souriant à Chadwick qui les avait rejoints.  
« A toi Dean » sourit Garth.  
« Te fous pas déjà de moi, toi hein... » en descendant sa fille de la barrière.

Castiel s’appuya sur celle-ci, Jewel à sa droite et Chadwick à sa gauche.  
« Allez...Tu vas y arriver...T’es le meilleur » lança Castiel, en riant.  
Dean enfonça son chapeau en le foudroyant du regard.

Il s’élança et cette fois-ci, il laissa son cheval faire, se contentant de lui indiquer quand tourner...  
Il était soudain heureux, libre et...Dans la peau d’un Cow-boy...Boosté par les encouragements de ses enfants...  
Il finit son parcours et se posta devant Garth.  
« Alors » en repoussant son chapeau et s’appuyant sur son pommeau.  
« Chad a été plus rapide » sourit-il en relevant les yeux dans les siens.  
« M’en fous...C’était trop bon » en descendant de cheval...Il caressa l’encolure de ce dernier.  
« A toi, Castiel » l’encouragea Garth.

Ce dernier ne faisait qu’un avec Cheyenne...Les enfants l’encourageaient en hurlant à s’époumoner...Dean fit de même.  
Castiel était dans son élément...  
Il gagna haut la main et avec la manière...Tous l’applaudirent quand il les rejoint près de la barrière.  
« Mec...T’as déchiré » lui lança Dean.

 

Ils terminèrent la journée autour d’un feu de camps...Les enfants avaient passé la fin d’après- midi près de leur chevaux...Les larmes n’étaient pas loin mais Dean leur promit de revenir...  
Chadwick s’endormit contre son père et Jewel, sur les genoux de Castiel.  
Garth qui s’était éloigné, observa un long moment cette famille si peu ordinaire...  
Il comprit à quoi voulait en venir Balthazar....

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le lendemain, ce fut le cœur serré qu’ils firent leur adieux à leur monture....Castiel refusa de revoir Cheyenne...Il chargea la voiture pendant que Dean et les enfants se rendirent à l’écurie...  
Jewel avait pleuré...Chadwick et son père n’en menaient pas large...  
Garth les attendait avec Mark, Pedro et Jack....

« Merci...J’ai passé une semaine merveilleuse » en tirant Garth vers lui, une tape dans le dos.  
Il serra la main des 3 autres hommes.  
« Tenez...Un petit souvenir » en tendant un DVD  
« C’est quoi ? »  
« Les aventures des Winchester et Novak dans l’Ouest » sourit Mark.  
« Vous nous avez filmé ? » les yeux écarquillés  
« Oh wouaih » opina Mark.  
« Tout ? » le regard soudain inquiet  
« Oh wouaih » répéta Mark.  
« Ca vous fera de super souvenirs » lança Jack  
« Oui...Des supers souvenirs...Je sais pas comment vous remercier »  
« En revenant » répliqua aussitôt Garth  
« Ca, c’est une promesse que je tiendrais » en tirant sur le rebord de son chapeau.

Ils se saluèrent de longues minutes, Jewel se jetant dans les bras des 4 hommes...Chadwick les remerciant sans pouvoir s’arrêter.  
Castiel sourit à Garth et le serra dans ses bras  
« Merci pour tout » lui murmura-t-il dans l’oreille  
« J’espère qu’un jour.... » Garth laissa sa phrase en suspension, Castiel avait compris  
Ils se regardèrent un court moment.  
«... Il finira par comprendre » continua Garth...  
« Qui finira par comprendre ? » répéta Dean en s’approchant.  
« Rien...On parlait de Balty et Bryan » détourna Castiel en détachant le regard de Garth.  
« Oh » Dean s’éloigna et rappela ses enfants...

Ce fut le cœur lourd qu’ils quittèrent « Black Horse »...Dean se tourna vers Castiel.  
Puis jeta un œil sur son rétroviseur...  
Il se demanda soudain si un jour, il y aurait de la place pour quelqu’un d’autre dans cette famille...  
Sa famille si ordinaire...

 

Fin chapitre XI

 


	13. Monstres et compagnies

 

Les semaines s’étaient écoulées doucement, la vie avait repris son cours, ses habitudes, sa routine...  
Dean observait Castiel qui corrigeait les devoirs de Chadwick tout en écoutant Jewel réciter sa poésie.  
Appuyé contre le recoin du meuble, tasse de café dans les mains, il se sentait apaisé...Il aurait voulu que cet instant de bonheur se fige à jamais.  
Depuis l’agression de Castiel, il devait bien s’avouer qu’il posait un autre regard sur son ami... Un regard hanté par la peur...Celle d’un jour tout perdre...  
C’était quelque chose dont il ne savait pas se départir depuis la mort de sa mère...Tout était si fragile, la vie tenait à si peu de chose...Tessa en fut le douloureux rappel...  
Alors des moments comme ceux-ci, il voulait les chérir et les garder en mémoire...Graver ses instants si précieux.

Il tripota nerveusement l’anse de sa tasse du bout du pouce.  
Il se demandait comme il allait introduire une nouvelle pièce dans ce qu’était devenue sa famille...  
Il sortait avec Lisa Braeden depuis bientôt 2 mois, il lui faudrait bien un jour la leur présenter...Il avait compris dès leur premier rendez-vous qu’elle ne serait pas que l’histoire d’une nuit mais que peut-être avec elle, il pourrait envisager de construire quelque chose de plus solide.  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le rire de Chadwick...  
Il le vit refermer son cahier et sourire à Castiel qui lui sourit à son tour...D’un signe de tête, ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu’il était libre...  
Il se tourna vers Jewel, concentrée sur sa poésie...Elle avait du mal et ce malgré, Castiel et sa patience légendaire...

 

Lisa chercherait à trouver sa place parmi eux...Quelle serait-elle ?  
Celle de Castiel ?  
Cette pensée lui fit mal parce qu’elle était un peu de cette vérité qu’il ne voulait admettre...  
Lisa entre ses murs, ne serait, non pas une nouvelle Tessa ou une nouvelle mère mais une présence féminine...Elle aimait les enfants, elle le lui avait dit, elle en voulait...  
Elle savait pour Chadwick et Jewel...  
Elle savait aussi pour Castiel...Elle savait l’attachement qu’avait Dean pour lui...Elle disait comprendre...

Comprendre et le vivre de l’intérieur, ce sera tellement différent...  
Et puis comment demander à un être qui partage votre vie depuis plus de 10 ans, un homme qui est devenu le pilier de votre famille depuis plus de 2 années...Comment lui demander de céder peu à peu une partie de sa place ? Et Dean en avait-il vraiment envie ?  
Il savait que Castiel s’effacerait, pour lui, pour les enfants...Il le lui avait déjà dit mais Dean n’était pas dupe, il avait vu combien ses mots lui en avaient coûté...

Il vida sa tasse...Tant qu’il se poserait ce genre de question, cela signifiait qu’il n’était pas prêt...  
Il ne sut détacher son regard de la nuque de son ami...  
Castiel dut le sentir car il se tourna légèrement sur lui-même et croisa son regard.  
Dean en eut un pincement au cœur....Il lui sourit mais ses yeux étaient emplis de doute.  
Castiel savait...Il avait cette manie de savoir lire dans ses regards....  
Avec ses rendez-vous de plus en plus fréquents, il avait vite compris ce qui se tramait.  
Mais il le lui avait promis, il ne les quitterait jamais....Dean sourit et son regard s’illumina...  
Castiel serait toujours là, il ne le perdrait jamais...  
C’était égoïste mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de le savoir là, près de lui, avec lui....  
Castiel se tourna vers Jewel qui avait repris sa poésie...Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer...Il savait que cela arriverait un jour...Il avait juste gardé vainement espoir...  
Il soupira...A quoi bon...

« Allons Jew...Tu y es presque...Tu dois le connaître pour demain, ne l’oublie pas....Pense à vendredi soir hum » en lui caressant la joue.  
« Mais il est difficile »  
« Je sais ma puce mais regarde...Il te reste plus que 3 phrases à apprendre »  
« Je suis fatiguée» mine boudeuse  
« Tu sais ce qu’on va faire » en lui relevant le menton.  
Elle fit non de la tête.  
« On va aller promener Apache, se prendre une glace au Parc et on reprendra la poésie en rentrant...Ca te va comme ça ? »  
« Oh oui » tout sourire.  
« Bien....File mettre ton manteau »  
Elle se leva et courut vers le salon.  
« Y a pas à dire... Tu sais y faire avec les gosses...» constata Dean en s’approchant de lui.  
« Je suis plus doué avec eux qu’avec les adultes visiblement » rit Castiel, sans joie.

Il y eut un court silence pesant...Il se leva et se retrouva face à face avec Dean qui ne recula pas.  
« Cass » en baissant les yeux.  
« Ecoute Dean...Après-demain, c’est Halloween...Toi et moi, on doit encore se trouver un costume, si possible pas trop ridicule cette fois-ci» en riant faiblement  
« Alors on parlera de tout ça après, tu veux....Parce que j’ai...J’ai pas envie d’en discuter maintenant » la voix plus rauque que d’habitude.  
« Je comprends... » en ne sachant que faire ni de ses bras ni de ses mains....Trop proche de lui...  
« Non tu ne comprends pas » murmura tristement Castiel, en le repoussant d’un mouvement de la main sur sa poitrine.  
Dean sentit son cœur s’accélérer et s’écarta à regret.  
« Je comprends pas quoi, Cass ? » s’interrogea-t-il, dubitatif...  
« Rien » répondit Castiel en feignant la légèreté.

Dean le regarda quitter la cuisine...Il releva les yeux sur sa poitrine...Il revit la main de Castiel posée sur son cœur.  
Il se frotta vigoureusement les mains sur le visage...  
Un jour, il leur la présenterait mais pas maintenant....... Personne n’était encore prêt... Lui encore moins que les autres...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Il est hors de question que je porte ça » hurla Dean en sortant du salon....  
« Mais Papaaaaaaa » lança Jewel en le poursuivant  
« NON NON et Non, Jew... Et ça sert à rien de me faire tes yeux de chien battu, tu m’entends...Cette fois-ci, je ne cèderai pas... »  
Castiel, bras croisés, sourit en les entendant argumenter dans la cuisine...  
Il jeta un œil sur le fauteuil et se mit à rire car il savait que Dean finirait par plier face à sa fille et que finalement il porterait le costume qu’elle lui avait choisi.

Chadwick rentra de la promenade du chien et fit la grimace quand il entendit Jewel supplier presqu’en larme son père.  
Castiel lui indiqua le fauteuil du regard...  
Il libéra Apache et s’approcha...  
« Tu rigoles ? » en se tournant vers Castiel, les yeux pétillants.  
« Ton père travaillait ce matin...Il a laissé libre choix à Jewel pour son costume....J’ai donc pris ceux que vous aviez réservé et choisi le mien, et ta sœur a opté pour....ça » en pointant le déguisement de l’index.  
« La vache...» en se passant la main dans les cheveux....  
« Comme tu dis »  
« Je vais préparer l’appareil photo » tout en enlevant sa veste et riant.  
« Ca va être trop marrant»  
« Ah ça » rit Castiel en croisant son regard  
« Vivement demain soir » hurla Chadwick en s’éloignant et grimpant la volée d’escalier qui menait à sa chambre.

Castiel se pencha sur le fauteuil et prit tous les déguisements...Apache, qui avait fui la cuisine, le regardait, assis, oreilles dressées.  
« No comment ou je te déguise en chat de gouttière » lui lança Castiel, en s’éloignant....

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Comme chaque année, la veille d’Halloween, toute la famille se réunissait pour faire les décorations de la maison...  
Dean pesta en remontant avec difficulté le vieil épouvantail dépenaillé de la cave...Il le planta dans le petit carré de verdure qui leur servait d’allée et accrocha ensuite à la porte, une tête de mort-heurtoir...

Jewel et son frère s’amusèrent à garnir les fenêtres de squelettes et de fausses toiles d’araignée...  
Tout cela termina par une bataille rangée à coup de spray de décoration...Apache aboyant joyeusement d’un enfant à l’autre.  
« C’est pas bientôt fini tout ce vacarme et rangez-moi ça » pesta Dean en élevant la voix.  
Chadwick et Jewel, sans même se concerter, se tournèrent vers leur père...Un sourire en coin.  
« Je vous interdis... » commença Dean en les pointant du doigt.  
Il n’eut le temps de terminer qu’il se retrouva sous les feux croisés des 2 enfants qui l’aspergèrent en riant de fils d’araignée en bonbonne.  
« Attendez que je..... » en tentant en vain de se démêler dans sa toile...  
« CASS » hurla-t-il désespéré.  
« Tires ton plan...Je t’avais dit de pas les laisser seuls » hurla ce dernier depuis la cuisine.  
« TRAITRE » lui balança un Dean dépité, en essayant de se débarrasser de la toile qui lui restait collée entre les doigts et dans ses cheveux.

Il se tourna vers Chadwick, le menaçant d’un index cerné de toile séchée...  
« L’année prochaine...TOUT CA, C’EST FINI... » en s’éloignant vers la cuisine.  
« Et nettoyez moi tout ce bordel...TOUT DE SUITE »  
Chadwick et Jewel se regardèrent...  
« Tape-la » lança-t-il, tout sourire, à sa sœur en tendant la main dans laquelle elle frappa de toutes ses forces.  
« C’était encore plus rigolo que l’année passée » sautilla cette dernière.  
Un éternuement et ils se retournèrent sur un Apache qui essayait en vain avec sa patte droite de se défaire d’un bout de toile sur le bout de son museau.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel debout devant la table de cuisine, creusait un énorme potiron, l’air renfrogné, concentré sur sa tâche...  
Dean entra en fulminant.  
« Fallait pas venir m’aider surtout Hein » en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blanchis de toile.  
« Viens par ici» lui ordonna Castiel en posant sa cuillère tout en lui souriant avec tendresse.  
« Quelle idée aussi d’inventer des trucs pareils » râla Dean en s’approchant, frottant ses mains sur son pantalon.  
« Arrête de ronchonner, grincheux » soupira Castiel, les yeux rieurs  
« Et ça te fait marrer, évidemment »  
Castiel se mit à enlever les bouts de toile...Dean se rendit compte soudain que la présence de son ami si près de lui, le mettait mal à l’aise...  
« Ca va aller tu sais...Continue ce que tu étais occupé de faire » en s’écartant trop vite pour que ça fasse naturel.  
« Je vais prendre une douche, ce sera plus simple» tout sourire pour tâcher de cacher le trouble qu’il l’avait pris par surprise.  
« Comme tu veux Dean » lui lança Castiel en lui enlevant un morceau de toile qui pendait près de son arcade...Son doigt frôla la joue de Dean.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
« J’y vais » en repoussant sa main.  
Au moment de sortir, pour reprendre contenance, il se tourna vers lui....  
« Je reviens dans 5 minutes » en tapant sur le chambranle.  
Castiel lui sourit, visiblement pas conscient du trouble qu’il venait de provoquer chez son ami...Dean et son éternel espace personnel inviolable soupira-t-il.  
Il reprit sa cuillère et se remit à l’ouvrage...

Il gardait la chair sur le côté dans un grand bol....Dean le rejoint 10 minutes après, en lui lançant un sourire en coin auquel il lui répondit...Il remonta les manches de sa chemise en inspectant le bol, il allait pouvoir commencer à préparer la soupe...  
Dean répétait les mêmes gestes et rituels qui avaient bercés toute sa jeunesse, il lui avait été transmis par sa mère qui elle-même les avait appris de la sienne...Il voulait que cette tradition demeure et que ses enfants la poursuivent....  
Castiel n’avait jamais vécu de fête d’Halloween dans sa jeunesse, excepté par procuration...Ses parents considérant cette fête comme païenne donc interdite entre leurs murs...  
Tout au plus, eut-il le droit d’aller faire quelques rares fois, du porte à porte avec ses camarades de classe sous l’insistance bienveillante de sa mère...  
Il n’avait vraiment découvert les joies de cette fête qu’avec son premier petit ami et depuis ce jour, il n’en manqua plus aucune.  
Il n’avait cependant jamais autant aimé cette fête que depuis qu’il la partagea pour la première fois avec Tessa et sa petite famille si ordinaire...  
Ce fut elle qui lui apprit à creuser la citrouille et à en faire un élément de décoration essentielle à une fête digne de ce nom...  
Ce fut lui qui reprit le flambeau à sa mort et Dean n’y trouva rien à redire...  
Comme toutes les choses liées à sa famille, tout semblait aller de soi...

 

« Je te préviens que cette année, je n’irais pas plus loin que le bout de la rue » lança Dean en goûtant sa soupe d’un air satisfait.  
« Dean...C’est Halloween » insista Castiel.  
« C’est une fête pour les gosses » ronchonna-t-il  
« ...Et les adultes » continua Castiel.  
Dean se retourna et se plaça face à son ami qui creusait le deuxième œil de son chef d’œuvre.  
« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me trimballer avec ce costume ridicule dans tout le quartier ? » en pointant du doigt le salon pour y indiquer la porte.  
« Tu n’aurais pas l’air plus ridicule qu’en boxer et chaussette sur le trottoir...Mousse à raser sur la figure »  
« Oh tu vas pas revenir avec ça hein » balança rageur Dean  
« Fichu courant d’air...C’était pas comme si j’avais décidé de me fiche à moitié à poil à la vue de tous par plaisir ...Hein » en retournant vers la cuisinière.  
« Les voisines ne s’en sont pas plaintes en tous les cas » rajouta en riant Castiel devant sa citrouille finie  
« Tu la trouves comment ? » grimaça Castiel en tiquant.  
« Quoi ? » pesta Dean.  
« J’arriverais jamais à le faire aussi bien qu’elle » soudain perdu dans ses pensées  
« Elle est très bien ta citrouille, Cass » Dean le prit par les épaules, sourire de tendresse sur les lèvres, cuillère à la main.  
« Tiens...Goûte et dis-moi ce que t’en penses »  
Castiel obtempéra tout en ne quittant pas le regard vide de son œuvre.  
« Parfait » lui sourit Castiel en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Les décorations finies, la maison rangée et la soupe fin prête, Castiel se rendit au supermarché...Mission du jour, les friandises et le pop- corn pour la soirée film d’horreur...  
Ce soir, ce seraient « L’attaque des tomates tueuses » et « Arac attack », des films que Jewel pourrait regarder sans crainte....  
Demain ce serait la nuit d’Halloween....  
Dean refusant de laisser ses enfants errer seuls dans les rues, ils les accompagneraient comme chaque année... Etonnamment ceux-ci n’y trouvaient rien à redire...Et ce, tant que leur père et Castiel se déguisaient à leur tour...Ils n’étaient pas les seuls parents à faire pareil...

Dean était passé, au cours des années, du costume de Batman à celui de Lone Ranger tout en enfilant celui des Men in black et autres super héros...Ce fut lui qui exigea l’année précédente que toute la famille se déguise en personnages du film « The Avengers »  
Chadwick se déguisa en Hawkeye, Jewel en Black widow...Dean, lui, choisit le costume d’ Iron man...  
Castiel pesta, il n’avait plus trop le choix. C’était soit Hulk, et honnêtement, il se ne se voyait pas dans la peau de ce monstre vert, soit c’était le costume gainé de Captain America...  
Le choix fut vite fait...  
Tout le début de soirée, il le passa à tenter d’empêcher son collant de lui rentrer entre les fesses...Si bien qu’à bout de nerf, il finit par faire demi-tour et rentrer se changer. Il revint quelques minutes après, déguisé en Steve Rodgers, portant son bouclier dans le dos...  
Dean grimaça, Castiel l’envoya sur les roses...  
« A toi tu dis rien hein » pesta ce dernier, en le pointant furieux du doigt.  
« Déjà que je dois me taper cette coupe de cheveux ridicules...C’est pas pour en plus me trémousser les fesses dans un collant de gonzesse...C’est quoi ce héros ridicule qui porte des bas collants » fulminait Castiel, en gesticulant des bras.  
Dean l’avait rarement vu si énervé mais il fallait dire, à sa décharge, qu’il s’était foutu de lui la moitié de la soirée...  
Il se mit à rire en s’appuyant sur son épaule...  
« Je t’adore, Cass....J’te jure mec, t’es unique » en s’éloignant pour rejoindre les enfants...  
« Allez viens tu es parfait en super héros gominé » en rejoignant ses enfants.  
« La ferme Dean » en lui balançant une poignée de bonbons à la tête.

 

Castiel sourit...Sa famille si ordinaire...  
Il remplit les bols de pop-corn et se rendit dans le salon où tout le monde l’attendait avec impatience.  
Seule la lampe de bureau recouverte d’un tissu orangé, resta allumée pour donner une ambiance de circonstance...  
Il s’assit dans le fauteuil, Jewel collée à lui...  
Assis par terre, Dean et son fils...Il les regarda et se demanda qui étaient le plus gosse des deux.  
Apache se coucha devant la table basse...Nez à hauteur de bol.  
« Tu peux rêver... » lui lança Dean en prenant le bol sur ses cuisses et s’enfonçant sur le bord du fauteuil...Sans s’en rendre compte, il s’adossa sur la jambe de Castiel qui sourit mais ne dit rien.  
Chadwick lança le 1er film....

Jewel rit la moitié du temps et Chadwick ne put s’empêcher de se moquer ouvertement des trucages au rabais.  
Castiel fut sidéré  
« C’est George Clooney ? »  
« Oui...Oui » confirma Chadwick en lisant la jaquette.  
« Putain...Il est vachement plus baisable maintenant » murmura Castiel en se penchant pour prendre une poignée de pop-corn dans le bol que Dean refusait de partager.  
« Cass » souffla Dean, en se retournant, les yeux écarquillés  
« Bah quoi c’est vrai...Il me le demanderait gentiment que je ne dirais pas non » sourire en coin.  
« Tu dirais pas non à qui ? » s’interrogea innocemment Jewel qui semblait s’ennuyer.  
« Voilà » balança Dean.  
« A ton père » répliqua aussi sec Castiel.  
« Pardon ? » lança ce dernier, dubitatif.  
« ....si il daignait partager le pop- corn que J’AI acheté et que J’AI préparé et qu’il garde rien que POUR LUI » continua sur sa lancée Castiel.  
« Rhooo....Tiens » en se relevant et lui posant le bol quasi vide.  
« Je vais en faire du nouveau »  
« T’es trop généreux » soupira Castiel en regardant les 4 pop- corn qui se battaient au fond du bol.  
« Ramène quelques canettes de soda tant que tu y es » lança Castiel  
« Et puis quoi encore » pesta Dean.

 

Si « Les tomates tueuses » laissèrent perplexe, « Arac attack » lui, fit l’unanimité...Jewel sursautant bien quelques fois, faisant sursauter à son tour Castiel mais cela ne les empêcha pas de s’amuser devant cette parodie des films d’horreur.  
« C’était trop rigolo » lança Jewel au générique de fin, serrée contre Castiel.  
« J’ai vu ça » taquina ce dernier  
« J’ai presque pas eu peur » se redressa-t-elle fièrement.  
« Tu as été très courageuse » lui sourit Castiel en lui passant la main dans les cheveux  
« Maintenant au lit....Sinon demain, on n’aura pas besoin de maquillage pour avoir l’air de monstre » en se levant.  
Ce fut là qu’il se rendit compte que Dean n’avait pas décollé la tête de sa jambe de la soirée.  
Il lui heurta du genou, l’arrière du crâne.  
« Oh pardon »  
« Non mais c’est rien...T’inquiète surtout pas hein, c’est que ma tête après tout » se mit à rire Dean en se relevant à son tour.

Apache se releva...Dean soupira  
« Et merde »  
« Occupes toi en...Je vais m’occuper des enfants»  
« Bien...Allez bonne nuit les gosses »  
« Salut Pa’ » lança Chadwick en s’éloignant.  
« Et pour mon câlin, je peux me brosser, c’est ça ? » geignit Dean.  
« Paaaaaaaaaa » soupira son fils, en grimpant les marches.  
« Oui...Je sais » d’un air dépité  
« Moi, je veux te faire un câlin » Jewel le regarda avec ses grands yeux plongés dans les siens.  
« Viens là ma puce « en la soulevant de terre et l’embrassant sur la joue.  
Il jeta un œil vers Castiel qui débarrassait la table.  
« Laisse...On fera ça demain matin »  
« Ca dure 2 minutes Dean...Va plutôt promener le chien, il est à 2 doigts de faire devant la porte « en lui indiquant Apache assis devant l’entrée.  
« Oui, chef » en reposant sa fille.

 

Dean revint une demi-heure après, Castiel avait déjà tout rangé  
« Quelle tête de mule ce mec » soupira-t-il en relâchant le chien.  
« Cass ? »  
« Je suis là » en revenant de la cuisine.  
« Je t’attendais avant de monter »  
« Tu veux boire une dernière bière ? » lança Dean en lui souriant  
Castiel hésita.  
« Pourquoi pas...Après tout demain, c’est congé »

Ils s’assirent dans la cuisine et parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant près d’une heure...Ses moments-là, Dean en avait besoin....  
Il commençait à se poser de plus en plus de question sur la place qu’avait pris Castiel dans sa vie mais il n’arrivait pas à clairement mettre ses pensées au clair...Tout était trop confus...  
Ce qui le troublait le plus ses derniers temps, c’était la gêne qu’il éprouvait quand il était trop proche de lui....Mais aussi le besoin, viscéral de l’avoir à ses côtés...C’était contradictoire et plutôt perturbant...Il se mit à rire en vidant sa bouteille.  
Il n’aurait pas Lisa dans sa vie, il aurait des doutes d’un tout autre genre.

« Ca va ? » Castiel posa sa bouteille.  
« Oui...Juste un peu fatigué...Je vais aller me coucher...Je suis naze »  
« Dean » en baissant la tête, jouant avec sa bière entre ses doigts.  
« A propos d’hier »  
« Quoi hier ? » en ne semblant pas comprendre où voulait en venir Castiel.  
« Tu voulais me parler, tu te rappelles quand Jew récitait sa poésie »  
« Ah....Ca...Laisse tomber...C’était sans importance » en se levant de table.  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Vraiment, Cass » en lui souriant.  
« Bonne nuit »  
« Bonne nuit Dean » en se levant à son tour.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le lendemain matin...Comme à chaque Halloween, Dean se leva plus tôt et prépara le petit déjeuner de l’horreur...  
Quand tout fut prêt, il enfila son masque de Scream et monta dans la chambre des enfants...  
« DEBOUT » hurla-t-il d’une voix de stentor...  
Evidemment Jewel était déjà debout et lui sauta au cou.  
Chadwick, lui, l’envoya balader en s’enfonçant encore plus dans son coussin.  
« Pa...J’veux dormir »  
« Il est 8h...Fainéant...Debout...Le déjeuner de Salem est servi »

Jewel déboula en courant et se jeta sur le lit de son frère...  
« Debout...Debout....On va manger des têtes de mort... »  
Chadwick se releva d’un coup en hurlant...  
Jewel manqua tomber du lit en criant...Cris mêlés de peur et de rire...  
Dean avait sursauté à son tour...  
Chadwick se mit à rire en enlevant son masque de loup-garou  
« Vous auriez vu vos têtes » en se jetant en arrière, hilare, sur son matelas.  
« Trop bon »  
« C’est tordant, y a pas à dire » grommela Dean en sortant de la chambre ce qui eut pour réaction des éclats de rire de Jewel se mêlant à celui de son frère.  
« Ces gosses..J’te jure » en montant jusque chez Castiel.  
Il toqua à sa porte comme un damné  
« DEBOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT » hurla-t-il  
La porte s’ouvrit sur un Castiel qui croisa les bras en dodelinant la tête.  
« Tu penses pas que tu as passé l’âge ? »  
Dean ôta son masque.  
« Non mais quel rabat-joie, tu fais » en lui souriant  
« Petits pains tête de mort ? » en décroisant ses bras  
« Petits pains tête de mort » en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
« Je te suis »

 

Les fameux pains tête de mort de Dean étaient en fait de simples petits sandwichs au lait sur lesquelles il s’amusait à dessiner avec du chocolat, une tête de mort.  
Il glissait à l’intérieur de ceux-ci une barre de chocolat qui fondait dans la tasse de lait chaud.  
Le pain était disposé dans un faux cercueil en papier-bonbon...  
Les enfants adoraient ce rituel typiquement Winchester...C’était à ce moment-là, que quelqu’un était tiré au sort pour allumer la bougie de la citrouille.  
Pierre-papier-ciseaux

Dean perdait toujours...L’honneur revint cette année à Chadwick...Il alluma la bougie et alla placer la citrouille à l’opposé de l’épouvantail suivi comme son ombre par Apache qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lever la patte sur l’épouvantail.  
« APACHE...Putain » hurla Dean.  
Le chien rentra aussitôt se coucher dans son panier.  
« Au moins personne ne nous le volera » nota Castiel, main posée sur l’épaule de Jewel.  
« Ah AH AH...Très drôle...Je te préviens, c’est toi qui le redescendra à la cave »

Pour le dîner, ce fut la soupe au potiron de Dean qui fut comme chaque année un franc succès...Megan et John se joignirent à eux...Jewel passa son après-midi à jouer avec Marissa.  
Chadwick se retrouva sur la console de jeu avec John...

Ils se séparèrent en début de soirée...  
La nuit d’Halloween allait bientôt pouvoir commencer.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Tout le monde n’attendait plus que lui...

Jewel avait choisi le costume de Blanche-neige à défaut d’avoir pu trouver celui de Cendrillon...  
Chadwick s’était déguisé en mort vivant...Castiel lui avait trouvé une fausse morsure en latex qui lui prenait la moitié de la joue droite...Il l’avait barbouillé de faux sang tant sur le visage que sur ses vêtements...  
Vêtements usés que Castiel avait déchirés à quelques endroits...  
Chadwick était trop fier et Jewel rechigna de ne pas avoir eu la même idée...  
Castiel avait eu alors l’idée de transformer la princesse en zombie....  
Dean mettant un temps infini à descendre de sa chambre, il eut le temps de la maquiller....  
Il lui fit des cernes bleutées et dessina à la va-vite une morsure sur son bras...  
Jewel était ravie...

« Tu le fais pas toi ? »  
« Non...Indiana Jones ne sera jamais un zombie... » en reculant son chapeau mou...  
« Il fait quoi Papa » ronchonna Chadwick  
« Il meurt de honte, je crois » lui sourit Castiel...  
« Ouaih » rire teinté d’ironie en indiquant à Castiel son appareil photo.  
« Dean ...On n’attend plus que toi là » hurla Castiel au bas de l’escalier.  
« Allez-vous faire foutre »  
Ils entendirent la porte du premier s’ouvrir...  
Ce fut dans un silence de mort qu’ils attendirent son arrivée....

« Oh Mon dieu » Castiel ne put empêcher un énorme sourire de s’afficher sur son visage...Il posa ses deux mains sur sa figure ne laissant apparaitre que ses yeux brillants.  
« Chad » lança-t-il  
« Je vais mourir » en levant son appareil photo, les larmes aux yeux.

Dean se tenait devant eux...La panoplie de Winnie l’ourson au complet...Les pattes (mains et pieds) en mousse...Une fausse fourrure qui le couvrait de la tête au pied.  
Le clou du déguisement étant la capuche qui lui recouvrait la tête et le front avec deux grandes oreilles trônant de chaque côté de celle-ci.

« Le premier qui dit un mot...» la voix sourde en les menaçant d’un pot de miel géant en plastique.  
Cela en fut trop...Castiel explosa de rire suivi par Chadwick qui pleurait, plié en deux...Incapable de prendre une photo nette.  
« Tu es trop beau Papa » Jewel se serra contre lui en fermant les yeux.  
Dean foudroya Castiel et Chadwick du regard.  
« Vous me le paierez » tout en posant sa main/patte sur la tête de sa fille.

Apache s’approcha et tiqua devant le costume de Dean.  
Il s’assit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« Qu’est-ce que t’as toi...T’as jamais vu un ours »  
Le chien se releva en balançant la queue et lui aboyant dessus ce qui redoubla les rires de Castiel et Chadwick, si c’était encore possible....

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Oh Monsieur Winchester » s’émerveilla Madame Crowley, la voisine octogénaire du bas de la rue, sac de friandises dans la main.  
« C’est le plus beau costume que j’ai vu de toute la soirée »  
« Ouaih Merci » bougonna Dean, essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front.  
« Et vous, vous êtes déguisés en quoi? » observant dubitative Castiel.  
« En dresseur d’ours » en indiquant Dean d’un mouvement de tête sur le côté.  
Une violente claque à l’arrière du crâne et son chapeau vola au sol....  
« Je dois encore lui apprendre les bonnes manières mais j’ai de quoi faire » en pouffant tout en détachant son fouet de sa ceinture.  
« Trick or treat ? » lança Jewel en tendant son seau.  
Madame Crowley prit quelques bonbons dans son sac et les jeta dans le seau de la petite.  
« Happy Halloween » la saluèrent-ils en descendant les marches du porche.

Dean vit Castiel lever son fouet.  
« Tu n’oserais pas ? » en le point de la patte.  
« Je vais me gêner»  
Dean s’éloigna en essayant de courir, emmitouflé dans son costume...Il sentit le fouet lui frapper le bas du dos.  
« Espèce de salaud » en se retournant et lui balançant son seau en plastique...  
Castiel l’évita mais le seau en retombant, éclata la tête d’un des nains de jardin de Madame Crowley.  
« OH Putain...Foutons le camp d’ici» s’étouffa de rire Dean.  
Castiel s’empara du seau et tous coururent jusqu’à la maison suivante...  
Dean en sueur, essoufflé, se pencha pour reprendre sa respiration...  
« Je vais crever dans ce costume » en se taponnant le front trempé, tout sourire.  
« On va jusqu’à l’autre bout de la rue et on rentre...Ok ? » lança Castiel aux enfants...  
« Ca fait 1h30 qu’on est en route....Je pense qu’on a assez de friandises pour les 10 ans à venir »  
« D’accord mais attends » lança Chadwick en abordant une sorcière sur le trottoir...  
« Elle va faire une photo » en courant les rejoindre.

Un flash...Un souvenir...Des fous-rires....Le premier Halloween dans la joie depuis la mort de Tessa....  
Ils rentrèrent épuisés...Dean monta immédiatement et péniblement se changer, manquant tomber en glissant sur les marches....  
Chadwick joua avec Apache, assis par terre et Jewel commença le tri des bonbons sur la table de cuisine...

Castiel fut de corvée « Trick or Treat ? »

Dean finit par les rejoindre...Les joues rougies par la chaleur de son ex-costume....  
« J’ai besoin de me réhydrater » en ouvrant le frigo...Il prit une bière qu’il tendit à Castiel qui l’accepta...Sodas pour les enfants et une autre bière pour lui...

Appuyé contre la cuisinière, Castiel à ses côtés, ils observaient les enfants qui triaient et dévoraient les bonbons en se chamaillant gentiment.

« Bon c’est fini...On file prendre sa douche et dormir.. » lança Dean en reposant sa bière.  
« Mais Papa....C’est encore tôt ? » se plaignit Jewel.  
« Il est passé minuit...En avant » en la poussant de sa chaise.  
« Vous aurez le temps de trier tout ça demain »  
« Je vais éteindre la citrouille » disparut Chadwick suivi par Apache.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel rangea les bonbons dans un bol et s’assit, jambes tendues en posant son chapeau sur la table.  
Dean passa la tête dans l’embrasure.  
« Je sais pas pour toi mais moi, je suis mort...J’vais me coucher »  
« Bonne nuit Dean » en lui souriant.  
« J’ai passé une journée géniale »  
« Moi aussi Winnie »  
« T’es con » rit Dean en disparaissant.  
Castiel vida sa bière tout en caressant Apache assis à ses côtés....  
Sa famille si ordinaire....

 

Fin chapitre XII


	14. Un samedi pas comme les autres

 

Il se gara devant la maison hésitant un long moment avant de se décider à rentrer...  
Il avait reculé l’échéance depuis des jours manquant de courage, de conviction, d’envie mais cette fois-ci, il n’avait plus le choix, il n’était pas rentré chez lui de la nuit....  
Il comprit alors qu’il était temps de franchir le pas parce que les questions seraient là...  
Il était bientôt 7h, les enfants devaient être déjà debout, Castiel devait leur avoir préparé le petit déjeuner...  
Tous avaient dû se rendre compte de son absence...  
Il soupira et sortit de la voiture...Le grincement de la portière, étrangement, le rassura...  
Un bruit familier...

Il n’avait pas mis la clef dans la porte qu’Apache se rua dans le salon...Il le caressa distraitement en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
« Papaaaa » Jewel arriva en courant encore vêtue de son pyjama bleu Mickey...  
« Salut ma puce » en la soulevant du sol pour la serrer dans ses bras  
« T’étais où ? » en s’appuyant sur ses épaules pour croiser son regard.  
« Viens...Je dois vous parler...Chad est là ? » en reposant Jewel  
« Oui oui...Et Castiel...Et Balty » en le tirant par la main...

Balty...Dean le croyait encore chez Bryan...Ce Bryan qui semblait prendre de plus en plus de place dans la vie de ce cavaleur invétéré...  
Au fond, autant que tout le monde le sache une fois pour toute, finit-il par se dire... Son absence était déjà en soi, les prémices de ce qu’il allait devoir annoncer...

« Salut » en entrant, sourire un peu crispé, dans la cuisine...  
« Salut Pa’ » lui répondit, sourire en coin, son fils.  
Dean lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant...Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise.  
Castiel ne réagit pas...Ni Balty qui semblait perdu entre l’envie d’une réplique sarcastique et celui de se taire pour respecter le silence de son amant...  
Dean se servit un café...  
« T’étais où ? » finit par lancer Chadwick  
« Justement, je voulais vous en parler... » en s’asseyant...Il tenta désespérément de croiser le regard de Castiel mais ce dernier beurrait son toast, distraitement.  
« Voilà...J’ai... » il souffla pour reprendre consistance.  
« J’ai rencontré quelqu’un...J’étais chez elle cette nuit »

Il s’en suivit un long silence seulement brisé par le bruit des couverts.  
« Dites quelque chose enfin » supplia Dean  
« Elle s’appelle comment ? » l’interrogea d’une voix neutre Chadwick  
« Lisa... »  
« Tu la connais depuis quand ? » en plongeant son regard dans celui de son père.  
« Presque 3 mois »  
« Et c’est maintenant que tu nous en parles ? » balança Balty en prenant le pot de confiture  
« Tu attendais quoi ? Le déluge... »  
« J’attendais d’être sûr » un peu irrité et mit mal à l’aise, par le ton employé par Balty.  
« Sûr de quoi ? » en lançant un regard en coin vers Castiel qui n’avait toujours pas dit un mot.  
« Je sais pas...Sûr, c’est tout... »  
« T’es amoureux d’elle ? » lança Chadwick qui s’enfonça sur sa chaise...Jewel se tourna vers son père.  
« Je tiens à elle si c’est ce que tu veux savoir »  
Balty vit la mâchoire de Castiel se crisper, gardant le silence...Il savait que si Dean avait le malheur de s’adresser à lui, il s’effondrerait...  
« T’as dormi avec elle ? » lança innocemment Jewel  
« Comme à la télé ? »  
« Oui... » répondit presque gêné son père  
« Comme à la télé »  
« Tu comptes nous la présenter maintenant que tu nous as déballé le service ? » grinça Balty  
« Balty » La voix de Castiel claqua comme un avertissement.  
« Ca suffit » en se tournant vers lui  
« S’il te plaît » en se radoucissant.  
Il y avait un tel vide dans ses yeux que Balty n’eut même pas la force de réagir...Il noya les siens dans son café.  
« Je comptais l’inviter à dîner samedi... Pour...Pour que vous fassiez tous sa connaissance» finit par répondre Dean tournant nerveusement sa tasse entre ses mains.  
« Bien » laissa tomber Castiel qui se refusa de croiser son regard...Il l’aurait fait qu’il se serait brisé en mille morceaux tant la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur lui était insupportable.  
« Les enfants....Allez-vous préparer...Vous allez être en retard pour l’école » en se levant, la voix trop basse...

Chadwick se leva à son tour et toisa son père.  
« Laisse-lui une chance, tu veux » en posant sa main sur le bras de son fils.  
« Et maman ? » les yeux humides  
Il sentit les doigts de son père se resserrer.  
« Je l’aimerais toujours, Chad, tu le sais...Mais... »  
« Je sais, Pa’ » en lui souriant tristement.  
« Elle va venir vivre avec nous ? » l’interrogea Jewel.  
« Je ne sais pas... C’est encore trop tôt ma puce» répondit sincèrement Dean.  
Un bruit de couvert qui tombe...Castiel se pencha pour ramasser les couteaux qui lui avaient échappés des mains.  
« Va te préparer, je m’en occupe... » soupira Balty en se levant et écartant Castiel de son chemin.  
« Cass ? » s’inquiéta Dean.  
« Les enfants » lança ce dernier pour éviter de devoir lui répondre.  
Ceux-ci embrassèrent leur père et quittèrent la cuisine sans un mot mais au dernier moment Chadwick se tourna vers lui.  
« Je....Je veux pas qu’elle vienne vivre avec nous »  
« Chad ? »  
« C’est chez nous ici, Papa... » Il n’y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix, juste un constat...Il n’y avait pour lui et probablement pour Jewel aussi, pas de place pour quelqu’un d’autre entre ses murs, leurs murs.  
Il ne les jugea pas, il les comprenait...Lui-même n’était pas vraiment sûr de le vouloir après tout...  
Samedi ne serait définitivement pas une journée comme les autres.

Il leva le regard sur Castiel qui n’avait toujours pas réagi à la nouvelle.  
« Tu dis rien? » la voix tremblante  
« Je n’ai rien à dire » en quittant la cuisine.  
« Mais... » en cherchant un appui auprès de Balty  
« Compte pas sur moi pour te donner une xième explication...Ca fait 7 ans que j’essaye mais t’as visiblement toujours rien compris » appuyé sur l’évier.  
« Compris quoi ? »  
« Si je n’avais pas si peur de le perdre, je t’jure...Dean, parfois t’es vraiment trop con » soupirant tout en terminant de débarrasser la table.  
« Va te préparer...Tu vas finir par arriver en retard » lui lança Balty  
« C’est mon garage....J’y vais quand je veux et puis je suis chez moi ici, je te signale» ragea Dean en se levant de table.  
« C’est ça oui » en le poussant distraitement pour prendre son assiette.  
« J’ai même pas eu le temps de déjeuner » se plaignit Dean en la pointant.  
« Fallait le faire chez elle » en le foudroyant du regard et le menaçant de l’assiette vide.  
« Mais.... » en regardant Balty la ranger dans l’armoire.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le silence dans la voiture était tellement pesant que même Jewel d’habitude si bavarde n’osa le briser...Elle aurait bien voulu mais au visage fermé de son frère et au regard absent de Castiel, elle comprit qu’il valait mieux se taire....Elle regarda dès lors simplement défiler le paysage par la fenêtre....  
Chadwick, lui, cherchait en vain le regard de Castiel...Ce dernier n’avait pratiquement pas dit un mot depuis le petit-déjeuner.  
Dans 2 jours, elle serait parmi eux...Il soupira...  
« Tu la connais ? » l’interrogea Chadwick.  
Castiel répondit d’un mouvement négatif de la tête. Il se pinça l’arête du nez et appuya son coude sur la portière contre le carreau tout en tenant le volant d’une main.  
« Tu seras là samedi ? »  
Un silence...Chadwick le vit fermer les yeux un court instant.  
« Castiel ? »  
« Je sais pas » répondit sèchement ce dernier.  
« Pardon » s’excusa-t-il aussitôt.  
« J’aimerais que tu sois là » en baissant les yeux.  
« Chad » la voix presqu’éteinte, freinant au feu rouge.  
« J’espère que je la détesterais »  
« Dis pas ça... » en tordant ses doigts sur le volant.  
« De..Dean....Ton père... » en redémarrant.  
« Fais un effort s’il te plaît....Pour lui »  
« Pourquoi ? » en regardant un cycliste les dépasser. Il eut soudain envie d’ouvrir la portière pour le faire chuter de son vélo tant il avait du mal à contenir sa colère et sa frustration.  
« Il mérite d’être heureux »  
« Alors pourquoi tu as l’air si triste ? » répliqua Chadwick.  
« Je ne suis pas...triste...C’est juste que.. » Il se gara devant l’entrée de l’école.  
« Je veux que vous promettiez quelque chose les enfants.... » en se tournant entre les 2 sièges avant.  
Jewel le fixa en serrant son cartable contre sa poitrine. Chadwick fixa le sien posé sur le plancher.  
« Soyez gentils avec elle...Laissez-lui une chance... »  
« Et si elle nous aime pas ? » lança Jewel.  
« C’est impossible de ne pas vous aimer » en leur souriant....Chadwick nota la profonde tristesse qui avait envahi tous les traits de son visage.  
« Castiel » en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
« Tu partiras pas hein ? » d’une voix suppliante.  
« Pourquoi je partirais ? »  
« Si...Si...Si elle vient vivre à la maison...Tu vas pas nous laisser ? » les larmes aux yeux.  
« Je pourrais jamais vous laisser... Vous êtes ma famille...Vous êtes comme mes propres enfants, tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ?»  
« Pourquoi t’es triste ? » s’inquiéta Jewel en prenant le bras de son frère.  
« C’est à cause de l’amoureuse de Papa ?...Elle est pas gentille, c’est pour ça » les lèvres tremblantes.  
« Non ma puce...Tu vas voir, elle sera très gentille...Ton papa ne peut pas aimer quelqu’un de méchant...Hum» la réconforta Castiel en posant sa main sur sa joue.  
« Tu seras là samedi ?» insista Chadwick  
« Mon grand » en baissant la tête  
« Tu seras là ? » presque dans un cri de supplique.  
« Je serais là » lui répondit Castiel en souriant sans le regarder.  
« Filez maintenant...C’est moi qui viendrait vous chercher cet après-midi...Attendez-moi, j’aurais peut- être un peu de retard »  
« Promis... » Chadwick se pencha et mit son bras autour du cou de Castiel, le serrant brièvement.  
« Merci »  
Ce fut un court instant de partage....Castiel n’eut pas le temps de réagir que Chadwick avait déjà ouvert la portière et attendait sa sœur à l’extérieur.  
« A tantôt Castiel » en lui posant un baiser sur sa joue.  
« A tout à l’heure ma puce...Sois bien sage »  
« Promis » en refermant la portière derrière elle.

Castiel les regarda disparaître entre les hauts murs de l’école...Il démarra fixant la route sans savoir où il allait...  
Il avait mal comme jamais...Mal comme quand Dean lui avait annoncé la mort de Tessa...  
Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et respirer lui arrachait les poumons...Lui serrait la poitrine...  
Il se parqua sur le bord de la route et s’effondra sur son volant, sans souffle...  
Toute la douleur qu’il avait accumulé ses dernières semaines, les rendez-vous de Dean, ses sourires au téléphone, ses silences qui en disaient si longs.  
Et puis là, l’inévitable....Lisa...Il se mit à détester ce prénom...Elle venait de mettre fin à 10 ans d’illusions.  
« Dean » posant sa tête sur son dossier tout en fixant le plafond de sa voiture... Il se mit à pleurer, larmes silencieuses qu’il chassa d’un revers de la main en se maudissant de craquer...Il le savait pourtant que c’était sans espoir...Mais c’était plus fort que lui...Irrationnel...

Il finit par s’assoupir, ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le réveilla en sursaut.  
Sur l’écran, Greg, il décrocha.  
« Purée mec...T’es à la bourre...Tu as oublié qu’on avait une réunion avec le boss dans une heure...Ramènes tes fesses ici illico presto »  
« J’ai crevé sur l’autoroute...Je ....J’arrive... »  
« Okay...Fais vite »  
Il raccrocha en jetant un regard sur son visage aux yeux bouffis.  
« Merde t’as vu ta tête mec » en riant avec tristesse.  
« T’es pathétique » en redémarrant.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le souper fut silencieux...Il n’y eut presque aucun échange...Seul Jewel s’interrompait entre deux coups de fourchette pour raconter sa dispute avec sa camarade de classe pour une histoire de dessin que personne ne suivit ni chercha à comprendre...  
Au moins, ses babillages allégeaient un peu l’atmosphère...Balty était parti dans la matinée, Dean en venait presque à regretter ses remarques déplacées....  
Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi mal à l’aise au milieu des siens...Plus que le silence de ses enfants, c’était celui de Castiel qui lui faisait le plus mal.  
Il avait réfléchi aux paroles de Balty et en conclut juste que Castiel avait juste peur d’être évincé de leur vie au profit de Lisa...  
Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? N’était-ce pas lui qui lui avait demandé de ne jamais les abandonner, de ne jamais les laisser ?

« Je peux quitter la table ? » finit par demander Chadwick.  
« J’ai encore des devoirs à finir » en repoussant son assiette.  
« Vas-y » lui sourit son père.  
« Merci » en lui rendant son sourire, ce qui eut le don de lui enlever un poids de l’estomac.  
« Je peux aussi ? » lança Jewel en vidant sa bouche.  
« Oui ma puce »  
Elle repoussa sa chaise et courut derrière son frère qui avait déjà quitté la pièce sous le regard protecteur d’Apache.

« Faut qu’on parle » après de longues secondes de silence.  
« Dean, je suis fatigué...J’ai eu une longue journée...On ne peut pas remettre ça à demain ? » en regardant sans envie son assiette à peine entamée.  
« Non, Cass... Qu’est-ce que t’as ? T’es fâché ? Tu m’en veux pour Lisa ? »  
« Pourquoi t’en voudrais-je ? C’est ta vie après tout... » en se levant de table.  
Dean le rattrapa par le poignet, saisi lui-même par son geste.  
« T’as peur de quoi ? »  
« Qu’est-ce qui te fais croire que j’ai peur, Dean ? » fermant les yeux en espérant que ce dernier ne retire jamais sa main.  
« Ta place est avec nous...Jamais personne ne te la prendra...Ni Lisa ni personne d’autre...Tu m’entends... »  
Castiel baissa la tête  
« Tu comprends ce que je te dis Cass » en resserrant son étreinte sur son poignet.  
« Oui »  
« Alors je vais te le répéter une dernière fois pour que tu te le mettes bien dans ta petite tête de mule d’informaticien une bonne fois pour toute.... Tu fais partie de cette famille, tu es ce qui compte le plus dans ma vie avec mes enfants...Tu m’entends, Cass ? »  
« Oui » en opinant de la tête.  
« Tu... » il relâcha sa main, le cœur de Castiel rata un battement.  
« Tu comptes énormément pour moi, Cass....Je suis pas doué pour parler et dire ses choses -là...mais je voulais que tu le saches... »  
« Tu comptes énormément pour moi aussi Dean...Plus que tu ne peux te l’imaginer »  
« Et qu’est-ce que je dois imaginer ? » lui sourit Dean alors que Castiel avait rouvert les yeux.  
« Rien » en se tournant vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un long moment.  
« Et si tu me parlais un peu d’elle » finit-il par laisser tomber en se rasseyant.  
« Tu veux savoir quoi ? » heureux de pouvoir partager son bonheur nouveau, ne se doutant pas du prix à payer pour Castiel.  
Castiel prêt à tous les sacrifices pour cet homme qu’il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

 

Ils parlèrent plusieurs minutes l’un à côté de l’autre, entre échanges de regard, de confidences et de sourires.  
Castiel ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être heureux pour Dean...Son bonheur était le sien...  
Il ne put s’empêcher de noter que jamais Dean ne prononça le mot « aime » et ce malgré le fait que Lisa, semble-t-il, le lui ait déjà dit.  
Inconsciemment ou non, il ne put s’empêcher de s’en réjouir, son petit instant égoïste à lui...  
Cette faible lueur à laquelle il s’accrochait désespérément, comme pour se dire que tout n’était pas perdu...Il se gifla intérieurement...Il fallait qu’il arrête d’espérer l’impossible.  
Mais il suffisait qu’il croise son regard, que ce dernier lui sourit et tout était à recommencer...  
Il sut à cet instant précis, qu’il aimerait toujours Dean et que rien ne pourrait jamais changer cet état de fait...Il était malade de lui depuis trop longtemps....Une de ses maladies orphelines et incurables qui vous ronge et finit par vous tuer...  
Il sourit...Une belle mort, en soi...

Ils terminèrent la soirée devant un café...Dean finit par se lever pour aller border ses enfants.  
« On se retrouve après pour une petite bière ? » lança-t-il, enjoué.  
« Je vais aller promener le chien et je vais aller me coucher...Je suis vraiment crevé là » lui sourit las, Castiel  
« Bien... »  
Dean serra sa main sur le chambranle  
« Cass » de dos, tête baissée  
« Oui ? »  
« Merci » en quittant la pièce  
« De rien » murmura Castiel en regardant Apache qui posa sa tête sur sa cuisse.  
Il plongea son regard dans celui de cet humain dont il sentit la détresse...  
Il se redressa et dans un élan, posa ses pattes sur ses épaules laissant tomber sa tête dans le creux de son cou...  
Castiel ferma les yeux et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.  
Ne pas pleurer, ne pas craquer...Essayer de respirer...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Plus le samedi approchait, plus la tension montait...Balty avait téléphoné, s’inquiétant pour Castiel mais celui-ci évita le sujet délibérément.

Quand il raccrocha, Balty se tourna vers Bryan assoupi contre lui.  
« Alors ? » l’interrogea-t-il  
« Alors...Rien...Cette Lisa...Juste une envie de meurtre » en s’enfonçant dans les draps  
« Castiel est un grand garçon...Laisse-le vivre sa vie, arrête de vouloir la régenter à sa place »  
« C’est plus fort que moi...Dean l’aime bordel...Pourquoi refuse-t-il de voir l’évidence ? »  
« Parce que cette évidence, il n’y a que toi qui semble la voir »  
« Je connais un moyen de la faire voir à ce crétin d’aveugle moi, je te le dis» fulmina-t-il  
« Qu’est-ce que tu as encore manigancer? » s’inquiéta Bryan en se redressant sur ses coudes.  
« T’inquiète...Je sais ce que je fais » sourire en coin.  
« Ne va pas foutre la merde dans leur vie, Balty...Je t’en supplie » en lui prenant la joue pour le forcer à le regarder.  
« Je ne vais pas y foutre la merde...Je vais juste lâcher un renard dans le poulailler »  
Bryan tiqua...  
« Et t’appelle ça comment toi? » le regard figé dans le sien.  
« J’appelle ça, Zeke » en souriant  
« Qui c’est lui ? »  
« Le renard » en se penchant et l’embrassant tendrement.  
« Balty ? » en le repoussant.  
« T’inquiète...Je gère... »  
« Tu as si peur que ça ? » en lui caressant les lèvres du bout du pouce.  
« Je ne le laisserais pas Bryan...J’ai été honnête avec toi, je te l’ai dit dès le départ »  
« Je sais...Tu l’aimes » en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller  
« Faux...Je l’adore, nuance... C’est une part de moi...Tu comprends...Je ne peux pas le laisser »  
« Dois-je en conclure que je devrais continuer à te partager avec lui ? »  
« Estime-toi heureux de devoir me partager qu’avec lui...Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu m’as fait, Cow boy »  
« Je t’ai marqué Mustang » en l’attirant vers lui.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean avait préparé un simple dîner, sans prétention...Poulet grillé et maïs, un de ses classiques...Pommes de terre en chemise et sauce au miel en accompagnement...  
Il commença à dresser la table et s’arrêta...  
La 5eme roue du carrosse.... Il se secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils face à l’étrange pensée qui venait de lui traverser l’esprit.  
Il décida d’installer Lisa à sa gauche, en bout de table...Entre lui et Castiel...Il ne voulait pas changer la donne...Chacun sa place, Lisa aurait la sienne si l’avenir en décidait ainsi.

Il sentit un regard posé sur lui...Chadwick appuyé contre le chambranle le regardait s’affairer...  
« Tu devrais changer de chemise...Y a une tâche sur celle-là »  
Dean jeta un oeil dépité sur la sauce qui avait éclaboussé sa manche.  
« Merde...Merci mon grand »  
« Elle lui ressemble ? » lança son fils en s’avançant.  
« Non... »  
Chadwick lui sourit.  
« Qu’est-ce qui te fait marrer ? »  
« Toi... »  
« J’ai l’air si débile ?» en baissant le regard.  
« Non... Tu as l’air d’avoir...peur » se tenant à quelques pas de lui.  
« C’est vrai.. »  
« A cause de nous ? » en cherchant son regard  
« Ca et puis j’ai peur que ça marche pas...J’ai peur de me tromper » en relevant son regard dans celui de son fils.  
« C’est pas toi qui disait que c’est en tombant qu’on apprend à se relever »  
« Non...Ca, c’est du Cass tout craché » en passant sa main avec tendresse dans les cheveux de son fils.  
« Ca va aller tu sais, Papa »  
Il le disait autant pour son père que pour lui...Il avait peur de l’inconnu...Peur que cette nouvelle pièce du puzzle ne bouleverse leur vie de famille si ordinaire...  
Mais il ne pouvait pas exiger de son père qu’il sacrifie sa vie pour eux...Il leur donnait déjà tant...Déjà tout...  
« Je vais changer de chemise » en serrant son fils contre sa poitrine en partant.  
« Je vais sortir Apache »  
« Fais vite...On mange dans une heure »  
« Je vais jusqu’au parc et je reviens...Promis »

Mais il n’en eut pas le temps...Il ouvrit la porte au moment où Lisa allait sonner...  
« Bonjour » fit-elle, en lui souriant, un peu mal à l’aise...Passant sa main sur son chemisier noir d’un geste nerveux.  
Chadwick tira sur la laisse d’Apache qui voulait aller vers elle pour la saluer.  
« Je suis Lisa » en lui tendant la main.  
Ils se toisèrent un bref instant...  
Elle était jolie, il devait bien l’avouer...Elle avait un visage aux traits doux cerné de longs cheveux noirs...Il respira profondément.  
« Chadwick » en lui serrant la main à son tour.  
« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance...Depuis le temps que ton père me parle de toi »  
Il sourit dans une grimace....La phrase type de séries à la con...Il finit par s’écarter pour la laisser rentrer.  
« PA’ » hurla-t-il depuis l’entrée.  
« Oui ?» en se penchant à la rambarde tout en boutonnant sa nouvelle chemise.  
« Lisa ? » en lui souriant, étonné de la voir déjà là.  
« Je suis trop tôt ? » en faisant quelques pas.  
« Non...Non....Entre » en descendant les marches à toute vitesse.  
« Tu as déjà fait connaissance avec mon fils » en souriant à ce dernier.  
« Oui... » en repoussant une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage.  
« J’y vais » lança Chadwick en refermant la porte  
« Promener le chien » lui sourit un peu embarrassé Dean.  
« Je m’en doute » tout aussi gênée par la situation.  
« Viens... » en lui indiquant le salon.  
« Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure...C’est pas le grand luxe mais c’est chez nous »  
« C’est joli...J’aime beaucoup » en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard.  
Elle se tourna vers lui  
« Bonjour Dean »  
« Oh putain » en se mettant à rire  
« Lisa » en s’approchant et lui posant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres  
« Désolé...J’ai pas l’habitude...Je suis un peu »  
« Perdu ? »  
« C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire » en se frottant la nuque.  
« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »  
« Oui... Une bière si tu as ? »  
« Une bière pour madame...Assieds-toi...Fais comme chez toi » en la laissant au milieu du salon.

Des pas dans les escaliers, elle releva les yeux...Jewel l’observait entre les barreaux du premier palier.  
« Bonjour toi » en lui souriant tout en s’approchant.  
« T’es Lisa ? » lança-t-elle d’une petite voix  
« Oui et toi, tu dois être Jewel ? »  
Elle se releva et se mit à descendre les marches.  
« T’es très jolie » en s’approchant  
« Merci...Mais tu l’es encore plus » en lui tendant la main  
« Bonjour »  
« Bon’our » en reculant timidement.  
« Bah alors Jew’... « lança Dean en tendant une bouteille ouverte à Lisa.  
« T’as perdu ta langue ? »  
« Mais non » s’invectiva la petite.  
« Dean...Laisse-la... » en prenant sa bière.  
« Jew’...Va prévenir Cass qu’on va bientôt manger...Il doit être encore une fois la tête dans son clavier » en souriant, mal à l’aise à Lisa.

Elle avait noté que Dean avait toujours ce côté embarrassé, presque gêné quand il parlait de son ami...Elle s’était toujours demandé pourquoi.  
Il parlait ouvertement de ses enfants et de sa famille...Tout comme il parlait aisément de Balty et de son travail mais quand la conversation en venait sur Castiel, et elle le faisait souvent, le ton changeait...Son attitude aussi...Il semblait plus nerveux, moins assuré...  
Lisa ne sut sur quel compte mettre cela...Elle en vint à penser que ce fut le fait qu’il vive avec un homosexuel qui le mettait si mal à l’aise vis-à-vis des autres mais elle dut revenir sur son jugement car quand il parlait de Castiel avec les employés de son garage, il n’en était rien..  
Il n’avait cette réaction qu’avec elle...  
Aujourd’hui, elle allait rencontrer ce Castiel qui prenait tant de place dans la vie de son amant et peut-être enfin, Dean allait-il lâcher un peu de lest sur ce point...Se sentir plus à l’aise...

Jewel ne se fit pas prier, elle grimpa les escaliers deux à deux pour disparaître.  
« Bon ben... Le plus dur est fait...Tu as fait connaissance avec mes enfants et on peut dire que ça c’est pas trop mal passé » en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.  
« Ils sont adorables...Chadwick te ressemble beaucoup »  
« Oui...On me le dit souvent...Jewel est tout le portrait de sa mère par contre » en essuyant ses lèvres humides du bout des doigts.  
Ils entendirent la voix de Jewel mêlée à celle plus grave de Castiel.  
Lisa sentit Dean se figer à ses côtés...Il était angoissé et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre du bout des dents.  
Elle posa sa main doucement sur son bras.

« Allez Castiel....Dépêche-toi » en le tirant par la main.  
« Tu vas me faire tomber, ma puce »  
Quand il apparut dans son champ de vision, elle tourna automatiquement le regard vers Dean...Ses yeux brillaient entre angoisse et ....Au moment même, elle ne sut comme le définir mais son cœur se serra, elle était angoissée à son tour mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Dean s’avança tout sourire vers Castiel qui descendit la dernière marche, la tête basse.  
« Cass...Viens que je te présente »  
Son visage s’était illuminé à la vue de son ami. Lisa prit sur elle et s’avança à son tour.  
« Enchanté » lui lança-t-elle en tendant la main.  
Il releva la tête et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens.  
« Bonjour » léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres en lui serrant la main à son tour.  
« C’est donc vous le fameux Castiel »  
« Fameux ? » en se tournant vers Dean...

Lisa le sut directement aux regards échangés...Elle aimait Dean et elle avait reconnu dans celui de Castiel, le même amour que le sien...Il se tourna vers elle...  
Elle lui sourit...Il se détourna vers Jewel.  
« Viens ma puce » en la prenant par les épaules et l’emmenant vers la cuisine.  
Dean les suivit du regard....  
« Tu avais omis de me dire que tu vivais avec un canon » rit-elle, un peu amer.  
« Pardon ? » se surprit Dean.  
« Non rien » en lui posant la main sur la joue.  
« Merci de m’avoir présenté à ta famille Dean...Ca compte énormément pour moi »  
« Tu comptes énormément pour moi aussi Lisa » en se penchant pour l’embrasser.

Castiel entra à ce moment-là, bouche entre-ouverte prêt à demander à Dean où il avait rangé la bouteille de vin rouge.  
Ce fut comme un coup de poing en pleine poitrine, le souffle coupé par une douleur sans nom...Il posa la tête contre le chambranle, coincé entre la cuisine où Jewel l’attendait et ce maudit salon....  
La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit...Chadwick interrompit le baiser...Dean le regarda un peu gêné mais son fils n’avait d’yeux que pour Castiel...  
Il y reconnaissait la même tristesse que celle qu’il avait pu voir dans la voiture...  
Lisa ne fut pas la seule ce jour-là à tout comprendre...

Ce samedi n’était décidemment pas comme les autres.  
Cette famille si ordinaire non plus.

 

 


	15. Comme avant

 

Le mois de décembre arriva et avec lui l’ambiance de fête qui allait de pair avec....  
Dean n’avait jamais beaucoup raffolé de cette période et s’il n’y avait eu ses enfants, Noel ne serait pour lui qu’une journée comme les autres...  
Il attendait avec impatience la fin de l’année, pour pouvoir reprendre le cours d’une vie normale et éviter de repenser par la même, à sa mère, à Tessa, à tous ses êtres qu’il avait aimés et qui n’étaient plus là pour partager ces moments avec lui...Plus là pour voir ses enfants grandir et voir comment lui avait réussi à reprendre le cours de son destin malgré le poids de leur absence.

Il soupira en regardant Apache courir dans l’enclos du parc...  
Ce soir, Lisa viendrait souper...Elle commençait tout doucement à se faire une place parmi les siens et ce, même si les enfants restaient distants et Castiel évitait souvent les soirées où elle était présente...Il ne se montrait pourtant jamais désagréable avec elle et Lisa semblait l’apprécier mais tout cela en restait là...Cordial parce que tous les deux étaient ainsi fait et parce qu’ils étaient attachés à Dean au-delà du raisonnable...  
Mais ce dernier savait que jamais ils ne deviendraient amis...Il n’y aurait jamais qu’une Tessa pour faire nouer des liens particuliers entre les êtres si différents...  
Il respira profondément...Voilà pourquoi il déteste ses périodes de fête... Il ne faisait que se poser des questions sur ses choix de vie en repensant à ceux qu’il avait fait comme si ce dernier mois de l’année était celui des analyses sur l’année écoulée.  
Tessa avait pris la place de sa mère en confidente de ses doutes....

Une année, cette année où il crut tout perdre et où tout lui revint en pleine figure avec l’effet d’une gifle.  
Castiel et son agression...L’arrivée de Lisa dans sa vie...La peur de la mort et celle de revivre...

 

Revivre...Aimer à nouveau...Dans quelques jours, cela fera 4 mois que leur chemin s’était croisé...  
4 mois qu’ils construisaient leur relation, pas à pas.  
Elle avait fini par lui dire je t’aime et cela l’avait bouleversé tout en lui faisant peur car il était incapable de lui dire ses mots en retour...Ses mots qu’il n’avait jamais su dire qu’à Tessa...  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à franchir cette ultime étape alors qu’il avait franchi toutes les autres ?  
L’ombre de Tessa était encore présente mais était-ce là, la véritable raison?

Lisa partageait sa vie mais n’arrivait pas à savoir quelle partie de celle-ci ?  
Il se frotta la nuque et soupira  
« Tessa, mon amour...Tu as bouffé toute la place...Comme veux-tu que je lui en laisse à présent » en souriant, triste et un peu amer sur ce constat...  
Il tenait à Lisa, énormément mais l’aimait-il ?  
Ils en avaient parlé tous les deux, elle disait comprendre, que leur amour existait, qu’il était juste différent...Toutes les histoires d’amour ne sont-elles pas différentes ?  
Il lui avait présenté ses enfants, ses amis...Elle partageait ses rêves et ses espoirs...  
Ils s’appelaient tous les jours, ne pouvant laisser passer une journée sans entendre la voix de l’autre...N’était-ce pas cela aussi l’amour ?  
Dean n’arrivait pas à se défaire de ce trouble qui lui rongeait les entrailles...Insidieux...L’aimait-il ou cherchait-il juste à fuir sa solitude affective ?

Lisa devait combattre un fantôme de chair et de sang en plus d’un fantôme du passé...Le combat était déséquilibré...Tronqué et ce, dès le départ mais elle voulait y croire et ce malgré les doutes de Dean, ceux qui faisaient qu’elle l’aimait dans cette faiblesse.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Quand Dean rentra du parc, la première chose qu'il entendit fut les rires qui provenaient de la cuisine...Il détacha Apache qui fila droit vers celle-ci....  
Il enleva sa veste et sourit aux cris des enfants surpris par le chien.  
« Apache....NON » la voix de Castiel...Celle de Chadwick qui se mêla à celle de sa sœur...  
Pourquoi se poser des questions ? Il dodelina de la tête...  
Il décida de laisser au temps, celui des choix et de vivre au jour le jour...Tant que quand il rentrerait chez lui, ses voix seraient là pour l’accueillir, sa vie aurait un sens...  
Une vie ordinaire...Sa vie ordinaire...

« Salut tout le monde » sourire illuminant tout son visage.  
« Salut Pa’ » lança Chadwick en mordant dans une part de gâteau.  
« De la tarte et on ne me dit rien » faussement outré, en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.  
« Assieds-toi, goinfre » lui lança Castiel tout en posant une assiette devant lui.  
Dean se frotta les mains et se servit une part de tarte aux pommes et raisins.  
Ce fut un goûter aux souvenirs d’antan... Dans les rires, les aventures de la journée...La joie d’être juste à quatre...  
Castiel sourit menton appuyé sur sa main, coude sur la table...  
« Pa’ » lança un peu gauche son fils  
« Oui ? » en se tournant vers lui tout en vidant sa bouche.  
« Y a la parade dimanche... »  
« La parade ? Oui et ? » un peu dubitatif.  
« On aimerait bien y retourner cette année »  
« Quoi tu veux aller à la parade de la ville là ? Celle avec le plus moche Père Noel de tous les temps » fronçant les sourcils  
« Oui... » répondit son fils en riant  
« Je croyais que tu trouvais ça ringard ! » en coupant un autre morceau de gâteau  
« On pourrait y aller tous les 4, comme avant » laissa-t-il tomber en détournant le regard vers son assiette vide.  
Dean ne dit rien mais leva les yeux vers Castiel. Un court silence qui fut comme une réponse.  
« C’est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu’on a plus rien fait ensemble...Je suis partant » en faisant un clin d’œil à son fils.  
« C’est vrai ? » Chadwick ne pouvait cacher sa joie...  
« Super » en se levant de table et sautant dans les bras de son père qui resta sans réaction devant celle si soudaine de son fils, il n’était plus habitué à recevoir une telle marque d’affection de la part de ce dernier...Cela le toucha plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru.  
« De rien fiston » finit-il par répondre en le serrant à son tour, tout en fermant les yeux, main frottant son dos avec affection.  
« Oh chouette.... » rajouta Jewel « On va voir le Père Noel »  
« Mouais bah j’espère qu’il aura meilleure mine que celui de l’année passée hein» en souriant à sa fille tandis que Chadwick s’écartait.  
« Tu es libre ce dimanche ? » en se tournant vers Castiel.  
« Même si je ne l’étais pas, je le serais...Je ne raterais pour rien au monde l’arrivée du Père Noel le plus imbibé du siècle »  
Dean se mit à rire.  
« T’es con mec » en se levant « Va pour dimanche »  
Castiel tiqua sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants...Comme avant.  
Dean lui sourit à son tour, avec un léger pincement au cœur...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Les enfants se montrèrent moins distants avec Lisa ce vendredi-là...  
Castiel resta pareil à lui-même...Dean allait devoir finir par s’y faire...  
Il prit tout ça pour une sorte d’animosité et ne le prit pas pour ce que c’était....Tout simplement de la jalousie...

Ils s’installèrent tous devant la télévision pour le sacro-saint vendredi soir de Dean...  
Celui des vieux films, ringards pour la plupart.  
Les enfants s’installèrent à même le sol, Chadwick appuyé sur les jambes de son père et Jewel sur celle de Castiel, assis à la gauche de Dean...  
Lisa à sa droite, tête reposant sur son épaule...  
Le pop-corn passa d’une main à l’autre devant le regard hypnotisé d’Apache...  
« NON » lui lança Dean en le repoussant « Et barres-toi...T’es devant l’écran » en le repoussant de la main.  
Le chien finit par se coucher à côté de Chadwick en soupirant bruyamment...Lisa laissa distraitement tomber un pop-corn au sol que le chien s’empressa d’avaler d’un coup de langue.  
« Comme si j’avais pas assez à gérer ses 3-là sans que tu t’y mettes toi aussi » en la serrant contre lui.

« Je vais chercher de quoi boire » lança Castiel alors que le premier film tirait vers sa fin.  
« Tu regardes pas le final ? » l’interpella Dean.  
« C’est un vrai calvaire ce film Dean...C’est tout simplement irregardable » en indiquant l’écran.  
« Quoi ? Mais c’est un classique » en enlevant son bras des épaules de Lisa.  
« Star Wars est un classique...Ca, ça s’appelle un navet » sur un ton sarcastique.  
« Il a raison » se mit à rire Lisa  
« Quoi ? » en se retournant les yeux écarquillés vers elle « Plan 9 from outer....Un navet ? » l’air déconfit  
« Tu sais qu’il a été désigné le pire film de tous les temps » nota Lisa  
« Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi...C’est ça...Avouez-le » en fronçant les yeux.  
« Moi je l’aime bien ce film Papa...Il était très rigolo » s’amusa Jewel  
« Rigolo ? » en se tournant vers elle, mortifié.  
« On voyait tous les fils » en imitant la soucoupe avec les sous-verres de la table.  
« Mais...Mais...Dites-moi que je rêve...Ce sont pas mes gosses ça » en s’enfonçant dans les coussins.

Castiel s’éloigna en riant.  
« Allez tires pas la tête comme ça » rit de plus belle Lisa en l’embrassant sur la joue « L’autre film sera sûrement moins mauvais »  
« Rajoutes-en une couche...C’est ça...Vous êtes tous une bande d’inculte » en croisant les bras boudeur.  
« C’est pour ça que tu es là mon chéri hum...Pour nous rendre plus intelligent » en lui posant furtivement un baiser sur les lèvres.  
« Toi tu perds rien pour attendre, tu vas voir ce que je vais t’apprendre moi » répliqua Dean, en approfondissant le baiser  
Chadwick se retourna et soupira.  
« Pa’....Je peux mettre l’autre film maintenant »  
Lisa repoussa Dean légèrement, elle croisa le regard froid de Chadwick sur elle.  
« Va y mon grand »  
Ce dernier se leva et changea de DVD...Son visage s’éclaira quand Castiel revint...Il courut l’aider, ce dernier ayant les bras chargés.  
« Merci Chad »  
« Qui veut quoi ? » lança-t-il  
« Bière pour moi ? » répondit Dean en tendant la main.  
« Le jus d’orange » hurla Jewel en gesticulant  
« Calmos fifille » lui intima Dean.  
« Tiens ma puce » Castiel lui tendit une petite bouteille d’orangeade tout en posant un bol de pop- corn au milieu de la table.  
« Tu veux quoi ? » en s’adressant à Lisa.  
« Rien merci...Je n’ai pas soif pour le moment» lui sourit-elle.  
« Je te mets une bière là si jamais » Castiel se pencha poser la bouteille devant elle.  
« Merde Cass...T’es devant la télé là...Bouges toi quoi » pesta Dean, en le repoussant de la main.  
« Excuse-moi de te faire rater 30 secondes de ce chef d’œuvre préhistorique»  
« Commence pas hein...C’est « king kong » 1er version...Y a pas mieux »  
« Si tu le dis » en s’effondrant à ses côtés faisant sauter la bouteille de Dean dans ses mains.  
« Mais t’es chiant...J’te jure » lui heurtant l’épaule de la sienne en riant.  
Lisa croisa le regard des enfants posés sur les deux hommes qui se chamaillaient comme des gosses. Un regard d’une tendresse infinie.  
Elle se sentit soudain et pour la première fois, comme une étrangère parmi eux...Elle passa la main nerveusement dans ses cheveux et prit la bouteille de bière...Elle en but une gorgée pour faire passer la boule qui lui serrait la gorge.

Ce soir-là, elle prétexta un début de migraine et rentra...Refusant l’invitation de Dean de rester...  
Elle l’embrassa sur le perron, longuement.  
« J’ai passé une excellente soirée » dans un demi-mensonge  
« Tu as une famille extraordinaire » en jetant un dernier regard vers l’intérieur.  
« Je sais...Je suis content que tu en fasses partie »  
Elle lui sourit en posant sa main sur sa joue.  
« On se téléphone »  
« Demain sans faute...Envoie-moi un message quand tu seras rentrée » en la regardant s’éloigner  
« Okay....A lundi ? »  
« A lundi »

Quand il rentra, les enfants aidaient Castiel à ranger le salon. Le chien vint vers lui.  
«Merde Apache....Tu peux pas te contenter du jardin pour une fois » soupira-t-il en prenant la laisse.  
« Donne-moi ça » Castiel la lui prit des mains « Occupe-toi des enfants...Je m’occupe d’Apache » en lui souriant.  
« Merci...Je te revaudrais ça » en lui tapotant sur le bras.  
La porte se referma et Dean resta à observer ses enfants, sa fierté.  
« Tu viens nous aider, Pa’ » lança Chadwick.  
« J’arrive....Et après vous filez au lit »  
Jewel bailla en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec les bols de pop-corn vides suivi de son frère les bras encombrés de bouteilles vides.

Il regarda le fauteuil et fut sorti de ses pensées par son fils.  
« Paaaaaa’ » accusateur.  
« Oui Oui ...Désolé »  
« Tu pensais à elle ? » l’air renfrogné  
« Non...A vous » en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
Son fils se défila pour éviter en vain sa main.  
« Chad ? »  
« Oui Pa’ ? »  
« Lisa...Tu l’aimes bien parce que... » en baissant le regard.  
« Elle est gentille » répondit son fils.  
Dean releva la tête  
«...mais je préfère quand on est juste comme avant, rien que nous » continua-t-il, en tordant ses doigts.  
Dean ne dit rien  
« T’es fâché, Pa’ ? »  
Il s’approcha de son fils.  
« Non...Non Chad...Juste un peu triste » un vague sourire sur les lèvres.  
« Je veux pas que tu sois triste... » en plongeant son regard perdu dans le sien.  
« Je t’aime » en posant sa main sur sa tête, laissant glisser celle-ci sur la joue de son fils.  
« Je sais Pa’...Moi...Moi aussi...Je suis désolé... » Il s’éloigna, gêné de ce moment d’intimité avec son père...Mal aussi de l’avoir blessé mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir... Il ne voulait pas d’elle dans sa famille.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il s’était mis à neiger et Chadwick regarda inquiet par la fenêtre.  
« Tu crois que le défilé aura quand même lieu ? »  
« Je suppose que oui... » lui répondit Castiel en s’approchant.  
« Regarde le ciel s’éclaircit déjà et la neige ne tient pas » en lui posa la main sur son épaule.  
« Allez viens...Le petit déjeuner est servi...On n’attend plus que toi »  
« Castiel ? » en se tournant vers lui.  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu vas partir chez ta maman pendant les fêtes ? »  
« Oui...Comme chaque année mon grand mais tu le sais quand même ? »  
« Tu vas partir longtemps ? »  
« Chad ...Qu’est-ce que tu as? »  
« Rien... Juste que j’aime pas quand t’es pas là » en baissant la tête un peu mal à l’aise.  
« Je pars que 15 jours et puis tu vas passer Noel chez Oncle Bobby...Ca va être génial...Hum...En plus Jo sera là cette année...»  
« Pourquoi tu n’invites pas ta maman ici...Avec nous... »  
« Parce qu’ici, c’est ma famille...C’est chez moi »  
« Mais c’est ta maman...Si maman était encore vivante, je la voudrais, ici, avec nous »  
« Oui mais ta mère était une femme extraordinaire »  
« Pas la tienne ? »  
« C’est compliqué Chad...»  
« Oui mais.. »  
« Mais ? »  
« C’est Noel » en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
« Qu’est-ce qui se passe Chad ? Qu’est-ce que tu as aujourd’hui ? » l’interrogea Castiel  
« Je l’aime pas...J’ai essayé mais je l’aime pas » en baissant la tête  
« Tu parles de Lisa ?...Elle est gentille pourtant... »  
« M’en fous... Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant » la voix brisée.  
« Chad » Castiel lui releva le menton doucement « Rien n’a changé...»  
« C’est pas vrai...C’est plus la même chose »  
Castiel recula d’un pas surpris par le ton dur employé par Chadwick.  
« Tu crois que je sais pas »  
« Chad...De...De quoi tu parles ? »

Il aurait dû lui dire mais il savait que si les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, plus rien ne serait comme avant...Jamais...  
« Rien...Je voulais juste que tu sois là pour Noel...Avec nous » en s’éloignant...  
Castiel resta en retrait quelques secondes...  
Qu’avait voulu dire Chadwick ?  
Il regarda par la fenêtre...Rien n’a changé, pieu mensonge que personne ne croyait de plus...  
La douleur lancinante relancée à chaque fois qu’il entendait prononcer son prénom ou qu’il entendait sa voix...  
15 jours loin de tout...15 jours pour respirer sans avoir mal à en crever...  
15 jours où il lui manquerait comme chaque année depuis 10 ans...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Non mais je rêve » Dean éclata de rire devant le visage décomposé de sa fille...  
« Il est malade ? » s’interrogea-t-elle en levant son regard paniqué dans le sien.  
« Mais non ma puce...T’inquiète...C’est pas le vrai Père Noel.... Le vrai a encore trop de boulot, il est resté au pôle Nord » en enfonçant son bonnet sur ses oreilles.  
« Mais alors c’est qui lui ? » en pointant le doigt sur un homme qui marchait en tête de cortège maintenu par deux elfes qui peinaient à le tenir sur le droit chemin.  
« C’est Père Bacchus » lança Castiel mort de rire aux côtés de Chadwick aussi hilare que lui.  
« T’es con » répliqua Dean, en se pliant en deux quand le dit Père Noel trébucha sur le pied d’un des elfes et s’affala de tout son long sur le sol, son sac à dos se vidant de son contenu sur sa tête.

Des rires s’élevèrent de la foule tandis qu’un homme du service de sécurité accourut pour relever un Père Noel ivre mort qui avait dû faire un arrêt à chaque café du parcours...  
« OH PUTAIN...JE VAIS CREVER » pleurait Dean.  
Jewel grimpa sur la barrière de sécurité.  
« Papa...Regardes la Mère Noel » en pointant une femme de forte corpulence qui courait pour rejoindre son « mari » fictif  
« PUTAIN » s’esclaffa son père.  
« NOOOOON » finit par hurler Castiel en s’accrochant à la barrière, mort de rire devant la mère Noel, robe relevée pour courir plus vite, exposant ses mi-bas serrés à hauteur de genoux.  
« Merdeeeeeeeeeeee » en tapant la main sur la barrière.  
Chadwick filmait tout avec son téléphone portable tout en essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

Le Père Noel finit enfin par se relever mais la Mère Noel emportée par son élan ne put s’arrêter à temps et renversa l’agent de sécurité qui s’accrocha désespérément au Père Noel...  
Aux rires de la foule s’ajoutèrent ceux des personnages du défilé...Anges, elfes, lutins et faux cerfs....

Dean vit Castiel s’éloigner en se tenant le bas ventre en courant vers une ruelle avoisinante...Il revint quelques minutes après...  
« A deux doigts de faire dans mon pantalon» lança-t-il en soufflant pour reprendre sa respiration.  
« La vache » en rejoignant Dean qui se frotta le visage de ses 2 mains gantées.  
« Ca faisait un bail que je m'étais plus marré comme ça » en tapant sur le bras de Castiel puis sans savoir pourquoi mais juste parce qu’il en avait envie, il le prit par les épaules et le serra contre lui.  
« Ca fait du bien de se retrouver » en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
« Dean » dans un murmure mais ce dernier avait déjà détourné le sien pour suivre à nouveau le défilé qui avait repris.  
« Regarde Jew’ » relâchant Castiel pour la prendre par la taille et la soulever.  
« Regarde la Reine des neiges sur le grand chariot »  
« Elle est trop belle» en s’installant assise sur la barrière, retenue par son père.

Castiel sourit en dodelinant de la tête...Il sentit un regard posé sur lui et se tourna pour croiser celui de Chadwick...Ce dernier lui fit un clin d’œil tout en lui montrant son portable...  
Il les avait pris en photo...Et Castiel comprit ce qu’avait voulu dire Chadwick le matin même.  
Un silence complice, un sourire échangé et tout était dit...

Ils traînèrent encore quelques heures, entre pommes d’amour et barbe à papa.... Personne ne prêta attention à cette famille si ordinaire...Deux hommes, deux enfants...C’était Noel...L’ambiance était à la fête pas au jugement....

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Quand ils rentrèrent, Balty les attendait assis dans le canapé du salon...  
« Baltyyyyy » s’écria Jewel en courant dans ses bras.  
« Coucou ma puce...Bah alors vous étiez où ? » en l’embrassant.  
« On est allé voir Père Noel... »  
« Quoi le même que... » en prenant à témoin les 3 autres debout à l’entrée, tout en faisant semblant de boire.  
« Le même oui » sourit Castiel en s’avançant.  
« Salut bébé » en lui posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres tandis que ce dernier enlevait sa veste.  
« Cassou mon ange...Je voudrais te présenter un ami à moi, nouveau dans le coin »  
Un homme se leva du fauteuil dos à l’entrée.  
« Castiel....Voici Zeke »  
« Enchanté » en lui serrant la main tendue  
« Moi de même...Balty n’arrête pas de me parler de vous»  
« Vraiment ? Balty » en lançant un regard interrogateur à son compagnon.  
« Ah Oui ..Désolé... En fait, Zeke a un soucis avec son portable et je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être l’aider parce que tu sais que moi et l’informatique, on est pas trop copain»

Dean s’avança à son tour, la mine un peu renfrognée.  
« Zeke...Faut que je te présente au restant de la famille hein »  
« Alors voici...Jewel...La plus belle » en lui souriant  
« Bonj’ » en rougissant.  
« Bonjour » d’une voix grave mais douce.  
« Lui c’est Chadwick »  
« Salut » lança ce dernier d’un signe de tête  
« Salut »  
« Et le grand dadais là...C’est Dean »  
« Tu sais ce qu’il te dit le grand dadais hein » en s’approchant « Enchanté » en lui tendant la main après avoir enlevé son gant.  
« Moi de même » la lui serrant  
« Je suis désolé de vous importuner comme ça un dimanche mais j’ai un dossier important à rentrer pour demain matin et ce fichu portable m’a lâché au plus mauvais moment » sourire un peu gêné  
« Y a pas de problème...Faites comme chez vous » en ôtant son manteau.  
« Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? » l’interrogea Dean.  
« Non, on est arrivé y a quelques minutes seulement » lui répondit Balty.  
« Venez...On va s’installer sur la table de cuisine, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous aider » Castiel invita Zeke à le suivre.  
« Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais » lui sourit ce dernier....Castiel rit doucement...

Dean les suivit du regard...  
« C’est qui lui ? » en se tournant vers Balty « Un de tes amants ? »  
« Non...Même si je n’aurais pas craché dessus...Il a un superbe cul et une gueule à se damner»  
« Quoi il n’est pas gay, c’est ça » sourit Dean.  
« Tu rigoles, il est pédé comme un phoque.... »  
« Putain, Balty » en écarquillant les yeux.  
« Quoi ? »  
« C’est quoi pédé ? » lança innocemment Jewel.  
« Rien » tonna Dean  
« Allez-vous laver avant le souper....En avant...Oust »  
« Tu seras encore là, Balty ? »  
« Oui ma puce »  
« Chouette...A tout de suite »  
Chadwick jeta un étrange regard vers Balty qui lui sourit en coin, l’œil brillant.  
Il monta dans sa chambre sans un mot.  
« Ce serait bien si de temps en temps, tu pouvais surveiller ton langage devant les gosses...Jewel est encore une gamine...Merde »  
« PUTAIN oui » le nargua Balty.  
Dean soupira en levant les yeux au plafond.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il les observa, appuyé contre l’évier, bouteille de bière en main...Zeke à la droite de Castiel main sur le dossier arrière de sa chaise qui lui expliquait ce qu’il faisait pour qu’il puisse, en cas où cela se représentait, y faire face à son tour.  
Balty assis de l’autre côté de la table, sirotait un whisky coca, le regard pétillant, ce qui avait le don d’énerver Dean...Il ne sut pourquoi...  
Zeke se mit à rire suite à une explication de Castiel qui rougit en croisant ses yeux...  
Dean sentit une boule se former à hauteur de son estomac, il vida sa bière d’un trait.  
« Cass...Faudrait voir à bouger parce que je dois préparer le souper là » un peu irrité.  
« Quoi ? » se tourna ce dernier vers lui, visiblement surpris par l’intervention de son ami.  
« Il va être l’heure du souper...Les enfants ont école demain... » en relevant les sourcils.  
« Oh oui, merde...Bien...Viens...On va se poser dans le salon » sourit Castiel à Zeke.  
« Si je vous gêne, je peux y aller tu sais...Là, j’ai accès au programme, ça devrait aller »  
« Non...Tu gênes pas...Je vais te montrer comment faire restauration...Au moins si la même chose t’arrive, tu ne risques pas de.... »  
La suite de la conversation se perdit dans le salon.

Dean garda le silence sous le regard amusé de Balty  
« Qu’est-ce qui te fait marrer toi...Et puis c’est qui ce mec ? »  
« Je te l’ai dit »  
« Non tu ne m’as rien dit » en jetant sa bouteille vide dans la poubelle.  
« On se connaît d’une soirée privée...Il vient de s’installer dans le coin...Il connaît personne ici...J’ai décidé de m’occuper de lui »  
« Il fait quoi dans la vie?»  
« Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre mon chou ? »  
« Ca peut me faire que Cass a eu sa dose de merde pour l’année »  
« Tu me prends pour qui ? » se vexa Balty «Tu crois que j’amènerais ici un total inconnu... »  
« Pardon...C’est juste que... »  
« Je sais, moi aussi, je tiens à lui, je te ferais remarquer »  
« Alors ? » le relança Dean en ouvrant le frigo.  
« Il est professeur de littérature anglaise...Enfin futur professeur, il fait sa thèse là»  
« Littérature anglaise » répéta dans un murmure Dean.  
« Un souci ? »  
« Non...Aucun » en sortant les œufs et le jambon.  
« Je fais des pâtes...Tu restes manger avec nous aujourd’hui ? » la voix un peu éteinte.  
Balty trouva soudain son petit jeu moins amusant.  
« Si je peux oui »  
« Et lui ? »

 

Fin chapitre XIV

 

 

 


	16. Comme deux étrangers

 

Cela faisait maintenant presqu’une semaine que Balty avait présenté Zeke à Castiel.  
Assis dans le canapé, tenant Bryan serré contre lui, il soupira...Dépité...  
« Qu’est-ce que tu as ce soir ? » s’inquiéta ce dernier en s’écartant.  
« Je me demande combien temps il va encore mettre avant de craquer cet imbécile» la mine soucieuse  
« T’es encore là avec cette histoire ? » en fermant les yeux un peu exaspéré.  
« Qui te dis qu’il va craquer ? Il est peut -être tout simplement content que Castiel ait trouvé quelqu’un...Il a bien Lisa lui »  
« Il ne l’aime pas »  
« TU ne l’aimes pas, nuance »  
« Je te dis qu’il ne l’aime pas » en se levant, énervé.  
« Balty...Tu as déjà vu dans quel état tu te mets ? Laisse-les vivre leur vie enfin...Ils ont l’air heureux comme ça, non ? » en s’enfonçant dans le fauteuil.  
« Je connais Castiel depuis presque 8 ans et je peux te dire qu’il est raide dingue de son Dean et que cet abruti d’hétéro coincé du cul l’est aussi de son imbécile de colocataire pédé » en haussant le ton.  
« Balty » s’offusqua Bryan.  
« Quoi ? Désolé quand je suis énervé, je suis en version hétéro intolérant débile... » en fulminant, marchant de long en large dans le salon.  
« Je vois ça » en croisant les bras.  
« Tu as bien entendu ce que ton frère a dit quand même » en cherchant en vain, un appui à ses certitudes.  
« Oui » finit par avouer Bryan en pliant sa jambe droite contre son torse, jetant un regard attendri sur son amant.  
« Me regarde pas comme ça....Je suis pas d’humeur aujourd’hui »  
« Pourquoi, aujourd’hui ? » la mine interrogative  
« Zeke l’a invité au resto...Il va probablement lui sortir le grand jeu » en faisant de grands gestes de bras, rageur.  
« Il a l’air de tenir à lui en tous les cas....Ca fait quoi ? Leur 3eme sortie en une semaine ? C’est presqu’un record » en riant.  
« Quand tu auras fini d’enfoncer le clou à coup de marteau piqueur»  
« Je te signale que c’est toi qui le lui a présenté hein...Alors si tu veux t’en prendre à quelqu’un, réfléchis-y à deux fois, je ne suis pas ton bouc émissaire d’entremetteur frustré » s’énerva Bryan.

Balty baissa la tête.  
« Excuse-moi mon ange....Je ne voulais pas m’en prendre à toi mais...Mais toute cette histoire me bouffe....Je sais qu’ils sont faits pour être ensemble »  
« Ca ne t’est jamais venu à l’esprit que tu te trompais ? Que Castiel aimait Dean mais qu’il s’était fait une raison avec l’arrivée de Lisa et que Zeke représente pour lui l’opportunité de tourner la page...Tu l’as peut-être aidé finalement...C’est pas cela que tu voulais ? Son bonheur »  
« Tu me fais chier Bryan » murmura-t-il.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que je le lui ai présenté moi, merde ? » en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.  
Il leva son regard pour chercher celui de son ami.  
« Si tu avais été là dimanche soir, tu aurais su que j’avais raison...Et ce qui me fait le plus mal, c’est que j’ai probablement tout fait foirer...J’aurais dû laisser Dean se rendre compte que Lisa n’était pas faite pour lui...J’aurais dû lui dire pour Castiel...J’aurais dû tout lui avouer »  
« Balty » en se levant et se rapprochant de lui.  
« Tu aurais fait exploser cette famille avec un tel aveu...Laisse faire le temps... »  
« Ca fait près de 8 ans que je laisse faire le temps »  
« 8 ans...Et tu n’as toujours pas compris ? Dean n’est pas prêt à franchir ce pas quand bien même aimerait-il Castiel, le fait qu’il soit un homme sera toujours un obstacle infranchissable pour lui...Alors oui, je veux bien admettre qu’il y a peut-être, non certainement... » corrigea-t-il « ...une tension plus qu’amicale entre ses deux hommes mais tout le monde n’est pas capable de franchir le pas comme tu l’as fait...Surtout qu’il reste accroché à l’image idéalisée de sa femme... »  
« Mais lui » le regard désespéré.  
« Lui a compris depuis longtemps et c’est ce qu’il essaye de te faire comprendre depuis toutes ses années »  
Balty releva la main et la posa sur la joue de Bryan. Il se pencha doucement, front contre le sien.  
« Si Dean reste avec Lisa et si Castiel... » il suspendit ses mots  
« Ca voudra dire que cela en sera fini de cette famille...Et ça, je ne peux pas m’y résoudre... »  
« Tu le dois....Les choses sont ainsi faites...Ce sont les choix d’une vie.... »  
Balty l’embrassa doucement  
« Je veux que Dean partage avec lui ce que je partage avec toi....Je veux que Castiel puisse être aimé par lui parce que Dean est l’homme de sa vie, et que Dieu sait que j’ai raison»  
« Dieu? » en se reculant tout en posant sa main sur celle de Balty toujours sur sa joue.  
« Dieu ou moi....Quelle différence ? » en lui souriant.  
« Tu es une véritable tête de mule flanquée d’un cœur en or, ça doit être pour cela que je t’aime »  
« Ca et plein d’autres choses » sur un ton grivois.  
« Je croyais que tu n’avais pas la tête à cela aujourd’hui ! »  
« Non mais je sens que tu vas m’aider à changer d’avis » en l’embrassant avec fougue.

Bryan finit par se pencher à son oreille.  
« J’ai bien réussi à te dresser bel étalon...Pourquoi Castiel n’arriverait-il pas à faire pareil ? »  
Balty le repoussa.  
« A quoi tu penses toi là ? » les sourcils froncés.  
« Si je devais jeter mes dernières forces dans un combat que je crois perdu d’avance, je pense que je tenterais le tout pour le tout »  
Balty le regarda longuement puis son visage s’éclaira.  
« Tu crois que Castiel veut le rendre...Jaloux ? » en souriant  
« J’en sais strictement rien, je dis ça comme ça mais cela ne t’a jamais traversé l’esprit ? » semblant sincèrement étonné de la surprise de Balty face à sa révélation.  
« Je croyais que tu pensais qu’il voulait tourner une page ? » tiqua ce dernier.  
« Il n’y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d’avis » sourire en coin.  
« Salaud...Tu l’as fait exprès de m’allumer en frappant là où cela faisait mal »  
« Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, bel étalon...Tu n’as plus aucun secret pour  
moi» en lui souriant.  
« Tu vas me le payer cher....Et j’espère pour toi que tu as raison »  
« A propos de quoi ? De ton dressage ou de celui de Dean ? »  
« La ferme, Cow-boy » en l’embrassant.  
« C’est si gentiment demandé » en le collant contre le mur, main sur son entrejambe.  
« Ola...Tout doux avec la marchandise... » le repoussa Balty en riant.  
Il le regarda un long moment.  
« Je pensais pas le dire un jour à quelqu’un »  
« Quoi dont...La ferme « rit Bryan en glissant sa main sous son T-shirt.  
Balty ferma les yeux au toucher de ses doigts sur sa peau mais retint sa main.  
« Bryan...Je suis sérieux » le visage soudain fermé.  
« Dis-moi » en le regardant, les yeux emplis de désir.  
« Je t’aime »  
Il y eut un long silence où tous deux se regardèrent, tâchant de lire dans l’âme de l’autre.  
Comme toute réponse, Bryan se rua sur sa bouche, la dévorant, sentant Balty sourire sous ses lèvres.

 

Il se réveilla, Bryan blotti contre son torse, à moitié nu sur le canapé. Il passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux courts en le serrant entre ses bras et le respira...  
Il se tourna vers la cheminée et pensa à Castiel...Il sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à tout ce qu’ils avaient partagé ensemble...En avouant ses sentiments à Bryan, il venait de mettre fin à leur étrange relation et cela lui fit mal... Le corps de Castiel lui manquerait, son odeur, le goût de sa peau...Sa voix, ses océans...Mais il avait son choix...Il était temps pour lui de se poser...  
« Bébé » finit-il par murmurer en retenant ses larmes.  
« J’aimerais tellement que... » Il respira profondément en posant son avant-bras sur son front.  
« Je te laisserais pas tomber » Il se rendormit bercé par le souffle de son amant....

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Lisa n’avait plus eu de nouvelles de Dean depuis le lundi...Il disait être occupé, les vacances approchant, le garage lui prenant tout son temps...Fin de la semaine, il fermerait pour 15 jours les portes de celui-ci comme chaque année...  
Il avait une dizaine de voitures qui devaient être rendues à leurs propriétaires avant le samedi soir...  
Lisa comprenait mais le ton distant de Dean l’avait inquiété, il l’avait rassuré maladroitement en lui disant qu’il était juste fatigué.

N’ayant toujours aucune nouvelle de lui le mercredi et ce, malgré ses appels et les messages laissés sur son répondeur, elle décida, le jeudi soir, de se rendre chez lui sans y être invitée.  
Ce fut Chadwick qui lui ouvrit.  
« Bonjour Lisa » s’étonna ce dernier, en s’écartant pour la laisser entrer.  
« Bonjour Chad...Ton père est là ? » en lui souriant.  
« Oui...Il prépare le diner »  
« Merci » en se rendant vers la cuisine...Chadwick la suivit du regard, Apache assis à ses pieds, il lui avait interdit d’un regard de bouger...Refusant qu’il aille vers elle...

« Salut beau gosse » en s’appuyant sur le chambranle  
« Lisa ? » relevant, surpris, la tête du bol dans lequel il battait des œufs.  
Elle s’approcha et l’embrassa, mains sur la taille.  
« Tu aurais pu répondre à mes messages tout de même » en reculant d’un pas.  
« Oui je sais...Excuse-moi Lisa ....J’ai voulu le faire mais à chaque fois une nouvelle tuile me tombait dessus» en se frottant la nuque.  
« Je suis désolé »  
Elle remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux...Yeux qu’elle trouva étrangement vides par ailleurs.  
« Tu devrais penser à te reposer un peu tu sais » en l’écartant du bol  
« Tu as une mine épouvantable »  
« Je te l’ai dit...J’ai énormément de boulot....J’aurais le temps de me reposer après »  
« Je vais m’occuper du souper » en lui indiquant la chaise à sa droite.  
« Non....Ca va aller...T’inquiète » faisant mine de reprendre sa position  
« Assieds- toi et laisse-moi faire »  
Dean finit par lui sourire  
« Ca me fait plaisir de te voir »  
« Tu me manquais » lui sourit-elle en retour, espérant une réponse qui ne vint jamais.  
« Tu avais prévu quoi ? »  
« Un truc simple...Omelette aux champignons »  
« C’est tout ? »  
« J’ai un peu de salade...Ca devrait suffire » en lui indiquant le frigo.  
« Okay » en tiquant.  
« Bon » en ouvrant la porte de celui-ci  
« Une bière ? »  
« Oui merci » en s’asseyant finalement, tout en soupirant.  
Elle lui tendit une bouteille et se prit un soda.  
« Jewel n’est pas là ? »  
« Elle est dans sa chambre...Elle doit dessiner, je suppose » en s’enfonçant sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés.  
« Ce soir, je m’occupe de tout...Va te mettre dans le fauteuil, tu y seras mieux, tu ne crois pas ? »  
« Non » dans un souffle.  
« Non, je vais rester ici avec toi » en souriant las, yeux toujours clos.

Les minutes s’écoulèrent, Dean s’assoupit, bière entre ses cuisses sous le regard attendri de Lisa.  
Ce fut la sonnette de la porte d’entrée qui le sortit de sa torpeur...Elle fut surprise de voir son visage se crisper en regardant l’horloge au-dessus de l’évier.  
« Vous attendiez de la visite ? »  
« Non...Ca doit être Zeke » d’une voix qui lui fit comprendre qu’il ne l’appréciait pas outre mesure.  
« Qui c’est ça Zeke ? »  
Dean se leva en posant sa bouteille de bière un peu trop brutalement sur la table.  
« L’ami de Cass » la voix soudain basse.  
Lisa fronça les sourcils en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux.  
« D’accord...Je suppose que je n’en saurais pas plus » soupira-t-elle en regardant Dean quitter la cuisine.

Elle le suivit et vit Chadwick ouvrir la porte...Il fit avec Apache le même geste qu’avec elle, interdisant au chien d’aller vers l’homme plutôt élégant qui venait d’entrer.  
Celui-ci se pencha vers le dogue et le caressa sans tenir compte du regard glacial de l’enfant sur lui.

« Cass est là ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix enjouée.  
« Castiel est là oui » répondit Dean en insistant sur le prénom...  
Il s’avança vers l’escalier  
« Cass...Zeke est là » en hurlant.  
Une porte s’ouvrit, des pas dans l’escalier et apparut Jewel dans un pyjama rose Barbie.  
« Bonjour ma puce » lança Lisa.  
Elle passa son regard de Zeke à Lisa.  
« Tu dis pas bonjour Jew ? » lui fit remarquer Dean.  
« Bonj’ » d’une voix presque éteinte...  
Elle croisa le regard de son frère...Les deux enfants ne semblaient visiblement pas apprécier ni sa présence ni celle de Zeke.  
Ce dernier se tenait debout au milieu du salon, visiblement mal à l’aise.  
« Bonjour...Je me présente, vu que personne ne semble vouloir le faire ici » en fustigeant Dean du regard  
« Je suis Lisa »  
« Enchanté...Zeke » en lui tendant la main qu’elle serra avec un sourire complice....  
Ils se sentaient tous les deux comme des étrangers, jugés et déjà condamnés.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Castiel pour apparaître...Pantalon noir et chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, son trench-coat à la main.  
« Salut » en souriant à Zeke qui lui sourit à son tour.

Lisa vit la mâchoire de Dean se contracter et ses yeux s’assombrir quand Zeke embrassa Castiel sur la joue.  
« On y va ? »  
« Je suis prêt »  
« Tu manges pas avec nous ? » Jewel s’avança la mine défaite  
« Pas ce soir ma puce » en s’approchant tandis que la petite leva le regard vers lui.  
« Mais demain on se fera une soirée pâtes au fromage...Ca te va ? » en lui souriant.  
« Promis ? » en le suppliant du regard.  
« Promis » en lui tapotant le bout du nez.  
« Trop bien » en dodelinant de la tête, les yeux pétillants.

« Cass...Faudrait penser à y aller...» l’interrompit Zeke. Dean tiqua au surnom.  
« J’arrive » il se pencha et embrassa Jewel qui s’accrocha à son cou désespérément.  
« Et bien ma puce ? » en l’écartant doucement, un peu inquiet.  
« Tu seras là pour l’école demain ? »  
« Bien sûr que je serais là...Où veux-tu que je sois?» en lui souriant tout en lui repoussant sa mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front.  
Dean jeta subrepticement un regard vers Zeke dont les yeux se voilèrent en même temps que lui ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un léger sourire, ce que n’évita pas de noter Lisa, légèrement à l’écart qui observait toute la scène à quelques pas d’eux.

« A demain, Chad »  
« A dem’in » tout en caressant Apache.  
« Tu seras encore debout quand je rentrerais ? » en se tournant vers Dean.  
« Ca dépendra de l’heure à laquelle tu comptes rentrer...Je suis crevé et j’ai énormément de boulot au garage...Je me la ferai pas tard »  
« Ah » avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.  
« Bonne soirée » en passant de Dean à Lisa.  
« Bonne soirée à vous aussi » répondit celle-ci.  
« Dean » en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
« A demain Cass » sourire effacé  
« Passe une bonne soirée » en lui tapant affectueusement la main sur le bras. Main dont il serra les doigts sur la chemise un court instant.  
« Merci » répondit Castiel, en tiquant devant le regard soudain fuyant de Dean.

Zeke baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Lisa sentit son cœur se tordre et lui faire mal à crever.  
Jewel avait rejoint son frère et lui prit la main...Il la serra dans la sienne en regardant sortir Zeke et Castiel, ce dernier leur lançant un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
Il y eut un long moment de silence où aucun ne sembla trouver le courage ni de bouger ni de parler.  
« Je vais prendre une douche » finit par laisser tomber Dean en se dirigeant vers l’escalier.  
« Viens Jew’ ... On va regarder les Simpson’s» en lui souriant tristement.  
« J’ai pas envie » boudeuse  
« Viens » en la tirant par la main.  
« Je vais terminer le diner » Lisa s’éloigna, le visage fermé...Il fallait qu’ils se parlent.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Zeke et Castiel passèrent la soirée dans un petit restaurant du nord de la ville...Sur les murs, une exposition de photos noir et blanc...C’était un de ses restaurants qui tentait de promouvoir de nouveaux artistes en leur permettant d’exposer leurs œuvres gratuitement...Seule une petite participation leur était demandé en cas de vente....  
Zeke semblait connaître le patron ce qui surprit Castiel...  
« Je pensais que tu étais nouveau ici ? » en regardant une photo de coucher de soleil sur le désert.  
« C’est le cas...Jimmy a un restaurant du même type à Seattle...C’est là que j’ai fait sa connaissance »  
« Un ancien amant ? » lui sourit taquin Castiel.  
« Non mais cela aurait pu l’être si il avait été gay, ce qui n’est pas le cas »  
« Hummm » continuant son tour...  
« Tu aimes ? » en se rapprochant  
« Quoi dont ? L’expo ? »  
« Quoi d’autre » rit Zeke.  
« Ca manque un peu d’originalité mais bon vu que je suis nul en photo » lui répondit Castiel dans un rire étouffé.  
« Cass » sur un ton qui amenait vers une question.  
« Zeke...Fais-moi plaisir veux-tu » l’interrompit Castiel.  
« Oui » un sourire plein d’espoir.  
« Ne m’appelle plus comme ça » en fixant une photo de femme nue de dos.  
« Oh pardon...Je pensais que... » en baissant la tête, visiblement blessé.  
« Tu voulais me dire quoi ? » en se tournant vers lui.  
« Qu’on pourrait peut-être s’installer....Je commence à avoir faim là, j’ai rien mangé depuis ce midi»  
« Moi non plus » lui sourit Castiel.

Jimmy les installa à une table au fond de la salle, un peu à l’écart...Castiel se sentait mal à l’aise...Il savait qu’il ne laissait pas son compagnon indifférent et il devait bien se l’avouer, il ne le laissait pas indifférent non plus. Mais il ne sentait pas prêt pour cela...  
Il sourit perdu dans ses pensées, le serait-il jamais d’ailleurs...  
Ce fut la main de Zeke sur la sienne qui le sortit de sa torpeur...Il retira la sienne un peu trop vivement.  
« Pardon » s’excusa Zeke.  
« Non ...C’est juste que tu m’as surpris, c’est tout » lui souriant maladroitement.  
« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

 

Il était déjà sorti 2 fois avec Zeke, et ce, en tout bien tout honneur...Pour leur première sortie, le lundi soir, il avait été invité, à la dernière minute, à une conférence littéraire sur Steinbeck que Zeke anima avec son professeur de tutorat...Soirée au cours de laquelle il s’était d’ailleurs profondément ennuyé mais où il fit la connaissance d’une jeune femme pleine d’humour qui sauva sa soirée... Madison était professeur d’anglais au Lycée Ford...Elle parsema la conférence de remarques acerbes qui finirent par les obliger à quitter la salle, foudroyés du regard par un vieux dandy sur le retour.

Ils s’étaient assis au bar à l’arrière de la salle louée pour la conférence....Et comme toujours la conversation dévia sur sa famille si ordinaire...Madison, accoudée au comptoir, tête dans le creux de sa main, l’écoutait...Il avait des yeux extraordinaires qui parlaient plus que les mots, elle en sourit.  
« Quoi ? » en tiquant.  
« Tu rayonnes quand tu parles d’eux....Je trouve ça touchant » en buvant à la paille son cocktail.  
« Tu devrais lui dire » en se redressant sur son tabouret.  
« Pardon ? » en reposant son verre de vin blanc qu’il faisait tourner entre ses doigts pendant qu’il parlait.  
« Ce Dean, là !...C’est évident que tu en pinces pour lui...Tu devrais lui dire »  
« Madison » tonna Castiel.  
« Bah quoi ? » en relevant un sourcil  
« C’est pas si simple » en baissant la tête.  
« Parce qu’il est étiqueté hétéro, c’est ça ? » en le regardant avec tendresse.  
« Je suis désolée de le dire mais si j’avais un ami qui se comportait comme ça avec moi, y a longtemps que j’aurais pigé qu’il y avait anguille sous roche »  
« Ce sont nos quelques minutes de conversation qui t’ont amené à cette conclusion-là ? » rit, amer, Castiel.  
« Non... Mon 2eme cocktail » en se mettant à rire.

La porte de la salle s’ouvrit, la conférence était finie.  
« Je devrais peut-être aller le rejoindre » en se relevant.  
« C’est ça oui...Fuis » en levant son verre pour le saluer.  
« Madison »  
« Oui ? »  
« Ca te dérange si je te demande ton numéro de téléphone....J’aimerais garder contact avec toi »  
« Oh c’est gentil ça...Oui bien sûr, ça me ferait plaisir de pouvoir continuer notre petite conversation imbibée...sobrement»  
Castiel se mit à rire en sortant son téléphone. Ils s’échangèrent leurs numéros en se promettant de se revoir.  
« Je serais curieuse de le rencontrer cet homme qui ravage ton petit cœur » en tapotant sa poitrine.  
« Il ravage rien du tout...Fais attention à toi » en pointant son verre.  
« T’inquiète...Mon mari vient me chercher » en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
« A bientôt ? »  
« A bientôt Castiel »  
Il s’éloigna et rejoint Zeke...  
Madison devint sa confidente par messagerie interposée...  
Ce que Dean avait fini par prendre pour des messages de Zeke n’étaient en fait que l’amitié naissante entre un professeur un peu frappa dingue et un informaticien perdu qui avait besoin d’un regard extérieur sur sa vie...

 

Ce fut précisément à elle qu’il envoya un message depuis les toilettes.  
« Il va falloir que je lui dise »  
« A qui ? Au futur ex-officiel ou au futur ex-officieux ? » il se mit à rire tout seul.  
« Madi...Je suis sérieux là »  
« Moi aussi chéri »  
« Tout est trop compliqué »  
« Tu es trop compliqué...Envoie-le chier » il fronça des sourcils  
« Une solution plus diplomate ? »  
« Dis-lui la vérité »  
« Je veux pas le blesser »  
« Plus longtemps tu attendras...Plus dur ça sera pour lui » Il soupira  
« Tu sais de quoi je parle » continua-t-elle  
« Oui » il effaça son message.  
« ok »  
« Va y champion et si jamais, je suis là »  
« Merci et désolé de t’ennuyer avec toutes mes histoires »  
« Fous le camp »  
Il sortit des toilettes en rangeant son téléphone... Il vivait dans le déni depuis 10 ans...Il ne voulait pas revivre cela une 2eme fois. Il ne voulait surtout pas le faire vivre à quelqu’un d’autre....Zeke ne méritait pas cela...  
Il le regarda de loin...Il l’attendait avant d’entamer le dessert déjà servi...Castiel soupira et s’avança mais ne trouva pas le courage de lui dire la vérité.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Lisa passa la soirée avec eux. L’ambiance était lourde et l’absence de Castiel pesait à l’évidence sur celle-ci....Dean mangeait sans entrain, lui d’ordinaire, toujours enclin à se ruer sur la nourriture...Chadwick et Jewel furent étrangement silencieux...  
Juste le bruit des couverts...  
« Et bien dit on...On peut pas dire que ça soit la folle ambiance ce soir » finit-elle par lancer en se levant pour débarrasser son assiette.  
« Désolé » Dean s’enfonça dans sa chaise en abandonnant son repas.  
« J’ai pas d’appétit ce soir....Je suis épuisé....Vivement dimanche » en s’étirant.  
« On peut sortir de table Pa’ » lança Chadwick  
Il opina de la tête...Il les regarda quitter la cuisine suivi d’Apache...

« Qu’est-ce que tu as Dean ? » en se rasseyant et tournant sa chaise vers lui.  
« Je te l’ai dit Lisa, je suis crevé » sur un ton irrité.  
« Ca pèse sur les enfants » lui fit-elle remarquer.  
« Ca n’a rien à voir...Je suis comme ça chaque année à cette période, ils le savent très bien»  
« C’est quoi alors ? »  
« Lisa...J’ai vraiment pas envie d’en parler pour le moment...J’ai mal de tête en plus » en se frottant les tempes du bout des doigts.  
Lisa se leva et se plaça derrière lui, elle lui enleva ses mains et le massa doucement.  
«Laisse-toi aller...Tu es tendu comme un élastique»  
Il soupira en se laissant faire, sentant ses muscles se détendre petit à petit.  
« Y a quoi entre Castiel et ce Zeke ? »  
Elle sentit Dean se crisper.  
« Pour le moment rien, à ce que je sache...Ils sont juste...potes » lança-t-il avec dépit tout en s’écartant des mains de Lisa.  
« Il ne le regarde pas comme un ami » en riant doucement  
« Lisa s’il te plaît...On pourrait éviter ce genre de conversation » visiblement irrité.  
« Quel genre de conversation? »  
« Du genre, vie privée de Cass » en se levant brusquement.  
« Ca te gêne pas quand on parle de Balty pourtant » en croisant les bras, sur la défensive.  
« Balty, c’est différent...Il fait partie de la famille...C’est pas pareil »  
« Et puis surtout, il n’est pas un danger potentiel pour celle-ci, LUI » siffla-t-elle  
« Pardon » en se tournant vers elle.  
« Tu m’as très bien comprise »  
« Je laisse tomber...Je suis trop fatigué pour me prendre la tête avec toi» en balançant la main pour mettre fin à la discussion.  
« Non, Dean...Je ne veux pas laisser tomber » en s’avançant vers lui et l’obligeant à se retourner en lui prenant le bras.  
« Mais enfin Lisa...Qu’est-ce qui te prend, bordel... » s’énerva Dean.  
« Ce qui me prend...» en plongeant droit dans ses yeux.  
« Dean...Tu t’es déjà demandé ce que tu ressentais vraiment pour Castiel ? »  
« Hein ? » en la repoussant, dubitatif.  
« Lisa, ça suffit maintenant »  
« Tu réalises que tu es incapable de vivre sans lui »  
« Il vit ici, je te signale...Il est le tuteur de mes gosses » en pointant le salon du doigt.  
« Et ça change quoi ? »  
« Bon tu sais quoi...Je vais aller me coucher et tu vas rentrer chez toi...On reparlera de ça demain parce que là, je suis crevé et je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...Et d’abord comment on en est arrivé à parler de ça d’ailleurs ?»

Il allait quitter la cuisine quand elle l’interpella.  
« A choisir entre nous deux, tu n’hésiterais pas une seule seconde » soupira-t-elle  
Dean se retourna le visage fermé et le regard plongé dans une colère froide....  
« Je le connais depuis 10 ans...Il est ce qu’il y a de plus important dans ma vie après mes gosses alors oui Lisa, je n’hésiterais pas une seule seconde et ce, même si je tiens énormément à toi »  
« Tu tiens à moi mais tu ne m’aimes pas » finit-elle par lui cracher, désespérée, au visage.  
Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien n’en sortit.  
« C’est bien ce que je pensais » en s’éloignant pour quitter la pièce.  
«Lisa » en lui attrapant la main.  
« Ne pars pas » en posant son front sur l’arrière de son crâne.  
« Tu pourras jamais m’aimer, Dean » la voix brisée.  
« Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? » en passant devant elle pour lui faire face  
« Je tiens à toi...Tu fais partie de ma vie »  
« Je fais partie de quelle vie ? Parce que je fais pas partie de celle-ci » en balayant la pièce de la main  
«...Ca je peux te le garantir...Tes enfants ne m’aiment pas et ne m’aimeront jamais...Tout comme ils n’aimeront jamais Zeke et tu sais pourquoi, Dean » sur un ton acerbe.  
Il la regarda, saisi.  
« Parce que pour eux, il n’y a pas de place pour quelqu’un d’autre ici...Parce que pour eux, y a toi et Castiel...Castiel et toi... Et rien d’autre »  
« Lisa, tu t’es écouté délirer là ? » en montant le ton.  
« Mon pauvre Dean...Le pire là-dedans, c’est toi.... Tu es incapable de voir la vérité même quand elle est juste face à toi » cracha-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Ca fait des mois que je t’écoute, que je te respire...Des semaines que je vous regarde vivre sans jamais avoir l’impression de faire partie de cette famille...Y a plus de place ici pour personne »  
Dean la regarda, perdue entre colère et résignation...Désillusion sur un amour à sens unique.  
« Ouvre les yeux...Tu es incapable d’aimer quelqu’un parce que tu te refuses à admettre l’évidence» en sortant de la cuisine.  
Il tiqua, la suivit dans le salon et la rattrapa en quelques pas en lui faisant face.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Lisa ? » les yeux froncés, creusant les siens.  
« Crache le morceau puisque tu en meurs d’envie » la voix dure et les traits figés.  
Elle recula d’un pas.  
« Tu vois pas...que tu l’aimes » lâcha-t-elle, puisant dans ses dernières forces.  
Dean en resta bouche bée puis elle vit son visage se détendre.  
« Mais tu es complètement folle ma parole» en s’esclaffant.  
Elle se vexa de plus belle.  
« C’est pour ça que tu me fais cette crise !...T’es jalouse de Cass ? » en se passant la main dans les cheveux tout en riant.  
« Tu crois quoi...que je suis...amoureux de lui » avec une mine de dégoût.  
« Je le crois pas, j’en suis sûre et je suis pas la seule ici à penser pareil... »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? » perdant son sourire.  
« Assieds-toi et prends le temps de réfléchir....Imagine ta vie sans lui »  
Le visage de Dean pâlit.  
« Et oui...Monsieur le gros macho viril en pince pour son copain homo...AH ! La bonne  
blague»  
« Ta gueule » en la pointant du doigt  
« Fous le camp...Casses-toi d’ici » hurla-t-il  
Lisa se mit à pleurer.  
« Le pire, c’est que je n’arrive même pas à t’en vouloir, je l’ai su dès le départ que c’était voué à l’échec notre histoire»  
Dean ferma les yeux pour retenir et sa colère et en même temps la boule qui commençait à se former dans son estomac, il la perdait...irrémédiablement.  
« Le jour où je t’ai dit que je t’aimais et que tu ne m’as pas répondu ...Le jour où tu m’as présenté à ta famille et que je l’ai vu...que je vous ai vu...J’ai su... » en essuyant ses larmes.  
« Lisa » murmura Dean.  
« Tais-toi » en levant sa main.  
« Tais-toi...Et fais-moi plaisir...Dis-le lui »  
« Lui dire quoi Lisa...Puisque je me tue de te dire que je ne l’aime pas » le regard suppliant dans le sien.  
« Pourquoi refuses-tu de l’admettre ? Tu as peur de quoi, d’aimer un homme ou simplement d’aimer à nouveau ?» faisant mine de s’en aller.  
« Lisa...Reste....Je m’excuse, j’ai été salaud...Laisse-moi une seconde chance »  
« Je t’en ai déjà laissé plus d’une, Dean et tu ne t’en es même pas rendu compte...Il n’y a jamais eu que cette famille pour toi....Il n’y aura jamais que TA famille, cette famille si peu ordinaire où je n’aurais jamais ma place »  
Elle s’approcha à quelques centimètres de lui.  
« Je t’aime Dean Winchester...mais je ne peux pas rivaliser avec l’amour d’un homme qui vit dans ton ombre depuis plus de 10 ans »  
« Quoi ? » dans un souffle.  
« Mon pauvre amour...Faut-il que tu sois aveugle à ce point » en lui caressant le visage de la main.  
« Adieu Dean... »  
« Lisa » en attrapant sa main et la tirant vers lui pour l’embrasser. Elle se laissa emporter une dernière fois. Il sentit sa main sur sa poitrine, elle le repoussa doucement. Posant son front, savourant son odeur une dernière fois.  
« Dis-le lui avant qu’il soit trop tard » en s’écartant sans un regard...Elle attrapa sa veste au passage et partit sans se retourner...

Dean resta au milieu du salon, hagard, ne comprenant rien à ce qu’il venait de se passer.  
Il tenta de remettre ses idées en place en essayant de remémorer comment ils en étaient arrivés là...  
Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et sentit sa poitrine se serrer et sa gorge se nouer.  
Il se laissa tomber sur les marches des escaliers et se mit à pleurer, silencieux...

Il sentit soudain un bras autour de son cou et puis une main sur sa cuisse.  
Il n’avait pas besoin de regarder....L’odeur de sa fille...La tête de son fils contre son épaule.  
Pourquoi leur cacher son chagrin, ils avaient dû tout entendre...Il se laissa aller à sa douleur pour la première fois devant ses enfants.  
La douleur d’avoir perdu Lisa mais surtout celle d’une évidence qui lui fit mal...Il allait peut-être perdre aussi Castiel...A cette simple pensée, son cœur se déchira et il s’effondra entre ses mains, coudes sur les genoux.  
Ils restèrent soudés ainsi plusieurs minutes quand Dean finit par reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.  
« Pardon les enfants...Je suis désolé »  
« C’est pas grave....Les papas aussi peuvent pleurer » lui lança Jewel en resserrant son étreinte.  
« Je vous aime tellement » en attirant sa fille sur ses genoux et rapprochant son fils  
« Je suis désolé papa » finit par murmurer Chadwick  
« C’est de notre faute...On n’a pas été assez gentil avec elle » en baissant le regard.  
« Vous avez été vous-même mais la prochaine fois, dites-le moi...Ne faites pas semblant »  
« On voulait que tu sois heureux » en relevant la tête.  
« Vous êtes mon bonheur...Si vous n’êtes pas heureux, je ne peux pas l’être...Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?»  
« Oui » en serrant son père plus fort.  
Jewel leva sa main et lui essuya ses dernières larmes, elle souffla sur ses doigts.  
C’était un geste de Castiel, un geste pour chasser le chagrin, un geste qu’il avait toujours fait avec les enfants.  
Il fixa la porte d’entrée...Et si Lisa avait raison ?  
Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, il lui avait fait promettre de rester avec eux pour cela, parce qu’il se sentait incapable d’avancer sans cet homme, cet ami qui avait pris tant de place dans leur vie...Dans sa vie...  
Etait-ce de l’amour ou une amitié trop particulière ?  
« Je n’aime pas ce Zeke » finit par laisser tomber Chadwick  
Dean eut un rire étouffé, en continuant à fixer la porte  
« Moi non plus » soupira-t-il « Mais on doit penser à Castiel...Il mérite d’être heureux » continua-t-il, peu convaincu par ses propres mots.  
« Toi aussi » soupira Chadwick en levant les yeux au plafond.  
« Quoi ? Moi aussi !»  
« C’est ce que Castiel nous a dit pour toi et Lisa... »  
« Vraiment ? » en souriant avec tendresse.  
« A part que lui était triste quand il a dit ça » continua Chadwick en se levant.  
« Merci mes anges »  
« Je t’aime Pa’ » lui lança son fils en grimpant les escaliers.  
« Moi aussi Papa, je t’aime mille fois plus » dit à son tour Jewel, en lui serrant le cou et l’embrassant.  
« File te coucher ma puce...Y a école demain »  
« Bonne nuit»

Il entendit les portes se fermer et le silence retomber sur la maison...Il aperçut Apache, assis près du canapé.  
« Viens...On va faire un tour....J’ai besoin de changer d’air » en se levant...  
Il se servit un verre de whisky et le but d’une traite...Le chien attendant sagement devant la porte....  
Dean s’en servit un 2eme puis finit par prendre la laisse...Il vida son verre et le posa sur la commode à l’entrée.  
« Me regarde pas comme ça...Fait froid dehors...Je me réchauffe » en enfilant sa veste et sortant.

 

Fin chapitre XV


	17. Il n'y aura jamais que lui

 

Pour leur 2eme sortie, Zeke avait invité Castiel le mercredi soir à l’avant-première d’« Othello » de Shakespeare...  
Pour ce dernier qui n’avait eu que rarement l’occasion d’assister à une pièce de théâtre ou même un concert, c’était là une opportunité dont il se saisit sans l’ombre d’une hésitation.

« Dean...Tu fais quelque chose mercredi soir ? » lança-t-il lors du petit déjeuner.  
« Non pourquoi ? »  
« Zeke m’a proposé d’aller voir une pièce »  
« Zeke ? » sur un ton plus acerbe qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.  
« C’est ton nouvel amoureux ? » lança Jewel en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
« Euh non...On est juste amis ma puce...»  
« Ca fait déjà quand même deux fois que vous sortez ensemble cette semaine...Lundi cette conférence-là maintenant Othello » ne put s’empêcher de lui faire remarquer Dean.  
« Oui mais ça veut rien dire...Tu sors bien avec Becky tous les 15 jours, c’est pas pour autant que...»  
« Dieu m’en préserve » le coupa Dean en levant les mains.  
« Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, je la zapperais... » en prenant son café.  
« Elle est gentille, je trouve » souligna Castiel.  
« Elle est pénible...Je rêve que Chuck finisse par la sauter et qu’elle me lâche la grappe »  
« Dean ! » en faisant les grands yeux tout en regardant les enfants.  
« Bah quoi ? Tu te rends pas compte du calvaire que je vis moi...Elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de tenter de me tripoter à la moindre occasion » en grimaçant de dégoût  
Les enfants se mirent à rire.  
« Pourquoi Chuck ne lui dit-il pas ce qu’il ressent pour elle enfin...Depuis le temps »  
« Il a peur de se prendre un râteau...Ce qui risque d’être le cas » lui répondit Dean, en faisant un clin d’œil.  
« C’est que dans le genre, je suis canon » tout sourire.  
« Et surtout très modeste » sourit à son tour Castiel.  
« Alors pour mercredi, je peux lui dire que c’est bon ? »  
Dean soupira en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise.  
« Va voir cette fichue pièce de théâtre si tu y tiens tant...Je m’occuperais des gosses...De toutes manières, je suis tellement crevé que je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part m’effondrer dans le fauteuil »  
« Merci Dean...Je te revaudrais ça quand tu en auras besoin de moi pour tes sorties avec  
Lisa »  
« OH MERDE » en se redressant.  
« Lisa...Ca fait deux jours qu’elle essaye de me contacter....Putain...Avec ce foutu boulot.... »  
Son téléphone sonna  
« Quand on parle du loup » lança Castiel.

Dean expira bruyamment en lui faisant non de la tête.  
« Salut Kevin »  
Castiel en profita pour chasser les enfants de la cuisine et commencer à débarrasser la table...  
« Non écoute Kevin....je sais mais là on est overbooké mec... » en se massant le cou.  
« Hmmm...Mouais...Je lui téléphonerai, je suis sûr qu’il nous donnera un coup de main.... »  
Il reprit sa tasse de café des mains de Castiel en lui indiquant du regard qu’elle était encore à moitié pleine  
« C’est froid » murmura ce dernier, Dean lui répondit d’un mouvement de tête qu’il s’en fichait.  
« Oui oui je suis là...Je t’entends...Toute la maison t’entend d’ailleurs, baisse d’un ton, tu vas finir par me péter un tympan » en soupirant.  
« Je téléphone à Bobby et je te dis quoi....mais en attendant préviens la cliente que rien n’est certain...On doit d’abord s’occuper des autres bagnoles là » en buvant une gorgée de café.  
Il grimaça...Castiel la le lui retira des mains, vida le café dans l’évier et lui en servit une nouvelle tasse.  
Dean le remercia d’un sourire.  
« J’arrive dans 30 minutes...Le temps de déposer les gosses à l’école et je suis là »  
Castiel se pointa du doigt pour signaler qu’il pouvait le faire.  
« T’es sûr ? »  
« Oui va...Je m’occupe des enfants »  
« Bon, Kevin...Je quitte la maison et j’arrive...Oui je sais... » en levant les yeux au ciel  
« Je lui téléphone dès que tu daigneras raccrocher...Merci...C’est ça oui » en fermant le clapet de son téléphone.  
« Désolé mec » en se levant.  
« Tu sais bien que ça me dérange pas...J’irais les conduire tous les matins cette semaine, ça te va ? »  
« Je t’adore » en lui tapant sur le haut du bras.  
« Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi » en sortant de la cuisine  
« Et moi dont » lui répondit Castiel tout en terminant de débarrasser la table.  
« DEAN...N’OUB... » trop tard la porte claqua  
« Lisa » dans un souffle.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ce fut sous la neige que s’annonça le mercredi...  
Dean était assis dans le fauteuil à regarder les informations quand on sonna.  
Chadwick alla ouvrir suivi du regard par Apache.  
« Salut » lança un Zeke tout sourire, tout en tapant ses chaussures contre le mur extérieur.  
« Salut » le laissant passer.  
Il s’approcha de Dean.  
« Bonsoir »  
« Salut » en ne décrochant pas son regard de l’écran.

Chadwick disparut dans la cuisine laissant Zeke planté au milieu du salon.  
« Tu peux t’asseoir tu sais...Mon fauteuil n’a encore mangé personne » lança Dean.  
« Merci » en retirant sa veste...Pour la 1er fois, Dean leva son regard sur lui, jambe croisée, talon et main posés sur son genou.  
Il s’était mis sur son 31 ce qui fit tiquer Dean.  
« Théâtre ce soir ? »  
« Oui...Othello »  
« Super » en faisant une grimace de dédain.  
« C’est un classique »  
« Je te fais confiance » en tournant à nouveau le regard vers l’écran.  
« Castiel n’est pas là ? »  
« Si si...Il s’occupe de Jew’ .... Elle veut terminer un puzzle...Il a plus de patience que moi pour ça »  
« J’ai remarqué qu’il aimait beaucoup les enfants »  
« Euh non pas vraiment » s’amusa Dean  
« Il aime que les miens...Il n’arrête pas de me le dire depuis 10 ans...Il ne veut pas de gosses d’ailleurs »  
« Oh » semblant surpris.  
« Un souci ? » regard en coin.  
« Non du tout... »  
« Ca raconte quoi ta pièce là ? » en tournant la tête vers lui tout en gardant un œil sur l’écran.  
« Une histoire de jalousie et de meurtre »  
« Ca m’a pas l’air marrant tout ça »  
« Non effectivement » se mit à rire Zeke...  
« Dean !...Je peux t’appeler Dean ? »  
« Bah oui pourquoi, tu comptais m’appeler Monsieur Winchester ? » en se redressant sur le fauteuil tout en décroisant sa jambe.  
« Est-ce que...Est-ce que Castiel a quelqu’un dans sa vie...Parce que chaque fois que j’aborde le sujet, il reste...vague »  
Le visage de Dean se ferma.  
« Y a Balty mais c’est pas vraiment ce qu’on peut appeler quelqu’un dans sa vie...En plus ils se voient de moins en moins depuis qu’il a le béguin pour son Cow-boy »  
« Vraiment ? » sincèrement étonné.  
« Vraiment....Comme quoi il n’est jamais trop tard pour trouver chaussure à son pied....Surtout que ce sacré Balty a, faut bien l’avouer, essayé tout le magasin avant » en riant avec tendresse.  
« Donc il est libre » en baissant la tête.  
Dean ne répondit pas...Il fixa longuement Zeke qui souriait un peu béat.  
« On va mettre les choses au point directement... Zekie »  
Ce dernier releva la tête surpris par le ton employé par Dean.  
« Je peux t’appeler Zekie...Humm » sourire en demi-teinte sur les lèvres.  
« Si tu veux oui » un peu sur la défensive.  
« Cass vient de passer une année plutôt difficile »  
Il sut au visage de Zeke que celui-ci n’était pas au courant, et étonnamment, il se sentit soulagé et content...Castiel ne lui avait rien dit...  
« Il est passé par ...enfin bref... » en effaçant les mots d’un geste de la main  
« Si tu veux t’engager sur cette voie là avec lui...Je te conseille d’y aller mollo...Castiel est un chic type et il est hors de question que je laisse quiconque lui faire du mal, tu m’as bien compris » en se penchant vers lui.  
« Ce n’était pas mon intention »  
« Ce ne sont jamais vos intentions » les traits tendus.  
« NOS intentions ? » l’interrogea du regard Zeke.  
« Rien laisse tomber... Fais gaffe, c’est tout...J’hésiterais pas à te refaire le portrait si il lui arrivait quoique ce soit à cause de toi...Capiche » en s’enfonçant à nouveau dans son fauteuil pour regarder la suite des informations.  
« Capiche » finit par laisser tomber un Zeke complètement perdu devant la réaction de Dean.  
« T’es plutôt vachement protecteur avec lui »  
« Je le suis avec toute ma famille...Mais Cass...Cass c’est juste différent...Alors fais attention à ne pas le blesser si tu veux pas qu’il t’arrive des bricoles...Okay ?...Ca me ferait chier de te dévier le pif...T’as l’air sympa » en s’étirant.  
« Tu veux une bière ? » en se levant.  
« Euh...Une...Une quoi ? »  
« Une bière mec...Tu sais la bouteille avec de la mousse là»  
« Oui merci » en se frottant nerveusement les mains sur son pantalon.  
« Je te ramène ça ....Cass devrait plus tarder »  
« Plus tarder ? »  
« Oui...Le puzzle...C’est chez Marissa, la petite copine de danse de Jew... » en disparaissant dans la cuisine.  
Zeke fixa le fauteuil vide.  
« Ca promet » tout en regardant sa montre.

 

Castiel arriva moins d’un quart d’heure après.  
« Papaaaaaaaaaaa » tout en sautant dans ses bras.  
« Salut ma puce...Alors ce puzzle ? »  
« Fini....Marissa va le coller sur un carton avec John et le pendre dans sa chambre »  
« Tu vois qu’elle a aimé ton cadeau » en lui souriant  
« Oui » en se tournant vers Zeke.  
« Bonj’ »  
« Bonjour »  
« Salut Zeke »  
« Cass » en se relevant et posant sa bière sur la table basse.  
Le visage de Dean se crispa, celui de Castiel aussi.  
« J’ai encore le temps de me changer ? »  
« Oui oui...C’est dans une heure....Je pensais qu’on pourrait aller boire un verre avant »  
« Pourquoi pas » lui répondit Castiel en grimpant les escaliers.  
« Donne-moi 5 minutes »  
« Table plutôt sur 15 » répliqua Dean avec un claquement de langue  
« DEAN...Je t’ai entendu »  
« Il a l’ouïe très fine...Fais gaffe» en haussant les épaules et vidant sa bière.  
« Bon...Si tu allais prendre ta douche mademoiselle hein...Le temps que je prépare le diner» en se tournant vers Jewel.  
« Je peux prendre un soda avant ? »  
« Mouais file et dis à ton frère d’aller promener Apache...Neige ou pas, il a voulu un chien, qu’il l’assume »  
« D’accord Papa » en courant vers la cuisine  
« Les gosses » en secouant la tête  
« Je les trouve géniaux »  
« Ils savent de qui tenir »  
« De moi » répliqua une voix dans son dos.  
« Wouah Cass...T’as battu un record mec...Moins de 2 minutes » en regardant sa montre et se retournant.  
« Je trouve plus ma chemise grise » en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Euh celle avec l’emblème dans le dos là » un peu gêné  
« DEAN » en croisant les bras  
« Elle traînait sur la malle à linge...J’avais pas le temps de chercher après une autre, j’ai pris la première sur le tas »  
« C’est ça oui... Et je dois te croire ? » en tiquant.  
« Elle est dans ma chambre si tu veux » faussement penaud.  
« En boule dans un coin, je suppose »  
« Euh » en tournant sa bouteille vide entre ses mains, baissant le regard.  
« Que tu piques mes chemises, je m’en fous Dean mais si tu pouvais ne fusse que les mettre de temps en temps dans la malle de linges sales hum» en décroisant les bras.  
« J’ai fait une machine hier...Tu peux prendre ma chemise bleue si tu veux » répliqua Dean.  
« Celle à carreaux ? »  
« Oui » en souriant  
« T’es pardonné alors » en riant devant sa mine déconfite.  
« Fais-moi plaisir de mettre la grise au lavage...J’en ai plus des masses qui soient encore en bonne état et celle-là, j’y tiens »  
« On t’a déjà dit 10 fois d’en acheter des nouvelles » en suivant Castiel jusqu’à la porte qui menait à la buanderie nouvellement aménagée.  
« Si tu avais plus de goût vestimentaire...Y aurait moins de soucis »  
« Il te gêne pas mes goûts vestimentaires quand il s’agit de piquer mes chemises » en descendant les marches.  
« Je te ferais remarquer qu’à part ta chemise grise, je n’touche pas à tes fringues » hurla Dean d’en haut.  
« Et mes T-shirt noir et blanc Nike ! »  
« MERDE CASS »  
Il sentit le regard de Zeke posé sur lui avec étonnement.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Rien...On dirait un vieux couple qui se crêpe le chignon » mi amusé mi triste.  
Dean se sentit rougir et détourna le regard.  
« Mouaih....LES GOSSES...Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? » en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ce jour-là, Zeke sut qu’il aurait bien du mal à trouver sa place dans la vie de Castiel. Elle était déjà toute entière remplie par Dean et ses enfants.  
Ce dernier les raccompagna jusqu’à la porte.  
« Bonne soirée les intellos » lança-t-il avec une pointe d’ironie un peu amère.  
« A ce soir Dean »  
« Si tu te la fais pas trop tard....Je suis mort et je vais pas t’attendre jusqu’à perpette »  
« Promis »  
Il les regarda s’éloigner avec un pincement au cœur...Castiel...  
« Non mais réveille- toi mec...Qu’est-ce qui te prend...T’es con » en se frottant les mains prises par le froid.  
« Tu parles tout seul papa ? » Chadwick partait promener Apache.  
« Je parle pas tout seul, je pense tout haut...C’est pas pareil »  
« Si tu le dis... »  
« Tu fais un aller-retour hein »  
« Promis » en se mettant à courir, Apache bondissant à ses côtés.  
« Chad ...Fais gaffe tu vas te casser la figure » l’invectiva Dean.  
« T’inquiète pas » en tournant et disparaissant derrière la palissade.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ce soir-là, il attendit Castiel dans le fauteuil et plus l’heure avançait, plus il sentit ses nerfs le lâcher...Il commençait à s’impatienter....Il commençait surtout à cogiter...  
Et si ce Zeke finissait par entrer dans sa vie et si Castiel finissait par l’aimer à son tour...  
« Nahhhh » en se secouant la tête.  
« Il n’est pas son genre » prenant à témoin Apache.  
Quel était son genre au fond ? Il n’avait jamais vu de photo de Michael mais d’après ce qu’il en savait, il était plutôt bel homme tout comme Balty d’ailleurs...  
Ce Zeke aussi était pas mal, enfin d’après son regard masculin...Il semblait rassembler tous les critères pour plaire...Grand, bien bâti, beau visage...Sympa aux premiers abords et puis il était loin d’être con....Professeur de littérature...  
Il sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac.  
« Un prof quoi ? » en soupirant  
« Pouvait pas tomber sur un crétin pas fini du genre soit beau mais ta gueule....Non fallait en plus que MONSIEUR tombe sur un intello »  
« T’es sûr que ça va papa ? » s’amusa son fils  
« Chad ? » en bondissant hors du canapé  
« T’es pas censé dormir toi ? » visiblement gêné.  
« J’avais soif »  
« Hummm »  
« Tu devrais faire gaffe tu sais...Ce sont les vieux qui parlent tout seuls»  
« Tu sais ce qu’il te dit le vieux »  
« Tu sais Pa’...Castiel » en s’arrêtant.  
« Quoi Castiel ? » sur la défensive  
« Il s’en fout que tu sois mécano »  
« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » en écarquillant les yeux.  
« Parce que tu seras toujours son préféré même si l’autre est plus intelligent »  
« Je t’demande pardon ? » la mâchoire tombante.  
« Laisse tomber » en repartant vers la cuisine.

Il resta debout à retourner la phrase dans tous les sens, Chadwick repassa l’air faussement innocent.  
« Bonne nuit Othello » en grimpant les marches tout en riant.  
« Othello ? »  
Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s’ouvrit.  
« Salut mon grand » lança Castiel tout en saluant Apache qui vint à sa rencontre.  
« Dean ? » étonné en l’apercevant encore debout.  
« Bah oui qui tu veux que ce soit d’autre »  
« Je pensais que tu serais déjà au lit »  
« Faut croire que non...Alors cette soirée ?»  
« Intéressante »  
« C’est tout ? »  
« Je n’ai pas aimé la mise en scène » en enlevant son trench-coat et ses boots remplies de neige.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait de si spéciale...Une pièce, ça reste une pièce »  
« Ils étaient tous déguisés en animaux...Je ne suis pas certain que Shakespeare aurait apprécié » en pendant son manteau à l’entrée.  
« En tous cas, moi j’ai pas aimé »  
« Et Zeke ? »  
« Il a trouvé cela...intéressant »  
« Vous...Vous » en baissant la tête  
« Vous allez vous revoir ? »  
« Il m’a invité au resto demain soir»  
« Waouuu...le grand jeu » la voix dépitée, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches  
« C’est un resto qui fait des expos....Pourquoi tu parles de grand jeu ? »  
« Euh Cass...Si un mec t’invite au resto, c’est qu’il a une petite idée derrière la tête tu vois »  
« Pardon ? » en tiquant.  
« Cass...Je pense que Zeke a un faible pour toi »  
« Oh » sincèrement étonné  
« Ah » continua-t-il  
« Tu comptes faire tout l’alphabet? » finit par rire Dean, devant la mine décomposée de son ami.  
« Va pas me dire que t’as rien vu venir quand même ?»  
« J’ai bien remarqué qu’il était un peu...»  
« Un peu ? » l’incitant à en dire plus.  
« Trop attentionné » en se grattant la nuque.  
« Et ? »  
« Je sais pas »  
« Tu es attiré par ce mec ?» tout en lui posant la question son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, il chercha son regard.  
« Peut-être » lui répondit-il avec franchise. « Je sais pas, j’avais pas envisagé les choses comme ça »  
« Rien ne t’oblige à le faire hein ? » la voix trop pressante, faisant relever les yeux de Castiel dans les siens.  
Dean se perdit dans leur bleu...  
« Merde » en décrochant son regard.  
« Que se passe-t-il Dean ? »  
« Rien mais je sais pas si tu as vu l’heure mais »  
« Tu as raison...Merci de m’avoir attendu et puis...Pour la petite discussion enrichissante »  
« Oui bon mais rien ne t’oblige à prendre ce que je t’ai dit au pied de la lettre hein...Après tout, j’y connais rien dans les relations gays et peut-être qu’il veut juste être ami avec toi »  
« Dean »  
« Quoi ? » un peu irrité  
« Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, j’aurais l’impression » suspendant sa phrase  
« Quoi ? » insista Dean  
« Que....Que tu es jaloux » en souriant, les yeux pétillants.  
« Mais n’importe quoi...Je m’inquiète pour toi, c’est tout...T’es mon meilleur ami, Cass...On peut pas dire que cette année a été super hein...Je veux pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose, c’est tout »  
« Quelque chose comme quoi ? Tomber amoureux ?»  
Le visage de Dean se décomposa et là, Castiel sut que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, il ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire.  
« T’inquiète Dean...Tu resteras toujours mon préféré »  
« Tu viens de dire quoi là ? » tiqua Dean, se souvenant des mots de son fils.  
« Rien va dormir....Demain est une longue journée »  
« CASS »  
« Bonne nuit»  
Il grimpa les marches suivi du regard par Dean.  
« Je deviens dingue...Faut que je dorme, j’ai des hallucinations...J’entends des voix »  
« DEAN...Tu parles tout seul » se mit à rire Castiel.  
« Je...je ...je deviens fou, c’est ça...Demain, je vais voir Lisa, je vais lui faire l’amour comme une bête et tout va rentrer dans l’ordre » en se frottant le visage  
« Faut que je dorme moi » en montant jusqu’à sa chambre.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Fichu jeudi de merde rumina Dean. Lisa était partie. Elle l’avait quitté et l’avait laissé là, rongé par les doutes...  
Apache à ses pieds, assis à la table de cuisine, Dean en était à sa 4eme bière sans compter les 2 whisky qu’il avait avalés avant de sortir le chien et que le contact avec le froid lui ait fait remonter dans le sang.  
« C’est n’importe quoi ? » en tournant sa bière sur la table.  
« Je n’aime pas Castiel » en interpellant le chien.  
« Je l’aime bien mais je ne l’aime pas... »  
Le chien s’assit et tiqua, oreilles dressées.  
« Tu me vois moi...Coucher avec lui...C’est juste... » il grimaça.  
« Dégueu quoi...Merde c’est Cass...Et puis je suis hétéro» essayant de s’en convaincre à coup de gorgées de bière.  
« C’est du délire... » en s’accoudant, enfouissant son front sous sa main droite, sa main gauche faisant tourner la bouteille sur la table.  
« Je peux pas être attiré par un mec quand même ?...Pas lui en plus »

« _Assieds-toi et prends le temps de réfléchir....Imagine ta vie sans lui_ »  
Les mots de Lisa lui revinrent comme un boomerang...  
« _Tu l’aimes_ »

« N’importe quoi » balançant violemment la bouteille à travers la pièce...Celle-ci alla se briser contre le frigo.  
Le chien se coucha apeuré sous la table.  
« C’est rien bonhomme...C’est rien...Je suis crevé...Je me fais des films tout seul » tout en le caressant pour le réconforter.  
« Faut nettoyer tout ça maintenant...C’est malin » en se levant tout en se retenant à la table.  
« Oula...Un peu pété Deano.... » Il ouvrit l’armoire sous l’évier et prit balai et ramassette.  
« Bouge pas de là surtout...Va pas te blesser avec les morceaux de verre »  
Il s’accroupit et se mit à tout ramasser.  
Il s’arrêta en soupirant.  
« Tessa ma chérie...J’ai besoin de toi là...Aide moi...Je suis perdu...complètement perdu...Tout était si simple quand tu étais là...Tu me manques » posant son front sur la porte du frigo.

 

Il en était à sa 5eme bière quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit...La voix de Castiel était étrangement froide et celle de Zeke semblait être désespérée...Et quelque peu énervée aussi.  
« Cass...Je t’en prie »  
« Arrête de m’appeler comme ça, Zeke »  
« Oh excuse-moi...Seul Monsieur Dean Winchester en a le privilège, j’oubliais » pesta-t-il, avec amertume.

Dean se leva et se colla contre le chambranle pour les écouter, faisant un signe au chien de ne pas bouger.

« Je te l’ai dit, je ne suis pas prêt...Mais tout est de ma faute...J’ai cru... »  
« Tu as cru quoi...Que je m’intéressais à toi pour quoi ? »  
« Je sais pas » visiblement exaspéré « Ecoute Zeke rentre chez toi....On reparlera de tout ça demain, tu veux »  
« Parler de quoi ? Tu m’as clairement fait comprendre que je n’aurais jamais ma place dans ta vie...Alors de quoi tu veux qu’on parle hein » de plus en plus énervé.  
« On pourrait rester ami ? On a plein de choses en commun, on... »  
« C’est pas ce que je veux »  
« Mais enfin Zeke, on ne se connaît même pas »  
« J’ai juste eu besoin de te voir pour savoir...Pourquoi attendre avant d’être sûr ?»  
« Je suis désolé si mon attitude a pu te faire penser que j’avais d’autre intérêt pour toi que celui de la simple amitié »  
« C’est à cause de lui n’est-ce pas ? » en s’avançant vers Castiel  
« Qui ? Balty ? Y a rien d’autre entre lui et moi qu’une profonde amitié...Je ne l’ai jamais aimé »  
« Je te parle pas de lui » le regard noir.  
« De qui...De » se sachant piégé.  
« T’as aucune chance avec lui...AUCUNE...Il en a rien à foutre de ton cul... » hurla-t-il.  
« Zeke » en jetant un œil vers les escaliers.  
« Ca suffit maintenant » le visage crispé. « Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer et de rentrer chez toi...On reparlera de tout ça quand tu auras repris tous tes esprits »  
« Il te baisera jamais....Rien que l’idée de te toucher doit le dégoûter » vociféra, rageur et blessé dans son amour naissant, Zeke.  
« LA FERME » hurla soudain Castiel en le repoussant. « LA FERME »  
Dean se tendit et s’apprêtait à intervenir quand la voix de Zeke le stoppa aussitôt.

« Il ne t’aimera jamais...Tu m’entends...JAMAIS...Il en a rien à foutre de toi, t’es juste son meilleur pote, celui qui s’occupe de ses gosses...Il a Lisa maintenant...Ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle ne vienne s’installer ici et ce jour-là, tu comprendras ta douleur »  
« Tais-toi » la voix brisée « Tais-toi....Zeke » la voix lasse, les larmes au bord des yeux.  
« Il t’aimera jamais mais moi...Moi je peux t’aimer, Castiel »  
Il s’approcha et lui souleva le menton  
« Moi je peux t’aimer pour ce que tu es vraiment »

Dean avait encaissé les mots comme autant de coups...Castiel l’aimait....  
Il ferma les yeux, tête appuyée sur le chambranle...  
Comment allait-il gérer tout ça...Décidément, il maudissait cette journée  
Il maudissait Balty d’avoir introduit cet homme dans leur vie.  
Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir le courage de nier ce qu’avait dit Zeke.  
L’idée même d’une relation avec un homme le révulsait...Ce n’était pas de l’homophobie, il le savait bien, c’était juste un rejet physique...  
Mais il ne voulait pas perdre Castiel, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, rien que l’idée même d’y penser lui était insupportable....  
Il se laissa glisser le long du chambranle, enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.  
Tout s’écroulait...

« Castiel »  
« Laisse-moi » siffla ce dernier en repoussant sa main. « Tu espérais quoi...Qu’en vomissant ta rancœur et ta jalousie, tu allais me briser.... AH » lança-t-il avec dédain  
« J’ai appris à vivre avec, et moi, cette douleur, ça fait pas une misérable petite semaine qu’elle me tue mais 10 ANS » en le repoussant avec violence  
« Alors ne viens pas me faire chier avec tes états d’âmes...Alors oui il ne m’aime pas, alors oui j’en crève mais je m’en fous...Parce que je vis avec lui...Parce qu’il m’aime à sa manière et que ça me suffit, tu comprends...Il n’y aura jamais que lui....ll a besoin de moi autant que moi, j’ai besoin de lui »  
« Il t’aimera jamais » répéta sans fin Zeke. « Tu préfères t’accrocher à des chimères plutôt que de tenter de vivre...T’es pathétique...Regarde-toi » en le toisant.  
« Tu peux pas t’empêcher d’espérer encore et toujours et quand bien même il te jetterait à la rue, tu y croirais encore...Ce mec a tout bouffé en toi »  
« Non...Ce mec comme tu dis, m’a sauvé....Cette famille m’a sauvé...Je suis heureux Zeke, tu peux comprendre le sens de ce mot-là, toi ?...Moi oui...La vie n’est pas toujours été juste avec nous mais on se bat et on vit...Comme une famille ordinaire...Oui, je sais, je suis pathétique d’aimer un homme qui ne pourra jamais m’aimer en retour mais tu sais quoi, je m’en fous...»  
« T’es un mec génial, Castiel...Tu mérites d’être aimé pour tout ce que tu es...Tu mérites d’être touché, d’être embrassé...Tu mérites de goûter au désir d’un homme qui t’aimerait en retour »  
« Zeke » en baissant la tête  
« Laisse-moi une chance d’être cet homme...S’il te plaît...Laisse-moi une place »  
« Il n’y a plus de place »

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se releva péniblement en tentant de ne pas céder.

« Laisse-moi une chance » en s’approchant de ses lèvres.  
Dans un geste désespéré, il les écrasa contre celles de Castiel qui tenta de le repousser...  
« ZEKE...NON »  
« Laisse-moi une chance » en tendant les mains vers son visage à nouveau mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par une main qui lui attrapa le poignet et lui tordit le bras dans le dos.  
« Il t’a dit NON...T’as besoin de sous-titre » lui murmura menaçant Dean à l’oreille.  
« LACHE-MOI » en se retournant furieux.  
Il s’écarta, Castiel avait reculé, poings serrés contre ses cuisses...Dean, debout devant lui, la veine de son front battant au rythme de son cœur.  
« Tu ne le mérites pas » lâcha dans un souffle Zeke en partant...La porte claqua violemment.  
Ce fut un long silence, lourd et pesant.

« AU LIT » hurla Dean en se tournant vers l’escalier où se tenaient Chadwick et Jewel. « TOUT DE SUITE »  
Il attendit que les portes se ferment et se tourna vers Castiel.  
« Ca va ? »  
« Ca ira oui...Merci » en baissant les yeux. « Tu es là depuis... »  
« Depuis le début Cass »  
Il le vit sourire tristement.  
« J’aurais voulu que tout soit différent »  
« Cass » en s’approchant.  
« Laisse-moi Dean...J’ai besoin d’être seul »

Il hésita un instant puis recula mais il revint sur ses pas.  
«Tu seras toujours Cass pour moi, tu sais...Ca changera rien pour moi de savoir que tu...que tu ...enfin tu sais quoi » en se frottant la nuque  
« Quoi Dean ?...De savoir que je t’aime, c’est ça » les yeux brillants. « De toute manière, ça ne changera pas grand-chose à ma vie ni à la tienne...hum »  
« Cass » la voix presque éteinte.  
« Après tout, tu as Lisa maintenant... » amer « Il viendra un jour où elle prendra toute la place »  
« Cass...C’est fini entre Lisa et moi » la voix brisée.  
« Pardon ? » en tiquant  
« On s’est disputé et elle m’a quitté » se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas craquer.  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
« A cause.... » il rit, fataliste « A cause de toi »  
« A cause de moi ? »  
« Il semblerait d’après elle que je serais...amoureux de toi»  
Les yeux de Castiel se perdirent dans les siens.  
« Mais je peux pas t’aimer Cass....Je peux pas...Tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Chutttt...» supplia Castiel en posant son index sur sa bouche.  
« S’il te plaît Dean...Ne dis plus rien»  
Il respira en fermant les yeux longuement  
« Je...Je vais partir »

Dean eut soudain l’impression que le sol se déroba sous ses pieds...Il sentit le froid envahir tout son corps, le tétanisant sur place, le rendant incapable de réagir.  
« T’as promis Cass » la voix cassée.  
« Je sais Dean mais....J’ai besoin de temps...J’ai besoin d’espace entre nous... »  
« NON...NON ...NON...Tu peux pas me laisser toi aussi » en lui attrapant les bras.« Tu peux pas m’abandonner » en le secouant.  
« Dean s’il te plaît...Lâche-moi »  
« JAMAIS »  
Il s’approcha de lui si près que Castiel sentit son haleine imbibée souffler sur sa bouche.  
« Je peux pas t’aimer comme tu le veux mais je peux au moins te montrer que je tiens à toi»  
« Dean » en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
« C’est tout ce que je peux t’offrir » en prenant son visage entre ses mains et l’embrassant.  
Chaste baiser écrasé par la force du désespoir sur ses lèvres.

Cela ne dura qu’une seconde mais pour Castiel cela parut durer une éternité...Dean s’éloigna doucement en rouvrant les yeux qu’il avait fermé au contact de sa bouche.  
« Ne me quitte pas » le regard fuyant...  
Il recula vivement, courut vers la porte, se saisit de sa veste et sortit dans un coup de vent.  
« Dean » en touchant ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts  
« DEAN » en courant à son tour mais déjà l’Impala disparaissait.  
« Dean » en s’appuyant dos au mur.

 

 


	18. Aujourd'hui est un autre jour

 

Le lendemain matin, Castiel se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner, reprenant la routine d’une vie qui semblait soudain lui avoir échappé....Il n’avait fini par trouver le sommeil que tard dans la nuit, épuisé plus que fatigué...  
Dean n’avait plus donné de signe de vie depuis sa fuite en avant...Tout en préparant le café, Castiel se repassa en boucle les évènements de la veille...Tout avait été dit ou presque...  
Il soupira en s’appuyant sur l’évier. Est-ce que leur relation allait survivre à cette nuit ? A ce geste qu’il avait tant espéré et dont maintenant il redoutait les conséquences...  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le museau humide d’Apache sur sa main  
« Tu as faim mon grand... » Il se pencha et le caressa.  
« Parfois je t’envie tu sais »  
Il ouvrit l’armoire, prit le sac de croquettes et remplit sa gamelle...Il le regarda manger avec un léger sourire, triste.

« Bonjour » lança une petite voix. Il se tourna vers Jewel qui n’avait visiblement pas beaucoup dormi non plus  
« Bonjour ma puce » en lui souriant, le regard lointain.  
Elle courut vers Castiel et se serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.  
Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux tout en la serrant à son tour.  
« Va t’asseoir...Je vais faire du pain perdu...Tu aimes ça hum ? »  
« Oui » en le regardant semblant attendre une réponse à une question qu’elle n’osa poser.

« Salut » lança, d’une voix un peu hésitante, Chadwick.  
« Bonjour mon grand....Pain perdu ce matin, ça te va ? »  
« Super merci » en s’asseyant.  
« Il est pas là Papa ? » s’étonna Jewel en rejoignant son frère.  
Castiel s’arrêta un instant puis reprit la cuisson du déjeuner.  
« Non.... »  
« Il est où ? »  
« Je ne sais pas ma puce » La voix au bord de la rupture.  
« Il a pas téléphoné ? » inquiète  
« Je suis sûr qu’il est au garage Jew’...Il a beaucoup de travail, tu sais ...Il sera là ce soir » répondit Chadwick, venant au secours de Castiel.  
« C’est vrai ? » en regardant méfiante son frère  
« Si je te le dis » lui servant son jus d’orange.  
Ils déjeunèrent dans le silence...Castiel ne mangea rien, se contentant d’un café...  
« Allez- vous préparer pour l’école mes anges »  
Les enfants quittèrent la cuisine sans un mot ni un regard vers lui.

Castiel sortit son téléphone et chercha un nom dans son répertoire...DEAN...

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Dean Winchester...Je ne suis pas là pour le moment mais laissez-moi un message et vos coordonnées et je vous recontacterais au plus vite »

« Dean...C’est moi...Où es-tu ? Rentre, je t’en prie...Les enfants sont inquiets...Je...Je suis inquiet.... »  
Il inspira profondément et prit le temps de poser ses mots.  
« A propos d’hier soir...Je...Je ne partirais pas Dean...Jamais...Je ne pourrais pas vous quitter, vous êtes tout pour moi....Et...Et pour ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous...Je...Je ne te demande rien...Je sais bien que rien ne pourra jamais exister, je l’ai toujours su, mais je sais que tu tiens à moi, assez que pour m’a... »  
Il soupira avant de reprendre, la voix mal assurée.  
« ...Je t’aime Dean...Je ne te le dirais plus, rassure-toi...On va tourner cette page et continuer à avancer...Ensemble...Comme si rien ne s’était passé....Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous...Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... Aujourd’hui est un autre jour, oublions hier... »  
Il raccrocha, resta quelques secondes perdu, vide et finit par se lever parce qu’il le fallait...  
Il regarda la neige qui avait recouvert le jardin d’une épaisse couche de poudreuse...  
Il sourit. Il faudrait en profiter pour faire un bonhomme de neige se surprit-il à penser...

 

Dean regarda longuement son téléphone et finit par écouter le message laissé sur son répondeur.  
Visage impassible, yeux fixés sur l’entrée du garage, il écoutait Castiel lui avouer une dernière fois qu’il l’aimait avant de retourner dans l’ombre de cet amour qu’il savait impossible.  
Il hésita un instant devant le message en suspens et ne l’effaça pas.  
Il sortit de l’Impala, s’enfonçant dans la neige en pestant...Il passa une heure à déblayer l’entrée...  
Suant, rageant, extériorisant sa peine et sa colère mais aussi cette frustration qui le rongeait...Tout pourrait être tellement plus simple si son corps acceptait ce que son cœur lui dictait...  
Mais c’était physique, il ne pouvait pas s’imaginer toucher le corps d’un autre homme, il n’en avait jamais eu l’envie ni le désir, et ce même si ce simple baiser chaste ne l’avait pas répugné comme il aurait pu le croire et surtout l’aurait voulu.  
Il s’appuya sur le manche de sa pelle....Ce n’était de toutes manières pas un vrai baiser se dit-il pour s’en convaincre...C’était juste la peur de le perdre et une manière, pas très intelligente il devait bien se l’avouer, de lui offrir un peu de ce rêve dans lequel il vivait depuis 10 ans.  
Il se demanda jusqu’à quel point il ne se mentait pas à lui-même mais chassa cette idée d’un revers de la main. Il ne pouvait pas aimer un homme...Même si...  
« Salut Boss...Déjà là ?» l’interrompit dans ses pensées, Kevin emmitouflé sous plusieurs couches de vêtements.  
Dean l’observa amusé, les yeux écarquillés devant sa tenue.  
« J’ai prêté ma voiture à ma sœur...Courses de Noel obligent » en balançant difficilement son bras tout en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« Parfois je me demande pourquoi j’ai quitté Hawaï ! » en ouvrant la porte sur le côté.  
« Avoue que la neige te manquait sous les tropiques »  
« Absolument pas » soupira-t-il en entrant  
« Je vais préparer du café, intéressé ? »  
« Plutôt oui...J’ai bientôt fini, j’arrive »  
Il sortit son téléphone.

 

Castiel regarda le message en souriant.  
« Suis au garage...Attendez moi pour souper...Aurais du retard »  
Il s’apprêtait à répondre quand un 2eme message arriva  
« Aujourd’hui est un autre jour »  
Il ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un pincement au cœur...Ce baiser resterait unique, il le savait...Il avait juste espéré...Comme toujours...En vain...  
« C’était papa ? » lança Jewel en fixant Castiel, regard figé sur l’écran de son téléphone.  
« Oui ma puce...» la gorge nouée.  
« Il est où ? »  
« Au garage» en relevant ses yeux humides dans les siens  
« Ton frère est prêt ? »  
« Oui » en opinant de la tête.  
« Mettez vos manteaux...J’arrive » en la repoussant doucement.  
« D’accord » en s’encourant suivi d’Apache.

Il pianota sur son clavier  
« Bonjour...on pourrait se voir aujourd’hui?»  
Quelques secondes...  
« A 1h...Café Carver...Tu connais ? »  
Il sourit tristement  
« Non »  
« A deux pas Lycée Ford »  
« Okay »  
« Ca va ? »  
Il soupira  
« Je ne crois pas»

« On est prêt Castiel » hurla Jewel depuis le salon  
Il rangea son téléphone, respira un grand coup pour retenir la peine qui lui tordait les entrailles et rejoignit les enfants....

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Tous s’engouffrèrent dans la voiture, le froid était piquant, les températures polaires....Castiel alluma le chauffage et sortit racler le givre sur son pare-brise.  
Il sentait le regard des enfants posé sur lui...Jewel collée à son frère pour se réchauffer...  
Quand il se rassit au volant, une douce chaleur envahissait déjà l’habitacle.  
« L’hiver va être rude cette année » en leur souriant au travers du rétroviseur.  
Il se mordit la lèvre.  
« Les enfants...A propos d’hier soir...Je suis désolé de vous avoir imposé tout ça...Je... »  
« Castiel » l’interrompit Chadwick.  
« Oui ? » en baissant son regard sur ses cuisses.  
« C’est pas grave, tu sais... »  
Il ne savait pas très bien à quelle partie de la dispute ou de la discussion Chadwick faisait référence mais il sourit sans pouvoir s’en empêcher...  
Son amour pour leur père leur avait été révélé au grand jour et cela n’avait pas l’air de les avoir perturbé, comme si pour eux, tout cela était déjà une évidence, contrairement à l’objet de cet amour qui visiblement, avait décidé volontairement d’effacer ses quelques minutes de sa mémoire.  
« On ne reparlera plus de cet incident ni maintenant ni jamais...Votre père et moi... » il se saisit de son volant comme pour trouver le courage de dire les mots qui se refusaient de sortir.  
« On a compris» fit l’écho d’une voix douce.  
Il leva les yeux dans le rétroviseur et croisa ceux remplis de tendresse de Chadwick.  
Il se mordilla la joue tout en démarrant.  
« Ce soir...Tout sera comme avant » en relevant la tête et démarrant.  
« Plus de Lisa ? Plus de Zeke alors » l’interrogea Jewel.  
« Non ma puce...Juste nous »  
« Chouette » tout sourire en tournant le regard vers l’extérieur.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, Castiel ayant coupé la radio qui n’émettait que des émissions brouillées par le mauvais temps.  
Arrivé devant l’école, Chadwick se tourna vers Castiel.  
« J’ai peut-être que presque 11 ans mais je... »  
Il attendit que sa sœur sorte et se pencha entre les sièges.  
« C’est pas juste »  
« Quoi dont mon grand ? » tête reposant sur son siège, regard distant.  
« C’est pas juste » se contenta-t-il de répéter.  
Il se tourna et l’embrassa vivement sur la tempe en s’enfuyant presque de la voiture pour échapper à la gêne qu’engendra en lui, son geste d’affection envers Castiel.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ce fut avec un soulagement non dissimulé que Dean vit la voiture de Bobby se garer à l’entrée du garage....Il avait été mécanicien dans le passé, avant de se décider à fuir la ville pour la campagne...Il avait gardé le goût du métier et n’hésitait pas à dépanner ses voisins fermiers ou comme aujourd’hui, Dean, quand celui-ci était trop débordé par le travail.  
Son garage marchait bien mais pas assez que pour engager plus de personnel...

«Bobby » en essuyant ses mains pleines de cambouis sur un vieux tissu anciennement blanc.  
« Merci d’être venu...Surtout avec un temps pareil »  
« De rien fiston...Tu sais bien que je fais ça avec plaisir » en lui tapant sur l’épaule.  
« Alors dis-moi »  
« Kevin est occupé sur une Camaro...J’ai encore une Toyota et une Ford que les proprios viennent rechercher demain....Elles sont prioritaires » tout en indiquant les voitures à Bobby qui ôta son manteau tout en le suivant.  
« Pour le reste...Y a la Peugeot au fond et les 2 Ford... »  
« Où est Franck ? »  
« En dépannage...Avec ce froid...Les moteurs souffrent et les batteries je t’dis pas »  
« Okay...Tu me sers un café et je me mets sur la Toyota..Ca te va ? »  
« Génial...Tu me sauves la mise Bobby »

« Salut » lança un Kevin, soucieux  
« Salut...Du fil à retordre ? »  
« Une vraie merde mais il n’est pas dit qu’une bagnole de petzouille va me tenir tête » en se mettant à rire.  
« Bon tu me l’offres ce café ou je dois me taper la Colombie pour me le faire servir ? » bougonna Bobby  
« Suis-moi » en lui poussant affectueusement l’épaule.

Dean buvait silencieusement sous l’œil perçant de Bobby.  
« Quoi ? » en reposant sa tasse.  
« Qu’est-ce que t’as fiston ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse....Tu as des cernes plus longues que mes bras»  
Dean se pencha sur son bureau, tête basse.  
« Lisa et moi avons rompu hier soir » dans un murmure  
« Merde...Je suis désolé mon grand »  
« Moi aussi » en soupirant.  
« Ca va aller ? »  
« Ca devra bien....Le boulot m’aide à ne pas y penser»  
« Comment on réagit les enfants ? »  
Dean se mit à rire, un peu dépité, sourire en coin.  
« Je vois » répondit Bobby, ne semblant pas vraiment étonné.  
« Et Castiel ? »  
A ses mots, il vit les doigts de Dean se crisper sur l’anse de sa tasse.  
« Je...Il...Rien » finit-il par lâcher dans un soupir.  
Il se ferma et Bobby sut que le sujet était clos. Il le fixa un long moment mais Dean resta silencieux.  
« Tu restes logé à la maison ce soir ? » brisant le silence.  
« Non....Jo m’a demandé de passer chez elle, on ne s’est plus vu depuis un petit bout de temps...Tu savais qu’elle avait un nouveau petit ami, toi ?» la mine renfrognée.  
« Elle m’en a touché un mot la dernière fois que je l’ai eu en ligne...Je crois qu’il s’appelle Vin ou Vince...Enfin un truc du genre »  
« Y fais quoi dans la vie ce Vin machin-truc-bidule là ? »  
« J’en sais rien Bobby » soupira Dean en se levant  
« Je te l’ai dit, elle m’en a juste touché un mot, sans s’étendre sur le sujet, tu la connais...Tu en auras la primeur ce soir »  
« Merci...Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me soulage» pestant en repoussant sa chaise  
« On a du boulot...Viens » lui lança Dean.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Madison l’attendait, plongée dans ce qu’il semblait être des corrections depuis quelques minutes, quand Castiel entra....  
Elle lui fit un signe de la main tout en refermant son dossier.  
« Bonjour Madi » un peu gêné  
« Bonjour Castiel » en lui souriant.  
« Je me sens complètement idiot » en enlevant son trench-coat....  
Il s’assit en remontant les manches de son pull gris chiné à col roulé.  
« Pourquoi ? » en posant ses avants bras sur la table et le fixant.  
« On se connaît à peine et... » en baissant la tête  
« Je m’excuse...Je n’aurais pas dû »  
« Pas dû quoi ? Me contacter ? »  
« Tu dois avoir d’autres choses à faire que d’écouter les lamentations d’un inconnu rencontré lors d’une soirée barbante » en soupirant.  
« D’abord, nous ne sommes plus vraiment des inconnus » en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
« Et puis non...Je n’ai rien d’autre à faire que d’écouter tes lamentations en déjeunant »  
Castiel étouffa un rire.  
Elle fit un signe au serveur  
« Je sais pas pour toi mais moi, je meurs de faim»  
« Oui ? » demanda le jeune serveur avec un grand sourire.  
« Vous avez des crêpes ? » en posant son menton sur sa main, bras accoudé, ce qui semblait être une posture habituelle chez elle.  
« Oui madame »  
« Parfait...Je prendrais des crêpes chantilly et un café s’il vous plaît » elle tourna son regard vers Castiel ne bougeant pas d’un pouce.  
« Et toi bel inconnu, tu prendras quoi ? »  
« Un café »  
« Juste un café ? » en écarquillant les yeux.  
« J’ai pas faim »  
« Ca sera 2 crêpes Chantilly et 2 cafés » en souriant au serveur.  
« Bien madame » en s’éloignant.  
« Madi » en dodelinant de la tête.  
« Et alors ses lamentations ? » en mettant sa 2ème main sous son menton tout en fixant Castiel qui avait les siennes croisées sous la table et le regard baissé.  
« Ce mec est un abruti fini » finit-elle par laisser tomber devant le silence de Castiel.  
Il tiqua  
« Pardon ? »  
« Tu serais hétéro...Je t’aurais déjà fichu dans mon lit et demandé en mariage par la même occasion...T’es vraiment trop chou »  
Castiel rougit  
« T’es mariée je te signale »  
« T’es gay je te signale » en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise  
« T’es probablement, avec mon mari ça va sans dire, le mec-inconnu le plus adorable que j’ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie d’imbibée...Et je persiste à penser que ton Dean est un abruti fini de pas voir la perle rare qu’il a sous les yeux »  
Castiel ne put s’empêcher de sourire...Madison était décidemment quelqu’un d’unique...  
Le serveur revint et les servit  
« Les cafés arrivent tout de suite »  
« A votre aise mon petit ange...On a un peu de temps devant nous...L’inconnu là » en pointant Castiel du doigt  
« ...n’a pas encore commencé ses lamentations »  
Le serveur sourit entre gêne et amusement d’avoir été pris à partie.  
« Alors » en prenant ses couverts, yeux brillants devant ses crêpes.

Castiel fit de même et sans réfléchir, parce qu’il se sentait en confiance avec elle, il lui raconta Zeke...Il lui raconta Dean...Il lui raconta ce geste qui le hantait...  
« C’est bien ce que je disais...Ce mec est un abruti » en conclut Madison en avalant une cuillère de chantilly.  
« Mais... » poursuivit-elle, en levant sa cuillère et la plongeant dans le café que venait enfin de leur ramener le serveur.  
«...Le fait qu’il t’ait embrassé est déjà significatif en soi et plutôt une bonne nouvelle » prenant un air concerné.  
« Il a juste compris en faisant ce geste qu’il ne pourrait jamais m’aimer...Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de significatif là-dedans » répliqua Castiel, le regard voilé.  
« Tu en connais beaucoup toi des mecs qui embrassent leur pote juste pour leur dire de rester ?....Si c’est le cas, préviens-moi que je fasse la queue»  
« Madi » soupira Castiel en repoussant son assiette à moitié pleine.  
« Tu manges plus ? » en lui pointant sa crêpe  
« J’ai plus faim »  
« Tu permets ? » dans un sourire bref  
« Pardon ?» Il n’eut pas le temps d’en dire plus qu’elle échangea son assiette vide avec la sienne.  
« Mon mari me trouve trop maigre...C’est l’occasion ou jamais de m’engraisser »  
« Tu es incroyable » se mit à rire doucement Castiel.  
« Et toi, tu es aussi abruti que ce Dean »  
« Merci » en croisant les bras.  
« T’a quel âge déjà ? »  
« Je pense pas te l’avoir déjà dit » regard taquin  
« A vue de nez...Je dirais pas plus de 35» fronçant les sourcils en le scrutant  
« Je vais sur mes 40 » finit-il par lâcher.  
« Permets-moi de te dire que tu ne les fais pas...Bon cela dit ça te rend pas moins con pour autant, surtout vu ton grand âge en plus» en se léchant les lèvres.  
« Tu me feras jamais croire qu’il t’a embrassé juste parce qu’il avait peur de te perdre...Une bonne accolade aurait suffi...Et je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit juste pour te faire plaisir après ta déclaration d’amour tonitruante »  
« Où veux-tu en venir ? »  
« Il l’a fait parce qu’il en avait envie...Point barre et je te garantis » en le pointant de sa fourchette  
«....que même si maintenant il le nie...Il arrivera un jour où il devra bien faire face à ses sentiments....et » en lui jetant un regard en coin  
«....avec ton beau minois collé à ses fesses toute la journée, je te garantis qu’il n’a pas fini de cogiter le bonhomme »  
« Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu viens de dire? » le regard perdu mais retrouvant un peu d’éclat.  
« Je me suis disputée plus d’une fois avec mes meilleures amies....Oui parce que j’ai pas l’air comme ça mais j’ai un sacré caractère de merde hein...Bref....Je me suis déjà disputée avec elles jusqu’au point de non-retour et je te jure, au grand jamais, que j’aurais jamais eu l’idée de leur foutre le patin du siècle juste pour les supplier de rester avec moi....Je réserve cela qu’à ma tendre moitié quand on se tape dessus à coup de poêle à frire... »  
Elle enfourna, à ses mots, la dernière part de crêpe, devant un Castiel, muet.  
« Tu as avalé ta langue, lamentation ?»  
« Même si ce que tu dis est vrai...Même si ce baiser... » tout en tournant sa tasse nerveusement sur son assiette.  
« Il ne franchira jamais le pas »  
« Lequel ? Celui d’une partie de jambes en l’air? » en élevant le ton, mettant dans l’embarras Castiel.  
« Mon chou...Quand ça commencera à lui titiller là où je pense » en lui faisant un nouveau clin d’œil  
« T’inquiète qu’il pensera à revoir sa copie »  
« Madi... » en regardant à gauche et à droite, mal à l’aise.  
« Désolée mais quand on parle cul...Ca m’émousse » lui murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.  
Elle se redressa et son visage prit un air plus sérieux.  
« Je ne sais pas si il franchira un jour le pas, je ne le connais pas et je ne suis ni gay ni bi, donc je ne peux pas juger d’une situation dans laquelle je ne suis pas....Alors peut-être que oui, il ne se sent pas capable de t’aimer de cette manière-là parce que physiquement il est resté coincé à la période du moyen-âge, et encore à cette époque...enfin bref » en grimaçant pour reprendre le cours de sa pensée.  
«...mais tu ne me feras jamais croire que ce baiser ne signifie rien pour lui...Il a peur de te perdre parce qu’il t’aime, c’est aussi simple que cela...Et ce baiser aussi chaste a-t-il pu être, il est venu de lui et pas de toi...Ce n’était pas un cri de désespoir Castiel....C’était un cri du cœur »  
Ce dernier plongea son regard dans sa tasse vide  
« Tu te rends compte du poids de ces mots ?» la voix brisée.  
« Je viens de te dire qu’il t’aimait oui et alors ? Je n’ai pas l’impression d’être la seule à l’avoir remarqué, dixit Lisa... Et je te signale que je ne l’ai même jamais rencontré ce fameux Dean et que tu es juste un presqu’inconnu qui vient de se lamenter pendant tout mon déjeuner crêpes alors si moi, avec si peu d’éléments, j’ai pu en arriver à cette conclusion-là mais qu’est –ce que cela doit être pour les gens qui vous connaissent depuis le début alors...» en croisant les bras.  
« Madi »  
« Castiel » en souriant.  
« Merci »  
« Y a pas de quoi bel inconnu » elle fit un signe au serveur pour la note  
« Pour la peine, c’est toi qui paie » en rangeant son dossier dans son sac.  
« Je dois filer...Je suis en retard l» en se levant et se battant avec son manteau.  
Elle se tourna vers Castiel et lui souleva le menton de l’index.  
« Tu n’as jamais été un inconnu pour moi...A partir du moment où j’ai croisé ses deux merveilleux océans, j’ai tout de suite su que tu étais quelqu’un de bien...Je ne sais pas si cet homme un jour t’aimera comme tu le mérites mais je reste une grande optimiste devant l’éternel...Alors ne perds pas espoir, ce baiser, ce n’était pas rien Castiel....Laisse-lui le temps de comprendre ce qu’il ressent pour toi et ce que ça implique» en lui souriant avec tendresse.  
Castiel attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne.  
« A bientôt » elle lui sourit en se penchant et l’embrassant sur le front  
« Tu auras remarqué que je suis pas désespérée au point de me ruer sur ta bouche sensuelle hein » en s’éloignant en courant.  
Le serveur posa la note devant Castiel qui resta encore quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il sortit son téléphone  
« Merci»  
« Il t’aime »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il était plongé au-dessus de ses casseroles quand il l’entendit rentrer...La voix de Jewel suivie de celle de Chadwick qui l’accueillirent, et puis ses pas qui se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.  
Il sentit tout son corps se mettre à trembler sans qu’il ne puisse rien faire pour l’en empêcher, rongé par l’angoisse.  
« Salut Cass » la voix rauque.  
« Hello Dean » en se retournant, mince sourire sur les lèvres.  
Ils n’arrivèrent pas à croiser leurs regards qui ne cessaient de se fuir.  
« Cass ? » en baissant la tête  
« Oui, Dean »  
« Ca va nous deux? » la voix tremblante et trop basse.  
Castiel s’appuya contre l’évier et le regarda. Dean, maladroit comme un enfant surpris en train de faire une bêtise, espérant le mot qui lui pardonne sa faute.  
« Oui Dean...Ca va nous deux» finit par lâcher Castiel, le cœur serré mais se rattachant aux mots de Madison. A l’espoir qu’ils avaient suscité en lui...  
« Super » la tête toujours basse.  
« Tu diras moins ça quand j’aurais fini le souper » en se retournant.  
« Tu fais quoi ? » en osant enfin lever le regard sur Castiel, de dos, face au fourneau.  
« Pâtes au fromage »  
« Tu rigoles...Je les adore tes pâtes colle forte » en riant, un peu forcé, un peu soulagé, un peu lâche surtout.  
« Quand tu auras fini de te foutre de ma façon de cuisiner» le menaçant du regard.  
Et là, enfin leurs yeux se croisèrent...Dean sentit un poids se poser sur son estomac tout en se noyant dans le bleu infini de ses yeux, ceux de cet ami qu’il savait l’aimer...  
« On mange quand ? » Jewel coupa le lien et Dean en profita pour reprendre pied.  
« Quand Castiel aura fini de massacrer les pâtes à coup de louche intersidérale »  
« Mets plutôt la table, Capitaine Kirk »  
« Wouah Cass, tu m’épates là» dans un rire franc, tout en faisant un clin d’œil à sa fille tout sourire de les voir ensemble, comme si de rien.  
« T’as vu ça Jewel...LA référence sortie du placard» en lui donnant un coup de coude  
« Comme quoi mes séances du vendredi ne sont pas si inutiles après tout » en ouvrant l’armoire et tendant les assiettes à sa fille.  
« On va regarder quoi ce soir Papa ? » en les posant sur la table.  
« Tarzan avec le grand Johnny....Kevin m’a prêté son coffret collector »  
« Mon dieu » soupira Castiel.  
« Arrête de râler tu vas adorer »  
« Je croyais que tu étais crevé ? » en se tournant vers lui.  
« Bobby nous a bien aidé...Encore une voiture et on aura bouclé la semaine en beauté... »  
« Ca tombe bien...J’aurais besoin de toi demain matin »  
« Ah bon ? »  
« Les cours de danse ne reprennent qu’en Janvier et Chad peut bien rater un cours de natation...Etant donné que mercredi prochain, je pars chez ma mère, j’aimerais bien qu’on fasse ça avant »  
Le visage de Dean se ferma, il pâlit.  
« Putain ta mère...J’l’avais oublié » d’un air dépité.  
« On va faire quoi Castiel ? » lança Jewel.  
« Surprise...Enfin je ne sais pas si elle va plaire à tout le monde mais bon... » en se tournant à nouveau vers ses pâtes.  
« Jew’ ....Va chercher ton frère, le souper est prêt »  
Elle fila droit dans le salon sans demander son reste.

 

« J’ai horreur des fêtes » bougonna Dean en mettant les couverts.  
« Tu devrais plutôt t’en réjouir....C’est l’occasion de vous retrouver tous en famille...Je suis sûr que Bobby attend ça avec impatience »  
« Connaissant Bobby, je suis sûr que non » sourit Dean  
«...Et puis la famille sans toi...C’est pas la famille » en ouvrant le frigo.  
« Je ne pars que 15 jours Dean »  
« Je sais mais c’est déjà de trop»  
Il eut alors comme un pincement violent au cœur craignant tout à coup, que Castiel ne revienne jamais.  
« Tu donneras de tes nouvelles hein Cass ? »  
« Comme je le fais chaque année, pourquoi ?» en posant un sous plat au milieu de la table  
« Pour rien...Fais pas attention...C’est juste une période qui me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs et.... »  
« Ca fera bientôt 3 ans »  
« En février » nota Dean  
« Parfois j’ai l’impression que c’était hier et d’autre fois, c’est presque intemporel » continua-t-il  
« Je sais...Je ressens la même chose...Mais la vie continue et Tessa n’aurait pas aimé qu’on se laisse aller et encore moins que tu fuies cette période des fêtes qu’elle aimait tant »  
« T’as raison » en posant le ketchup sur la table  
« T’as toujours raison d’ailleurs» dans un murmure.  
« Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire chez ta mère, à part fêter Noel ? »  
« Me faire chier comme chaque année » se mit à rire Castiel  
« Non mais je vais en profiter pour revoir mes potes de Lycée et dormir jusqu’à plus  
d’heure » se reprit-il  
« Veinard...Avec les gosses, je peux oublier ça moi »  
A ses mots, Chadwick et Jewel entrèrent bruyamment dans la cuisine...  
« Et bien qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? » tonna Dean.  
« Asseyez-vous les enfants... » lança Castiel en posant la casserole.  
« Ca sent bon en tous cas » huma Dean.  
Il se mit à les servir dans le silence.  
« Pa’ »  
« Oui Chad ? »  
Il fixa son fils qui regardait son assiette. Un silence qui en disait long.  
« Bon...Ecoutez les enfants...On va jouer franc jeu » en jetant un œil vers Castiel qui s’assit en ouvrant une cannette de soda.  
« Ce qu’il s’est passé hier » il respira plus profondément  
« Lisa...Zeke....Je sais que tout cela a chamboulé vos vies....Nos vies surtout » n’osant pas regarder vers Castiel.  
« Mais aujourd’hui, on est tous les 4...Ici, ensemble...Et rien d’autre n’a d’importance...Rien d’autre ne compte »  
« Toi et... » Chadwick leva le regard sur Castiel  
« Toi et Castiel ?»  
« Moi et Castiel ?» tout à coup mal à l’aise  
« Moi et Cass, on va bien...Ne vous inquiétez pas...On en a vu d’autres » dans un sourire un peu triste.  
« On est une famille et rien, ni personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer »  
Castiel tourna les yeux vers Dean et croisa les siens avant que celui-ci ne finisse par les baisser.  
« Bon appétit » lança Castiel.  
Les enfants s’amusèrent à jouer avec les fils de fromage qui s’étiraient de leur assiette jusqu’à leur bouche.  
Dean en fit de même devant le regard amusé de Castiel.

 

Ils terminèrent la soirée devant « Tarzan, l’homme singe » et personne n’y trouva rien à redire...  
Dean et Castiel l’un à côté de l’autre, bol de pop-corn au milieu du fauteuil, séparation invisible, espace personnel qu’ils s’imposaient, inconsciemment ou pas.  
Chadwick appuyé sur les jambes de son père, Jewel sur celles de Castiel.  
Apache couché de tout son long devant la table basse.  
Une soirée normale pour une famille plus tout à fait si ordinaire...

Ce soir-là, Dean ne trouva pas le sommeil.  
Ce soir-là, Castiel fixa longuement le plafond de sa chambre.  
Hantés par un baiser qui avait tout changé entre eux...

Fin chapitre XVII


	19. Une infranchissable excuse

 

Quand ils se levèrent ce samedi matin-là, le petit déjeuner était déjà dressé mais Castiel, lui, était introuvable. Il n’y aurait eu un petit mot au centre de la table, Dean en aurait décroché son téléphone dans la minute...  
« _Déjeunez -sans moi...J’arrive...Castiel_ »  
« Il est où ? » lança Jewel en caressant Apache.  
« Ca doit avoir rapport avec sa fameuse surprise je suppose » lui répondit Dean en se servant un café.  
« Je vais pas à la natation aujourd’hui ? » l’interrogea Chadwick en s’asseyant.  
« Non mon grand...Castiel a demandé à ce qu’on soit tous là ce matin et on va lui faire ce petit plaisir hum »  
«Je vais téléphoner à Ty pour lui dire que je viens pas» en se servant un verre de lait.  
« Je vais faire pareil avec Kevin » en s’asseyant.  
« Je l’entends déjà râler jusqu’ici » en levant les yeux au plafond.  
Ils déjeunèrent dans le calme, à coup de regard et de sourires distraits.  
« Ca va Pa’ ? » finit par laisser tomber son fils.  
« Oui...Ca va aller fiston » en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
Soudain, Apache se releva et courut vers le salon...Quelqu’un essayait vainement d’ouvrir la porte.  
« Bougez pas d’ici » ordonna-t-il à ses enfants, le visage tendu.

Quand il arriva à hauteur de porte, celle-ci s’ouvrit sur un énorme sapin.  
« Mais...Mais qu’est -ce que...Putain... » les mains sur les hanches.  
« Ca te dérangerait pas de venir m’aider s’il te plait ? » lança un Castiel invisible, le souffle court.  
« Mais enfin Cass c’est quoi ce bordel ? » en attrapant le sommet de l’arbre qui devait faire pas loin des 2 mètres.  
Ce fut le moment que choisirent les enfants pour faire leur apparition. Le sourire qui éclaira leur visage fit ravaler ses mots à Dean.  
« Un sapin » sauta de joie Jewel  
Apparu enfin Castiel, étriqué dans sa veste d’hiver, bonnet en laine enfoncé sur ses oreilles.  
Il entra en tenant le pied de l’arbre.  
« Alors ? Elle vous plait ma surprise » le regard en coin, les joues rougies par l’effort.  
« Mais trooooop » hurla de plus belle Jewel.  
« Chad ? »  
« Génial » en lui souriant, béat.  
« On le met où ? » finit par lancer Dean.  
« Là-baaaas « s’excita Jewel en montrant le coin télé.  
« Va pour là-baaaas....Putain Apache....Barres toi »  
Ce dernier courrait autour des deux hommes en aboyant.  
« Chad, la porte...On se les gèle ici » lança Dean.  
« Laisses ouvert...J’ai pas fini » répliqua aussitôt Castiel  
« Quoi ? » lança Dean, en écarquillant les yeux.  
« Chad, viens aider ton père, je vais chercher le reste dans la voiture»

Il disparut et revint quelques secondes après...Entretemps le sapin avait trouvé sa place devant les regards illuminés des enfants.  
C’était le premier sapin à franchir la porte de la maison depuis leur emménagement...  
Dans le souvenir de Tessa et le fait de passer les fêtes chez Bobby, jamais Dean ne s’était imaginer que cela aurait pu manquer aux enfants, ceux-ci n’en avaient jamais fait mention devant leur père et honnêtement ce dernier n’avait pas cherché à savoir non plus...  
Sur le coup, tout en regardant le sapin, il se dit qu’il avait été égoïste dans son chagrin...  
Le dernier Noel en famille, Tessa était en phase terminale et Dean n’en gardait que cette image, il en oublia ces autres années où ils partagèrent ses moments ensemble...C’était la fête préférée de sa femme...La préférée des enfants aussi.  
Il sourit...Castiel...

« Quelqu’un pour m’aider ? » les bras charges de sac et d’un carton.  
« C’est quoi ? » Jewel courut vers Castiel.  
« Un sapin sans décoration, ce n’est pas un sapin » en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
« Bon, j’ai dû prendre ce qu’il restait en magasin...Alors on fera avec » en lâchant un sac et donnant la boîte à Chadwick.  
Il referma la porte et enleva veste et bonnet pendant que les enfants s’extasiaient devant les garnitures qu’ils déballaient...  
« Oh regarde Papa...Les rennes du Père Noel » Jewel ne tenait plus en place.  
« Je vous laisse faire les gosses....Amusez-vous »  
Ils ne lui accordèrent aucun regard tout à leur joie d’enfant....  
L’esprit de Noel avait fait son retour et Dean pour la première fois depuis longtemps n’en ressentit aucune tristesse.  
Il s’approcha de Castiel et le regarda longuement se battre avec ses boots remplies de neige.  
Ce dernier finit par sentir sa présence.  
« Merci » en lui souriant les yeux emplis d’une tendresse qu’il ne pouvait lui dissimuler.  
Il s’approcha et le serra dans ses bras.  
« Dean !» étonné par son geste, Castiel en lâcha sa chaussure.  
« J’en conclus que ma surprise vous a plu? » en lui tapant dans le dos.  
« Regardes les » en s’écartant tout en gardant son bras autour des épaules de son ami et se tournant vers ses enfants.  
« Et toi Dean ? »  
« Moi ça va » sans le regarder  
« Ca va aller» en souriant.  
« Viens...Laissons- les se débrouiller » en s’écartant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
Castiel resta un instant à observer les enfants se chamailler sur le choix des décorations sous le regard curieux d’Apache.  
Il rejoignit Dean dans la cuisine, il avait besoin de quelque chose de chaud pour se réchauffer...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

La décoration ne fut pas très orthodoxe et quelque peu désordonnée mais les enfants en étaient trop heureux et fiers que pour s’en rendre compte, le regard dubitatif de leur père ne les fit même pas tiquer.  
Au sommet du sapin, un ange qui tanguait dangereusement vers l’arrière.  
« Bon...Si on voyait à quoi il ressemblait éclairé votre chef d’œuvre » les taquina Dean.  
Castiel assis sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil, tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant la joie impatiente des enfants.  
Ils regardèrent silencieux, les lampes s’éteindre et s’allumer au rythme d’une chanson de Noel au son perçant les oreilles.  
« C’est le plus beau sapin de Noel que j’ai jamais vu » lança Jewel en se serrant contre son frère qui la serra à son tour.  
« Oui mais il manque quelque chose » fit remarquer Dean, sourire effacé.  
« Je reviens » en s’éloignant suivi du regard par Castiel qui le vit disparaitre dans la cuisine. Une porte qui grince, leur indiqua qu’il était descendu dans la cave.

« Ca vous dirait de faire un bonhomme de neige après le déjeuner ? » lança distraitement Castiel, tête basse, presque gêné.  
« Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige ? » lança sur un ton amusé Chadwick  
« J’ai l’air d’un vieux con, c’est ça? » relevant un sourcil interrogateur sur lui.  
« Ca serait génial » répliqua-t-il aussitôt.  
« Super» en buvant son chocolat.

Dean apparut enfin, une petite boite en carton dans les mains, le regard légèrement voilé.  
« Il manque quelque chose à votre sapin » en tendant la boite à son fils.  
« C’est quoi ? » en la prenant.  
« Cela appartenait à votre mère...J’ai pas...J’ai pas su m’en séparer » en se frottant la nuque.  
Chadwick rejoint sa sœur près de l’arbre, et assis, ils ouvrirent la boite en silence.  
« La crèche » laissa tomber l’ainé, la voix tremblante.  
« Oh c’qu’elle est belle » s’émerveilla Jewel en n’osant pas la toucher.  
Tessa l’avait gardé précieusement toutes ses années, cette crèche était passé de génération en génération durant presqu’un siècle...Une petite grange en bois et des personnages en porcelaine...  
Tessa était quelqu’un de très traditionnelle quand il s’agissait des fêtes, Dean avait parfois tendance à l’oublier, délibérément pour ne pas s’obliger à suivre sa voie et se souvenir d’elle et de son absence, mais la vie était ainsi faite qu’elle plaçait sur votre route des êtres d’exception qui ne remplaçaient pas ces absents mais remplissaient le vide qu’ils avaient laissé...  
Ses enfants, Oncle Bobby, Jo, Balty, Kevin, Franck, Chuck et même Becky...Il en sourit en y pensant...  
Il leva le regard sur Castiel...et puis lui...Cet homme qui l’aimait sans espoir de retour, cet homme tellement important dans leur vie...Dans sa vie...  
La vérité était là, devant lui...  
Cet homme, il l’aimait, à sa manière...  
Castiel sourit avec tendresse en regardant les enfants et cela lui fit mal...Mal pour lui, mal pour eux...Mal de ne pas l’aimer assez que pour pouvoir vaincre ses appréhensions et cette distance physique qui lui semblait infranchissable.  
Mal parce qu’il avait cette putain de peur qui lui brûlait les entrailles...Cette peur de le perdre qui le tuait.  
Il aimait leur amitié si particulière, cette sécurité étrange et ambigüe...Il ne pouvait pas lui donner plus...C’était tellement égoïste comme attitude mais c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait lui offrir.  
Castiel en restant, avait donné son accord tacite pour continuer à vivre avec cet étrange lien qui les unissait.  
Ils étaient chacun la drogue de l’autre...

Castiel se tourna et croisa le regard de Dean posé sur lui. Une douce chaleur lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il lui sourit et crut voir Dean rougir avant d’aller rejoindre les enfants qui plaçaient la crèche.  
« Le petit Jésus reste dans la boite.... » en le reprenant des mains de Jewel.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Il lui repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui lui tomba sur le front du bout du doigt  
« Parce qu’il n’est pas encore né ma puce...On le mettra dans la crèche le soir de Noel »  
« Mais on sera chez Oncle Bobby »  
« Et bien on le mettre quand on rentrera »  
« Mais Noel sera fini alors » en boudant.  
« La crèche restera jusqu’à l’épiphanie...Tu auras plus que le temps de le placer, le petit Jésus hum » en lui caressant la joue.  
« Oui » lui sourit-elle.  
« Bon si vous alliez vous habiller les gosses « en se relevant.  
« Je vous signale qu’il va être 11h et que vous êtes toujours en pyjama »

Il les regarda filer dans les escaliers et soupira d’aise.  
« Je crois qu’ils ne sont pas prêt d’oublier cette journée » en souriant.  
« Moi non plus » se mit à rire Castiel.  
« Quelle course » en se levant du fauteuil.  
« Merci mec...Vraiment » restant de dos.  
« Dis- toi que ça me fait autant plaisir qu’à vous...Vous êtes la famille que je n’ai jamais eu...Ils sont les enfants que je n’ai jamais été...A travers vous, j’existe »  
« ON existe » rectifia Dean, d’une voix basse.  
Castiel ne répondit pas, ne sachant comment interpréter la réponse de Dean...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean prépara des pancakes et tous se retrouvèrent autour de la table pour déjeuner en famille.  
Il ne pouvait pas nier que cela lui avait manqué ses derniers temps et même si penser à Lisa lui faisait encore mal, il savait que leur relation était vouée à l’échec même si il avait voulu y croire. Se réveiller entre les bras d’une femme, se sentir aimer, pouvoir s’abandonner quelques instants en oubliant les soucis du quotidien, il devait bien se l’avouer, cela lui avait manqué, la chaleur d’un corps, le partage...Il en avait ressenti le vide et avait cru le combler avec Lisa, ce qui fut le cas, un temps...  
Mais quand elle lui avait dit je t’aime, il l’avait regardé et comprit qu’il ne pourrait jamais lui dire ses mots en retour...Le visage de Tessa lui revenait comme un fantôme d’hier...  
Et depuis, d’étranges yeux bleus se mêlèrent à ses rêves du passé...

Il retourna les crêpes en soupirant, il avait beau vouloir faire comme si de rien n’était, le fait était là, il avait embrassé son ami et cela avait tout changé entre eux même si ils essayaient, maladroitement d’ailleurs, de faire comme si rien ne s’était jamais passé.  
La tension invisible, la chaleur sur ses joues quand il croisait son regard....Il soupira....  
Quelle merde !  
« Dean ...Ca va ? » s’inquiéta justement l’objet de ses pensées.  
« C’est rien...Juste un petit coup de fatigue...Ca va passer »  
« Dis- toi que ce soir, tu es en vacances pour 15 jours...Tu vas pouvoir enfin te reposer » en s’approchant pour prendre les premiers panecakes empilés sur une assiette  
« Allez viens » en prenant le plat tout en lui donnant un petit coup de coude complice.

Le tout noyé dans le sirop d’érable, ils déjeunèrent en écoutant les enfants se souvenir de leur dernier Noel chez Bobby et se mettre à faire leurs listes de cadeaux....  
« Mollo les gosses, le Père Noel n’a qu’un seul traineau et pas que vous comme clients » tiqua Dean, devant leurs listes impressionnantes.  
« Tu veux quoi toi Papa ? » l’interrogea Jewel.  
« Rien...J’ai déjà tout ce qu’il me faut » en les regardant un à un.  
« Papaaaaa » insista Jewel en croisant les bras, boudeuse.  
« Honnêtement ma puce, je n’ai besoin de rien » en avalant un quart de panecake.  
« Et toi Castiel ? » en se tournant vers lui, accoudée sur la table.  
« Pareille ma puce » en prenant sa tasse.  
Elle soupira prenant une mine désespérée, Castiel ne put s’empêcher d’en rire et Dean de le regarder.  
« De nouvelles chemises » lança-t-il, distraitement  
« Elles sont très bien mes chemises et je n’en aurais pas besoin de nouvelles si tu me les piquais pas toutes» en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise tout en le regardant dévorer ses crêpes.  
« Tu vas pas revenir avec ça quand même? » lançant Dean, l’oeil en coin.  
« Je te signale que c’est toi qui a commencé »  
Chadwick se tourna vers sa sœur...Un sourire partagé...  
Le déjeuner se termina entre Dean et Castiel se disputant gentiment pour des broutilles et les enfants ne pouvant s’empêcher d’en rire...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean enfila son manteau tout en regardant Castiel se démener avec Apache qui refusait obstinément de lâcher son bâton.  
« Comment tu veux que je te le lances si me le rends pas » pesta-t-il contre le chien qui grognait tout en tirant de toutes ses forces, secouant Castiel de droite à gauche.  
Déboulèrent dans la cuisine les enfants emmitouflés de la tête aux pieds...  
« Tu viens Papa » lança Jewel en mettant son 2eme gant.  
« J’arrive » en regardant ses enfants s’enfoncer dans les 20 cm de poudreuse et hurler de rire.  
Le chien lâcha son bâton pour les rejoindre en aboyant laissant Castiel planté l’air hébété au milieu du jardin.

Evidemment rien ne passa comme prévu...A peine la base du bonhomme bien tassé qu’Apache se rua dessus et se mit à la gratter de toutes ses forces.  
« Le chien » hurla Castiel en le repoussant  
« NON » en le pointant du doigt. Il s’assit tout penaud.  
« Tu peux pas » en rassemblant la neige avec l’aide de Chadwick.  
Dean aidé par Jewel préparait la boule qui servirait de tronc au bonhomme.  
Apache s’éloigna, bâton dans la gueule et les observa de loin tout en le rongeant.

Le tronc une fois placé, il ne restait plus que la tête.  
« On va mettre un bout de bois, histoire que ça tienne » lança Dean en fouillant du regard le jardin...Il se dirigea vers le fond et cassa une branche du cerisier du voisin qui dépassait.  
« Dean » chuchota Castiel en lui faisant des grands signes.  
« Bah quoi ? Ca dépasse dans NOTRE jardin donc j’ai le droit d’en faire ce que je veux » en revenant sur ses pas.  
Il l’enfonça d’un coup dans le tronc  
« Voilà » tout sourire.  
La boule se fendit en deux et tomba devant le visage dépité des enfants et de Castiel.  
« Voilà » répliqua aussitôt celui-ci en indiquant les dégâts de la main puis croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Tout en pestant, Dean refit la boule.  
« Manque plus que la tête » en faisant un clin d’œil moqueur vers Castiel.

Moins de 2 minutes après le bonhomme était fini, se dressant sur son mètre 70.  
« Manque le chapeau, l’écharpe et le balai » nota Castiel, sourire enfantin sur le visage.  
« Et si on changeait un peu » lança Dean.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » sur un ton un peu triste.  
« Prends pas cette mine de déterrer...Attends de voir avant » en lui tapant sur le bras.  
« Je reviens...En attendant » il fouilla sa poche et lança une petite boite en plastique à Chadwick.  
« Mettez- lui des yeux et une bouche à ce bonhomme » Il rentra sans demander son reste.  
« Faut toujours qu’il en fasse qu’à sa tête » maugréa dans sa barbe Castiel.

Dean revint quelques minutes après, son stetson en main ainsi que son bandana et ce qui semblait être...Une banane...  
« Dean ? » l’interrogea Castiel en fixant celle-ci  
« J’ai pas trouvé de revolver sous mon oreiller alors....Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes » tout sourire.  
Il s’approcha, plaça le chapeau sur la tête du bonhomme en glissant la lanière à l’avant.  
Il dut enfoncer le bandana dans le bonhomme, trop court pour en faire le tour.  
Il planta la banane sur la base de son tronc ne laissant apparaitre que le bout arrondi.  
I recula et admira son œuvre sous l’œil incrédule de ses enfants et de Castiel.  
« Alors ? » en enfonçant son bonnet, sourire de gosse sur les lèvres.  
« J’adore » lança Chadwick  
« C’est rigolo » continua sa sœur en se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer.  
« Cass ? » en ne détachant pas son regard du Cow- boy en neige.  
« Ton chapeau ? »  
« Bah quoi ?...Il devrait pouvoir supporter quelques jours de neige quand même, au prix où je l’ai payé » en levant un sourcil.  
« Alors ? » en se tournant vers lui  
« Il est pas mal du tout, j’aime bien » tout opinant.  
« Il a pas de nez » lança Jewel  
« Ah oui merde » Son père jeta un œil aux alentours, sourit en prenant la branche du cerisier au sol. Il la cassa en deux et planta la moitié au milieu du visage du bonhomme.  
« Voilà » satisfait.  
« Bon... » lança Dean sourire en coin  
« C’est pas tout ça mais... » il se baissa, ramassa une poignée de neige.  
« Mais quoi ? » lança Castiel en se détournant le regard du bonhomme.  
« Si on en venait aux choses sérieuses » en balançant sa boule à la tête de Castiel.  
« MERDE Dean» hurla ce dernier en frottant son visage  
« Tu vas me le payer » alors que Dean s’encourait déjà en attrapant au passage une poignée de neige.  
Il se retourna pour en balancer une autre mais Chadwick lui lança la sienne le premier, à hauteur de cou.  
« OH PUTAIN » hurla à son tour Dean en rigolant et se battant avec son écharpe.  
Il avait à peine chassé la neige qu’une deuxième boule s’écrasa sur sa bouche.  
Jewel se mit à rire et s’encourant.  
« Oh toi ma grande » en se mettant à la courser.  
« Castiel Castiel...Au secours »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Apache pour se mêler à la fête.  
Il passa en trombe devant Dean qui trébucha et s’affala tête la première dans la neige.  
Castiel se frappa les genoux, incapable de se relever quand il aperçut le visage blanc et déconfit de Dean.  
« PUTAIN de clébard...J’vais le tuer » en se redressant sur ses genoux, crachant de la neige.  
Jewel n’en pouvait plus.  
Apache, aux hurlements de Dean, avait trouvé refuge derrière un Chadwick hilare.  
« TOI » en pointant Castiel qui cessa soudain de rire  
« Quoi Moi mais j’ai rien fait... » en pointant le chien.  
« Viens ici » en indiquant ses pieds.  
« Dean » le regard faussement paniqué.  
« Allez Papa » hurla Jewel quand il se mit à courir après Castiel  
« Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? » riait celui-ci en zigzagant.  
« Je vais te montrer moi ce que ça fait d’oser se foutre de ma gueule »  
« Fous le camp » en hurlant, Castiel dérapa, se relevant aussitôt, évitant la main de Dean qui tenta d’attraper son manteau.

Il tourna autour de Jewel en se servant d’elle comme protection...Elle criait tout en riant.  
« Te servir de mes enfants comme bouclier humain...C’est une honte » en le menaçant de l’index.  
« A la guerre comme à la guerre » en poussant Jewel contre son père qui dérapa en la rattrapant et se retrouva à nouveau face contre terre mais cette fois-ci le bruit qui accompagna sa chute fit cesser tous les rires.  
« Dean ? » se mit à paniquer Castiel en se ruant vers lui.  
« Recules ma puce » en repoussant doucement Jewel qui appela son frère du regard.  
« Dean...Merde...Réponds moi » en le retournant.  
« SURPRISE » en attrapant Castiel par le col et le tirant vers sa droite...Ce dernier pris de court et déséquilibré tomba à genoux et puis céda sur ses poignets pour se retrouver face contre terre.  
Dean se releva d’un bond.  
« Tadaaaaaaa » en dressant devant lui le restant du bâton d’Apache qui avait cassé en deux sous son poids.  
Il perdit son sourire victorieux devant la mine défaite de sa fille et celle accusatrice de son fils.  
« C’était pas drôle » hurla Castiel en se retournant...  
Dean le regarda un long moment puis ses lèvres se mirent à trembler...  
« Cass...Ta tête mec »  
Son bonnet pointé comme un « i » au sommet de son crâne, de la neige dans son nez, son visage entre le blanc de la poudreuse et le rouge dû au froid. Le fait qu’il crachait de la neige tout en parlant, se frottant la bouche pour la chasser tout en en remettant une couche de son gant enneigé. Cela en fut trop pour Dean.  
« Mec ta tête » relança-t-il  
Jewel se mit à rire suivi de Chadwick.  
« Vous trouvez ça marrant vous » en pestant tentant de se relever mais rappant sur ses mains ce qui rajouta à ceux des enfants le rire doux de Dean.  
« Viens là » en lui tendant sa main.  
Il le tira vers lui, Castiel se leva en même temps et sous l’effort, il se retrouva plaqué sur Dean.

Ce fut un moment embarrassant tout en étant étrange, ça n’aurait tenu qu’à lui, Dean n’aurait pas relâcher son étreinte, le souffle de Castiel dans son cou, sa respiration mal assurée.  
« Cass » dans un murmure en le repoussant tout en évitant son regard.  
« Si on rentrait les enfants...Que diriez-vous d’un bon chocolat chaud ? » la voix faussement enjouée pour chasser le malaise qu’il venait de ressentir.  
« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii » lança Jewel en courant vers la maison.  
« Tâchez de pas salir toute la cuisine et essuyez les pattes du chien en rentrant »  
« Oui Pa’ » lui répondit de loin Chadwick.  
Il resta debout, dos à Castiel qui n’avait pas dit un mot.  
« Viens...On rentre...On va finir par choper la crève » en partant sans se retourner.  
Castiel resta seul au milieu du jardin et se tourna vers le bonhomme de neige qui semblait lui sourire de toutes ses dents boutonnées.  
«Tu as de la chance toi...Au moins ton cœur est de glace » d’une voix triste et lointaine.  
« Tu viens Castiel » finit par hurler Jewel depuis la porte.  
« J’arrive ma puce » en soupirant.

 

Ils burent leurs chocolats silencieusement puis les enfants finirent par prendre la parole et ne plus la quitter...Reparlant du sapin, du bonhomme de neige, de la bataille dans le jardin...Ils finirent même par rire des suites de la mauvaise blague de leur père.  
« Avouez tout de même que je vous ai bien eu » se pavana Dean.  
« C’était pas drôle » bougonna Castiel.  
« Bah si » dodelina en souriant bêtement, Dean  
« Non » répliqua Castiel  
« Oh que si » continua sur sa lancée Dean.

Et ils se re-chamaillèrent comme au déjeuner....Aucun d’eux n’était dupe, c’était là, la seule échappatoire pour ne pas avoir à aborder la raison de ses prises de bec amicales, cette tension physique qui peu à peu s’installait entre eux...  
Dean se doutait bien qu’elle devait exister avant mais depuis ce fameux soir, elle était devenue palpable et il était incapable d’y faire face.  
Quand il regardait Castiel , plus que l’ami, plus que le membre de la famille qu’il était, il voyait avant tout un homme....Il ne finissait par ne plus voir que ça.... Un infranchissable obstacle...  
Ou juste une infranchissable excuse....

 

Dean partit pour le garage, il devait tout boucler pour le soir même...Il avait eu Kevin en ligne...La dernière voiture partirait dans une heure...  
Deux autres avaient déjà pris sa place...Leurs propriétaires les récupèreraient à la réouverture...  
Deux voitures, Dean saurait les gérer à son retour de chez Bobby.

Il s’arrêta en cours de route pour acheter bouteilles de champagne et des Père Noel remplis de bonbon. Il les offrit à Kevin et Franck qui lui avaient achetés de leur côté le coffret collector d’Indiana Jones...  
Ils se quittèrent vers 18h, embrassades et vœux sur le trottoir.  
Le volet se referma pour 15 jours...  
Et la seule chose à laquelle pensa Dean à ce moment-là fut  
« 15 jours sans lui »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel travailla encore jusqu’au mardi soir, il partirait le lendemain matin de bonnes heures....Dean et les enfants n’étaient attendus chez Bobby que le week-end suivant...Ce qui voulait dire que pendant 2 jours, il serait absent de la maison...Dean soupira en tournant dans la sauce bolognaise.  
Tout compte fait ses 15 jours allaient leur faire à tous du bien...Les évènements de l’année écoulée avaient bien secoués leur petite famille si ordinaire...Peut être que s’éloigner les uns des autres pourraient leur permettre de mettre les choses au point, à leur juste place, celles où elles étaient avant.  
Il se mit à rire sourdement, se demandant qui il essayait de convaincre avec toutes ses conneries.  
En embrassant Castiel, il avait ouvert la boite de pandore, celle que depuis quelques mois, depuis son agression, il tentait vainement de garder fermée....

« Salut »  
« Quand on parle du loup » murmura en souriant Dean.  
« Tu dis ? »  
« Non rien...Je pensais tout haut »  
« Ca devient une habitude chez toi » se mit à rire Castiel.  
Dean se retourna et à nouveau, ce malaise, parce que Putain ce mec était....  
Il se tenait, là, debout devant la table à voler du fromage rappé...T-shirt noir dans un Jean délavé, chemise bleue à carreau portée ouverte...Boots en cuir...  
Ses éternels cheveux en bataille, ses yeux bleus amusés, cet éternel sourire léger sur le coin des lèvres.  
Tout compte fait, 15 jours ne suffiraient peut être pas.  
« Ca va ? » en relevant les yeux dans les siens tout en se léchant les doigts.  
« Oui oui ça va...J’avais les idées ailleurs » surpris dans ses introspections.

Il retourna à ses casseroles, vérifiant la cuisson des pâtes.  
« Tu peux appeler les enfants, on va passer à table »  
« Ca tombe bien, je meurs de faim »  
Dean étouffa un rire un peu triste...Quand il versa les pâtes dans la passoire, il jeta un œil dans le jardin où le bonhomme de neige semblait le narguer.  
« Fous toi de moi toi...Tu verras bien qui rira le dernier quand ce sera le dégel »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Jewel avait envie de pleurer comme chaque année depuis qu’elle était en âge de comprendre que Castiel partait et ne passerait pas les fêtes avec eux.  
Chadwick n’en menait pas plus large mais il avait ceci de commun avec son père...Il n’aimait pas montrer ses sentiments même si ses derniers temps, il s’était allé à plus d’élan d’affection, la peur de perdre Castiel y étant pour beaucoup.  
Dean garda un air stoïque mais tout son corps indiquait qu’il n’aimait pas plus ce départ que ses enfants, mains dans les poches de son Jean, ne sachant pas quoi en faire.  
Ils avaient fini d’aider Castiel à charger sa voiture...

Et là, ils le regardaient tous les 3, enfiler sa veste dans un silence de mort qu’il finit par rompre.  
« Tenez...Et ne les ouvrez qu’à minuit hum » en levant les sourcils.  
Chadwick s’avança et prit le grand sac en plastique que lui tendit Castiel.  
« Tiens » fit d’une voix proche de la rupture Jewel en lui tendant à son tour un petit sac  
« C’est de Chadwick et de moi...Enfin surtout Chad parce que moi, j’ai pas de sous....Je t’ai fait un dessin »  
« Merci mes anges » en plaçant sa main sur la joue de Jewel tout en lançant un regard en coin vers Chadwick.  
« Tiens » la voix bourrue de Dean interrompit l’échange.  
Il lui tendit maladroitement un petit paquet emballé qu’il prit dans le meuble de salon.  
« C’est pas grand-chose mais...J’y tenais » la tête basse...  
« Merci Dean » en le glissant dans le sac des enfants.

« Bon bin...Va falloir que j’y aille si je veux arriver chez ma mère avant la tombée de la nuit » dandinant sur ses pieds  
« Tu téléphoneras tous les jours hein » lui lança Jewel, suppliante, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Et bien ma puce, tu vas te remettre à pleurer quand même....15 jours c’est pas si long, tu t’amuseras tellement chez Bobby que tu verras pas le temps passé surtout que tu dois t’occuper de Tessa maintenant humm » s’abaissant tout en lui souriant  
« Oui » en opinant de la tête  
« Allez...Fais- moi un câlin et ton plus joli sourire » ce qu’elle fit et il ne put s’empêcher de rire doucement devant l’espace qu’avait laissé sa dent de lait tombée la veille.  
« A très vite » en se redressant.  
« Chad » en se tournant vers lui.  
Ils se sourirent et ce dernier serra furtivement Castiel contre lui.  
« Tu vas nous manquer »  
« Vous aussi mais après on sera toute l’année ensemble hein et tu verras que tu finiras par être content d’avoir été débarrassé de moi » en riant et lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
« Jamais » lui lança Chadwick, regard plongé dans le sien.  
« A bientôt mon grand » en lui serrant l’épaule.  
Il se tourna vers le chien  
« Sage, toi...Montres combien je t’ai bien élevé » en le caressant.

Dean s’avança.  
« Fais gaffe sur la route et préviens quand t’es arrivé»  
« Promis » en mettant son bonnet.  
« Salut Cass » la voix presqu’éteinte  
« Amusez-vous bien surtout et n’en faites pas trop voir au pauvre Bobby...Remettez le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part » en s’éloignant.

Dean se trouva soudain stupide, il pouvait au moins lui dire ça...Il le disait chaque année pourquoi hésiter à lui dire cette fois-ci. Il se mordit la lèvre.  
« Cass » au moment où celui-ci allait sortir.  
« Oui Dean ? »  
« Tu...Tu vas me manquer» en osant enfin croiser son regard.  
« Toi aussi » en lui souriant et refermant la porte devant le vide énorme que soudain il laissa derrière lui.

« J’aime pas quand il part » geignit Jewel  
« Personne n’aime ça Jew’ mais c’est sa maman « lui répondit son frère en la prenant par l’épaule.  
« Viens... Il faut terminer ta liste au Père Noel »  
« Tu crois que c’est vrai ce qu’il a dit Castiel ? »  
« Quoi dont ? »  
« Que le Père Noel est venu lui apporter les cadeaux hier »  
« Bien sûr que c’est vrai....Regardes il a bien amené le sien aussi » en montant les premières marches sous le regard attendri de son père.  
« Mais c’est toi qui l’a acheté ! »  
« Oui mais Père Noel va me rembourser quand il viendra chez Bobby » répliqua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde en fixant son père.  
« C’est ça...Compte là-dessus » répondit aussitôt Dean.  
« Tu te moques de moi hein » bouda sa sœur  
« Non j’t le jure Jew’ »  
Elle se mit à courir dans les escaliers suivie de son frère soufflant d’avance devant la corvée qui l’attendait.

Dean resta au milieu du salon et fixa la porte d’entrée...Il se frotta la figure d’une geste vif....  
« Putain Cass » les larmes aux yeux.

 

Fin chapitre XVIII


	20. Le poids de l'absence

 

La porte s’ouvrit grand sur un Bobby tout sourire, il repoussa sa casquette et embrassa Jewel qui tendait les bras vers lui.  
« Bonjour ma puce » tout en jetant un œil vers Dean qui sortait les valises du coffre.  
« Vous avez fait bonne route ? » en se redressant et saluant d’une main sur l’épaule Chadwick, tout en descendant les marches pour aller aider leur père.  
« Compte tenu de leurs états...On peut dire que oui » en posant une des 3 valises au sol.  
« Salut fiston »  
« Oncle Bobby » dans une brève étreinte  
« Tu m’aides à rentrer tout ça et tu m’offres un café ? » en lui souriant.  
« Il t’attend déjà » en prenant la plus grosse des valises.  
« Jo est déjà là, elle est impatiente de vous voir »  
« Et moi dont » en refermant le coffre.  
« Tu viens » en sifflant Apache qui venait de se soulager contre un arbre.

Ils posèrent leurs bagages dans le Hall, et tout enlevant sa veste, Dean sourit à Jo qui vint vers lui.  
« Deannnnnn » en lui sautant au cou  
« Salut soeurette...Comment vas-tu ? »  
« Bien...Et toi ? » la mine soucieuse.  
« Ca va...J’ai de quoi m’occuper l’esprit avec ses 3 là » en lançant un regard vers les enfants et le chien en admiration devant le sapin.  
« T’as encore une fois mis les petits plats dans les grands ? » en accrochant sa veste et jetant un œil en coin à Bobby.  
« C’est Noel Dean » en lui tapant sur l’épaule.  
« Tu le veux ton café, oui ou non ? »  
« Oh que oui » en le suivant.  
« Papa...Papa...J’ai oublié le sac de Castiel dans la voiture » se mit à hurler Jewel après avoir loucher sur les cadeaux disposés sous le sapin.  
« J’ai laissé la portière ouverte »  
« T’as vu, Père Noel est déjà passé ici aussi ! » d’un air soupçonneux  
« Je te l’ai dit ma puce...Il ne peut pas tout distribuer en une nuit...Même avec ses lutins... »  
« Mouaih » en croisant les bras.  
« Chad, tu pourrais aider ta sœur et profites en pour prendre l’autre sac en même temps » en lui faisant un clin d’œil  
« Okay » en soupirant  
« Et faites- moi le plaisir d’enlever vos vestes quand vous revenez...Vous aurez le temps d’admirer la déco après...Vous allez finir par me choper une crasse» en disparaissant dans la cuisine.  
«Tu viens avec Jo ? » lança Jewel.  
« D’accord » finit-elle par céder devant le regard suppliant de la petite en lui tendant main, Jewel la tira à sa suite.

 

« Alors dis-moi » lança Bobby en sortant deux tasses de l’armoire  
« Te dire quoi ? » en jetant un œil sur Jack dormant sous la table et qui n’avait même pas daigné se lever pour les saluer.  
« Dean...Arrête de me prendre pour un con....Lisa »  
« Je te l’ai dit Bobby...C’est de l’histoire ancienne »  
« Une semaine et t’appelle ça de l’histoire ancienne » ronchonna-t-il en servant le café.  
Dean appuyé contre le meuble de travail, soupira en regardant ses pieds.  
« J’ai pas trop le temps d’y penser et puis j’ai d’autres soucis en tête » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents  
« D’autres soucis ? » s’inquiéta Bobby en tirant une chaise.  
« Rien...Laisses tomber...C’est un truc que je dois régler moi-même »  
« Le boulot ? »  
« Non...On change de sujet tu veux bien? » en buvant son café sans décoller son regard de Jack.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu as fiston ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... »  
« Oui je sais Bobby mais là... C’est rien...Ca va passer...Ces 15 jours vont nous faire du bien »  
« Dean... » insista Bobby  
« J’ai dit non » en foudroyant son Oncle.  
« Bien » en levant la main en signe de reddition...  
« Mais tu sais que si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là hum »  
« Je sais Bobby....Merci » la voix plus douce, en savourant une gorgée de son café.  
« Et toi ?...Je vois que tu as encore fait des folies » en balançant la tête légèrement pour indiquer le salon.  
« Vous êtes tout ce qu’il me reste....Laisse- moi au moins ce petit plaisir-là»  
« C’est vrai qu’on est plus beaucoup...En plus avec Cass qui.. » Il rebut une gorgée pour chasser la boule qui lui noua soudain la gorge.  
« Au fait comment va-t-il ? »  
« Il est chez sa mère et s’emmerde comme un rat mort » en souriant.  
« Elle lui fait vivre en enfer mais bon...Il se dit que ce n’est que 15 jours par an et qu’il peut bien faire un effort » en vidant son café  
« Il a l’air de s’être bien remis de son...enfin » en triturant la anse de sa tasse.  
« Oui... Il est solide...C’est Cass » lui répondit Dean, avec une pointe de tendresse et de fierté.  
« Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit à propos de ce Zeke quand je suis venu au garage ? » en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise.  
« Zeke ? »  
« Oui Zeke, fais pas l’innocent...C’est Jo qui m’en a touché un mot...Tu lui en aurais parlé lors de votre dernier coup de fil» visiblement vexé d’avoir été tenu à l’écart.  
« Je t’ai rien dit parce qu’il n’y avait aucune raison de le faire »  
« Bah quand même...Castiel qui s’ouvre sentimentalement à quelqu’un d’autre que Balty...C’est un sacré pas » dans un rictus.  
« C’était un con et Castiel est bien mieux sans lui » en se retournant et rinçant sa tasse pour cacher sa colère et sa frustration...  
Il pesta de ressentir cette pointe de jalousie qui n’avait plus de raison d’être...Il était ici pour passer à autre chose et non pas pour ressasser ce qui le bouffait depuis ce fichu jeudi.  
« Dean...T’es sûr que ça va mon garçon ? » en se levant  
« Excuses moi, Bobby....Je suis épuisé, j’ai eu une semaine de merde et puis cette histoire avec Lisa et tout le reste...Ca me tape sur les nerfs »  
« Tu vas me faire le plaisir d’aller t’asseoir dans le fauteuil et de ne pas en bouger jusqu’à ce que je t’appelle pour le diner...Tu m’as bien compris ? «  
« Bobby » en soupirant.  
« Fous le camp...Hors de mes pieds, on reparlera de tout ça demain »  
« Reparlez de quoi ? »  
« A toi de me le dire fiston » en croisant son regard.  
« Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler Bobby ni avec toi ni avec personne d’autre et ne cherche pas à savoir...Tu n’y arriveras pas...C’est un truc que je dois régler seul, je te l’ai dit » un peu exaspéré.  
« Je pensais qu’avec tout ce que tu avais traversé ses dernières années, tu avais fini par comprendre qu’on ne pouvait pas avancer seul »  
« Là, si...Je te le jure Bobby » en levant les sourcils et soupirant dépité.  
« Crois-moi que j’aurais préféré éviter ça....Ma vie était déjà assez compliquée comme ça » en tournant la tasse humide entre ses doigts, se perdant dans le silence tout en fixant le fond.  
« Crois-moi » finit-il par laisser tomber en posant la tasse et quittant la cuisine sous le regard inquiet de son oncle.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

La fin d’après-midi se passa dans une relative quiétude...Les enfants regardant un énième film de Noel, presque collés à l’écran.  
Jo et Dean parlant de tout et de rien, assis l’un à côté de l’autre dans le fauteuil face au feu ouvert.  
« Et ce Vince, Vin ou je sais plus quoi ? » finit par lancer Dean.  
« Vin... Il est génial...Tu vas l’adorer » en relevant une jambe sur le fauteuil et se tournant vers lui.  
« C’est un artiste » le regard brillant  
« Voyez- vous ça...Il fait quoi l’artiste...Star du X ? »  
« Dean » en le frappant du poing sur le biceps.  
« Bah quoi ? Y a pas de sot métier » en riant et se frottant le bras tout en grimaçant.  
« Il peint »  
« Il peint ? » mine renfrognée.  
« Ne me dis pas qu’il peint des trucs modernes là...Genre taches de toutes les couleurs » la mine défaite aux souvenirs de cette fameuse exposition d’art moderne... Merci Balty.  
« Attends » elle se leva et disparut dans le couloir.  
« Regardes » Elle se tint debout devant lui, une toile mise à l’envers.  
« Là, je vois rien » en s’enfonçant dans le fauteuil main sur l’accoudoir et l’autre bras sur le haut du dossier.  
Elle la retourna et Dean en resta bouche bée.  
« Putain...C’est magnifique » en se penchant sur l’œuvre.  
« Il est doué hein ? » tout sourire en se rasseyant et tenant la toile devant elle.  
« On a l’impression que le mec va sortir du tableau »  
Il écarquilla les yeux, admiratif.  
« On dirait une photo...C’est bluffant »  
« Là, il commence tout doucement à se faire un nom...Il dit que c’est grâce à moi....Que je suis sa muse »  
« Euh sa muse...Attends le mec, tu le connais à peine » en levant un sourcil dubitatif.  
« Hier, ça faisait un mois...C’est son cadeau pour notre anniversaire » sourire béat.  
« Votre anniversaire...Un mois ! »  
« Joues pas ton rabats joie hein » le fustigea Jo en se jetant rageuse au fond du fauteuil.  
« Je te ferais remarquer que tu as offert une bague en or à Tessa après seulement 2 semaines »  
« Touché » sourit Dean en se collant à elle et la serrant dans ses bras.  
« T’es heureuse ? »  
« Oui » Ses yeux droits dans les siens  
« Alors, c’est tout ce qui importe...Après tout, t’es une grande fille maintenant hum»  
« Merci » en l’embrassant sur la joue  
Elle posa le tableau sur le côté et se blottit contre Dean, jambes recroquevillées, tête contre sa poitrine  
« Et toi, Dean...Comment vas-tu ? »  
« Je vais bien, soeurette »  
« C’est vrai ? » en relevant légèrement le menton.  
« Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi...»  
« J’ai le droit de m’inquiéter pour toi...Tu es mon petit frère» en l’embrassant à nouveau  
« Arrêtes...Tu sais que j’ai horreur de ça » en la repoussant, mine dégoutée.  
Il se perdit un instant en observant ses enfants, fin sourire las sur les lèvres. Le regard soudain absent.  
« Tu as l’air triste, Dean »  
« Ah bon ? » faussement débonnaire.  
« Ohhh ne me l’a fait pas à moi....Je te connais...Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
« Le garage, les gosses, Lisa...Je dois continuer ? » débita-t-il, en lui faisant un clin d’oeil.  
Elle l’embrassa à nouveau en riant.  
« Mais arrête » en la repoussant.  
« Avoues ton crime moussaillon » le menaça-t-elle d’un nouveau baiser, en forçant sa voix.  
« Jamais plutôt la planche » gesticula avec emphase Dean.  
Les enfants détournèrent le regard de la télévision pour voir leur père se ruer sur leur tante.  
Il se mit à la chatouiller et puis croisa son regard...Il perdit son sourire.  
« Je gère...Ne t’inquiète pas » en l’embrassant sur le front.

Le téléphone de Dean se mit à vibrer dans sa poche...Jo vit ses yeux s’éclairer...Elle ressentit de la fébrilité dans tous les mouvements de son corps.  
« Salut Cass » en se levant, regard illuminé.  
Les enfants se mirent à fixer leur père...Jo nota que Dean se mit dos à elle. Il voulait lui cacher son visage...Les émotions qu’elle aurait pu y lire, les mêmes que celles qu’elle venait de percevoir quand le téléphone avait sonné.

« Alors racontes »  
Elle pouvait entendre la voix grave de Castiel mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui disait....  
« Sans blague » la voix enjouée  
« Mon pauv’vieux....Et dis- toi que ça fait que commencer » en se dandinant.  
« Non super...On est bien arrivé....Non, ils avaient salé la plupart des accès... »  
Un long monologue ponctué de petits rires de Dean et non et oh merde et ses éternels putain...  
« Euh je sais pas... BOBBY ! »  
« OUAIH » depuis la cuisine.  
« Y a Cass qui te demande si tu sais comment ... » il éclata de rire  
« Okay...T’énerve pas ... Je blaguais Cass » la voix soudaine plus douce. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il croisa le regard de Jo.  
« Tu veux que je te passe les gosses ? Oui toi aussi...Bonne soirée » en riant  
« J’oserais pas...Allez je te laisse...salut...Je te passe Jew’ » qui tirait sur son pantalon, impatiente.  
« Oui mais 2 minutes ma puce...Laisses moi au moins le temps de lui dire au revoir » en lui tendant l’appareil  
« Castiel ? » en rejoignant son frère.

« Qu’est-ce qui a ? » lança Dean à sœur, jambes collées à son torse, menton sur ses genoux.  
« Rien » le regard attendri.  
« Je peux savoir ce que-ce rien- veut dire » en croisant les bras.  
« J’aime bien te voir heureux, c’est tout.... Je n’ai pas le droit ? »  
« T’es con » en se rasseyant aux côtés de sa sœur.  
« Toi aussi » mais le ton était nettement plus sérieux.

 

« Le diner est servi » lança Bobby en passant la tête dans le salon  
« Les enfants dites au revoir à Cass....On va diner»  
« Merde Jew’ » pesta son frère en lui arrachant le téléphone.  
« Papa » réclama cette dernière.  
« Tu lui parleras demain » ragea Chadwick  
« Mais j’ai pas dit au revoir »  
« Tu lui diras deux au revoir la prochaine fois...Allez zou....A table » ordonna Dean en s’approchant et la poussant vers la cuisine.  
« Chad ? »  
« J’arrive Pa’...Je te parlerais plus longtemps demain, là, on va manger »  
Il sourit  
« Je le ferais, promis...Au revoir »  
Il tendit le téléphone à son père  
« C’est toujours pareil...Demain je lui parlerais en premier...Jew’ prend tout le temps » en entrant dans la cuisine.  
« C’est pas vrai » pesta sa sœur.  
« Si »  
« Bon ça suffit là » tonna Dean  
« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? » lança Bobby en posant le rôti au milieu de la table.  
« Cette demoiselle a accaparé tout le temps de Castiel et son frère n’est pas content »  
« Et bien si vous pouviez seulement avoir autant d’enthousiasme quand c’est moi qui téléphone » soupira le vieil homme.  
« Tu téléphones jamais Bobby » répliqua Dean, l’air innocent.  
« Ca veut rien dire » en bougonnant.

 

Le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur, Jewel et Chadwick parlant de tout et de rien devant un Bobby qui semblait fasciné par tout ce qu’ils disaient...Dean les couvait d’un regard paternel puis son visage changea.  
« JO »  
« Mais quoi ? Il a faim »  
« Il va nous faire une crise d’urticaire si tu continues à lui refourguer des morceaux sous la table » pesta Dean.  
Il se pencha sous celle-ci  
« Apache...Ouste »  
Le chien sortit en se léchant les babines.  
« Si t’es malade mon ami, viens pas te plaindre chez moi...Tante Jo sera ravi de se taper le premier véto du bled »  
Jo grimaça en imitant muette son frère.  
Bobby leva les yeux au plafond...Rien n’avait changé depuis tout ce temps...

 

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis le fameux jeudi, Dean rêva du baiser qu’il avait échangé avec Castiel, à la différence de celui de cette fameuse soirée, ce dernier n’avait plus rien de chaste.  
Il se réveilla brusquement, une douleur le tiraillant à l’entrejambe.  
« Oh Putain...C’est pas vrai » en posant son avant-bras sur ses yeux soupirant de dépit. Il ne dormit plus que d’un œil.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il se leva le lendemain de bonne heure...En tirant les rideaux, il aperçut Bobby qui se dirigeait vers le poulailler...Il s’étira et frissonna...En boxer et T-shirt, le froid qui régnait dans la chambre lui donna la chair de poule.  
Il se frotta vigoureusement le visage avant d’enfiler à la va-vite son jean et son sweat de la veille.  
Pieds nu et mine défaite par sa nuit trop courte, il ne rêvait plus que d’un bon café.

Il fut surpris de trouver Jo déjà levée. Assise, une jambe recroquevillée sur sa chaise, le regard perdu dans sa tasse de café.  
« T’es tombé du lit ? » en l’embrassant sur le front.  
« Non...Je crevais de froid...Bobby et sa manie de refuser de mettre le chauffage dans les chambres » en serrant son bras pour retenir la chaleur qu’elle avait l’impression de perdre.  
« Je fais pareil chez nous, tu sais...C’est mauvais le chauffage dans les chambres, tu ne le savais pas ? »  
« T’es vraiment vieux jeu quand tu veux » en soupirant et baillant à la fois.  
« J’arrive pas à me réchauffer, j’ai froid jusque dans les os » en se secouant les épaules.  
« T’as déjeuné ? »  
« Non pas encore »  
« Tu veux des œufs brouillés ? » en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
« Tu ferais ça pour ta petite soeur ? » sourire éclairant son visage.  
« Tu sais bien que je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi hum...Je bois mon café et je te fais ça » en s’asseyant.

Pendant toutes les années où Jo vécut avec son frère après la mort de Mary, il avait pris pour habitude d’alterner les petits déjeuners pains perdus et les œufs brouillés....C’était plus là, par économie que par goût...Le pain perdu étant fait avec celui restant de la semaine devenu trop dur pour être mangé en version tartines ou grillées, et les œufs étaient des cadeaux de l’oncle Bobby qui venait 2 fois par semaine déposés ceux-ci en plus de quelques litres de lait.  
Pour Jo, le fait que Dean lui propose de lui faire des œufs brouillés, c’était juste un retour aux sources, à cette époque où son frère avait pris soin d’elle alors qu’ils n’avaient aucun lien de parenté.  
Mais comme aimait à dire Bobby, la famille ne s’arrêtait pas aux liens du sang...Et à bien y réfléchir, ce fut heureux qu’il pensa comme ça car il était aussi éloigné de Dean qu’elle l’était, et elle ne préféra même pas penser à Castiel et Balty entièrement intégrés à leur famille comme membres à part entière de celle-ci et qui n’avaient aucuns liens avec eux si ce n’était celui si précieux de l’amitié.

Elle regardait son frère boire son café et mourait d’envie de lui parler de ses ressentis mais elle le connaissait que trop bien pour savoir qu’aborder la conversation le braquerait et la clôturait avant même de l’avoir commencée.  
Elle décida de prendre son mal en patience parce qu’elle savait aussi une chose, c’était que son frère finissait toujours par ouvrir les vannes.  
Il le faisait avec peu de gens mais elle faisait partie de ses confidents avec Bobby et Castiel...  
Quelque chose lui disait que ce serait vers elle qu’il se tournerait le moment venu...

Quand elle le vit se perdre dans le reflet de son café, elle sourit en se disant qu’elle ne devrait probablement pas attendre bien longtemps.

 

Dean vida sa tasse et se leva en expirant...  
« 2 ou 3 ? »  
« 3 au ketchup» tout sourire  
« Sacrilège » en se mettant à rire tout en ouvrant la porte du frigo.  
« Mets la table pendant que je prépare ça » en sortant les œufs, la margarine et le fromage.  
« Nature ketchup pour moi, pas de fromage» en se levant.  
« A vos ordres Madame » en posant le tout sur la table de travail.

Ce fut dans un silence tout relatif, ponctué de bruit de couvert, de poêles qui s’entrechoquent et d’assiettes qui se cognaient que Dean commença à cuisiner.  
Il demeura un long moment comme absent mais Jo ne dit rien.  
Il sortit le ketchup, en jeta en soupirant dans les œufs brouillés, se retourna et vida le contenu de la poêle dans l’assiette de Jo.  
« Ca fait si longtemps » en respirant l’odeur de son déjeuner.  
« Jo...Ce sont juste des œufs, du poivre, du sel et du ketchup...C’est pas sorcier à faire tout de même »  
« Oui mais ça n’a pas le même goût quand c’est toi qui me les fait »  
« Mais n’importe quoi » en levant les yeux au ciel et retournant à ses fourneaux.

Elle picora dans son assiette, accoudée à la table, tête appuyée sur sa main.  
Dean termina ses œufs brouillés au fromage, il versa le tout dans son assiette, se resservit un café et s’assit face à Jo  
« Je croyais que tu en rêvais ? » notant qu’elle ne mangeait pas vraiment.  
« Dean ? »  
« Oui »  
« Quand as-tu su que tu aimais Tessa ? » en plongeant son regard dans son assiette.  
« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » surpris en portant sa fourchette en bouche.  
« Réponds au lieu d’éluder la question »  
Il avala et reposa ses couverts.  
« Dès que je l’ai vu...Ca s’explique pas...Y a des moments magiques comme ça dans une vie où les évidences vous éclatent à la figure »  
« Dean ! »  
« Oui » exaspéré en relâchant sa fourchette qu’il venait tout juste de reprendre.  
« Je crois que j’ai ressenti ça avec Vin »  
« Tu crois ? » en relevant les sourcils.  
« Non...J’en suis sûre » en plongeant ses yeux brillants dans les siens.  
« Et bah ça alors » en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise.  
« Ma Jo amoureuse...Qui aurait cru ça ...Décidemment cette année est l’année des révélations surprises pour grands cavaleurs »  
« Pardon ? » en écarquillant les yeux.  
« Bah...On peut pas dire que tu en sois à ton premier essai hein » le regard taquin  
« J’ai eu du mal à trouver la bonne chaussure, c’est tout » la mine boudeuse  
« Bah toi et Balty vous pouvez vous donner la main... » en souriant tout en reprenant sa fourchette.  
« Quoi ? Balty ? Sérieux ? »  
« Plutôt oui » en mangeant.  
« Une fille ou un mec ? »  
« Un mec et un vrai de vrai en plus »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » intriguée  
« Un Cow boy »  
« Noooooooooooon » en riant.  
« Si j’te l’dis »  
« Et Cass, il a réagi comment ? Parce que Balty et lui, ça fait quand même presque 8 ans de vie commune»  
« Oui enfin vie commune...C’est vite dit » se renfrogna Dean  
« Castiel a l’air content pour lui et puis Balty reste toujours un membre de la troupe, ça change rien »  
« Mince...J’en reviens pas...Balty » siffla-t-elle, épatée  
« Bah je suis certain qu’il fera la même tête quand je lui dirais que tu as trouvé ton prince charmant »  
« Tu l’as déjà vu ? »  
« Qui ça ? »  
« Oh Dean fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle...Le nouveau copain de Balty »  
« Non, juste vu une vague photo floue au Ranch»  
« Et ? »  
« Putain mais ce que tu es chiante...j’aimerais manger en paix moi »  
« T’accouches oui ? »  
« Bah d’après mes critères masculins, je dirais qu’il est plutôt pas mal »  
« Donc ça veut dire qu’il est canon »  
« Hein ? »  
« Les hommes ont tendance à dénigrer la beauté chez un autre mâle....C’est une question d’égo cro-magnon»  
« Tu sais ce qu’il te dit le cro-magnon ? »  
« Qu’il m’aime ? » tout sourire  
« Bon...Je vais le rencontrer quand l’homme de ta vie là ? »  
Elle rougit  
« Il doit passer demain fin de matinée ou début d’aprèm »  
« Non mais j’en crois pas mes yeux...Regardez là, on dirait une ado » la fixant avec tendresse.  
« Je me sens comme une ado »  
« Un peu trentenaire l’ado tout même » en terminant son assiette.  
« Salaud » en mangeant sans appétit.  
« Ca valait bien la peine de t’enthousiasmer pour ma cuisine si c’est pour manger du bout des dents »  
« J’ai pas faim...Je...»  
« T’as pas intérêt à me sortir la tirade sur l’amour et l’eau claire...hein » la coupant en grimaçant.  
Le silence reprit sa place...  
« Dean »  
« Hum » en buvant son café.  
« Hier »  
« Quoi hier ? »  
« Quand Castiel a téléphoné »  
« Oui quoi ? » en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Qu’est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? »  
Il la regarda, suspicieux  
« Comment ça, qu’est-ce qui s’passe entre nous ? »  
« Dean...Promets- moi de pas te fâcher » suppliante.  
« Jo » en la prévenant du regard de faire attention à ce qu’elle allait dire tout en croisant les bras, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe. Il s’était mis en mode –défensive-.  
« Tu serais pas un peu... » en baissant les yeux  
« Jo...Va jusqu’au bout de tes pensées » la voix sourde, prémisse d’une colère grandissante.  
« Non...C’est rien laisse tomber, je...J’ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi...On passe de chouettes moments tous les deux...Ne gâchons pas tout »  
« Jo s’il te plait » tonna Dean.  
« Pourquoi tu insistes ? » la voix proche de la supplique.  
« C’est toi qui a commencé, je te signale...Alors craches le morceau »  
« Laisse tomber » en se levant  
« Merci pour les œufs brouillés... »  
« Jo » au moment où celle-ci s’apprêtait à quitter la cuisine. Sa voix était un appel proche du cri du cœur. Elle s’arrêta mais ne revint pas sur ses pas, d’instinct elle savait que Dean ne lui parlerait pas face à face.  
« Je... » ll se pencha sur la table et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.  
« Je...Je l’ai embrassé »  
« Quoi ? Qui ? Castiel ? »  
« Je...Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris...Il a dit qu’il allait partir, qu’il avait besoin d’espace et j’ai paniqué et... » Il soupira  
« ...Putain Jo, j’ai embrassé Cass...Merde, non mais quel con »  
« C’est toi qui l’as embrassé ? » quelque peu surprise par la révélation de son frère.  
« Pas un vrai baiser...Juste un geste incontrôlé...J’ai juste... »  
« Dean...Un baiser reste un baiser »  
Un court silence et elle reprit la parole  
« C’est vraiment toi qui est allé vers lui ? » en avançant d’un pas vers son frère qui n’avait pas bougé.  
« Oui » laissa-t-il tombé avec dépit  
« J’ai fait une connerie, Jo »  
« Comment a-t-il réagi ? »  
Il se laissa choir sur le dossier de sa chaise.  
« On en a pas trop parlé... » il soupira  
« Il m’a dit qu’il....Qu’il m’aimait ...J’ai pris ça comme une claque »  
« Je m’en doutais un peu, je dois dire...Mais c’est tellement difficile de faire la part des choses entre vous...Votre amitié est tellement particulière» Elle finit par revenir s’asseoir face à Dean.  
Elle ne dit rien, le laissant venir vers elle.  
« Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas l’aimer en retour...Que ce baiser, c’était une erreur...Il a rien dit...Juste qu’il ne nous laisserait jamais...Qu’il ne pouvait pas vivre sans nous, sans moi »  
« Ni toi sans lui » continua Jo  
« Non, c’est vrai... « après un court instant d’hésitation  
« Toute cette histoire me dépasse...Ca me fait peur »  
« Quoi dont ? De ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui » penchée sur la table cherchant à accrocher son regard fuyant.  
« C’est égoïste d’exiger ça de lui, je le sais bien...Mais quand il n’est pas là d’une journée, j’ai une impression » il se tut  
« De vide ? »  
« Quel merdier » en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
« Dean »  
« Hum » en baissant son regard sur ses mains posées à présent sur ses genoux  
« Est-ce que... » suivi d’un long silence embarrassé  
« Tu veux savoir si je l’aime, c’est ça? »  
« C’est le cas ? »  
Il sembla réfléchir un long moment.  
« Tu m’aurais demandé ça y a une semaine, je t’aurais ri au nez ou je te l’aurais peut-être pété, au choix.... » en riant sans joie  
« ...Mais là... » continua-t-il.  
Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en fixant le plafond.  
« Je voudrais pouvoir retourner en arrière et effacer ce foutu baiser de merde de nos vies...Tout était tellement plus simple avant »  
« Parles pour toi....J’ose pas imaginer l’horreur que cela a dû être pour lui de vivre toutes ses années à côté de l’amour de sa vie...Parce que c’est bien de cela qu’il s’agit ici, Dean...Tu t’en rends compte, j’espère ? »  
« Pourquoi tu crois que toute cette histoire me bouffe ? » en se levant brusquement.  
« Comment veux-tu que je lui dises? »  
« Lui dise quoi Dean ? »  
« Que je peux pas, que je pourrais jamais » hurla-t-il, la voix brisée.  
« Dean » en se levant.  
« Tu ne serais pas occupé de me dire que tu l’aimes ? » en tiquant, le regard interrogateur.  
« Putain Jo...Mais qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? J’aime les femmes moi ...Et l’idée même de... » il se serra la tête entre les mains.  
« Je peux quand même pas lui dire que ça me répugne...Que son corps me répugne » les yeux brillants.  
« Ca le tuerait...Ca nous tuerait » en tentant de retenir ses larmes  
« Je ne veux pas le perdre...Je pourrais pas vivre sans lui »  
« Dean » en s’approchant de lui et prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il les serra, tête baissée.  
« Tu dois lui dire la vérité »  
« Quelle vérité ? » la voix presque éteinte.  
« Il la connait la vérité...Je le soupçonne même de l’avoir toujours su » en souriant dépité.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? »  
« Je sais pas...Je sais plus...Je sais juste que j’attends son coup de fil avec un nœud dans les tripes...Que je décompte les jours parce que j’ai besoin d’entendre sa voix, de l’entendre chier parce que je lui ai piqué ses chemises, de l’entendre rire à toutes mes blagues débiles même si il n’en comprend pas la moitié...J’ai besoin de l’avoir à mes côtés»  
« Parce que tu l’aimes » en posant sa main sur sa joue.  
« Oui peut être, à ma façon, mais pas assez que pour aller vers lui »  
« Tu veux que je te dise Dean Winchester » Il ferma les yeux à la caresse de sa main.  
«T’as juste pas les couilles »  
Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement  
« T’as peur, et non pas parce que c’est un homme, mais parce que ce que tu ressens là » en posant sa main sur son cœur  
«....tu ne l’avais plus ressenti depuis Tessa »  
Elle vit le visage de son frère se fermer.  
« Je t’interdis » en la repoussant violemment, le regard glacial.  
« Tous les amours sont différents Dean » en lui tenant le visage en coupe.  
« Tessa ne sera pas le seul amour de ta vie... Elle ne l’aurait certainement jamais voulu d’ailleurs...Tu as le droit d’aimer à nouveau » serrant son visage de ses deux mains.  
« Accordes toi ce bonheur Dean...Laisse lui une chance d’exister »  
Il attrapa ses deux poignets et l’écarta.  
« Ne me parles plus jamais comme ça d’elle » la voix sourde.  
« Comme quoi Dean ? Vous avez vécu un amour hors du temps, vous avez eu deux beaux enfants... Il a toujours été là...Tu veux que je te dise, je suis sûre qu’elle le savait et qu’elle... » en souriant avec tendresse.  
Tout à coup, elle sentit sa lèvre éclatée et le sang perlé sur le coin de celle-ci. Pétrifiée, elle posa la main sur sa joue et croisa le regard paniqué de Dean.  
Il n’avait pas su retenir sa main, il venait de gifler pour la 1er fois de sa vie quelqu’un et ce quelqu’un était sa propre sœur à qui il venait de se confier et qui venait de lui dire une vérité qu’il n’était pas encore prêt à entendre.  
« Jo » les larmes aux yeux.  
« Je...Je voulais pas » en tendant sa main tremblante vers sa lèvre...Elle recula et heurta la table derrière elle.  
« Jo...Pardonnes moi... Je suis désolé...Ma Jo » en lui essuyant le sang du bout du doigt.  
« Ma Jo » en se mettant à pleurer.  
Elle s’approcha de lui, il s’effondra dans ses bras.

 

Fin chapitre XIX


	21. La maladresse du coeur

 

Quand Bobby revint, il retrouva Jo recroquevillée sur sa chaise, perdue dans ses pensées, fixant son assiette d’œufs brouillés à peine entamée.  
Elle leva les yeux sur lui quand il toussa maladroitement pour indiquer sa présence.  
« Café ? » en se dirigeant vers le percolateur.  
« Non merci....C’est gentil » la voix lasse.  
« Tu t’es prise une porte ? » en indiquant sa propre lèvre.  
« Non, je me suis mordue en mangeant...De là » en pointant son assiette.  
« Vraiment ? » sans sembler y croire un seul instant.  
« Dean est déjà debout? » en fixant l’assiette vide.  
« Oui mais il est allé se recoucher, il se sentait pas très bien... »  
Bobby s’assit à ses côtés tout en enlevant sa casquette.  
« Il a traversé une période difficile...Je pense que cette histoire avec Lisa a dû l’achever »  
Jo s’enfonça entre ses genoux, elle soupira dépitée...  
« T’inquiète...Tu verras, il finira par s’en remettre »  
« Si tu le dis Bobby » tout en pensant aux révélations qui lui avaient été faites et qu’elle ne pouvait partager avec le vieil homme, l’ayant promis à Dean.  
Elle porta le bout de ses doigts vers sa lèvre qui commençait à la tirailler...Fallait-il qu’il soit à ce point perdu pour qu’il en vienne à lever la main sur elle ?

 

Ce geste avait détruit le peu de résistance qu’il lui restait...Elle n’avait vu que très rarement son frère pleurer et l’avoir eu ainsi entre ses bras, perdant tout contrôle, l’avait profondément secoué presque autant que la gifle.  
Dean était peu enclin à exprimer ou montrer ses chagrins et ce, même avec ses proches et surtout avec eux d’ailleurs et ce depuis toujours...Les quelques rares fois où Jo le vit pleurer, fut au décès de sa mère, et encore cette fois-là, l’avait-elle surpris dans la cave de la maison familiale, alors qu’il cachait ses larmes aux yeux de tous...  
A la naissance de son fils, mais cette fois-là ce fut de joie, même si il essaya de dissimuler ses mêmes larmes en vain.  
Il avait, par contre, mieux su cacher celles-ci à la naissance de sa fille...  
Elle n’oublierait par contre jamais celles froides et distantes qu’il versa quand il perdit Tessa.  
Des larmes de haine et de colère devant le sentiment d’injustice qui prévalut à ce moment-là sur tout le reste.  
Son chagrin, elle le sut quelques mois plus tard, il avait fini par le laisser éclater auprès de Castiel...Quand ensemble, ils avaient commencé à ranger dans des cartons les affaires de Tessa quelques semaines après sa mort. Dean avait fini par craquer en serrant son pyjama une pièce contre son visage, ce pyjama qu’il détestait tant.  
Castiel s’était simplement rapproché, sans un mot et Dean avait fini par laisser éclater sa peine.

Depuis il gardait ses chagrins secrets comme la plupart de ses émotions et quand le mur se fissurait, il tournait alors tout à la dérision pour garder le contrôle...Dean n’avait jamais été quelqu’un de très démonstratif sauf avec ses enfants.  
Même si durant toutes ses années, dans ses regards et dans ses gestes, ils avaient tous pu ressentir l’amour qu’il portait à sa femme, très rarement ils le surprirent à l’embrasser en public ou lui témoigner des marques d’affection trop intimes...Il gardait ses gestes d’amour pour eux seuls...  
Son frère avait toujours été mal à l’aise pour exprimer ses sentiments et c’est cela qui toucha Tessa lors de leur premier rendez-vous.  
Dean et sa maladresse du cœur comme elle aimait à le définir avec tendresse.

 

Jo n’osa pas imaginer dans quel état de détresse il devait se trouver à présent.  
Le fait qu’il l’ait giflé en était la douloureuse évidence, Dean était rongé de l’intérieur, incapable de gérer ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus en cascade.  
La perte de Lisa et cette étrange ambiguïté dans son attirance pour un homme, qui plus est son meilleur ami, le faisant sombrer dans des méandres de doutes et de remise en question dans lequel il ne recherchait que les réponses qui le guideraient vers le déni mais qui au final, ne faisaient que l’enfoncer un peu plus dans cette évidence qu’il se refusait d’admettre...Tout n’était plus pour lui qu’un mélange de désir et de répulsion viscérale.  
Jo, suite à la gifle de son frère, avait ressenti dans ce geste comme une véritable crise de panique. Il était devenu évident qu’il n’était plus capable de vivre avec cette dualité en lui. En franchissant le pas vers ce baiser et en n’en ayant été l’initiateur, il avait laissé l’envie prendre le dessus sur la raison et Dean détestait perdre la main sur ses émotions.  
Il avait beau tout vouloir nier en bloc, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil...  
Et ça, ça le terrifiait car il avait toujours en lui cette peur, comme quand il s’accrochait à la lumière de sa mère, quand il s’accrocha à celle de Tessa, la peur que cette lumière ne s’éteigne et ne le replonge dans le noir...  
Cette même lumière qui avait vu vacillée quand Castiel s’était retrouvé cloué sur un lit d’hôpital.

 

Le silence qui s’était installé entre Bobby et Jo, tous deux perdus dans leurs introspections, fut brisé par l’arrivée des enfants qui se crêpaient le chignon pour une histoire d’accès à la douche.  
« Doucement les gosses, on n’est pas dans un cirque ici » tonna Bobby ce qui eut pour effet, de les calmer immédiatement.  
« Et mon bonjour ? » bougonna-t-il en indiquant sa joue sur laquelle Jewel s’empressa de poser un baiser.  
« Merci ma puce »  
« Salut Oncle Bobby » lança Chadwick en s’asseyant.  
« Bon...Vous voulez quoi pour déjeuner ? » en se levant.  
« Des céréales » lança Jewel tout sourire.  
« J’ai juste ceux au miel...»  
« Okay » opina Jewel.  
« Et toi Chad ? »  
« La même chose »  
« Ah bah vous au moins, vous n’êtes pas des gosses compliqués» en lançant un regard en coin à Jo qui lui sourit.  
« C’est pas comme votre père ou votre tante qui me faisaient faire 36 déjeuners différents tous les matins »  
Jo lui sourit avec tendresse.  
« Avoues que tu aimais nous gâter, vieux grincheux »  
« Mouais » en posant 2 bols devant les enfants ainsi qu’une boîte de céréales à moitié entamée.  
« Il est où Papa ? » lança Jewel  
« Il est allé se recoucher » lui répondit Jo.  
« Il va bien ? » s’inquiéta Chadwick  
« Oui mon grand, il va bien...Il a juste eu quelques semaines éprouvantes » en tendant la main et tapotant du doigt, son nez. Il lui sourit mais son regard resta inquiet.  
« Il a besoin de repos...Il est fatigué»  
« Il est pas fatigué ...Il est triste parce que Castiel, il est pas là » lança Jewel, avec toute sa franchise d’enfant.  
Jo et Bobby échangèrent un regard complice.  
« Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire ça ma puce ? » l’interrogea Jo.  
« J’sais pas » en haussant les épaules tout en versant ses céréales dans son bol. Elle avait dit cela tout naturellement...Comme si elle associait les deux dans sa logique implacable d’enfant...Papa sans Castiel est triste...C’était aussi simple que ça...  
Jo sourit en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise en dénouant ses jambes.  
« Jew’ fais gaffe tu en mets partout » lui lança son frère en lui prenant la boîte.  
« Laisse-moi faire »  
« Chad ? »  
« Hum » en versant du lait sur les céréales de sa sœur.  
« Tu penses la même chose que ta sœur ? » Jo avait soudain besoin de savoir...Les enfants vivaient avec eux 24H sur 24...Ils partageaient tout ensemble depuis presque 3 ans...Ils étaient les premiers témoins, ceux de l’intérieur...  
Il leva un regard inquisiteur dans celui de Jo et refusa de répondre.  
« T’en veux ? » en se servant un jus d’orange. Sa sœur répondit en opinant de la tête.  
Il était bien le digne fils de son père pensa Jo en le regardant s’occuper avec attention de sa petite soeur. Il ne dirait rien mais elle avait observé son visage quand elle avait posé la question à Jewel, la réponse était là. Les enfants savaient et ce probablement déjà bien avant leur père.  
Il n’y avait décidemment que les adultes pour chercher à rendre compliqué les choses les plus simples.

 

Le petit déjeuner continua comme si de rien n’était, débordant sur les projets de la journée...Jewel comptait bien passer toute son après-midi aux côtés de Tessa....Elle avait plein de choses à lui raconter dit-elle sans rien vouloir révéler...  
Bobby lui sourit...Il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’une génisse puisse devenir un jour la confidente d’une petite fille qui se posait mille questions et ne savait pas avec qui les partager.  
Chadwick , lui, hésitait encore entre une partie de jeu en ligne avec Ty ou une ballade avec Apache jusqu’aux collines.  
« Il ne neigera pas aujourd’hui, tu devrais en profiter pour te balader...C’est pas dit que demain ce sera pareil »  
« T’as raison » en se levant de table.  
« Tu crois que Jack pourrait venir avec nous ? »  
« Le pauvre Jack a déjà du mal à se lever pour sortir, alors aller jusqu’aux collines, tu penses...» sourire un peu triste en jetant un œil sur le vieux Rotweiller affalé à ses pieds.  
« Tu vas faire quoi Tante Jo ? » lança curieuse Jewel.  
« Déjà le ménage et puis...Rien...Je vais juste m’affaler dans le fauteuil avec un chocolat chaud et un bon livre...Je vais jouer à la paresseuse » en lui souriant tout en s’étirant.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Vers 11h, Dean ne s’étant toujours pas montré, Jo commença à s’inquiéter...Elle toqua doucement sur la porte de sa chambre. Devant l’absence de réponse, elle l’ouvrit légèrement...  
Le lit était vide, couette jetée sur le côté.  
« Dean ? » en entrant.  
« Dean ? » Elle jeta un œil dans la salle de bain adjacente.  
Par reflexe, elle courut à la fenêtre mais l’Impala était toujours là, plantée dans ses 15 cm de neige.  
« Où es-tu bon sang ? » en sortant de la chambre.

« Bobby...T’aurais pas vu Dean ? »  
« Je croyais qu’il dormait ? »  
« Je le croyais aussi mais son lit est vide »  
Il déposa son économe et sortit de la cuisine. Personne dans le salon.  
« Il est peut être sorti prendre l’air ? » finit par laisser tomber Bobby, rassuré depuis qu’il savait la voiture toujours là.  
Le visage de Bobby s’éclaira  
« T’as pensé au grenier ?...Tu sais qu’il adore se perdre là-haut »  
« Bobby, je t’adore » en l’embrassant sur la joue.  
« Oui bon » bafouilla-t-il  
« Si il est là-haut, dis-lui qu’on mange dans une heure...Je veux bien qu’on est en vacances mais on n’va pas se mettre à déjeuner comme les riches non plus hein » en bougonnant et retournant sur ses pas.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

La porte du grenier était entre ouverte, elle pouvait percevoir la lumière blanchâtre du vieux néon qui passait le seuil.  
« Dean ?» presque dans un murmure  
Le grenier avait été coupé en deux...Les chambres d’un côté et cette énorme pièce débarras où l’Oncle Bobby ne mettait pratiquement jamais les pieds...  
Il ressemblait à tous les greniers...Une fenêtre dans le toit noircie par le temps, des toiles d’araignée, de la poussière, des malles et des cartons qui retenaient prisonniers quelques souvenirs de leurs enfances et vies d’adulte...  
Enfants, Dean et Jo s’y enfermaient et s’imaginaient des mondes à eux peuplés de monstres ailés aux yeux rouges et d’anges aux ailes sombres, de pirates de l’espace et d’amazones...Jo avait toujours été ce qu’on appelle un garçon manqué, elle aimait partager ses mondes avec Dean, délaissant poupées et coutures. Parfois Steven le fils Mc Evroy, parti depuis on ne sait où, les y rejoignait.  
Steven, son premier baiser...Tout ce qu’elle s’en rappela à l’époque, c’est qu’il fut  
« mouillé »...Elle sourit à ce simple souvenir et le vit...  
Assis, jambes à moitié pliées, appuyé contre la large poutre centrale.  
« T’en a mis du temps ? » en lui souriant et lui indiquant une place à sa droite.  
« Désolée, je me suis occupée des enfants et du ménage» le fustigea-t-elle, en le rejoignant.  
Il la regarda s’installer puis leva la main et caressa doucement sa lèvre.  
« Je te demande pardon » en l’embrassant sur le front.  
« Ca va aller...J’ai connu pire » en riant sans joie  
« Dean »  
Il reposa son dos contre la poudre, le regard porté par le vide  
« Oui »  
« Si jamais tu oses un jour relever la main sur moi...Je te défonce le crâne à coup de pelle et de pioche »  
« Je l’espère bien...Mais il n’y aura jamais de prochaine fois » en regardant sa main avec horreur.  
Il vit celle de Jo se poser dans la sienne et entremêler leurs doigts.  
Il les serra si fort qu’elle crut qu’ils allaient se briser comme du verre.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? »  
Il soupira en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.  
« J’en sais rien » la voix lasse.  
« Tu n’as toujours pas répondu à ma question? »  
« Laquelle ? » en souriant distraitement.  
Elle leva la main tout en ne détachant pas les doigts de ceux de son frère et les posa unis sur la poitrine de Dean.  
« Celle-là »  
« Tu te la fais Feux de l’amour toi maintenant » la taquina-t-il.  
« Non, mais vu que tu ne veux pas entendre les mots alors je te les montre »  
Il se tourna vers elle mais il ne lui répondit pas.  
Après un court moment de silence, Jo posa sa tête contre son épaule.  
« Pourquoi l’as-tu embrassé ? »  
« Je te l’ai déjà dit et puis je veux plus qu’on en parle » d’une voix fatiguée. « J’ai fait une connerie et maintenant je dois l’assumer...Point barre...Fin de la discussion »  
Il se renfonça sur lui-même, se fermant une nouvelle fois comme une huître.  
Jo laissa à nouveau quelques secondes passer, le temps qu’il retrouve un peu de sérénité.  
« C’était comment ? »  
« Fais chier Jo » en la repoussant. « Lâche-moi avec cette histoire...J’aurais mieux fait de rien te dire, tu m’emmerdes là » en se relevant.  
« J’en déduis que cela ne t’a pas déplu sinon tu me l’aurais dit cash »  
Il allait répliquer mais sa bouche resta ouverte et lui, muet.  
Elle lui sourit avec tendresse.  
« Alors ? » insista-t-elle.  
« Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Qu’est-ce que cela peut bien te foutre ? Ca changera quoi ? »  
« Ca changerait beaucoup de choses » en se levant à son tour.« Ca t’a plu...Avoue-le et c’est ça qui te fait si peur...Tu aurais adoré que ça te dégoûte, que ça te répugne...Que tu aies là, la preuve que tu cherchais, la réponse à tous tes doutes » elle lui sourit en coin. « Pas de bol ».  
« Tu fais chier Jo » dans un souffle, le regard fuyant.  
« Dean » en s’approchant et lui relevant le menton.  
« Réponds à ma question ? »  
« Je peux pas te répondre parce que j’en sais rien moi-même » en s’éloignant, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et se serrant la tête en hurlant de dépit. « Je me sens bien avec lui....J’ai l’impression d’être moi...D’être entier... Je ne peux même pas imaginer notre vie sans lui ».  
« On appelle ça de l’amour Dean »  
« Non, Jo » en se retournant pour lui faire face. « L’amour implique qu’on partage tout et ...Et tout, je peux pas ».  
« Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Regarde, tu l’as bien embrassé et quoi ? Tes couilles sont tombées ? »  
Il la regarda sidéré et puis s’esclaffa. Jo ne put s’empêcher de sourire en le voyant se balancer vers l’arrière et revenir vers l’avant en s’appuyant sur ses cuisses....Elle adorait le voir rire comme ça et c’était devenu tellement rare que cela en était devenu précieux.  
Il reprit peu à peu son sérieux.  
« Non » finit-il par lui répondre dans un dernier sourire. Il soupira.  
« C’est vrai...Ca m’a pas déplu, t’es contente ...Et ça m’a surpris, désagréablement je dois bien l’avouer...Alors je me suis enfui comme un lâche pour éviter de ... pour....c’était.. » bafouillant en baissant la tête  
« Pour éviter d’être tenté de l’embrasser à nouveau » continua Jo  
« Et merde » en portant la main à son front.  
« Dean Winchester, t’es un véritable imbécile » en repoussant une de ses mèches de cheveux par habitude.  
« Jo...Tu sais ce que cela implique une relation..... » il prit sur lui. «....entre hommes ».  
« Rien de plus que celle entre n’importe quel autre couple, je suppose » en croisant les bras.  
« Je pourrais jamais me retrouver ... »  
Il respira profondément.  
« Putain.... » en faisant les cent pas  
« Je pourrais jamais »  
« Tu veux que je te les dise moi les mots qui te restent en travers de la gorge » lança Jo.  
« Je veux pas parler de ça avec toi...Merde t’es ma sœur quoi ! »  
« Celle qui je te le rappelle a essayé toutes les paires de chaussures du magasin » tout sourire.  
« Pardon ? » en tiquant.  
« Euh non pas cette chaussure- là » en comprenant le malentendu. « Je veux juste te dire qu’on peut parler de sexe entre nous, rien ne choque, je t’assure» les yeux rieurs.  
« Bin figure-toi que moi si ...Je ne parlerais pas de ma NON-vie sexuelle avec ma sœur ni avec personne d’autre d’ailleurs » s’énerva Dean.  
« Non-vie sexuelle GAY » précisa Jo  
« MERDE » hurla Dean en la pointant du doigt. « Tu...Tu...Tu m’emmerdes » finit-il par lâcher.  
« Et toi tu te répètes » avec une furieuse envie de rire devant ce frère qui se débattait avec ses principes de non implication sexuelle et ceux contradictoire de déballer les raisons de son déni.

Dean finit par s’asseoir sur une malle en soufflant, dépité. Mains sur ses genoux, tête enfoncée entre ses épaules.  
« Pourquoi tu n’en parlerais pas à Balty ? »  
« Quoi ? » la mine horrifiée. « Ca va pas non ? Et puis JE NE SUIS PAS GAY » en enfonçant ses paumes sur ses yeux.  
« Il est bi...Il est le seul que je connaisse qui pourrait t’aider »  
« Mais m’aider à quoi ? » hurla à nouveau Dean « A accepter de coucher avec un mec...A me retrouver à p...» Il prit une mine dégoûtée.  
« Ah bah voilà...On y est »  
« Mais je me tue de te le dire depuis ce matin...JE-PEUX-PAS » en se levant et recommençant à faire les cent pas.  
« Tu sais » la voix soudaine adoucie. « Je pense que tu devrais lui en parler ».  
« A qui ? A Cass ? Pour lui dire quoi, Jo...Que j’ai aimé l’embrasser mais que l’idée de le baiser me débecte » hurlant toute sa frustration.  
« Peut- être pas dans ses termes là, non » surprise par la crudité des mots utilisés par son frère. « Tu peux lui dire que tu sens attiré par lui mais que tu n’es pas capable pour le moment de franchir le pas...Que tu as besoin de temps pour vaincre tes peurs et que tu auras besoin de lui pour y arriver ».  
« Attiré par lui ? »  
« Dean...Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui l’as embrassé ? »  
« Oui mais... »  
« Dean »  
Il avait l’air complètement perdu, dépassé par les évènements, incapable de faire la part des choses.  
« Dean » en s’approchant. « Je vais te poser une question mais tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de me répondre ».  
« Pourquoi je crains le pire » en levant les yeux au plafond avant de baisser la tête.  
« As-tu déjà eu envie de lui ? »  
« Hein ? » en se redressant brusquement  
« T’es-tu déjà imaginé avec lui ? »  
« Non mais non...Mais arrêtes t’es dégueu là...Non jamais... » horrifié par les dires de sa sœur.  
« T’as jamais eu de réaction physique en pensant à lui ? »  
« Mais N... » Il se souvint soudain de son érection embarrassante de la nuit.  
Il ne lui répondit pas.  
« Dean ? » insista Jo  
« J’ai bien rêvé que je baisais ma prof de math et c’est pas pour autant que j’avais envie de me la taper »  
« Quoi, Peterson ? » entre rire et stupéfaction « La vieille madame Peterson » insista-t-elle.  
« Elle était pas si vieille » se défendit péniblement Dean.  
« Elle avait presque 60 ans et en plus elle était moche quoi....Merde Madame Peterson » en se mettant à rire. « Tu viens de me mettre en tête, l’une des images les plus horribles qui puissent être...Merci pour les futurs cauchemars qui vont hanter mes nuits » en riant de plus belle.  
« Oh ça va hein » en balançant les bras.  
« Je préférais honnêtement te voir mille fois dans les bras de Castiel plutôt que dans les siens » en cessant de rire.  
« Jo »  
« Désolée...C’est sorti tout seul »

Il soupira pour la centième fois. Jo reprit son sérieux.  
« Tu vas faire quoi quand il sera de retour ? Parce qu’à un moment ou à un autre, ça ne va plus être gérable Dean... Et tu risques de tout perdre à cette allure-là»  
« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? »  
« Parle-lui »  
« MAIS POUR LUI DIRE QUOI ? » en tendant les mains vers elle comme pour la supplier de lui donner la solution.  
« Que tu l’aimes Dean, tout simplement...Et tu verras les mots suivront tout seul... » Elle posa sa main sur sa joue « Castiel t’aime...Il comprendra...Mais pour qu’il puisse venir à toi et t’apprendre à l’aimer, tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens ».  
« Mais c’est mon meilleur ami...Je veux pas risquer de tout perdre pour ...Pour quelque chose qui n’aboutira probablement jamais à rien ».  
« Il ne t’est jamais venu à l’idée que tu y gagnerais plus que tu y perdrais... Il ne t’est jamais venu à l’esprit qu’au-delà de tes appréhensions, tu pourrais y trouver ton plaisir et ton équilibre...C’est de Castiel dont on parle Dean...Castiel, pas un inconnu sur lequel tu aurais flashé en rue ».  
« Justement ».  
« Justement » lui sourit Jo.  
« Si tu te devais de tomber amoureux d’un homme, ça se devait d’être lui » elle l’embrassa sur la joue et quitta la pièce sans un mot, laissant un Dean seul avec ses doutes mais aussi avec cette certitude...Cette évidence qu’il ne pouvait plus nier.  
Il aimait Castiel...Putain !  
15 jours ne suffiraient pas à changer cela, ni même 15 ans ni même 100 ans....  
Tout ne dépendait plus que de lui maintenant et du courage qu’il aurait à aller jusqu’au bout du parcours.  
Ce n’était pas le fait que Castiel soit un homme qui lui faisait si peur et le mettait dans un tel état de panique ingérable, même si il devait bien se l’avouer, ce serait un obstacle qu’il mettrait du temps à surmonter....  
Non cette peur, c’était ce vide qu’il ressentait dès que Castiel franchissait le seuil de la maison, celui de l’absence de sa voix entre les murs de celle-ci, celui de ses yeux qui n’étaient pas là pour se poser sur lui, pour le porter...Celui de ses sourires qui illuminaient ses journées.  
Ce qui lui faisait peur, c’était de ressentir à nouveau cette douleur dans la poitrine qui l’avait frappé quand il avait croisé son regard à elle...Jo avait raison, Tessa n’aurait pas voulu être le seul amour de sa vie...Il aimait un homme et alors ?  
Il se mit à rire  
« Qui l’eut cru » en dodelinant de la tête « Maintenant c’est pas le tout de le savoir » en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre.  
« Comment tu veux que je te le dise moi hein ? Je ne suis pas doué pour ses trucs là et je dois bien t’avouer que je crève de trouille... »  
« C’est pas aux pigeons de passage qu’il faut le dire mais à lui » lança Jo depuis la porte  
« Bobby n’attend plus que nous...Tu viens ? »  
« Jo »  
Il s’approcha  
« Viens là »  
Il la serra dans ses bras longuement, menton sur le sommet de sa tête, si petite et pourtant si forte.  
« Pardon et merci...Je t’aime tu sais »  
Elle se serra plus fort contre lui, Dean Winchester qui lui disait je t’aime, elle n’avait pas du entendre ses mots-là bien souvent même si dans chacun de ses regards, elle le lisait.  
« Moi aussi, plus que tout...J’espère que tu trouveras la force de l’aimer au-delà des barrières»  
« Je l’espère aussi...Faudrait déjà que je trouve le courage de lui en parler » en l’embrassant sur les cheveux.  
« Tu le trouveras, tu verras...Viens sinon Bobby va nous faire une crise de nerf » en le prenant par la taille.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le restant de la journée se passa calmement...Jewel disparut après le déjeuner, emmitouflée dans 3 couches de pull...Tessa n’attendant plus qu’elle.  
Chadwick, qu’en à lui, avait décidé d’aller se balader jusqu’aux collines avec Apache, Dean ne se formalisait plus de ses sorties en solitaire, il savait que son fils avait besoin de ses moments-là, de ses moments de solitude nécessaire à son équilibre.  
Au début, il devait bien se l’avouer, il s’en était inquiété...Ses fuites en avant datant de la mort de sa mère mais il s’aperçut vite que cela faisait partie des traits de caractère de son fils. Cela ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir des amis et une vie bien remplie. Il avait trouvé en Ty l’ami idéal et en Lindsay, ce premier amour d’adolescent qui vous rend complètement idiot.  
Dean lui sourit quand il quitta la maison tout en s’étant assuré qu’il avait son téléphone avec lui. Pour le reste, avec Apache à ses côtés, il ne risquait rien.

Il finit par s’installer devant la télévision, affalé dans le fauteuil, une bière à la main. On lui aurait demandé à ce moment-là ce qu’il regardait, il aurait été incapable de le dire, toutes ses pensées étant tournées vers sa dernière conversation avec Jo.  
Il avait moins de 15 jours pour se préparer à l’inéluctable...Se savoir attirer par son meilleur ami gay étant quand même en soi un sacré coup de massue sur le coin de la tête, il allait lui falloir rassembler toutes ses idées en une et surtout tout son courage alors que ce dernier semblait soudain vouloir fondre comme neige au soleil, les coups de fil de fin de journée n’allaient, de plus, rien arranger à son calvaire.  
« Mais pourquoi ça n’arrive qu’à moi des trucs pareils » en fermant les yeux et reposant sa tête sur le dossier.« Il ne pouvait pas avoir un 90B comme tout le monde cet abruti » en soupirant...  
Le bruit en sourdine de la télévision finit par l’assoupir et c’est endormi que Jo le retrouva à moitié plié sur le fauteuil.  
Elle le recouvrit d’un plaid et s’assit à ses côtés, un Stephen King dans les mains.

 

Ce soir-là, Dean découvrit une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité qui lui était jusqu’alors demeuré inconnue...Celle de l’être le plus lâche de tout l’univers, en tous les cas de son univers à lui, certainement.  
Il décrocha, bafouilla quelques mots, résista 3 phrases et prétexta sous les yeux effarés de sa sœur, avoir quelques problèmes de transit...Il le salua aussitôt et refila l’appareil à son fils avant d’aller s’enfermer dans les toilettes en se maudissant tout haut.  
Le mensonge déblatéré à Castiel s’avéra tout compte fait pas si erroné que ça, le stress ayant des effets secondaires pour le moins inattendu.  
« Et merde »

Cette nuit-là, Dean s’endormit péniblement après s’être retourné mille fois dans son lit.  
Il n’y eut pas de baiser enflammé...Juste une ancienne prof de math, appuyée langoureusement contre un tableau d’école...Dean se mit à rire dans son sommeil...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le lendemain matin, Il fut incapable de tenir ses enfants, ceux-ci s’excitant devant le sapin, tâchant de deviner ce qui se cachait dans les paquets accumulés sous celui-ci....Père Noël avait dû faire une tournée supplémentaire en conclut Jewel. Il y avait, en effet, deux fois plus de cadeaux que la veille.  
« T’as vu Papa... » Les yeux émerveillés pointant du doigt, les traces de pas qui menaient de la cheminée jusqu’au sapin.  
« Quoi il a encore oublié d’essuyer ses pieds avant d’entrer ?» nota Dean, en jetant un coup d’œil en coin à Bobby, auteur présumé du délit.

Jo, elle aussi était nerveuse mais pour une toute autre raison, Vin lui avait téléphoné, il était sur la route, il aurait dû arriver la veille mais suite à un vernissage, il avait dû reporter sa visite en ce jour de réveillon.  
Elle allait le présenter à sa famille et vu le peu de succès de ses dernières conquêtes auprès de ceux-ci, elle avait de quoi s’angoisser.  
« T’inquiète...Ca va aller...On va l’adorer ton artiste » tenta de la rassurer Dean.  
« Je suis sûr qu’il passerait tous les tests » sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.  
« Tu commences pas hein » pesta Jo en lui frappant sur la poitrine de rage.

 

10 minutes après, l’objet de toutes les attentions, fit son entrée et le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est qu’elle fit son petit effet.  
Il avait une tête de plus que Jo, ce qui le mit à hauteur de Dean, portait un Jean qui possédait plus de trous que de tissus et une chemise bleue électrique du plus mauvais goût...Ses cheveux noirs relevant la couleur blanchâtre de sa peau qui lui donnait...  
Un air de vampire pensa presque tout haut Dean.  
« Bonjour...Je suis désolé pour la tenue mais je suis venu directement d’une soirée organisée par mon parrain enfin mon mécène devrais-je plutôt dire... » en tendant la main vers Dean « En général, je ne m’habille pas en sosie d’Edward » tout en souriant un peu mal à l’aise.  
« J’avoue que vous me rassurez sur le coup » sourit à son tour Dean en lui serrant la main.  
« Je me présente, Dean, le frangin de mademoiselle »  
« Enchanté » en lâchant sa main...  
Jo resta un peu en retrait.  
« Bonjour, Bobby....L’Oncle de la même dame » le salua à son tour ce dernier.  
Arriva le chien qui bouscula Dean.  
« Si je te dérange, faut l’dire » râla ce dernier en le foudroyant du regard.  
« Salut toi » en le caressant derrière les oreilles  
« Ce charmant tas de poil s’appelle Apache »

Dean s’écarta et mena Vin jusqu’au salon...Bobby suivit avec Jo.  
« Il m’a l’air pas mal celui-là » murmura-t-il à son oreille, ce qui la fit sourire.  
« Alors le jeune homme collé à l’écran de sa PSP là, c’est Chadwick » Dean lui fit des grands yeux.  
Son fils lui tendit la main.  
« Et la jeune de demoiselle -là qui vous regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit, c’est Jewel »  
« Bonjour » lui répondit-elle d’un timide sourire.  
« Ne vous faites pas d’illusion...Mes enfants restent rarement silencieux plus d’une heure »  
« Tu »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Vous pouvez me tutoyer »  
« Va pour les tu » en lui tapant sur l’épaule  
« Vous...Enfin tu veux une bière, un café, un soda ?»  
« Vous avez du jus de fruit ? »  
« Euh on doit avoir ça » un peu étonné par la demande du jeune homme.  
« Au fait » en entrant dans la cuisine  
« Jo m’a montré ton tableau...T’es vraiment doué...Bon, j’y connais que dalle en peinture mais ce truc-là, je l’ai trouvé magnifique »  
« Merci » sincèrement touché.  
« Orange ou pomme ? » la tête dans le frigo.  
« Orange merci »

Ils s’assirent autour de la table et se perdirent dans une conversation qui ne sembla jamais devoir se terminer. Vin s’avéra être un jeune homme des plus équilibrés, la tête sur les épaules et les idées bien arrêtées sur ce qu’il attendait de la vie...  
Il aimait Jo et ce qu’elle lui apportait mais il refusait de se projeter dans l’avenir pour ce qui concernait leur relation...Il avait eu l’honnêteté et la franchise de le dire à Jo dès leur rencontre, la peinture passerait toujours avant tout le reste. Elle avait accepté cette part de lui, cette part qui l’avait attiré vers lui...L’artiste.  
« Je trouve ça courageux de ta part » lui fit remarquer Dean en tournant sa bouteille de bière sur la table.  
« La vie est trop courte pour faire des compromis...Je préfère que les choses soient dites dès le départ, cela évite les malentendus et les non-dits qui pourrissent les relations humaines et faussent le jeu avec de mauvaises cartes »  
« Philosophe en plus » nota avec un sourire un peu triste, Dean.  
« Non, j’ai juste compris trop tard la leçon et je ne tiens pas à réitérer les mêmes erreurs...On ne doit pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens ni vouloir les plier aux nôtres »  
Dean étouffa un rire.  
« Vous pensez que j’ai tort, que je suis trop intransigeant ? » cherchant une réponse inquiète à sa question.  
« Non...Je pense que tu as raison....Et je pense aussi que ma sœur a fait le bon choix » en levant les yeux et croisant ceux de Jo. « Je suis le premier qui devrait suivre tes conseils d’ailleurs » en vidant sa bière.

Vin passa l’après-midi avec eux avant de devoir les quitter avec regret pour rejoindre ses parents, Jo l’emmena dans sa chambre pour qu’il puisse se changer avant de repartir.  
« Il est chouette ce p’tit gars » lança Bobby  
Dean lui sourit.  
« Bon c’est quand y veut le traiteur hein » se mit à ronchonner Bobby en regardant sa montre.

Vin apparut, Dean ne put s’empêcher de rire.  
« Quoi ? »  
« T’es passé d’Edward à Nosferatu ? »  
Tout de noir vêtu à l’exception de sa chemise blanche, son teint rendu encore plus pâle par son costume, Vin tira nerveusement sur son veston.  
« C’est trop sombre, c’est ça ? »  
« Bah c’est Noël mec...Pas Halloween...C’est tout ce que tu as à te mettre ? »  
« C’est tout ce que j’ai eu le temps de prendre »  
« Bouge pas et enlève-moi cette veste de croque mort »  
Il obéit tout en cherchant un soutien dans le regard de Jo.  
« Voilà » en revenant quelques minutes après, avec un blazer court gris chiné.  
« Ca devrait t’aller...C’est de nouveau à la mode en plus»  
« C’est pas ta veste de promo ça ? » lui fit remarquer Bobby.  
« Elle pend dans l’armoire depuis la nuit des temps, autant qu’elle soit utile à quelque  
chose »  
« Merci » lui sourit Vin.  
« Pas de quoi...Un peu de parfum pour le côté naphtaline et ça devrait le faire» en riant.

Son téléphone sonna, son visage se ferma mais Jo nota un éclair de lumière dans ses yeux. C’était lui.  
Vin jeta un œil en coin à Jo.  
« C’est Castiel...»  
Vin salua Dean qui lui rendit son salut distraitement tout entier à son interlocuteur...

Appuyé contre l’évier, il lui parla de tout et de rien mais plus longtemps que d’habitude, parce que sa voix lui manquait, ses rires et ses sourires qu’il pouvait percevoir derrière les mots.  
« A ce soir...Minuit une » Dean sourit puis se mordit la lèvre.« Cass... » un court silence  
« Tu me manques » en raccrochant aussitôt, soupirant, se trouvant soudain ridicule et pathétique.

 

Fin chapitre XX

 

 


	22. Silent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'étant pas là ce mercredi et ce, jusque samedi.  
> je vous poste le chapitre aujourd'hui.  
> j'en profite pour saluer tous ceux qui me lisent dans l'ombre

 

Dean aida Bobby à installer la table dans le salon devant la cheminée...Il avait repoussé quelques meubles pour plus d’espace car il n’y avait pas, à proprement parler, de salle à manger chez son Oncle, la table de cuisine faisant, dès lors, la navette entre les 2 pièces pour les grandes occasions.

Une nappe en papier décorée et quelques flûtes à champagne qui n’attendaient plus que l’heure de l’apéritif...et surtout l’arrivée du traiteur qui avait téléphoné pour annoncer qu’il arriverait dans la demie- heure...Bobby pesta mais fut néanmoins soulagé...  
Tout se mettait en place.

Entretemps, les enfants s’étaient installés devant la télévision, dos appuyés contre la table basse...  
Comme chaque année, dans un rituel devenu immuable, ils regardaient le classique de Capra, le film favori de leur mère.  
« It’s a wonderful life »  
Et comme chaque année depuis qu’elle était en âge de parler, Jewel posa mille questions à son frère, ne semblant jamais comprendre la différence entre le héros du passé et celui du présent. Chadwick, patiemment lui réexpliquait alors que l’ange Clarence montrait à ce même héros quelle aurait été sa vie s’il avait fait d’autres choix...  
« Tu vois Jimmy aurait voulu être explorateur et si il avait réalisé ce rêve et bien la ville aurait disparu et tous les gens qu’il aime n’auraient jamais existé...Il ne serait pas marié et n’aurait pas eu d’enfant »  
« Et il n’aurait pas eu tous ses amis pour l’aider à la fin avec tous les sous » regard lumineux dans celui de son frère.  
Il lui sourit...C’était devenu leur moment de Noël à eux...Chadwick avait toujours le DVD du film dans sa valise, craignant qu’aucune chaîne ne le diffuse ce jour-là mais il n’avait jamais eu à le sortir.  
Dean les observait avec tendresse....Les choix d’une vie...Il eut un bref sourire et se tourna vers Jo qui venait d’entrer.  
On sonna, le traiteur était enfin arrivé. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

 

Bobby aimait cuisiner mais Noël étant une fête de famille, il se refusait de passer la moitié de la soirée au-dessus des fourneaux alors qu’il avait les siens réunis dans la pièce d’à-côté.  
Il avait donc pris pour habitude de faire appel à un traiteur et n’avait jamais eu, jusqu’à présent, à s’en plaindre même si il savait déjà que ses invités allaient rechigner comme à chaque fois sur une partie du menu....  
Cela aussi, faisait partie de leur rituel de Noël.

« Posez ça sur la table de travail, je vais m’en occuper....Et rentrez chez vous » en tapotant le dos du jeune homme.  
« Ca sera pas pour toute suite » sourit ce dernier quand Bobby lui tendit une tasse de café.  
« Merci »  
« Pas de quoi » en commençant à déballer les sacs.  
« Tout y est ? »  
« Il me semble oui » en repoussant sa casquette.  
« Allez j’y go... » en vidant sa tasse d’une traite.  
« Joyeux Noël Monsieur Singer »  
« A vous aussi »

La porte se referma sur une bourrasque de vent et de neige. Bobby écarta le rideau. Il s’était remis à neiger.  
« On mange quand là parce que là, je crève de faim » s’impatienta Dean.  
« Tu crèves toujours de faim » en dodelinant de la tête.  
« J’espère que ce sera meilleur que la dernière fois » en jetant un œil perplexe dans un des sacs.  
« Si t’es pas content...La porte est là... » en bougonnant  
« Et les raquettes dans la grange » avec un petit sourire entendu.  
« A ce point ! » s’inquiéta Dean en écartant à son tour le rideau.  
« Mon pauvre bébé dans cette neige et ce froid...J’peux dire adieu à la batterie » la mine défaite.  
« Aides moi plutôt à dresser les plats, au lieu de te lamenter sur ta bagnole » soupira Bobby.  
« Sans cœur » bouda Dean.  
« J’peux vous aider ? » lança Jo en passant la tête.  
« Ca sera pas de refus...Tu peux t’occuper des amuse-gueule pendant que je préchauffe le four »  
« Ca va Dean ? » qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
« Euh oui oui » surpris  
« Mon garçon, je ne sais pas ce que tu as ses derniers temps mais tu voyages beaucoup il me semble » lança Bobby en faisant tourner un doigt sur sa tempe.  
« Ahahahah...Très drôle » grimaça Dean.  
« C’est quoi ça, Oncle Bobby ? » s’interrogea dubitative Jo, devant des petits pots.  
« On appelle ça des verrines...Ignorante» en levant les yeux au plafond  
« Mon dieu...A part les surgelés, ça vous arrive parfois de manger quelque chose de sain? » se désespéra-t-il.  
« Je te signale que c’est moi qui cuisine à la maison et que personne ne s’en est jamais  
plaint» lui signala Dean en sortant les petites bouchées au saumon.  
« Normal c’est pas comme si ils avaient vraiment le choix » répliqua Bobby.  
Dean le foudroya du regard.  
« En tous les cas, ça sent bon » en conclut Jo, en reposant l’une d’elles.  
« Quand tu auras fini de tremper ton appendice nasal dans tous les plats, tu pourrais peut-être penser à les amener au salon » ronchonna Bobby en prenant un des sacs.  
« Purée mais quel caractère...Je sais qu’elle sera mon vœu sous le gui cette année » en sortant, plats d’amuse- gueule dans les mains.  
« Occupe-toi du champagne, tu veux...J’ai pris une bouteille sans alcool pour les gosses » lança Bobby à Dean en lui indiquant le frigo.  
« A vos ordres, Sergent » au garde à vous.  
« Idjit » en enfonçant sa casquette.

 

Ce fut sur le générique de fin de « It’s a wonderful life » que Bobby finit par les rejoindre.  
Dean appela ses enfants et leur servit un verre de champagne sans alcool, Jewel sourit fièrement tandis que Chadwick fit la moue.  
« L’année prochaine, ça te va ? » lui lança son père avec un clin d’œil.  
Chadwick lui fit son plus beau sourire. Dean ouvrit la bouteille de champagne dont le bruit de bouchon fit sursauter Apache qui se cogna la tête sous la table.  
« Et bien le grand courageux » tout en le caressant.

« A nous » en levant son verre.  
« A nous » tous ensemble.  
Il jeta un coup d’œil discret sur la flûte vide que Bobby ne pouvait s’empêcher de sortir chaque année depuis 10 ans.  
« Elle finira bien par casser sa pipe, cette vieille bique » murmura Bobby  
« Bobby » tonna Dean, en écarquillant les yeux.  
Jo ne put s’empêcher de sourire.  
« Quelle vieille bique, Oncle Bobby ? » s’interrogea, le nez retroussé, Jewel.  
« Ma voiture » bougonna-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion.  
« Ton père m’en a promis une nouvelle »  
« Ah bon ? » fit faussement étonné celui-ci.  
« Ouais » sourire en coin.  
« On mangerait pas ? » finit par supplier Jo.  
« Bonne idée...Allez-y les enfants, à vous l’honneur... » lança Dean en se grattant la nuque.  
« Ca veut dire quoi? » siffla Bobby.  
« C’est quoi ça ? » pointa du doigt Jewel.  
« Des petits soufflés au fromage »  
« C’est bon ? »  
« Si tu goûtes pas, tu peux pas le savoir jeune fille »  
Elle jeta un œil interrogateur vers son frère qui lui venait de prendre une bouchée au saumon.  
Tous la regardèrent mordre du bout des dents dans l’amuse-bouche.  
« C’est très bon » en avalant tout le reste.  
« Tout espoir n’est pas perdu...Dieu merci, ils leur restent encore des papilles gustatives en état de marche»  
« Pardon ? » tiqua Dean tout en prenant une verrine et la regardant perplexe.  
Il détacha la mini-cuillère en plastique fixée par un petit point de colle au verre et la plongea dans la mousse.  
« Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ça ? » montrant la mini-cuillère  
« Même celles des poupées de Jew’ sont plus grandes » en la portant à sa bouche sous le regard suspendu des quatre autres.  
Sur son visage : Qu’est-ce que je mange ?  
Dans ses yeux : C’est pas mauvais.  
Il regarda heureusement surpris la verrine.  
« Pas dégueu ça...C’est quoi ? » en levant les yeux sur Bobby tout sourire.  
« Tu reconnais pas le goût ? » en croisant les bras.  
« Je connais mais j’vois pas » en reprenant une cuillérée.  
« Une mousse d’asperges et de concombre » tout sourire.  
« Tu te fous de moi ? » la mine dégoutée.  
« J’oserais pas, lapinou » en se servant à son tour.  
Dean reposa dépité la verrine sur la table.  
« Y a un truc pour carnivore, là-dedans » en pointant les plats.  
« Poulet » lui indiqua Bobby.  
« Poulet » le ton désespéré devant le regard amusé de ses enfants qui semblaient prendre un malin et véritable plaisir à tout goûter.  
« Tu vas me les pervertir » pesta Dean.  
« Je vais les sauver de la perdition tu veux dire oui » se mit à rire Bobby.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ils étaient là, face à face....Il ne fit ni attention au vieux couple d’amis de sa mère présent comme chaque année et qui feignait de l’ignorer, restant poli avec lui par pure convenance.  
Ni à Mabel, la femme de ménage mexicaine qui travaillait pour sa mère depuis bientôt 20 ans...Pourtant il lui vouait un profond attachement, elle qui jamais ne le jugea et fut probablement la seule dans son entourage familial à l’avoir accepté tel qu’il était.  
« Tu resteras toujours mon petite angelot » lui répétait-elle sans cesse, avec son accent chantant.  
« Dieu aime tous ses enfants »  
Mabel...Il sourit et finit par tourner la tête vers elle...Il nota qu’elle avait beaucoup vieilli en un an avec ses cheveux parsemés de filaments gris et ces petites rides qui creusaient à présent son visage. Les traits tirés, elle semblait encore plus fatiguée qu’à l’accoutumée, probablement parce qu’elle avait dû passer la plupart de sa journée dans la cuisine à préparer le repas de cet étrange réveillon.

 

Il n’était rentré que tard dans l’après-midi, prétextant un rendez-vous avec un de ses anciens camarades de lycée, mais il n’en fut rien...  
Il ne sentait juste pas à sa place dans cette maison.  
Il avait erré sans but et avait fini par s’asseoir sur le banc à l’arrière de l’église, ce banc où il avait prié Dieu si souvent...  
Castiel avait perdu la foi où en tous les cas, celle qu’avait tenté de lui inculquer son père et dans une moindre mesure sa mère...Sa foi à lui était différente...  
Il fixait avec une certaine tendresse, la statue de la vierge Marie qui semblait le regarder, mains légèrement tendues vers lui.  
Il prit son téléphone et l’appela parce qu’il en avait besoin...Sa voix lui manquait, il lui manquait...  
Ils restèrent à se parler de longues minutes de tout et de rien. Il avait souri en regardant son téléphone. Dean lui avait pratiquement raccroché au nez mais il était heureux, les mots ont ceci de magique, ils peuvent vous tuer mais ils peuvent aussi vous redonner vie...

 

Il était si las...  
Il aurait préféré être avec eux....Avec lui...Sa place était là-bas et non ici...  
Sa mère l’aimait même si le lien s’était brisé le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu’il était gay...Ce lien que jamais plus, il ne retrouva...  
Mais il était incapable de la laisser...Elle était tout ce qui lui restait...La famille de son père refusait d’entendre parler de lui et du côté de sa mère, il ne lui restait plus qu’une tante oubliée dans un home, la mémoire défaillante....Il était tout ce qui lui restait et malgré toutes les blessures, il ne pourrait jamais oublier qu’elle ne l’avait jamais abandonné...  
Il ne pourrait jamais oublier que ce fut vers elle qu’il se tourna quand il quitta Michael.  
Elle qui lui ouvrit sa porte même si devant son chagrin, elle ne montra aucune compassion...C’était à ses yeux, là, la punition de Dieu...  
Castiel s’éteignait et la tendresse de Mabel ne suffisait pas à lui redonner le goût de vivre.  
Sa mère ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son retour, elle se contentait de le croiser et de fuir son regard qui criait après elle.  
Il était plus seul entre ses murs qu’il ne le fut jamais.

Puis un jour que Castiel refusait à nouveau de manger, sa mère s’avança vers lui, la voix presque éteinte.  
« Tu devrais manger mon ange...Tu as de la visite cette après-midi, tu dois reprendre des forces »  
Il avait levé un regard vide vers elle....Mon ange...Il y avait si longtemps qu’elle ne l’avait plus appelé ainsi.  
« Maman » la voix suppliante.  
« Mange » en quittant la pièce.  
Elle était incapable de trouver les mots pour aider son fils, incapable de franchir le pas du pardon...Alors elle s’était tournée vers la seule personne qui pourrait le sauver, rendre un peu de lumière dans ce bleu qu’était l’âme de son enfant.  
Mabel ouvrit la porte et son visage s’éclaira  
« Il est dans le salon...Señorita, il va être si content de vous voir » les yeux humides.  
Il sommeillait, son plateau repas à moitié vide posé sur la table d’appoint.  
Elle le regarda et s’avança. Elle s’agenouilla à ses côtés et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue rongée par une barbe de plusieurs jours.  
« Castiel » d’une voix douce.  
Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle était là...Tessa et son amitié indéfectible...Sa moitié d’âme.

 

C’était si loin tout ça.  
Il fixa sa mère et croisa enfin son regard. Il lui sourit avec tendresse, un long moment juste entre eux.  
Sourire pour cette femme qui lui avait rendu Tessa.  
Tessa et sa nouvelle vie....Tessa qui avait fini par lui présenter son mari...  
Dean Winchester...Dean, cet homme qui bouleversa son existence, cet homme qu’il aimait au-delà de la raison...  
En lui rendant son amie, sa mère lui avait offert le plus des cadeaux, une famille...Celle qu’elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir.  
Alors ses 15 jours par an, c’était un peu sa rédemption et son cadeau à lui...  
Soudain le contact se brisa. Sa mère posa sa fourchette et se leva doucement, fit le tour de la table et s’approcha de son fils.  
Elle prit son visage entre ses mains froides aux longs doigts abimés par l’âge et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis quitta le salon sans un mot ni un regard, le laissant perdu sous l’œil attendri de Mabel et celui médusé du vieux couple.  
Le plus beau geste d’amour d’une mère pour son fils.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean aida Bobby à débarrasser la table pendant que Jo s’installa avec Chadwick devant la télévision sur laquelle il venait de brancher sa X-Box....  
Aidé de Jewel, il poussa la table basse dans le fond du salon.  
« Just Dance 2 »  
Jo regarda dubitative les manettes.  
« J’fais quoi avec ça ? »  
« Tu suis les mouvements des danseurs...Tu vas voir, c’est très facile »  
« C’est grotesque » fulmina Dean.  
Chadwick se mit à rire.  
« J’ai raté un épisode ? » en croisant le regard de son frère.  
« Attends » lança Chadwick en sortant son téléphone. Le visage de Dean se décomposa.  
« T’as pas osé ! » en le menaçant du doigt.  
Son fils ne lui répondit pas, continuant à fouiller dans ses fichiers, Jo penchée au-dessus de son épaule. Jewel restant focalisée sur l’écran de télévision à regarder la vidéo explicative du jeu.  
« Voilà !» lança tout fier Chadwick.  
« C’est quoi ? »  
« Papa et Castiel qui dansent » tout sourire  
« NON » hurla en riant Jo tout en s’asseyant à ses côtés  
« Oncle Bobby...Viens voir ça »  
« Chad ! » gronda son père.  
« Bah quoi Pa’ ...Moi je trouve ça chouette » le regard perdu dans le sien.  
« Mouais » en s’approchant.  
Oncle Bobby, manches retroussées entra  
« Quoi encore ? Je vous signale que j’ai la tête dans le four là » en indiquant la cuisine du doigt.  
« Viens voir Oncle Bobby...Ca dure pas longtemps » le supplia Chadwick  
« C’est ça, viens voir...Tu vas avoir de quoi te foutre de ma gueule pour les 10 ans à venir » grommela Dean, en dodelinant de la tête, une main appuyée sur l’épaule de sa sœur.

 

Chadwick lança la vidéo. Dès que Dean aperçut Castiel, son cœur rata un battement et lui fit mal, Jo dut le ressentir car elle porta sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement.  
Il ne put s’empêcher de se joindre aux rires qui parcouraient le visionnage...Mais son rire à lui, était plein de tendresse tandis que ceux des autres se montraient plus moqueurs.  
« C’est génial » s’esclaffa Jo  
« Regardes la tête de Papa » riait Chadwick  
« C’est ça ...Marrez-vous » bouda Dean.  
« Non mais t’as pas changé » nota Bobby  
« T’es toujours aussi mauvais danseur et aussi mauvais perdant »  
« Pffff » d’un ton dédaigneux.  
Le bruit des tuuuuuuuuu tuuuuuuuu résonnait avec les rires des enfants mêlés aux remarques acerbes de Jo et Bobby.  
Chadwick stoppa la vidéo.  
« C’est fini ? » fit déçue Jo  
« Ca te suffit pas ? » pesta Dean.  
Il sourit à son fils qui avait sciemment coupé la fin. Ce dernier n’avait voulu en garder que le meilleur parce que pour lui, il n’y avait que cela à en retenir.  
« Bien...Après cette petite pause de, je me ridiculise comme un con devant des dizaines de gosses, je vais retourner à mes fourneaux moi» lança Bobby  
Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna.  
« Eh Fred Astaire, ça te dérangerait pas de venir me refiler un coup de main » sourire caché dans sa barbe.  
« Et voilà, ça commence » soupira dépité Dean.

Ils laissèrent la partie en suspens quand le dîner fut servi...Jo épuisée par seulement deux danses avait cédé sa place à Jewel bien meilleure qu’elle à ce petit jeu-là. Tout cela devant le regard perplexe d’un chien dépassé par la bêtise humaine.  
Quel intérêt y avait-il à se secouer dans tous les sens ? Il souffla dans ses bajoues.

 

Dean s’assit entre ses enfants, face à lui Jo et la place de Bobby encore vacante.  
« On attend plus que toi, je te signale »  
« Voilà...Voilà... » en entrant.  
« Ce soir...Canard au miel et raisins secs » en posant le tout au milieu de la table à côté du panier de cornbread.  
« Ah bah pour une fois, ça m’a l’air mangeable ton truc » lança Dean en se frottant les mains de satisfaction.  
« Imbécile » en enlevant sa casquette et la pendant au coin de sa chaise.  
« Bon...Alors là » en pointant tour à tour les plats  
« Gratin dauphinois...Haricots sautés aux petits lardons...Petite salade aux tomates confites....Euh ça » en se penchant sur le plat suspect.  
« Je crois que c’est une purée de carottes et brocolis »  
« Je passe mon tour » grimaça Dean.  
« Commence pas hein » maugréa Bobby.  
« Ici...Pommes de terre sautées et là, la sauce au miel et raisons secs»  
Il s’assit tout sourire  
« Bon appétit tout le monde et Joyeux Noël »  
« JOYEUX NOEL » tous en cœur.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur...La purée de carottes et brocolis récolta un franc succès chez les enfants et aucun chez les adultes. Par contre, ils ne semblaient pas emballer par le canard alors que Dean en mangea presque la moitié à lui tout seul.  
« Si ça te plaît pas, faut l’dire » lui signala Bobby alors que Dean en reprenait une 3eme part.  
« Bah quoi ? On va pas jeter quand même...Y a personne qui en veut de ton canard, en plus » en lui lançant un sourire en coin.  
« C’est très bon Oncle Bobby » sourit Jewel en avalant une cuillère de gratin dauphinois  
« Tant mieux ma puce et toi Chad ? Ca te plaît ? »  
« J’adore...C’est meilleur que le truc de l’année passée » en coupant un morceau de magret.  
« Elle était très bonne cette dinde aux marrons » bougonna Bobby en se servant un verre de vin rouge.  
« Elle était dégueulasse tu veux dire...Je la chiquais encore au p’tit déj’» lança platement Dean ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire sa sœur.  
« Vous savez quoi l’année prochaine, vous aurez qu’à vous débrouiller tout seul si vous êtes si fortiches » en piquant rageur dans ses haricots.  
« L’année prochaine un p’tit canard fera très bien l’affaire » répliqua Dean tout sourire, morceau de ce même canard dépassant de sa bouche.  
Chadwick et Jewel ne purent s’empêcher d’en rire et de faire pareil.  
« Non mais dites-moi que je rêve » se désespéra Bobby en secouant la tête.  
« Veux-tu de ce très bon vin rouge très chère sœur, vu que Monsieur Singer, ici présent, n’a pas daigné nous en servir ? » lança Dean, avec un air pédant.  
« Va te faire foutre » maugréa Bobby  
« T’as deux mains que j’sache et puis c’est MON vin»

Ce furent sur de nouveaux fous rires que le dîner se termina.  
Dean et Jo aidèrent Bobby à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle en se frappant dessus à coup de torchon, pendant que les enfants eux, s’étaient remis à danser.  
Apache et Jack sortirent dans l’urgence mais rentrèrent aussitôt qu’ils se furent soulagés...Les températures extérieures étaient plus que glaciales.  
Ils s’installèrent ensuite dans le salon, café à la main...Les enfants branchèrent la télévision pour la messe sous les soupirs de Dean qui avait ça en horreur.  
Il discuta quelques minutes avec sa sœur à propos de son travail pendant que Bobby tenait compagnie aux enfants.

Et Minuit vint...  
Le temps des embrassades et des vœux de bonheur...Bobby disparut et revint avec une bouteille de cidre sans alcool qui permettrait ainsi aux enfants de trinquer avec eux, ce qui ne dérangea pas Dean, le champagne et le vin rouge lui ayant suffi pour la soirée.

Ce dernier se mordillait la lèvre tout en tenant discrètement la main à hauteur de sa poche.  
Jo sourit devant le regard d’indifférence qu’il tentait vainement de prendre...Le sourire qu’il envoya à ses enfants était crispé et son regard rongé d’angoisse et d’impatience.  
Et le téléphone sonna...  
« Cass » la voix trop enjouée.  
« JOYEUX NOEL » hurla tout le monde quand Dean tendit son appareil...Le même rituel chaque année sauf que cette fois-ci, Dean n’avait pas envie qu’il raccroche.

Bobby ouvrit la bouteille et servit les coupes.  
« Papaaaaaaaa tu viens...Les cadeaux" geignit Jewel, la mine fatiguée mais se battant contre le sommeil pour l’ultime moment magique.  
Dean s’approcha tout en gardant son téléphone à l’oreille.  
« Cheeeeeeeeers » en triquant.  
« Va falloir que je te laisse...Les gosses tiennent plus en place»  
Il sourit triste  
« Comme chaque année...Oui, moi aussi...Oui je leur dirais » dans un rire étouffé.  
« Joyeux Noël, Cass...A demain... » Il baissa le regard.  
« Tu nous manques aussi »  
« TU NOUS MANQUES CASTIEL » crièrent les enfants  
« Oui... » sourit Dean.  
« Bye Cass » Il finit par raccrocher...Une sensation de vide dans les entrailles.  
« Viens...Les enfants n’attendent plus que toi » Jo lui prit la taille et le serra doucement contre elle.  
« Bon, on va les ouvrir ses cadeaux oui ou non ? » lança faussement débonnaire Dean repoussant doucement sa sœur et glissant son téléphone dans la poche de son Jean.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Bobby reçut, de Dean et de Jo, une nouvelle veste d’hiver, la sienne ayant fait son temps. Il l’essaya, elle tomba pile -poile.  
« J’te l’avais dit...Une taille au-dessus cela aurait été trop grand » fit remarquer Jo à son frère.  
« Ca veut dire quoi? Que je suis gros, c’est ça ? » fusillant Dean du regard.  
« Non mais pas du tout...Mais je voulais juste que tu puisses mettre des pulls sans te sentir trop à l’étroit, tu vois » se justifia maladroitement Dean.  
« Je vais t’en foutre du- à l’étroit- moi » en enlevant la veste.  
« Ca te plaît au moins ? »  
« Je l’adore merci les gosses » en leur souriant.

 

Ils s’offraient peu de cadeaux entre adultes, Noël étant avant tout la fête des enfants mais ils aimaient se faire de petits plaisirs.  
Jo reçut de Dean, deux places pour aller voir « Soundgarden »...Elle lui sauta au cou.  
« Je pensais aller voir ça avec toi mais je pense que Vin sera ravi de t’accompagner à ma place»  
« Il les adore...OH mais trooop...T’es un frère génial »  
Il posa un regard distrait sur sa lèvre encore légèrement enflée.  
«Génial j’ai dit » répéta-t-elle en lui relevant le menton.

 

Jo offrit à Dean un coffret blu-ray de « La planète des singes »  
« C’est gentil soeurette mais j’ai pas de quoi les lire » un peu embarrassé.  
« Tu peux utiliser la X-Box ou ça.. » en lui tendant un autre paquet  
« C’est de la part de Bobby et de moi »  
Un lecteur Dvd-blu-ray  
« Comme ça tu peux lire tes vieux DVD tout pourris et tes blu-ray tout parfaits » en souriant  
« J’aime beaucoup mes vieux DVD tout pourris comme mes vieilles HS et mon bon vieux lecteur vidéo » en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
« Has been » le taquina JO.  
« Merci...Je testerai ça et je vous dirais quoi » en embrassant sa sœur sur le front.

 

Chadwick reçut de son père2 jeux pour sa console ainsi qu’un pyjama Avengers...Jewel, plusieurs livres de coloriage et carnets de dessin ainsi qu’une boîte de 100 crayons de couleur, un puzzle Livre de la jungle mais surtout un chien robot interactif devant lequel elle hurla de joie pendant plusieurs minutes.

Elle reçut de sa Tante, le coffret DVD des princesses de Disney et Chadwick, lui, 2 tickets pour les championnats nationaux de natation qui allaient se dérouler à moins d’une journée de route de chez eux...Il eut du mal à cacher sa joie et Dean, sa mine décomposée....Il sourit en pensant qu’il arrivera bien à refourguer sa place à Castiel. Il adorait son fils mais regarder des nageurs faire des longueurs pendant toute une journée, assis sur un banc qui lui ferait mal au cul après 10 minutes, non merci.

Bobby offrit à Jewel, un faux diplôme de meilleur marraine du monde pour « Tessa » ainsi que tout le matériel pour entretenir sa dite filleule.  
« C’est vrai ? La meilleure ? »  
« On pouvait pas trouver mieux »  
Elle sourit émue...

Chadwick reçut un nouveau casque ainsi que de nouvelles genouillères et coudières, les siens ayant rendu l’âme à leur dernière visite...  
« Trop cool » en essayant le casque design...

 

Puis vinrent les cadeaux de Castiel. Un prénom sur chacun d’eux.  
« Apache »  
Dean sourit...Un énorme os à mâcher avec lequel celui-ci s’enfuit dans la cuisine.

« Bobby »  
Le vieil homme ouvrit fébrilement son paquet.  
« Merde...Où il a déniché ça lui ? » en déballant une encyclopédie sur la guerre de Sécession que Bobby recherchait depuis plusieurs années et qu’il était devenu pratiquement impossible à trouver sur le marché.  
Il l’ouvrit en son milieu avec des yeux d’enfant émerveillé.

Jo reçut le sien avec un demi-sourire. Une petite boîte qu’elle ouvrit en fronçant les sourcils.  
Elle contenait un bracelet large en argent parsemé de petites gravures tribales natives et de turquoise, un travail artisanal d’après ce qu’en disait la notice.  
« C’est...C’est magnifique » en le sortant de son écrin et le passant à son poignet.  
Dean lui sourit quand elle croisa son regard.

Chadwick ouvrit son cadeau en même temps que Jewel déchira l’emballage du sien.  
Ils reçurent tous les deux la même petite boite blanche, ils se regardèrent et soulevèrent le couvercle ensemble.  
« La vache » soupira Chadwick en retirant de la boite un simple ticket.  
« C’est...C’est Mickey ? » lança Jewel, hésitant entre la stupéfaction et les cris de joie.  
« C’est quoi ? » les interrogea Dean  
« Des....Des places pour Disneyland » murmura son fils, en regardant les billets, incrédule  
« On va aller voir Mickey ? » la voix de Jewel se brisa.  
Dean prit le billet de la main de Chadwick qui hésita à le lâcher.  
Il le regarda un long moment.  
« 2 jours à Disneyland » en regardant Jo.  
Jewel se mit à pleurer doucement. Chadwick reprit son ticket.  
« Trop bien » murmura-t-il en baissant le regard.  
Ce fut là qu’il se rendit compte qu’il restait un cadeau.

« Tiens Pa’ »  
Dean prit avec un peu d’appréhension le paquet que lui tendit son fils.  
Quand il l’ouvrit, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire tristement en dodelinant de la tête.  
La chemise grise avec le fameux emblème dans le dos qu’il affectionnait tant, celle qu’il aimait à lui emprunter plus souvent que de raison...Sur celle-ci, un mot que Dean n’osa déplier.  
Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et sentaient tous les regards posés sur lui.  
« Elle est pour toi Dean comme tout ce qui m’appartient et tout ce que je suis...Cass »  
« Putain » dans un souffle, tête baissée.  
Ce qui aurait pu passer pour le plus banal et le plus classique des cadeaux, fut pour Dean, le plus beau de tous, il connaissait la valeur des mots posés sur le papier, ce qu’ils signifiaient, ce qu’ils impliquaient. Ca le toucha si soudainement et si violement qu’il n’eut pas le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.  
Il lui avait promis de ne plus lui dire je t’aime mais ses quelques mots furent pour Dean, la plus belle des déclarations.  
Castiel venait tout simplement de s’offrir à lui, corps et âme et ce, sans rien lui demander en retour.  
Cette chemise, c’était d’une certaine manière, lui....Quand il la mettra, ce serait lui...Lui qu’il rechercherait dans ce bout de tissu qui aurait pu être si insignifiant si il n’appartenait à l’homme qu’il aimait mais à qui il n’osait se déclarer... Il se maudit d’être aussi lâche et si pétri d’a priori.  
« Dean » Il sentit Jo poser doucement sa main sur son épaule.  
Il ne sut combien de temps, il était resté ainsi voûté, le regard perdu.  
« Je ...Je » les yeux brillants.  
Il se leva brusquement et sortit sans un mot.  
« J’ai raté quelque chose ? » lança Bobby un peu inquiet.  
Jo se pencha et prit le mot. Elle le lut et le plia en deux, le glissant dans la poche de la chemise.  
Les enfants se regardèrent, un fin sourire complice passa sur leur visage qu’elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Dean revint quelques minutes après suivi d’Apache qui avait abandonné son os à Jack.  
Personne ne lui posa de question...Jewel coloriait tout en babillant avec son frère plongé dans les explications d’un de ses jeux. Chacun leur boite blanche à portée de main.  
Bobby avait dressé la table pour le dessert et Jo avait rangé le salon.  
Le sapin allumé et la crèche au complet, commença alors la journée de Noël....

Un appel instantané sur sa messagerie.  
« Joyeux Noël... Pas la force de te téléphoner»  
Un 2eme  
« A demain....Je vous aime»  
Dean sourit et lui répondit  
« A demain...Tu nous manques »  
Un 2eme  
« Tu me manques»

« Castiel me fait vous dire qu’il vous aime » en rangeant son téléphone.  
« Tu lui as dit nous aussi ? » lança Jewel en tournant la tête vers lui.  
« Bien sûr ma puce...Bon on le prend ce dessert...Parce que là, j’ai comme un p’tit creux » lança-t-il à ses enfants en se frottant le ventre.  
« Un vrai puits sans fond » se désespéra Bobby  
« Je vais chercher le gâteau et le café »  
Il jeta un œil vers le salon et vit Jo prendre la main de son frère et la serrer doucement. Il lui sourit, triste et la relâcha pour rejoindre sa fille qui l’appelait.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il n’y avait jamais de distribution de cadeau dans sa famille, Noël étant la fête de la naissance de Jésus, fils de Dieu...Il n’y eut, non plus, jamais de sapin, ce dernier étant considéré comme païen par son père, il y avait juste une crèche imposante dans laquelle il avait le droit à minuit de poser l’enfant roi...  
Le lendemain matin, il recevait au petit déjeuner, quelques pâtisseries de Noël mais rien de plus.  
Il ne commença vraiment à fêter Noël qu’à l’époque du Lycée avec ses camarades de classe.  
Et puis surtout avec Tessa à l’époque où son père l’avait jeté à la rue et où il squattait chez son ami et premier amant.  
Ces Noël lui manquaient et même si Tessa avait toujours fait en sorte de lui donner un petit bout de cette fête en l’invitant un peu avant ses départs, ce ne fut plus jamais pareil.

Il rejoignit sa chambre vers 1h...Il sourit quand il trouva sur son oreiller une petite poupée artisanale mexicaine en tissu...Mabel ne l’oubliait jamais... Elle découvrirait devant sa porte, une petite bouteille de son parfum préféré, une attention si minime pour cette femme qui fut son seul rayon de soleil entre ses murs.

Il s’assit sur son lit, jambes croisées et vida le contenu du sac que lui avait donné Chadwick.  
Il prit d’abord le dessin de Jewel, représentant toute la famille debout devant un énorme sapin...Elle l’avait dessiné à la droite de Dean, elle et son frère les encadrant, le chien debout devant Dean.  
Balty, Jo et Bobby légèrement à l’écart. Il émit un petit hoquet en riant.

Il ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Chadwick. Une petite boîte qui tenait dans le creux de sa main sur laquelle était dessiné un étrange symbole qu’il fut incapable d’identifier. Il l’ouvrit et en tira une fine cordelette sur laquelle était glissé une petite pierre de forme allongée qui ne devait guère faire plus de 2 ou 3 cm...La cordelette la traversait dans sa longueur.  
Une petite carte accompagnait le cadeau ainsi qu’un petit mot explicatif. Chadwick lui avait offert une amulette protectrice tibétaine en agate...Un Dzi.  
Il lut la carte.  
« Joyeux Noël Castiel...  
Il ne t’arrivera plus jamais rien de mal  
Il te protègera toujours  
On t’aime  
Chad & Jew »  
Il serra un long moment la pierre dans sa main puis glissa le bracelet tressé autour de son poignet.

 

Il hésita quelques secondes puis finit par prendre le dernier paquet, il était accompagné d’une carte de vœux, glissée sous la ficelle. Elle était un peu ringarde avec son Père Noël en paillettes, Dean avait probablement dû la trouver à la dernière minute. Il n’était jamais très à l’aise avec ce genre de démonstration et le fait qu’il ait fait cet effort pour lui le toucha.  
Il l’ouvrit et reconnut son écriture, mal assurée sur le coup.  
« Cass,  
Tessa m’a offert ceci, peu après la naissance de Jewel, en m’expliquant que je devais le garder précieusement jusqu’à ce que comme elle, je trouve à mon tour, la personne qui partagerait mon destin. Je lui ai dit que je l’avais déjà trouvé. Elle m’a souri et m’a répondu que rien ne devait jamais être vécu comme une certitude et qu’il fallait profiter du moment présent comme si c’était le dernier, continuer à vivre même si plus rien, un jour, ne nous en donnait l’envie, parce que le destin trouvait toujours un moyen de dresser sur notre chemin une personne pour nous guider et nous ramener vers la lumière.  
Ce jour-là, je n’ai pas compris ce qu’elle a voulu me dire. Elle était ma vie, ma seule destinée, mon seul guide. Ma lumière.  
Mais aujourd’hui, les choses ont changé. Ma vie a changé et je comprends à présent ce qu’elle avait essayé de me dire alors.  
Tu es cette personne Cass.  
Merci.  
Joyeux Noël  
Dean »

Il referma la carte et ferma les yeux sur les mots de cet homme, sa lumière à lui depuis plus de 10 ans.  
Il finit par ouvrir la petite boîte. Dans celle-ci, une simple plume en argent posée sur un morceau d’ouate.

Il prit son téléphone et n’ayant pas le courage de lui parler, il lui écrit...

Fin chapitre XXI

 

**Au cas où le Cornbread est un pain de maïs utilisé en accompagnement durant la plupart des repas américain.**

 


	23. Et si?

 

Si comme à chaque fois, son absence pesait, elle ne l’avait jamais autant fait qu’en ce début d’année...  
Ils étaient revenus de chez Bobby le lendemain du jour de l’An et Castiel ne rentrerait que le jeudi...  
Dean décomptait les jours avec autant d’appréhension que d’impatience...  
Qu’allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ?  
Qu’allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?  
Dans leurs silences et leurs non-dits, leurs sous-entendus et leurs sourires cachés derrière les mots écrits, plus rien ne laissait de doute mais si Castiel avait ouvert son cœur, Dean se remit à cogiter...  
Et si...

Pourtant Castiel lui manquait, tout de lui, lui manquait mais ses quelques jours seuls avec sa fichue conscience, l’avait à nouveau replongé dans les doutes et les questions.  
Jo lui avait téléphoné et l’avait senti au son de sa voix, à ses hésitations...Dean fuyait à nouveau. Son frère était rongé par la peur...  
Il se répétait encore et toujours jusqu’à en avoir le cerveau au bord de l’implosion, que ce n’était pas un vrai baiser, que Castiel était un homme, son meilleur ami...Qu’il ne pourrait jamais franchir cette barrière.  
Qu’il ne pouvait pas risquer de tout perdre...  
Et si jamais il se rendait compte qu’il ne l’aimait pas, et si il se rendait compte que leur amitié n’était juste que particulière...  
Que tout cela n’était qu’un immense malentendu...  
Peut-être même que Castiel ne l’aimait pas, qu’il s’accrochait à un rêve impossible, à l’interdit.  
Peut-être que tout cela n’était qu’un fantasme...

 

Assis devant son café, il se mit à rire dépité.  
« Et si tu n’étais juste qu’un lâche qui se cherche des excuses » se dit-il.  
Cette part de lâcheté qui finissait par prendre le dessus sur celle qui voulait oser, tenter quelques jours encore auparavant l’aventure avec cet homme qui avait renversé tous ses principes d’un revers de la main.  
Il n’aurait pas été aussi pathétique devant cette couardise qu’il en aurait pleuré...  
Il cherchait toutes les raisons pour fuir ses sentiments...Ils s’imaginaient nus dans le même lit, repensant à tout ce que leur avait raconté Balty...Il ne pourrait jamais franchir ce fossé entre eux...  
Il finit par poser sa tasse et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.  
« Cass » soupira-t-il.  
Aucune de ses raisons n’était valable...  
Dean n’avait juste pas le courage d’aimer à nouveau.

Il sentit un poids sur sa cuisse et vit le regard d’Apache plongé dans le sien.  
On dit que les animaux ressentent la peine et le désarroi de leur maître, à cet instant, le chien tentait d’apaiser ceux de Dean.  
Ce dernier le caressa doucement d’une main, l’autre soutenant sa tête, bras accoudé sur la table.  
« Pourquoi j’ai fait ça putain? » en regrettant ce baiser maudit qui avait fait naître en lui tant de contradiction.  
« Tout était tellement plus simple avant » en se pinçant l’arête du nez.  
« Regarde-moi ...A geindre comme une gonzesse, c’est d’un ridicule » dans un rire étouffé.

Il regarda sa montre et une idée aussi folle que stupide lui traversa l’esprit.  
Il aurait été dans son état normal, il se serait giflé.  
Il avait la journée devant lui. Jewel était chez Marissa. Chadwick chez Ty...  
Il fallait qu’il sache une bonne fois pour toute...

Apache eut droit à une courte promenade et regarda Dean partir, assis au milieu du salon.  
Quand la porte se referma, il se coucha en soupirant.  
Il aurait été humain, il lui aurait dit ses quatre vérités.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il avait enfilé un Jean, un T-shirt gris chiné et une chemise noire par-dessus. Il avait ressorti ses bottes et sa veste en cuir.  
Il s’était légèrement parfumé et pour se donner un peu d’assurance, il avait bu un verre de Whisky.

Tout le long de la route, il n’arrêta pas de se demander ce qu’il était occupé de foutre.  
Il ne s’était plus rendu dans ce genre de club depuis qu’il avait croisé la route de Lisa.  
Mais là, il avait besoin de savoir.  
Quoi ? Qu’il était toujours un homme, un vrai, rit-il en se moquant de lui-même.

Avant qu’il n’eut le temps de répondre à sa question, il était déjà garé devant ce club privé dans lequel son ami Chuck l’avait emmené, quand après le deuil, l’envie fut là mais pas celle d’aimer...  
Le « Meeting ». Il lui avait proposé cette solution toute simple, ici tout le monde ne recherchait que le plaisir d’une nuit, peu recherchait le grand amour même si occasionnellement des couples se formaient et duraient.  
A l’époque, c’était ce que dont Dean avait besoin, Tessa étant toujours là, à le hanter, il ne voulait rien construire, juste assouvir un besoin somme tout naturel.  
Les premières fois, il refusa toutes les approches, il avait encore mal et d’une certaine manière, honte de céder à ses envies mais les plaisirs solitaires en s’accrochant au visage de Tessa n’avaient plus rien de sain...  
Il se devait d’avancer...Sa vie sexuelle, qu’il le veuille ou non, faisait partie de son équilibre.  
Ici personne n’en demandait plus et cela lui convenait.

Il resta devant la porte un long moment. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Il le devait.  
Parce que depuis quelques nuits, ses rêves prenaient des tournures bien plus explicites, le faisant se réveiller souvent la main sur son intimité, étouffant ses cris dans son oreiller, fantasmant sur des yeux bleus océans et des lèvres légèrement gercées.  
Quand il se réveillait, il se retrouvait perdu entre le dégout qui le menait parfois jusqu’à la nausée et ce besoin viscéral de revivre la scène encore et toujours.  
Il finit par en perdre le sommeil.

Il leva la main et sonna...Le club était ouvert 24h sur 24.  
« Bonjour Dean...Ca fait un bail dit on » lui lança le garde qui lui ouvrit la porte.  
« Bonjour, Matt » restant planté sans réagir.  
« Tu vas bien ? »  
« Je devrais pas être ici » finit-il par laisser tomber dans un murmure.  
« Mais si tu es là, c’est que tu en as besoin » avec un sourire en coin.  
« Tu as de la chance, Kate est là » en lui faisant un clin d’œil en ouvrant la porte plus grande.

Dean se retourna, un dernier regard sur sa voiture et entra.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ce fut rapide. Elle lui avait souri et l’avait attiré vers les toilettes, il y avait peu de clients dans la journée...Le personnel était plus indulgent sur les écarts refusés en soirée.

Elle était douée, Kate...Les jambes enserrées autour de la taille de Dean, appuyée contre l’évier, la jupe relevée, elle ne cachait pas son plaisir et plutôt bruyamment d’ailleurs.  
Mais quand Dean arriva au point de non-retour, il cessa de bouger. Kate, frustrée, grogna contre ses lèvres.  
Il la repoussa et se retira tout en enlevant, discrètement, son préservatif.  
« Dean? » s’inquiéta-t-elle  
« Que se passe-t-il chéri ? » devant son étrange regard.  
« Rien...Je peux pas, c’est tout » en reboutonnant son pantalon.

Elle fronça les sourcils, non pas vexée, elle n’était pas dans ce club pour trouver l’âme sœur mais parce que Dean avait le visage trop serein et qu’elle ne l’avait jamais connu comme cela.  
« Je vois » finit-elle par sourire  
« J’étais l’ultime test, c’est ça ? » ironisant en rabaissant sa jupe.  
« Je voulais juste nier l’évidence, je suis désolé Kate » penché sur l’évier, penseur, avant d’en ouvrir le robinet de se laver les mains.  
« Laisses tomber, c’est TRES frustrant mais c’est pas grave...De quelle évidence tu parles ? » en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, pour en resserrer l’élastique qui maintenait sa queue de cheval.  
« Je crois que c’est fini pour moi tout ça» souriant pour lui-même, en s’appuyant contre l’évier.  
« Dean qui a craqué, qui l’eut cru...Elle a un nom cette chanceuse » tout en se lavant les mains à son tour.  
« Il a un nom » rectifia-t-il sans aucune gêne parce que c’était aussi simple que cela.  
« T’es gay toi maintenant ? » face au miroir pour réajuster son rouge à lèvre, dans sa voix aucun jugement, juste une question.  
« Faut croire » en riant.  
« Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? »  
« Plus de 10 ans » en serrant ses doigts sur les rebords du meuble.  
« 10 ans ! » s’exclama-t-elle  
« T’en as mis du temps »  
« J’étais marié et j’aimais ma femme »  
« Tessa » Il lui en avait parfois parlé dans leurs discussions d’après sexe. Il en avait parfois besoin, elle l’avait toujours écouté, c’était mieux qu’une cigarette.  
« Oui »  
« Comment c’est arrivé? » l’air interloqué.  
« J’en sais rien » en riant et passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
« J’ai failli le perdre...Et tout ce que j’ai trouvé à faire pour le retenir, ce fut de l’embrasser »  
« Et ? »  
« Et ? » en se tournant vers elle.  
« ...j’ai aimé ça »  
« Et tout ça là » en indiquant vaguement de la main les toilettes.  
« C’était pourquoi ? Te prouver que tu restais un mec, un vrai de vrai même si tu virais casaque? » en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
« Oui et...Non....Je voulais... » en baissant la tête  
« Nier l’évidence, je sais » lui sourit-elle.  
« Je ne suis qu’un lâche »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que tout ça me fait peur...Que je suis hétéro et que c’est un mec, et que je parle de ça avec toi comme je le fais avec tout le monde sauf avec lui » en se redressant et faisant les cent pas  
« Je sais plus où j’en suis »  
« Alors arrête de réfléchir et agis...C’est pas tellement différent que de baiser avec une femme tu sais»  
Il la regarda stupéfait.  
« Le sexe reste le sexe...La seule chose qui change, ce sont les sentiments qu’on y met »  
Elle se redressa à son tour et s’apprêtait à sortir.  
« Viens...Je t’offre un verre...Non, rectification, tu me paies un verre » en lui tenant la porte.  
« Kate ! »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je suis désolé »  
« Ne le sois pas....Je suis heureuse pour toi Dean...Et fais-moi plaisir » en s’éloignant  
« Quoi dont ? »  
« La prochaine fois que tu le vois...Ne tergiverse plus et embrasse-le» en se dirigeant vers une table près du bar.  
« Je sais pas si j’en serais capable »  
« Tu l’aimes ou tu ne l’aimes pas ce mec ? » en tirant une chaise  
« C’est compliqué » en s’asseyant à son tour  
« Tu n’arrives plus à jouir avec une femme, c’est déjà un petit indice non » en levant la main pour héler le barman.  
Dean rougit, gêné par les propos de Kate. Elle n’avait jamais eu aucun problème à parler sexe et y mettait rarement la manière.  
Il aurait aimé, tout à coup, être ailleurs...  
Il regarda l’heure, il en avait encore une à tuer avant d’aller chercher ses enfants.  
« N’essaye pas de te défiler » nota Kate.  
« Je cherche pas à me défiler »  
« C’est ça oui...2 whisky sans glace merci » avant même que le barman ne parle.  
Dean le regarda s’éloigner pour éviter ses yeux inquisiteurs.  
« Quoi ? » s’irrita-t-il  
« Pourquoi t’es venu ici ?...Et pas d’excuse...La vérité Dean»  
Il se tordit les doigts sur la table et ne répondit pas.  
« Tu bandes pour lui, c’est ça ?» en riant et s’enfonçant dans sa chaise  
« Kate » tonna Dean en regardant à gauche et à droite  
« Quoi ?...Y a personne ici à part nous deux et le barman, et crois-moi qu’il en a déjà entendu des biens pires »  
Dean sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues.  
« Vu ta tête, je dirais que oui »  
« J’ai pas envie de parler de ça »  
« Tu veux parler de quoi alors ?...Parce que je te signale qu’on est au Meeting ici hum» en souriant au barman qui posa les verres sans un mot ni un regard.  
« Oui » finit-il par souffler  
« Oui quoi ? » s’amusa-t-elle.  
« Kate...S’il te plaît » la foudroyant du regard.  
« Dean qui bande pour un mec...Tu viens de détruire un mythe »  
« Va te faire foutre » en faisant mine de se lever.  
« Rassieds- toi, idiot » d’une voix douce.  
« Il a un nom cet homme ? »  
« C’est Cass » après une courte hésitation.  
« Pourquoi ça ne m’étonne pas » en buvant une gorgée.  
« Votre amitié est quand même vachement particulière, enfin d’après le peu que tu m’en as dit »  
« Je sais »  
« Et tu t’en es rendu compte comme ça ...Pouf...D’un coup...Tiens, je suis amoureux de mon vieux pote Cass»  
« Kate » dont il n’avait pas aimé le ton sarcastique  
« Quoi ? » en buvant une 2eme gorgée  
« D’abord je sais pas ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui » en baissant le regard dans son verre.  
« Quand il est pas là, il te manque ? »  
« Oui » finit-il par avouer.  
« Ca et le fait que tu bandes pour lui et plus pour une nana, je pense que tu n’as pas besoin de dessin explicatif »  
Dean releva un regard dubitatif dans le sien.  
« J’ai tort ? » lança-t-elle en vidant son verre.  
« Je suppose que non mais entre le fantasme et la réalité »  
« ...Y a qu’un pas à franchir » compléta aussitôt Kate.  
« Dans mon cas, c’est plutôt un fossé » en sirotant son Whisky.  
« Tu sais, l’amour, c’est aussi une question de découverte... Rien ne t’oblige à passer à l’acte directement...Y a mille façon de s’aimer....D’apprendre à appréhender l’inconnu...D’abord les baisers, du plus doux au plus profond ensuite les caresses des plus tendres, celles de la découverte du corps de l’autre, à celles plus intimes, tout ça se fera tout naturellement, tu verras, tu en seras le premier surpris...Le reste, c’est de l’instinct....Ecoute ton corps Dean...Il te dira quand t’arrêter et ce, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Je suis sûre que ton Cass t’aime assez que pour comprendre ça »  
Dean l’avait écouté, sans rien dire. Elle lui sourit.  
« Si au départ, tu t’en sens incapable...Ferme les yeux...Laisse-toi guider mais ne laisse pas passer cette chance...La lâcheté des sentiments ne mène à rien d’autre qu’aux regrets »  
« C’est mon ami depuis si longtemps...Il fait partie de ma famille, il en est le centre...Et si tout cela foirait et si je perdais tout »  
« Avec des si, tu sais » en levant les yeux au plafond.  
«De toutes manières, le mal, si on peut dire, est déjà fait »  
« Je sais" en vidant son verre  
« Et lui, il en pense quoi ? Tu lui en as déjà parlé ? »  
« Il m’aime...Je pense qu’il m’aime depuis toujours d’ailleurs» en dodelinant de la tête.  
« Il m’a promis de rester même si ses sentiments ne devaient jamais être partagés »  
« Si c’est pas de l’amour ça » nota Kate.  
« Je veux pas jouer avec lui...Si je me rends compte que ça peut pas coller...Que va-t-il advenir de nous ? De lui ? »  
« Il pourra peut-être enfin tourner la page et vivre sa vie »  
« Sans moi » la voix basse  
« Il faut savoir ce que tu veux Dean...L’option pote à la maison, tu peux faire une croix dessus...Ce baiser a changé la donne »  
« Je sais et c’est bien ce qui me fait peur parce que je ne peux pas envisager de vivre sans lui mais en même temps, je ne me sens pas prêt à franchir le pas juste pour cette raison, tu comprends ? »  
« Très bien....Et je suis certaine qu’il te connaît assez pour le savoir, sinon il t’aurait déjà quitté»  
« Purée j’ai jamais autant causé de ma vie que ses derniers temps, je me reconnais plus » en soupirant.  
« Tout est si compliqué »  
« Tout est très simple, Dean...Ca ne dépend plus que de toi »  
« C’est justement là le problème » sourit-il dépité.  
« Fie-toi à ton instinct comme tu l’as fait tout à l’heure » en pointant les toilettes. « Tu n’es pas allé jusqu’au bout parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu avais l’impression de le tromper, de le trahir...Et ça, c’est tout sauf un sentiment amical »  
« Merde » soupira Dean en serrant sa tête entre ses mains « Merde »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le reste de la semaine se déroula calmement, les enfants partageant leur temps entre leurs chambres et les promenades d’Apache...  
Marissa passa le mercredi après-midi avec Jewel, et Meg avec Dean qui parla de tout, sauf de Castiel.  
Il voulait éviter le sujet ayant déjà du mal à gérer ses émotions quand le téléphone sonnait en fin de journée. Il en venait presque à être soulagé de le passer aux enfants qui comme lui, étaient de plus en plus impatients qu’il soit de retour.

Un seul être vous manque et la terre est dépeuplée avait glissé nonchalamment Meg en buvant son thé. Dean n’avait pas relevé l’insinuation.  
Depuis sa discussion avec Kate, il avait encore plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il n’allait pas rajouter à la liste de ses longs déballages et de ses doutes sentimentaux Meg à Jo et Kate.

Demain, Castiel serait là et cela l’angoissait tellement qu’il en avait perdu l’appétit.  
Depuis deux jours, il ne mangeait pratiquement plus rien. La peur et l’angoisse ayant pris toute la place.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le jeudi arriva trop vite ou pas assez...Il avait téléphoné, il était sur la route...Il devrait être à la maison, fin d’après-midi.  
Dean, pour évacuer son stress, se rendit au garage et s’attela à la réparation des deux voitures qui devaient être rendues à leurs propriétaires à la réouverture.  
Kevin serait de retour ce samedi, la place était libre...  
Metallica résonna entre les murs, histoire d’étouffer les pensées de son cerveau qui n’arrêtaient pas de le tourmenter.  
Il avait profité de l’offre de Meg et John d’emmener les enfants au cinéma pour s’échapper de la maison mais l’ombre de celle-ci l’avait suivi jusqu’au garage...  
Castiel serait bientôt là...

Vers 2h de l’après-midi, n’arrivant à rien sur les deux moteurs récalcitrants, il décida de rentrer, la boule à l’estomac....  
Il ne pourrait plus repousser l’inévitable, il espérait juste que les enfants soient de retour avant son arrivée.  
Il n’avait pas le courage de se retrouver, seul, dans un face à face avec Castiel, il n’avait juste pas la force d’affronter ce regard qui lui poserait la question muette.  
Y a-t-il un avenir entre nous ?  
Il ne saurait pas quoi lui répondre....

Il prit une longue douche, se perdant dans ses pensées. Plus l’heure approchait, plus il avait du mal à retrouver son calme. Il se mordillait continuellement la lèvre en faisant des allers et retours entre le salon et la cuisine, bière à la main.

Meg déposa les enfants vers 4h, elle put lire le soulagement sur le visage de Dean.  
« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je te trouve bizarre depuis ton retour »  
« Ne t’inquiète pas...Je suis juste fatigué, j’ai eu une année difficile....Ca va aller »  
« Si tu as le moindre soucis, tu n’hésites pas à m’appeler hein » en cherchant son regard.  
« Promis » lui sourit Dean.

Chadwick et Jewel s’installèrent dans le salon pour regarder la télévision.  
« Il rentre quand Castiel ? » s’impatienta la plus jeune.  
« Bientôt ma puce...Il a laissé un message, il est pris dans un embouteillage à cause de la neige, il arrivera vers 6h »  
« C’est long » soupira-t-elle.  
« Je vais préparer le souper » en quittant le salon, suivi d’Apache.

 

Il entendit la porte s’ouvrir en même temps qu’il vit le chien se relever brusquement...  
Il ferma les yeux, il sentit sa poitrine se serrer, ses mains se mirent à trembler et il eut tout à coup, froid.  
Castiel était de retour. Il soupira.  
« Un peu de courage, putain » en rejetant la tête vers l’arrière, cherchant la force de bouger dans les ombres sur le plafond.

« Castieeeeeeeeeeel » hurla Jewel en bondissant du fauteuil et courant vers lui.  
Il l’attrapa en la soulevant du sol pour la serrer dans ses bras. Jewel enfouit son visage dans son cou.  
« Tu pars plus hein » en le serrant de toutes ses forces.  
« Oh que non, tu m’as trop manqué ma puce » en l’embrassant dans le cou.  
Le chien profita de sa main libre pour quémander des caresses, ce dont Castiel ne se fit pas prier.  
« Salut mon beau » en reposant Jewel.  
Il lui prit les bajoues et l’embrassa.  
« Salut»  
Il se redressa, le regard de Chadwick se posa sur son bracelet puis ses yeux croisèrent les siens.  
« Je suis trop content que tu sois là » en se jetant dans ses bras.  
« Moi aussi mon grand » une main sur son épaule et une autre à l’arrière de son crâne.  
« Si vous saviez comme vous m’avez manqué » en fermant les yeux, respirant son odeur.

« Pas autant qu’à nous »  
Il relâcha son étreinte et se tourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Dean.  
« Salut, Cass »  
« Hello, Dean »  
Ils se regardèrent un long moment.  
« Rien n’est pareil ici sans toi » lança ce dernier tout en enlaçant Castiel.  
« Welcome home , buddy » en resserrant son étreinte  
« Merci» en le serrant à son tour.  
Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, les enfants se lancèrent un regard complice, Apache assis entre eux.

Dean tapa dans le dos de Castiel et finit par s’en écarter.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de monter tout ton bardas là-haut pendant que je termine le dîner....Je nous ai préparé du poulet pané et pour le dessert, j’ai acheté une tarte aux pommes»  
« J’aime bien ce programme » sourit Castiel  
« Elle sera pas aussi bonne que la vôtre » en jetant un œil à sa fille  
« ...mais faudra faire avec » en continuant tout en croisant le regard de Castiel.  
« Chad, tu veux bien l’aider à monter ses valises, le temps que je réchauffe le diner »  
« Oui Pa’ »

Un dernier regard, Dean posa sa main sur l’épaule de Castiel.  
« Putain si tu savais ce que tu m’as manqué » en resserrant son emprise.  
« Tu m’as manqué aussi Dean » en lui souriant affectueusement.  
« Va...Je m’occupe du reste » lança celui-ci en le tapotant pour mettre fin à une conversation qu’il ne voulait pas entamer devant les enfants.

 

Devant la casserole où cuisaient les haricots, Dean tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, de les analyser surtout.  
Quand il avait vu Castiel, ce fut un énorme soulagement, il était là, avec eux...Enfin.  
Fidèle à lui-même, Castiel évita de le mettre mal à l’aise, dans des gestes ou des regards évoquant leurs échanges muets des vacances.  
Dean se surprit à l’avoir trouvé beau avec ce sourire qui lui éclairait le visage et ses yeux profonds, véritable miroir de l’âme.  
Il avait aimé le tenir entre ses bras, aimé la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et son odeur légèrement musquée. Soudain les mots de Kate lui revinrent, il avait le temps, il y avait mille options, elle avait raison.  
Il ne pouvait pourtant pas nier une double évidence, si une partie de lui désirait Castiel au point d’envahir ses rêves, l’autre, lui rappelait sans cesse que Castiel était un homme et que lui était hétéro.

Il devait lui parler, le plus tôt serait le mieux parce qu’il savait que plus il repousserait l’échéance, plus dur ce serait et le silence était la pire des choses qui pouvait leur arriver....Il tuerait à coup sûr leur lien à coup d’amertume et de regrets.

Il respira profondément et pria pour en trouver la force.

Le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, chacun racontant sa version de Noël.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu’il le connaissait, Castiel était revenu plus apaisé de ses vacances chez sa mère. Il avait raconté l’épisode du baiser et les jours qui en avaient suivi.  
Cette mère qui avait fini par accepter les choix de vie de son fils. Elle vieillissait, seule, loin de son unique enfant, ne sachant rien de lui, ne voulant rien en savoir jusqu’à ce jour...N’était-ce pas cela, la miséricorde de Dieu, le pardon...Alors ils avaient parlé...  
Castiel lui avait expliqué comment il avait découvert son attirance pour les garçons, il lui avait parlé de la douleur du rejet de ses propres parents. Elle lui avait raconté la sienne, celle de voir son mari renier son fils et sa honte de ne pas avoir eu la force de le retenir. Il lui parla de Michael, de Balty et de Dean.  
Quand il l’embrassa avant son départ, elle lui avait glissé à l’oreille un « Je t’aime » qui valait tous les pardons du monde.  
Chadwick lui demanda pourquoi il ne l’invitait pas à la maison. Castiel ne répondit pas.  
« Elle sera toujours le bienvenue, Cass...Tu es chez toi ici, c’est ta mère après tout» continua Dean.  
« Je sais mais ... » en coupant un morceau de poulet  
« C’est encore trop tôt » en lui souriant.  
« Comme tu le sens » en se resservant du poulet.  
Après le dîner, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon pour le dessert.  
Jésus avait trouvé sa place dans la crèche et dans quelques jours, le sapin trouverait la sienne dans le jardin, en espérant qu’il survive jusqu’au prochain Noël...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ils restèrent tard ensemble, les enfants ne quittant pas Castiel d’une semelle, Jewel entre ses jambes et Chadwick assis à ses côtés, séparant l’espace personnel entre Castiel et son père. Apache, couché devant la table basse, les observait d’un œil distrait.  
Ils parlèrent longtemps et rirent souvent.  
Tout était revenu à la normale...Leur famille si ordinaire était à nouveau réunie.  
Ils n’étaient jamais aussi bien qu’à 5.  
Dean se rendit compte ce soir-là qu’il n’y aurait jamais de place pour quelqu’un d’autre entre ses murs.  
Ni pour une Lisa ni pour un Zeke parce que sa famille était là et qu’il ne tenait plus qu’à lui pour qu’elle soit tout ce qu’il y avait de plus ordinaire.  
Il regarda Castiel rire avec Jewel et sourit.  
Son cœur se serra...  
Il fut étrange cet instant précis où il se rendit compte qu’il l’aimait.  
Une révélation dans un sourire, dans l’absence de trop, dans le fait qu’il aimait juste être avec lui, qu’avec lui et personne d’autre.

Dean pencha la tête sur ses mains croisées entre ses genoux...Il avait peur, pour être honnête et vulgaire, il chiait de trouille, il eut un petit rire étouffé en dodelinant de la tête.  
Lui, Dean Winchester, aimait un homme, mais serait-il capable de l’aimer jusqu’au bout ?  
Il sentit son regard sur lui mais garda sa position voûtée.  
« Dean ? » un peu inquiet.  
« Ca va ? »  
« Très bien... » en relevant enfin la tête.  
« Les enfants, vous voulez bien nous laisser...Je dois parler à Castiel » en leur souriant.  
« Vous allez pas vous disputer ? » supplia Jewel  
« Non ma puce...Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu’on se dispute ? On est tous réunis, on est bien  
non ? »  
« Oh oui » avec un énorme sourire  
« De toutes manières, il est presque 11h, il est plus que temps d’aller au lit » en posant sa main sur l’épaule de son fils.  
Il croisa le regard de Castiel qui avait perdu son sourire.  
Dean lui fit un clin d’œil complice.  
« Bonne nuit Pa’ »  
« Bonne nuit fiston »  
« Bonne nuit Castiel...Content que tu sois revenu, ça fait trop bizarre sans toi »  
« Je suis content d’être de retour aussi mes anges » en serrant le bras de Chadwick  
« Bonne nuit Papa » Jewel l’embrassa furtivement sur la joue pour aussitôt sauter au cou de Castiel.  
« Je t’aime...Bonne nuit »  
« Je t’aime aussi ma puce » en l’embrassant sur la tempe  
« Allez ...file »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte et plus les secondes s’égrenaient, plus Dean avait dû mal à entamer la conversation.  
«Tu voulais me parler ? » finit par lancer Castiel, brisant le silence devenu pesant.  
« Putain...Si tu savais comme c’est difficile pour moi...Je sais pas par où commencer » en reprenant sa position initiale, refusant de croiser son regard de peur d’y perdre le peu de courage qui lui restait.  
Il soupira, les yeux fermés  
« Je suis allé au « Meeting » après une courte pause.  
Il sentit Castiel se crisper mais fit comme si de rien n’était.  
« J’y ai vu Kate...Et...On.... » Il se mordit la lèvre.  
« Vous avez baisé » lâcha avec amertume Castiel.  
Surpris par son ton et les mots utilisés surtout, Dean releva la tête et se tourna vers lui. Il ne sut quoi dire tant la détresse qu’il lut sur son visage le déstabilisa.  
« Oui » répondit-il sans le quitter des yeux.  
Il vit que Castiel prenait sur lui pour ne pas craquer, restant fier, ne disant rien.  
« Mais j’ai pas su aller jusqu’au bout...J’ai pas pu...J’ai pas pu parce que... » il se frotta le visage vigoureusement « Parce que j’ai eu l’impression de te trahir »  
« Me trahir ? » la voix basse.  
« Ecoute Cass...Je vais être honnête avec toi »  
Castiel émit un petit rire étouffé, un peu dépité.  
« Je tiens à toi et .... »  
Il soupira à nouveau  
« Putain, tout ça est trop dur»  
Il se leva en se frottant les mains sur son Jean. Castiel garda le regard fixe, semblant attendre sans rien espérer en retour.  
« Ce baiser...Ce fichu baiser, je l’ai aimé Cass.... » en le regardant mais ce dernier ne réagit pas.  
« Depuis ce soir-là, j’arrête pas de me poser des tas de question...Merde quoi, je suis hétéro moi, j’ai jamais été attiré par un mec et puis t’es pas un mec normal en plus...T’es mon meilleur ami, ma famille » paniqua Dean parlant trop vite, trop haut....Castiel resta de marbre.  
«MAIS PUTAIN DIS QUELQUE CHOSE MERDE » s’énerva Dean devant l’inertie de Castiel. « Je suis occupé de te dire que je suis attiré par toi, que je vire pédé pour tes beaux yeux et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c’est de rester là planté comme un con....Dis-moi quelque chose...Je sais pas, merde ou je te déteste, mais parle » la voix brisée.  
« Est-ce que tu m’aimes Dean ? » sans bouger, sans un mouvement, figé sur le fauteuil.  
Son attitude glaça Dean qui perdit tout son courage.  
« Parce que moi, je t’aime à en crever et je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu me rejettes après m’avoir fait espérer » Dean devait tendre l’oreille pour comprendre ce que disait Castiel, tant sa voix paraissait lointaine.  
« Je ne pourrais plus me contenter d’un simple baiser écrasé par désespoir...Je ne pourrais pas Dean»  
« Cass » Il s’accroupit face à lui.  
« Je préfère qu’on en reste là si tu n’envisages pas d’aller plus loin...J’ai envie de toi, tu comprends...Je te désire depuis si longtemps...J’ai besoin de toi »  
« Cass » en lui relevant le menton. Il resta sans voix devant les larmes que Castiel tentait de retenir dans son silence.  
« J’ai promis de te dire la vérité alors je vais te la dire et tu prendras la décision pour nous...Je ne peux pas te promettre que j’arriverais à passer outre le fait que tu sois un homme » le regard baissé.  
«....et quand bien même j’arriverais à renverser cette barrière, je ne sais pas si je pourrais aller jusqu’au bout....C’est une chose que de désirer quelqu’un mais cela en est une autre de se retrouver dans l’intimité...J’ai peur Cass...Tellement peur de ne pas savoir t’aimer comme tu le mérites....De ne pas savoir ou pouvoir te donner ce que tu désires...le corps d’un homme, pour moi, c’est dur tu sais...Je veux que tu saches que ce que je ressens pour toi, c’est réel mais tu dois savoir aussi que tout ça m’attire autant que ça me repousse...Pardon Cass » sachant qu’il le blessait à ses mots.  
Il ne dit rien, Dean vit juste ses mains tomber entre ses cuisses.  
« Je sais pas si...si...Oh putain... » continua Dean, tout en posant ses mains sur les genoux de Castiel « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour te toucher ou... » Il perdit ses mots en voyant la main de Castiel se lever et venir à lui...Ce dernier passa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il en frissonna.  
« C’est tellement surréaliste » murmura Dean, presque désespéré.  
« Ils sont si durs à dire ses mots pour toi... sexe, caresse, baiser » murmura Castiel avec un doux sourire moqueur.  
« Putain, Cass...Si tu savais...Rien que de les entendre est un vrai calvaire » en riant nerveusement  
« Tu es prêt à faire cet effort là pour moi ? A tenter de m’aimer ? » l’interrogea Castiel en tiquant.  
« J’aimerais en avoir la force mais est-ce que tu auras la patience de m’attendre ? »  
Castiel lui sourit en lui soulevant le menton.  
« Est-ce que tu pourras accepter que je te dise que ça pourra pas aller plus loin ? Parce que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, tu le sais n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Je le sais Dean... » en glissant sa main sur sa joue. « Tu ne me perdras jamais » en lui caressant du pouce la pommette.  
Regard océan dans le vert émeraude.  
Dean lui attrapa la nuque d’une main et le rapprocha de lui, collant leur front l’un contre l’autre.  
« J’en crèverais si tu m’abandonnais...Alors si tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de ne pas être aimer en retour, on arrête tout ici parce que je refuse de tout briser ou de te faire souffrir »  
« Si demain tu veux que tout s’arrête, alors tout s’arrêtera... » lui répondit Castiel dans un murmure.  
« Tu veux bien ? » tiqua Dean, surpris. « Tu veux bien tenter l’impossible...Aimer un hétéro macho qui doute ? » continua-t-il avec un sourire triste.  
« Je veux bien tenter d’en être aimé » répliqua Castiel en posant sa 2eme main sur son autre joue.  
Au toucher, Dean en ferma les yeux.  
« Je t’aime Dean Winchester »  
« Je peux pas te dire ses mots, Cass » en pressant son front plus fort contre le sien tout en emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains à son tour.  
« Ce n’est pas grave, Dean »  
Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux...Attirance, répulsion...Il les referma et glissa doucement son visage sur le sien, il sentit son souffle sur sa bouche.  
Il posa, hésitant, maladroit, ses lèvres sur les siennes puis laissa Castiel guider le baiser, chaste, juste un contact naissant.  
Dean s’écarta et sourit, front contre front. Il rouvrit les yeux. « Je pense qu’on peut passer à la leçon suivante »  
Castiel se mit à rire.  
Dean l’éloigna doucement et le fixa longuement. Puis il s’avança et ferma les yeux à nouveau quand sa bouche entra en contact avec celle de Castiel.  
Celui-ci du bout de la langue, caressa ses lèvres, après quelques secondes de tergiversation, Dean se décida enfin à laisser Castiel venir à lui.  
Etrange sensation que celle de la langue d’un homme jouant avec la sienne, il hésita entre approfondir le baiser et repousser violemment ses lèvres masculines de sa bouche...Il se battait avec toutes ses contradictions, entre son dégoût et son envie, mais après quelques secondes d’hésitation, il finit par se laisser aller et oublier qu’il s’agissait d’un homme en ne retenant qu’une seule chose : que ce fut lui qui l’avait initié ce baiser...A nouveau.  
Il se laissa soudain emporter et se surprit à aimer à ça, à gémir dans sa bouche pris par l’ivresse du moment, par le goût de Castiel.  
Il sentit le sourire de ce dernier sur ses lèvres.

Et si...  
Et si, il pouvait aimer à nouveau...

Fin chapitre XXII

 

**Bon je pense qu’on peut dire là que c’est « officiellement » un Destiel....LOL**


	24. Le silence d'un regard

 

Ils décidèrent dans un premier temps, de ne rien dévoiler de leur relation.  
Castiel sourit...Dévoiler quoi de toutes manières, cela faisait bientôt 2 semaines qu'il était rentré...15 jours que Dean était venu vers lui....15 jours qu'il se perdait entre l'espoir et l'envie de tout arrêter.  
Car le malaise était là, dans ses regards fuyants, ses gestes furtifs et discrets, ses sourires en demi-teinte.  
Castiel reprit l'initiative dans leur étrange liaison parce qu'il était évident que Dean était perdu, tiraillé entre son désir et le déni.

 

Dès le lendemain de son retour et suite à ce premier vrai baiser qui fut le prémisse de bien d'autres, Castiel prit l'habitude, chaque matin, de le rejoindre avant que les enfants ne se lèvent. Il le retrouvait toujours, comme à l'accoutumée, penché au-dessus des fourneaux ou sur la table de travail, à préparer le petit déjeuner dans cette routine immuable qui faisait leur vie depuis presque 3 ans.  
C'était un moment que Dean attendait avec un mélange de fébrilité et d'anxiété, celui où Castiel viendrait poser un léger baiser sur sa nuque et se tiendrait derrière lui quelques secondes en attendant un geste ou un mot de sa part.  
Souvent, Dean fermait les yeux, incapable de répondre autrement que par un simple " Hey Cass " qu'il tentait de rendre le plus tendre possible.

Certains matins, il trouvait parfois le courage de se retourner et de lui poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres en lui souriant.

D'autres jours, comme aujourd'hui, il arrivait à lâcher prise et l'embrassait alors avec plus de passion, acceptant ses mains glissant sur ses hanches et le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Il acceptait de se perdre quelques instants et Castiel se mettait à espérer.  
Dean se battait continuellement avec ses propres émotions, ce contact infime de leurs deux corps, le partageant entre un désir qui le dévorait et celui d'un rejet proche de la répulsion quand il réalisait que le baiser trop approfondi risquait de les mener vers des gestes pour lesquels il ne sentait pas encore prêt et ne le serait peut-être jamais.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait son corps réagir, la peur reprenait le dessus. Dean le repoussait alors, parfois avec brusquerie. Refaisant ce geste presque désespéré qui était devenu le leur, front contre front, main sur sa nuque pour le retenir, pour reprendre le contrôle, s'interdire le corps de l'autre...S'excuser...  
Et Castiel, comme à chaque fois, souriait et lui disait que ce n'était pas grave alors même que tout en lui hurlait le contraire.  
Il devrait, encore aujourd'hui, se contenter du silence d'un regard.

Dean posa sa main sur sa joue, Castiel s'y enfonça en fermant les yeux.  
" Je ne réussis qu'à te faire souffrir " en faisant glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il se retourna tout en s'appuyant sur la table de travail.  
" Pourquoi continues-tu à y croire? " la voix proche de la rupture  
" Parce que tu continues à m'offrir ton cou chaque matin et tes lèvres chaque soir " dans un léger rire, entre tendresse et fatalisme.  
" Ce n'est pas drôle Cass " en serrant ses poings sur le meuble. Il le sentit se rapprocher et se coller à lui. Il se crispa et se maudit pour ça.  
Ses mains se posèrent sur ses poings que Dean ouvrit légèrement laissant les doigts de Castiel se nouer aux siens.  
Il ferma les yeux en baissant la tête quand il sentit ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou.  
" On prendra le temps qu'il faudra "  
Dean sentit le sourire de Castiel sur sa peau et sourit à son tour.  
" Tu veux toujours tenter l'impossible avec un hétéro macho qui doute ? " rit tristement Dean.  
" Plus que jamais " en l'embrassant une dernière fois sur la nuque.  
Dean soupira quand il sentit la chaleur de son corps le quitter.  
" Je vais aller réveiller les enfants " en sortant de la cuisine.  
Dean ne bougea pas, puis soudain, dans un accès de rage et de frustration, il balança le bol dans l'évier  
" ET MERDE "

 

Ce matin-là, ils se contentèrent tous de tartines grillées.  
" Il lui est arrivé quoi au bol ? " demanda innocemment Chadwick, en jetant un coup d’œil sur l'évier tapissé de pâte à pancake.  
" Rien...Il m'a glissé des mains " répondit Dean en bougonnant.  
Son fils lança un regard en coin à sa sœur qui lui sourit.  
" Je peux savoir ce qui vous amuse ? " leur demanda Dean en reposant sa tasse.  
" Rien " répondit Chadwick en dodelinant de la tête.  
" Rien du tout " surenchérit sa sœur tout sourire en buvant son jus d'orange.  
Castiel observait le manège des enfants dont les regards passaient furtivement de leur père à lui. Il finit par plonger le sien dans celui de Chadwick et là, il comprit. Il le connaissait ce regard.  
" Depuis combien de temps ? " l'interrogea-t-il.  
" Depuis le début " en mordant dans sa tartine.  
" Je peux peut-être me joindre à la conversation? " lança Dean en balançant la main de Jewel à Chadwick.  
" Ils savent " murmura Castiel.  
" Ils savent quoi ? " les yeux écarquillés, visiblement perdu.  
" Dean....Ils savent " en s'accoudant, menton posé sur la paume de main, le fixant mais il ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris.  
" Euh....Quoi ? " les sourcils relevés, cherchant une explication du regard.  
Castiel fit un vague mouvement d'aller-retour de la main entre eux deux.  
" Quoi ? " tout en se décomposant.  
" Vous...Comment ? " bafouilla-t-il en se tournant vers ses enfants.  
" Papa...On vit ici, tu sais... " soupira son fils en levant les yeux au plafond.  
" Mais... " en se tournant désespéré vers Castiel.  
" Quand ? " en se tournant à nouveau vers Chadwick tout en s'agitant sur sa chaise.  
" Depuis quand ? " répéta Dean paniqué.  
" Depuis Zeke " répondit son fils avec un petit rictus sur les lèvres.  
" Parce que vous avez crié très fort " fit remarquer sur un ton des plus sérieux, Jewel.  
" Oh Putain " Dean s'enfonça sur sa chaise en passant ses mains sur son visage.  
" Et pi aussi après quand Castiel il est revenu " relança sa fille en prenant à témoin son frère qui opina de la tête.  
" Là aussi ça criait " sourit Chadwick.  
Dean se leva de table et se retourna, mains trouvant appui sur l'évier.  
" Pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas parlé? " finit par s'interroger Castiel.  
" On attendait que Papa ou toi le fassiez " répondit-il, le visage soudain fermé.  
" Mais vous ne dites rien...Jamais rien...Pourquoi ? " visiblement perturbé.  
" Parce que c'est...C'est compliqué " finit par murmurer Dean, tête baissée.  
" Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? " en fronçant les sourcils. Castiel suivait la joute sourire en coin, Chadwick était têtu et visiblement blessé par leur silence et il comptait bien avoir une réponse à ses questions quitte à mettre son père face à ses propres doutes.  
" J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec vous "  
" Pourquoi ? "  
" Parce que " le ton de sa voix se fit plus sec.  
" Parce que quoi ?" répéta Chadwick, plus agressif, croisant les bras.  
" CHAD " en se retournant furieux.  
Ce dernier refusa de baisser le regard, tenant tête à son père. Il voulait une réponse et il l'aurait.  
Jewel les observa d'un œil inquiet tout en mangeant sa tartine.  
" C'est parce que c'est Castiel et que c'est un homme? Parce que tu as peur et t’as honte, c’est ça ?" sur un ton de défi.  
Ce dernier se tourna vers Dean, attentif à ses réactions. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire monter encore d'un cran, la tension. Dean se sentit pris au piège.  
" Parce que ce ne sont pas tes affaires " d'une voix neutre et le regard glacial.  
" Et dorénavant tu vas me faire le plaisir de me parler sur un autre ton, mon petit bonhomme...Maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre un mot de tout le déjeuner avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon" en frappant la main sur la table faisant tressauter les tasses et couverts.  
" DEAN " s'indigna Castiel  
" Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça...C'est entre MOI et MON fils...T'as rien à voir là-dedans" hurla Dean en le foudroyant du regard et le pointant de l’index.  
La tristesse qu'il lut dans les yeux de Castiel, le fit perdre pied.  
" Cass...Je...Je... "  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que ce dernier avait déjà quitté la pièce.  
" Putain mais quel con " en se passant les mains sur le visage, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.  
" Mais quel con " la voix brisée, accoudé à la table.  
La porte d'entrée claqua faisant sursauter Chadwick et son père.  
Jewel était au bord des larmes mais ne dit rien. Son frère, mal à l'aise, décroisa les bras tout en baissant le regard.

 

Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant plusieurs minutes...Jewel n'osait pas quitter sa chaise, mains posées sur ses cuisses. Chadwick, lui, fixait son père qui n'avait pas bougé, comme pétrifié.  
" Pa' ? " finit-il par s'inquiéter devant son silence.  
" Allez-vous préparer....Je vais vous déposer à l'école " la voix presque éteinte, ayant retrouvé tout son calme.  
" Il est où Castiel ? " Jewel supplia son frère du regard.  
" Il est fâché contre nous ? " continua-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.  
" Non ma puce " Dean se redressa sur sa chaise, le visage aux traits tirés, le regard vide.  
" C'est de ma faute, pas de la vôtre"  
" Pa' ? " l'interrogea son fils  
" Allez-vous préparer...Vous allez finir par être en retard " dans un geste las en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

 

Les enfants se levèrent sans un mot.  
" Chad " l'interpella Dean avant qu'il ne quitte la cuisine.  
" Oui, Pa' ? "  
" Je m'excuse mon grand...Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça" en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
" C'est pas grave" dans un léger sourire.  
" Si, ça l’est...Et tu avais raison...On... " Il baissa le regard  
" J'aurais dû vous en parler...On est une famille, vous êtes mes enfants...J'aurais dû mais... "  
" Tu sais Pa' " l'interrompit son fils. Dean releva la tête.  
"...Même si ça nous a fait bizarre de vous voir...ensemble comme...bah toi et lui...Jew et  
moi "  
Dean ne réagit pas.  
" ...tu dois pas t'inquiéter...On trouve ça bien vous deux " Il lui sourit et partit.

Il resta assis un long moment, inerte, incapable du moindre mouvement...Il venait probablement de tout perdre alors qu'eux avaient tout accepté par amour, pour lui.

 

Egaré dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ne vit pas le chien débouler dans la cuisine.  
Penché sur sa chaise, le regard figé sur ses mains croisées sur la table, il était absent...Il n'avait même pas la force de pleurer ou d'hurler...Il ne ressentait rien.  
Il ne le vit pas s'approcher, ni même prendre une chaise et s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
Il était déconnecté, blême, ses lèvres presque blanches, on aurait dit que toute trace de vie avait quitté son visage.  
" Dean ! " d'une voix rauque.  
" Dean ? " une main se posa sur les siennes. Il la fixa sans réagir et puis il comprit.  
Castiel était revenu. Il attrapa ses doigts et les serra comme si il craignait qu'il ne lui échappe à nouveau.  
" Cass " la voix brisée.  
" Qu'est-ce qui m’arrive? " en jouant avec ses doigts.  
" Dean...Regarde-moi " son autre main sous son menton pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui.  
Il refusa de lever les yeux, la honte, la gêne, la peur surtout...Celle d'y voir un jugement, celle d'y voir une fin, leur fin.  
" Cass "  
Dans une impulsion, sans chercher à comprendre, sans tergiverser. Parce qu'il en mourait d'envie, parce qu'il voulait lui montrer ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il emprisonna son visage entre ses mains et avant que Castiel n'eut le temps de réagir, les lèvres de Dean se saisirent des siennes.  
Ce fut un baiser violent, désespéré...Les dents s'entrechoquèrent, les langues se battaient, se cherchèrent...A bout de souffle, Dean finit par s'écarter en gardant ses mains sur son visage.  
" Pardonne-moi, Cass "  
Dean sentit ses mains se poser sur les siennes pour les en écarter.  
" J'ai été jusqu'au parc avec Apache...Va travailler...Je m'occupe des enfants " d'une voix neutre.  
Il leva un visage surpris sur celui de Castiel.  
" Plus jamais Dean " sur un ton serein mais ferme.  
" Sinon je te jure que je briserais ma promesse " tout en se levant.  
Il sentit la main de Dean attraper la sienne.  
" On en parlera aux enfants ce soir... "  
" Leur parler de quoi? "  
" De nous " en tiquant comme si pour lui c'était devenu une évidence.  
" Il y a un nous maintenant ? " un voile de tristesse dans la voix.  
" Il y en a toujours eu un, Cass...Toujours " refusant de lui lâcher la main.  
" Va chercher tes enfants cette après-midi, je rentrerais tard...Tu pourras leur parler si tu en trouves le courage" en se détachant doucement de son emprise. Dean prit ses mots comme une gifle.  
" A demain "  
Dean le regarda partir sans rien faire pour le retenir, avec cet arrière-goût amer, celui de l'avoir laissé s'échapper.  
" Laisse-moi une autre chance, je t'en supplie " murmura-t-il

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel déposa les enfants à l'école dans un lourd silence. Il leur indiqua que ce serait leur père qui viendrait les chercher, qu'il ne dînerait pas avec eux et qu'il rentrerait probablement tard.  
" Castiel ? " s'inquiéta Chadwick.  
" A demain Chad " en lui souriant  
" Tout ça, c'est de ma faute " en sortant de la voiture, Jewel le suivit sans un mot.  
Castiel le rattrapa sur le trottoir d'en face.  
" Rien n'est de ta faute...Tu m'entends, Chad...Ta sœur et toi, vous n'y êtes pour rien...C'est entre votre père et moi " en le tenant par les épaules.  
" Vous n'avez rien fait de mal " en resserrant son étreinte.  
" T'es fâché contre lui ? " l'interrogea Chadwick  
Il refusa de répondre.  
" Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais "  
Castiel se crispa à ses mots.  
" Ne le laisse pas s'il te plaît" en s'écartant d'un mouvement d'épaule.  
Il le vit disparaître derrière les portes de l'école, sans un regard vers l'arrière, suivi par Jewel qui l'attendait près de l'entrée.  
Elle salua Castiel d'un geste timide de la main auquel il répondit par automatisme, sans vraiment la voir.

 

Il supprima sa pause-déjeuner avec Madison, sans lui donner d'explication, resta plus tard au bureau et finit sa journée derrière le comptoir d'un bar gay de la ville, sans envie d'y être ni d'y boire quoique ce soit.  
Il s'y fit aborder par un jeune garçon un peu gauche qui lui offrit une bière. Castiel le trouva touchant dans sa maladresse et accepta de partager un peu de temps avec lui, histoire d'oublier qu'il devrait bientôt rentrer pour retrouver le seul homme qu'il désirait et qui se refusait à lui.  
Il finit par se lever et s'excusa. Il rentrerait plus tôt que prévu finalement.  
Il manquait de lui....  
Cette nuit, il assouvirait encore ses désirs en les fantasmant.

 

Dean passa sa journée au garage où il n'échangea pas plus que quelques banalités avec Kevin et Franck. Ceux-ci après avoir été vertement rabroués en s'inquiétant de son silence, se tinrent à l'écart de leur patron tout le restant de la journée. Ils le connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir quand garder leur distance.  
Dean les quitta dans l'après-midi pour aller rechercher ses enfants à l'école, laissant la fermeture du garage à Franck sans même lui demander si cela lui convenait.

Il ne fut pas plus bavard durant le trajet du retour, ni Chadwick ni Jewel ne lui posèrent de question et évitèrent de parler de Castiel, toute la fin de journée.

Pendant qu'ils prirent leur bain, Dean commanda chinois, n'ayant pas la tête à cuisiner.  
Il manquait de lui.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il observait sans vraiment les voir, ses enfants assis devant un dessin animé, Apache couché à leurs pieds...Il se tourna vers la gauche, il n'était pas là...Il l'aurait été, il aurait brisé cet espace personnel maudit. Il se serait rapproché de lui pour sentir sa chaleur.  
Les enfants avaient accepté ce que lui refusait d'admettre. Ils n'étaient plus de simples amis, en y réfléchissant bien, ils ne l'avaient jamais été d'ailleurs.  
Il soupira et se leva suivi du regard par Chadwick.

Il prit une bière et s'affala sur une chaise de la cuisine tout en lançant un regard inquiet sur l'horloge...20h30

Son fils l'observait depuis de longues secondes, enfoncé sur son dossier jouant avec sa bouteille sans même y avoir touché. Perdu dans ses introspections, ses questions sans réponse....  
Attendant Dieu sait quoi, son téléphone sur la table, la messagerie vide...N'espérant que le bruit de la clef dans la serrure qui lui annoncerait son retour mais rien.

" Pa' ? " finit par lancer Chadwick en entrant.  
Dean sursauta légèrement.  
" C'est toi mon grand ? T'es là depuis longtemps ? " dans un semblant de sourire.  
" Un peu oui " en s'approchant.  
" Ca va ? " ne pouvant cacher son inquiétude.  
" Pas vraiment non " répondit Dean dans un rire étouffé.  
" Il va revenir tu sais...Il revient toujours " en s'appuyant d'une main sur la table.  
" Je sais " en baissant la tête.  
Il y eut un court silence, silence installé par son fils pour laisser une chance à son père de parler mais il était si las.  
Il étendit ses jambes et les croisa tout en prenant sa bière et la posant sur ses cuisses, doigts jouant avec le goulot.  
" Ca te fait quoi de savoir que ton père sort avec un autre homme ? " presque soulagé d'avoir pu prononcer ses fichus mots qui l'étouffaient, mais tremblant à l'idée que son fils puisse le regarder avec dégoût ou le rejeter.  
" Je te l'ai dit, Jewel et moi, on... "  
" Chad " l'interrompit Dean.  
" Je te demande ton avis, pas ce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'entendre" en relevant les yeux dans les siens.  
" Dis-moi la vérité...J'en ai besoin "  
Chadwick eut alors ce tic qui fit sourire Dean, il se frotta la nuque...Tel père, tel fils...  
" La vérité, Chad "  
" Tu te rappelles quand tu t'es disputé avec Castiel, tu sais à cause de ce Zeke-là " les doigts jouant sur le bord de table  
" Oui, je peux mal l'oublier cette soirée " dans un demi-sourire.  
" On vous a entendu vous disputer toi et Castiel...On est ressorti de nos chambres et puis on t'a vu l'embrasser " presque gêné.  
Dean sourit, triste en se redressant.  
" Toi et ta sœur, vous en avez parlé ? "  
" Oui "  
" Et ? " devant le silence de son fils.  
" Rien... "  
" Chad, je t'ai demandé la vérité "  
" C'est la vérité Pa' " en relevant les yeux sur lui.  
" Chad pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu ressens vraiment... " penché, les avants bras appuyés sur les genoux, les yeux regardant le sol, Dean attendait le verdict...Le probable désaveu de son fils qui mettrait fin à toutes ses illusions car si sa relation avec Castiel, aussi bancale soit- elle, devait mettre en danger l'équilibre de ses enfants, il y mettrait fin combien même cela lui en coûterait. Il savait que Castiel le suivrait dans cette décision, il le lui avait toujours dit.  
Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer, son cœur battre dans ses oreilles.  
" Quand je t'ai vu l'embrasser la première fois " commença son fils d'une voix hésitante.  
" J'ai trouvé ça... " Il inspira profondément sachant qu'il allait blesser son père.  
" Ca m'a dégoûté " en se tordant les doigts.  
Les mains de Dean se crispèrent sur sa bouteille....Tout s'écroulait.  
" Jew, elle, trouvait ça génial " se moqua Chadwick  
" Moi je n'arrivais pas à trouver ça...Génial " répétant avec une pointe de sarcasme le dernier mot.  
Un silence suspendu....  
" ...Mais quand il a ramené le sapin...Quand on s'est retrouvé dans le jardin...C'était comme avant " en souriant perdu dans ses propres souvenirs.  
" Comme avant ? " s'interrogea Dean, en relevant la tête, un peu dubitatif.  
" Comme...Comme avec maman "  
" Chad " la voix brisée.  
" C'est pas grave que ce soit un homme tu sais " en s'approchant de son père  
" C'est juste que c'est lui, ça fait....bizarre"  
" Je sais " en attrapant les poignets de son fils.  
" Vous voir vous embrasser... C'est.. " il rit, mal à l’aise, rougissant légèrement.  
" Ca te dérange? "  
" Oui... mais j'aimais pas quand tu embrassais Lisa non plus "  
" C'est le fait que je sorte avec quelqu'un qui te gêne...A cause de maman ? "  
Chadwick baissa la tête, Dean le tira vers lui.  
" Tu crois que je vais l'oublier ? La remplacer ? "  
" Je sais pas...Non, je... "  
" Chad " en lui relevant le menton  
" J'aimais ta mère...Je l'aimerais toujours...Elle fait partie de moi, vous êtes une partie d'elle "  
" Je sais "  
" C'est juste que...que je me sens bien avec lui, tu comprends... "  
Chadwick opina de la tête.  
" C'est aussi bizarre pour toi que pour moi ce qui m'arrive, tu sais... " en le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce qu’il accepta sans tenter d'échapper à l'étreinte de son père.  
" Mais si toi ou ta sœur, vous... " en posant son menton dans le creux du cou de son fils, assis de profil.  
" Alors je... " Il ferma les yeux, incapable d'en dire plus.  
" Non Pa' " en jouant avec les doigts de son père dont les bras lui emprisonnaient la taille.  
" Ca fait bizarre mais ça va...Ca me dérange plus...trop " en souriant  
" Il t'aime tu sais... " murmura Chadwick devant le silence de son père.  
" Ah bon ? Et comme tu sais ça toi " d'une voix amusée et triste à la fois.  
" Parce qu'il te regarde comme maman " après une courte hésitation, en baissant la tête.  
Dean enfonça un peu plus son menton, touché par les mots de son fils.  
" Et toi, tu l'aimes ? " l’interrogea ce dernier.  
Dean réfléchit un instant.  
" Je tiens à lui "  
" Pa' " en se tournant, l'obligeant à se redresser. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux.  
" Tu te rends compte que tu parles à ton père là...Je ne devrais même pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi, c'est le monde à l'envers...C'est toi qui devrait venir me parler de ta petite copine, la danseuse "  
" Pa'... Je suis plus un petit garçon " en fronçant les sourcils  
Dean le serra contre lui.  
" Je sais...Et j'aime pas ça "  
" Et ? " en s'écartant, la main sur la poitrine de son père.  
" Quoi ? "  
" T'as pas répondu à ma question "  
" Parce que j'ai pas envie de discuter de ça avec un gamin de 11 ans qui doit déjà assumer le fait que son père aime un autre homme "  
Chadwick sourit, victorieux  
" Quoi ? " tiqua Dean  
" Tu as dit que tu l'aimais"  
" Pardon ? " en retroussant le nez surpris.  
" Assumer le fait que son père aime un autre homme...Tu l'as dit " en lui souriant avec tendresse.  
Dean eut un petit rire en hoquet.  
" Tu sais Pa’ même si ça me fait drôle de savoir que tu es avec un ...homme, je sais que je vais m'habituer parce que c'est lui...Y a juste que...que t'es mon père" en jouant nerveusement avec la chemise de ce dernier, reprenant ses attitudes d'enfant.  
" Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mon grand et j'en suis désolé...C'est juste que ça m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir....J'aurais préféré que ce soit une femme, tu sais...Tout aurait été plus simple pour nous tous mais il a fallu que soit un homme" en riant dépité  
" Que ce soit Cass en plus.... "  
Il soupira, il venait de comprendre  
" Il est ma deuxième chance, tu comprends "  
" Oui Pa' "  
" J'aurais jamais cru un jour avoir une pareille discussion avec toi...Ni même avec personne d’autre d'ailleurs... " en soupirant.  
" Je suis content qu'on ait parlé " lui répondit Chadwick en se relevant.  
" Je suis content que ce soit Castiel "  
" Vraiment ? " s'inquiéta encore Dean.  
" Oui...On reste une famille et je l’aime aussi " en lui souriant une dernière fois tout en quittant la cuisine.  
Dean souffla entre soulagement et peur.  
" Cass " en levant les yeux sur l'horloge.  
Il resta encore quelques minutes dans la cuisine à siroter sa bière puis finit par se lever pour rejoindre ses enfants.

Il stoppa net à l'entrée du salon....Il était là, assis dans le fauteuil, Jewel collée à lui et Chadwick assis sur la table basse qui lui faisait face.  
Ils parlaient mais Dean ne chercha pas à savoir de quoi, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Castiel et ses enfants....  
Sa famille...Sa vie...

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Dans le silence de ceux-ci, tout était dit.  
" Viens, Jew...Il est l'heure "  
" Déjà ? " geignit la petite  
" Oui...Allez debout " en se levant et tirant sa sœur par la main.  
" A demain " en embrassant Castiel  
" A demain ma puce " en passant sa main sur ses cheveux.  
" A demain " lui sourit timidement Chadwick  
" A demain Chad "

Ils saluèrent leur père qui n'avait pas bougé et partirent les laissant seuls, face à face.

 

" J'ai eu le courage, t’as vu " lança Dean dans une bravade maladroite  
" J'ai vu " assis sur le bord du fauteuil  
" Pour ce matin.. " commença Dean, en baissant la tête.  
" Oublions ça, tu veux" en se levant et s'approchant de lui.  
" Cass...J'aimerais pouvoir te donner plus, tellement plus...Mais " un doigt posé sur ses lèvres le fit taire.  
" J'attendrais et quand tu te sentiras prêt, on franchira cette étape ensemble...Je sais que tu as du mal à gérer ton attirance pour le corps d’un homme"  
" Homme qui était anciennement mon meilleur ami, je te signale" ironisa Dean pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.  
" Je suis toujours ton meilleur ami, Dean...Je le serais toujours...L'un n'empêche pas l'autre...L'amour, c'est un peu comme l'amitié mais avec le sexe en plus hum " rit Castiel.  
" Je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec tous mes potes hein " rit à son tour Dean.  
" Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que tu aimerais coucher avec moi, Dean? " se moqua Castiel en prenant un air faussement sérieux. Dean se sentit rougir comme un adolescent.  
" Je voudrais juste pouvoir un jour venir vers toi et t'aimer " répondit ce dernier, le visage soudain fermé  
Castiel leva la main et la posa sur sa joue.  
" Et si on se regardait un bon vieux John Wayne " en lui souriant.  
" Chisum ? " tenta Dean.  
" Je préfèrerais Rio Bravo " en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
" Pour Ricky avoues "  
" Tu as tout compris " en enlevant sa main et faisant mine de s'éloigner  
" Cass "  
" Oui, Dean ? " en tiquant.  
" Je...Non...Rien...Tu veux une bière ? "  
" Je veux bien, oui " en lui souriant.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. L'espace personnel séparé par un paquet de chips que Castiel avait posé entre eux.  
Après quelques minutes, Dean baissa le regard et d'une main distraite, posa le paquet sur la table basse.  
" Viens là " en tapotant sur sa gauche, Castiel hésita et se rapprocha.  
Il n'y eut ni bras autour de la taille, ni tête sur l'épaule...Juste deux hommes l'un à côté de l'autre, pieds sur la table basse, débattant sur un vieux western, épaule contre épaule.

Le film fini, ils se regardèrent un long moment puis Dean se pencha et l'embrassa.  
Il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise et se détestait de ne savoir comment gérer ce mal-être mais il aimait l’embrasser, il aimait le goût de Castiel. Il pouvait au moins lui offrir ça.  
Ce dernier finit par le repousser sur le dos tout en répondant à son baiser avec plus de passion.  
" Cass " en le repoussant doucement.  
" Je sais " la voix rauque, en se redressant.  
" De toutes manières, il est temps que j'y aille, je suis crevé...Cette journée a été un peu étrange "  
" Je suis dé... "  
Castiel lui coupa la parole en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
" Bonne nuit, Dean "  
" Bonne nuit, Cass " dans un dernier baiser furtif. Il ne le regarda pas s'éloigner.

Couché sur le fauteuil, il fixa longuement le plafond, avant-bras sur le front. Respirant profondément pour reprendre ses esprits. Le corps de Castiel sur le sien avait réveillé douloureusement son désir soudain trop à l'étroit.

Il regarda l'heure...23h30...  
" Et merde " il fouilla sa poche et sortit son téléphone.  
Il laissa un message  
" J'ai besoin de te parler "  
Quelques secondes...  
« Quand ? »  
« Le plus tôt possible »  
" Je suis libre demain midi "  
" Parfait. Une pizza à la maison ?"  
" Non. Du pain perdu "  
Dean sourit  
" Merci. Désolé pour l'heure. A demain. Bonne nuit "  
" J'étais en plein coït mais c'est pas grave. A demain "  
Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il ne changerait jamais. Il leur manquait depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Bryan, en ce début d'année.

 

" C'était qui ? " d'une voix vaseuse sortie du réveil.  
" Dean " en reposant son téléphone.  
" A cette heure-ci ! " légèrement inquiet.  
" Il veut me voir " visage fermé  
Bryan se releva sur un coude.  
" Tu crois que.... "  
" Je crois rien....J'espère rien non plus... "  
" T'as pas eu de nouvelles de Castiel ? "  
" Pas depuis nouvel an "  
" C'est bon signe ou pas ? "  
" C'est Cassou... "  
" Oui et ? " en lui tapotant le nez.  
" Et rien... " en embrassant le front de son amant.  
" Juste que là, j'ai plus sommeil " les yeux brillants.  
" Balty " en dodelinant de la tête  
" J'ai un rendez-vous important à 9h, j'ai besoin de dormir si je ne veux pas avoir une tête de déterré devant mon banquier "  
" Mouais " lança sourire en coin Balty, en levant le drap et plongeant dessous, Bryan soupira en s'effondrant sur son oreiller, avant de fermer les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre.

 

Fin chapitre XXIII


	25. Appréhender l'inconnu

 

Ils se retrouvèrent tous le lendemain pour le petit-déjeuner...Celui-ci fut pris dans la bonne humeur sans plus aucune tension, les choses avaient été dites, il n’y avait plus rien à cacher. Finalement, aux yeux des enfants, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Maintenant que les mots avaient été posés, la routine avait repris sa place comme si de rien n’était.  
Dean n’ayant jamais été un grand expansif surtout quand il s’agissait de montrer ses sentiments et ce même avec Tessa, il n’y eut pas d’échange entre lui et Castiel différent de l’ordinaire. Excepté ceux qui avaient construit leur lien insidieusement, des regards trop longs, trop profonds, des silences qui parlaient...  
Les enfants les avaient toujours connus ses moments-là, ils savaient quel sens leur donner à présent.  
La seule chose qui changea vu la disposition des places à table, Dean était dorénavant assis à la droite de Castiel, place qu’occupait anciennement Balty.  
Jewel face à lui, Chadwick face à Castiel...Une officialisation muette.

Ce matin-là, ils déjeunèrent de céréales et de yaourt et planifièrent une sortie pour le dimanche à venir, il avait beaucoup neiger ses derniers jours, les enfants voulaient en profiter pour aller faire de la luge, pour sortir tous ensemble...Faire du dimanche non plus ce jour particulier avec leur père, mais un jour particulier en famille et ça, Dean le comprit assez vite.  
Tout était plus simple tout à coup, il regretta de ne pas en avoir parlé à ses enfants plus tôt. Se posa alors la question de ses proches. Comment leur annoncer qu’il était en couple avec un homme? Avec Castiel de surcroît...  
Un couple ? En était-il vraiment un ?  
Est-ce que le fait d’échanger quelques baisers, de l’aimer en solitaire, faisait d’eux un  
couple?  
Dean savait que cela ne suffirait pas. Après quelques minutes de silence, entrecoupés de bruit de cuillère et d’assiette. Il finit par prendre la parole.

« Les enfants, j’aimerais vous demander une petite faveur » en posant sa tasse de café vide.  
Il sentit tous les regards sur lui.  
« J’aimerais que pour le moment, tout cela reste entre nous»  
« Tu veux parler de toi et de Castiel ? » l’interrogea Chadwick.  
Dean opina.  
« Pourquoi ? » Jewel semblait sincèrement surprise par la demande de son père.  
« Je peux pas dire à Marissa que Castiel est ton amoureux alors ? » visiblement déçue.  
« Non...Ca restera entre nous 4 »  
« Pourquoi ? » réitérant sa question.  
Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui ne dit rien.  
« Parce que j’ai besoin de temps ma puce » en lui souriant.  
« Et parce qu’on a encore des choses à se dire lui et moi»  
Castiel lui sourit à son tour.  
« C’est dur de rien dire » se plaignit Jewel en avalant une cuillère de céréales.  
« Je sais mais tu es une grande fille maintenant, tu vas y arriver, j’en suis sûr...Tu pourras bientôt le lui dire, je te le promets »  
Elle se redressa fièrement.  
« Promis ?»  
Son père lui fit un clin d’œil.  
Chadwick échangea un regard complice avec Castiel tout en buvant son chocolat chaud.

 

Dean se voyait mal expliquer à ses enfants, la raison de ce silence. Comment leur expliquer que tant qu’il n’assumerait pas son attirance physique pour Castiel, ils ne pourraient pas se considérer comme un vrai couple et s’afficher comme tel.  
Ce qu’ils partageaient-là était une espèce d’amitié amoureuse ambigüe qu’il n’arrivait pas à vraiment définir, entre amour et lien profond.  
Il se voyait mal leur expliquer qu’il n’arrivait pas à assumer cette part de lui.  
Il espérait que Balty pourrait l’aider à y voir plus clair. Il était dépité de devoir passer par ce biais pour confirmer ce qu’il savait déjà...  
Il avait envie de Castiel, il en rêvait, mais il était incapable d’accepter le premier geste car il savait que celui-ci franchi, plus rien ne serait pareil.  
Il savait que cette ultime étape serait la dernière, celle qui lui ferait admettre qu’il pouvait à nouveau aimer quelqu’un...Totalement, entièrement.  
Celle qui lui ferait dire ses mots qu’il n’avait plus prononcés depuis Tessa.  
Il était écartelé entre son envie et sa peur mais ce matin-là, en se réveillant, il n’y avait plus trace de déni, juste de l’appréhension.

Il se regarda, seulement vêtu de son boxer, debout devant le miroir de sa garde-robe et imagina le visage de Castiel sur son reflet.  
Il posa les mains sur ses propres mains et ferma les yeux, l’imaginant devant lui.  
Il fallait qu’il ose. Il rouvrit les yeux sur le reflet de son désir et descendit une main le long du miroir pour l’approcher de ce sexe dur qui pourrait être le sien.  
Quand les reflets se rejoignirent, il hurla de frustration en frappant sur le miroir du plat de la main.  
«MERDE » dans un cri sourd désespéré, posant son front sur le miroir.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean téléphona à Franck pour lui demander s’il accepterait de travailler sur son jour de repos tout en lui promettant une journée de libre de plus la semaine suivante.  
Ce dernier accepta tout en refusant l’offre...Une bière lui suffirait...Dean sourit, s’excusa de l’avoir pris au dépourvu et à la dernière seconde.  
Franck lui rappela le nombre de fois où lui-même l’avait pris de court. Suite à son divorce, ce dernier avait dû souvent jouer avec ses horaires pour les rendez-vous d’avocat et les jugements. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, ses enfants étant la prunelle de ses yeux.  
Dean l’avait toujours soutenu dans toutes ses démarches, Franck ne l’oublierait jamais.  
Il raccrocha et enfila sa veste tout en jetant un coup d’œil sur la photo de ses 2 filles.  
Vivement dimanche se dit-il

Castiel avait emmené les enfants à l’école avant d’aller travailler, Dean était à présent seul et l’angoisse se mit à le tenailler.  
Il jeta un œil distrait sur l’horloge...9h30...Il soupira, il devait se changer les idées...Il se tourna vers Apache  
« Partant pour une petite promenade hivernale ? » Le chien se redressa aussitôt.

Il finit par s’asseoir sur un banc et regarda nonchalamment Apache jouer avec un berger allemand dans l’enclos du parc. Il enfonça son bonnet, le froid le transperçait. Il se rendit compte soudain que ce froid venait de lui et non des températures extérieures.  
Le froid allié de la peur...  
Il connaissait assez Balty pour savoir qu’il n’irait pas par quatre chemins et au fond, c’était en partie pour cela qu’il avait fait appel à lui.  
Autant dire les choses clairement même si les anciens débats sur la sexualité gay lors de leur fin de soirée, avaient laissé des traces, piégé qu’il était entre Tessa et Castiel.  
La raison principale pour laquelle il avait pensé à Balty, ou plutôt les raisons, furent d’abord que Balty était bisexuel et qu’à ses derniers souvenirs, il avait d’abord été hétéro et puis surtout, il connaissait intimement Castiel.  
Dean se sentit rougir comme un gamin pris en flagrant délit de matage de porno. Il rit tout seul.  
Il était tellement perdu et en même temps tellement sûr de ce qu’il voulait...  
Mais il lui fallait pour cela dépasser cette angoisse irrationnelle, celle d’appréhender l’inconnu... Le corps d’autre homme contre le sien.

Le maître du berger finit par quitter le parc et Apache sembla perdre tout intérêt à sa promenade et le fit comprendre en aboyant pour attirer l’attention de Dean.  
« J’ai compris...C’est bon » en se levant en frissonnant.

Les dés étaient jetés.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel lui laissa un message d’abord pour s’excuser de la manière cavalière avec laquelle il avait annulé leur déjeuner de la veille et ensuite pour lui demander si cela tenait toujours pour celui d’aujourd’hui.  
« Oui...Si tu me l’offres » suivi d’un smiley.  
« Celui-ci et le suivant » répondit Castiel.  
« T’es pardonné »  
« A tantôt » ll rangea son téléphone et sortit de sa voiture.  
Il se sentait léger. Il se sentait heureux et ça le fit sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de recevoir ses mêmes sourires en retour de tous les collègues qu’il croisa. Le bonheur semblait contagieux.

 

Ce midi-là, il arriva en avance. Il s’assit à leur table habituelle près de la devanture tout en enlevant veste et bonnet, remettant en vain ses cheveux en ordre.  
« Chocolat chaud ? » lança le jeune serveur.  
« Merci, Inias » en lui souriant tout en opinant.

Il sentit ses mains froides sur ses yeux.  
« Coucou » lança-t-elle avant de s’asseoir face à lui, les joues rougies par le vent vif.  
« Ca fait longtemps que tu m’attends ? » en enlevant son manteau.  
« Non... » en regardant sa tasse à moitié vide.  
« Désolée, un conseil de classe de dernière minute, j’ai dû batailler ferme pour empêcher qu’ils suspendent un de mes élèves » en s’asseyant.  
« Vu ton air satisfait, je suppose que tu as eu gain de cause»  
« Tu supposes bien mon p’tit chou...Ce gosse vit entre une mère dépressive et un père alcoolo, il a des circonstances atténuantes »  
« Il a fait quoi pour risquer la suspension ?»  
« Rien de bien méchant...Il a levé la main sur un prof » en faisant un signe au serveur.  
« T’appelle ça rien toi !» en levant les sourcils, stupéfait.  
« Tu connaîtrais Monsieur Wyart, tu te poserais même pas la question, ce mec est un con fini qui ne doit d’être encore là que par son ancienneté...Il a un dossier disciplinaire plus épais que toute la pléiade réunie»  
Castiel lui sourit  
« Tu vas prendre quoi aujourd’hui ? » l’interrogea-t-elle du regard.  
« La soupe du jour et une part de tarte »  
« C’est tout ? T’es au régime ? Tu veux perdre un os ? » tout en ouvrant le menu.  
« Non, j’ai pas faim » s’amusa Castiel  
« C’est ça oui...Tu t’es encore pris la tête avec Dean ? » regard levé au-dessus du menu.  
« C’est une longue histoire »  
« Je suis tout ouïe » tout en souriant brièvement à Inias.  
« Je prendrais un club sandwich et un café ...Et pour finir, une crêpe Mikado » en refermant le menu.  
« La soupe du jour et une part de tarte aux pommes....Et un autre chocolat » en souriant au serveur  
« Tout de suite » en reprenant la tasse à présent vide.  
« Alors ? » s’impatienta Madison en posant son menton sur ses mains, accoudée à la table.  
« Alors quoi ? » en croisant les bras  
« Fais pas le con...Racontes...Je veux tous les détails...Surtout celui du baiser de réconciliation »  
« Qui te dis qu’il y en a eu un ? »  
« Le sourire d’abruti que tu affiches depuis que je suis arrivée » en le pointant de l’index sans bouger de sa position.  
Castiel ne put s’empêcher de rire. Madison était une véritable bouffée d’oxygène dans sa vie, elle était l’œil extérieur qui lui faisait voir tout sous un autre angle.  
Elle savait tout de lui et Dean. Il pensa soudain à Balty qui lui ne savait rien et ça le minait, il était son compagnon depuis si longtemps. Plus d’une fois, il hésita devant son téléphone mais il avait promis à Dean de ne rien dire à leurs proches...  
Madison, c’était autre chose même si il comptait bien remédier à tout cela en la leur présentant dans un proche avenir. Parce qu’il savait qu’elle ferait à jamais partie de sa vie et cela, dès leur première rencontre.  
Un coup de foudre amical comme il n’en avait plus connu depuis Tessa. Il sourit  
« Quoi ? » lança-t-elle suspicieuse.  
« Je me disais que j’avais de la chance de t’avoir rencontré et qu’il serait temps que je te présente... »  
« A qui ? A eux ? » coupa Madison, les yeux écarquillés, le visage illuminé  
« Tu veux dire que je vais voir ton Dean, en chair et en os ?»  
« Lui et les enfants ... mais tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée d’accepter »  
« Obligée ?...Tu te fous de moi là...j’en rêve moi de les voir depuis le temps que tu m’en  
parles » en se frottant les mains.  
« Samedi en 8, ça t’irait ?» lui demanda Castiel.  
« J’annule tout »  
« Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ? » en s’écartant pour laisser Inias le servir.  
« Merci »  
« Je sais pas...Je dois vérifier mais j’annule de toutes manières »  
« Jared est le bienvenu...Ca me permettrait d’enfin faire sa connaissance »  
« Il va adorer ça...Depuis le temps que je le saoule avec mon couple de gay coincé du cul »  
« Madi ? » soupira Castiel  
« Bah, c’est vrai quoi...Depuis le temps, vous auriez dû déjà passer à l’étape suivante, tu sais celle de la partie de jambes en l’air...Il attend quoi ton Dean, que ses bijoux murissent ? »  
« Madi » lui intimant du regard de baisser le ton tout en riant.  
« Bah quoi !» en laissant Inias la servir  
« Merci mon ange » en le regardant partir  
« Je serais pas mariée... j’dirais pas non » en le reluquant.  
« Tu devrais rencontrer Balty...Vous vous valez tous les deux » en commençant à manger  
« Pourquoi tu l’invites pas ? Je meurs d’envie de le rencontrer »  
« Il ne sait pas pour moi et Dean » en baissant le regard.  
« Non » laissa tomber Madison, le regard fermé.  
« Tu lui as rien dit...T’as pas fait ça quand même ? C’est le premier qui aurait dû savoir...Il va t’en vouloir, c’est certain...En tous les cas, ça serait moi, je t’en voudrais à mort... » en prenant une mine boudeuse.  
« Je sais mais Dean... » en se perdant dans ses pensées.  
« Quoi, Dean? Il n’a pas les couilles, c’est ça ? »  
« NON...Les enfants savent » répliqua aussitôt Castiel, de but en blanc, voulant défendre coûte que coûte Dean même si il savait que Madison avait raison.  
« Et ? » suspendant son sandwich entre l’assiette et sa bouche.  
« Ils ont étonnamment bien pris la chose » en continuant de manger  
« Etonnamment bien ? Mon chou, ça fait 8 ans qu’ils voient Balty te mater les fesses, les relations homos, c’est devenu d’un banal pour eux... »  
« Oui mais là, c’est de leur père qu’il s’agit...Et...Et de moi »  
« A la bonne heure, les jeunes d’aujourd’hui ont l’air moins cons que les adultes d’hier...Ca laisse de l’espoir...Bon évidemment au départ, ça risque de leur faire drôle pendant un p’tit bout de temps...Je sais pas comment j’aurais réagi, moi, si mon père s’était mis à astiquer les amygdales de son pote Jeffrey mais bon...» en mordant dans son sandwich, devant la mine effarée de Castiel.  
Il avait beau la connaître, sa franchise le laissait encore souvent pantois.  
«...J’aurais fini par l’accepter si ça faisait son bonheur...Même si j’aurais pas eu à l’époque deux potes gay qui m’auraient expliqué le manuel avant la mise en pratique » continua-t-elle.  
« Je suppose que cela a dû les aider »  
« Je sais pas si ça va les aider dans le fait de vous voir vous flanquer des patins baveux mais en tous les cas, ça les a préparé à cette éventualité » en riant  
« Mon dieu » soupira Castiel en pensant à sa future rencontre avec Dean et surtout Balty. Ca promettait des scènes d’anthologie à inscrire dans les annales.  
« Bon...C’est bien beau d’avoir tourné autour du pot mais... » en mordant à nouveau dans son sandwich  
« ...Que s’est-il passé hier ? » en postillonnant.  
« Et je veux tous les détails... » signifiant par-là, qu’elle voulait qu’il lui parle du fameux baiser de réconciliation.

 

Elle regarda Inias les débarrasser et finit par soupirer.  
« Misère...Qu’est-ce que ce mec sait se compliquer la vie » en levant les yeux au plafond.  
« De toutes manières, il va y passer à la casserole, d’une façon ou d’une autre, alors pourquoi autant tergiverser ? »  
« Il n’est pas prêt »  
« Mais n’importe quoi...Va pas me dire qu’il n’en a pas envie, à d’autres » en souriant à la vue de sa crêpe.  
« Inias mon ange...Répondez à cette simple question... » Castiel blêmit.  
« Si un mec aussi canon que lui te flanquait des patins d’enfer à te couper le souffle...T’attendrais combien de temps pour voler dans son lit » menton appuyé sur sa paume, l’autre main plantant sa fourchette dans sa crêpe.  
Inias rougit en baissant le regard.  
« Si...Si une femme » en insistant sur le dernier mot  
« Non, je te parle de mec, là....Regarde-le » Castiel était passé de blanc à transparent.  
« Imagine-toi que tu vires gay...ou que okay que c’est une super nana... » rectifia-t-elle en se désespérant devant le serveur perdant pied.  
Inias leva un visage empourpré vers Castiel.  
« Si...Si...Si je devais être attiré par un homme...Comme lui...le soir même, je crois » en détalant comme un lapin.  
« Non mais ça va pas ? » tonna Castiel en reprenant des couleurs.  
« Je voulais juste te prouver que c’est pas physique...Ton Dean-là, il a juste peur de s’engager, c’est aussi simple que ça »  
« Il est hétéro, Madi »  
« Il ne l’est plus tout à fait, depuis qu’il a jeté son dévolu sur toi hein...Désolé mon chou mais c’est lui qui t’a embrassé la première fois ...et la deuxième fois aussi d’ailleurs» en avalant une part de crêpe.  
Ils terminèrent leurs desserts dans le silence.  
« Bon...A quelle heure on doit venir samedi prochain? » finit par laisser tomber Madison.  
« Vers midi mais je te confirmerais ça...Je dois encore en parler avec Dean» le ton neutre  
« Tu m’en veux ? » un peu inquiète.  
« Non...Si je voulais pas avoir ton avis, j’aurais évité de t’en parler » en repoussant son assiette vide.  
« C’est juste que c’est... » en inspirant profondément  
« ...compliqué »  
« On appelle cela l’amour mon chou...Et ce n’est que le début » en terminant son café.  
« Bon faut que je file et toi aussi d’ailleurs » en se levant.  
« A lundi ? »  
« A lundi » en lui souriant.  
Elle se pencha et l’embrassa sur le front.  
« Tu sais qu’il y a une petite pilule bleue qui fait des miracles hein ? Pouf dans son verre  
et ...» sourire en coin.  
« Madi » en dodelinant de la tête  
« J’dis ça pour t’aider...Histoire de t’éviter une future tendinite » en explosant de rire.  
« Madi » pesta Castiel en la regardant s’éloigner.  
« A lundi » en sortant.  
Il fit un signe au serveur pour la note  
« Désolé Inias »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas » en prenant l’argent  
« Mais elle a raison, vous savez... » en rougissant.  
« Comme toujours... Gardez la monnaie » en le voyant fouiller son portefeuille de service.  
« Merci » tout sourire.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Dean avait préparé le déjeuner, comme à son habitude, Balty était en retard...Il soupira en caressant Apache.  
Les tartines attendaient le bon vouloir de l’invité. L’estomac de Dean se tordit. Comment Balty allait-il prendre la nouvelle et surtout le fait qu’il ait empêché Castiel de lui en parler ?  
Accepterait-il de l’aider malgré tout ? Et qu’est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?  
Il espérait que Balty se fierait à ses intuitions et parle le premier.  
Il sourit...Ou alors cet abruti me laissera mariner dans mon jus et ce ne serait que justice soupira Dean en se levant.  
On venait de sonner.  
Balty avait les clefs mais n’en usait que quand personne ne venait lui ouvrir. Il en avait rarement eu l’utilité.

« Salut » lança Dean .  
« Salut Deano chéri » en lui tapotant sur l’épaule, la main emmitouflée dans un énorme gant.  
« On se les gèle là dehors » en tapant des pieds sur le tapis d’entrée.  
Dean le regarda ôter son manteau, ses gants et sa casquette.  
« Ca fait un bail dit-on » finit-il par lancer à Dean  
« Tu nous as manqué tu sais » sincèrement touché de le revoir.  
« Vous aussi » lui sourit Balty.  
« Allez viens...Je t’ai préparé ton fameux pain perdu » en l’accompagnant main sur l’épaule, le serrant contre lui.  
« Comment ça va avec Bryan ? » en entrant dans la cuisine.  
« Je pense que j’ai tiré le gros lot...Il baise comme un Dieu, me supporte et semble m’aimer...Que demander de plus » en souriant tout en se frottant les mains plus pour cacher sa gêne que pour se réchauffer.  
Dean le regarda avec tendresse.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Balty amoureux, qui aurait pu le croire » en croisant les bras.  
« Pas moi en tous les cas » répondit celui-ci en baissant le regard.  
« Il serait temps que tu nous présentes l’homme qui a réussi à t’apprivoiser »  
« Oui » en souriant, joues légèrement rosies.  
« On fera ça...Il aimerait bien vous rencontrer aussi » sourit, à nouveau, Balty.  
« On va organiser ça...Parce que ici, c’est plus pareil sans toi...Je...On ne veut pas te perdre...On ne doit pas se perdre, tu comprends »  
« On se perdra pas, promis... Tu sais combien je tiens à vous hum » en relevant ses yeux dans les siens.  
« Viens là...Si jamais, sers-toi, je viens de faire du café »  
« Merci » en s’approchant de Dean.  
« Alors tu comptes me cracher le morceau quand ? »  
« Quel morceau? »  
« Ne me dis pas que tu m’as fait débander en pleine nuit pour juste m’inviter à déjeuner quand même? » en se servant un café.  
Dean se crispa.  
« Tu veux peut-être que je t’aide à mettre les points sur les i? »  
« Je... » en trempant le pain dans le lait sucré puis les œufs.  
« Tu quoi Deano ? »  
Le grésillement du pain dans la poêle remplit le silence.  
« J’ai... » Il releva la tête en fixant le plafond tout en s’essuyant les mains avec du papier essuie tout.  
« Moi et Cass » en soupirant.  
« Nom de Dieu » en reposant la tasse qu’il venait à peine de se servir.  
« Quoi ? Ca y est ? Vous... » en faisant de grands yeux à Dean qui se refusait de le regarder en face.  
« Depuis quand ? »  
« Son retour »  
Le visage de Balty se ferma. Il prit sa tasse et s’assit sans un mot.  
« Ne lui en veux pas...Il voulait te le dire, c’est ...C’est ma faute»  
« Pourquoi ? » avec de l’amertume dans la voix.  
« T’as pas assez confiance en moi, c’est ça ? » visiblement blessé.  
« Ca n’a rien à voir avec toi... » en retournant la tranche de pain.  
« C’est moi...J’étais sûr de rien...Je suis toujours sûr de rien d’ailleurs » en baissant la tête  
« OH NON...Deano, pas ça...Pas avec lui » lança d’une voix désespérée Balty.  
« Ca le tuerait » Il s’était relevé d’un bond et retourna Dean de force.  
« Je t’interdis de lui faire ça...Ne joue pas avec lui » en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
« Il t’aime, Dean...Il t’aime depuis toujours...Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs, ça le tuerait, je te le jure...Ca le tuerait » en crispant ses mains sur les biceps de Dean, les yeux suppliants.  
« C’est pour cela que j’ai besoin de toi...Je suis perdu Balty » en s’écartant.  
« Je crève de lui mais je n’y arrive pas » en se retournant face au réchaud.  
« T’as le mec le plus canon de la terre à tes côtés...Après moi » tenta d’ironiser Balty sans succès.  
« Et tu te poses encore ce genre de questions ? »  
« C’est un homme »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Et alors » répéta en élevant le ton, Dean tout en jetant littéralement le pain perdu dans l’assiette de Balty.  
« J’y arrive pas » en jetant la poêle dans l’évier.  
« J’y arrive pas » murmura-t-il en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

Balty servit une deuxième tasse de café et la posa à table.  
« Assieds-toi...On a à parler tous les deux » en s’asseyant à son tour.  
Dean obéit sans un mot.  
« Il est cramé » mine boudeuse  
Dean releva un regard surpris sur lui.  
« Le pain perdu...Il a cramé »  
« Je... » faisant mine de se lever.  
« Tu restes assis...Je m’en fous de ton pain à la con...Parle»  
« Je ne sais pas par où commencer...Je sais même pas si j’ai envie d’en parler...Je suis fatigué de parler, je n’arrête pas de le faire depuis des semaines....Ca me bouffe »  
« Vous en êtes où vous deux ? »  
« C’est une bonne question » dans un rire dépité.  
« Déjà arrête de cogiter...A trop te poser de questions, tu finis par oublier de te poser l’essentielle» souligna Balty.  
Ils croisèrent leur regard.  
« Est-ce que tu l’aimes ? »  
Dean ne dit rien pendant un long moment.  
« C’est si dur à dire ?» sourit un peu triste, Balty.  
« Parce que je te signale que ton silence en dit plus long que tous les mots»  
« Comment fait-on ? Comment as-tu fait ? »  
« Quoi dont ? »  
« Tu étais hétéro ? » tout en fuyant son regard.  
« Oui » en croisant les bras et étendant les jambes.  
« Et je le suis toujours, tout comme je suis homo aussi...On appelle cela être bi...Je te rassure, ce n’est pas une maladie...C’est un juste savoir aimer sans partage »  
« Quand même le corps d’un homme, c’est pas pareil » répliqua Dean presque dans un murmure  
« C’est ça qui te fait peur ? Tu ne devrais pas...Sache que faire cela avec quelqu’un de son propre sexe, c’est bien plus excitant que de le faire avec le sexe opposé surtout chez les hommes, on a un GROS atout de plus » sourire en coin.  
Dean releva la tête tout en rougissant violemment.  
« Je sais à quoi tu penses mais rassures toi... » en riant  
« ....La sodomie, que j’adore soit dit en passant, n’est pas la pratique la plus fréquente chez les mecs contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble vouloir penser, mais c’est un sacré plus par rapport à nos chères consoeurs lesbiennes...On peut tout faire nous...Fellation, masturbation, faire et se faire pénétrer, et parfois tout à la fois...Belle panoplie sans oublier le toucher qui suffit à lui seul parfois à vous faire grimper au plafond» sourire salace sur les lèvres.  
« Je... » Dean vira au pourpre en se levant.  
« Deano....Rassis-toi...Tu veux savoir, je vais te le dire »  
« Je peux...Je peux pas » la voix étouffée  
« Quoi dont ? »  
« TOUT CA LA » en gesticulant des bras.  
« Je peux pas » en le fixant la mine dépitée.  
« Tu as déjà fantasmé sur lui ? » lui demanda Balty, le visage soudain sérieux.  
Dean soupira  
« Oui »  
« Et tu as assouvi ses fantasmes tout seul comme un grand ? »  
« Oh Putain...Balty » pesta Dean.  
« Ca, ça veut dire oui » avec un énorme sourire.  
« C’est pas pareil »  
« Peut-être bien mais le fait de les assouvir prouve que l’acte en lui-même ne te répugne  
pas »  
« Quand...Quand » en passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
« Quand tout va trop loin...Quand je sens que je pourrais...J’ai la trouille » en se retournant tout en s’appuyant à la table de travail.  
Il entendit Balty inspirer bruyamment avant de soupirer un peu dépité.

 

« J’avais 25 ans, la première fois que j’ai fait l’amour avec un homme. Je connaissais le corps des femmes par cœur et je n’avais jamais été attiré par un mec jusque-là. Je ne m’étais même jamais posé la question à vrai dire, j’avais une vie sexuelle plutôt épanouie et plus que satisfaisante...Et puis un jour, j’ai croisé son regard, il s’appelait Richard, il avait 10 ans de plus que moi, il était 100% gay. J’ai eu du mal à gérer cette attirance mais j’ai fini par faire le pas. Ce fut un choc pour moi de découvrir que j’aimais ça... Et quand il a fallu aller plus loin...Je lui ai laissé les rênes...ll savait qu’il était mon premier amant »  
Il vit les épaules de Dean s’enfoncer.  
« Castiel ne franchira jamais les limites, il te connaît par cœur...Il sera ton Richard mais pour cela tu dois le laisser aller vers lui »  
Il se leva et se mit à sa droite.  
« Je vais être cru, Dean...Mais tu dois savoir que tailler une pipe n’est pas très différente de faire une minette, et masturber une femme ou un homme non plus, ce qui compte c’est le plaisir qu’on y prend et que l’on donne...Quand à la pénétration, c’est quelque chose qui viendra avec la confiance et le temps, il n’y a que dans les romans d’érotisme que les puceaux gays se prennent dans le cul dès le premier soir »  
« MERDE BALTY » hurla Dean en s’écartant, furieux.  
« Pardon » en se mettant à rire.  
« Dean » reprenant son sérieux en lui faisant face.  
« Deano » pour l’obliger à le regarder.  
« Tu sais ce qu’il y a de plus bandant entre deux hommes qui s’aiment »  
« Tais-toi, s’il te plaît » le supplia Dean tentant en vain d’échapper à son emprise.  
« C’est le contact des doigts sur la peau qui électrise tout le corps et réveille le désir...Ce sont les baisers qui descendent sur ton torse et s’attardent sur l’envie » en pointant l’emplacement des tétons de Dean.  
«...et qui descendent jusqu’à emprisonner l’objet du désir, capturer sa chaleur »  
« CA SUFFIT » hurla Dean à le repoussant.  
« Ce sont les caresses qui mènent sa main jusqu’à ton sexe dur et te branle à t’en rendre dingue» la voix fiévreuse tout en le poursuivant dans la cuisine.  
« LA FERME » hurla Dean en s’apprêtant à quitter la pièce, perdu et en colère.

Balty se cala devant la porte.  
« Barre-toi du chemin » le menaça Dean, du regard.  
« Il t’aime...Ne gâche pas tout à cause de tes préjugés machistes...Il n’y a rien de sale à aimer un homme...Il n’y a rien de sale à aimer quelqu’un, peu importe son sexe... C’est le plus bel acte de confiance que de céder son corps... Le plus bel acte d’amour que de se donner »  
« J’aimerais tant y arriver » en serrant les poings.  
« Donne-toi à lui... Pour une fois, Dean, pour une fois, essaye d’être passif...Laisses venir...Crois-en ma grande expérience » réussissant à le faire sourire.  
« De tous les hommes, tu as le meilleur...Ne le perds pas, parce que tu laisserais passer là, ta plus belle histoire d’amour » en posant sa main sur son bras.  
« Tu as aimé Tessa...Aimes Castiel...Vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer tous les trois »  
Dean baissa le regard sur un long silence.  
« Tu veux toujours ton pain perdu » finit-il par laisser tomber  
« Plutôt oui et pas cramé cette fois...En attendant, je vais me faire une petite branlette et je reviens...Tout ça m’a donné envie » en sortant de la cuisine.  
« Putain Balty » en levant les yeux au plafond.  
« Je blague » l’entendit-il rire depuis le salon.

 

Ils parlèrent encore plusieurs minutes. Dean se sentait plus à l’aise. Parler de la sexualité entre hommes continuait à le mettre dans l’embarras mais Balty avait décidé d’en parler moins crûment, évitant les détails, ne parlant que des ressentis.  
« Je n’ai pas à te dire comment faire...Ca viendra instinctivement même si au début, ça sera probablement assez maladroit et peut être pas aussi bien que tu l’espérais...C’est pas tellement différent d’une première relation hétéro....C’est rarement le nirvana du premier coup »  
Dean sourit.  
« Mais Castiel étant plutôt doué, je pense que ça devrait aller » avec un air grivois.  
« Parlez-vous...Dis-lui ce qui te plaît ou ne te plaît pas...Chaque partenaire à ses  
préférences »  
Il vit dans son regard la question muette que se posait Dean.  
« Il aime les préliminaires, les caresses intimes et une bonne pipe pour clore les débats » en se mettant à rire  
« Mais tu gardes ça pour toi sinon il va me tuer » en riant de plus belle devant le visage totalement décomposé de Dean.  
« Pas nécessaire, je le ferais avant » en buvant son café pour cacher son malaise grandissant.  
« L’avantage avec Castiel, c’est absence de capote...et d’amant autre que moi » sourire béat sur le visage.  
« Balty...On va changer de sujet, là » lança Dean qui avait visiblement atteint ses limites.  
« T’as fait les tests ? »  
« Les tests ? »  
« Oui...HIV...MST...Tous ses machins-là » en soupirant.  
« Lisa l’a exigé oui...Elle voulait plus d’entrave »  
« Et ? »  
« Balty » en soupirant.  
« Voilà qui résout un point crucial »  
« Ah bon ? »  
« J’ai rien contre les bonnets de nuit...Mais c’est quand même vachement mieux en électron libre » en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Dean sembla soudain fatigué et las. Il regardait ses doigts jouer avec l’anse de sa tasse pendant que Balty terminait sa 5eme tartine.  
« Ca va aller » le rassura ce dernier.  
« Si on m’avait dit qu’un jour, un truc pareil allait me tomber dessus, j’en aurais bien ri...J’étais marié, heureux...J’ai eu deux enfants géniaux avec la femme la plus extraordinaire du monde puis tout qui s’effondre et là, je me retrouve dans les bras d’un homme...Ceux de mon meilleur ami, un des piliers de ma famille, une partie de ce même passé...C’est complètement dingue, ça me fait peur» en se passant la main sur le sommet du crâne.  
« Je trouve ça magique moi...Je vous ai toujours trouvé magique...Vous n’avez jamais été une famille très ordinaire »  
« Ca ne dépend plus que de moi pour la rendre des plus ordinaires»  
« Euh un couple gay qui élève deux gosses » se mit à rire, dubitatif, Balty  
« Une famille ne se résume pas à ça »  
« Non, c’est vrai » répondit-il avec tendresse.  
« N’oublie jamais que tu en fais partie Balty...Que tu en feras toujours partie...On te doit énormément »  
« Oui, c’est vrai...Je n’oublierais pas de vous le rappeler d’ailleurs » en s’enfonçant sur sa chaise.  
« J’en doute pas une seconde » rictus au bord des lèvres.  
« Je te fous pas dehors Deano chéri mais si je me souviens bien, c’est toi qui est chargé d’aller chercher les gosses d’après ce que tu m’as dit »  
« Merde...Déjà »  
« Et oui parler cul fait passer le temps plus vite » en se levant.  
« Je peux compter sur toi pour un dîner avec Bryan à la maison ? »  
« Y a intérêt, je veux pouvoir lever mon verre à ton gay dépucelage» en riant.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel rentra en fin d’après-midi, les enfants l’attendaient pour le dîner assis dans le canapé.  
Il avait dû faire des heures supplémentaires, Greg étant malade, il avait repris sa part de travail.  
« Bonsoir mes anges » en embrassant Jewel et souriant à Chadwick  
« Votre père est là ? »  
« Dans la cuisine, on attendait plus que toi »

Ils racontèrent leur journée, Dean leur signala que Balty était passé mais que personne n’étant là, il reviendrait manger avec eux prochainement et leur présenterait Bryan, ce qui leva l’enthousiasme des enfants à qui Balty manquait énormément. Castiel le regarda en coin, Dean lui fit un clin d’œil.  
Ainsi donc Balty savait, il ne put cacher son soulagement.  
Jewel n’arrêta pas de chantonner tout le repas la dernière comptine apprise à l’école. Chadwick parlant entre deux bouchées de son cours d’histoire où ils avaient abordé le sujet des Dieux égyptiens.  
« On devrait aller au musée des Sciences, y a une exposition sur Ramsès II » finit-il par lancer.  
« Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée » opina Castiel. Il devina plus qu’il ne vit la moue de Dean.  
« Râle pas...Toi qui est fanatique des vieux films de momie en bandelettes, tu vas adorer ça »  
« Gnagnagna... » en terminant son morceau de poisson pané.  
« Super...Ty pourra venir aussi ? Et Lyndsay ? »  
« Lyndsay ...Dis dont, ça m’a l’air de vraiment coller vous deux ? » s’étonna Dean.  
« Oui » confirma son fils.  
« C’est d’accord...On va regarder les dates de cette expo et on va s’organiser ça »  
« Merci Pa’ »  
« Je peux aussi avec Marissa » supplia Jewel en avalant sa purée.  
« Plus on est de fou, plus on s’amuse »  
« Génial... » en souriant à son père.

C’était vendredi...  
Soirée spéciale Indiana Jones sous l’insistance de Castiel. Les enfants en furent ravis.  
Couchés au pied du fauteuil, appuyés contre les jambes de leur père et de Castiel, assis l’un à côté de l’autre. Epaule contre épaule, laissant parfois leurs mains se toucher sans jamais s’en saisir.

Les enfants abandonnèrent à la fin du deuxième film.  
Castiel bailla aux corneilles durant le 3eme.Il se laissa tomber sur l’épaule de Dean.  
« Je suis crevé...Je vais aller me coucher »  
« T’es sûr ? » Dean se pencha et l’embrassa.  
« Dean » en le repoussant.  
« Quoi ? » surpris  
« Rien » en souriant et se ruant sur ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.  
« Wouah » se mit à rire Dean  
« La fatigue a un drôle d’effet sur moi » sourit Castiel.  
« Je vois ça »  
« Allez bonne nuit » en l’embrassant furtivement  
« Tardes pas trop...Faut conduire les gosses à la danse et à la natation demain»  
« Je m’en occupe » répondit Dean, en l’embrassant à son tour, plus longuement, main sur sa joue.  
« Bonne nuit Cass »

Il le suivit du regard, lorgnant ses gestes, chacun de ses mouvements.  
« Arrêtes de mater mon cul » lança Castiel en riant.  
Il disparut et Dean se leva à son tour. Il rangea la pièce. Laissa le chien se soulager dans le jardin.  
Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil sur le salon.

Il s’arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, l’ouvrit tout en jetant un regard vers l’escalier qui menait vers la chambre de Castiel.

 

Fin chapitre XXIV


	26. Regarde moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous y voilà  
> cette fic passe au rang "M" ... en douceur

 

Dean posa doucement son regard sur Castiel, lové contre son torse....Il aurait dû se sentir mal à l’aise ou le repousser mais il n’en fit rien parce qu’il devait bien se l’avouer, il avait aimé cette nuit, la façon dont son ami l’avait amené vers lui, sans le brusquer...  
Castiel avait pris toutes les initiatives et n’avait jamais franchi la limite...Il savait que Dean n’était pas encore prêt pour ça.  
Ce dernier se demanda soudain s’il le serait un jour, lui. Faire ne fusse qu’un simple geste vers Castiel...Son ami...Son amant...Dean ne savait plus trop comment il devait l’appeler...  
Il se refusa de répondre à cette question parce que là, juste à cet instant, pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait enfin à sa place.  
Il fixa le plafond et ferma les yeux sur cette nuit qui venait de changer sa vie...A jamais.

 

Il avait hésité puis il avait osé...Il était monté et avait toqué après avoir suspendu son geste pendant de longues secondes. Il avait regardé ses mains, incapable d’en contrôler les tremblements. Castiel lui ouvrit, habillé seulement de son Jean. Il vit se dessiner un fin sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu’il ne le fasse entrer en s’écartant légèrement.  
Ils s’étaient regardés longuement, trop longtemps et Dean avait senti quelque chose en lui se briser comme si le dernier pan de ce mur qu’il avait construit toutes ses dernières années venait de s’effondrer sur lui-même.  
Il resta collé dos à la porte, prêt à s’enfuir tout en attendant le mot, le geste qui le retiendrait.

Il ne se rappela plus trop comment Castiel avait fini par s’approcher de lui...Comment il avait senti ce qui allait se passer mais n’avait pas réagi...Comment Castiel finit par l’embrasser et comment au lieu de le rejeter comme à son habitude quand le désir le saisissait, il avait répondu à son baiser, avec une passion qui l’effraya mais qu’il ne put refreiner...Castiel se colla contre lui cherchant désespérément à fusionner avec tout son être, avec toute son âme, à tout ce qui faisait Dean...

Ce dernier finit par le repousser avec brusquerie, les yeux brillants, respirant trop vite et trop peu.  
Il regarda Castiel torse nu et eut soudain envie de lui, besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien et cela lui fit mal à en crever. Il eut soudain peur, peur de céder...  
« Je peux pas » le souffle court.  
« Laisse-moi faire » souffla Castiel en s’approchant.  
« Je peux pas....C’est physique... Je suis...Je suis désolé, Cass »  
« Laisse-moi faire... » répéta ce dernier en posant la main sur sa joue. Dean recula mais il trembla sous le toucher et chercha à s’enfoncer dans le creux de sa main.  
« Je...Je... » Il se sentit chanceler. Castiel le prit par le poignet et le tira lentement à l’étage, Dean fixait son dos en grimpant les quelques marches...Et puis le lit...Ce lit...Le sien...  
Dean avait envie de pleurer de rage et de dépit mais se laissa guider...Il se mit à détester ce corps qu’il essayait en vain de maîtriser...Il le désirait mais tout en lui, lui disait qu’il faisait une erreur.

Castiel le fit s’asseoir et le regarda en s’accroupissant face à lui.  
« Je pourrais pas te toucher...Je ne pourrais pas faire ça...Je suis... » bredouilla Dean.  
Il sentit le doigt de son ami se poser sur ses lèvres.  
« Je te demande rien Dean...Laisse-moi t’aimer...Et si tu veux qu’on arrête, dis-le moi....Je ne te forcerais en rien »  
« Je sais mais je suis... »  
« Ca fait toujours ça la première fois » en lui souriant tout en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux. Dean en frissonna et laissa tomber son front sur la poitrine de son ami, il entendit le cœur de celui-ci battre la chamade...Il avait autant envie de lui que l’inverse mais Dean savait qu’il ne pourrait pas aller vers lui, c’était ce qui faisait toute la différence entre eux.  
Il avait déjà tellement de mal à se retrouver là avec cet homme qu’il connaissait depuis plus de 10 ans et qui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi masculin, aussi attirant...Ce contact avec sa peau, son odeur...Il plongea son regard dans le sien...Il avait les iris dilatées par le désir...

Castiel lui souleva lentement son t-shirt et le lui enleva en souriant...Le sécurisant comme une mère berce son enfant.  
Il le fit se coucher sur le dos, tête sur l’oreiller.  
Il sentait le combat que se livrait la raison et l’envie dans les tremblements du corps de Dean.  
« Ne pense à rien...Je m’occupe de tout... » glissant ses doigts sur son torse nu, le faisant frémir sous ses caresses...Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en lui défaisant sa ceinture. Aux contacts de ses doigts sur celle-ci, Dean se crispa.  
« Je peux pas » en tentant de se relever.  
Castiel le repoussa fermement d’une main tout en posant l’autre sur son entrejambe, le caressant et le massant légèrement.  
Dean gémit et se laissa retomber.  
« Je t’en supplie Cass »  
Il ne savait pas s’il le suppliait de le laisser partir de peur de voir leur amitié voler en éclat ou le suppliait pour qu’il assouvisse son désir...Les deux probablement.  
Castiel se redressa à genoux devant Dean et d’un geste assuré lui ôta chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon.  
Il avait les yeux qui brillaient comme si il avait attendu ce moment depuis toujours et Dean comprit que c’était probablement le cas.  
« Cass ? » l’interrogeant du regard.  
Il lui répondit en se penchant tout en l’embrassant, lui mordant les lèvres...Dean n’y répondit pas.  
« Juste une nuit » le supplia Castiel, la voix brisée entre l’envie et la douleur.

Il ôta son pantalon à son tour, les laissant tous deux en boxer, leur désir emprisonné sous le tissu...Dean fixait le plafond, il aurait voulu se réveiller...S’évader...Tout son univers s’écroulait....Il savait que si il franchissait ce pas plus rien ne serait pareil...

« Je veux pas te perdre » en lui prenant le visage entre les mains dans un geste de panique.  
« Demain est un autre jour...Je me réveillerais le même, tu seras toujours Dean...Ce sera à toi de savoir qui franchira le seuil de cette porte...Toi ou nous »  
« Promets-moi que si ... »  
« Je ne vous quitterais jamais, Dean...Vous êtes ma famille...Mon unique famille...Ma vie»  
« On fait une connerie là, tu sais»  
« Non, Dean...Je vais t’aimer... Et si demain tu veux que tout redevienne comme avant, tout redeviendra comme avant, cette nuit ne sera alors plus qu’une parenthèse dans nos vies»  
« Jures le moi » tenant toujours son visage entre ses mains.  
« Je te le jure » en l’embrassant et cette fois-ci, Dean répondit à son baiser. « Dis-moi si tu veux que j’arrête » en se séparant de ses lèvres.  
«Je sais pas ce que je veux...Je sais plus »  
Castiel s’allongea à ses côtés.  
« Regarde-moi »  
Dean finit par obéir.  
« Je ne te ferais rien qui te fasse douter Dean...Rien qu’une femme n’aurait pu te faire...Tu comprends ? » une main posée sur sa joue.  
Il opina.  
Castiel se redressa légèrement sur un coude.  
« Ne quitte pas mes yeux »  
« Cass » le souffle court.  
« Chhhuuuut »  
Il sentit sa main descendre le long de son torse, se perdant dans des caresses douces qui le firent se noyer alors qu’il voulait garder pieds.  
Castiel joua doucement du bout des doigts avec ses tétons, Dean se surprit à réagir, lui attrapant la main pour la garder sur sa poitrine, recherchant la chaleur de celle-ci sur sa peau.  
Castiel lui sourit, Dean la relâcha. La main reprit sa lente descente, effleurant ses flancs lentement du bout des doigts le faisant frissonner et légèrement s’arquebouter.  
Dean ferma les yeux tant la douleur de son désir devenait insoutenable, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus erratique.  
Il sentit sa main frôler son boxer et il se tendit en sentant son sexe libéré enfin de ses entraves.  
« Regarde-moi » ne cessa de répéter doucement Castiel.  
Elle le bouleversa cette sensation, douce et violente à la fois...Il aimait ça, il aimait se perdre dans ce bleu infini...Il aimait le mouvement de sa main chaude et experte...Il aimait ce contact qui lui faisait découvrir une nouvelle part de lui.  
Castiel savait comment faire durer le plaisir, jouant des doigts, variant les caresses et les pressions...Dean lui abandonnait son âme mais il se refusait à lui abandonner son corps...Il luttait en vain, entre le plaisir vers lequel il voulait se laisser emporter et la peur d’y céder.  
« Cass » la voix rauque en lui saisissant la nuque entre les mains, le rapprochant de lui, écrasant son front contre le sien...Leurs respirations se mêlèrent...Dean se mit à rechercher des caresses plus appuyées en relevant légèrement le bassin dans des mouvements qu’il n’arrivait plus à contrôler.  
« Regarde-moi » murmura Castiel en s’écartant doucement pour plonger son regard dans le sien.  
Dean sentit son corps se tendre, se cambrer et jouit, en fermant les yeux, dans la main de son amant qui continua pendant quelques secondes à le faire trembler du bout des doigts, tout en l’embrassant pour saisir ses derniers gémissements entre ses lèvres.

Dean mit quelques minutes à réagir...Il venait d’avoir son premier orgasme de la main d’un homme...De celle de Castiel, qui plus est....Il avait aimé ça mais se rendit compte soudain que lui, serait incapable de lui rendre son geste.  
Ca ne pouvait pas se vivre que dans un seul sens...  
« Cass....Je peux pas » en détournant la tête et relâchant sa prise.  
« Je ne te demande rien, Dean...Rien » en l’embrassant sur la tempe.  
« Ca peut pas marcher comme ça »  
Il y eut un court silence bercé par leur respiration.  
« Laisse-toi du temps, j’ai tout le mien...Je t’ai toi » finit par répondre Castiel  
Il y eut comme un voile de tristesse dans sa voix.  
« Je peux rester ? » murmura presque Dean.  
« Tu es chez toi ici....Tu le seras toujours » répondit Castiel en se couchant contre lui. Il remonta sa main qu’il essuya discrètement sur les draps et la posa sur son torse.  
« Je suis désolé » soupira Dean en lui embrassant longuement le front.  
« Ce n’est pas grave...Dors » lui frottant le bas ventre du drap dans un geste innocent.  
Il avait envie de hurler mais il n’en fit rien...Il avait pu aimer Dean....Il avait pu voir le désir dans ses yeux, pour lui, rien qu’une fois...Cette fois qui resterait gravée en lui à jamais...  
Demain tout redeviendrait comme avant, juste que depuis cette nuit, Dean savait que Castiel n’avait jamais cessé de l’aimer et ce, depuis le premier jour, leur premier regard.  
Castiel porta la main vers sa propre érection mais ne fit rien pour la soulager, laissant cette douleur s’éteindre avec le sommeil qui emportait son amant.

 

Dean rouvrit les yeux et le regarda dormir. Ce ne fut ni du rejet, ni de l’attirance qu’il ressentit à ce moment-là mais juste une profonde tendresse qui lui serra le coeur...Il le rapprocha plus près de lui et posa son menton dans ses cheveux.  
Il fallait qu’il sache...Il regarda la pièce, imaginant la porte...Son seuil...  
Toi ou nous.  
Il l’embrassa entre les yeux et glissa doucement vers ses lèvres, avec une légère hésitation.  
Castiel se réveilla et répondit à son baiser.  
Il sentit la main de Dean lui caresser le dos, remonter entre ses épaules...Sa respiration s’accéléra, son désir se réveilla violemment. Le bout de ses doigts frôla légèrement son bras, le faisant gémir.  
« Dean...Tu ne dois pas » en posant sa main sur sa joue, caressant sa lèvre du bout du pouce.  
« Toi ou nous » répliqua ce dernier.  
Il devait savoir s’il était capable de toucher le corps d’un homme...Le sexe d’un homme...Un sexe autre que le sien.  
« Dean »  
« Laisse-moi faire » en lui souriant.  
Il fit glisser sa main sur son torse, regardant Castiel s’abandonner à ses caresses maladroites mais arrivé à hauteur de ses hanches, il s’arrêta et ferma les yeux...Il se mit à réfléchir...De trop et Castiel sentit sa réticence à le toucher plus avant. Il lui attrapa la main et la remonta vers lui...Il l’embrassa.  
« Merde » en s’effondrant sur le torse de Castiel.  
Celui-ci se mit à lui caresser les cheveux doucement..  
« Il va falloir se lever, on doit s’occuper des enfants »

Arrête de réfléchir, hurla Dean dans sa tête, il le repoussa et dans un geste spontané, sans réfléchir, il plongea sa main dans le boxer de Castiel qui émit un cri de surprise au contact de sa main sur son sexe dur.  
Il serra ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains, y enfuyant son visage en sentant la main de Dean se mettre à bouger dans un mouvement d’abord irrégulier et emprunté.  
Puis devenir plus libre, plus experte...Plus habile surtout.  
« Regarde-moi » lui ordonna doucement Dean. « Regarde-moi » insista-t-il  
Castiel plongea le bleu de ses yeux dans le vert des siens et Dean fut bouleversé de ce qu’il y vit.  
Castiel avait les larmes aux yeux.  
« Cass !» ne put s’empêcher de lui souffler Dean en arrêtant son geste  
« Ne t’arrêtes pas...Je t’en supplie...Ne t’arrêtes pas »  
Dean reprit sa caresse intime tout en lui embrassant le creux du cou et la base de son épaule, s’enivrant de son odeur.  
« Nous franchirons le seuil ensemble » lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille alors que Castiel se contracta sous l’orgasme et s’abandonna dans sa main dans un cri muet.  
Quelques secondes en suspens....Castiel ancra alors ses yeux devenus presque noirs dans les siens.  
« Je t’aime, Dean...Je t’aime tellement » en prenant son visage entre ses mains, l’embrassant avec fougue comme si il risquait à tous moments de le perdre à jamais...Comme si tout cela n’avait été qu’une illusion, encore un de ses rêves plus vrais que nature.  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes encore ensemble, Dean, tête posée sur la poitrine de Castiel qui lui passait machinalement les doigts dans les cheveux.  
« Je suppose que nous sommes maintenant officiellement un vrai couple » rit Dean, un peu moqueur mais surtout un peu effrayé par ce nouvel état de fait.  
« Dean... » en s’écartant doucement. « Tu ne crois pas que c’est trop tôt ? Tu es sûr ?»  
« Oui »  
Castiel sourit...Cette réponse, c’était comme lui dire que cette nuit ne serait pas l’unique mais celle qui annonçait le début de bien d’autres.  
« Tu es vraiment sûr ? » dans un murmure inquiet.  
Dean releva la tête.  
« Je l’ai su quand je t’ai vu à mes côtés en me réveillant»  
« Dean» en souriant de plus belle, le regard brillant.  
« ...On ne prendrait pas une douche ? » continua-t-il pour briser le silence étrange qui emplit soudain l’espace.  
« Ca serait pas du luxe » s’amusa Dean, en jetant un œil vers leur boxer respectif.  
« Merci » murmura Castiel  
« Merci ? »  
« Merci de m’avoir aimé, Dean »  
« Qui t’as dit que je t’aimais ? » l’air sérieux.  
Castiel posa sa main sur sa joue  
« Je sais ce que cette nuit t’en a coûté...Mais tu es resté»  
Dean prit sa main et la serra.  
« Va prendre ta douche »  
« Seul ? »  
« Oui, seul....Cass... » Il baissa la tête « J’ai besoin d’un peu de temps...Juste un tout petit peu de temps» sourire en coin.  
« Ca fait 10 ans que j’attends...J’ai de la patience à revendre »  
« Je n’en doute pas » en posant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. « On se retrouve pour le petit déjeuner »

Dean se rhabilla sous le regard de Castiel, assis, genoux repliés contre son torse.  
« Quoi ? » le sentant dans sa nuque.  
« Tu... » en baissant la tête  
Dean se retourna  
« Je ne regrette rien, Cass...Rien...Si je ne l’avais pas voulu, il ne se serait rien passé, tu m’entends? »  
« Oui »  
« File sous la douche, tu colles, c’est dégueu » riant tout en se levant.

Il quitta la chambre sans un mot, sans un regard. Castiel fixa un moment l’oreiller sur lequel Dean avait dormi. Il entendit la porte se refermer.  
Il attrapa ses vêtements et s’enferma dans la salle de bain.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Quand Dean entra dans la cuisine, Chadwick et Jewel étaient déjà là...L’un donnant à manger à Apache et l’autre dressant la table.  
« Bonjour mes anges »  
« Bonj’ Pa’ » lança Chadwick en souriant.  
« Ca va? » les yeux rieurs.  
« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? » en préparant le café.  
« Tu m’as l’air vachement heureux » en s’approchant  
« Pourquoi tu me dis ça, j’ai l’air tellement malheureux d’habitude » en ricanant  
« Non...C’est juste »  
« Juste quoi ?» en le fixant.  
« T’étais pas dans ta chambre ce matin » en prenant les couverts. Dean sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.  
« Hello » Castiel entra dans la cuisine Jean et chemise noire aux manches retroussées...Dean ne put s’empêcher de le dévorer des yeux.

Il se demanda soudain comment il devait le considérer à présent? C’était toujours Castiel, son ami...Toujours Castiel, celui que les enfants considéraient comme un second père...Mais c’était aussi à présent, Castiel, son amant.  
Il avait du mal avec ce mot et baissa le regard. Il se perdit dans ses pensées.  
Sur les années partagées, la première rencontre, le premier fou-rire, les larmes aussi....Le deuil, les enfants, la maison, leur vie.  
Lisa avait raison, il avait toujours aimé Castiel...Il n’avait juste jamais voulu l’admettre, en tous les cas, pas de cette façon-là.  
Maintenant se posait une nouvelle question : comment annoncer cela à son entourage? Comment réagiront sa famille, ses amis, ses voisins, les gens ? Comment allaient-ils réagir quand il afficherait son amour pour cet homme aux yeux de tous ?  
Et merde ! Pourquoi tout était si compliqué...  
Même aimer Castiel le serait...Il savait en quoi consistait l’amour physique entre deux hommes, Balty ne lui avait rien caché, que du contraire.  
Dean soupira...Il n’y arriverait jamais...Cette nuit, ce fut déjà tellement difficile pour lui de franchir cette étape mais, il n’avait aucun regret, que du contraire...Il avait éprouvé du plaisir, un plaisir comme il n’en avait plus eu depuis longtemps...  
Il avait aimé ça et il savait surtout qu’il ne pourrait plus se passer de ce corps d’homme, de l’odeur de cette peau, l’odeur de Cass...  
Il s’était surpris à aimer poser sa main sur son sexe, cela ne l’avait pas répugné comme il aurait pu le craindre. Voir l’amour et le désir s’inscrire sur le visage de son amant, les larmes surtout, ce fut tout ce qu’il retient de ce partage...Il avait ressenti du plaisir à lui en donner.  
Au fond, n’était-ce pas cela, l’amour ?  
Il finirait par passer outre tous ses préjugés et ses barrières, il savait que Castiel l’y aiderait...  
Chaque chose en son temps...

 

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.  
« Dean ? » Castiel plongea son regard inquiet dans le sien.  
« Ca va aller » lui répondit-il en souriant « Va t’asseoir, je vais servir le café » Dean s’écarta en laissant glisser sa main sur le bas de son dos.  
Il croisa le regard de Chadwick qui lui sourit.  
« Je peux le dire à Marissa maintenant ? » lança Jewel en croisant les bras et toisant son père.  
« Je t’ai promis que tu pourrais le faire mais pas maintenant ma puce » en se penchant et l’embrassant sur le front. « Termine de manger...Tu as cours de danse aujourd’hui »  
« Pfffffffffff » en décroisant les bras « T’as promis...C’est pas juste »  
« Oui, je sais, la vie est terriblement injuste » répliqua Dean en faisant la moue à son tour ce qui fit rire sa fille.

Il s’assit, rejoint par Castiel qui lui tendit sa tasse.  
« Dites, ça vous dérange si samedi prochain, j’invitais mon amie Madison et son mari à venir déjeuner avec nous ? J’aimerais vous les présenter et Madison meurt d’envie de vous connaitre »  
« Madison...La prof qui t’envoie des petits mots doux là ?» lança Dean en prenant sa tasse.  
« Celle-la-même oui»  
« Moi j’y vois pas d’inconvénient et vous les gosses ? »  
« Une prof, ça peut être génial ça » sourit Chadwick, taquinant Castiel  
« Elle est professeur ? » répéta Jewel.  
« Oui tu vas voir elle est très gentille, je suis sûr que tu vas l’aimer...Elle est un peu comme Balty »  
« Oh putain...Ca promet » lança Dean en buvant son café.  
« Super » sourit Jewel.  
« Je peux lui confirmer que ça ira, alors ? »  
« Oui... Ca me fera plaisir de la rencontrer ta fameuse copine »  
« Tu vas bien t’entendre avec son mari »  
« Ah bon ? » en relevant un sourcil.  
« Il est pompier...Et à ses heures perdues, il retape des vieux camions »  
« Quoi ? Des vieux camions de pompier ? »  
« Oui... »  
« Je vais bien l’aimer lui » en piquant la tartine que son fils venait de finir de beurrer  
« Pa’ »  
« Quoi ? » en écarquillant les yeux.  
« De toutes manières, tu peux pas manger avant la natation, c’est très mauvais »  
« Je vois que ça donne faim » lança son fils, sourire en coin.  
Son père rougit violemment ce qui fit rire Chadwick et Castiel.  
« Putain...Les gosses de nos jours, j’te jure » en se levant, balançant la tartine sur la table.  
« Je vais vous déposer en cours de route...J’ai oublié que je devais passer chez Greg pour lui remettre quelques dossiers» Castiel se leva à son tour.  
« Il en a pour combien de temps ? »  
« Toute la semaine »  
« Tu vas faire des heures sup tous les soirs ? » l’interrogea Dean un peu dépité.  
« Non...On s’est partagé le travail au boulot, il va tenter de faire quelques trucs chez lui mais bon, la grippe, ça n’aide pas »  
« Ouais bah qu’il la garde pour lui hein...Je tiens pas à ce que tu te la chopes et me la refiles...J’suis indépendant moi...J’ai pas le droit de tomber malade »  
« Arrête de râler » en se levant. « Allez les enfants...Vous allez finir par être vraiment en retard là »  
Ils se levèrent de table et sortirent de la cuisine suivi d’Apache.

Castiel se pencha vers Dean.  
« A tantôt » suivi d’un rapide baiser.  
« 5 dollar » Ils se retournèrent surpris, pour se retrouver face à face avec Jewel qui tendit la main vers son frère.  
« Merde...Je te les donnerais tantôt » en soupirant rageur.  
« Chad ? » l’interpella son père.  
« Ca signifie quoi ça ? » le visage dubitatif  
« J’ai parié sur aucun, elle sur un...J’ai perdu » en sortant.  
« Merci » leur sourit Jewel.  
« Dites-moi que je rêve » laissa tomber, sidéré, Dean.  
« Je pense que Balty a une très mauvaise influence sur eux» se mit à rire Castiel.  
« Merde » marmonna Dean, ne semblant toujours pas s’en remettre  
« Tu devrais trouver ça génial »  
« Quoi ? Que mes gosses parient sur nos patins? » dépité  
« Ca veut dire qu’ils nous acceptent pour ce que nous sommes » Il s’éloigna puis se retourna  
« Et toi, Dean, tu l’acceptes aussi? » la main sur le chambranle, le visage fermé.  
Ce dernier s’enfonça dans sa chaise en le regardant.  
« Oui» en opinant.  
Castiel lui sourit tout en tapant sa main sur le chambranle.  
« A tantôt »

Dean resta assis, tourné vers la porte de cuisine, avant-bras sur ses cuisses, regard fixé sur ses mains, il sourit, heureux.  
« Putain »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel resta plus d’une heure chez Greg, et devant un café et un cake maison, il finit par lui avouer pour lui et Dean. Son collègue et ami soupira, sourire en coin.  
«Enfin » fut tout ce qu’il trouva à dire entre deux tremblements et une quinte de toux.

Dean passa sa matinée au garage à remplir et trier toute la paperasserie administrative, il avait cela en horreur mais ne pouvait pas y échapper, son comptable passerait fin de semaine, tout devait être en ordre.  
Il sourit satisfait, son affaire marchait bien, il ne lui en fallait pas plus...Il ne voulait pas voir plus grand ni plus loin. Avec Franck et Kevin, il tenait la boutique, il avait ses clients habituels et occasionnels, il pouvait s’estimer heureux, plus d’un garage avait fermé ses portes, les grandes firmes automobiles ayant leur propre centre de dépannage à moindre coût.  
Lui était toujours là après toutes ses années.

Il ferma les yeux, bouteille de bière entre les mains. Il était fier de lui, ce n’était là, ni de l’orgueil ni de la vanité mais juste un pied de nez à la vie...  
Avec la mort de Tessa, il avait cru longtemps que tout s’était arrêté à ce moment-là, il avait eu tort, il en avait la preuve à présent. Il lui avait fallu près de 3 ans pour le réaliser. Elle avait raison, le destin se chargeait toujours de vous remettre sur le droit chemin, il suffisait de le vouloir et d’accepter les mains tendues.  
Sa main...Cette main qui à présent serrait la sienne.  
Il sourit.  
« Vous avez l’air heureux, Boss...Ca fait longtemps que je vous avais plus vu aussi serein »  
Il sursauta légèrement. Franck se dirigeait vers le percolateur.  
« C’est le cas...Je le suis... Notre petit business marche plutôt pas mal, j’ai une famille géniale, des amis sur qui je peux compter » en lui lançant en regard en coin que Franck fit semblant d’ignorer  
« ....deux enfants que j’adore et qui me le rendent bien »  
« Et ? » tout en versant son café.  
« Et quoi ? » en buvant sa bière.  
« Et ? » en retournant et s’appuyant contre le meuble.  
« Je viens de découvrir qu’il pouvait y avoir une vie après la mort » lui répondit Dean.  
« Et l’heureuse élue s’appelle ? » en buvant une gorgée, yeux pétillants de curiosité.  
Dean hésita, regardant sa bouteille...Il voulait savoir comment les gens réagiraient...C’était le moment ou jamais.  
« UN élu...Heureux je ne sais pas » en fixant sa bouteille de bière, attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas.  
Il finit par relever la tête. Franck le regardait, sans aucune expression sur le visage.  
« C’est tout l’effet que ça te fait d’apprendre que ton patron a viré de bord» ironique mais le regard voilé d’inquiétude.  
« Sur le coup, j’avoue que ça me laisse sans voix » répondit Franck, semblant soudain un peu sonné. « Ca fait assez... bizarre» en se grattant la tête embarrassé.  
« Tu as du mal avec ça, Franck ? »  
« Quoi, les hommes? Euh oui enfin non aucun...C’est juste que...Toi enfin vous...enfin... » ne cessant de buter sur tous les mots.  
Il eut un court silence pesant où ni l’un ni l’autre n’osa croiser le regard de l’autre.  
« Vous ...Tu...Vous êtes heureux Boss ? »  
« Oui, Franck » se surprit-il à répondre aussitôt.  
« Alors le reste, on s’en fout » en se redressant. « Je préfère vous voir heureux même si c’est avec un mec...Après tout, c’est pas moi qui couche avec » il pâlit  
« Désolé, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire »  
« Franck... Calmos » sourit Dean.  
« C’est juste que je m’y attendais pas...Je pensais que ...bah les femmes quoi » sourire crispé  
« Moi aussi Franck...Comme quoi il ne faut jamais dire fontaine je ne boirais jamais de ton eau »  
« Euh j’aurais préféré une autre image sur le coup » en se mettant à rire, soudain détendu.  
Dean se joint à son rire ce qui attira Kevin dans le bureau.  
« On peut savoir ce qui vous fait marrer ?» en se dirigeant vers le percolateur « Tu faisais quoi ? Tu le torréfiais le café ou quoi ? » en fustigeant du regard Franck, tout en prenant une tasse propre.  
« Non le Boss vient juste de m’annoncer qu’il aimait un mec, ça m’a surpris » les rires cessèrent.  
« Pas trop tôt» s’exclama Kevin.  
Dean se figea tout comme Franck  
« Pardon ? » l’interrogea Dean.  
« C’est Castiel, je suppose ? »  
« Mais...Je..Tu.. » Cette fois-ci, ce fut Dean qui bafouilla.  
« Depuis le temps que vous jouez au chat et à la souris vous deux» en se retournant. « Vous en tirez une tête ? » en passant de Dean à Franck.  
« Comment tu savais ça toi ? » l’interrogea ce dernier, les sourcils relevés.  
« Tu les as déjà vu ensemble ses deux-là ? »  
« Bah oui »  
« T’as déjà vu des potes se comporter comme eux ? »  
« Bah non » après un court moment de réflexion.  
Parlant entre eux comme si Dean était absent de son propre bureau.  
« Bah alors » lança Kevin en haussant les épaules « Ce n’était qu’une question de temps mais je dois dire qu’avec l’arrivée de l’autre brunette, j’ai bien cru que ça n’arriverait jamais » en sortant du bureau.  
« Comme quoi » en disparaissant.  
« C’était quoi ça ? » finit par laisser tomber Dean.  
« J’sais pas....J’y retourne, la bagnole va pas se réparer toute seule »  
Dean vida sa bière, muet.  
« Boss ? »  
« Oui, Franck »  
« Je suis content pour vous, vous savez...Vous le méritez...d’être heureux même si c’est avec...bah» en souriant mal à l’aise  
« Merci Franck » tout aussi mal à l’aise.

 

Celui-ci rejoint Kevin.  
« Tu savais depuis quand pour le Boss et son pote ? » l’interrogeant du regard.  
« J’en savais foutrement rien, j’ai dit ça pour blaguer...j’pensais pas viser juste moi» en se mettant à rire.  
« Pauv’crétin » ronchonna Franck  
« N’empêche le Boss qui porte à gauche...J’aurais jamais cru ça» en plongeant sous le capot de la Twingo.  
« Bah moi non plus » répliqua Franck.  
« Toutes manières, ça change rien pour moi » continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers une VW  
« Pareil...Ca reste mon Boss et mon ami...Le reste, c’est sa vie privée et puis c’est un chic type Castiel, je l’aime bien » lança Kevin.  
« Comme tu dis fiston » conclut Franck.  
Dean appuyé sur la porte étouffa un rire dans un sourire de tendresse pour ses deux employés avant de retourner à ses factures.

Castiel laissa un message à Madison pour lui confirmer le déjeuner du samedi.  
Il termina par cette phrase  
« Plus besoin de pilule bleue » avec un smiley.  
Elle répondit aussitôt  
« YEEEEEES »  
Il sourit et laissa un message à Dean pour dire qu’il reprendrait les enfants en rentrant à la maison après avoir fait les courses.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ce soir-là, ils regardèrent le dvd de leurs aventures équestres tout en dévorant des pizzas.  
Chadwick assis à la droite de son père, tête sur sa poitrine.  
A sa gauche, Castiel avec Jewel dans ses bras qui n’arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires enthousiastes durant tout le visionnage.  
Les boîtes pizza finirent vides au milieu de la table basse devant le regard envieux d’Apache.  
« Y a plus rien » lança Dean en essuyant sa bouche et lui balançant sa serviette en papier. Le chien s’en empara puis dépité la recracha au sol.  
« Dean » gronda Castiel  
Ce dernier lui répondit d’une grimace qui vit rire sa fille.

« C’était trop cool...On devrait y retourner Pa’ ? J’aimerais bien refaire du cheval, tu sais ? » supplia Chadwick, en relevant les yeux sur lui.  
« On y retournera promis mais je dois d’abord voir avec Balty à combien ça nous reviendrait, il n’est plus question qu’on y aille à leur frais »  
« Super »  
« Je vais revoir Light ? » le visage de Jewel s’éclaira  
« Oui mais ça sera pas pour tout de suite ma puce...Les grandes vacances peut être » lui répondit Dean en éteignant le lecteur et reposant la télécommande.  
« C’est long jusque-là » la mine boudeuse.  
« La patience est une vertu, jeune fille » en lui tapotant le nez  
« A qui le dis-tu » soupira Castiel en riant.  
« Oh toi...Fais gaffe hein» en écartant son fils. « Bon si on veut être en forme pour demain, on ferait bien d’aller roupiller hum »  
« Oh oui...J’ai déjà préparé ma luge » sautilla Jewel.  
« Super, tu m’en vois ravi » soupira Dean en levant les yeux au plafond.  
« Allez au lit » en l’embrassant.

Les enfants partis, Dean laissa Apache s’ébattre dans le jardin, bras croisés devant la porte  
« Dépêche » alors que le chien prenait tout son temps.  
« J’y vais » murmura Castiel derrière lui.  
« Je range le salon et je vais me coucher aussi» lui répondit Dean.  
Il ne vit pas le visage de Castiel se fermer.  
« Bonne nuit » en attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas.  
« Bonne nuit Cass » de dos, léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Il le savait derrière lui à attendre et quand il le sentit prêt à s’éloigner, il se retourna et le rattrapa par le poignet  
«Viens ici abruti » en le tirant vers lui, scellant ses lèvres aux siennes.  
Castiel bras ballants laissa Dean mener le baiser.  
« Bonne nuit, Cass » en lui lâchant le poignet.  
« Bonne nuit Dean »

Il jeta les cartons de pizza, fit une dernière caresse à Apache...Jeta un dernier regard sur la pièce.

Il ouvrit la porte en baillant, ôta ses vêtements un à un, ne gardant que son boxer. Il se glissa dans le lit.  
« Bonne nuit Cass »  
« Bonne nuit Dean » répondit ce dernier, les yeux brillant dans le noir.  
Tout en prenant position, Dean frôla Castiel et sentit qu’il était entièrement nu sous l’édredon.  
Il se retourna lui faisant dos et finit par s’endormir bercé par la respiration de l’homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, main distraitement posée sur sa hanche, tout en gardant ses distances, lui laissant le choix de combler l’espace ou non.  
Ce soir-là, Dean ne le fit pas mais posa sa main sur la sienne et l’amena jusqu’à sa poitrine.

 

Fin chapitre XXV

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cela vous aura plu  
> je vous préviens déjà, vous n'aurez jamais de lemon façon cours d'anatomie ou kamasutra avec moi...LOL


	27. Cette simple évidence

 

Dean grogna dans son sommeil ce qui réveilla Castiel. Il nota que sa main avait glissé durant la nuit et se trouvait à présent sur sa hanche, sa place initiale.  
Du bout du pouce, il se mit à doucement le caresser ce qui finit par sortir Dean de sa torpeur.  
" Cass ? " la voix endormie  
" Hello, Dean "  
Ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face.  
" Hey " en lui souriant, le visage encore chiffonné par sa nuit.  
" Bien dormi ? " demandant timidement Castiel, en faisant glisser sa main sur son torse.  
" Comme un loir et toi ? "  
Il lui sourit comme seule réponse. Il le regarda avec envie mais Dean évita son regard.  
Il s'étira bruyamment.  
" Misère, quelle idée j'ai eu de dire oui pour cette sortie, j'aurais préféré rester à la maison devant un bon film "  
Castiel se releva sur un coude et se pencha au-dessus de son visage.  
" Moi aussi " en l'embrassant avec tendresse. Dean répondit à son baiser mais quand il sentit qu'il en voulait plus, il l'écarta.  
" Cass " en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Il vit le regard de Castiel se voiler.  
" Pardon " murmura Dean, en lui embrassant le poignet qui se trouvait juste à hauteur de ses lèvres, frôlant le bracelet de Chadwick.  
" Je vais prendre une douche...J'en ai besoin là " rit un peu las, Castiel, en s'écartant.  
Dean le rattrapa par le bras.  
" Cass...C'est pas que j'ai pas envie...C'est juste que...je sais pas quoi faire ni comment "  
" Tu devrais arrêter de te poser des questions" dos à Dean.  
" Tu me connais " dans un rire étouffé.  
" Oui justement...Et en général, tu réfléchis moins " en se détachant de son emprise.  
" En général oui mais ça, je ne le veux pas avec toi "  
" Pourquoi ? Ca me gênerait pas, tu sais " en se levant, exposant ses fesses nues à un Dean qui détourna aussitôt le regard pour fixer le plafond.  
" Tu sais...En général, je suis plutôt l'actif dans un couple et là... " en fermant les yeux.  
" Ca te dérange tant que ça que je dirige le jeu ? " en enfilant son boxer.  
" Non, étrangement pas vraiment mais c’est...c’est juste...que c’est nouveau pour moi...En plus, faut bien avouer que tu es plus expert que moi en la matière " sur un ton un peu sarcastique.  
" Ne crois pas cela Dean...Ses dernières années, il n'y a eu que Balty, et Michael avant lui...Je n'ai eu guère que 3 ou 4 amants avant de les rencontrer...Ca fait pas de moi un expert, juste le plus gay de nous deux "  
Dean ne lui répondit pas mais ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Castiel mentait si mal pour l’épargner que ça le toucha.  
" J’aimerais bien que tu prennes l'initiative la prochaine fois...Mais ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps "  
" Sinon ? " lança Dean en tournant la tête vers lui.  
" Je pourrais finir par te violer dans ton sommeil " en riant.  
" Ca me déplairait pas " finit par répliquer Dean le plus sérieusement du monde, faisant se retourner Castiel.  
" Ne me tente pas Dean Winchester " en se penchant et l'embrassant avec fougue.  
" Ne me tente pas " en s'écartant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
" Au fait " en stoppant à hauteur de porte.  
" Hum " lança distraitement Dean en se frottant le visage.  
" A propos de Madison " la voix plus basse.  
" Quoi, Madison ? "  
" Elle est au courant pour nous...Je voulais que tu le saches " en serrant le chambranle de la main.  
" Comment ça, au courant ? " s'asseyant.  
" Je lui ai dit "  
" Quoi ? Qu'on était ensemble ? "  
Il opina de la tête.  
" Et...qu'on a.... " en ne terminant pas sa phrase.  
" Cass ! " la voix cinglante.  
" J'avais besoin d'en parler...J'avais besoin de le dire...Je suis désolé Dean "  
" Je pensais qu'on avait décidé de garder ça pour nous ? " visiblement, énervé.  
" TU l'as décidé" en se retournant vers lui.  
" T'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein" ragea Dean, en se levant.  
" Il a fallu que tu le gueules sur tous les toits...Hey les gars, je me tape Dean Winchester...La classe " en fulminant, balançant ses bras de rage.  
" Dean " en reculant, blessé par les mots de ce dernier.  
" Quoi, Dean ? " en le foudroyant du regard.  
" Tu as...tellement honte de ce qu’il s’est passé? " le visage décomposé.

Tout à coup, Dean se rendit compte qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin.  
" Cass " en s'approchant la voix plus douce.  
" Je blaguais mec " en posant ses mains sur ses épaules plongeant dans le regard perdu de son amant.  
" Tu quoi ? " dans un souffle.  
" Je m'en fous que tu le lui aies dit...J'ai fait pareil avec Jo...Je voulais juste te faire marcher...Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ça au pied de la lettre" s'excusant du regard.  
Il vit la couleur de ses yeux s’assombrirent en une seconde et comprit qu'il avait dépassé les limites.  
" PAUV'CON " hurla Castiel en lui repoussant violemment les avants bras sur les côtés.  
" ASSBUTT " en le frappant des deux mains sur le torse, Dean surpris par la force de la poussée, trébucha et tomba fesses à terre, le visage pétrifié par la colère soudaine de Castiel.  
" VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE " la voix brisée en claquant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

 

Castiel s'appuya contre l'évier pour tenter de se calmer. Il avait mal à en crever, son cœur le tiraillait, l'empêchant de respirer.  
Il se regarda dans la glace quand il entendit frapper doucement sur la porte.  
" Cass...Cass "  
" Laisse-moi " d'une voix fatiguée.  
" Mec, je suis désolé "  
Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pareilles à des heures.  
" La porte est ouverte " finit par lui répondre Castiel. Il entra aussitôt.  
Dean l'observa un long moment de dos. Juste habillé de son boxer, la mine défaite se reflétant dans le miroir.  
" Je me suis comporté comme un crétin " mal à l'aise. Il avait enfilé son pantalon mais avait gardé les pieds et le torse, nus. Pieds qu'il fixait n'osant plus croiser le regard de Castiel même dans son reflet.  
" Je pensais que tu avais compris "  
" Compris quoi Dean ? " exaspéré.  
Ce dernier s'approcha et se mit derrière lui, ce qui fit tressaillir Castiel.  
" Tu comptes énormément pour moi, Cass...J'ai la trouille, tu sais...Parce que j'ai plus ressenti ça... " Il sentit son souffle dans son cou." ...depuis Tessa " en l'embrassant dans la nuque, mains sur l'évier pour se coller contre lui.  
Castiel se retourna dans un mouvement vif et lui attrapa le visage entre les mains tout en se ruant sur ses lèvres.  
Ils finirent par se séparer à contrecœur, le souffle court.  
" Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? " sourire en coin, sûr de son fait.  
" T'es qu'un salaud " soupira Castiel en posant sa main sur sa joue.  
" Un vrai salaud " en lui repoussant le visage avec tendresse. " Fous le camp, je dois VRAIMENT prendre une douche là " en s'écartant de lui.  
" On peut la prendre ensemble si tu veux ? " la voix mal assurée.  
" Dean " en se retournant." Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Tu...Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? "  
Dean s'approcha, tout dans son attitude respirait la maladresse et la peur mais il ne s’arrêta pas, il ne voulait plus s’arrêter, jamais...Il ne voulait plus étouffer le besoin de ce corps contre le sien qui le bouffait même si il en avait les tripes nouées... Il fit face à Castiel et posa délicatement sa main tremblante sur sa hanche en se penchant vers lui. Castiel gémit en laissant tomber son front dans le creux de son cou.  
" Si je ne l'étais pas, je serais pas là " en l'embrassant sur la base de l'épaule, rongé par l’appréhension tout autant que par le désir.

 

La tête calée sur la paroi de la douche, Dean se laissa aller à son plaisir, il se fichait bien qu'on puisse l'entendre....Il se fichait bien que ce soit un homme qui était là, à genoux, entre ses cuisses.  
Il aimait ça, il aimait en être aimé.  
Il baissa son regard, une main dans ses cheveux sombres, l’autre nouant ses doigts à ceux de Castiel posés sur sa hanche pour l’empêcher de bouger, les yeux figés sur sa nuque...Les jambes tremblantes...Et cette chaleur qui l’emprisonnait et le rendait dingue...  
" Cass " en se contractant et se libérant dans un cri rauque. Il le sentit remonter lentement le long de son torse et finir par emprisonner sa bouche, il se gouta dans celle de Castiel.  
Il prit son visage et l'écarta. Ce besoin viscéral de le voir, de plonger ses yeux émeraude dans les siens aux iris dilatés.  
Un " Toi " murmuré avec tendresse, fut tout ce que Dean trouva à lui dire tout en faisant glisser une de ses mains sur sa poitrine et l'autre derrière sa nuque.  
Castiel ferma les yeux quand il sentit la main de Dean saisir son désir en même temps que sa bouche plongeait sur la sienne. Tandis que la main de son amant s'activait, il sentit ce dernier sourire sur ses lèvres.

L'eau tiède se mêla à la jouissance.  
Tout cela parut soudain naturel à Dean... Ce n'était plus là le corps d'un homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras...  
C'était celui de Castiel, l’homme qu’il aimait.  
Il lui faudrait un jour trouver le courage de lui dire cette simple évidence...En attendant, il ferait tout pour le lui montrer.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ils embarquèrent tous vers 11h direction le bois de Johnson Hill à quelques kilomètres de la maison. Il y avait là quelques beaux monticules de terre qui feraient le bonheur des enfants...Luges sous le bras, emmitouflés sous les écharpes, gants et bonnets, ils sortirent de la voiture tout sourire...  
Apache ne put s'empêcher d'aboyer tout en courant autour des enfants, ne les quittant pas des yeux.  
Il n'y avait guère que 3 ou 4 voitures à l'entrée du bois, ce qui laissait présager un moment comme Dean les aimait...Entre eux...  
Non pas qu'il était asocial mais il avait besoin de ses instants encore plus depuis qu'il était en couple, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence, Castiel et lui en était un...

Il sourit en le regardant jouer avec Apache tandis que Chadwick et Jewel tiraient leur luge sur le premier monticule venu.  
" Faites attention " leur hurla-t-il en observant la hauteur conséquente de ce dernier.  
" Papa...Tu viens ? " Jewel tirant péniblement sa luge qui semblait peser plus lourd qu'elle.  
Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et la rejoint.

Arrivés essoufflés en haut de la petite colline, ils purent apercevoir Castiel leur faisant de grands signes d'en bas. Jewel y répondit par de petits mouvements de bras.  
" Regarde bien hein, Castiel " hurla-t-elle en grimpant sur sa luge.  
" Prête ma puce " lança Dean en s'asseyant derrière elle.  
" Ouiiiiiiiiiiii " en se trémoussant entre les bras de son père.  
" Chad ? " en se tournant vers son fils.  
" Prêt " tout sourire.  
" On y va " en poussant la luge qui fila droit devant sous les rires de Jewel mêlé aux cris de son frère.  
" YIHAAAAAAAAAAA " hurla Dean retombant soudain en enfance.  
Castiel, les bras croisés, souriait, Apache assis à sa droite.

Dean freina des deux pieds à quelques centimètres du chien qui s'ébroua quand une giclée de neige le frappa en plein museau.  
" A ton tour " tendant la corde à Castiel  
" Pas question...Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça "  
" Allez Cass...Fais pas ta poule mouillée " insista taquin Dean.  
" J'ai dit NON " en faisant mine de bouder  
" Rhooo la poule mouillée " tout en caquetant suivi bientôt par Chadwick et Jewel.  
" Vous êtes chiants " en attrapant la corde.  
" Une fois...Pas deux " en pestant tout en tirant la luge dans la montée.  
" Tiens Pa' " lança Chadwick en lui tendant la corde de la sienne.  
" Merci " en ricanant.  
" Je vais lui montrer comment je m'appelle moi "  
" Vas-y Batman Papa " hurla Jewel en encourageant son père, le bruit de ses claquements de main étouffés dans ses gants.  
" Vas-y Robin " hurla en riant Chadwick à sa suite.

 

Castiel regarda la pente avec appréhension, les traits du visage tendus.  
" T'as rien à craindre...Tu vas voir...C'est fastoche...Tu te laisses juste glisser et tu tiens bien la corde devant toi...C'est aussi simple que de monter à cheval" avec un sourire mauvais  
" C'était donc juste pour ça ! " lui lança Castiel, les yeux plissés.  
" Quoi ? " faussement étonné.  
" Tu veux juste te venger parce que tu as été élu le cavalier le plus pitoyable du siècle ? " le foudroyant du regard.  
" Du siècle ? " les yeux comme des ronds de table.  
" Je vais t'en foutre moi du cavalier pitoyable " en attrapant la corde, vexé.  
" Le dernier en bas est de corvée lessive tout le mois "  
" Je suis DEJA de corvée lessive tous les mois " pesta Castiel en prenant à son tour sa corde.  
" Ok...J't' écoute "  
" Lessive pour toi...Apache pour moi "  
" Done " en tendant la main.  
" Done " en tapant dans celle-ci.  
" Prépare-toi à te les geler 3 fois par jour, poule mouillée " balança Dean d'un rire franc.  
" Prépares ton fer à repasser, Cendrillon " répliqua du tac au tac, Castiel.

" Ils s'engueulent " se mit à rire Chadwick  
" Tu crois que Papa va gagner ? " s'interrogea Jewel.  
" Je crois surtout qu'ils vont se planter tous les deux " en se croisant les bras, yeux fixés sur le sommet du monticule.  
" Oui...Ca va être rigolo " sourit Jewel en imitant la position de son frère.  
" VOUS ETES PRETS ? " hurla Chadwick  
" VAS-Y " lui hurla son père.  
" UN...DEUX....GO " en balançant la main.

" Adieu " le salua de la main Dean en s'élançant  
" Merde " bougonna Castiel en poussant des pieds.  
Les deux luges plongèrent dans la pente. Pieds calés à l'avant, les deux hommes dévalèrent celle-ci à toute vitesse.  
" ALLEZ CASTIEEEEEEEL " l'encouragea Jewel en sautant sur place.  
" PAAAA....RALENTI " cria Chadwick en le voyant foncer droit sur une petite bosse.

Dean se la prit de pleine face, il sentit la luge décoller et pencher dangereusement vers la droite.  
" Putainnnnnnnnn " en mettant un pied à terre.  
Castiel entendit le cri paniqué et se tourna pour jeter un œil vers lui et perdit le contrôle de sa luge qui se mit en travers.

Il croisa le regard de Dean au moment même où sa propre luge se retourna et le frappa de plein fouet.  
" CASS " en freinant des deux pieds et tombant sur le côté." CASS...LACHE LA CORDE " ce qu'il fit directement.  
La luge folle dévala la pente sans guide en rebondissant comme un ballon.

" Jew' " en tirant sa sœur sur le côté  
" Apache" le chien ne se fit pas prier voyant la luge foncer droit sur lui.  
Elle stoppa sur son flanc à moins de 2 mètres d'eux mais tout ce que les enfants fixaient, était le corps de Castiel, mi pente qui ne bougeait plus.  
" CASS " Dean courut jusqu'à lui manquant tomber et finit par continuer en se laissant glisser, pieds sur le côté.  
" Merde réponds-moi "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? " paniqua Jewel en serrant son frère contre elle.  
" Je crois qu'il s'est pris la luge " en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Dean finit par s'accroupir près de Castiel qui bougeait mais semblait groggy.  
" Cass " en enlevant son gant pour poser sa main sur sa joue.  
" Cass " en le soulevant doucement.  
" Plus jamais " d'une voix sourde en tentant de se relever.  
" Reste tranquille, idiot...Tu t'es bouffé la luge "  
" J'ai rien Dean ...Ca va " en se redressant.  
" T'es sûr ? " inquiet  
" Mai oui, sûr...J'aurais juste un bel hématome...Tu parles d'une blessure de guerre ! " en riant  
" Tu m'as foutu la trouille, imbécile " en l'embrassant." Allez viens...On prend la luge et on termine la descente "  
" Sans moi " lança Castiel en le repoussant.  
" Je vais à pied " en lui souriant.  
" T'es sûr que ça va ? "  
" Oui " en se mettant à descendre la pente.

A peine en bas, Jewel lui sauta au cou.  
" T'as pas mal ? "  
" Non ma puce...Tu es déjà tombée de luge hein et bien voilà, moi aussi " en la repoussant.  
" Castiel ? " l'interrogea du regard Chadwick  
" Tout va bien...Mais oubliez la luge pour moi...J'ai jamais été doué dans les sports de glisse " en frottant la neige qui était resté coller à sa veste.  
Dean stoppa sa luge à leur hauteur.  
" Et si on allait se manger une crêpe pour fêter ça? " lança-t-il moqueur.  
" Ouiiiiiiiiiii " s'enthousiasma Jewel  
" Parce que là, j'ai donné " en se relevant.  
" Ceci dit...Tu as perdu " en faisant un clin d'œil à Castiel.  
" Donc corvée Apache" tout sourire en attrapant sa fille par l'épaule et s'éloignant tout en tirant sa luge.  
" Quel mufle " soupira Castiel en attrapant la deuxième, suivi de Chadwick et du chien qui courait de l'un à l'autre.  
" Techniquement c'est la première luge arrivée qui a gagné " lui fit remarquer Castiel.  
" J'ai rien entendu " lui balança Dean.  
" C'est ça oui...Tout ça pour une histoire de cheval...Tu ne rumines quand même pas ta vengeance depuis tous ses mois ? "  
Il entendit Dean ricaner.  
" Dites-moi que je rêve...Rappelle-moi encore qui sont les gosses ici ? " l'interpella Castiel dépité.  
" Un mois Cass " insista-t-il, le regard lumineux.  
" Un mois sans douche, Dean " marmonna Castiel en le dépassant.  
" Pardon ? " tilta ce dernier en accélérant pour le rattraper.  
" Tu ferais pas ça ? " déconfit.  
" J'vais me gêner " sourire en coin devant le regard complice de Chadwick et de sa sœur.

Ils se chamaillèrent jusqu'à la sortie du bois. Les enfants tout en nettoyant leur luge les observaient en souriant.  
Au fond, rien n'avait changé, leur père et Castiel restaient les mêmes, la seule différence fut qu'ils partageaient dorénavant la même douche, se mit à rire, un peu crispé quand même, Chadwick perdu dans ses pensées.

" Bon, on y a va les gosses...Je crève la dalle " finit par lancer Dean en plantant Castiel.  
" Il ira pisser sur tes rosiers NA " finit par balancer faussement furieux ce dernier.  
" J'ai pas de rosier, imbécile...Il ira juste pisser sur ton sapin " en claquant la portière.  
" Ah oui...Merde " se mit à rire Castiel.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

La suite de la semaine se déroula sur le même rythme. Rien ne changea dans leurs habitudes pas même les sorties du chien.  
La seule différence résidait dans le fait que Dean ne dormait plus seul.  
Il rejoignait Castiel chaque soir dans ses appartements, à l'exception du mercredi où pris dans un baiser plus passionné, ils eurent juste le temps d'atteindre la chambre de Dean.

Leur relation intime en resta à ce qu'elle fut jusque-là...Il y avait encore des gestes que Dean n'était pas prêt à faire. Et quand ce mercredi-là, les cheveux de Castiel caressèrent son bas ventre, le faisant s'enfoncer dans son oreiller frappé par le plaisir, il se dit qu'un jour, cette frontière-là, il devrait la franchir à son tour.

 

Castiel continuait à déjeuner tous les midis avec Madison, ils parlaient de tout et de rien et non plus seulement de leur couple respectif...  
Castiel était heureux, c'était inscrit sur tous les traits de son visage, il n'avait plus à se poser de question, toutes les réponses étaient là.  
" Tu rayonnes " sourit Madison en buvant son café.  
" Je suis à deux doigts de devoir ressortir mes lunettes de soleil " le taquina-t-elle.  
" Tu aimes le poulet, maïs " lança distraitement Castiel en mangeant son sandwich  
" Euh oui pourquoi ? "  
" Parce que c'est probablement ce que va vous préparer Dean ce samedi...C'est sa spécialité...Le poulet mariné au miel " en souriant presque dépité.  
" Ca sera parfait...On ramènera le dessert " en vidant sa tasse.  
" Une préférence ? "  
" Tarte aux pommes " sortit sans hésiter Castiel.  
" Ah bah oui...A question idiote, réponse idiote " en riant.  
" Jared va sûrement bassiner Dean avec ses camions...Il a un souci de transformateur ou je ne sais pas trop quoi avec le dernier en date"  
" Il sera ravi...Parle-lui boulons et niveau d'huile et il est au Paradis... " en essuyant sa bouche.  
" Je voudrais bien ramener quelque chose pour les enfants...Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? "  
" Ils ont tout ce qu’il faut...Tu es gentille...Le dessert sera suffisant "  
Elle le regarda quelques secondes, sourire en coin.  
" Je te l'ai probablement déjà dit mais bon, on ne dit jamais assez souvent ses choses-là aux êtres qui comptent dans une vie" en se penchant sur la table.  
" Je t'aime Castiel Novak...Et tu serais pas pédé et moi marié au pompier le plus canon de la planète, je t'épouserais " en se levant à moitié et lui posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres gercées.  
" T'es à croquer, il a une chance d'enfer ton Dean d'avoir un ange comme toi pour veiller sur lui" en lui souriant avec tendresse.  
" J'ai beaucoup de chance aussi tu sais "  
" 10 ans de plaisir solitaire...Tu parles d'une chance " en tiquant.  
" Madi " en soupirant...Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop pensa Castiel en la regardant se moquer de lui du regard.  
" Bah c'est vrai non ? " en volant un morceau de sucre.  
" Je serais curieuse de savoir combien de fois tu as hurlé son prénom en plein coït avec  
Balty " en le pointant d'un doigt interrogateur.  
" Je... " ne sachant que répondre.  
" Mon dieu " effarée  
" Pauvre Balty " en se mettant à rire.  
" C'est pas arrivé si souvent " mal à l'aise.  
" Le SI est très encourageant " en riant de plus belle.  
" Pourquoi faut-il toujours en revenir à ça "  
" Parce que c'est grâce à ça que la terre tourne, mon chou " en lui faisant un clin d'œil  
" Et puis faut bien admettre que parler cul est plus marrant que de parler de Steinbeck " en faisant un signe au serveur.  
" Bon demain ça sera sans moi...On a une réunion à l'école...Je vais devoir encore me farcir les sandwichs infâmes de Laetitia mais bon, c'est un moindre mal face aux 3 heures de mise au point post exam' de Noel " en soupirant.  
" On se retrouve samedi vers midi? Tu as l'adresse ?"  
" On sera là et oui, j'ai l'adresse, tu me l'as déjà donné 3 fois...Jared est en jour de relâche donc on ne risque pas de le voir déguerpir pour une urgence sauf si le pentagone se met à cramer" en se levant et laissant un billet de 10 dollars sur la table.  
" J'y go " en embrassant Castiel sur le front.  
" A samedi "

Castiel quitta le travail plus tôt ce jour-là et téléphona à Jo pour lui demander si elle pouvait s'occuper des enfants ce qu'elle accepta sans sourciller.  
" Je peux savoir " lui demanda-t-elle d’une voix amusée.  
" Je sais pas moi-même " se surprit à répondre Castiel...Et honnêtement, il ne le savait pas. Il fonctionnait, à cet instant, en mode libre pensée.  
Il prit sa voiture et sourit. Advienne que pourra.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean était penché au-dessus d'un moteur de Toyota.  
" Putain de bagnole de Jap de merde " Il fulminait...Elle lui tenait tête depuis le matin, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de déjeuner et n'était pas prêt à laisser tomber l'affaire.  
Hors de question que ce moteur lui résiste et ce, pour rien au monde.  
" Hello Dean " fit une voix grave derrière lui.  
Enfin peut être pas non...sourit-il en reconnaissant Castiel.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? " en se retournant tout sourire.  
" Je voulais te voir "  
" Les gosses ? " soudain inquiet.  
" Les enfants vont très bien " dans un sourire réconfortant.  
" Tu travailles pas ? " en lançant un œil sur l'horloge.  
" J'ai eu mon après-midi...Trop d'heures " tout en lui essuyant le bout de son nez taché de cambouis.  
Il sentit soudain sur lui, le regard de Kevin.  
" Hey Castiel " sourire équivoque sur les lèvres.  
" Bonjour Kevin...Ca fait longtemps ? Comment vas-tu ? Et ta femme et les enfants ? "  
" Tout le monde va bien, merci... "  
" Kev'... Tu veux bien nous laisser 5 minutes " Il opina en les saluant d'un mouvement de tête et se dirigea vers le bureau.  
" Alors dis-moi " en se tournant vers Castiel.  
" T'as pas dû venir ici plus d'une dizaine de fois...Pourquoi t'es là ? "  
" J'avais envie qu'on passe un peu temps ensemble, rien que tous les deux "  
" Tu trouves qu'on en passe pas encore assez ? " les yeux brillants.  
" Dean "  
" T'as une idée derrière la tête ? " un peu dubitatif.  
" Aucune " en riant.  
" J'ai demandé à Jo de s'occuper des enfants....Je...Tu trouves ça débile ? Trop chick lit" un peu maladroit.  
" Trop quoi ? " tiqua Dean, ne comprenant pas la référence.  
" Rien...Laisse tomber " un peu déçu par la tournure des évènements.  
" Ca te ressemble pas " sourit Dean.  
" Quoi dont ? "  
" D'être si mal à l'aise....surtout avec moi " la voix douce  
" ....T'es plutôt du genre sûr de soi...Le plus équilibré de nous deux en tous cas" en se grattant la nuque.  
" Tu vois, c'est là ton erreur " sourit Castiel, en baissant la tête.  
" Dean "  
" Oui, Cass ? " commençant à tout doucement s'inquiéter de son attitude  
" Est-ce que tu crois en nous ?"  
Dean se doutait de ce qui rongeait Castiel.  
" Je ne suis pas Michael, Cass...Je ne joue pas avec toi et ce que tu ressens pour moi, je le ressens pour toi aussi...Tu comprends ? Alors oui je crois en nous et je me demande bien ce qui a pu te faire penser le contraire après tout ce qu’on a traversé pour y arriver".  
" Merde ce que je me sens con...On dirait un ado en pleine puberté alors que je pourrais être en âge d'en être le père " en soupirant de dépit.  
" Laisse tomber, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...Je vais prévenir Jo qu'elle peut rester chez elle...On se retrouve pour le diner " en s'éloignant.  
" Cass "  
" Laisse tomber Dean " en balançant la main dans le vide.  
" Attends " en le rejoignant.  
" Je file sous la douche...J'en ai pour 5 minutes, le temps d'enlever toute cette crasse "  
" Dean...Non...Termine de massacrer cette pauvre voiture et on se retrouve à la maison, on se fera un de tes vieux films tout pourris, d'accord "" D'abord, je la massacre pas, je la bichonne avec haine, c'est pas pareil " en pointant la voiture " Ensuite mes films tout pourris te disent MERDE " en croisant les bras. " Et puis pour finir, tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'attendre ici"  
" Pour faire quoi ? Tu es fatigué de ta journée et j'ai même pas idée de quoi faire...Laisse tomber "  
" Ta gueule...Va te servir un café et t'as intérêt à être là quand je reviens " le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
" Comme tu veux "  
" Bien " en lui indiquant le bureau du doigt.  
" Kevin " hurla Dean.  
" Oui boss chéri "  
" Amènes ton cul de chintok ici et retape-moi cette bagnole avant que je finisse par la foutre à la casse " énervé.  
" Je suis pas chinois " ronchonna ce dernier.  
" Je suis japonais par ma mère et hawaïen par mon père " en se dirigeant vers la Toyota.  
" On s'en fout...Tout ça c'est du bridé jaune pour moi " sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres  
" Et si vous alliez foutre votre petit cul d’homo sous la douche pendant que je m'occupe de votre casse-tête japonais hum " lâcha aussi sec Kevin, sur la défensive.  
Dean allait répliquer quand le rire de Castiel lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.  
Il fila rageur vers le coin douche installé à l'arrière du garage. La porte claqua violemment.  
" Bien envoyé " lança Castiel en rejoignant le bureau.

 

Castiel regardait les photos qui ornaient les murs du bureau...Une photo d'eux au Black Horse le fit sourire....A droite, une photo de Mary entourée d'un Dean qui ne devait pas dépasser les 16-17 ans et de sa sœur, Jo. Le temps du bonheur innocent.  
Sur le bureau, une photo des enfants et une de Dean et Tessa, il en eut un pincement au cœur.  
Que penserait-elle de tout cela ? Lui en voudrait-elle ? Elle lui avait donné toute sa confiance, il se demanda soudain si il n'avait pas trahi celle-ci en aimant à son tour Dean. Elle devait déjà savoir, elle avait toujours su lire en lui.  
Dean entra à ce moment-là.  
" Cass ? " l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix profonde.  
" J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi " soupira Castiel en prenant la photo entre ses mains.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? " en s'agenouillant à ses côtés." Cass...Tessa est morte...Nous sommes vivants "  
" Je sais mais c'est...mal Dean " en caressant la photo du bout des pouces.  
" Mal de m'aimer? "  
" Tu étais l'amour de sa vie, elle était le tien...Je ne devrais pas "  
" Pas quoi Cass ? "  
" Je ne devrais pas t'aimer, en mémoire d'elle mais je peux juste...pas... "  
" Cass " en lui relevant le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder. " Je me suis posé les mêmes questions et puis je me suis souvenu de nos discussions...quand.. " il soupira  
" ...quand elle était malade...Elle m'a fait jurer d'être heureux à nouveau, elle m'a dit qu'elle veillerait à ce que je le sois peu importe le temps qu'elle y mettrait, que le paradis ou l'enfer pouvaient bien l'attendre vu le prix qu'elle allait devoir payer"  
Castiel sourit, c'était du Tessa tout craché avec les mêmes mots qu'elle avait eu pour lui quand son monde avait cessé de tourner à son retour de New-York.  
" Elle t'aimait Cass... Elle ne me parlait que de toi... Peut-être au fond, nous a-t-elle guidé l'un vers l'autre "  
Castiel se mit à rire sans joie.  
" Tu crois à ses foutaises toi maintenant ?"  
" J'y crois à présent vu que je t'ai là devant moi " en lui reprenant la photo des mains et la posant sur le bureau.  
Ils croisèrent leurs regards. Dean posa doucement une main sur sa joue.  
" Je.... " Il sourit devant cette simple évidence. " Je t'aime Cass "

 

Fin chapitre XXVI


	28. Unintended

 

Dean ne lui avait rien dit, il lui avait juste suffi de quelques coups de fil et tout s’était mis en place, parce que cela le devait, parce que c’était le bon moment.  
Castiel venait de partir chercher les enfants...Jewel ayant repris ses cours de danse, avec moins d’enthousiasme qu’avant et ce, depuis que Marissa lui avait fait découvrir le tennis...Chadwick, lui, avait retrouvé de son côté la direction de la piscine. On sonna et vu la réaction d’Apache, il sut qu’ils étaient arrivés...Il s’essuya les mains et abandonna ses poulets et sa marinade.

Il ouvrit la porte en ne pouvant cacher sa joie de le revoir.  
« Salut Deano » le nez rougi par le froid, les yeux brillants.  
« Balty » en le tirant vers lui et le serrant dans ses bras, ce dernier sourit et le serra à son tour.  
« Heureux de te revoir aussi » en tapotant son dos et s’écartant.  
« Dean....Je te présente Bryan » en faisant un pas sur le côté pour laisser entrer son compagnon.  
« Enfin je fais la connaissance de l’homme qui a réussi à piéger le plus grand coureur de pantalon de l’univers » s’amusa Dean en tendant la main vers lui.  
«....et de jupons » continua Balty en riant.  
« Dean....Depuis le temps que je l’entends parler de vous et de votre famille » en enlevant son gant et lui rendant son salut.  
« Tu, pas de vous entre nous....Cass n’est pas au courant que vous venez...Je...Je voulais lui faire la surprise...Jo ne sait pas être là, elle est à un vernissage à Los Angeles...Bobby nous rejoindra plus tard » en prenant les manteaux tendus par les deux hommes.  
Il vit le regard de Balty se voiler, pris par la nostalgie. Ce dernier se tourna vers Bryan et lui sourit.  
« Désolé mon chou mais cette maison...Ne te méprends pas surtout» en posant sa main sur son bras.  
« Je comprends...Ne t’inquiète pas »  
Dean les regarda, fin pli sur le coin des lèvres.  
Bryan était à peu près du même gabarit que Castiel avec juste un peu plus de carrure. Il portait un début de barbe faussement négligé qui lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon ce qui ajoutait à son charme Cow Boy déjà bien évident entre ses boots, son Jean, sa ceinture à tête de cheval et sa chemise à carreaux....Manquait plus que le chapeau, se dit Dean.  
« Installez-vous ...Je vais mettre ça au premier » en s’éloignant avec les manteaux sur les bras.  
« Il est où ? » l’interrogea Balty.  
« Les gosses...Il vient de partir les récupérer...Y a de la bière dans le frigo...Servez-vous » en grimpant les premières marches.

Balty jeta un regard distrait sur le salon, Bryan l’observait se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Il ne le jugeait pas, il savait l’importance qu’avaient pour lui cette maison et cette famille avec laquelle il avait tant vécu et partagé.  
« Ca va ? » une pointe de tristesse amère dans la voix.  
« Oui mon ange...Mais c’est un peu comme si une page de ma vie se tournait et ça fait »  
«...mal ?» termina Bryan  
« Oui »  
« Tu sais...Rien ne t’oblige à la tourner cette page... Je ne demanderais pas mieux que de partager à mon tour un peu de ce passé et de cette famille avec toi »  
« C’est vrai ? » sourire radieux sur le visage.  
« Je sais ce qu’il représente pour toi» en baissant la tête.  
« Il compte énormément, c’est vrai et ça sera toujours le cas...J’ai traversé 7 années de ma vie avec lui mais...Avec toi, c’est différent » en lui relevant le menton de l’index.  
« J’aime Castiel, profondément mais ça n’a rien à voir avec l’amour que je ressens pour toi...C’est avec toi que je veux vivre et avancer...C’est toi que j’aime, tu le sais,  
n’est-ce pas ? » insistant face à son silence.  
« Je sais mais ça fait toujours plaisir de le réentendre » en l’embrassant, souriant sur ses lèvres.  
« Viens...Allons- nous prendre cette bière »

Pendant que Balty s’amusait dans le jardin avec Apache qui ne le lâchait pas depuis son arrivée, Bryan donna un coup de main à Dean en épluchant le maïs. Ils en profitèrent pour faire plus ample connaissance en parlant de tout et de rien... Et ce fut sur un éclat de rire entre les deux hommes que Balty revint suivi du chien.  
« Merde...On se les gèle là dehors » en se collant à Bryan.  
« Balty » hurla celui-ci quand il glissa ses mains froides dans son cou.  
« T’es con » en le repoussant en se frottant la nuque pour se réchauffer.  
« Cafééééééé » supplia Balty.  
« Sers-toi » se mit à rire Dean.  
« On sera combien ? » finit par se demander ce dernier en prenant une tasse.  
« 8 pour le dîner» en grimaçant.  
« Euh...On va être un peu à l’étroit là, non? » en pointant la table de cuisine.  
« Je te signale que j’ai une table de salle à manger » le fusillant du regard.  
« Quoi ? Celle pliée et collée au mur qu’on n’utilise jamais» en jetant un œil vers la porte de cuisine.  
« Faut dire aussi que les invités ne se poussent pas au portillon non plus, hein ?» en se servant un café.  
« Je t’emmerde, Balty... La table de cuisine convient très bien, en général »  
« Ca m’avait manqué » sourit-il, en s’appuyant contre le meuble.  
« Quoi dont ? »  
« Ton langage fleuri »  
« Va te faire foutre » lança Dean, en se tournant vers lui.  
« Toi d’abord » Ils croisèrent leurs regards, un court silence. Tout était dit.  
« Merci » finit par laisser tomber Dean en détournant le sien et replongeant dans ses casseroles.  
« Tout le plaisir était pour moi » en buvant pour cacher l’émotion qui menaçait de lui briser la voix.  
Bryan s’était légèrement écarté, sirotant une bière tout en caressant distraitement la tête d’Apache. Il croisa le regard de son amant et lui sourit. Ce dernier lui répondit d’un clin d’œil complice.  
« Bon, il est quelle heure-là ? » marmonna Dean en relevant les yeux sur l’horloge murale.  
11h45  
« Madison ne devrait plus tarder....Cass non plus d’ailleurs »  
« Tu devrais te calmer, tu sais...Tu vas finir par nous faire un infar avant le début du repas à cette allure » le titilla Balty  
« Je.. » suspendant ses gestes.  
« Tout ça arrive trop vite...J’ai un mal fou à tout gérer » finit-il par lâcher.  
« Pardon ? » Balty le fixa, yeux écarquillés.  
« Pour toi, pour vous, ça parait tellement évident mais...pour moi, Balty.... »  
« Ca va ? » en se tournant vers lui surpris par son soudain changement d’attitude.

Bryan sortit de la cuisine, sentant que sa place n’était plus là...Que Dean ne se dévoilerait pas devant un inconnu. Ce dernier soupira, se libérant d’un poids qui l’étouffait.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » s’inquiéta Balty, la voix basse.  
« Rien...Je ....Y a que je l’aime cet imbécile et que ça me fait...ça me fait peur...Tout ça me fait peur...» en se passant les mains sur le visage.  
« J’ai peur de pas y arriver...De ne pas être celui qu’il lui faut...De ne pas lui donner ce qu’il a besoin »  
« Dean mais avec quoi tu viens ? »  
« C’est...Je sais pas t’expliquer...Tout est si différent et compliqué »  
« Tu parles de quoi là ?....Tu l’aimes, il t’aime...T’es occupé de l’afficher devant tout le monde » en pointant l’index vers le salon.  
« Où est le problème ? C’est physique, c’est ça ? » balança froidement Balty.  
« Fais chier » rumina Dean, en s’éloignant.  
« Ca colle pas entre vous ? Mais je croyais que tu...vous... » tout à coup, Balty eut peur d’entendre la réponse à cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
« J’aime ça » murmura Dean.  
« J’aime être avec lui mais j’ai l’impression que... » en s’appuyant sur la table de travail, visiblement perdu.  
« Y a qu’avec toi que je peux parler de ça, je suis désolé si je t’emmerde avec toutes mes histoires, mais je ne veux pas le perdre, tu comprends....» en serrant les bords du meuble.  
« Je ne pensais pas que ça me prendrait tant la tête surtout après avoir franchi ce fichu premier pas...Mais je me rends compte que....que je vais devoir faire des gestes qui me.... Si seulement je pouvais arrêter 5 minutes de me poser des questions » il frappa ses mains de rage sur le meuble, faisant sursauter les plats.  
« Vous en êtes où ? » osa Balty  
« Plus loin que j’aurais pu imaginer pouvoir aller » se mit à rire dépité Dean.  
« ...mais viendra un moment où ça ne suffira plus...Où je ne devrais plus me contenter de le laisser venir à moi mais oser à mon tour les gestes et...je...je peux pas...Je n’ose pas » tête enfoncée entre ses épaules.  
« Tu en as parlé avec lui ? »  
« Oui »  
« Et ? »  
« Il n’est pas très objectif » sourit Dean. Balty étouffa un rire.  
« Dean...Chacun avance à son rythme...Vous êtes déjà si loin tous les deux...Pour lui, c’est déjà tellement plus qu’il n’espérait...Qui aurait pu croire ça il y a encore quelques mois ? »  
« Pas moi » se mit à rire Dean en relevant un sourcil.  
« Putain certainement pas moi » en revenant vers ses casseroles.  
« Cela n’aurait pas été lui...Jamais je... » se ferma Dean.  
« Il n’y a jamais eu et il n’y aura jamais que lui...Tu as été l’homme d’une seule femme....Et tu seras l’homme d’un seul homme » continua Balty.  
Dean tiqua et le regarda en coin.  
« Tu me parlais de lui ce jour-là, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Balty fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.  
« Après...Après son agression...Quand il est rentré à la maison...Tu m’as dit qu’il était l’homme d’un seul homme...Tu l’as toujours su, pas vrai ? »  
ll baissa le regard.  
« T’as jamais rien voulu entendre...J’ai cru que tu allais jamais comprendre d’ailleurs» soupira-t-il.  
« Quoi dont ? Que j’étais un gay qui s’ignorait ?» s’arrêtant de tourner dans sa casserole, geste suspendu.  
« Non...Juste que tu l’aimais » en jouant avec l'anse de sa tasse.  
« Tu n’étais juste pas encore prêt...J’avais oublié combien elle avait compté dans ta vie....Castiel me l’avait pourtant dit mais ....mais je voulais tellement son bonheur...Il compte tellement pour moi »  
« Je sais Balty...Je ne pourrais jamais avoir assez d’une vie pour te remercier...On te doit  
tout »  
« Tu l’as déjà fait... En m’acceptant parmi vous... »  
« Je te l’ai déjà dit et je te le redis encore, tu fais partie de cette famille... Et sache que Bryan y est le bienvenu, la famille ne demande qu’à s’agrandir ».  
« Mer....Merci Deano»  
« Pourquoi chaque fois que je te vois, ça finit toujours par tourner autour de ça » se mit à rire Dean en dodelinant de la tête.  
« Je te signale que ce n’est pas moi qui ait commencé cette fois-ci...Ni la fois d’avant si je ne m’abuse » sur un ton ironique.  
« Touché »  
« Coulé » en s’éloignant  
« Dean » lança Balty arrivé à la porte  
« Hum »  
« Arrête de te poser des questions...Ton cœur a déjà les réponses » en quittant la cuisine.

  
Dean soupira en souriant...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et les enfants déboulèrent dans le salon, accueillis par un Apache courant de l’un à l’autre.  
« Bonjour, vous êtes ?» s’interrogea Castiel en ôtant son bonnet, fixant l’inconnu face à lui.  
« C’est Bryan » fit une voix sur sa droite.  
« Ba...Balty » le visage de Castiel s’éclaira en voyant son ancien amant s’avancer vers lui.  
« Salut Cassou » en écartant les bras.  
Sans enlever son manteau, il s’approcha en ôtant ses gants.  
« Balty » murmura-t-il.  
« Tu m’as tellement manqué»  
« Toi aussi bébé » en lui souriant.  
Castiel s’avança brusquement et embrassa ces lèvres qu’il connaissait par cœur tout en le tirant vers lui.  
Balty le serra dans ses bras, sentant sa tête tomber dans le creux de son cou.  
Castiel finit par s’écarter d’une tape dans le dos, relâchant leur étreinte. Yeux dans les yeux.  
« Et si tu nous présentais ! » en se tournant vers Bryan, perdu entre Chadwick et Jewel qui se regardaient sans comprendre.  
« Vous avez vu un fantôme ? » lança moqueur Balty.  
« J’ai même plus droit à un câlin moi » mine boudeuse en jetant un regard désemparé aux enfants.  
« Baltyyyyyy » se mit à hurler Jewel en se jetant dans ses bras. Il la souleva de terre en l’embrassant.  
« Oh la vache, les gosses...Si vous saviez comme vous m’avez manqués » en attrapant par l’épaule Chadwick qui s’était rapproché.  
« Toi aussi, tu sais » lui sourit ce dernier en se collant à lui.  
Balty lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je suis Castiel » en tendant la main.  
« Bryan » en la serrant.  
« Il n’y avait rien de... » un peu gêné par son attitude avec Balty.  
« C’est juste que... » continua-t-il à bafouiller.  
« Je sais » sourit Bryan en relâchant sa main.  
« Je connais votre histoire...Et la vôtre aussi » en se tournant vers Dean qui venait d’entrer dans le salon.  
« Bon et si on la dressait cette table...Hum...Nos autres invités ne devraient plus tarder maintenant » lança Dean en claquant des mains.  
Jewel sauta des bras de Balty pour aller embrasser son père tandis que Chadwick ôta sa veste en entamant la conversation avec Bryan, fasciné par sa boucle de ceinture.  
Castiel se tourna vers Dean et lui posa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres. Ce dernier peu habitué à ce genre de geste d’affection en public, sentit ses joues chauffer, et mal à l’aise, se mit à se dandiner sur place.  
« J’en conclus que ma surprise t’a plu » en se frottant la nuque.  
« Oui » en laissant sa main glisser sur ses fesses et s’éloignant pour aller aider Chadwick à déplacer la table.  
Dean avait fermé les yeux, sentant ceux de Balty sur lui.  
« Toi...La ferme » en le pointant, menaçant, de l’index avant de rouvrir les yeux.  
« J’ai rien dit » en levant les mains en signe de reddition.  
« Je t’entends penser jusqu’ici ».  
« Pfffff » en rejoignant Bryan.  
« En même temps, il faut pouvoir résister à un cul pareil aussi hum» marmonna-t-il, en jetant un regard lubrique sur son postérieur.  
« BALTY »  
Ce dernier se mit à rire en faisant un signe à Bryan.  
« Viens là Cow Boy....On va s’occuper des assiettes et des couverts avant que Monsieur ne nous refasse une crise identitaire».  
« Va te faire foutre, Balty » pesta Dean.  
« Encore ! » se mit à rire ce dernier.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean était retourné dans la cuisine pour les dernières touches du repas quand arrivèrent les derniers invités. Il se crispa légèrement....  
Madison, ce témoin invisible, cette femme qui avait porté Castiel quand il croyait que tout était perdu...Celle qui, en quelque sorte, les avait sauvés.  
Il soupira. Il entendit les rires et les présentations, la voix tonitruante de Balty et celle d’un inconnu, probablement Jared, le mari de Madison. Il se trouvait lâche de ne pas oser aller affronter le regard de cette femme qui connaissait tout de leur parcours et de ses obstacles. C’était l’amie de Castiel, l’œil extérieur... Il ne voulait pas affronter son regard devant tous. Ce regard qui pourrait le juger pour avoir fait douter Castiel. Pour l’avoir blessé.

Il découpait le poulet quand il les entendit entrer, leurs voix entremêlées. Il posa le couteau et s’essuya les mains sans bouger de sa place.  
« Dean » l’appela doucement Castiel.  
Il se retourna après quelques secondes d’hésitation, tâchant de garder un peu de sa superbe alors qu’il se sentait soudain comme un livre ouvert aux pages arrachées.  
« Cass » en croisant son regard, cherchant à puiser un peu de force dans celui-ci.  
« Alors c’est vous, le fameux Dean » fit la voix enjouée de Madison.  
Dean serra les rebords du meuble en s’y appuyant pour ne pas perdre le peu de courage qui lui restait. Elle s’avança vers lui en souriant.  
« Je comprends qu’il soit tombé amoureux de vous au premier regard » en lui tendant la main.  
« Je suis heureuse d’enfin faire votre connaissance»  
« Je...Moi aussi » finit-il par lâcher en tendant une main un peu hésitante vers elle.  
« Normalement je ne fais cet effet-là qu’à mes élèves...Auriez-vous peur de moi par  
hasard? » sur un ton ironique.  
« Faut croire » en baissant la tête, tout en souriant.  
« Les profs ont toujours eu un drôle d’effet sur moi »  
« Je vois ça » en s’avançant vers les fourneaux  
« Ca sent super bon » en soulevant le couvercle d’une des casseroles.  
« On mange quand ? » relevant un sourcil.  
« Dès que j’aurais fini ça » en pointant les poulets.  
« Je vais vous aider » en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.  
« Tu » rectifia Dean.  
« Pardon ? »  
« Pas de vous entre nous »  
Elle se tourna vers Castiel resté un peu à l’écart.  
« Tu viens nous aider ?»  
« Je suis nul en cuisine » en s’approchant.  
« A chier même» continua Dean en faisant un clin d’œil à Madison.  
« Je suis sûre qu’il se rattrape largement dans d’autre domaine » sourire entendu, en jetant un regard complice à Dean qui rougit.  
« Ces hommes...Directement l’esprit mal tourné » se mit-elle à rire.

« Chérie ? » lança une voix masculine.  
« Jared....Rho mais je suis impardonnable...Viens ici mon petit amour»  
Dean se retourna.  
« Petit ? » pensa-t-il, en le regardant.  
Il ne devait pas faire loin des 2 mètres, son physique athlétique lui donnant encore plus d’envergure ce qui le fit se sentir, lui, soudain...très petit.  
« Jared, je te présente Dean » en prenant son mari par la taille.  
« Enchanté...Madi m’a beaucoup parlé de vous » passant son regard pétillant de Dean à Castiel tout en tendant la main  
« Vous êtes le fameux pompier qui collectionne les vieux camions, c’est ça ? » en la lui serrant.  
«...et qui essaye de les retaper du mieux qu’il peut » continua Jared, en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux de son front.  
« Si jamais tu peux compter sur moi....J’adore les ancêtres et les défis»  
« Génial...Ca tombe bien...Je cherchais justement un bon mécano... »  
« On parlera de tout ça après le dîner si tu veux » en indiquant son poulet qui refroidissait.  
« Avec plaisir » puis il se tourna vers sa femme  
« Tu as les clefs de la voiture ? On a oublié le vin et les gâteaux sur la banquette arrière »  
« Dans la poche droite de mon manteau » en se tendant sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser.  
« Okay ...A toute » en sortant de la cuisine.  
« Bon et bien vous savez quoi » lança tout sourire Madison en se tournant vers les deux hommes.  
« Quoi dont ? » l’interrogea Castiel tout en relevant le couvercle de la casserole de maïs dont l’eau commençait à déborder.  
« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es si attaché à cette famille...Il suffit simplement de vous voir ensemble et... » elle sourit  
« ...Vous êtes magique...Je vous aime déjà » en prenant la salade posée sur la table et sortant en hurlant  
« Il est à se damner »

Dean sentit le regard de Castiel sur lui. Nul ne sut de qui elle parlait.  
« Une vraie tornade» souffla Dean.  
« Je sais » dans un murmure un peu gêné.  
« Je l’adore » en se tournant vers Castiel.  
« Moi aussi » en se rapprochant.  
« Tu crois qu’on a le droit à ça deux fois dans une même vie » en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
« Pardon ?» tiqua Castiel  
« Laisse tomber » en retournant à son poulet.  
Castiel s’approcha, se mit derrière lui et serra ses mains dans les siennes, nouant leurs doigts en se collant à lui. Dean lâcha son couteau en fermant les yeux. Il le sentit poser ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou.  
« Je t’aime Dean Winchester » en s’écartant aussitôt, le laissant sans réaction.

Dean se retrouva seul dans la cuisine, un sourire timide sur les lèvres...  
Il jeta un regard vers le jardin puis leva les yeux.  
« Tessa »  
Une page se tournait, un chapitre se clôturait, un nouveau commençait...Mais toujours le même livre...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le dîner se fit dans un joyeux brouhaha...Dean à un bout de la table, Castiel en face de lui à l’autre bout, pas si éloignés que ça, la table n’étant pas bien grande, juste suffisante.  
Jewel s’était assise à côté de Madison, elle-même à la gauche de son mari. En face Chadwick ne décollait pas de Bryan sous le regard attendri de Castiel. Balty n’arrêtait pas de son côté, de relancer Dean.

Ca se chamaillait, ça parlait de l’un à l’autre, sans ordre aucun, comme si tous étaient à leur place, comme si cette famille d’un coup venait de s’agrandir sans rien demander, le plus naturellement du monde.  
Jared se sentit directement intégré tout comme Bryan...La liberté d’expression de Madison mêlée à celle de Balty faisait des étincelles et fit éclater de rire plus d’une fois toute la tablée. Le vin coulait sans excès, les plats se vidèrent dans la bonne humeur...  
Dean faisant des aller-retour dans la cuisine, Apache sur les talons.

Castiel le suivait du regard, distraitement...Il le regardait rire, s’offusquer sans l’être vraiment, repousser Balty qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de le harceler, ce dernier prenant à témoin Madison à la moindre occasion... Il se sentit heureux, heureux comme il ne l’avait plus été depuis des années... Il avait trouvé sa place, sa vraie place....avec lui.  
Ce dernier croisa son regard et son sourire s’effaça pour se mêler au sien. Rien qu’eux en cet instant. Il sursauta quand sa fille se mit à lui secouer le bras.  
« Papa....Papa....Je peux sortir de table....Je vais montrer à Madi ma chambre »  
« Jew’ laisse Madi tranquille...Tu lui montreras ta chambre la prochaine fois » en lui passant sa main dans les cheveux.  
« Aujourd’hui, j’aimerais qu’on reste tous ensemble, d’accord » en lui souriant.  
Elle opina de la tête  
« Je peux aller chercher Rufus ? »  
« Oui tu peux »  
« Je reviens » tout sourire à Madison.  
« Rufus ? » fit celle-ci en regardant la petite courir jusqu’aux escaliers.  
« Un chien robot interactif que je lui ai offert pour Noel» lui répondit Dean en levant les yeux au plafond.  
« J’aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe le jour où je lui ai acheté ça...La voix de ce truc est... »  
« Je connais » se mit à rire Madison.

Castiel en grande discussion avec Bryan, Balty avec Jared...Madison dans le fauteuil à admirer Rufus devant les yeux brillants de Jewel...et Dean qui se mit à débarrasser la table aidé par son fils.  
Tout ce temps, Apache ne cessa de faire la quête aux caresses, ramenant timidement de temps à autre sa balle de tennis.  
« Pas dans la maison » fulmina Castiel.  
Apache lâchait alors d’un air dépité sa balle « Oh Viens ici, big balls » et réussissait à attendrir son éternel complice de jeu, Balty.

Les heures défilèrent entre tasses de café et petits gâteaux quand la sonnette retentit.  
Dean se crispa tout en se levant devant le regard interrogateur de Castiel.  
La porte s’ouvrit sur Bobby.  
« Salut la jeunesse » en faisant un geste timide de la main qui englobait toute l’assemblée.

Dean le présenta à Madison, Jared et Bryan. Bobby embrassa Balty dans une rude étreinte, manière de lui montrer son attachement sans trop se dévoiler.  
Les enfants se collèrent à ses basques.  
Il termina par Castiel qui paraissait un peu perdu....Dean s’approcha et lui sourit en glissant doucement sa main le long de son bras jusqu’à son poignet et le quitta en frôlant ses doigts du bout des siens....Dans ce seul geste, tout fut dit.  
Castiel avait invité Madison et se retrouvait avec tout à coup avec...Avec toute sa famille...  
Il reprit ses esprits et chercha après Dean. Celui-ci avait disparu de la pièce.  
Tous le suivirent du regard quand il rejoignit ce dernier dans la cuisine.

« Mince » finit par laisser tomber Bobby.  
« Bobby ? » s’étonna Balty  
« J’ai l’air si con et si vieux jeu que ça ? » bougonna-t-il en enlevant enfin sa veste.  
« Tu.. » en faisant aller sa tête de la cuisine au salon.  
« Oui je » confirma le vieil homme en souriant moqueur dans sa barbe.  
«...mais je suis pas comme certain à le gueuler sur tous les toits MOI » en fustigeant Balty du regard.  
« Mais ...Mais depuis quand ? »  
« Pour Castiel depuis toujours, je crois...Dean...bah, j’avoue que ça m’a fait un peu mal au cul sur le moment» en repoussant sa casquette  
«....sans vouloir t’offenser » s’adressant à Balty.  
« Pas de soucis...J’adore avoir mal au cul » sourire narquois faisant bougonner encore plus Bobby. Madison étouffa un rire devant la mine un peu décomposée de son mari.

Bobby soupira devant le silence soudain qui s’était fait dans la pièce, revoyant l’échange et le geste de Dean, déclaration muette devant ce père de substitution. Dean avait toujours eu du mal avec les mots mais il savait que Bobby comprendrait ceux-ci.  
« Quand il m’a téléphoné cette semaine et qu’il m’a parlé de cette petite...réunion et d’une révélation à me faire...Je me suis dit que.... » mal à l’aise.  
« Je pense qu’on se l’est tous dit » fit plus sérieusement Balty.  
« J’avoue que ça m’a fait un sacré choc même si je m’y attendais depuis un moment déjà, elle était devenue étrange leur amitié » en se grattant la barbe

Il se pencha vers les enfants  
« Et vous les gosses ? »  
« Nous quoi ? » sembla surpris Chadwick  
« Ca vous va ? » en pointant, de dos, son pouce vers la cuisine.  
« Quoi que Papa il aime Castiel ? » lança en toute innocence Jewel en se collant, inconsciemment à son frère.  
Bobby remit sa casquette en se grattant le front.  
« Ca nous va » répliqua Chadwick  
« Ca nous va parce que Papa était triste depuis...depuis maman et que là, il est heureux à nouveau....Vraiment heureux et que ça nous va même si c’est....même si c’est avec un homme » en baissant le regard.  
« Parce que c’est Castiel...C’est notre famille » en prenant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne et relevant la tête.  
« Alors oui Oncle Bobby....Ca nous va »  
« Vous êtes des gosses géniaux » ému, il les serra dans ses bras ne sachant plus quoi dire.  
Une belle leçon de tolérance et d’amour se dit Madison en croisant les doigts de son mari avec les siens.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean rinçait les casseroles pendant qu’il faisait couler du café pour la énième fois de l’après-midi. Il sentit soudain une main le retourner violemment avant de sentir ses lèvres prisonnières et son souffle coupé, son visage enserré entre les mains de Castiel.  
Un Castiel qui hurlait au travers de son baiser, l’approfondissant sans délicatesse, claquant leurs dents et leurs langues sans ménagement. Dean glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, cherchant le contact avec sa peau, il le sentit frissonner contre lui. Castiel se détacha d’un mouvement brusque vers l’arrière puis laissa tomber son front dans le creux de son cou. Dean le laissa se calmer et le serra doucement contre lui.  
« De rien » lui glissa-t-il à l’oreille en souriant avec tendresse tout en posant sa main sur sa nuque.  
« Je voulais que tu le saches...Qu’ils le sachent tous.... » en le repoussant doucement.  
« Je sais que c’est compliqué nous deux mais...Je t’aime Cass et je ne veux plus le cacher » en posant sa main sur sa joue.  
« C’est pas compliqué nous deux...C’est juste nous » le corrigea Castiel.  
« Nous, rien que nous » en l’embrassant, léger vol de son souffle.  
« On devrait retourner au salon...Ils vont se poser des questions et Balty qui se pose des questions » en souriant et caressant les lèvres de Dean du bout du pouce.  
« Je plains déjà Bobby » en étouffant un rire.  
« Il sait ? » en interrogeant Dean du regard.  
« Il s’en doutait d’après Jo et je pense que là, il a compris.. » en relevant un sourcil, sourire en coin.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pourquoi quoi ? » s’étonna Dean.  
« Pourquoi maintenant ? Si vite »  
« Parce que nous deux, c’est peut-être compliqué mais ça existe et ça existera toujours »  
Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes...Le silence pour seul témoin.  
« Redis-le moi » soupira Castiel.  
« Redis-le moi encore »  
Dean lui murmura à l’oreille et Castiel sourit.

 

Le restant de l’après-midi continua sur la lancée de la journée après quelques minutes d’une gêne somme toute normale, Bobby avait fini par se mêler à toutes les conversations, échangeant de temps à autres des regards et des sourires complices avec Dean.  
Les enfants avaient raison...ll était heureux et c’était tout ce qui lui importait, ils avaient assez souffert, ils méritaient cette part de bonheur qui s’offraient à eux.  
Autour de cette table, de ces gâteaux entamés, de ces fonds de verre de vin et de tasses de café, c’était une nouvelle famille qui s’était réunie...Au-delà du sang...  
Une famille plus si ordinaire...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean termina de ranger la cuisine...Les enfants épuisés étaient montés se coucher dès le départ des invités, le chien, lui, s’était vautré dans son panier, les yeux mi-clos. Sa promenade avec Castiel l’ayant achevé.

Dean la perçut plus qu’il ne l’entendit...La musique...Elle provenait du salon. Il posa son torchon, intrigué et se dirigea vers la porte.

Castiel était debout devant la chaine Hifi, de dos, les mains appuyées sur le meuble. Dean s’adossa au chambranle, croisa les bras, sourire de tendresse au coin des lèvres et l’observa un long moment, il semblait ailleurs comme plongé dans une sorte de méditation, bercé par la musique. Ce morceau, Dean le connaissait bien et là, tout à coup, les paroles de la chanson prirent tous leurs sens...  
« Unintended »  
Castiel était peu friand de musique de ce type en général, c’était probablement là, un vestige de son éducation étriquée. Mais il avait fini par s’ouvrir à celle-ci à cause ou grâce aux enfants....Ceux-ci lui faisant découvrir un nouvel univers, au-delà du classique ou des ballades country mais ça restait pour lui, la plupart du temps, de l’ordre de l’obscur.

Il avait connu Muse par hasard quand un jour il s’attarda sur les paroles d’une de leurs chansons, une guitare en acoustique, une voix et l’impression qu’elle lui parlait, rien qu’à lui.  
Il aimait déjà Dean à l’époque, il l’avait aimé dès le premier regard. Depuis cette chanson était devenu la leur, mais rien qu’à lui.  
Dean se laissa emporter, il la connaissait presque par cœur, à force.  
Et soudain son cœur se serra...Castiel s’était mis à bouger doucement sur le rythme lent de la chanson. Il ne dansait pas, il avait toujours clamé qu’il ne savait pas le faire...Non, il faisait juste tanguer légèrement ses épaules voutées comme pris dans la mélodie, oubliant tout le reste.

Dean s’approcha, sans un bruit, pour ne pas le surprendre, ne pas briser la magie du moment...Il finit par se glisser contre lui, poitrine collée à son dos, bras autour de sa taille. Castiel sursauta et sourit.  
« Dean » dans un soupir en fermant les yeux et baissant la tête.  
Il le sentit bouger à son tour, à son rythme, derrière lui. Il sentit ses lèvres se poser dans le creux de son cou.  
« Tu es mon choix involontaire... » lui glissa-t-il à l’oreille.  
« ... et j’ai réparé les morceaux grâce à toi...Je suis là, Cass»  
« Dean » en posant ses mains sur les siennes, croisant leurs doigts.  
« Tu es l’homme de ma vie » lui murmura-t-il en l’embrassant dans le creux de sa nuque.  
Dean n’aurait jamais cru dire ses mots-là un jour, il n’aurait jamais pu lui dire ses mots autrement qu’en cet instant, il ne pourrait certainement plus jamais les le lui dire mais il était heureux d’avoir eu le courage de l’avoir fait, là, maintenant, parce qu’il en avait pesé et pensé chaque syllabe, chaque mot.  
Il sentit Castiel se détacher de son emprise et se tourner vers lui. Il croisa son regard et se sentit soudain gêné, lui si peu habitué à ce genre de déclaration à cœur ouvert. Castiel leva sa main droite et la posa sur sa joue, Dean ferma les yeux au toucher et s’y coula.

Du pouce, il lui caressa la pommette et se mit à scruter la moindre parcelle de ce visage qu’il voulait figer à jamais dans sa mémoire. Chaque tache de rousseur, chaque trait, les ridules au coin de ses yeux, ses lèvres charnues, ses petits défauts qui faisaient sa beauté....Chaque détail qui le faisait l’aimer encore plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru possible. Il n’en serait jamais rassasié, il ne s’en lasserait jamais...10 ans qu’il rêvait de ses instants.  
« Dean » dans un souffle comme s'il ne lui restait plus que ce mot-là pour tout exprimer. Il frôla ses lèvres de son pouce et finit par capturer sa respiration. Il sentit Dean libérer ses hanches et remonter ses deux mains sur sa nuque, ses pouces lui caressant le bas du visage, doucement, au rythme de leur baiser qui ne fut que communion des âmes.  
Castiel posa sa main libre sur la poitrine de Dean qui frissonna et le repoussa d’un pas.  
La chanson cessa pour se remettre à rejouer aussitôt....Dean se tourna vers la chaîne en souriant puis plongea le vert de ses yeux dans le bleu des siens.  
Il remonta sa main droite et la passa dans ses cheveux. Puis l’embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, avec plus de passion et d’envie. Il repoussa Castiel vers le fauteuil, déséquilibré celui-ci finit par tomber assis en étouffant un rire.  
Dean le regarda debout, le regard brillant. Celui de Castiel presque noir.  
« Les enfants »  
« Ils dorment » répliqua Dean en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, se penchant sur lui.  
Castiel prit son visage en coupe.  
« Pas ici... »  
« Ici » lui répondit Dean d’une voix rauque en s’accroupissant face à lui.  
« Ici et maintenant...Parce que sinon je n’en aurais peut-être plus jamais le courage et puis...j’en ai envie Cass » et tout en ne détachant pas son regard de celui de son amant, il lui détacha la boucle de sa ceinture et glissa ses doigts sur sa braguette.  
« Dean ...Tu ne dois pas si.. » Ce dernier lui embrassa la paume de sa main pour le faire taire.  
« La ferme, Cass...Pour une fois, tais-toi » en l’obligeant à se relever pour faire glisser son pantalon.  
« Je... » en baissant la tête sur son désir prisonnier.  
« Ca risque de ne pas être génial, tu sais...Je... » rougit Dean, mal à l’aise, plus vraiment à sa place...Il avait autant envie de s’enfuir que d’oser ce geste.  
Pour toute réponse, Castiel l’embrassa. Un baiser fougueux, un baiser qui les consuma...Dean en profita pour libérer l’objet de son désir. Castiel étouffa un cri d’anticipation dans sa bouche.  
Il se redressa légèrement et fixa Castiel en posant sa main sur son entrejambe, ce dernier s’arque-bouta, collant sa nuque au fauteuil, les yeux clos et la bouche entre ouverte.  
Dean sentit son propre désir soudain à l’étroit dans son pantalon tant l’image qui lui était reflétée était d’un érotisme qui le bouleversa.  
Il glissa lentement vers ses cuisses tout en saisissant le sexe dur de son amant. Il le caressa et lentement se pencha.

Dire que la sensation lui plut aurait été mensonger, il ressentit au premier contact, la panique mêlée à de la nausée. Puis, petit à petit, il laissa les gémissements sourds de Castiel le guider et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu’il faisait, ne pas voir avec quoi il le faisait, ce qu’il tenait entre ses doigts...Entre ses lèvres.  
Peu à peu, l’hésitation fit place à une sorte d’étrange frénésie qu’il ne put contrôler comme si soudain il n’y avait plus que le plaisir de l’autre qui comptait, au-delà du sien prisonnier qui le faisait souffrir.  
Les gestes impulsifs de Castiel l’obligèrent à le caler sur le fauteuil de sa main libre que ce dernier saisit immédiatement dans la sienne. Il sentit ses cheveux tirés, torturés...Il aimait ça et ça le surprit, l’emporta cette chaleur étrange dans sa bouche. Il en perdit la notion du temps et même ceux des gestes qui lui vinrent soudain naturellement. Il écoutait la respiration de Castiel, elle rythmait ses va et vient...  
Tout à coup, il se sentit repousser vers l’arrière, la jouissance emportant Castiel qui eut le réflexe de l’écarter.  
Il resta appuyé sur ses talons, face à la nudité intime de son amant, main toujours posée sur la peau chaude et réconfortante de son bas ventre, sentant son souffle irrégulier sous ses doigts. Il n’osa relever son regard dans le sien.  
Castiel resta un moment sans réaction puis lâcha sa main et remonta son boxer et son pantalon tout en se penchant sur le visage de Dean.  
« Je... » gémit ce dernier, en baissant la tête  
« Dean » en lui relevant le menton.  
« Je suis désolé...C’était pas.... » murmura-t-il, maladroit.  
« Ne le sois pas...C’était parfait » le coupa Castiel en lui posant un index sur ses lèvres, soulignant les courbes de celles-ci.  
Dean rit, dépité et peu convaincu.  
« Viens...Une douche s’impose » lança Castiel en l’aidant à se relever tout en l’embrassant sans ménagement.

Corps contre corps, désir contre désir, peau contre peau, la chaleur de l’eau les emporta une dernière fois.  
Dean finit par s’endormir tête sur la poitrine de Castiel, bercé par sa main perdue dans ses cheveux.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le lendemain matin, quelques coups timides sur la porte réveillèrent Castiel...On était dimanche...Il sourit et caressa le visage de Dean.  
« Hmmm » grommela ce dernier, en repoussant sa main.  
Castiel se pencha hors du lit en souriant...Il saisit les deux boxer au sol.  
« Mets ça... »  
« J’veux pas » ronchonna Dean.  
« C’est Jew» ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller entièrement le père de famille qu’il était.  
« Merde » en attrapant son boxer.  
Castiel le regarda se rhabiller, sentant son malaise à l’idée de se retrouver face à face avec sa fille dans cette situation si particulière.  
« Quoi ? » ronchonna Dean.  
« Rien » en souriant avec tendresse.  
« C’est ça ouais »  
Castiel l’embrassa furtivement, légère caresse sur ses lèvres.  
Les coups redoublèrent d’intensité.  
« C’est ouvert ma puce » lança Castiel.

Ils l’entendirent monter l’escalier, suivi d’un cliquetis hésitant.  
Castiel se tourna vers Dean...Apache...  
« On peut ? » Jewel, pyjama Minnie bleu, se tortillant les pieds et les mains, le chien à ses côtés, regardant son père assis torse nu, Castiel à sa droite.  
« Viens là » lui sourit Dean en tapotant sur le lit.  
Elle ne se fit pas prier pour venir se caler entre eux...Apache faisant de même.  
Dean la serra contre lui et l’embrassa, Apache se coucha entre les jambes de Castiel, se laissant caresser en balançant la queue.  
« Où est ton frère ? » en écartant légèrement sa fille.  
« Il met la table » installée entre les deux hommes, ne semblant nullement troublée de les voir partager le même lit.  
Elle se pencha et posa la tête sur le torse de Castiel qui déposa un long baiser sur la tempe.

Ils restèrent en silence, quelques instants, juste là...Ensemble.  
Des pas et apparut Chadwick.  
« Salut » en les observant, visage fermé.  
« Salut mon grand » se sentant soudain mis à nu devant son fils.  
« Jew’ » lança Chadwick, en lui faisant un signe de la main. La petite soupira et se poussa un peu...Apache se releva et se coucha au pied du lit, visiblement mécontent d’avoir été déranger.  
Chadwick grimpa sur le lit et se colla à son père qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui en l’embrassant sur le front.  
« Merci » fut tout ce que Dean trouva à lui dire.  
Merci...  
A Chadwick, à Jewel...  
A Castiel...  
A sa famille si ordinaire...

Tessa avait été la femme de sa vie  
Castiel en serait l’homme...

 

Sur la boite aux lettres  
« Famille Winchester & Novak »

 

The End...  
Etc....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire n'est pas vraiment finie  
> A partir de la semaine prochaine, je posterais des petits OS à la suite de cette fic.  
> histoire de vous donner de leurs nouvelles, j'espère vous retrouver mercredi prochain
> 
> Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ou de commenter cette fic.  
> love you.


	29. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire est finie mais la vie continue  
> voici quelques petits OS d'hier et d'aujourd'hui  
> De demain et de toujours parce que je n'arrive pas à me détacher de cette famille qui n'est plus "si" ordinaire...

 

 

La salle était à moitié occupée par les parents et leurs enfants qui se préparaient au cours à venir quand ils arrivèrent...  
Elle était là, droite comme un i, appuyée sur son éternel bâton en bambou posé entre ses jambes, fixant l’heure et les minutes qui défilaient sur l’horloge murale, le visage fermé aux traits tirés par son chignon trop serré.  
Il s’avança tout sourire, Castiel s’écarta méfiant.  
« Reste là toi » murmura Dean en le tirant vers lui par la manche de son trenchcoat usé.  
« Monsieur Winchester ? » s’étonna le professeur tout en tiquant.  
« Bonjour Madame Fournier » trop poli...Castiel n’aimait décidemment pas ça.  
« Je suis venu pour vous avertir que ma fille avait décidé d’arrêter de suivre vos cours »  
« Oh » en se tournant vers Jewel, cachée derrière son frère.  
« Il semblerait qu’elle préfèrerait le tennis à présent» dans un sourire qui irradiait sur tout son visage.  
Il vit sa mâchoire se crisper, visiblement vexée que des raquettes eussent plus de succès que ses chaussons.  
«Très bien » les lèvres pincées. « ...Je vous remercie de m’avoir prévenue, je pourrais ainsi donner sa place à une nouvelle élève qui se montrera certainement plus assidue...Plus d’une enfant serait ravie de pouvoir saisir cette opportunité, les places libres sont rares à mes cours » en se tournant vers Dean, le toisant du regard.  
Meg qui ajustait le tutu de Marissa, un peu inquiète, le vit se tendre mais il continua d’afficher un sourire affable.  
« Vous êtes... » commença-t-il  
« Oui ? » en fixant tour à tour Dean et Castiel, le regard glacial.  
« Non, rien... » en feignant de s’en aller.  
« Ah oui au fait... » se retournant à nouveau, en élevant légèrement la voix. « Vous vous souvenez de cette fameuse fête...Celle où vous avez interdit à mon compagnon d’être présent »  
Elle fronça les sourcils tout comme Castiel qui se tourna vers lui, mains dans les poches de son trench....Compagnon ? Son cœur rata un battement  
« Je n’ai jamais pu oublier tout le mal que vous avez à ma famille ce jour-là...Que vous lui avez fait...» en le regardant.«... mais, à cause de vous ou plutôt grâce à votre intolérance à peine voilée, j’ai réalisé que je devais faire quelque chose pour qu’il ait une place officielle dans ma famille vu que l’amour ne semblait visiblement pas suffire à certains » tout en cherchant d’un regard, l’appui de ses enfants qui approuvèrent sa démarche d’un sourire en commun.  
« Il va donc devenir officiellement » en insistant sur le dernier mot « ... le tuteur légal de Jewel et Chadwick au cas où il m’arriverait malheur....Et il est aussi, pour votre gouverne, l’homme qui partage désormais ma vie...et mon lit » sourire en coin devant le visage du professeur qui se décomposa.  
« Vous pouvez être fière de vous, vous avez construit ce que vous aviez cherché à briser et qui n’existait pas alors » en riant doucement devant le teint pâle de Madame Fournier qui se mordait les lèvres à sang pour ne pas réagir devant tous les parents et élèves.  
« Sur ce, je ne vous dis pas au revoir mais ...Merci » Il se tourna vers Castiel qui le fixait avec tendresse et stupéfaction, mêlées.

Dean se pencha et l’embrassa sur le front, longuement, mains tenant son visage en coupe, évitant ses lèvres en pensant à Chadwick et Lindsay...Il ne le fit pas par pudeur aussi, parce que ce n’était pas sa façon de faire et qu’il avait déjà du mal à réaliser ce qu’il venait de se passer, lui qui n’avait jamais été et ne serait jamais pour les démonstrations d’affection en public en avait largement dépassé ses limites.  
Mais c’était une telle revanche, une telle jouissance qu’il s’en sentit soudain plus léger...Il eut du mal à quitter les yeux bleus de Castiel et resta de longues secondes, front contre le sien.  
Il vit ses enfants lui sourire, un peu gênés, peut-être, mais de la fierté plein les yeux.  
Il fit demi-tour et croisa le regard de plusieurs parents posés sur eux.  
Certains surpris, d’autres semblants indifférents, beaucoup souriant et étonnamment aucun d’entre eux ne sembla poser de jugement sur ce qui venait de se passer.  
Meg s’avança et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.  
« Marissa se passera de son dernier cours ici...Si on allait prendre un café ? »  
« Bonne idée...J’en ai besoin là...Un double expresso» souriant mal à l’aise, tout en sentant le regard de Fournier dans sa nuque.  
« Elle le mange son bâton ou elle se le fout dans le cul ? » dans un murmure.  
« Dean » grogna-t-elle devant sa grossièreté, en le frappant sur la poitrine puis se pencha sur le côté.  
« Elle se le mange » en se mettant à rire.  
« Allez les enfants...On dégage d’ici » en posant ses mains sur le sommet de la tête des deux ex-petits rats.  
Castiel suivi avec Chadwick à sa droite  
« Ca va ? » lui lança-t-il, inquiet et un peu mal à l’aise vis-à-vis des enfants. Et surtout par rapport à Lindsay....  
« Je devrais plutôt te demander ça à toi ? » répliqua Chadwick.  
Castiel fixa le dos de Dean qui tenait Jewel et Marissa par les mains et commençait à descendre les escaliers.  
« Ca va » fut tout ce qu’il trouva à lui répondre, le regard voilé, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Il sentit Chadwick se rapprocher et glisser son bras sous le sien pour le prendre par la taille et poser sa tête contre lui. Castiel fut surpris par ce geste d’affection et s’arrêta, Chadwick, même s’il tenait à lui, il le savait, avait tendance à réfréner ce type de geste, il tenait de son père pour cela, il préférait faire tout passer par un regard...  
Emu et pris par l’émotion, Castiel retira sa main de sa poche et le serra contre lui en lui prenant les épaules. Ils suivirent Dean sans que plus aucun mot ne soit échangé.

 

FIN


	30. Un jour, toi aussi

 

Cela faisait bientôt 7 mois que Dean et Castiel vivaient en couple...7 mois faits de haut et parfois de bas parce que Dean avait encore des moments de doute et que Castiel avait maintenant plus de mal à les gérer.  
Mais ils s’aimaient, d’un amour sincère et profond, incapables de vivre l’un sans l’autre et ce, au fond, depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre quand tout n’était encore qu’amitié pour l’un et amour secret pour l’autre.

 

Castiel les avait regardés s’aimer durant toutes ses années sans une once de jalousie. Il était attaché à eux, à cette famille, viscéralement. Il trouvait leur amour pur et au-delà de tous les mots qui pouvaient exister.  
Tessa en riait toujours et tout en glissant sa main sur sa joue, elle lui répondait toujours  
« Un jour, toi aussi» en lui posant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres comme elle le faisait souvent avec cet homme qui était à la fois son ami, son frère...Sa moitié d’âme.  
Elle avait compris depuis le premier regard ce que Castiel ressentait pour Dean mais n’avait rien dit, ne sachant pas vraiment quel mot poser sur l’étrange amitié qui s’était nouée entre son mari et son ami...

 

Peu après la naissance de Jewel, elle finit par lui poser la question, sans jugement ni amertume, juste pour savoir, pour comprendre aussi. Parce qu’elle avait besoin de l’entendre le lui dire. Besoin de cette certitude.  
Elle allaitait la petite et lui, la regardait faire, sourire presque invisible sur son visage impassible. Distrait, l’esprit loin, tout en étant présent.  
« Tu l’aimes n’est-ce pas ? » en écartant Jewel de son sein.  
« Pardon ? » le surprenant dans ses pensées.  
« Dean ».  
« C’est mon meilleur ami...Bien sûr que je l’aime » visiblement perdu.  
« Je ne parle pas de cet amour-là Castiel » croisant son regard.  
« Mais enfin Tess avec quoi tu viens et qu’est-ce que tu vas encore t’imaginer ? » en bafouillant tout en se levant de table. « Tu devrais faire taire tes hormones» en riant et se servant un café.  
« Il tient énormément à toi, tu sais et je...Je tiens énormément à toi aussi» l’interrompit-elle avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, s’amusant de sa gêne sans s’en moquer.  
« Moi...je... Moi aussi, Tess ».  
« J’aime à penser qu’il y aura toujours quelqu’un pour veiller sur lui...J’aime à penser que ce quelqu’un, ce sera toi » semblant se parler à elle-même.  
« Tu seras toujours là pour lui Tessa, tu veilleras sur lui comme tu le fais depuis votre première rencontre...Tu es sa raison de vivre....Il ne parle et ne vit que pour toi et les enfants, il ne vit qu’à travers vous...Il t’aime Tessa de la plus belle des manières qui soit, il t’aime à en mourir...Rien ne pourra jamais vous séparer, vous êtes fait l’un pour l’autre...Il est et tu es son âme soeur ».  
« Je sais....Il est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée...Je l’aime tellement et je l’aimerais même au-delà, il est l’homme qui m’a donné vie et celui qui m’a donné la vie...2 fois » en regardant Jewel.  
« Tess ? » s’inquiéta Castiel.  
« Ne fais pas attention...J’ai juste fait un cauchemar cette nuit, ça m’a travaillé toute la matinée» en regardant sa fille s’endormir dans ses bras. « Tu y étais et tu me disais que tout irait bien, que tu ne les abandonnerais jamais » en lui souriant.  
« Tessa » en s’agenouillant à ses côtés, main sur son bras. Regard plongé dans le sien.  
« Promets-moi d’être toujours là pour eux » le regard suppliant.  
« Mais enfin Tessa...Je... » Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres.  
« Promets-le-moi Castiel ».  
« Je n’aime pas la tournure de cette conversation » en posant les yeux sur Jewel.  
« J’ai juste besoin de le savoir...J’ai pas l’intention de mourir demain, tu sais » en riant « ...ne t’inquiète pas, tu n’auras pas à lui changer ses couches...» continua-t-elle devant le silence de son ami.  
Mais Castiel ne trouva pas cette plaisanterie amusante, elle lui avait fait mal, elle lui avait serré le cœur et Tessa sentit son front se poser sur son bras, comme si il cherchait à fusionner avec elle.  
Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, éternellement en bataille sourit-elle.  
« Je t’aime tellement Castiel...Parfois je me dis que nous sommes comme des âmes jumelles unies à travers les siècles, destinées à toujours se retrouver ».  
« Tais-toi Tessa, j’ai horreur de t’entendre parler comme ça...Ca suffit ! » en relevant son regard froid dans le sien.  
« C’est une simple discussion Castiel...Rien d’autre...Je voulais juste savoir parce que la vie parfois » sourire un peu triste.  
Il soupira après quelques secondes, cédant.  
« Oui » en baissant la tête.  
« Oui, tu l’aimes ou oui, tu me le promets ? ».  
« Oui » finit-il par répéter et elle ne sut jamais à quelle question il lui avait répondu...Les deux probablement.  
« Merci » en retirant sa main sachant qu’il n’en dirait pas plus.  
Elle lui caressa doucement la pommette du bout du doigt.  
« Toutes ses années où tu as disparu, tu m’as tellement manqué».  
« Toi aussi...J’aurais voulu avoir la force de t’appeler...La force de renoncer à lui » en lui attrapant la main et la serrant dans la sienne.  
« Il faut croire que c’était écrit ».  
« Quoi, d’aimer sans espoir?» se mit à rire, dépité, Castiel.  
« Michael ne t’aimait pas, nous oui et...et Dean...Dean, il tient à toi...Parfois il m’arrive même d’envier votre lien si particulier ».  
« Il n’a rien de particulier, Tess...On est juste ami » en se relevant.  
« Vraiment ? » dans un fin sourire.  
« Il t’aime...Il n’aimera jamais que toi...Tu es sa lumière, il est la tienne ».  
« C’est joliment dit » en riant, touchée.  
« Tu ne le savais pas ? Je suis poète à mes heures...Il n’y a pas que toi qui aime à se perdre dans les métaphores » en riant à son tour.  
Un court silence.  
« Je remercierais jamais assez le ciel de t’avoir mis sur ma route...Mon ange à moi ».  
« Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui m’a sauvé de la perdition» en lui faisant un clin d’œil. «....sur ce, j’y vais...Balty m’attend » voulant fuir son sentiment de malaise grandissant.  
« Dis-lui qu’on vous attend tous les deux dimanche ».  
« Je le lui dirais » en se penchant et l’embrassant sur le front, plus fort et plus longtemps qu’à l’accoutumée. « Je passerais vendredi en fin d’après-midi».  
« Téléphones avant...C’est tellement loin vendredi».  
« Promis » fit Castiel en quittant la cuisine.  
Elle s’enfonça dans sa chaise, en regardant Jewel.

 

Elle n’avait pas dit à Castiel que dans son rêve, elle mourrait...Que dans son rêve, elle le voyait relever Dean...Porter ses enfants dans leurs douleurs.  
« Un jour, toi aussi parce que tu le mérites et que j’y veillerais » en se levant pour aller coucher sa fille.

 

Fin


	31. Toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention  
> chapitre à classer dans "Mature"...

 

Ils étaient assis à boire un verre dans ce bar depuis bientôt une heure, Dean avait donné rendez-vous à Castiel là-bas suite à un dépannage d’urgence dans le quartier à quelques pas de son travail. Un verre avant que l’un ne retourne au garage et l’autre au bureau.  
Castiel n’avait plus émis le moindre mot depuis plusieurs minutes suivant le regard de Dean qui se posait de moins en moins discrètement sur les courbes arrondies de la serveuse qui lui faisait ouvertement du gringue.  
Il ne disait rien, jouant avec son verre, souriant à Dean quand il se tournait vers lui, distraitement.  
Et puis ce dernier égara plus longtemps son regard sur la jupe de la serveuse qui dévoila le bord de ses fesses et Castiel y vit l’envie et le désir...Il se leva en repoussant brusquement sa chaise, prit son trench-coat et quitta le bar sans se retourner.  
« Et merde » sursauta Dean. Il sortit quelques billets qu’il jeta sur la table, la serveuse s’approcha mais il la bouscula en sortant sans s’excuser.  
« Cass » en courant pour le rattraper dans la ruelle. « Cass...Arrête » en l’attrapant par le bras et le retournant. « Je te demande pardon » plantant ses yeux dans les siens. « Je....Je n’sais pas ce qui m’a pris ».  
« Oh si Dean, tu le sais très bien» d’une voix douce mais trop basse. « Ca te manque » en pointant le bar devenu invisible. « C’est tout...Je savais que ça finirait tôt ou tard par arriver » dépité en reprenant sa route.  
« Mais avec quoi tu viens ? » Dean le dépassa et lui fit face. « T’as jamais reluqué le cul d’un autre mec toi ? » furieux plus contre lui-même que contre l’attitude de Castiel.  
« Si mais je n’ai jamais eu envie que de toi ».  
« Je...Merde Cass » en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.  
« Tu aimes le corps des femmes...Tu as toujours aimé ça...Tu aimeras toujours ça» avec un sourire qui brisa toutes les résistances de Dean tant il transpirait la détresse.  
« C’est vrai qu’il m’arrive pas parfois de fantasmer ou de même bander sur des courbes féminines, je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant le contraire mais... »  
« Toujours aussi délicat » Castiel le repoussa pour l’écarter et continuer son chemin.  
« Mais c’est rien à côté de toi » lui lança Dean qui n’avait pas bougé. « Je... Je me fous de ces filles...Ce n’est pas avec elles que j’ai envie d’être » ce dernier stoppa net. « C’est toi que je veux....Elles, c’est juste...Rien ».  
« Promets-moi de me le dire » tête baissée, enfuyant ses mains dans ses poches de trench-coat comme à chaque fois qu’il se sentait perdu.  
« Quoi dont ? » s’inquiéta Dean en se mettant à sa droite.  
« Quand...Quand ça ne sera plus...rien » reprenant sa route.  
« T’as si peu confiance en moi ? Si peu confiance en nous ? » répliqua Dean, de la déception mêlée à de la colère dans la voix.  
« Je sais que...que tu m’aimes mais je suis...je suis un homme et je... » en soupirant. « Je peux pas te donner tout ce que le corps d’une femme pourrait t’offrir et qui te manque».  
« Qui te dit que ça me manque? » en le retournant, mains serrant ses épaules. « Tu veux que je te prouve que tout ça, c’est de la merde ».  
Castiel releva les sourcils.  
« Tu veux que je te prouve que tu es plus bandant que toutes ces filles réunies » en haussant le ton.  
« Dean ! » devant la réaction des gens sur le trottoir.  
« Je les emmerde Cass...C’est à toi que je parle, pas à eux ».  
« Retourne au garage...Je suis déjà en retard là » pour couper court à la conversation.  
« NON » en le tirant par le bras et l’entraînant à sa suite.  
« Dean...Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? ».  
« Ce que j’aurais dû faire y des mois de ça » en se retournant vers lui.  
Castiel tiqua.  
« On va la franchir cette dernière étape, ensemble comme on l’a fait pour toutes les autres» en posant sa main sur sa joue.  
« Dean...Laisse tomber...Pas comme ça » en repoussant sa main.  
« Pas comme quoi ? » dubitatif.  
« Je veux pas que tu te sentes obligé à cause de...de cette histoire...C’est pas comme ça que je veux que ça se passe...Pas comme ça » dans un murmure.  
« Tu ne veux pas de moi, c’est ça ?» d’une voix rauque, en lui relevant le menton croisant ses océans et s’y noyant. « Parce que moi, j’ai envie de toi... là, maintenant » en l’embrassant avec passion.  
« Envie de toi en moi » en se détachant de ses lèvres.  
« Tu.. » bafouilla Castiel, en reculant d’un pas.  
« C’est à cela que je pensais tout à l’heure en la regardant...A ce que cela devait être d’avoir l’être que l’on aime en soi, pour soi....C’est pas d’elle que j’avais envie, Cass mais de toi» en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
« Dean ? » tout en tiquant.  
« Quelqu’un m’a un jour dit que c’était une question de temps et de confiance....J’ai confiance en toi...Et j’en ai envie...Putain, Cass, si tu savais comme j’en ai envie».

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ils ne prirent pas le temps de rentrer...Dean loua une chambre dans un petit hôtel discret à deux pâtés de maison du bar.  
Ils se mirent à rire, ils étaient comme deux ados trop fébriles devant leur envie, Dean s’énerva devant la porte qui refusait de s’ouvrir.  
« Laisse-moi faire » sourit Castiel en lui prenant les clefs des mains, leurs doigts se frôlèrent.  
« Nom de Dieu...Magne-toi Cass».  
A peine la porte ouverte, ils se laissèrent emporter par un baiser qui finit par les laisser sans souffle.  
Castiel finit par sortir de sa poche le lubrifiant qu’il avait acheté dans le drugstore au coin de la rue, devant un Dean cramoisi face à la vendeuse.  
« Tu es sûr ? » fit Castiel en le repoussant doucement. « Ce n’est pas... agréable la première fois tu sais » presque gêné, main posée sur sa poitrine.  
« C’est toi...Ca sera parfait, comme ce le fut pour notre première fois, tu te souviens? » en posant le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue qui avait légèrement rosie.  
« Ne te forces en rien...Je... »  
« Putain Cass...Tu vas la fermer et me baiser oui ! » finit par balancer Dean en riant, entre l’envie et son appréhension grandissante.  
Castiel sourit et se rua sur ses lèvres.  
Ils se déshabillèrent frénétiquement, en riant, s’emmêlant les pieds dans leurs vêtements, se raccrochant l’un à l’autre pour finir par tomber sur le lit qui craqua dangereusement ce qui les fit rire à nouveau. Puis leur regard se croisa et ce fut le silence.  
Le désir, l’envie et le besoin de l’autre. Castiel se pencha sur Dean tout en lui passant son index sur la courbe de sa joue. Ce dernier lui sourit en lui prenant le visage en coupe. Il lui donna son accord d’un simple baiser effleurant ses lèvres.

 

Tout se fit dans la douceur, préliminaire après préliminaire même si l’envie de le posséder lançait Castiel jusque dans ses reins.  
Dean ne le quittait pas des yeux...Castiel, au-dessus de lui, son désir contre le sien...Putain ce qu’il l’aimait, tout en posant la main sur le cœur de son amant, coeur qui battait trop vite, qui battait pour lui. Castiel se blottit au creux de son épaule.  
« Ce serait mieux que tu sois sur le ventre » lui murmura-t-il, d’une voix mal assurée, tempe contre tempe.  
« Je sais mais....Je veux te voir...J’ai besoin de te voir ».  
« Dean ...Ca va te faire mal je veux pas que tu...» relevant la tête et le suppliant.  
« Non, Cass... » l’interrompit-il, doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. « Je te fais confiance alors fais-moi confiance aussi...Je-veux-te -voir ».  
Castiel, à califourchon sur Dean, se pencha et prit le lubrifiant posé sur la table de chevet...Dean était incapable de contrôler ses tremblements.  
« Tu me dis stop et j’arrête tout» la main sur sa joue.  
Dean ne trouva que le courage d’opiner.

 

Castiel le prépara longuement et Dean n’aima pas ça, cette intrusion dans son intimité le crispa...Il grimaça, mâchoires serrées, yeux clos, maudissant cette position presque trop féminine...Le torse de Castiel qui se frottait délibérément contre son sexe le fit oublier un instant cette gêne quand soudain, il s’arqua en rouvrant brusquement les yeux dans un cri de plaisir étouffé.  
Il fixa Castiel, plantant ses yeux brillants dans les siens.  
« Tu es prêt ? » d’une voix rauque, le faisant à nouveau gémir en touchant ce même point en lui qui venait juste de l’emporter.  
Il lui répondit d’un clignement d’yeux. Castiel le positionna sans le quitter du regard tout en le relevant légèrement en repoussant les draps sous ses reins.

 

Il avait raison, ce n’était pas agréable et putain, ça faisait un mal de chien mais il ne voulait pas que cela s’arrête. Castiel prit son temps, lentement, le regard attentif au moindre de ses tremblements ou de ses crispations. Ajustant ses mouvements au rythme que Dean lui autorisait d’une oscillation de tête à chacune de ses demandes muettes.  
Dean qui se raccrochait à son visage, à sa respiration, à ce corps qui se mouvait au-dessus du sien mêlant leurs gémissements, à l’odeur et la douceur de sa peau. Les doigts ancrés sur son épaule et sa nuque, recherchant ses lèvres pour s’y noyer, s’y réfugier.  
C’était le dernier pas...L’ultime...

Quand la douleur, après quelques minutes, enfin s’estompa et fit lentement place au plaisir, quand la main de Castiel saisit son désir le faisant se raccrocher à ses lèvres pour ne pas se perdre dans la brume de ce même plaisir décuplé à chaque caresse ...Quand son corps tout entier bougea au rythme de son amant pour l’accompagner dans chacun de ses mouvements cherchant ce point en lui qui le faisait s’abandonner, quand finalement il se cambra sous l’orgasme qui le foudroya et qu’il sentit Castiel à son tour se libérer en lui en murmurant son prénom.  
Alors il sut...Il sut qu’il était enfin entier...Ne faisant plus qu’un avec cet homme qu’il aimait et qui l’aimait.  
Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, tremblant sous Castiel.  
« Dean ? » s’inquiéta ce dernier en lui caressant la joue, l’embrassant sur le front. Cherchant son regard derrière ses paupières closes.  
« Toi » dans un murmure, fut tout ce que Dean trouva à lui dire en rouvrant les yeux et lui souriant doucement, iris dilatés, son pouce lui caressant le coin de la bouche et remontant sur ses lèvres.  
« Je t’aime Cass »  
« Je t’aime Dean...Je...Je t’aime » en se retirant doucement, le faisant gémir une dernière fois. Il l’embrassa longuement et se coucha à ses côtés tout en repoussant les draps, tête dans le creux de son épaule.  
Dean lui murmura à l’oreille, le faisant sourire et le serra contre lui pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Fin

 

 


	32. Le chagrin oublié

 

Un mois déjà.

La vie reprenait tout doucement son cours mais plus rien n’était pareil, plus rien ne le serait jamais.  
Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Chadwick restait de longues heures enfermé dans sa chambre et Dean se sentait toujours aussi incapable d’aller vers lui, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ni quoi faire, il avait déjà tellement de mal à gérer son propre chagrin comment pourrait-il affronter celui de son fils ?  
Ce fils qui taisait ses douleurs et finit par ne plus parler, ni sortir, refusant d’aller à l’école que contraint et forcé. Il n’était présent au cours que physiquement, son esprit errait, perdu.

Jo assistait impuissante à la lente descente aux enfers de son frère, entrainant avec lui son fils devant une petite fille qui venait à peine d’avoir 5 ans, qui réclamait sa mère et n’avait plus droit qu’à l’indifférence de son père et son ainé.

Elle finit par s’en ouvrir à Castiel parce que Dean ne l’écoutait pas, se montrant taiseux, taciturne, ne répondant qu’en monosyllabe et quand elle insistait, il pouvait se montrer verbalement agressif et fuyait pour éviter les confrontations.

Balty, lui, regardait tout cela d’un œil extérieur, il regardait surtout le chagrin oublié au milieu de cette famille, celui de Castiel.  
Ni Dean ni Bobby ni même Jo, perdus dans la perte de Tessa et les ravages de celle-ci sur leur petite famille, n’avaient noté la maigreur de Castiel, son teint pâle, son regard éteint...Personne sauf Balty et quand il lui en parlait, Castiel répliquait toujours que ce n’était pas lui qui importait mais eux....Dean à présent veuf et ses enfants à présent orphelins de mère.  
Castiel n’avait pleuré qu’à l’annonce de la mort de Tessa mais par la suite, il ne laissa plus paraitre la moindre émotion ni tristesse ni joie ni vie...

Il allait porter cette famille comme il le lui avait promis, comme il se l’était promis...  
Il lui téléphona.  
« Dean...Tu es libre ce samedi ? »  
« Pourquoi ? » d’une voix fatiguée.  
« La chambre...La promesse » se contente de lui rappeler Castiel.  
« C’est...C’est trop tôt » la voix basse.  
« Ca fait plus d’un mois maintenant » insista-t-il avec douceur.  
« Tu fais chier » dans un murmure.  
« Je sais » un sourire dans sa voix qui alluma pour la première fois le regard de Dean.  
Devant son silence, Castiel poursuivit.  
« Je viendrais samedi matin...Balty s’occupera des enfants et je t’aiderais »  
« Je...Je ne pourrais pas Cass » la voix brisée  
« Je sais que c’est difficile Dean mais tu l’as promis à Tessa »  
« Putain » en se laissant tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, enfuyant son visage dans sa main gauche.  
« Cass » dans une supplique.  
« Je suis là Dean »  
« Qu’est-ce qu’on va devenir sans elle ? »  
Castiel avait senti dans sa voix, les larmes qui devaient probablement lui brouiller les yeux et lui nouer la gorge.  
« On va s’en sortir Dean.... C’est ce qu’elle aurait voulu »  
Il attendit que Dean se ressaisisse, lui laissant le temps de reprendre les rênes de ses émotions.  
« Bien » finit-il par laisser tomber en raccrochant aussitôt.

Castiel laissa le téléphone en suspend puis s’accouda et enfonça ses paumes sur ses paupières closes.  
Il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant...Il expira un grand coup et se leva.  
« Tu vas où ? » lui lança Balty en entrant.  
« Je vais chercher quelques cartons vides au travail....On va vider la chambre samedi...Tu pourrais t’occuper des enfants ? »  
« Bien sûr bébé » en tentant de le serrer dans ses bras mais Castiel l’esquiva  
« J’en ai pas pour longtemps » en sortant sous le regard inquiet de Balty.  
Sur la table, l’assiette de Castiel à moitié vide.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Balty emmena les enfants faire les courses, le frigo étant presque vide. Leur repas se tournant exclusivement vers des plats préparés ou livrés. Jo lui en avait la remarque, Dean lui avait répondu que ce n’était que temporaire.

Il attendait Castiel assis sur le lit, ce lit dans lequel il dormait de moins en moins souvent, s’effondrant épuisé dans le canapé où les enfants le retrouvaient souvent endormi le lendemain matin.  
Il posa la dernière boîte vide et s’assit à ses côtés.  
« Par quoi veux-tu que l’on commence ? » d’une voix douce.  
« Je m’en fous » regard fixant ses doigts qui se tordaient entre ses genoux.  
« Dean » en se penchant légèrement pour tenter de croiser son regard.  
« Je m’en fous Cass...Je n’en ai pas la force...Je peux pas »  
« Si tu le peux et tu vas le faire parce que tu le lui as promis...Parce que tu manques à tes enfants alors que vous avez besoin les uns des autres...Vous cachez vos chagrins chacun de votre côté alors que vous devriez le partager »  
« Ta gueule Cass » dans un murmure à peine audible.  
« Oui Dean mais pas tant que tu n’auras pas rempli au moins un carton » en se levant.  
« Je m’occupe de la salle de bain... » en ouvrant la garde- robe pour lui indiquer par ce geste de commencer par là.  
« Tessa m’a demandé de donner ses vêtements au Centre pour sans abri du centre- ville...J’irais tout déposer avec Balty en rentrant »  
« Je peux pas » la voix éteinte  
« Si tu le peux...Tu le dois » la voix plus ferme alors qu’il n’avait qu’une envie, ce que tout soit déjà fini pour ne pas devoir à vivre ce moment...Tessa ne reviendrait plus jamais...  
Il quitta brusquement la pièce pour s’enfermer dans la salle de bain annexe à la chambre.

 

Dean pouvait entendre les bouteilles de parfum s’entrechoquer, les portes des meubles s’ouvrir et se refermer.  
Il finit par trouver le courage de se lever. Il vida d’abord les tiroirs du haut dans lesquelles elle avait rangé ses pulls mi saisons en attendant des jours meilleurs qu’elle ne verrait jamais.  
Il prit une deuxième boite et décrocha ses robes, le visage de plus en plus pâle, les gestes tremblants.  
Il finit par s’agenouiller pour ouvrir les deux tiroirs du bas, robe de nuit, nuisettes et pyjamas.  
Il se figea...Cette horrible grenouillère qu’elle aimait tant...Et son mur s’effondra. Il se mit à avoir du mal à respirer, il tendit la main et prit le pyjama une pièce dans ses mains.

Il le serra contre sa poitrine, le respira, la revit lui sourire quand il croisait les bras, dépité en dodelinant de la tête devant son air de boudeuse.  
« Tess »  
Il ne le vit pas s’approcher, ne le vit pas s’agenouiller à sa droite mais il sentit son bras se poser sur son épaule, le ramenant vers lui.  
« Cass » dans une longue plainte avant de s’effondrer dans ses bras....  
« Je suis là » lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille en s’appuyant contre la porte vitrée de l’armoire derrière lui, Dean, inconsciemment suivi son mouvement.  
« Je suis là » en lui caressant doucement le dos alors que Dean se raccrochait désespérément à lui.  
Il ne sut combien de temps, ils restèrent ainsi...Dean finit par se calmer et reprendre pieds, il se redressa soudain, mal à l’aise d’avoir céder.  
Il s’essuya le visage des deux mains et sourit, las, à Castiel, dans un regard complice.  
« Désolé » en se relevant difficilement, endolori par sa position.  
« Ne le sois pas...Maintenant fais- moi plaisir »  
Dean tiqua  
« Va voir ton fils...Va lui parler....Je vais m’en occuper » il indiqua d’un mouvement de la main, les boites au sol.  
« Je sais pas quoi lui dire » désemparé.  
« Alors ne lui dit rien...Sois juste près de lui....Il n’a que 7 ans Dean...Il vient de perdre sa mère, il a besoin de son père »  
« Merci » en soupirant, les yeux bouffis.  
« Fous le camp » murmura Castiel, en le poussant par l’épaule, le dirigeant vers la porte.

 

Dean resta toute l’après-midi dans la chambre de son fils à partager tant leur chagrin que leur silence....C’était encore trop tôt pour partager des souvenirs.

Castiel pendant ce temps avait vidé toutes les armoires et déposé tous les cartons dans le hall. Balty le regardait faire, assis avec Jewel devant un Disney...Il ne voulait pas de son aide.  
Ils croisèrent leur regard....  
Avec qui lui pourra partager son chagrin ? Celui de l’oublié.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Une semaine passa...Castiel téléphonait chaque jour et même si le poids de l’absence demeurait, Dean avait repris son rôle de père avec maladresse et noyé dans l’incertitude mais tout ce que les enfants voulaient, c’était le retrouver un peu et ça leur suffisait pour le moment.

 

Deux semaines....Puis un autre mois...  
Castiel dormait mal, mangeait peu, n’arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son travail qu’il finit par perdre.  
Balty , rongé par l’inquiétude et incapable de faire parler Castiel téléphona à Dean en désespoir de cause.  
« Dean....Tu dois venir...C’est CastieI...Il ne va pas bien » en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
« Il veut pas me parler... Il a perdu son boulot...Il n’est plus le même »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Dean...Viens, je t’en supplie »

Et il vint, laissant Balty, à nouveau, jouer le baby sitter avec ses enfants. Il avait sonné et ce fut un Castiel méconnaissable qui se présenta à lui, un Castiel qu’il n’avait plus vu depuis 15 jours...Un début de barbe, l’allure négligée mais surtout le visage émacié et le regard vide.  
Quand il croisa les yeux de Dean, le bleu des siens retrouva un éclat éphémère.  
« Dean ? » la voix plus rauque qu’à l’habitude.  
« Mon dieu Cass » le visage décomposé en forçant l’entrée.  
« Quelque chose est arrivé aux enfants ? » s’inquiéta ce dernier.  
Dean se tourna et le fixa longuement.  
« Pardon » en baissant les yeux.  
« Pardon pourquoi ? » ferma la porte d’entrée, dubitatif  
« Putain » en se cachant le visage.  
« J’étais tellement pris dans ma douleur que j’en ai oublié la tienne » en ôtant ses mains et le fixant les larmes aux yeux.  
Castiel recula d’un pas.  
« Je vais bien » en tentant de fuir son regard.  
« Tu es si...Tu es si maigre...Tu es si... »  
« Quoi ? » siffla Castiel avant de fermer les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle.  
« Cass....Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? »  
Il l’entendit étouffer un rire.  
« Tu as déjà du mal à tenir debout » en le pointant de la main  
« ...Il n’y aurait les enfants, je sais même pas si tu serais encore là...Je n’ai rien à te dire » en s’éloignant vers le salon.  
Dean respira un grand coup et le suivit.  
Castiel s’était affalé sur le divan, yeux fermés, il s’approcha et s’assit sur la table basse pour lui faire face.  
« Parles moi » finit-il par lâcher, maladroitement.  
« Comment va Chad ? » sans ouvrir les yeux.  
« Les enfants vont bien...Je vais mieux, je dois aller mieux mais on ne parle pas moi, ni des enfants ici mais de toi »  
« Je vais bien, Dean »  
« Tu t’es regardé dans un miroir ? Quand est-ce que tu as mangé un vrai repas pour la dernière fois ? Et ton boulot, Balty m’a dit que tu l’avais perdu, pourquoi tu m’as rien dit ?» d’une voix désespérée.  
« Dean » d’une voix lasse  
« Non, Cass... Y a pas de Dean qui compte»  
Il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus vides sur lui et sourit, sans joie.  
« Je suis juste fatigué mais ça va aller...A partir de lundi, je vais me remettre à la recherche d’un emploi et la vie reprendra son cours » en tentant de se lever mais trop faible, il se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil.  
« Elle me manque chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde » murmura Dean.  
« Je me lève et j’espère la voir....Je sens son parfum, je croise son ombre....Elle me hante »  
Castiel ne dit rien.  
« Mais j’ai Chad et Jew’ alors je tiens et j’avance...mais...mais j’ai oublié quelque chose de tout aussi important pour moi»  
« Quoi dont ? » devant le silence soudain de Dean.  
« Toi » en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel qui tentait à nouveau de les fuir.  
« Toi qui a toujours fait partie de sa vie, de notre vie...Toi qui a toujours été là pour nous...On en a oublié ton chagrin, perdu dans le nôtre...On...J’ai oublié d’être là pour toi»  
Il vit les yeux de son ami briller.  
« Tu es là depuis les premiers jours, les bons comme les mauvais...Tu nous a...TU m’as porté mais toi, Castiel, qui t’as porté ? »  
« Je... » repoussant les mots d’un geste de la main.  
« Balty était là » la voix au bord de la rupture.  
« Balty ? » le taquina gentiment Dean, en se penchant pour accrocher son regard fuyant.  
« Je...Je veux pas en parler...Je peux pas » la voix cassée.  
« Tu dois pas parler, Cass...Il suffit de te regarder...Je sais ce qu’elle représentait pour toi, ce qu’elle était pour toi » la voix tremblante.  
« Tais- toi...Je t’en supplie, tais-toi » en tentant à nouveau de se lever mais cette fois, Dean l’en empêcha.  
« L’amie, la sœur, ta moitié d’âme comme elle aimait à t’appeler si souvent »  
« TAIS-TOI » en le repoussant.  
« Non, je ne me tairais pas, Cass...Parce qu’il est hors de question que je te regarde sombrer sans rien faire...Tu es mon ami...Une part de nous...Elle était notre lien, je t’interdis de briser ça » les larmes aux yeux.  
« Je te l’interdis » dans un murmure brisé.

Castiel, à présent, debout, Dean le fixant, assis, depuis la table basse et le silence pour unique témoin.  
« C’est comme si on m’avait arraché le cœur » finit par murmurer Castiel, une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
« Ca fait tellement mal...De plus en plus mal...Ca ne devrait pas » en se mettant à pleurer.  
Dean se leva et le serra dans ses bras.  
« Je sais... » en joignant son chagrin au sien.  
« Mais je ne veux pas que tu vives ça tout seul...Tu te rappelles ce que tu m’as dit à propos de Chadwick » sentant les mains de Castiel se raccrocher à sa chemise.  
« Un chagrin, ça se partage » en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

 

Fin

 

 


	33. All of me

Lindsay l’avait quitté presque 6 ans après qu’ils se soient rencontrés...Une représentation de danse, un regard...  
Elle fut son premier amour et personne jamais ne put la remplacer, elle avait pris toute la place même absente. Peu importe les filles qui défilaient dans sa vie depuis, aucune n’arrivait à lui faire oublier ce sourire discret qui s’inscrivait sur ses lèvres quand ils étaient juste l’un avec l’autre.

Il allait avoir 17 ans, elle venait d’en avoir 16 quand un jour, ses parents décidèrent de vendre la maison et de repartir pour l’Angleterre, leur pays natal.  
Elle les supplia de la laisser vivre chez sa tante mais à court d’argument, elle avait fini par devoir céder...Perdre Chadwick, abandonner ses rêves...  
Ce fut ce jour-là, quand tout aurait dû finir que tout commença...  
Ils s’aimèrent pour la première fois, dans le désespoir des adieux, dans les larmes et le déchirement.

Lindsay partie, plus rien ne fut pareil...Elle avait décidé de couper tout contact avec lui, elle voulait qu’il découvre l’amour avec une autre et non qu’il se raccroche à un souvenir de jeunesse.  
La vie finit par prendre le pas sur le chagrin...  
Pour cela, Chadwick put compter sur le soutien de son père mais surtout sur celui de Castiel. Qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre le déchirement d’aimer sans en avoir d’écho...  
Jewel, par de petites attentions, à sa manière, tentait de lui redonner l’envie et le sourire. Elle avait mal pour lui, mal avec lui...

Petit à petit, parce que cette même vie de s’arrête pas à 17 ans, Chadwick avança...  
La photo de Lindsay ne quitta jamais sa table de chevet même à l’Université.  
Quand il ramenait une fille pour un temps ou pour une nuit dans sa chambre, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de poser un regard jaloux sur ce portrait qui leur rappelait que jamais aucune d’elles ne pourrait remplacer ce premier amour qui le hantait. Chadwick avait le charme de son père et la douceur de sa mère, il attirait la lumière mais jamais il ne s’y attacha.  
Dean finit par s’en inquiéter mais Castiel lui gardait espoir... « Cette famille n’est pas ordinaire, tu verras Dean » lui disait-il toujours en effleurant ses lèvres.

 

A 23 ans, Chadwick termina ses études de Psychologie avec distinction et décrocha aussitôt un emploi dans l’hôpital dans lequel il avait effectué ses stages...Il rêvait d’aider les jeunes en difficulté...Il cherchait le social...Il avait appris la tolérance, appris à avoir l’esprit ouvert...Ne pas juger mais tendre la main et aider.

Dean et Castiel avaient attendu jusqu’à sa remise des diplômes et là, décidèrent qu’il était temps de déménager...  
Apache n’était plus là, Jewel s’apprêtait à quitter la maison à son tour.  
Elle était devenue à présent trop grande pour eux deux.

Dean tenait toujours son garage mais c’était spécialisé dans les voitures anciennes parce que tout se modernisait et qu’il avait trop de mal à s’adapter aux nouvelles technologies pestant sur le fait que toutes ces voitures n’avaient plus d’âmes et que de l’électronique.  
Castiel avait changé de travail sans changer de domaine et donnait à présent des cours dans des services d’insertion sociale...  
Ils avaient tous deux moins de dépenses auxquelles devoir faire face, les salaires importaient moins du coup... Et ce depuis que Chadwick avait pris sa semi indépendance et que Jewel s’était trouvé un petit job d’étudiant pour payer ses études...Elle refusait de voir son père et Castiel se saigner aux 4 veines pour elle...Elle devint infirmière...  
Elle était le portrait vivant de Tessa.

 

Et puis le destin s’en mêla...Ce jour-là, Balty et Bryan étaient venus aider Dean et Castiel à remplir leurs cartons quand on sonna.  
Ce fut Balty qui ouvrit ...  
« Lindsay ? » d’abord surpris et puis soudain un sourire illumina tout son visage.  
« Tu es revenue pour de bon ? »  
« Oui » fut tout ce qu’elle put répondre et à voir la réaction de Balty, elle sut que son retour n’était pas une erreur.

Chadwick et elle se retrouvèrent comme si jamais ils ne s’étaient quittés...  
Ils se retrouvèrent comme ils s’étaient laissés la veille et Castiel avait souri à Dean.  
« Tu vois, elle n’a rien d’ordinaire notre famille » en l’embrassant...Lui qui jamais n’avait cessé d’aimer Dean comme Chadwick n’avait jamais cessé d’aimer Lindsay....

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Aujourd’hui devant le miroir de la chambre, Castiel se battait, encore une fois avec sa cravate, Dean s’approcha et la noua à sa place.  
Il avait de petites rides aux coins des yeux, ses yeux toujours aussi bleus, toujours aussi beaux.  
Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux éternellement en bataille, ses tempes avaient pris une teinte légèrement grisonnante mais il avait gardé ce même visage, les mêmes traits comme si rien n’avait d’emprise sur lui, même son corps restait pareil à hier, ce corps que Dean connaissait par cœur jusqu’à ses moindres failles.  
« Dean » murmura Castiel.  
« Je t’aime » se contenta de lui répondre ce dernier.  
Castiel lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue fraichement rasée. Son Dean avec ses taches de rousseur, ses rides et ses cheveux qui viraient irrémédiablement poivre et sel...Son Dean, l’amour de sa vie.  
« Je t’aime» dans un long baiser empli de tendresse...Parce que ce jour était particulier.

Dean mariait son fils...

 

Les parents de Lindsay ne purent assister au mariage mais sa tante et ses cousins étaient présent...  
Jewel était venue accompagnée de son plus qu’ami mais pas encore amant, Ben...Oncle Bobby appuyé sur sa canne était arrivé suivi de Jo et de Vin, dans les bras de ce dernier, une petite fille de 2 ans, Marie...  
Meg et John, leur fille Marissa enceinte et son mari, Brandon étaient présent aussi...Jewel l’embrassa longuement et posa sa main sur son ventre, elle serait la future marraine de l’enfant, elle n’en pouvait plus d’attendre.  
Madison était là aussi avec Jared, tenant ses deux fils par les mains....Des jumeaux...Samuel et Thomas...  
Balty et Bryan ne pouvaient être présent mais ils avaient fait envoyés un énorme ours en pluche sur lequel était épinglé une photo d’eux, ours-témoin qui trônait à présent sur un des bancs de l’église.  
« Sacré Balty » avait souri Dean.

Tout ce joli petit monde s’était installé dans un gentil brouhaha, entre stress et bonheur...La petite église était remplie, le pasteur s’avança et fit un signe de la main qui fit taire l’assemblée.

La chanson de John Legend « All of me » résonna alors entre les murs...  
Chadwick debout à droite de l’autel jeta un regard perdu à son père qui le rassura d’un doux sourire, la gorge nouée...Il leva le regard discrètement vers le plafond...Tessa était là...

Puis la porte s’ouvrit et apparut Lindsay. Ceinte dans une robe de mariée toute à son image, simple, blanche avec une encolure de dentelles qui mettait ses épaules en valeur. Pas de traine, pas de superflu...Juste elle, Chadwick sentit son cœur se serrer quand ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens.  
Un bouquet de fleurs aux couleurs pastel dans la main et à sa droite, maladroit, gauche mais tellement fier, Castiel...Il l’accompagna jusqu’à l’autel et jamais son regard ne se décrocha de celui de Dean.

La musique cessa, le bruit des invités qui chuchotaient, qui reprenaient place, celui des flashs et l’infime bruit de ces téléphones portables multifonctions que Dean haïssait tant.  
Jewel sortit le sien et son ami fit de même. Elle lui avait demandé un petit service, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il filmerait son frère et Lindsay, elle les filmerait, eux...  
Lindsay, sa main gantée dans des mitaines de dentelles sourit à Castiel qui s’écarta.  
Il sentit le regard de Dean sur lui et releva les yeux, s’ancrant dans les siens.

Vinrent les vœux...Jewel en avait le cœur serré parce que derrière ceux qui les unissaient, elle vit son père faire de même, dans des paroles muettes.  
Le pasteur commença sa liturgie.  
« Le moment est venu d'échanger vos vœux. Je me permets de vous rappeler que l'échange des vœux est certes une étape importante, mais que votre plus grand défi consiste à les mettre en pratique jour après jour. Vous devrez renouveler votre promesse d'aujourd'hui demain, et tous les autres jours qui suivront. Veuillez -vous mettre face à face, vous donner la main et vous regarder dans les yeux » en leur souriant.

Chadwick bafouilla, pris par l’émotion  
« Moi, Chadwick Winchester, je te prends toi, Lindsay ici présente comme légitime épouse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire; devant Dieu et devant nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare »  
Lindsay avait les larmes aux yeux. Jewel, elle, ne voyait plus que son père qui murmurait les mêmes mots pour un autre.  
« Moi, Lindsay Sheridan, je te prends toi, Chadwick ici présent, comme légitime époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire; devant Dieu et devant nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare »  
Castiel avait dit les mots silencieux à son tour.

« Veuillez me remettre les alliances, s'il vous plaît » en se tournant vers Dean qui sursauta...Il les sortit de sa poche et les tendit au pasteur, la main tremblante.  
Lindsay ôta son gant.

« Veuillez répéter après moi » tout en tendant les alliances aux mariés.  
« Moi Chadwick, je te donne cette alliance, symbole des vœux que nous avons prononcés aujourd'hui. Avec elle, je remets entre tes mains tout mon amour et tout mon respect, toutes mes joies et toutes mes peines afin de t'honorer de tout mon être et de toute mon âme »  
Il glissa doucement la bague à son annulaire. Elle lui prit ensuite sa main.  
« Moi, Lindsay, je te donne cette alliance, symbole des vœux que nous avons prononcés aujourd'hui. Avec elle, je remets entre tes mains tout mon amour et tout mon respect, toutes mes joies et toutes mes peines afin de t'honorer de tout mon être et de toute mon âme »  
Sa voix chevrotait sous l’émotion tout en passant l’anneau au doigt de Chadwick.

Jewel passait de son père à Castiel tout en passant de son frère et Lindsay. Elle pleurait à présent, se sentit ridicule et effaça d’un geste vif ses larmes.

Le pasteur recula d’un pas  
« Que ces alliances soient bénies, que ceux qui les portent soient unis dans l'amour tous les jours de leur vie.  
Puisse l'amour qui vous a uni continuer de grandir et d'enrichir votre vie... En tant que témoin de l'honnêteté et de la sincérité des promesses que vous avez prononcées aujourd'hui, et en vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la Loi sur le mariage, je suis honoré et heureux, Chadwick et Lindsay, de vous déclarer mari et femme » il les bénit et sourit.  
« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée »  
Toute l’église se leva, entre félicitations et applaudissements et quelques reniflements peu élégants.

Jewel s’approcha et embrassa Lindsay puis se tourna vers son frère et le serra dans ses bras.  
« Vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux »  
Dean, les larmes aux yeux les embrassa à son tour, serrant plus fortement son fils.  
Castiel s’approcha et le prit dans ses bras.  
« Soyez heureux...Prends soin d’elle, Chad » lui murmura-t-il.  
« J’en prendrais soin, comme toi et maman avez su prendre soin de papa » dans le creux de son oreille.  
« Je t’aime Castiel » Chadwick sentit l’étreinte de ce dernier se resserrer, trop longtemps, mais ne dit rien. Il ne le lui avait pas assez dit ses mots et se promit de le faire plus souvent.  
Lindsay le regarda, main sur le bras d’un Dean pris par l’émotion.  
« Je t’aime Chad » lui répondit Castiel d’une voix rauque, brisée.

Quand l’église se vida et que tous se retrouvèrent sur les marches pour féliciter les mariés, Jewel, elle, resta à l’arrière.  
A l’écart, près de l’autel, debout face à face, elle les vit et les filma.  
Dean effaçait les traces de larmes de Castiel du bout des pouces.  
Il se pencha doucement et l’embrassa. Jewel vit le pasteur arrivé juste à ce moment-là mais si il ne peut s’empêcher d’être surpris, il ne fit, ni ne dit rien...Il rebroussa chemin et laissa les deux hommes en paix avec Dieu.

Il y aurait quelques années de ça, il les aurait chassés...Mais même l’église n’était plus tout à fait ordinaire...  
Parce que Dieu est amour et que son Père et Castiel en étaient l’incarnation vivante.  
Elle sentit la main de son ami serré la sienne.  
« Viens...Arrête de les filmer maintenant...Laisse leur ce moment »  
Elle se laissa tirer vers l’extérieur.

Pour les 50 ans de son père, elle lui offrit un montage pas si ordinaire du mariage de son fils.  
Celui, secret, qui l’unissait dorénavant et à jamais, à Castiel...

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci clôture pour le moment cette fic mais je compte bien venir de temps en temps donner de leurs nouvelles
> 
> semaine prochaine, je commencerais à poster ma nouvelle UA...  
> mille mercis pour tout.


	34. Bruxomanie

« Je te dis que ce mot n’existe pas » pesta Dean en foudroyant Balty du regard.  
« Et moi je te dis que oui...Ignare ».  
« C’est pas bientôt fini vous deux» soupira exaspéré Castiel en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise.  
« Balty a raison...Ce mot existe » nota platement Madison, accoudée à la table, menton reposant dans le creux de sa main.  
Bryan croisa le regard de Jared, ils ne purent s’empêcher de rire en sourdine. Regards complices, semblant être à mille lieux des enjeux de cette fin de soirée.  
« Comme par hasard» pesta Dean en croisant les bras.  
« Comment peux-tu être à ce point si mauvais joueur, ça me sidère » sourit Castiel, moqueur.  
« Je- ne-suis-pas-mauvais-joueur..Ce mot n’existe pas...Point barre » en pointant le scrabble du doigt et fustigeant Castiel.  
« Tout ça parce que ma lettre compte triple et que nous allons vous battre à plate couture...Mauvais perdant va » lança Balty, rictus aux bords des lèvres.  
« Toi n’en rajoute pas non plus » grommela Bryan en tapant du coude sur le bras de son amant.  
« Quoi ? » en se tournant vers lui. « C’est sa faute....C’est lui qui supporte pas de perdre » en pointant Dean.  
« On n’aurait jamais dû accepter de participer ce stupide pari » fit dépité Bryan.  
« Ohhhhh que si » sourit Balty. « Ils vont perdre et ils vont devoir le respecter...C’est une question d’honneur » en croisant les bras, satisfait.  
« Tu sais ce qu’il te dit mon honneur » ragea Dean.  
« Que tu vas perdre? » fit Balty avec un air faussement dubitatif.  
« Bruxomanie existe » lança Madison, en gesticulant, I-phone dans les mains. « C’est la manie de grincer des dents....Je le savais...je suis prof quand même ».  
« Y en a là-dedans, on dirait pas mais hein  » fit Balty tout fier en se tapotant la tempe de l’index.  
« Ca veut dire que tu....Que vous avez perdu ». Madison arborait un énorme sourire. « Je vais graver ce moment pour l’éternité » fit-elle en employant un ton solennel sur un visage sérieux qui rendait la scène surréaliste en levant son iPhone.  
« Je suis certain que vous avez tous comploté contre moi » ragea Dean en se levant brusquement pointant le jeu d’un index accusateur.  
« Absooooooooooolument pas » se défendit Balty en se tournant vers une Madison qui lui était entièrement dévouée.  
« Et vous ne dites rien vous deux? » Dean fulminait en regardant tour à tour Bryan et Jared.  
« Ne me mêle pas à ça » fuit Jared en balayant le tout d’un mouvement de la main.  
« LACHE » siffla Dean.  
Il eut n long silence, suivi d'échange d'oeillade entre Balty et Madison.  
« Viens là toi ».  
Dean attrapa le bras de Castiel et le força à se lever.  
« J’aurais deux mots à te dire quand toute cette histoire sera finie ».  
« Mais enfin Dean...J’y suis pour rien moi » se défendit maladroitement Castiel.  
« Mon cul...Tu les as laissé gagner parce que ça t’amuse de relever ce défi grotesque ».

 

wwwwwwwwwwww

 

  
C’était arrivé aussi bêtement qu’une tache de café sous une tasse. Noel approchait alors à grand pas et les évènements allaient se précipiter et surtout perdre bientôt tout contrôle.  
  
Jared, pompier de son état venait d’annoncer qu’il ferait partie de l’équipe de sécurité du grand défilé annuel...La parade de Noel.  
Tous avaient bien ri aux souvenirs du Père Noel toujours ivre mort et sa mère Noel toujours aussi empotée qui défilaient chaque année.  
« Il est mort » annonça platement Jared.  
« Quoi? » fit effaré Dean. « Oh, merde...C’est con » en leur servant à tous une bière.  
« La Mairie recherche, du coup, des remplaçants pour le défilé de cette année. Normalement cela aurait dû être l’assistant du Maire mais il est cloué au lit avec un pied cassé».  
« Hum » marmonna Dean sans remarquer le sourire sur les lèvres de Balty.  
« Ils cherchent des remplaçants, tu as entendu Deano? » fit-il, innocemment.  
« Je suis pas sourd...Merci » en s’asseyant sur le canapé à la gauche de Castiel.  
« Ca te tente pas? ».  
« Tu m’as déjà bien regardé ? Est-ce que j’ai une gueule à jouer au Père Noel et puis la Mairie trouvera bien quelqu’un...et puis avec quoi tu viens  d’ailleurs? » soudain sur la défensive.  
« Tu vas jouer au Père Noel? » fit Jewel qui venait de débarquer dans le salon.  
« Hors de question » en attrapant sa fille pour la poser sur ses genoux.  
« Pa’» maugréa celle-ci. « J’ai passé l’âge » en riant.  
« C’est pas parce que tu as 12 ans que tu n’es plus ma petite fille à moi » en la serrant contre lui.  
« Si on en revenait à nos moutons? » relança Balty.  
« On peut savoir pourquoi tu viens nous faire chier avec ton Père Noel ? Ca ne nous concerne pas » en saisissant sa bière.  
« Bah si » tout sourire.  
« Pardon? ».  
« Balty…» maugréa Bryan.  
« Je la sens pas cette soirée...Qu’est-ce que vous avez encore manigancé ? » marmonna Dean.  
« Mais rien...Absolument rien » s’offusqua Balty.  
« Toi » en repoussant sa fille et le menaçant du doigt.  
« J’ai rien fait...enfin presque rien » en levant les mains en forme de reddition.  
« BALTY » tonna Dean sentant la catastrophe arriver.  
« Il se pourrait que je connaisse peut-être bien l’assistant du Maire et il se pourrait bien que je lui ai, peut-être, proposé une possible solution de rechange ».  
Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce.  
Madison se colla à Jared et Bryan s’accrocha désespérément au regard rieur de Jewel.

  
« Et ? » osa timidement Castiel en se penchant légèrement.  
« Ca te dirait d’être la Mère Noel? » bredouilla Balty, sourire embarrassé.  
« Pardon ? » tiqua Castiel.  
« Bah vu le succès de notre Père Noel local devenu super célèbre » commença avec emphase Balty, « Et il faut bien le dire aussi vu le fait que les gosses y croient de moins en moins, la Mairie a décidé de faire une parade plus fun cette année » soudain crispé.  
« Attends » gronda Dean. « Si j’ai bien compris tu veux que MOI je sois le Père Noel et que CASS soit la Mère Noel? ».  
« Juste qu’une suggestion hein ? » dans un souffle. « Aucune obligation...Ils cherchent des remplaçants, j’ai pensé à vous...Je sais que vous êtes profondément attachés à cette tradition» se fichant clairement d’eux.  
« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE » vociféra Dean furieux. « Il n’en est pas question...Fin de la discussion » en claquant sa bière sur la table basse.  
« Dean » sourit Castiel.  
« QUOI ? » en se tournant vers lui. « Quoi ? » plus doucement devant son air renfrogné.  
« C’était juste une suggestion...Une blague...Rien de sérieux » en posant sa main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer et le rassurer surtout.  
« Je sais mais il nous prend toujours en traître, du coup, je méfie de lui comme d’une teigne » en visant du doigt Balty, tout en continuant à fixer Castiel.  
« Moi! Traître? » se vexa celui-ci.  
« Tu veux que je te fasse une liste de tous tes coups bas? » fit Dean en se tournant pour lui faire face.  
« Tu veux parler de ceux qui t’ont fait ouvrir les yeux ? » balança-t-il candidement en fixant Castiel. « C’est de cette liste-là que tu veux parler ? ».  
« Putain...On n’a pas fini de l’entendre cette rengaine » rumina Dean en levant les yeux au plafond.  
« Tu l’as dit, bouffi » répliqua aussitôt Balty. « C’est que vous êtes ma plus belle réussite d’entremetteur-amateur » clin d’œil complice.  
« Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi moi? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça ? » balançant les bras dans les airs.  
« Tu as gagné mon coeur » fit Balty du tac au tac. « Et tu sais bien que qui aime bien châtie bien ».  
« Ecoute-moi bien et lis bien sur mes lèvres en même temps surtout » en indiquant sa bouche. « VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE».  
« Grossier merle ...et tu te répètes en plus » en croisant les bras.  
« Vous êtes trop marrants » finit par lancer Jewel en se levant. Arrivée au pied de l’escalier elle se tourna vers eux. « Tu sais Pa’...Tu ferais une Mère Noel d’enfer ».  
« FOUS LE CAMP...FILLE INDIGNE ».  
Elle grimpa les marches en éclatant de rire.  
« Elle a raison ».  
« Balty..La ferme » se désespéra Bryan.  
« De toutes manières, la Mairie trouvera bien des volontaires pour reprendre les rôles...Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous prenez la tête comme ça...Vous êtes incroyables tous les deux » se mit à rire Jared. « Et toi, tu marches à tous les coups » en se tournant vers Dean.  
« Je... » se rendant compte qu’il s’était encore fait avoir. « Merde » en s’enfonçant dans le fauteuil. Il se tourna vers Castiel qui ne pouvait cacher son fou-rire naissant. « Même toi, bébé » en baissant la tête dépité.  
« Viens là » fit ce dernier, en le serrant contre lui.  
« J’aurais dû parier que vous n’auriez pas les couilles de relever ce défi...Pas grave, je préviendrais le pied bot qu’il va devoir chercher d’autres figurants ».  
« Pas les couilles? » gronda Dean.  
« Non » murmura Castiel à son oreille. « Tu ne vois pas qu’il te provoque...Laisse tomber...Ca va mal se terminer».  
« Pas les couilles! » en se retournant vers Balty. « Ca n’a rien à voir...C’est pas parce que j’ai pas envie d’avoir l’air d’un crétin devant la moitié de la ville que j’ai pas de couille...T’as qu’à le faire toi Monsieur Balls de Mammouth! » cracha exaspéré Dean.  
« Okay..Batman...Je relève le défi à une condition » se levant, sourcils froncés.  
« Je t’écoute, Pingouin » en se levant à son tour devant les visages abasourdis de Jared et Castiel et le visage radieux de Madison.  
« On choisit un jeu...On joue en couple...Les perdants défilent » en croisant les bras.  
« Pari relevé » en croisant les siens et le défiant du regard.  
« On n’a pas notre mot à dire nous? » osa Bryan  
« NON » hurlèrent en parfaite communion Dean et Balty.  
« Et bien, ça promet » soupira Castiel en s’affalant dans le fauteuil. « Je te préviens, si on perd, tu seras la Mère Noel ».  
« Quoi? » se pétrifia Dean, en faisant volte-face.  
« Pareil pour toi» lança Bryan à Balty.  
« Bébé? » dépité.  
« Y a pas de bébé qui compte...Déjà qu’on a pas eu notre mot à dire, on ne va pas en plus se farcir le mauvais rôle...C’est ça où vos couilles de Batman et de Mammouth peuvent aller voir ailleurs si on y est ». Sur ce Bryan se leva.  
« Tu vas où? » s’inquiéta Balty.  
« Me pendre au rosier » en disparaissant.  
« Cela dit...Je prends le rôle de la Mère Noel moi? » clama tout sourire Madison en levant l’index timidement.  
« On va jouer à quel jeu? » tiqua Castiel.  
« Faut un truc qui puisse se jouer en couple et que tout le monde connaisse » nota Madison.

« LE SCRABBLE » tonna la voix de Jewel depuis le premier.  
« Pas question » fulmina Dean.  
« Pourquoi Deano tu as peur ? » fit Balty, sarcastique.  
« Moi...peur...tu » bafouilla ce dernier. « Non, j’ai Cass avec moi...C’est un dictionnaire ambulant à lui tout seul » tout sourire en se tournant vers celui-ci qui le lui rendit plus crispé.  
« Dean » mal à l’aise.  
« Bah quoi ? Tu es probablement de tous ici, le plus intelligent ».  
« Merci pour nous » se vexa Madison en croisant les bras, boudeuse.  
« Rhoooo » ragea Dean en levant à nouveau les yeux au plafond. « Je vais chercher la boîte et toi, va voir que ton mec ne me bousille pas mon rosier en ratant sa pendaison » pestant sur Balty.  
  


 

wwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

Ce fut comme cela qu’ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table et entamèrent la partie de scrabble la plus longue de tous les temps.  
« Tu comptes vérifier chaque mot dix fois Deano? » le railla Balty.  
« Même mille si il le faut...Tricheur ».  
« Mauvais perdant».  
  
« Je vais faire du café » soupira dépité Castiel.  
« Reste ici » lui ordonna Dean en le retenant par le manche de sa chemise.  
« Oui Cassou...Reste ici...Il n’a appris à lire que jusqu’à le lettre ‘M’ comme mauvais perdant....il a besoin de toi là » ironisa Balty.  
« Pour ta gouverne j’ai appris à lire jusqu’à la lettre ‘P’ comme Pauvre Tâche » éclata Dean.  
« Balty » le sermonna Bryan.  
« Mais regarde-le...Je l’aime ce mec....Il réagit à chaque fois au quart de tour » avec un vrai sourire de tendresse sur le visage.

  
Jared et Madison ne purent s’empêcher d’étouffer un rire. Castiel se tourna vers sa droite pour lui cacher le sien au risque de s'attirer ses foudres.  
« J’vais le tuer » ronchonna Dean.  
« Ach...Crime passionnel" fit Balty, théatralement "....Je vois déjà la une des journaux...Dans un accès de colère irrépressible, la Mère Noel assassine le Pingouin à coup de latte de Scrabble » en imitant d’un geste ample, la une.  
Castiel éclata de rire suivi par Jared et Madison.  
« La vache » et Bryan suivit le fou rire général.  
« T’es trop con mec ». Dean afficha un sourire qui lui éclaira tout le visage.  
Cette famille, décidemment, ne serait jamais ordinaire.

  
Dean et Castiel perdirent, évidemment...Nuls doutes que chacun des couples adversaires avait mis tout en œuvre pour que cela arrive.  
Jewel emmitouflée sous ses draps se mit à rire...Sa petite fille chérie avait bien l’intention d’éventer la nouvelle.

 

  
wwwwwwwwwwwww

 

  
Tous attendaient dans le salon...Bryan assis sur le rebord du fauteuil, Batly affalé à ses côtés. Madison assise sur les genoux de Jared.  
Jewel avait rameuté son frère qui rappliqua de sa chambre d’étudiant plus vite que l’éclair.  
Il avait encore en tête le costume de Winnie l’ourson. Imaginer son père en Mère Noel le tuait d’avance.  
.  
" Alors les amoureux...Vous vous sauterez dessus après hein...On vous attend nous » hurla Balty.  
.  
La porte du dernier claqua violemment annonçant avec certitude l’arrivée des deux remplaçants bien malgré eux.

« Faut filmer ça pour Bobby et Jo » s’amusa Jewel en sortant sa tablette.  
« Filmer ça pour la postérité oui » rajouta Balty. « ALORS! » insistant.  
.

Des bruits lourds de pas hésitants et apparut d’abord Castiel.  
« Je me sens...ridicule » les bras écartés par le rembourrage du costume. Le chapeau de travers, la sueur au front, la barbe blanche lui tombant sur la poitrine...Il marchait en dandinant de gauche à droite manquant à chaque pas d’être déséquilibré par la hotte qui le dépassait d’un mètre.  
« Mon dieu » fit Madison en se cachant le visage.  
« Putain Cassou...Tu es le Père Noel le plus moche que j’ai jamais vu de ma vie » constata décomposé, Balty.  
« La ferme » soupira, essoufflé Castiel, se battant pour pas perdre ses bottes trop grandes qui manquaient à chaque pas d’échapper à son contrôle.  
  
« Elle est où la Mère Noel? » lança Balty sur un ton sarcastique.  
« Elle arrive » fit Castiel en levant péniblement la main.  
  
« Le premier qui ose l’ouvrir, je lui fais bouffer tous les rennes et le traineau avec » invectiva une voix rauque avant qu’apparaisse une jambe et un bas blanc.  
  
Dean dans toute sa splendeur...Robe rouge avec baleine, bas blanc et bottes de même couleur. Fausse poitrine qui lui remontait sous le menton manquant l’étouffer.  
Rouge à lèvres et faux cils...  
D’un mouvement rageur, il écrasa son bonnet rouge sur son front.  
Il se plaça en marchant avec la dégaine d’un camionneur à la droite de Castiel écrasé sous le poids de la hotte.  
  
« Oh Putain » murmura Balty.  
  
Il n’y eut aucun son...Pas un mot....La stupeur...  
Dean passa du regard bleu de Castiel à Jewel qui le filmait...Tous les visages étaient fermés... et cramoisis.  
Au bord de l’explosion...Des larmes leur inondaient le bord des yeux.  
  
Ce fut le moment que choisit Apache pour apparaître dans le salon.  
Il se tourna vers ses deux maîtres et sans que rien ne puisse prévoir ce qui allait se passer, il se rua sur Dean, crocs en avant et lui sauta dessus.  
Un cri s’éleva...Un bruit d’explosion...Apache déguerpit plus vite que la lumière, et la poitrine de Dean peu à peu se dégonfla dans un sifflement étranglé.  
  
« Mais… » se lamenta Dean en repoussant sa poitrine pendante. « My boobs » dépité.  
  
Leur fou-rire qui en suivit allait rester dans les annales, il fut le plus long et le plus douloureux de tous.  
Il n’y eut pas assez de deux toilettes et d’un jardin pour évacuer les urgences pipi en tous genres.  
  
La chute de Castiel écrasé sous sa hotte, incapable de se relever à cause de la mousse dans son costume au pied de Mère Noel aux bas blancs et au zéro de tour de poitrine les acheva...

  
Chaque année, à chaque défilé, ce fut le même fou rire qui les emporta...  
Dean et Castiel n'y participèrent qu'une seule fois mais personne jamais, ne les oublia.  
  


FIN. (Etc....)


	35. Une journée pas si ordinaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re...  
> Voilà plus d'un an que je les avais laissés derrière moi vivre leurs vies et ils me manquaient tellement, à crever même, que je me suis dit... Et si...  
> Cet OS tombe bien, aujourd'hui, il paraitrait que c'est la St V. même si eux, ils s'en foutent, ils s'aiment toute l'année et ce depuis des années...  
> .  
> Je tenais à tous et toutes vous remercier de continuer à me suivre ici ou sur mes autres fics et même pour certains d'entre vous, sur mes originaux... Vous ne vous imaginez même pas à quel point ça me touche...  
> .  
> Merci mille fois, du fond du coeur.  
> Merci à ma béta, Marianne.  
> .  
> J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira et que vous serez aussi heureux que je le suis de les retrouver.  
> .  
> Love you.

Une journée pas si ordinaire

 

.  
Tout commença quand Dean se blessa au dos en travaillant sur une Camaro de 1968.  
Une lombalgie et plusieurs semaines de convalescence plus tard, et l'ambiance entre les murs du petit appartement Winchester/Novak avait fini par joyeusement virer à l'orage.  
Parce que si au départ Dean avait accepté, certes un peu à contrecœur, fierté oblige, que Castiel s'occupe de lui, il eut vite fait de le trouver à la limite du supportable, étouffé par toutes ses attentions et surtout ses interdits. Castiel refusait qu'il porte quoique ce soit de plus lourd qu'une bouteille d'eau, qu'il conduise, qu'il aille plus loin que le coin de la rue qui n'était quand même qu'à trois maisons de la leur, ce qu'il tint à préciser.  
Castiel lui interdisait tout simplement de vivre enrageait Dean. Merde ! Il n'était pas impotent à ce qu'il sache... IL N'ETAIT PAS VIEUX.  
.  
Il mordit sur sa chique. Longtemps... Trop longtemps... A raison.  
Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait fait un malaise au garage et les médecins lui avaient gentiment conseillé de ralentir la cadence, insistant beaucoup trop d'ailleurs de l'avis de Dean, sur ses 51 ans déjà bien entamés.  
Il accepta, bon gré mal gré, de tenir compte de leurs mises en garde et ce, en grande partie pour rassurer Castiel et ses enfants. Mais une foire aux ancêtres plus tard et ses belles résolutions furent jetées aux oubliettes sous le regard inquiet et accusateur de son amant.  
.

Mais là, en cet instant même, Dean n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait atteint la cinquantaine avec ses petits maux inhérents aux années qui passaient qu'il devait pour autant se comporter comme un vieux schnock proche de la retraite.  
Après des jours et des jours de tension et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, une violente dispute éclata entre les deux hommes. Les insultes fusèrent, dures et blessantes. Dean, acculé dans ses derniers retranchements par un Castiel qui refusait obstinément de plier finit par claquer la porte sur un : " Va te faire foutre connard " et ne donna plus signe de vie de la journée.  
.  
Quand fin de soirée, il se décida enfin à rentrer, ce fut pour retrouver Castiel, recroquevillé sur le canapé où il avait fini par s'endormir rongé par l'angoisse.  
Dean pouvait noter sur son visage toutes les marques de l'épuisement. Castiel avait tout pris en charge depuis son accident et sa maladie; ça, en plus du caractère de cochon patenté du patient infernal qu'il avait été. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, dépité. Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des crétins.  
.  
Tout cela parce que le cap du demi-siècle l'avait miné bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et avait fini par peser indéniablement dans la balance. Si Castiel avait passé ses cinquante ans en fêtant ça dignement quelques années plus tôt et depuis l'assumait totalement, Dean, lui, l'avait plutôt mal vécu et le vivait encore mal aujourd'hui. Il détestait ne plus avoir la maîtrise sur son corps.  
Les seules choses, en ce maudit jour, qui l'avaient aidé à avaler la pilule furent le cadeau de Jewel, qui lors du mariage de son frère l'avait filmé lui et Castiel et en avait fait un montage qui l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup touché. Une bouteille de Glenfiddish de 12 ans d'âge offert par Balthy et une sacrée nuit blanche, merci Castiel.  
.

Dean s'assit sur la table basse face au canapé et soupira.  
" Quel con !" se fustigea-t-il en posant sa main avec tendresse sur la joue râpeuse de son amant qui gémit dans son sommeil.  
Dean sourit et glissa sa main dans les cheveux brun ébouriffés, admirant les reflets gris qui le rendaient parfois si fragile et si fort à la fois. Il la retira quand deux yeux d'un bleu profond plongèrent dans les siens.

" Dean" d'une voix rauque brisée par la fatigue.  
" Je te demande pardon" tête basse, mains se tordant d'embarras sur ses genoux.  
" Où étais-tu ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude... J'ai téléphoné partout mais..."  
" J'étais chez Kevin " le coupa-t-il sans oser le fixer. " Je...J'avais besoin de lui parler"  
" Kevin ?" en se redressant assis, les traits chiffonnés.  
" Je lui ai demandé de reprendre le garage" lâcha-t-il, abruptement.  
" Dean...Mais enfin...Pourquoi ? " en lui prenant le visage en coupe.  
" C'était la meilleure solution... Je dois me faire à... à l'idée que...Oh putain" en se passant la main sur la nuque." J'ai plus 20 ans Cass... et j'ai pas envie de... tout perdre parce que je refuse de l'accepter "  
" Tout perdre ?" répéta Castiel en tiquant.  
" Toi " dans un murmure en fermant les yeux.  
" Imbécile" murmura-t-il en resserrant sa prise. " Tu ne me perdras jamais, je pensais que tu l'avais compris depuis tout ce temps... Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement"  
" Je t'ai fait vivre un enfer ces dernières semaines" rouvrant les paupières en glissant l'une de ses mains sur celle de Castiel.  
" J'ai eu mes torts aussi mais ..." en laissant retomber son front sur le sien. " S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, je...je ne pourrais pas, Dean ....Pas sans toi...Tu comprends?"  
" Je... Je sais" en glissant sa main sur la joue de son amant, soulignant du pouce les quelques rides autour de ses yeux. " Je m'excuse de t'avoir gueuler dessus ce matin " cachant mal sa détresse.  
Castiel chassa les mots d'un geste vague de la tête.  
" Pour le garage ?" relança-t-il, en s'écartant. " Tu...Tu l'as réellement cédé à Kevin...Dean, ce...ce garage, c'est toute ta vie... Tu peux pas tout abandonner, tu vas devenir fou à tourner entre quatre murs "  
" J'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais... Je vais continuer à y travailler mais comme simple associé, Kevin n'a jamais aimé le côté administratif, la gestion des stocks, le co-voiturage et tous ses trucs-là...Je peux le faire... Ça sera moins physique et ...et puis il en avait marre de son boulot chez Ford, ça tombait bi... "  
" Je t'aime" l’interrompit Castiel en l'embrassant.  
" Je l'espère bien" répliqua Dean, taquin.  
.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Castiel nota la boîte sur le sol et l'étrange bruit qui en provenait.  
" Dean ?" en l'interrogeant du regard, passant de celui-ci au carton.  
" J'me suis dit que..." en prenant la boîte. " Ouvre" en la lui tendant maladroitement.  
Castiel la saisit, un peu sur la réserve et la déposa sur ses cuisses, passant une dernière fois de Dean à la boîte.  
" T'attends quoi ? L'apocalypse ? " en lui souriant avec tendresse.  
Il obtempéra.

" Dean" le regard s'illuminant. " C'est...C'est pour moi? " bredouilla-t-il, ému.  
" Non, je pensais l'offrir aux voisins mais bon si ça te plaît pas, ça peut toujours se faire" avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
" Il est magnifique ".  
" Elle " le corrigea-t-il.  
" Pourquoi ? " en retirant la petite boule de poil de la boîte.  
" Parce que tu me bassines depuis des années pour avoir un nouvel animal de compagnie et qu'un chien après Apache, il en était hors de question et puis je sais que tu les adores ces foutues bestioles" en pointant les poils noirs sur les genoux de Castiel.  
" Elle est magnifique... Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les chats ? " dubitatif.  
" C'est le cas mais bon..." en ébouriffant la petite tête qui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. " Elle a une chouette bouille et puis je te devais bien ça " en souriant au chaton qui se mit à bailler.  
" Tu ne me dois rien " en se penchant pour l'embrasser furtivement. " Mais merci quand même " en caressant doucement la nouvelle arrivée.  
" Par contre, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui trouver un nom. Kevin me l'a fourré dans les pattes sans..."  
" Kevin? ".  
" Bah sa chatte a flirté avec le matou du quartier, il lui restait deux p'tits et... Bah...voila quoi..." en se grattant la joue, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
" Depuis quand ? " suspicieux.  
" Hein ? ".  
" Depuis quand tu manigances tout ça ? Ce chat est sevré, c'est évident et tu...Kevin, ça fait des mois qu'on n'a plus eu de nouvelles de lui. Alors ? " en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, chat entre les mains.  
" Mais...je...C'était pas prévu..." en rougissant, ôtant des cuissses de Castiel, la boite à présent vide.  
" Pris en flagrant délit de mensonge" répliqua celui-ci en lui pointant ses joues rosies.  
" Oh c'est bon " maugréa Dean en balançant les mains dans le vide. " Deux mois, ça te va ! " en croisant les bras.  
" Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? " en tiquant.  
" Parce que je m'étais pas encore totalement décidé et que...que ce matin...Bah, c'était ce matin quoi " sur la défensive.  
" Je vois " en souriant, un rien moqueur.  
" Je t'interdis de te foutre de ma gueule" se renfrogna-t-il.  
" Je me fous pas de ta gueule Dean... Je... Merci " en observant le chat qui s'était roulé en boule contre son bas-ventre. " Pour tout ".  
" Oui bon mais t'attends pas à ce que je finisse avec des charentaises aux pieds non plus, hein !" grommela Dean.  
.

" Elle ronronne " s'émerveilla soudain Castiel, bleu plongé dans le vert qui lui faisait face.  
" C'est un chat, je te signale" balança Dean d'une voix blasée, en le rejoignant sur le canapé.  
" Je vais l'appeler Impala " après quelques instants de réflexion.  
" C'est un nom ridicule pour un chat, tu t'en rends compte au moins ? " en s'appuyant contre lui, menton sur son épaule.  
" Je m'en fous " en fronçant des sourcils, boudeur mais les yeux rieurs.  
" Alors...Va pour Impala " en la caressant.  
" Elle a tes yeux " nota, Castiel, amusé.  
" La digne fille de son père " répliqua Dean en nouant leurs doigts.  
" Ça promet " en étouffant un rire.  
" Je vais chercher le matos dans la bagnole " en lâchant sa main pour se lever, un peu raide.  
" Le matos ? " en tiquant.  
" Un bac à chat, la litière, la bouffe et un truc pour faire ses griffes...Parce que, figure-toi que je tiens pas spécialement à ce qu'elle les fasse sur le canapé ".  
" Elle dort " soupira d'aise Castiel, l'ignorant royalement.  
" Misère" souffla Dean en roulant des yeux. " Ça promet ".  
.

Au moment où il allait atteindre la porte, le téléphone fixe sonna.  
" Tu veux bien décrocher ? " le supplia Castiel en déplaçant doucement Impala.  
" Ça commence " soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers le petit meuble d'appoint.  
.  
" Oui allô !" dos au canapé. " Quoi ? " d'une voix blanche qui alerta aussitôt Castiel.  
" Quand ? Où ? " les épaules s'affaissant.  
Castiel se leva d'un bond pour le rejoindre.  
" Dean ? " paniqué.  
" On...On arrive tout de suite " la voix tremblante.  
" Dean...Réponds-moi " n'osant s'avancer plus loin.  
" C'était...C'était Chad " bafouilla-t-il.  
" Chad ? " en pâlissant.  
" Lindsay a perdu les eaux " en se retournant, les yeux embrumés. " Je...Je vais être grand-père...Merde " pris par l'émotion.  
" Quoi ? Mais... Je... Mais c'est trop tôt " paniqua de plus belle Castiel.  
" Tout va très bien... Il me l'a assuré " en lui prenant le visage en coupe. " On va être grand-père... Grand-père, Cass " les larmes aux yeux.  
" Grand-père ? " répéta celui-ci, perdu entre la joie et la stupéfaction.  
" Putain...Ce que je t'aime " rit Dean, en l'embrassant. " C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie" en l'attrapant pour le serrer dans ses bras comme un fou furieux.  
.  
Ce soir-là, Impala resta, seule, endormie dans ce canapé qu'elle ne quittera jamais et sur lequel elle ne fera jamais ses griffes.  
.  
Seule, parce qu'en ce jeudi 18 septembre, à 1h52 du matin, naquit une petite fille répondant au doux nom de :  
" Sarah Marie Winchester ".  
.  
La maman et le bébé se portent bien... On n'en dira pas autant du papa et des deux grand-pères....XD

.  
The end


End file.
